


Just details

by raehoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Jihoon, Family Issues, Friendship, Growing Up, Homophobia, Jihoon-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Past Social Anxiety, Self Confidence Issues, Sexuality Crisis, Social Issues, Sports Rules Inaccuracies, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 151,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raehoon/pseuds/raehoon
Summary: Prawdziwe barwy są ukryte w niedostrzegalnych detalach życia. Celem Jihoona było ich odnalezienie, a Soonyoung był jedyną osobą, która mogła go tego nauczyć.





	1. Promień słońca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polubiłam całą tą atmosferę i samego Jihoona, z którym się utożsamiam, bo też mam 18 lat. Poza tym, jako soonhoon shipper musiałam coś o nich napisać, ale nie spodziewałam się, że to ff będzie miało tyle słów. Zwykle okruszki, problemy młodych dorosłych, dążenie do zaakceptowania samego siebie, kryzys, który może przechodzić biseksualista i przyjaźń, której potrzebuje każdy. Średnio ambitne, ale właśnie takie jest życie. Zwykła codzienność. Czasami wesoła, czasami nie. Swoją drogą, wiem, że na ao3 nie ma prawie polskich ff, ale moim zdaniem to jedyna porządna strona. Dlatego wolę wrzucić tutaj, niż gdzie indziej. Jeżeli jakimś cudem ktoś tutaj to przeczyta, życzę miłego czytania!

Minęło dopiero kilkanaście minut odkąd dziewczyna Jihoona z nim zerwała. Jednakże przyczyna, którą wolałby, aby przemilczała, choć tego nie zrobiła, była następująca: jego niski wzrost. Wraz z kolejnymi wyjaśnieniami typu: „Im starsi się stawaliśmy, tym mniej postrzegałam cię, jak mężczyznę” lub „Odkąd byłam prawie tak wysoka, jak ty, byłeś dla mnie, jak brat” sprawiły, że wyłącznie kiwnął. Jedyną opcją, którą rozważał w tym momencie to popędzenie do mieszkania. Nie chciał więcej słyszeć takich słów, w końcu to nie było niczym przyjemnym. Jeżeli wiedziałby, że dziewczyna, którą darzył uczuciem od półtora roku jest tego typu osobą, na pewno nie zaczynałby tego wszystkiego. Po raz kolejny utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nieważne, jak bardzo będzie się starał, wygląd zewnętrzny był najważniejszy. Znowu usłyszał to samo smutne zdanie, które echem odbijało się w jego czaszce podczas koszmarów: „Gdybyś był przynajmniej te piętnaście centymetrów wyższy, byłbyś atrakcyjny” – gdyby Jihoon chociaż miał na to wpływ. Jednak nie miał, dlatego to było najgorsze. Miał siedemnaście lat i metr sześćdziesiąt dwa wzrostu. Szansa, że urośnie do przeciętnego wzrostu wynosiła równe zero. Nadzieja na to, że z czasem zaakceptuje siebie samego malała z dnia na dzień. A nawet, jeżeli kiedyś pomyśli, że nie jest z nim tak źle, to na pewno znajdzie się kolejna osoba, która dobitnie okaże mu, jak beznadziejny był.  
\- Możemy się przyjaźnić wiesz? – wydukała Yerim, nerwowo przebierając palcami. – To nie tak, że chce całkowicie zrywać z tobą kontakt.

\- Ale ja nie chcę tego dłużej ciągnąć – odpowiedział, zagryzając policzki od środka. – Na mnie najwyższa pora.

Kwietniowy deszcz w połączeniu ze smętną melodią bębniącą w uszach Jihoona były idealnym zwieńczeniem melancholijnego humoru, jaki przepełniał go całego. Było mu zimno, więc dłonie trzęsły mu się gorzej, niż w zeszłym roku, pomimo znacznie wyżej temperatury. Ale właściwie kogo to obchodziło, dopóki zimnica nie była jego największym zmartwieniem?

\- Przepraszam – ciągnęła dalej, ewidentnie czując drażniące wyrzuty sumienia. – Przepraszam cię, tak bardzo.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. – Uśmiechnął się słabo, ponieważ tylko na tyle mógł się zdobyć. W końcu nie było mu do śmiechu. – Nie podobam ci się i tyle. Rozumiem to. Do takich rzeczy nie da się zmusić, ale dzięki za szczerość. Może za jakiś czas będę potrafił z tobą normalnie rozmawiać, ale na razie nie umiem i nie chcę, dlatego idę. Cześć.

\- Jihoon, ja…

Nie chciał słyszeć kolejnych, durnych przeprosin. Zostawił ją samą, chociaż właściwie to niekoniecznie samą, ponieważ chwilę po tym ujrzał, że obok niej stanął nieznajomy. Jihoon domyślił się, że to on zawrócił dziewczynie w głowie. Możliwe, że gdyby nie on, ich związek potrwałby trochę dłużej; nawet jeżeli sztucznie. Przynajmniej przez kolejny miesiąc czułby się potrzebny. Gdyby nie odwrócił się, jego dusza nie otrzymałaby swoistego siarczystego policzka. Yerim wtuliła się w chłopaka, którego z tej odległości nie można było skwalifikować jako urodziwego czy też nie, ale na pewno wysokiego i barczystego; całkowite przeciwieństwo niskiego i drobnego Jihoona. Szlak by to. Kolejny raz już się nie odwrócił.

Jego samotna wędrówka trwała w nieskończoność. I choć początkowo planował udać się na salę treningową, gdzie mógłby wyładować emocje poprzez boksowanie worka treningowego przez bitą godzinę lub wrócić do mieszkania, przebrać się i pójść biegać, chociaż prawdę mówiąc kondycji nie miał zbyt dobrej, to ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Zwyczajnie spacerował, a właściwie to szusował od jednej ulicy do drugiej. Wolał nie wiedzieć ile czasu mu to zajęło, ale sądząc po zmianach zachodzących w naturalnym oświetleniu, a będąc dokładniejszym, jego braku, domyślał się, że był to długi odcinek czasu. Był zły, smutny i jednocześnie rozczarowany – zarówno sobą, jak i swoją byłą dziewczyną. Na domiar złego nie mógł nawet kupić sobie papierosów lub pójść do baru, bo pełnoletniość osiągał dopiero w lutym przyszłego roku. Pod natłokiem przemyśleń po prostu stał wbity, niczym kołek i nie ruszał się, jedynie niecierpliwie poruszając palcami.

\- Cześć, poznajesz mnie? – Jihoon początkowo nie usłyszał słów skierowanych do niego. – Ekhem, ekhem. – Po odkrząknięciu nie tylko go usłyszał, ale także ujrzał.

Soonyoung był jego kolegą z równoległej klasy. Kojarzył go wyłącznie ze wspólnych zajęć wychowania fizycznego w zeszłym roku, co spowodowane było zwolnieniem jednego z nauczycieli. Nie miał z nim większej styczności, z wyjątkiem krótkich rozmów na temat szkoły, nic więcej. Wydawał się być bezkonfliktowy i bardzo w porządku. Jego cechą charakterystyczną były „roześmiane oczy”, które były wyjątkowe i przypominały jego optymistyczne podejście do życia.

\- A, cześć – odparł, starając się nie ukazywać swojej złości. Przecież Soonyoung nie zrobił nic złego, stąd nie chciał wyładowywać na nim swoich negatywnych emocji.

\- Może dosiądziesz się do mnie? – zaproponował, wskazując na miejsce obok siebie. – Też jestem sam, więc możemy chociaż chwilę porozmawiać. Zawsze chciałem cię lepiej poznać.

Normalnie Jihoon doceniłby tą szczerość i bardzo uprzejme zachowanie ze strony chłopaka, ale nie dzisiaj.

\- Chyba odpuszczę. – Dzisiaj nie był w nastroju do głębszego zapoznawania się z kimkolwiek. Nawet jeżeli w rzeczywistości potrzebował tego. – Może innym razem.

\- Mam papierosy.

\- Nie trzeba, serio – skłamał, chociaż prawdą było, że może przynajmniej nikotyna dałaby mu odrobinę przyjemności. – Poza tym, nie jestem palaczem. – W tej kwestii teoretycznie nie kłamał, ponieważ nie palił nałogowo; wyłącznie w szczególnych przypadkach.

\- Nie krępuj się i bierz – nie ustępował, podając mu paczkę papierosów. – Pewnie nie byłeś tego świadom, ale chwilę temu zacząłeś grzebać po kieszeniach, a potem zakląłeś dość głośno, bo znalazłeś tylko klucze i zapalniczkę. Właściwie to było jakieś pięć minut temu, bo dopiero przy twojej trzeciej rundce wokół stawu stwierdziłem, że zagadam.

\- Okej, dzięki – odpowiedział nieco zmieszany, wziął papierosa i od razu go zapalił, kilka razy mocno się zaciągając. Dopiero po tym dosiadł się do chłopaka. – Trener nie jest zły, że palisz?

\- To nie moje. Też nie palę – odrzekł, szeroko się uśmiechając. – A tak serio, to zdarza mi się. Chociaż staram się, jak najmniej, bo nie powinienem katować swoich płuc. Wiadomo, nie chciałbym, żeby to wpłynęło na wyniki drużyny, ale czasami mnie niesie i nie potrafię wytrzymać. A jak jest z tobą?

\- Też nie powinienem – odpowiedział zdawkowo, kręcąc głową. – Żaden sportowiec nie powinien.

\- Masz rację, ale czasami sobie myślę: co mi zależy? Na chwilę obecną nie wiążę z tym przyszłości, ale jednak od dzieciaka lubiłem grać w kosza, a większość osób z drużyny jest dla mnie jak bracia, więc czuję jakąś odpowiedzialność. Staram się, jak mogę, ale fajek nie potrafię sobie odmówić.

\- Mi nie zależy tym bardziej. – To był najszybciej wypalony papieros w całym jego życiu. – Walczę sam i nie mam motywacji, żeby sobie nie popalać. Tym bardziej, że wraz ze skończeniem szkoły rzucam boks.

\- Czemu? – Nie mógł ukryć swojego zdziwienia. – Przecież zajmowałeś dobre miejsce. Słyszałem, że dostałeś się nawet na zawody do Seulu.

\- Dostałem, to prawda, ale ćwiczyłem tylko po to, aby jakoś zająć wolny czas. To nigdy nie było moją pasją.

\- Wcale, a wcale?

\- Ani trochę. Poza tym później pewnie pójdę na studia, jak prawie każdy po ogólniaku – powiedział, zwracając głowę w kierunku chłopaka. – Zaskakuje mnie twoja ilość pytań.

\- Zawsze chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, to dlatego.

\- Dziękuję. Doceniam to. – To było szczere.

Jihoon dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie dlaczego tutaj się znalazł i znowu zebrały się w nim różnorakie uczucia. I może to było naiwne z jego strony, ale czuł, że chciał się z nim podzielić swoim dzisiejszym przeżyciem. Jeśli nie zrobiłby tego teraz, nie miałby innej okazji, aby wyznać swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Smutną prawdą było to, że nie miał nikogo bliskiego.

– Mogę ci się zwierzyć? – wypalił ni stąd, ni zowąd. Tego dnia nie chciał owijać w bawełnę.

Soonyoung wyłącznie skinął głową i wysłuchał całej historii w skupieniu, nie przerywając ani razu. Możliwe, że trwało to równie długo, co jego wędrówka po mieście, bo z prawie pełnego opakowania papierosów, pozostało zaledwie kilka sztuk. Naturalnie zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej, ale przynajmniej nie ciemnej, bo ławka, przy której siedzieli znajdowała się przy dwóch, jarzących się słupach z oświetleniem.

\- Jesteś przystojny i masz dobry charakter, więc dlaczego potrzebujesz jeszcze kolejnej rzeczy? – Soonyoung zapytał w przestrzeń, jednak Jihoon nie zgadzał się z tym. W każdym z tych aspektów miał defekty; nie było tak, jak mówił chłopak. – Nie można mieć wszystkiego, Jihoon. Ludzie nie są idealni, ale trzeba to zaakceptować. – Otworzył usta, a po chwili znowu je zamknął, jakby nie był pewien czy powinien to mówić. – Na przykład dla mnie jesteś naprawdę wartościową osobą i nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na to ile masz wzrostu lub czy masz jakieś wady. Twoje zalety wybijają się ponad to – dodał, po czym go pocałował.

Jihoon nie wiedział dlaczego chłopak to zrobił, a w trakcie pocałunku starał się to rozszyfrować. Zapewne gdyby był to każdy inny dzień oderwałby się od niego i na spokojnie spytał o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale nie dzisiaj. Po zerwaniu z dziewczyną, którą kochał, poprawka – nadal kochał, był zbyt zrozpaczony, aby nie docenić zachowania chłopaka. Przez moment poczuł się dostrzeżony i zapomniał o wysokim nieznajomym, który możliwe, że teraz spędzał czas z jego ukochaną; pocałunkami i pięknymi słowami sprawiając, że zapomniała o wyrzutach sumienia. Z tego powodu nie potrafił oderwać się od Soonyounga, odwzajemniając motyle pocałunki. Jednak z czasem stały się one głębsze i dopiero wówczas zrozumiał powagę sytuacji.

\- Wystarczy – wychrypiał, odsuwając się od Soonyounga. Starał się być spokojny.

\- Ja, przepraszam, poniosło mnie – szepnął, przesuwając palcami po swoich jasnych włosach. W świetle można było zauważyć, jak mocno się napuszyły pod wpływem niespokojnych dłoni. – Chciałem, żebyś chociaż nie chwilę zapomniał o tamtej dziewczynie. Ona nie jest tego warta.

\- Ah, czyli o to chodziło – odparł, dostając odpowiedź na zastanawiające go pytanie. – Dzięki za starania, ale nie potrzebuję litości.

\- Chciałem ci pokazać, że jesteś o wiele więcej warty, niż ci się wydaje. – Wciąż był zestresowany.

\- Jeśli myślałeś, że dzięki tobie nagle stwierdzę: „Oh, jestem zajebisty”, to pomyliłeś się, ale nieważne. – Natychmiast wstał i poprawił swoją kurtkę. Nigdy nie powiedział czegoś takiego do nieznajomego, właściwie to do nikogo. – Miło, że mnie wysłuchałeś, ale może jednak popełniłem głupotę. Mówi się trudno. Do zobaczenia w szkole, Soonyoung.

Jihoon wplótł w te słowa zbyt wiele jadu, ale nie dbał o to. Po raz kolejny tego dnia był zły, a litość ze strony chłopaka wyłącznie rozpaliła uśpione przez ostatnie kilka godzin uczucia. Nienawidził, gdy ludzie się nad nimi litowali. W końcu to nie był pierwszy raz, dlatego odwrócił się plecami do chłopaka i ruszył w stronę domu, zadowolony z faktu, że Soonyoung dłużej się nie tłumaczył. O dziwo zasnął dość szybko, chociaż reprymenda ze strony matki nieco go zmartwiła. Faktycznie nie powinien wracać tak późno bez wcześniejszego poinformowania, nawet jeśli lada moment miał być pełnoletni. Cały ten stres sprawił, że po położeniu się do łóżka był po prostu zmęczony i nie miał siły na rozmyślanie nad sytuacjami z minionego dnia.

Rano uświadomił sobie, że zrobił źle i nie powinien tak naskakiwać na Soonyounga. Jednak z drugiej strony pocałunek wywołał w nim mętlik, co tamten powinien mieć na uwadze. W końcu niecodziennym jest, aby pocałował cię kolega, z którym w gruncie rzeczy nie miałeś do czynienia. Czyżby Soonyoung nie był do końca taki, jak reszta czy może tak, jak mówił – trochę go poniosło? Jihoon nie chciał się wtrącać w nieswoje życie, dlatego stwierdził, że nie warto roztrząsać tej sytuacji i najlepiej byłoby o niej zapomnieć. Z wyjątkiem oschłego potraktowania, bo za to chciał przeprosić.

Z tego powodu następnego dnia, na pierwszej przerwie zaczął rozglądać się za klasą Soonyounga. Jego poszukiwania nie trwały długo, ponieważ okazało się, że znajdowała się ona na tym samym piętrze. Jednakże nim zdążył do niego podejść Soonyoung sam do niego podbiegł, krótko się z nim witając.

\- Przepraszam za tamto – powiedział pewniej, niż wtedy. Po raz pierwszy się nie uśmiechał i był poważny, co Jihoon doceniał, acz nie do końca pojmował; nie powinien przejmować się nim do tego stopnia, skoro znali się wyłącznie z widzenia.

\- Nie musisz być tak śmiertelnie poważny – przerwał mu Jihoon. – To ja chciałem cię przeprosić. Nie powinienem tak na ciebie naskakiwać.

\- Daj mi skończyć – poprosił go, przez chwilę zagryzając dolną wargę. – Naprawdę ucieszyłem się, że spędziłeś ze mną te kilka godzin. Jeszcze bardziej ucieszyłem się, gdy powiedziałeś mi co cię trapi i dlatego przesadziłem. Fajnie, że mogłem się na coś przydać, ale nie chciałbym, żebyś myślał, że popełniłeś błąd. – Zatrzymał się na moment, chcąc ostrożnie dobrać słowa. – Możesz uważać mnie za nachalnego, ale serio chciałbym się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

Jihoon nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Był szczęśliwy słysząc, że ktoś chciał zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Dotychczas jego jedynym kolegą był Chan – młodszy o trzy lata gimnazjalista, z którym spędzał wiele czasu na treningach. Był od niego niewiele wyższy i znajdował się w tej samej kategorii wagowej, dlatego trener od początku przygotowywał ich wspólnie. Czasami po treningu rozmawiali godzinę, czy dwie; głównie o zwykłych tematach, bez zagłębiania się w troski. Tak naprawdę tylko jego była dziewczyna wiedziała o nim coś więcej, niż klasowi koledzy lub Chan. Z nikim więcej nie dzielił się swoimi problemami, ponieważ nie potrafił się w pełni otworzyć. Jego kompleks sprawiał, że nie był zdolny do zawarcia głębszej znajomości z kimkolwiek. Prędzej, czy później wszystko się rozpadało, ponieważ dochodziło do momentu, gdzie powinien się przełamać. Jihoon nie chciał nawet próbować. Dopóki sam nie dostrzeże swoich zalet, inni również ich nie zauważą.

\- Czy jesteś pewny na co się piszesz? – spytał, dziwiąc się postawie chłopaka.

Kształt jego oczu niesamowicie przypominał Jihoonowi jego własne – z mocną, pojedynczą powieką, jednak różniące się tym, że te Soonyounga były mniejsze i bardziej skośne. Spomiędzy nich dostrzegł błyszczące iskry; specyficzną nieustępliwość.

\- Jasne, że jestem – odrzekł, nie potrafiąc ukryć entuzjazmu. – Mówiłem, że długo czekałem na ten moment.

\- Przecież mnie nie znasz, więc dlaczego?

\- Już się znamy – poprawił go, uważnie mu się przeglądając. Jihoon po raz kolejny czuł na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie, co było dla niego nowe i trochę nieprzyjemne. Tym bardziej, że od zawsze czuł się niezauważalny. – A odpowiedzi nie znam. Wyróżniałeś się na tle innych i dlatego wydałeś mi się interesujący, tak po prostu.

Pierwsza przerwa nie była długa, dlatego w całej szkole rozbrzmiał dzwonek, który oznajmiał nie tylko początek zajęć, ale także koniec rozmowy z Soonyoungiem.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę przyjść do ciebie na długiej przerwie – zaproponował, chcąc podjąć ryzyko. Tym samym nieświadomie wybrał drogę, dzięki której mógł rozkwitnąć. – Możemy spotkać się na dziedzińcu i wspólnie zjeść.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę – odrzekł, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Następnie pożegnali się, a Jihoon dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że podczas uśmiechu chłopak przypomina dziecko; w tym momencie można byłoby pomyśleć, że jest nawet młodszy od Chana. Oczywiście pomijając jego przeciętny, a nawet nieco wyższy dla licealisty wzrost i smukłą sylwetkę; nie drobną czy chudą, tylko szczupłą i możliwe, że atletyczną, co zawdzięczał treningami koszykówki.

Dwie lekcje minęły szybko, a Jihoon przez cały ten czas był ciekawy jak będzie wyglądała ich rozmowa. Nie mógł ukryć, że zainteresowanie Soonyounga mu schlebiało. To był pierwszy raz, gdy nie on, lecz ktoś inni zabiegał o kontakt, dlatego na poprzedniej przerwie udał się po dwa napoje w puszce; ot niewielki gest. Możliwe, że po raz wtóry stał się naiwny i zbyt bardzo ucieszył się z powodu poznania kolejnej osoby, ale nie potrafił tego opanować. Każda nowa osoba w jego życiu podnosiła go na duchu. Jihoon nie potrzebował wiele – nie musiał być doskonałym uczniem, sportowcem i posiadać fortunę; wystarczyło mu zainteresowanie przynajmniej jednej osoby. Dopiero wtedy czuł się czegoś wart. Poza tym miał dość samotności.

\- Tu jestem! – zawołał Soonyoung, machając w jego w stroną.

Znajdował się na jednej z wielu ławek na dziedzińcu, umieszczonych w słońcu. W przeciwieństwie do sobotniego wieczora, dzisiejszego poranka pogoda dopisywała i zapowiadało się, że będzie jeszcze cieplej. Jihoon czuł, że to jakiś dobry znak, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

\- Cześć, znowu – powiedział, dosiadając się do chłopaka. W przeciwieństwie do tamtego, który miał wyprostowane nogi, usiadł po turecku, nie opierając się o ławkę. – Co tam masz dobrego? – spytał, zauważając pudełko z lunchem.

\- Spora porcja ryżu z indykiem – odpowiedział, kręcąc zabawnie nosem. – Powoli mam dość tego jedzenia, ale chciałbym trochę przytyć. Takie małe wyzwanie, jak się nie uda to trudno. Poza tym, trener i tak nie pozwala nam jeść niezdrowo, także różnica jest niewielka.

\- Przecież dobrze wyglądasz.

\- Nie mam do siebie obiekcji, ale ostatnio sporo trenuję i nie czuję się za dobrze – odparł, a następnie zabrał się za posiłek. – Na ostatnim meczu zasłabłem, dlatego stwierdziłem, że nie mogę olewać diety. Tym bardziej, że ćwiczę trzy razy w tygodniu po dwie godziny, a prócz tego po szkole zawsze idę przynajmniej na godzinę na boisko, żeby poćwiczyć rzuty. – Zaczął wyliczać na palcach, a po jego minie można było wywnioskować, że sam się zdziwił jaką część czasu przeznacza na trening. – No i jeszcze gdy jest ładna pogoda, biegam rano. Lubię czuć satysfakcję po męczącym dniu. Ale oczywiście czasami odpuszczam i wtedy spotykam się z przyjaciółmi.

\- Podziwiam cię – wyznał, w tym samym czasie uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo marnuje swój czas. – Jestem zbyt leniwy, żeby tak żyć.

\- Czyli co robisz w wolnym czasie?

\- Nic szczególnego. – Wzruszył ramionami, również zabierając się za posiłek. W jego przypadku była to słodka bułka, którą kupował każdego dnia w piekarni, znajdującej się przy szkole. – Po powrocie ze szkoły robię obiad, a potem gram na konsoli, czasami czytam komiksy. Jeszcze dużo śpię i to wszystko.

\- Każdy robi to, na co ma ochotę – stwierdził, znowu przypatrując się mu uważnie. Tym razem Jihoon czuł się z tym mniej niekomfortowo, jakby powoli do tego przywykał. – Zapomniałeś o boksie, to też chyba zajmuje jakiś czas, prawda?

\- Faktycznie, ale nie przykładam do tego takiej wagi, jak ty. Często opuszczam treningi i jakoś szczególnie nie dbam o swoją kondycję.

\- A nie chciałbyś ze mną biegać? – Zmrużył oczy, ponieważ promienie słoneczne wpadały na ich twarze. Na szczęście mimo swojej ostrości, były przyjemnie ciepłe. – Brzmisz jakbyś mimo wszystko nie był zadowolony z tego, co robisz, więc czemu nie? Z wielką chęcią spędziłbym z tobą dodatkowy czas.

\- Nie mam kondycji – odpowiedział, odwracając twarz od słońca i skoncentrował się na palcach Soonyounga, które w przeciwieństwie do jego były długie, lecz nie dziewczęce. Nieświadomie zawsze porównywał się do innych, widząc w nich zalety, których sam nie posiadał. – To nie ma sensu. Tylko bym cię spowalniał – dodał, choć tak naprawdę chciał spróbować.

\- Nie od razu zbudowano Rzym, wiesz? – Soonyoung lekko uderzył go w bok, uśmiechając się szeroko i znowu wyglądając, jak dziecko. Jihoon dziwił się, że wcześniej nie zauważył, że niedaleko niego znajdowała się tak pozytywna osoba. – Małymi kroczkami stajemy się co raz lepsi. Nie można się poddawać na starcie. Oczywiście nie nalegam, jeśli cię to nie interesuję, ale jeśli boisz się, że sobie nie poradzisz, to spróbuj. Razem damy radę.

\- Okej, skoro tak mówisz – kiwnął Jihoon, ciesząc się z zachowania chłopaka. Może faktycznie sobie poradzi i nie potrzebnie się zamartwia? – Ah właśnie, zapomniałem – powiedział nieco głośniej, sięgając do plecaka, w którym schował dwa napoje. – Nie wiedziałem co lubisz, więc wziąłem colę i napój mango.

\- Uwielbiam mango. Trafiłeś idealnie – powiedział rozpromieniony, sięgając po jedną z puszek. Od razu po tym otworzył ją i wziął łapczywy łyk. – Dziękuję.

\- Swoją drogą, mam dla ciebie pieniądze za szlugi. – Sięgnął do portfela, ale Soonyoung machnął ręką i znowu zrobił rozbrajającą minę, teatralnie naburmuszoną. – Nie lubię być dłużny, więc bierz. Albo oddam ci następnym razem, gdy kupię paczkę.

\- Przestań, to nic takiego – upierał się, podnosząc do góry puszkę z napojem. – Wystarczy, że kupisz mi jeszcze dwie takie i zjesz ze mną posiłek. Wtedy będziemy kwita.

\- Dobra, ale wątpię, że tyle ze mną wytrzymasz.

\- Jeszcze byś się zdziwił – mruknął Soonyoung, lecz Jihoon nie dopatrywał się w tym czegoś głębszego. Choć tak naprawdę w tych słowach zawarte było coś więcej, niż mógłby tylko sobie wyobrazić. Chłopak spojrzał na telefon, a jego radosna mina minimalnie zbladła. – Zaraz będzie dzwonek, więc no, czy mógłbym – Soonyoung na chwilę się zaciął, jakby się zawstydził – mógłbym twój numer telefonu?

\- Jasne – odpowiedział natychmiast, domyślając się o co chodziło. – Chciałbyś pewnie się zgadać odnośnie tego biegania?

\- No tak, ale nie tylko – przytaknął, rozglądając się na boki. Rozprostował palce, a następnie wyłamał kostki; jednak w dalszym ciągu zdawał się być onieśmielony. – Moglibyśmy się kiedyś spotkać po szkole. Tak po koleżeńsku iść na jakieś piwo czy coś. Jeśli oczywiście będziesz miał czas, niekoniecznie teraz, ale no odezwij się, gdy będziesz wolny, bo ja zawsze z chęcią.

\- Mam czasu pod dostatkiem – odpowiedział, starając się ukryć oczywiste zadowolenie, a później podyktował mu swój numer.

Zgodnie ze słowami Soonyounga lada moment zadzwonił dzwonek, więc musieli rozejść się do swoich klas. Jihoon całą lekcję zakrywał usta dłonią, ponieważ nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek z klasy zobaczył jego szeroki uśmiech. Przez kilka godzin myślał o nowym znajomym, który pojawił się w idealnym momencie. Jego myśli przynajmniej przez pół dnia nie obejmowały Yerim. Dopiero popołudniu, gdy chciał zrobić sobie drzemkę uświadomił sobie, że znalazła sobie kogoś nowego. Pomyślał, że może faktycznie na nią nie zasługiwał, więc wziął niewielkie lusterko i leżąc na plecach, wyciągnął ręce ku górze i z ogromną goryczą, zakrawającą wręcz o wstręt, wpatrywał się we własne odbicie.

 

*

 

Po skończeniu lekcji wrócił do domu, żeby odłożyć plecak, a następnie wziął torbę sportową i wyszedł z domu. Jihoonowi nigdzie się nie spieszyło, więc spokojnym tempem szedł na przystanek autobusowy. Widząc z daleka jego autobus nie miał zamiaru biec, bo był pewien, że i tak nie zdąży. Nawet jeśli wsiądzie w następny, za dziesięć minut i tak będzie pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem treningu. Korzystając z wolnego czasu, stanął obok kosza na śmieci i zapalił jednego papierosa, ironicznie przy plakacie, którego szyldem było: „Palenie zabija”. Nieszczególnie zmotywowało go to do zaprzestania kupowania papierosów, ponieważ śmierć czekała każdego, więc jeśli nawet za kilka lat dopadły go rak płuc, powiedziałby tylko: trudno, to było na własne życzenie.

\- Nieładnie, staruchu, chyba powinienem zdemaskować cię przed trenerem – powiedział Chan, nienaturalnym dla niego niskim głosem, wyskakując nie wiadomo skąd i tym samym sprawiając, że Jihoon wnet podskoczył. – Żartuję, przecież nic takiego nie zrobię.

\- Kiedyś cię zamorduję – wyznał, uderzając go mocno w ramię. Nie szczędził siły, bo po chwili jego samego również zabolała ręka; nawet była lekko zaczerwieniona.

\- Ał – syknął, łapiąc się za miejsce, w które został uderzony. – Odpłacę ci się za to na treningu – mruknął, sztyletując go spojrzeniem, a następnie uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. – Poczekam na twoje osiemnaste urodziny, a potem cię pozwę za nękanie i trafisz do więzienia.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł, pstrykając palcami. Z trudem powstrzymał śmiech. – Mam na ciebie więcej haków, niż ci się wydaje. Gdybym powiedział twoim rodzicom co wyrabiasz, gdy niby u mnie nocujesz, to miałbyś gorsze piekło, niż ja w więzieniu.

Chociaż Chan na to nie wyglądał, do niedawna był większym rozrabiaką, aniżeli jego rodzice czy dalsi znajomi mogliby się spodziewać. Już od dwunastego roku życia chodził na domówki do licealistów, głównie znajomych z treningów. Jihoon szczerze wątpił, że Chan nie pił tam alkoholu, bo był w tym wieku, kiedy prawie nikt nie potrafił odmówić. Poza tym, czy on chciałby odmówić? Raz zdarzyło się, że zauważył go pod wpływem, nawet sam nie wiedział jakiego świństwa, i przyszedł do niego, prosząc go o alibi. Wtedy to się zaczęło – za każdym razem, gdy Chan gdzieś wychodził, mówił, że udaje się do Jihoona, a tamten nie potrafił odmówić. Niejednokrotnie kłamał, ponieważ młodszy w istocie u niego nie spał, a kiedy dzwoniła matka młodszego, wciskał jej jakieś bujdy, że tamten właśnie się mył lub źle że poszedł wcześniej spać. Trwało to już ponad dwa lata, a Jihoon nie umiał mu odmówić; nawet jeśli było to nieodpowiedzialne. Gdyby Chanowi coś się stało winą zostałby obarczony on, ale skoro obiecał, to nie mógł się z tego wycofać. Nie chciał sprawiać mu problemów.

\- Dobra, dobra, już nic nie mówię – zawył, klepiąc Jihoona po plecach. – Mój drogi przyjacielu, obędzie się bez tego.

Przyjacielu? Jihoon nie lubił, gdy ktokolwiek się tak do niego zwracał. W końcu nie byli przyjaciółmi, więc nie rozumiał dlaczego tamten użył tak wielkich słów; nawet jeżeli w żartach. Jednak nie skomentował tego, ponieważ mimo wszystko Chan był dla niego kolegą, z którym mógł zamienić kilka słów i pożartować. Dzięki niemu nie był bezustannie sam.

\- Przemyślę to. – Udał zamyślonego i lekko wydął usta. – Swoją drogą, czemu jesteś tak wcześnie? Zazwyczaj się spóźniasz.

\- Skończyłem wcześniej lekcje i stwierdziłem, że może spotkam cię na przystanku. I miałem rację – wyznał, wpatrując się w dal. Dla Jihoona brzmiało to jak blef, ale nie zagłębiał się w to. Lada moment powinien przyjechać ich autobus. – Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy na dłużej. Ostatnio nie było cię na treningach, więc trochę się zmartwiłem. Coś się stało?

\- W sumie to nic specjalnego, tylko dziewczyna ze mną zerwała – odparł, starając się brzmieć naturalnie, chociaż w rzeczywistości to nie było „nic takiego”. W dalszym ciągu czuł przygnębienie.

\- Co, jak to? – spytał, rozdziawiając szeroko usta. – Myślałem, że między wami wszystko było w porządku. Przecież nawet ze sobą sypialiście.

Czasami Jihoon odnosił wrażenie, że to właśnie przez seks wiele rzeczy zaczęło nie być takie, jakie powinno. Nawet jeśli Yerim była fizycznie zadowolona, to nie czuła się przy nim w pełni komfortowo. Domyślał się, że zauważała jego niepewność, dzięki czemu nie czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie i dobrze.

\- Nie kochała mnie i znalazła nowego – oznajmił, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Nie miał zamiaru rozklejać się przy drugiej osobie, a w szczególności w miejscu publicznym. – Może tak miało być, a może sam sobie na to zapracowałem. Nie warto tego roztrząsać.

\- Szacunek, ja już dawno bym się załamał – powiedział, a Jihoon miał nadzieję, że tamten złapał przynętę. – O patrz, nasz autobus.

W istocie tak nie było, ale Chan wolał to przemilczeć, nie chcąc dodatkowo dobijać starszego. Jihoon z wyjątkiem krycia go, nie potrafił kłamać, a jeśli ktoś byłby wyjątkowo wścibski to wyciągnąłby z niego prawie wszystko. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, albo nie chciał sobie zdać, jak bardzo naiwną osobą był.

Kilkanaście minut później znajdowali się już na miejscu. Chwilę porozmawiali, omijając temat Yerim, przebrali się w sportowe ubrania i równo o siedemnastej rozpoczęli trening. Z początku Jihoon nie przykładał się do rozgrzewki, ponieważ był zbyt zajęty natrętnymi myślami, ale później przypomniał sobie słowa Soonyounga. Z tego powodu postanowił, że po raz pierwszy da z siebie wszystko na próbnych walkach, bo skoro zdarzało mu się wygrywać bez starań, to co by było, gdyby włożył w to sporo wysiłku? Podczas sparingu z Chanem trochę go poniosło, ale trener był pod wrażeniem.

\- Chciałem cię ochrzanić za olewanie treningów, ale przemilczę to – rzekł zadowolony trener, zarządzając krótką przerwę na wodę i odsapnięcie. – Ten odpoczynek sporo ci dał, więc jestem z ciebie dumny. Jeśli przez następny miesiąc będzie tak samo, to masz szansę na to, że wyślę cię na zawody w Seulu.

Jihoon tylko kiwnął głową i podszedł do Chana, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Trochę przesadziłem, przepraszam – zaczął, dosiadając się do niego na podłodze. Zdyszany oparł się o ścianę, a lśniące od potu włosy zgarnął do tyłu. – Dostałeś w ochraniacz, ale chyba trochę spuchła ci twarz.

\- Taki sport, to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz – odparł, wstając na równe nogi i tupiąc jedną z nich. – Tylko cholera, to ja miałem cię sprać na kwaśne jabłko za wcześniejsze pobicie mnie.

\- Odpłacisz mi się następnym razem – Jihoon wystawił mu język, a tamten go za niego złapał. – Kletyn i debil, jakich malo – seplenił się, chcąc znowu go zdzielić w głowę, ale po chwili się opamiętał i stwierdził, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie miał ku temu powód; wtedy oberwie mu się dwukrotnie.

Trening skończył się około dziewiętnastej, a Jihoon był na tyle zmęczony, że ledwo stał na nogach. W tym momencie marzył tylko o zimnym prysznicu, kolacji i łóżku.

\- Dawno nie byłem tak wymordowany – stwierdził, poprawiając koszulkę, która się do niego przylepiła. Na szczęście o tej godzinie było chłodniej, więc mógł nacieszyć się rześkim powietrzem. – Myślę, że w przyszłym tygodniu też przyjdę.

\- Wyglądasz, jak trup, ale chyba dobrze się bawiłeś, co? – spytał Chan, lustrując bladego, jak ściana Jihoona; mimo to miał różowe policzki i mokre włosy.

\- Racja, chyba pierwszy raz miałem taką frajdę.

Odpowiedź była prosta – dopiero, gdy się postarał, w pełni docenił trening. Dotychczas miał go w głębokim poważaniu, dlatego nie mógł czerpać z niego przyjemności. Jednakże po porządnym spoceniu się i szczerej chęci zwycięstwa, otrzymał sporą motywację. Soonyoung miał rację, fajnie było poczuć satysfakcję.

\- Miło to słyszeć – stwierdził Chan, uśmiechając się lekko i przykładając okład z lodem do spuchniętej twarzy. – Może przed powrotem do domu zatrzymamy się na chwilę przy naszej ławce?

\- Możemy trochę posiedzieć – zgodził się, ponieważ nie potrafił odmówić. To nie tak, że nie chciał rozmawiać z młodszym; był najzwyczajniej w świecie zmęczony.

Ich ławka znajdowała się niedaleko sali bokserskiej, na prawie niezamieszkałym blokowisku, gdzie nikt im nie przeszkadzał i mogli rozmawiać do woli.

\- Nie wiem czemu zmieniłeś nastawienie, aż fajnie na ciebie popatrzeć. Nawet uśmiech ci się zmienił, ale wiesz, nie przesadzaj – powiedział ostrożnie. Ewidentnie się o niego martwił. – Nie jedna osoba po zerwaniu chce nagle zrobić z siebie superbohatera czy coś. Pamiętasz tego kolesia, który wylądował w szpitalu w zeszłym roku? – Jihoon kiwnął głową i nie przerywał mu, jednak obawy młodszego nie miały nic do rzeczywistości. – Gdyby nie przesadzał byłoby z nim w porządku, ale on za bardzo się przetrenowywał i skończył z licznymi kontuzjami. Teraz nie będzie mógł ćwiczyć nigdzie, do końca życia. Dlatego spokojnie, Jihoon, okej?

\- Dzięki za troskę, ale nie musisz się martwić – odpowiedział, raz patrzą na granatowe niebo, a raz na Chana.

\- To dlaczego nagle zmieniłeś nastawienie? – spytał, przypatrując mu się uważnie. – Zawsze miałeś wywalone, a po zerwaniu dajesz z siebie wszystko. Coś tu nie pasuje.

\- Czyli było, aż tak widać, że się nie staram? – Jihoon uśmiechnął się krzywo, chociaż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – No dobra, powiem ci.

\- W końcu moja ciekawość zostanie zaspokojona – powiedział Chan, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Trochę inaczej patrzę, a może staram się patrzeć na pewne sprawy nie przez Yerim, ale przez Soonyounga – zaczął, nie będąc pewny czy powinien wspomnieć o pocałunku. Normalnie zapewne przyznałby się do tego, ale w tym przypadku nie było to potrzebne, dlatego ominął tę część; pozostałą historię opowiedział, nie szczędząc detali. – I wtedy stwierdziłem, że może faktycznie spróbuję, i że może coś mi się uda. Wiem, że to tylko małe rzeczy, ale dla mnie sporo znaczą. Na przykład pochwała ze strony trenera.

\- Skoro tak, to faktycznie niepotrzebnie się martwiłem. – Po tych słowach wstał z ławki i uniósł palec, jakby mu groził. – Ale pamiętaj i tak nie przesadzaj. Jak coś ci odwali to pisz, a ja od razu postawię cię do pionu.

\- Nie trzeba, serio – wykręcił się Jihoon, nie chcąc sprawiać problemów. Po chwili też wstał i dołączył do Chana. – Czyli zbieramy się do domu, tak?

\- Raczej tak – odparł, wąchając swoją koszulkę. – Może i przewietrzyliśmy się, ale nasze ubrania nadal śmierdzą. Wolę nie wiedzieć co będą przeżywać ludzie z autobusu, jeśli będzie ścisk.

\- Jesteś ohydny – stwierdził, kręcąc nosem, chociaż Chan miał rację.

Po czterdziestu minutach byli pod jego blokiem, a stamtąd Chan poszedł dalej, ponieważ mieszkał kilometr dalej. Pierwsze co zrobił to oczywiście kąpiel, a później poszedł spać; nawet nie miał siły, żeby cokolwiek zjeść, chociaż przez ostatnią godzinę umierał z głodu. Pomimo ogarniającego zmęczenia czuł się szczęśliwy, jednakże nie dostrzegał pewnych rzeczy, które były na wyciągnięcie ręki. Było zbyt wcześnie, aby zauważył ludzi, troszczących się o niego. W dalszym ciągu wydawało mu się, że był sam.

 

*

 

Ze względu na to, że poprzedniego dnia usnął przed dwudziestą wstał o piątej, czyli równe dwie godziny przed budzikiem. Starał się ponownie usnąć, ale nie potrafił; wyłącznie kręcił się po łóżku. Z tego powodu udał się do kuchni z zamiarem zrobieniem porządnego posiłku. Pierwszy raz od trzech lat nie będzie miał na śniadanie jego ulubionej słodkiej bułki, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, ponieważ dzięki porannemu gotowaniu minęła mu przynajmniej godzina. Bez względu na to, że nigdy nie przyrządzał jedzenia, nie gotował najgorzej. Smażony ryż wyszedł mu nad wyraz dobrze, więc jedną porcję zjadł od razu po przygotowaniu, drugą spakował do szkoły, a trzecią zostawił dla mamy – taka mała niespodzianka od jedynego syna.

\- Nie wierzę – powiedziała matka Jihoona, przecierając oczy. – Zrobiłeś mi śniadanie?

\- No tak, jak widać na dołączonym obrazku – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się słabo i wyrywając się z uścisku kobiety, ponieważ nie przepadał za przytulaniem się. – Zjadłem i jest nawet dobre.

\- Dziękuję – rzekła, włączając wodę na kawę, a następnie zabierając się na posiłek. – Czemu wstałeś tak wcześnie, jest jakaś specjalna okazja?

\- Położyłem się wcześnie i nie mogłem już usnąć – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować, a ja idę wziąć prysznic. Pierwszy raz będę mógł na spokojnie się przygotować, dziwna sprawa – ostatnie słowa mruknął w powietrze, a następnie udał się do łazienki.

Jihoon miał więcej czasu na przemyślenia, więc zaczął dumać czy pójście na studia to, aby na pewno było dobrym pomysłem. Uczył się przeciętnie, a lada moment czekały go egzaminy końcowe. Prawdę mówiąc nie zależało mu na tym, aby kontynuować naukę, ale do niedawna twierdził, że pójdzie do szkoły wyższej; tak, jak prawie każdy w jego wieku. Jednakże, gdy pomyślał, że jego matka pracowała na dwa etaty, żeby zaoszczędzić właśnie na jego naukę, to czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Dlaczego miał pozwolić na to, aby jego najbliższa krewna musiała harować na coś, na czym mu nie zależało? Z tego powodu utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że po skończeniu szkoły średniej powinien iść do pracy. Wtedy jego matka mogłaby pracować na jeden etat, a on dorzucałby się do czynszu i rachunków; to byłoby najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Po wyjściu z łazienki, wyprasowaniu mundurka i jako takim ułożeniu włosów, w dalszym ciągu miał od groma czasu do autobusu, ale ze względu na to, że nie mógł już wysiedzieć w domu, poszedł na krótki spacer po jego osiedlu. Dawno nie był w tej okolicy, chociaż mieszkał zaledwie kilkanaście metrów stąd. Odnowiono pobliski blok, otworzono nowy sklep spożywczy i prawie do końca rozebrano rozpadający się plac zabaw, który nie był bezpiecznym miejscem dla dzieci. Wokół niego zmieniało się wiele rzeczy, a on cały czas pozostawał taki sam; zamykał się w czterech ścianach i nie chciał z nich wychodzić. Nieświadomie się izolował i w przeciwieństwie do wszechobecnych mechanizmów nie brnął do przodu, zatrzymując się w jednym punkcie.

Jednakże w jego życiu pojawił się blady płomień, który dzięki jego wkładzie pracy mógł zapłonąć żywym blaskiem. Po skończonych lekcjach usłyszał głos Soonyounga – jego jedynej nadziei.

\- Poczekaj, hej – powiedział głośniej, podbiegając do niego. Jeszcze moment, a tamten wyszedłby z szatni, nie zauważając go. – Napisałem do ciebie na lekcji, ale chyba tego nie przeczytałeś.

\- A, telefon – Jihoon sięgnął do kieszeni i faktycznie ujrzał tam wiadomość od Soonyounga o następującej treści: „Jesteś wolny po lekcjach?”. Oczywiście, że był wolny. Nawet, gdy był z Yerim rzadko kiedy miał zajęty piątek. – Mówiłem ci, że mam czasu pod dostatkiem.

\- To co powiesz na piwo i kurczaka? – zaproponował Soonyoung, uśmiechając się wesoło. – Ale nie mam dowodu to najpierw skoczylibyśmy po kubełek kurczaka, a potem poszlibyśmy do takiego małego sklepu na rogu, może być? Może nie brzmi jakoś wyjątkowo, ale jest ładna pogoda to możemy usiąść w takim jednym miejscu przy moście.

\- Możemy tak zrobić, trochę zgłodniałem – zgodził się Jihoon.

Będąc z Yerim zazwyczaj spotykali się wyłącznie u niej lub u niego i nie robili nic szczególnego. Z tego powodu ucieszył się, słysząc, że tego dnia nie spędzi w domu, tylko na zewnątrz. W czasie, gdy Soonyoung zmieniał buty i zakładał wiosenną kurtkę, Jihoon napisał do mamy krótką wiadomość. Dzisiaj miała być w domu mniej więcej o tej godzinie co on, dlatego wolał ją poinformować, że zje na mieście.

\- Innym razem moglibyśmy iść na grillowaną wieprzowinę – rozmarzył się Soonyoung, kręcąc nosem. – Szkoda, że nie napisałem do ciebie wczoraj, to wziąłbym kasę i poszlibyśmy na porządną wyżerkę.

\- Kiedyś na pewno będzie okazja – powiedział Jihoon, nie do końca wierząc w to, co mówił.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak długo będzie trwała jego znajomość z chłopakiem; możliwe, że nawet jutro się rozpadnie. Tego nie wiedział nikt, dlatego nie lubił niczego planować. W końcu życie niejednokrotnie szykowało mu przykre niespodzianki.

\- Co robiłeś wczoraj? – spytał Soonyoung, zerkając na chłopaka. Szli miarowym krokiem w stronę baru. Pogoda dopisywała, ale nie na tyle, aby zdjąć odzienie wierzchnie. – Chciałem dzisiaj pogadać, ale mieliśmy lekcje w innych budynkach i nie mogłem cię znaleźć.

\- W porządku – odparł szczerze, lekko się uśmiechając na wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia. – Byłem na treningu i dobrze się bawiłem. Potem spędziłem chwilę z kolegą, a po powrocie do domu padłem, jak mucha. Dawno się tak nie zmachałem.

\- Czyli widzę, że podobnie, jak u mnie. Wczoraj też byłem na treningu. Przygotowujemy się do zawodów, które odbędą się w przyszłym miesiącu – w jego głosie dało się wyczuć determinację i naturalny dla niego entuzjazm. – Jeśli wygramy w regionalnych, to później dostaniemy się na ćwierćfinał krajowych. To by było coś.

\- W takim razie życzę powodzenia – rzekł, a przypominając sobie o słowa Soonyounga o jego ciężkiej pracy, wierzył, że im się uda. – Jeśli twoi koledzy z drużyny są tacy, jak ty, to jestem pewny, że zajdziecie daleko.

\- Nie chcę zajść daleko – wyznał, wydymając lekko usta. – Chcę wygrać finał.

\- To będzie ciężkie, wiesz?

\- Wiem, ale to niczego nie zmienia – przytknął, w pełni to pojmując. Jednak ta świadomość nie zmniejszyła jego pewności siebie i chęci pokonania pozostałych. – Trzeba wierzyć, że nam się coś uda, bo w przeciwnym razie w życiu tego nie osiągniemy. Lepiej się zawieść i próbować do skutku, niż z góry założyć, że nie jesteśmy zdolni do zwycięstwa.

\- Nie dla każdego jest to takie proste – odpowiedział, nawiązując do samego siebie.

Nawet jeśli ostatnio wystąpiły jakieś przebłyski zmian, w dalszym ciągu był pesymistą. W dzień czy dwa nie dało się tego zmienić.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale każdy się czegoś boi lub ma jakiś problem, który nie daje mu spokoju. Ale trzeba cieszyć się z tych szczęśliwych momentów, a o smutkach zapomnieć.

Jihoon chciał zapytać, jak to możliwe, skoro Soonyoung zdawał się ich nie mieć; a nawet, jeśli je posiadał, to na pewno potrafił się z nimi zmierzyć. Jednakże nie było mu to dane, ponieważ weszli do zatłoczonego baru, w którym zamówili kubełek chrupiącego kurczaka na wynos. Ze względu na to, że były one smażone na bieżąco, lada moment otrzymali zamówienie. Następnie udali się do sklepu zaledwie kilka minut stąd, gdzie Soonyoung poszedł kupić zgrzewkę piwa. Sprzedawczyni bez problemu mu je sprzedała, czego szczerze mówiąc Jihoon mu zazdrościł. Nie wliczając momentów, gdy chłopak się uśmiechał, jak dziecko, wyglądał wystarczająco poważnie, aby wziąć go za studenta drugiego roku. Jedyne co mogłoby go zdradzić to mundurek liceum, ale na szczęście kurtka zasłaniała emblemat.

\- Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu – oznajmił Soonyoung, wskazując na betonową skarpę, obok mostu, przy którym znajdowała się rzeka. – Tutaj nie pogoni nas policja, a przynajmniej nie powinna, bo z góry niczego nie widać. Swoją drogą, może głupio gadam, a ty tutaj byłeś.

\- Nie, co ty – odpowiedział Jihoon, rozglądając się wokół. Miejsce to znajdowało się niecałe dwa kilometry od szkoły, ale nigdy nie miał okazji tutaj przyjść, bo z kim? Zazwyczaj kursował tylko od domu do szkoły, czasami odwiedzając salę bokserską i dom Yerim. – Nigdy nie słyszałem o tym miejscu.

Usiedli na betonie, gdzieniegdzie obrośniętym trawą i rozłożyli rzeczy przed sobą. Od razu otworzyli puszki, które z sykiem oznajmiły przyjemne ochłodzenie. Jihoon trochę się zgrzał, dlatego zdjął kurtkę, napił się schłodzonego piwa i zabrał się za kurczaka.

\- Często biegam po tej ścieżce – Soonyoung kiwnął na niewielką, betonową dróżkę przy rzece. – Mieszkam niedaleko, więc zazwyczaj robię sześć kilometrów w jedną stronę, a potem wracam i akurat mija godzina. Dlatego lubię tutaj przebywać. Za dzieciaka właśnie w tym miejscu siedziałem z moim najlepszym przyjacielem – Seokminem i po wyżebraniu kilku drobniaków od rodziców kupowaliśmy sobie po oranżadzie. – Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. – Niedaleko stąd jest niewielki las i mieliśmy tam swoją bazę na drzewie, to były czasy. Ostatnio tam poszliśmy i jakieś dzieciaki z tego korzystały, a byliśmy pewni, że już dawno ktoś to zniszczył.

Jihoon kiwnął głową i będąc szczery naprawdę mu zazdrościł. Jego dzieciństwo było bardzo podobne do aktualnego życia.

\- U mnie nie działo się nic takiego – zaczął beznamiętnym tonem, nie wiedząc co więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ nie miał żadnych przeżyć tego typu. – Kiedyś mieszkałem w niewielkiej, nadmorskiej wsi, wspólnie z dziadkami. Wieś była naprawdę mała, więc spędzałam czas głównie z rodziną. Z dziadkiem łowiłem ryby, a babcia nauczyła mnie pleść wianki, bo miała spory ogród. Czasami pomagałem jej w robieniu lalek z wikliny lub robieniu szalików na drutach. Zarówno dziadek, jak i babcia byli dość żywotni, a dodatkowo nie chcieli, żebym się nudził, więc wymyślali mi różne zajęcia.

\- Ej, było się wcześniej pochwalić, że umiesz tyle rzeczy – poskarżył się niby nadąsany Soonyoung, uderzając go lekko w ramię. – Ile bym dał, żeby mieszkać nad morzem. Raz w podstawówce na jakiejś wycieczce przejeżdżaliśmy obok niego ale nigdy nie byłem na plaży. Rodzice od zawsze woleli góry, a poza tym twierdzili, że skoro nie umiem pływać, to nie ma to najmniejszego sensu.

\- Nigdy nie myślałeś, żeby zapisać się na jakiś kurs pływania?

\- Oczywiście, że myślałem – zaśmiał się, przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiając się nad tym. – Ale w wodzie dostaję napadu paniki i nie umiem tego zwalczyć.

Czyli nawet on się czegoś bał. Jihoon w życiu nie pomyślałby, że tak wysportowany chłopak mógłby nie umieć pływać; a może nie chodziło o tężyznę fizyczną, tylko o to, że Soonyoung zdawał mu się być kimś, kto poradziłby sobie ze wszystkim.

\- A rodzice nie zmuszali cię do nauki? – spytał, przypominając sobie własną sytuację sprzed dobrych dziesięciu lat. – Kiedyś też nie umiałem pływać, ale jakoś tuż przed przyjazdem tutaj, co było akurat przed rozpoczęciem pierwszej klasy dziadek zabrał mnie nad morze i powiedział coś w tym stylu: „Duży chłopak z ciebie, niedługo idziesz do pierwszej klasy, więc musisz się nauczyć pływać”. I pamiętam, że sporo płakałem, ale po kilku godzinach nauki nauczyłem się unosić na wodzie, a potem poszło z górki.

\- Nie zmuszali, bo sami się do tego przyczynili – odparł Soonyoung, lekko się krzywiąc. – Wiesz, nie raz ludzie wrzucają dziecko na głęboką wodę i mają nadzieję, że dzięki temu magicznie nauczy się pływać. Mój ojciec tak zrobił, a ja trochę się podtopiłem i nie trwało to długo, ale myślałem, że wykituję. Gdy zabrali mnie na brzeg wymiotowałem i trzęsłem się, jak galareta – mówił o tym z taką lekkością, że Jihoon dziwił się. Przecież to było coś czego się bał, dlatego nie powinien mieć tak normalnego tonu. – Gdy byłem starszy, chyba w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum, zapisałem się na kurs. Myślałem, że pod okiem instruktora będzie lepiej, ale myliłem się. Nawet, gdy byłem w wodzie do połowy klatki piersiowej zacząłem się topić. Co z tego, że bez problemu mógłbym stanąć na własnych nogach.

Jihoon po raz kolejny nie mógł się nadziwić jego podejściu. Gdyby nie ten jeden wybryk ojca, prawdopodobnie Soonyoung nauczyłby się pływać w ten sam sposób, co on. Jednak on nie chował urazy, mimo że to na pewno utrudniało mu życie.

\- Ale nie poddaję się i wierzę, że pewnego dnia będę umiał pływać – powiedział, mrużąc oczy. – Nawet ostatnio myślałem, żeby znowu iść na kurs.

Soonyoung był wulkanem optymizmu i wytrwałości, ale czy, aby na pewno było to zaletą? Z pozoru tak, jednak na dłuższą metę mógł się na tym „przejechać”. Czasami brnąc za daleko w swoje cele, mógł się sparzyć, poprzez nieprawidłowe oszacowanie możliwości powodzenia. Jihoon polubił jego towarzystwo, ale ich podejścia były na tyle różne, że czasami nie mógł tego pojąć i po prostu słuchał go, zastanawiając się, jak można żyć w ten sposób. Jednak Soonyoung nie w każdej kwestii był na tyle pewny, jak mogłoby mu się zdawać. Istniała jedna rzecz, w której był niemal stuprocentowy pewny, że nie ważne jak bardzo, by się starał, nie uda mu się tego zdobyć.

Przez następne kilka godzin rozmawiali, głównie dzieląc się swoimi doświadczeniami z przeszłości; dzięki temu poznawali się jeszcze bardziej. Jihoon nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w towarzystwie Soonyounga czuł się dobrze, dlatego sam zaproponował, aby w niedzielę wybrać się na wspólne bieganie.

  
*

 

Od ich pierwszego wspólnego biegania minął prawie miesiąc. Jihoon nie mylił się; jego przeświadczenie odnośnie tego, że będzie zatrzymywał Soonyounga było prawidłowe, ale tamten nie przejmował się tym. Jego tryb dnia zdecydowanie się zmienił – z początku nie wyobrażał sobie, aby przychodzić na trening o szóstej nad ranem, ale zaledwie po kilku tygodniach przywykł do tego. Dwa razy w tygodniu uczęszczał na boks, a co najmniej dwa razy w weekend i w każdą środę, czyli w dzień, gdy nie miał treningów, biegał. Starał się nie odpuszczać, a jego kondycja nieco polepszyła się; dla niego to i tak było ogromnym osiągnięciem.

Nieświadomie powoli zaczął odrywać się od czarnych myśli na własny temat i zdecydowanie mniej zajmował się głowieniem czy Yerim nadal była z tamtym chłopakiem, jak sobie radziła i czy zapomniała o nim na dobre. Był na to zbyt zmęczony, ale starał się nie zajść z tym za daleko; brał pod uwagę słowa Chana.

\- Rozgrzewka za nami, więc co, biegniemy? – spytał, wykonując ostatnie, energiczne wymachy rękoma.

Jihoon zgodził się, a następnie ruszył za chłopakiem. Soonyoung miał świetną sylwetkę, a w dopasowanych dresach i czarnej bluzie wyglądał, nie oszukując się, świetnie. Zapewne zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo mając na sobie zwykłe ubrania – to znaczy nie szkolne, którym była biała koszula na krótki rękaw, szare spodnie i marynarka do kompletu – wiedział, jak podkreślić swoje atuty. Z kolei Jihoon ubierał się różnie. Raz zakładał sweter i przylegające dżinsy, w których wyglądał nie najgorzej i schludnie, a innym razem obszerną bluzę i stare, wytarte spodnie, jakby miał nadzieję, że w tym komplecie wyglądał na bardziej barczystego; co nie było prawdą, bo obie rzeczy na nim wisiały i wyglądał w nich źle.

\- Pamiętasz o tym meczu regionalnym, o którym ci wspominałem? – zaczął Soonyoung, mocno zagryzając dolną wargę.

Jego policzki były lekko różowe, co zawdzięczał nie zmęczeniu, tylko majowym słońcu i jeszcze jednej rzeczy, której Jihoon nie był świadomy. Ku jego uciesze tamten nie mógł tego ujrzeć, ponieważ widział tylko jego plecy.

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam – odpowiedział twierdząco, przypominając sobie jego opowieści odnośnie tego sądnego dnia. – Wspominałeś o tym co najmniej kilka razy.

\- Faktycznie, sporo o tym mówiłem. – Nie wiedział, co zrobić z dłońmi i zamiast poruszać nimi miarowo, aby pomóc sobie w biegu, poprawił opaskę, która podtrzymywała jego jasną grzywkę. – Nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, ale oczywiście chciałbym, abyś przyszedł. To naprawdę by mnie zmotywowało i byłbym naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdybym zobaczył cię na trybunach. A jeśli udałoby nam się wygrać, chciałbym, żebyś opił to wspólnie z moją drużyną. – Zwolnił, dostosowują się do tempa biegu Jihoona, chociaż nie było to zbyt wygodne; ścieżka była dość wąska. – Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz – dodał niepewnie.

\- Ja, sam nie wiem – wymamrotał, chociaż to było dla niego zaszczytem, że też Soonyoung chciał go przedstawić pozostałym. Szczerze cieszył się, że stał się dla niego kimś specjalnym, tylko czy zasługiwał na to? – Możesz zabrać kogoś innego, nie będę zły.

\- Nie chcę zapraszać nikogo innego – odpowiedział poważnie, już od początku zauważając jaką osobą był Jihoon. Zamiast przyjąć zaproszenie, szukał drugiego dna, ewentualnie wymówki. – Chcę, żebyś to ty przyszedł. Jeśli nie lubisz takich imprez, to nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Ale nie będę ukrywał i znowu to powtórzę, będę szczęśliwy, gdy będziesz mnie wspierał z trybun.

\- Chciałbym przyjść, ale nie chcę być sam – wyznał, zwalniając, ponieważ zaczęło mu brakować tchu. Potrzebował chwili marszu. – Dawno nie byłem w takim miejscu i będę się dziwnie czuł, siedząc sam, jak palec.

\- Przecież możesz przyjść z Chanem – zasugerował, chociaż myślał, że Jihoon sam to zaproponuje.

\- Nie, co ty, to głupi pomysł. – Pokręcił głową, ponieważ nie chciał zabierać wolnego czasu młodszego. Nawet jeśli czasami wspólnie spędzali czas po treningach, nie oznaczało to, że czuł się w porządku z kłopotaniem go podczas weekendu. – Chan nie jest moim przyjacielem, więc nie chcę zawracać mu głowy.

\- A czy kiedyś próbowałeś się z nim spotkać? – Przyspieszył, widząc, że Jihoon ruszył na przód.

\- Nie, ale jestem pewny, że to bezcelowe. – Nie wydawało mu się, aby tamten mógł mieć rację. Chan głównie się uczył lub spotykał się w większym gronie znajomych, więc szczerze wątpił, aby miał czas i chęci na kameralne wyjście; tym bardziej z Jihoonem. – Ale okej, spytam go, bo chciałbym cię zobaczyć podczas gry. A jeśli odmówi to przyjdę sam.

Był ciekawy jak Soonyoung zachowuje się w czasie oficjalnych turniejów. Poza tym, nie licząc sporadycznego oglądania meczy w telewizji, nigdy nie widział żadnego na żywo; tym bardziej nie zdarzyła się okazja, aby mógł kibicować komuś, kogo znał. Niejednokrotnie słyszał, że oglądanie sportu z trybun było emocjonującym przeżyciem i sam również chciał tego doświadczyć. W końcu nie bez przyczyny istnieli zapaleni kibice, których największych marzeniem była możliwość dopingowania swojej ukochanej drużyny i oglądania ich zmagań na boisku, zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od nich.

\- Sobota, godzina czternasta – poinformował go, ciesząc się, jak dziecko. – Dziewczyna kumpla z drużyny zawsze jest wcześniej, więc powiem jej, żeby zajęła dwa miejsca.

\- Skąd wiesz, że Chan będzie chciał przyjść? – spytał, prawie wypluwając płuca. Wymawianie nawet kilku słów podczas biegania była dla niego wyczerpujące. W przeciwieństwie do Soonyounga, który swobodnie prowadził rozmowę. – Dopiero w piątek się z nim spotkam i dostanę odpowiedź.

\- Powiem ci tylko tyle: czasami powinieneś uważniej przyglądać się innym i słuchać to, co do ciebie mówią – odpowiedział krótko, chcąc uświadomić mu niektóre rzeczy. – Nie znam go, ale jestem pewny, że z wielką chęcią będzie ci towarzyszyć, ale nie musisz mi wierzyć. Pojutrze się o tym przekonasz.

W przeciągu tych dwóch dni Jihoon chciał zrozumieć tę radę. Zawsze odnosił wrażenie, że prawidłowo odczytuje znaki, które otrzymywał od pozostałych osób. Chan nie proponował mu spotkań i prosił go o krycie – nie oznaczało to, że zależało mu na ich znajomości. Yerim przepraszała go za zerwanie i proponowała przyjaźń – zapewne nie chciała, żeby było mu przykro. Soonyoung zaciekle starał się uzmysłowić mu, że jest coś warty – odpowiedzi na to pytanie nie znał. Możliwe, że go docenił i miał trochę wolnego czasu, aby rozdzielić go pomiędzy Seokminem i innymi przyjaciółmi. Jihoon nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, choć z początku wydawało mu się, że była to zwykła litość. Jednakże z czasem pojął, że skoro on lubił towarzystwo Soonyounga, to może działało to również w drugą stronę. Brzmiało to dla niego nieprawdopodobnie, ale czas pokazywał, że najwyraźniej taka była prawda.

Zarówno trener, Chan, jak i uczestnicy treningów, byli w szoku jakie postępy wykonał Jihoon. Walczył do końca i mimo że w przeciągu miesiąca nie mógł nadrobić tego, co mógł się nauczyć w przeciągu ostatnich lat, to był lepszy. Po pierwszym starciu na poważnie, kiedy porządnie sprał Chana, trener za bardzo się podekscytował. Okazało się, że jednak było dla niego za wcześnie na wzięcie udziału w zawodach w Seulu, ale widział w nim potencjał i jeśli nadal będzie się starał, to w przyszłym kwartale powinno mu się udać.

\- Trener cię faworyzuje, pff – prychnął Chan, chociaż tak nie myślał, co potwierdzało sugestywne poruszanie brwiami. Ten dzieciak mnie doszczętnie niszczy, pomyślał Jihoon. – Jak dobrze, że w końcu zainwestowali w prysznice – stwierdził, wycierając ręcznikiem włosy.

\- Racja. W końcu nie trzeba wracać śmierdzącym i lepiącym – przytaknął, wpatrując się w czarne włosy Chana. Czasami zastanawiał się czy nie powinien wrócić do swojego naturalnego koloru; jego jedynym szaleństwem przez całe życie było pofarbowanie włosów na bladą purpurę. – Tak w ogóle to chciałbym cię o coś spytać. – Jihoon stwierdził, że im wcześniej to zrobi, tym będzie miał więcej czasu na ewentualnie zrozumienie jego odmowy. – W sobotę Soonyoung ma mecz i jeśli chcesz to możemy iść razem. Później pewnie poszlibyśmy na pizzę i piwo z jego kumplami z drużyny.

\- Po dwóch latach w końcu się doczekałem – wyznał Chan, klepiąc go mocno po plecach, a Jihoon poleciał dwa kroki do przodu, aż prawie spadł mu ręcznik z bioder. – Ty to masz refleks, nie ma co.

\- Jak to? – spytał marszcząc brwi, ponieważ go nie rozumiał. – Czyli chcesz ze mną iść?

\- Jasne, że tak, geniuszu – odpowiedział, przewracając oczami, jak nienormalny. – Niejednokrotnie proponowałem ci wspólne wyjścia, a ty mnie zbywałeś albo mówiłeś, że to nie dla ciebie. Wolałem zacząć od spotkań w większym gronie, żeby nie wyjść na nachalnego. Czasami chciałem dłużej z tobą pogadać, ale ty prawie zawsze się wykręcałeś i mówiłeś, że najwyższa pora iść do domu, więc nie naciskałem dłużej. Ale nie mogłem tego zrozumieć, bo przecież sporo o sobie wiemy.

\- To ja nie chciałem zajmować ci czasu – rzekł, powoli rozumiejąc słowa Soonyounga. Może faktycznie nie potrafił prawidłowo interpretować słów najbliższych mu osób. – Myślałem, że to ja truję ci dupę.

\- Głupi jesteś – stwierdził Chan, znowu go napastując. Tym razem sprzedając mu pstryczka w nos; wbrew niewinności tego czynu, dość mocno go to zabolało. – Gdybym nie chciał się z tobą widzieć myślisz, że zatrzymywałbym cię po każdym treningu i marudził za każdym razem, gdy je omijałeś? Myślałem, że trochę wcześniej to zauważysz, ale lepiej późno, niż wcale – uzupełnił, po raz kolejny uderzając go w bok. – Gdzie i o której się spotykamy?

\- Mecz zaczyna się o czternastej, więc przynajmniej dziesięć minut wcześniej, już na miejscu, a gdzie to sam nie wiem – odparł, łapiąc się za talię; po uderzeniach Chana całe jego ciało było poturbowane. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby jutro miał siniaki. Jednak po uświadomieniu sobie, że dopiero tydzień temu jego opuchlizna zeszła, stwierdził, że trochę mu się to należało. – Jutro spytam Soonyounga i napiszę ci w smsie, okej?

\- Okej, żaden problem. – Chan uśmiechnął się szeroko, zakładając świeże ubrania. – Tylko nie pisz mi dziesięć minut przed meczem, bo nie obiecuję, że wtedy zdążę na czas.

\- Napiszę ci w piątek – obiecał, składając spocone ubrania w kostkę i nakładając na siebie nowy komplet. – Cieszę się, że chcesz mi towarzyszyć.

Jihoon był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nie mógł doczekać się soboty, pomimo tego, że stresował się przed poznaniem przyjaciół Soonyounga. Na szczęście tego dnia nie miał być sam; miał towarzyszyć mu Chan, z którym faktycznie dobrze się zapoznał przez całe liceum. Z pozoru trzy lata to była spora różnica wiekowa, jednak w ich przypadku zdawało się, że młodszy był jego równolatkiem. Prawie od samego początku czuł się przy nim swobodnie i nie brał go za smarkacza. Traktował go tak samo, jak znajomych z rocznika; z tego powodu tamten nie czuł do niego respektu, co wbrew pozorom było czymś negatywnym, ale było wręcz przeciwnie. Nawet jeśli jedyną oznaką szacunku było zwracanie się do niego sformułowaniem hyung, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Jednak to był Chan, w jego wykonaniu to i tak było ogromnym wyczynem.

Jeśli miał być szczery, był w szoku z powodu ogarniającego go szczęścia, czego powodem była decyzja Chan. Z dnia na dzień co raz bardziej dziwił się, jak niewielkie czyny mogły odbić jego humor od smutnego dna do pełnego radości szczytu.

 

*

 

Sobota nadeszła zdecydowanie szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Zgodnie z obietnicą dnia poprzedniego wysłał Chanowi wiadomość, która informowała go gdzie miał odbyć się dzisiejszy mecz. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, prysznicu i dokładnym ułożeniu włosów, zaczął przeglądać swoją szafę. Stwierdził, że nie chciał wyglądać, jak zwykle – czyli, jak chodzące nieszczęście, więc co najmniej dziesięć minut sterczał przed szafą, chcąc wybrać odpowiedni komplet ubrań. Ostatecznie padło na jasne dżinsy z dziurami na kolanach i lawendowy sweter, w którym wyglądał nad wyraz dobrze. Kiedyś nawet usłyszał, że wygląda w nim „jak nie on”, co nie był pewien, czy należało odbierać, jako komplement czy obelgę.

Do meczu miał jeszcze półtorej godziny; nie wiedział już co ze sobą zrobić, więc przez bite pół godziny kręcił się po mieszkaniu i dopiero po tym czasie spakował do plecaka ulubiony napój Soonyounga wraz z portfelem i poszedł do Chana, który miał czekać na niego na przystanku.

\- Hej – przywitał się z nim Chan, głośno klaszcząc w dłonie, aż kilku, zaciekawionych ludzi obróciło się w ich stronę. – No, no, widzę sporą zmianę. Na plus oczywiście.

\- Ty też wyglądasz niczego sobie – odparł, lustrując go. Chan również ubrał się schludnie i ładnie. Jihoon dopiero sobie uświadomił, że to był pierwszy raz, gdy widział go w normalnych ciuchach, a nie dresie i bluzie lub szkolnym mundurku. – Teraz już wiem o co ci chodziło z podrywem na elegancika – zaśmiał się, patrząc na jego koszulę z kołnierzykiem i uderzające nowością dżinsy, niczym prosto z katalogu ubrań. – A może mówią na to sportowa elegancja, jeden diabeł.

\- Ma się ten gust – zaskowytał, łapiąc się za koszulę i teatralnie ją poprawiając, a potem strzepując wyimaginowane okruszki.

\- Za każdym razem nie mogę się dziwić ile ty możesz pajacować – mruknął, będąc już w środku autobusu. Za moment zamknęłyby się drzwi, ale on nie reagował, wyłącznie uśmiechając się do młodszego.

\- Ej, ty zdrajco! – Chan rzucił się do przycisku, który otwierał drzwi i wpadł do środka. Był spory ścisk, zważając na zbliżające się godziny szczytu, dlatego prawie, że wręcz przylegał do Jihoona. Po raz kolejnym sztucznym, niskim głosem mówił, jak najęty do jego ucha. – Pewnego dnia przyjdę do twojego domu i kiedy będziesz spał zgolę ci brwi, i narysuje nowe, niezmywalnym markerem. To samo z kozią bródką.

\- O ile uda ci się wdrapać na czwarte piętro, to proszę bardzo – odpowiedział triumfalnie, na co Chan wyłącznie zabuczał.

Stadion znajdował się czterdzieści mi od ich osiedla, w samym centrum miasta, więc droga była istną torturą. Jihoon żałował, że założył sweter, bo mimo klimatyzacji było mu gorąco; co oczywiście wywołał tłum ludzi. Gdy usłyszał nazwę przystanka czuł się tak szczęśliwy, że nie mógł opanować błogiego uśmiechu.

\- W końcu – mruknął do Chana, a tamten zrobił minę niezwykle podobną do jego.

Po wydostaniu się z pojazdu trochę ich zmroziło, bo różnica temperatur była znacząca. Był maj, więc teoretycznie powinno być bardzo ciepło, jednak dzisiejszy dzień bardziej przypominał wczesną wiosnę, aniżeli zbliżające się lato; chociaż to porównanie może było trochę naciągnięte, bo od pierwszych dni maja to połowy czerwca trochę ich dzieliło.

\- Ktoś do nas macha – powiedział Chan, wyrywając Jihoona z chwilowego zamyślenia. – Znasz ją?

\- Nie, ale domyślam się, że to może być dziewczyna najlepszego przyjaciela Soonyounga. Wspomniał, że postara się, abyśmy siedzieli w pierwszych rzędach. Poza tym, pasuje do opisu, więc raczej się nie mylę.

I faktycznie miał rację. Dziewczyna, jak się okazało była dziewczyną Seokmina i nazywała się Sujeong. Była rok młodsza od Jihoona, ale wbrew temu była wysoka, a jej charakterystyczną cechą były niespotykanie duże, pełne usta. Wyglądała przyjaźnie, naturalnie i niewinnie, bez mocnego makijażu, ubrana w granatową, plisowaną spódniczkę i koszulę z kołnierzykiem.

\- Fajnie, że przyszliście pokibicować chłopakom – zaczęła, prowadząc ich do środka. Zapewne ktoś wcześniej zajął im miejsca, dlatego najlepszym rozwiązaniem było wyjścia po nich przed budynek, aby nie musieli przeszukiwać całych trybun i pytać, czy aby nie są znajomymi grających. – Kaeun zajęła nam miejsca i udało nam się zająć najlepsze miejscówki. Oczywiście w pierwszym rzędzie, z dobrym widokiem na ławkę rezerwowych. Idealnie miejsce do dopingowania ich. Jesteś przyjacielem Soonyounga, prawda?

\- Ah, tak. – „Przyjaciel” to było wielkie słowo.

\- Seokmin o tobie wspominał – wyznała, uśmiechając się promiennie. Wyglądała na gadułę, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to; miała przyjemny głos. Jihoon czuł się głupio przed samym sobą, bo niepotrzebnie zamartwiał się dzisiejszym dniem. – Mówił, że teraz musi się dzielić Soonyoungiem, ale nie dąsał, bo wydajesz się być naprawdę fajnym facetem. Po meczu chciałby się z tobą poznać, ale mam szczęście i uprzedziłam go – zaśmiała się. Brzmiała szczerze. – Fajnie, że do naszej dwójki w końcu dosiądą się jacyś faceci.

\- Czyli całej drużynie kibicujesz tylko ty i Kaeun? – spytał Chan, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie no, oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedziała, przecząc ruchem dłoni. – Ale zazwyczaj spotykamy się w piątkę, właśnie z Kaeun, Seokminem, Wonwoo i Soonyoungiem, więc wypada, że kiedy oni grają, to my w dwójkę kibicujemy. Reszta jest rozproszona po trybunach, głównie jest to rodzina, ale wiadomo, nie każdy ma czas, a w szczególności, jeśli jest to środek tygodnia. – Znaleźli się w ogromnym holu, z którego dało się już usłyszeć uderzenia piłek o boisko. – A właśnie, razem z nami będzie młodsza siostra Soonyounga, bo jego rodzice musieli pilnie zawieźć jego babcię do szpitala. Podobno zasłabła, ale wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że to nic poważnego.

Po wejściu na halę udali się na zajęte miejsca i przywitali się z obiema dziewczętami. Kaeun ubrana była dość zadziornie, bluzka znacznie odkrywała jej brzuch, a do tego miała krótkie spodenki i rajstopy. W podobieństwie do Sujeong była wysoka, lecz w przeciwieństwie do tamtej nie była normalnej postury, tylko nieco wychudzonej, z bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczonymi obojczykami i talią. Jednak wbrew pozorom była cicha, co potwierdzał jej spokojny głos i siedzenie w ciszy. Miała bardzo drobną twarz, wąskie usta i łagodne rysy, więc Jihoon nie dowierzał, że była już na drugim roku studiów. Z kolei młodsza siostra Soonyounga, Mikyung miała pięć lat i całkowicie różniła się od niego, bo miała ogromne oczy i kompletnie inną urodę. Jednak jej zachowanie wyraźnie potwierdzało ich pokrewieństwo; podekscytowana wypatrywała go, mówiąc, jak nakręcona: „Braciszek jest najlepszy!”.

\- Tutaj jestem, Jihoon, hej! – krzyknął Soonyoung, uśmiechając się szeroko i mocno mrużąc oczy.

Jihoon nie umiał się zdobyć na przywitanie się z nim, ponieważ musiałby podnieść głos przy wszystkich kibicach, a było ich naprawdę sporo. Tym bardziej, że mecz miał rozpocząć się lada moment; zegar na tablicy wyników oznajmiał, że było to za zaledwie pięć minut. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i uniósł dwa kciuki, niewerbalnie życząc mu powodzenia. Gdyby był przy nim życzyłby mu powodzenia co najmniej stukrotnie; tyle samo sprzedałby mu kuksańców na szczęście.

Mimo, że obok niego trwała żywa konwersacja Chana oraz Sujeong, na temat koszykówki, rzecz jasna, głównie odnośnie drużyny przeciwnej, to Jihoon wcale się na tym nie skupiał, wyłącznie przypatrując się Soonyoungowi. To był pierwszy raz, gdy widział go w stroju drużyny. Czerń ze złotymi elementami nie znajdowała się jedynie na ubraniach zawodników, lecz również na flagach i banerach kibiców gospodarzy. Jednakże te elementy w znikomym stopniu absorbowały go, w porównaniu do tego, jak myśli odnośnie tego w jakim stanie był Soonyoung. Skoro jego babcia znajduje się w kiepskim stanie to dlaczego udaje, jakby wszystko było w porządku? Jihoon rozumiał, że starał się dla drużyny, jednak nie chciał, aby sytuacja rodzinna w jakimś stopniu wpłynęła na wynik grupy; aby starania chłopaka poszły na marne. Jednocześnie nie chciał, aby Soonyoung się przeforsowywał, nie biorąc pod uwagę, że może nie być dać w z siebie stu procent, właśnie ze względu na omdlenie babci. Dlaczego skoro było z nią źle, zdawało się, jakby tamten całkowicie się tym nie przejmował? Zaledwie kilka sekund po tym słowa Mikyung dały mu jasną odpowiedź.

\- Nie ma co się martwić o babcię – powiedziała w stronę Kaeun, cały czas wymachując rękoma do brata. – Z Soonyoungiem wiemy, że będzie zdrowa i że będzie długo żyć. Rodzice powiedzieli, że tak się zdarza w starszym wieku, więc nie będę płakać. Muszę wspierać Soonyounga za ich wszystkich, żeby skopał przeciwnikom zadki!

Dzięki Mikyung nie zamartwiał się już dłużej. Skoncentrował się na meczu i ujrzał na własne oczy teorię, którą Soonyoung wpajał w niego niejednokrotnie. Wonwoo był rozgrywającym, którego zadaniem głównie były asysty i przechwyty, co wychodziło mu na tyle dobrze, że czasami nie można było nadążyć kiedy odebrał piłkę przeciwnikom i przekazał ją swoim. Seokmin świetnie sobie radził jako rzucający obrońca. Reszta również starała się z całych sił, dobrze radząc sobie an swoich pozycjach.

Po pierwszej kwarcie Soonyoung był wyłącznie trochę zziajany, co zawdzięczał świetnej kondycji. Gdyby nie przykładaj takiej wagi do biegania zapewne nie regenerowałby się tak szybko; wystarczało zaledwie pół minuty przerwy, aby jego oddech się ustabilizował. Sujeong miała rację, ponieważ z tego miejsca było doskonale widać boisko, a także ławkę, na której właśnie usiadł Soonyoung, pijący wodę.

\- U naszych trochę kuleje obrona, ale dzięki Wonwoo mogą nadrabiać atakiem – powiedział Chan, który jak się okazało co nieco wiedział o koszykówce. – Dwóch z przeciwnej drużyny uwzięło się na Minghao, więc nie ma dużego pola do popisu.

Dalsza część meczu przebiegła równie emocjonująco i szybko, co wcześniej. Soonyoung błyszczał, a nawet jeśli nie wszystko szło po jego myśli, to na pierwszy rzut oka można było dostrzec kipiącą od niego determinację i zacięte spojrzenie. Jihoon nigdy nie miał okazji, aby widzieć go w takim wydaniu – skoncentrowanym tylko i wyłącznie na zwycięstwie. Pomimo niepewnego wyniku, który raz za razem był zmieniany przez obie drużyny, był pewny, że drużyna Soonyounga wygra. Nigdy nie był czegokolwiek tak pewny, jak ich zwycięstwa.

Obie drużyny szły łeb w łeb. Ich poziomy były porównywalne, więc Jihoon oglądał to wszystko z zapartym tchem; tak samo, jak pozostali kibice.

\- Zaraz ci zsinieją i odpadną palce – zaśmiał się Chan. Faktycznie przez cały ten czas Jihoon mocno trzymał kciuki, aż zdrętwiały mu dłonie. – Zostały ostatnie minuty, a nasi w dalszym ciągu nie mają znaczącej przewagi.

84 do 86 – w koszykówce to była żadna różnica. Zaledwie po chwili przejezdni zremisowali i nie odpuszczali, bo ich najlepszy zawodnik zrobił dwa wsady. Ostatnie chwile na boisku, a wynik 88 do 86 skazywał gospodarzy na porażkę. Wonwoo odebrał piłkę i podał ją do Soonyounga – każdy był pewien, że duet idealny po raz kolejny zdobędzie dwa punkty, jednak tak się nie stało. Nikt nie przewidział tego ruchu. Soonyoung nie zrobił swojego popisowego wsadu, tylko rzucił piłkę do Seokmina, który przez sekundę sam nie był pewien czy aby na pewno kierowała się do niego. Jednak w chwili, gdy dostała się w jego posiadanie, to on został gwiazdą dzisiejszego wieczoru, trafiając do kosza za trzy punkty. Od dzisiaj ich szczęśliwą liczbą zostało 89.

\- To mój chłopak, mój i tylko mój! – zaczęła paplać, jak najęta Sujeong. Klaskała równie głośno, jak mówiła. – W końcu im się udało. Jestem tak cholernie szczęśliwa.

\- A to mój braciszek! – naśladowała ją Mikyung, skacząc, jak mała sprężynka. Jej dwa, długie warkocze również unosiły się z dołu do góry. – Soonyoung jesteś najlepszy!

\- To było dobre, nie ma co – zgodził się Chan, dołączając do owacji na stojąco. – Widzisz, niepotrzebnie się martwiłeś – zwrócił się do Jihoona.

\- Od początku byłem pewny, że im się uda – odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od Soonyounga. – Należy mu się to.

Soonyoung wskoczył na plecy Seokmina i stamtąd machał do nich przez co najmniej kilkanaście sekund. Policzki miał czerwone i mokre od łez; po usłyszeniu syreny, oznajmiającej koniec meczu rozkleił się, był cały zasmarkany, spocony, a włosy miał klejące, ale był szczęśliwy do tego stopnia, że nie dało się przejść obojętnie obok jego uśmiechu. Jihoon patrzył na niego bez przerwy, sam będąc niesamowicie rozentuzjazmowany, ponieważ wiedział, że to był przełom dla ich drużyny. Trzy lata z rzędu przegrywali właśnie na regionalnych, ale w końcu pokonali tę barierę, dostając się do ćwierćfinałów krajowych. Z opowieści Soonyounga cała piątka była pracowita i zasługiwała na to. Seokmin biegał po boisku, w dalszym ciągu mając na plecach swojego przyjaciela, a Soonyoung tylko trzymał się go mocno i wyłącznie pochlipywał, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Minghao szczerzył się do tego stopnia, że zapewne bolały go policzki. Seungcheol starał się opanować łzy, które wbrew jego woli spadały na jego policzki; z tego powodu co chwile je wycierał, klnąc pod nosem. Z kolei Wonwoo usiadł na ławce i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń z grobową miną, jakby nie wierzył w to, co się właśnie stało.

\- Głuptas – powiedziała Kaeun sama do siebie, a następnie zwróciła się do wszystkich. – Może pójdziemy do nich?

\- Racja, niepotrzebnie tu sterczymy – przytaknęła Sujeong, łapiąc za rękę Mikyung i wspólnie zachwycając się widowiskowym zwycięstwem, popędziły do reszty.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie zaprosiłeś – wyznał Chan, razem z Jihoonem idąc za Kaeun. Pozostała dwójka już dawno zniknęła z ich pola widzenia. – Mam nadzieję, że teraz będziemy częściej się spotykać poza treningami.

\- Jasne – odparł, ciesząc się, że mógł liczyć na kolejną osobę. – Może po raz pierwszy nie skłamiesz, że wybierasz się do mnie na noc.

\- Ej, na to też czekałem przez dwa lata – powiedział lekko zszokowany, lekko szturchając go w ramię. – Dzięki bogu, będę mógł wejść frontowymi drzwiami, zamiast oknem.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem – rzekł zaczepnie Jihoon, wysuwając lekko język. Wolał nie czuć na nim pazurów Chana.

Po wydostaniu się z trybun, skierowali się do szatni. W odległości kilkunastu metrów można było domyśleć się, które z pomieszczeń zajmuje zwycięska drużyna. W środku znajdowali się wszyscy; emocje chłopaków nieco się uspokoiły, jednak nie w pełni. Sujeong wtuliła głowę w tors Seokmina i po całym dniu dopiero teraz przestała paplać, jak najęta, nagle milknąc. Z kolei Kaeun po ujrzeniu, że Wonwoo w dalszym ciągu siedzi, jak głaz, ze splecionymi dłońmi na kolanach, podeszła do niego i złożyła krótki pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- Gratuluję, kochanie – powiedziała cicho, a tamten jakby trochę się ożywił i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Jihoon chwilę patrzył na nich i nie wiedział jak powinien pogratulować Soonyoungowi, więc podszedł do niego trochę niepewnie, trzymając w dłoni jego ulubiony napój.

\- Wiedziałem, że wam się uda – zaczął, wręczając mu puszkę i odnosząc wrażenie, że każdy go słuchał. Chociaż w rzeczywistości z wyjątkiem jednej osoby nikt inny nie przysłuchiwał się jego słowom, ponieważ wszyscy byli zajęci sobą. – Gratuluję ci. Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty i zasługujesz na to.

\- Gdyby nie ty, na pewno nie poszłoby mi tak dobrze – odparł, a potem mocno go przytulił.

Jihoona, aż przeszły dreszcze, bo nie spodziewał się tego. Przytulanie było dla niego niekomfortowe, bo nie dość, że to zazwyczaj on był obejmowany, to jeszcze uświadomiło mu to, że Soonyoung był od niego prawie dwadzieścia centymetrów wyższy. Skamieniał podobnie, jak Wonwoo chwilę temu, ale nie było tak źle, jak myślał. Odwzajemnił jego uścisk, lecz po kilku sekundach lekko poklepał go po plecach, chcąc to przerwać.

\- Zaraz mnie udusisz – upomniał go, a tamten od razu się opamiętał, nerwowo spoglądając na przyjaciela.

Jihoon rozejrzał się wokół i jedynym spojrzeniem, skierowanym na niego było właśnie te Seokmina. Jego mina była poważna, nie uśmiechał się; wyglądał całkowicie inaczej, niż zaledwie kilka minut temu na boisku. Chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami z Soonyoungiem, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do swojej poprzedniej postawy, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zwrócił się do wszystkich.

\- Może wszyscy wpadniecie do mnie? – zaproponował, a tym razem jego oczy były łagodne. – Zamówimy sobie pizzę i opijemy zwycięstwo, co wy na to?

Wszyscy się zgodzili, oczywiście Jihoon również, ale nie mógł zapomnieć o tym momencie ciszy pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Czy zrobił coś złego? Tego nie wiedział, ale starał się nie rozmyślać nad tym zbyt długo. W końcu dzisiaj spełniło się jedno z marzeń Soonyounga, więc jedyne na czym się koncentrował to uśmiech chłopaka, nie schodzący mu z ust. Dzięki niemu otrzymał możliwość poznania nowych osób i uczestniczeniu w interesującym wydarzeniu; gdyby nie on, w życiu by tam nie poszedł, a tym bardziej nie wspólnie z Chanem. Jihoon powoli wydostawał się ze swojego niewielkiego pudełka i zaczął robić rzeczy, które choć dla niektórych były czymś zwykłym, dla niego były wyjątkowe. Zignorował dręczące myśli i samemu się sobie dziwiąc – łamiąc swoje specyficzne bariery odnośnie spoufalania się z kimkolwiek – wziął Soonyounga pod rękę i razem z pozostałymi udał się do mieszkania Seokmina.

Mimo że Jihoon z tego towarzystwa znał wyłącznie Chana i Soonyounga, czuł się dobrze z jego znajomymi. Może nie był zbytnio rozmowy, a przez większość czasu znajdował się na uboczu, to nie był onieśmielony wśród bliskich Soonyounga. Zgodnie ze wcześniejszym założeniem zamówili kilka opakowań pizzy, sporo piw i wódki. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Chana byli lekko podpici, ale nie do tego stopnia, aby stworzył się rozgardiasz. Każdy był po prostu rozluźniony; tak jak być powinno.

\- Myślałem, że będę mógł do was dołączyć – marudził Chan, spoglądając spode łba na Jihoona. – Nie jestem, aż tak młody, wiesz?

\- Jesteś, to nie ulega wątpliwości – nie zgodził się Jihoon, przewracając oczami. – Dwa smakowe piwa powinny ci wystarczyć.

\- To smakuje, jak oranżada, a nie alkohol.

\- Skoro tak, to było sobie wziąć sok – upierał się, szturchając go lekko w bok. – No nie bądź zły, kiedyś się napijemy. Ale nie teraz, bo czuję się za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

\- Dobra, dobra – wymamrotał Chan, w rzeczywistości nie będąc szczególnie zły z tego powodu. – Trzymam cię za słowo.

Czas mijał naprawdę szybko, a nim Jihoon się spostrzegł zrobił się wieczór. To był pierwszy raz, gdy spotkał się w większym gronie znajomych i wbrew temu, że niejednokrotnie mówił sobie, iż wystarczy mu wyłącznie towarzystwo Yerim, okłamywał się. Nawet jeśli nie miał szansy, aby dłużej porozmawiać z całą dziewiątką, to nie był z tego powodu niezadowolony. Po zaledwie jednym dniu zdecydowanie bardziej zbliżył się do Chana, nawiązał świetny kontakt z Sujeong i ku jego zaskoczeniu z Wonwoo. Po dwóch godzinach wspólnie z nim i Kaeun udał się do sklepu, aby zakupić większą ilość alkoholu i chcąc, nie chcąc musieli nawiązać rozmowę, choć w gruncie rzeczy cała trójka nie zaliczała się do zbytnio gadatliwych. Jednakże wbrew pozorom rozmawiało im się na tyle dobrze, że również po powrocie do pozostałych w dalszym ciągu toczyli konwersację.

I oczywiście był jeszcze Soonyoung. Jako, że zaliczał się do tej rozrywkowej części grupy, podtrzymywał główną rozmowę; sprawiał, że niejednokrotnie wszyscy wybuchali śmiechem. Podczas gry w twistera razem z Seokminem i Seungcheolem zapewnili reszcie nie małą zabawę. Jednak przez cały ten czas Jihoon czuł, że Soonyoung nie spuszcza go ze wzroku i nie zaniedbywał go. Co jakiś czas rozmawiał z nim na uboczu, a widząc, że tamten dobrze się bawił, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Gdyby nie on, Jihoon nigdy by się tu nie znalazł. Co raz bardziej go doceniał i nawet jeśli nie mówił tego na głos, zdawało mu się, że Soonyoung dostrzegał jego wdzięczność. Dzięki jego nieustępliwości mógł w końcu zrobić coś nowego; zapomnieć o smutnych przyzwyczajeniach i po prostu dobrze się bawić.

\- Idziemy zapalić? – spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem Soonyoung wprost do ucha Jihoona.

\- Możemy, czemu nie – zgodził się, wstając z kanapy i gdzieś w głębi ciesząc się, że będzie mógł spędzić z nim chwilę sam na sam. Pomyślał, że chciałby mu podziękować za wszystko. Pod jego zaraźliwym uporem, pokonał więcej barier, aniżeli przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat. – I tak wiem, że nie zakablujesz trenerowi, bo pamiętaj, mam na ciebie haki – uprzedził Chana, na co tamten tylko prychnął, a następnie zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Ale my możemy naskarżyć na Soonyounga – zaśmiał się Seungcheol, zabawnie poruszając brwiami.

\- Oj możemy – dołączył do niego Seokmin, przebierając z nogi na nogę. Przez swój popisowy numer na końcu meczu był na tyle zadowolony z siebie, że wypił co najmniej kilka kolejek więcej, niż pozostali. Jednak Sujeong nieproporcjonalnie do niego wypiła jedynie niewielką ilość, ażeby w razie potrzeby doprowadzić do porządku nietrzeźwe towarzystwo. – Tym bardziej, że na nas nie masz ani jednego haka.

\- Wrócimy za moment – zignorował to Soonyoung, machając im na odchodne. Po chwili byli już na balkonie, odpalając papierosy. – Chyba nie jest źle, co?

\- Jest nad wyraz dobrze – rzekł Jihoon, lekko opierając się o barierki. – Dzięki za wszystko co dla mnie robisz, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nawet nie wiem, jak mogę ci się za to odpłacić.

Niebo było wręcz grafitowe, prawie bez żadnych gwiazd. Mimo że oboje byli wyłącznie w swetrach nie było im jakoś strasznie zimno, wyłącznie nieco chłodno. Soonyoung także oparł się o metalową konstrukcję, przyglądając mu się tak, jak zawsze, chociaż może jednak trochę bardziej intensywnie.

\- Nie musisz niczego takiego robić – odpowiedział, na chwilę milknąc. – Pewnie nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale ty też dużo mi dajesz w zamian. Dlatego jesteśmy kwita.

Jihoonowi trochę szumiało w głowie, a myśli odnośnie Yerim naturalnie do niego powracały. W dalszym ciągu to była dla niego świeża sprawa, ale w tym momencie spojrzał na pewnego sprawy w inny sposób. Słowa, które wydostały się z jego ust były szybsze, niż myśli, które zakazywały mu poruszania tego tematu.

\- Wiesz co? Byłem pewny, że wina leży tylko po mojej stronie – powiedział, mocniej ściskając papierosa, a drugą dłonią obijając o barierki. – Ale teraz myślę, że nie była tak doskonała, jak mi się zdawało. Może nawet się mnie wstydziła. Po prawie roku nigdy nie widziałem się z jej przyjaciółmi, a z twoimi spotkałem się po zaledwie miesiącu – kontynuował, na szczęście nie czując silnych emocji. Był nad wyraz spokojny. – Teraz wydaje mi się, że jeśli ktoś chce, to może zdobyć się na wszystko, a ona… Chyba nie chciała tego robić, więc nam nie wyszło. Może ja też się nie starałem, tylko chciałem zatrzymać ją przy sobie. Jedyną osobę, dla której coś znaczyłem.

Soonyoung słuchał go w milczeniu, a dzięki ciemności Jihoon nie mógł dostrzec jego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Przy Yerim nigdy nie czułem się dobrze ze sobą – dodał, a wiatr bawił się jego włosami. Czuł się odświeżony; nie tylko fizycznie po opuszczeniu ciepłego pomieszczenia, lecz także psychicznie. Jakby jego myśli zostały oczyszczone. – To powoli przestaje tak mocno boleć. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będę mógł na nią spojrzeć i pomyśleć: „Nie chowam do ciebie urazy. Cieszę się, że mogliśmy spędzić ze sobą wspólne chwile, ale teraz zamknąłem już za sobą ten rozdział w życiu. Już nie potrzebuję drugiej osoby, aby czuć, że jestem coś wart”. Nie chcę już ślepo kochać, chcę dokonywać poprawnych decyzji.

\- Uczucia nie są takie proste – przemówił, przybierając poważny ton. – Ale z czasem bledną. Gdy kończymy jedną znajomość, zaczynamy nową. Ludzie z natury nie chcą być samotni. Jesteśmy stworzeni do życia w grupie, dlatego pomimo trudności możemy być szczęśliwi. Nawet jeśli nie z jedną osobą, to z drugą. Tak jesteśmy skonstruowani.

Jihoon nie był pewny czy to było prawdą, ale skoro Soonyoung tak mówił, to automatycznie wziął to pod uwagę. W końcu tamten niejednokrotnie miał rację. Jednak czy, aby na pewno to było prawdą? Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że stworzenie czegoś nowego, nie było dla niego wykonalne. Na chwilę obecną nie był w stanie zacząć nowego rozdziału, ale nie mówił stanowczego „nie”. Życie zmieniało się stopniowo; rzadko kiedy w człowieku tworzył się przełomowy moment, w którym nagle stawał się całkowicie nową osobą. Niewielkie zmiany przyczyniały się do tego, że nie wiedząc kiedy, wiele aspektów życia zmieniało się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Po dopaleniu papierosa wrócili do reszty, a Jihoon nie chcąc głowić się nad tą podniosłą rozmową, wrócił do bawienia się z pozostałymi, ale nie żałował niczego. Cieszył się, że podzielił się swoimi myślami z Soonyoungiem. I nawet jeśli po tak krótkim czasie było to niesamowicie naiwne, zaufał mu, jak nikomu innemu. Jednakże ta decyzja nie była błędną; można było wręcz powiedzieć, że była najsłuszniejszą opcją ze wszystkim możliwych.

 

*

Po pierwszym spotkaniu z Chanem nastąpiły kolejne, a Jihoon nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był zadowolony z tego powodu. To był kolejny weekend z rzędu, gdy nie był sam; powoli do tego przywykał, a na chwilę obecną nie zawodził się na nikim. Może faktycznie wcześniej nie dostrzegał chociażby inicjatywy ze strony Chana, wyłącznie dlatego, że nie chciał jej ujrzeć. Mimo że czasami miał gorsze chwile i nie potrafił w pełni zaufać drugiej osobie, to próbował nie doszukiwać się drugiego dna w każdej wypowiedzi. Skoro najbliższe mu osoby mówiły mu coś z dobroci serca, to dlaczego miałyby go oszukiwać? Z dnia na dzień stawał się co raz mniej podejrzliwy i czuł się z tym dobrze. Jego życie przez krótki okres uległo diametralnej zmianie. Do tego stopnia, że jego matka niejednokrotnie nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, jednakże nie drążyła tego tematu, w ciszy ciesząc się z takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Jedzmy ze smakiem – powiedział głośno Chan, a Jihoonowi wydawało się, że tamtemu prawie wyciekła strużka śliny. – Dawno nie jadłem niczego tak pysznego. Niebo w gębie – dodał, a z ust zwisały mu długie nitki makaronu.

\- Skoro tak, to też spróbuję .– Również zabrał się za ramen. Faktycznie był nad wyraz dobry. – Ale wiesz, jesteśmy głodni, dlatego bardziej nam to wszystko smakuje.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie marudź – wytknął mu, machając dłonią i w dalszym ciągu koncentrując się na ciepłym posiłku. – Jakie masz plany na weekend?

Dzisiejszy, piątkowy trening odbył się wyjątkowo wcześnie, dlatego już o szesnastej byli wolni. Z tego powodu zadecydowali, że po nim udadzą się do pobliskiego baru na obiad. Co prawda przed dwudziestą Chan musiał wrócić do domu – pokrótce było to związane z jakimś wyjazdem rodzinnym, ale te kilka godzin były dla Jihoona wystarczające.

\- Soonyoung jutro wpadnie do mnie na noc – odparł zwyczajnym tonem, chociaż w rzeczywistości było to dla niego czymś wielkim. – Pewnie będziemy grać na konsoli, może pójdziemy rano pobiegać, trochę pogadamy i to tyle.

\- Swoją drogą, zauważyłem, że sposób w jaki cię traktuje jest trochę… – Chan ugryzł się w język i udawał, że niczego takiego nie powiedział. Z pewnością nie chciał wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

Myśli Jihoona zawiesiły się na dniu jutrzejszym. Nawet Yerim nigdy u niego nie spała, co jednak było zrozumiałe, bo po pierwsze – była dwa lata młodsza i w dodatku była kobietą, a jej rodzice w życiu by się na to nie zgodzili w obawie o ewentualną ciążę, co nawiasem mówiąc było bzdurą; a po drugie – jego matka również nie przystałaby na to, oczywiście z tych samych powodów. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Jihoon gościł u siebie bliższego kolegę, dlatego był trochę podekscytowany. W pewnym kwestiach był podobny do dzieci, ponieważ tak samo, jak one dopiero teraz poznawał pewne ludzkie mechanizmy. Nazywając to ładnie można było stwierdzić, że wcześniej nie miał okazji, aby się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić i po prostu tak się stało, co nie było niczym złym. Lepiej później, niż wcale. A patrząc na to krytycznie, bez ogródek – dotychczas był wyizolowany i zacofany w stosunku do rówieśników. Nazwanie tej sytuacji zależało wyłącznie od podejścia danej osoby. Jednakże w jego przypadku było to uzasadnione, zdecydowanie.

\- Czyli szykuje się fajna sobota – stwierdził Chan, szeroko się uśmiechając, a po chwili mina mu zrzedła. – Swoją drogą, ostatnio wzięło na przemyślenia. Wiem, że dopiero jest pierwszy semestr i mam jeszcze sporo czasu, ale rodzice już powoli na mnie naciskają, abym wybrał do jakiego liceum chcę iść. A ja serio nie wiem, przecież mam jeszcze prawie cały rok. – Westchnął głęboko, na chwilę przerywając jedzenie, jakby nagle przestało mu smakować. – Rozważam czy by nie iść do technikum. Przynajmniej bym się czegoś nauczył, ale wątpię, że rodzice będą zadowoleni. Chociaż sam nie wiem, serio. Jakieś dobre liceum też brzmi dobrze.

\- Musisz z nimi porozmawiać. Rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw – zaproponował, zastanawiając się jakiego dokonałby wyboru, gdyby cofnął się do wieku Chana. – Ja nie myślałem nad tym gdzie pójść. Wybrałem po prostu szkołę, która była najbliżej, a profil byle jaki, byleby tylko iść gdziekolwiek.

\- A twoja mama nie miała nic przeciwko? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. Metody wychowawcze ich rodziców niezmiernie się różniły.

\- Nie miała, bo zazwyczaj nie mamy kiedy rozmawiać – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – To nie tak, że mamy zły kontakt. Oczywiście, czasami nam się zdarzy spędzić ze sobą czas, głównie gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy do rodzinnej miejscowości, ale sporo pracuje. Zazwyczaj kiedy kładę się spać, ona dopiero wraca do domu, więc nie chciałem jej zamartwiać. – Życie samotnej matki w dużym mieście nie było łatwe, tym bardziej jeśli nie otrzymywało się alimentów. – Powiedziałem jej, że chcę iść do tej szkoły, a ona nie miała nic przeciwko. Nigdy na mnie nie naciskała i w gruncie rzeczy mogłem robić co chciałem, jeśli o edukację chodzi. Tak mniej więcej to wyglądało – podsumował, słabo się uśmiechając.

\- Czyli mówisz, że powinienem z nimi porozmawiać i nagle wszystko się rozwiąże? – powtórzył nieprzekonany, ale kiwnął głową. – Okej, spróbuję. Zastanowię się wspólnie z nimi co będzie najlepsze, ale najpierw na spokojnie poproszę, żeby dali mi jeszcze trochę czasu. Ah, ale co tam ze średnią, przy twoim wyborze to pikuś. Myślałeś już co dalej?

Chan, ty to umiesz człowieka dobić, pomyślał Jihoon, mimo wszystko starając się nie stać zbyt melancholijnym. Jego wybór nie był do końca sprecyzowany, ale tak samo, jak młodszy wolał jeszcze żyć w błogiej nieświadomości, przyszłego wyboru.

\- Chciałbym skończyć szkołę już teraz. Podejdę do egzaminu końcowego, ale kto wie czy w ogóle zdam. – Dopiero po skończeniu sporej porcji zażegnał głód. – Wolę o tym na razie nie myśleć, ale może powinienem o tym wspomnieć mamie. Na razie mówiłem, że chciałbym iść na studia, ale wydaje mi się, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

\- Chyba żartujesz – powiedział zdziwiony Chan, aż wytrzeszczył oczy. – To ważne, więc powinieneś ją jak najwcześniej o tym poinformować.

\- Chyba będę musiał to zrobić – zgodził się, mimo wszystko nie chcąc jeszcze poruszać tego tematu. Było na to za wcześnie. – Ale nie teraz.

\- To twoja decyzja, ale im dłużej będzie to odwlekać, tym gorzej – dodał, również kończąc porcję zupy. W barze zaczęło robić się tłoczno, więc tak samo, jak Jihoon pomyślał, że nie warto było dłużej tutaj zostawać. – Zbieramy się?

\- Szczerze, zostałbym tutaj jeszcze chwilę, ale tamci ludzie nie mają gdzie usiąść, więc nie mamy wyboru.

Po opuszczeniu lokalu udali się do pobliskiego centrum handlowego, żeby zrobić szybkie i potrzebne zakupy.

\- Na jutro muszę znaleźć coś eleganckiego, bo ciotka organizuje spotkanie rodzinne. Jak co roku zresztą, więc nie rozumiem czemu mam się tak odstrajać – zaczął marudzić Chan jednocześnie z wejściem do galerii. – Niby z Bucheon do Seulu nie jest tak daleko, ale to jednak dwie godziny drogi. Chociaż jedynym plusem tego jest to, że spotkam się ze starszymi braćmi. Oboje studiują w Seulu i nie widziałem ich kawał czasu. Ale mimo wszystko, te ubrania – dodał naburmuszony, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- A nie możesz założyć jakiejś koszuli? – spytał Jihoon, dziwiąc się, że to właśnie takich zakupów potrzebował Chan. – Przecież masz ich od groma.

\- Podobno mam kupić jakieś lakierki i materiałowe spodnie, tylko po co mi to? – spytał głucho, a po chwili weszli do sklepu z garniturami.

\- A może idziecie do jakiejś porządnej restauracji, gdzie nie wypada iść w marynarce, dżinsach i trampkach?

\- Właściwie, to by miało sens – Chan wydął dolną wargę. – Wiesz co, poproszę ekspedientkę, żeby mi pomogła, bo w przeciwnym razie chyba zwariuję. Już mnie boli głowa od patrzenia na te wszystkie manekiny.

Zakupy Chana trwały nie dłużej, niż pół godziny; dzięki pomocy naprawdę uprzejmej pracownicy skompletowali cały zestaw w bardzo przystępnej cenie. Jednakże momentami nie potrafił ukryć, że coś mu się nie podoba i mówił to w tak nietaktowny sposób, że Jihoon chciał spłonąć ze wstydu. Na szczęście już wszystko zostało kupione, więc mogli wrócić do domu.

\- Ej, Jihoon, a czy ty przypadkiem nie miałeś czegoś sobie kupić? – wspomniał Chan, ponieważ nawet przed treningiem tamten oznajmił, że powinien wymienić niektóre ubrania. – Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu, więc mogę ci potowarzyszyć.

\- Nie trzeba, naprawdę – odrzekł, nie chcąc sprawiać problemu. Tym bardziej po zobaczeniu, jak bardzo młodszy nie przepadał za robieniem zakupów. – Wybiorę się innym razem sam.

Chociaż tak naprawdę Jihoon wolał mieć to z głowy. W szczególności, że specjalnie wziął ze sobą większą ilość gotówki.

\- Poprawka, nie lubię przymierzać ubrań, a w szczególności takich, w których wyglądam, jak urzędas – zaczął, jednocześnie zaprzeczając jego niewypowiedzianym słowom. – Dlatego chodź i tym razem to ty nie marudź – zagroził mu palcem, a Jihoon uległ mu, ponieważ w istocie było mu to na rękę.

Do niedawna w życiu nie zgodziłby się na propozycję Chana, ponieważ czułby, że tamten kłamie. Ale teraz nie brnął w to dalej, zwyczajnie wierząc mu, iż nie było to dla niego żadnym problemem.

Jihoon nieco dłużej wybierał ubrania, aczkolwiek nie był ślamazarą, tylko ten sklep miał większy wybór. Jako że zbliżało się lato stwierdził, że przydałyby mu się krótsze spodnie, ponieważ jego stare były w opłakanym stanie. Jedne było przetarte, drugie z łatą, a trzecie podtrzymywały się wyłącznie dzięki ciasnemu paskowi – to było wszystko, z wyjątkiem jednych spodni, które miał na szczególne okazje.

\- Muszę ci się pokazywać? – Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał tego robić. W podobieństwie do Chana nie lubił przymierzać ubrań, jednak w jego przypadku chodziło o coś innego. Źle się czuł ze sobą, więc nieważne czego by nie założył, nic mu się nie podobało.

\- Oczywiście, że musisz – odpowiedział, próbując stanąć na palcach, żeby móc go ujrzeć przez szparę pomiędzy drzwiami kabiny a sufitem. Jednak był zdecydowanie za niski, aby tego dokonać. – Jeśli chodzi o nowe ubrania to zazwyczaj druga osoba lepiej oceni w czym ci dobrze, a w czym nie.

\- Okej, niech przepadnę – Jihoon mocno zacisnął usta i otworzył drzwi. – I tak wiem, że źle wyglądam, więc nie musisz mi tego mówić.

\- Jihoon, przestań, ubrania są ładne, właściwie sam bym je wziął, tylko cały czas powtarzasz ten sam błąd – poinformował go, łapiąc za kawałek materiału koszulki. – Nie widzisz, że to jest za duże? Nie sugeruj się metkami i nie wciskaj się na siłę w M-ki, skoro się w nich topisz.

Chan nie zważał na słowa, ale jego szczerość była czymś, co zdecydowanie zaliczało się do zalet. Ludzie doceniali jego prawdomówność, a w szczególności, kiedy chciał dobra drugiego człowieka, chociaż czasami mówił za dużo lub ujmował to w zły sposób, czasami nieuprzejmy. Po chwili wrócił z tymi samymi ubraniami w mniejszym rozmiarze, a Jihoon w dalszym ciągu nie był do nich przekonany.

\- I tak nogawki są za długie – doszukiwał się dziury w całym, drapiąc się po głowie. Dziwnie się czuł w tak opiętych spodniach; nie podobało mu się to, że podkreślały jego szczupłe nogi. – Wyglądam w nich za chudo. Jak dziewczyna.

\- Nie musisz martwić się o takie rzeczy, bo rozumiem, co przeżywasz. Też jestem niski i to nie jest powód do wstydu, co to za różnica ile kto ma wzrostu. A co do spodni, możesz je podwinąć, to żaden problem – Chan uniósł jedną z nóg, ukazując nogawkę podwiniętą za kostkę. – No, a nogi masz normalne, po prostu są proporcjonalne do reszty. Wbij sobie raz do tej głowy, że nie wyglądasz jak chuchro – uzupełnił, szturchając go. Przepychanki stały się ich nową tradycją. – Wonwoo jest chudy i sam mówił, że z niego to są same kości i skóra, ale czy ktokolwiek na to patrzy? Nie wydaje mi się.

\- Dzięki za miłe słowa ale zdania nie zmienię – uciął, nie chcąc kłamać, że kilka zdań Chana zmieniło jego podejście. Nie chciał litości, ani pocieszenia, ale starał się docenić jego inicjatywę. – Ale posłucham się ciebie i wezmę rzeczy, które mi poleciłeś.

\- Dobre chociaż tyle – rzekł, zabierając za duże ubrania i oddając je ekspedientowi. – Uwierz mi na słowo, że dokonałeś dobrego wyboru. Fajnie wyglądasz w tych ubraniach. Gdybym był dziewczyną na pewno zawiesiłbym na tobie oko.

\- Mam to uznać za komplement? – Jihoon nie był tego pewny, a wizja Chana z długimi włosami i w sukience trochę go przeraziła.

\- Co to za pytanie? To wielki komplement – zaskowytał, po czym zaklaskał w dłonie. – Byliśmy na dobrym żarciu, ja jestem obkupiony, a ty wybrałeś fajne ubrania i to się nazywa udany dzień.

Jihoon nigdy nie myślał, że takie małe rzeczy mogły cieszyć; ale nie mógł się nie zgodzić z Chanem, bo faktycznie to mu wystarczyło, aby zaliczyć dzisiejszy piątek do mile spędzonych. Po zapłaceniu za kilka nowych rzeczy, złapali autobus. W czasie jazdy Chan stwierdził, że może jednak nie będzie tak źle, jak myślał. Przynajmniej będzie miał okazję, aby podyskutować z rodzicami, a jeśli byliby źli, to jego bracia z pewnością go poprą. Dziesięć minut przed dwudziestą – Chan na szczęście się nie spóźnił – rozeszli się do swoich mieszkań.

Około dwudziestej drugiej jego matka wróciła do domu, a Jihoon pomyślał, że powinien wspomnieć jej o jutrzejszych planach.

\- Cześć, mamo – przywitał się z nią i po raz pierwszy nie zdębiał podczas uścisku. Sądząc po minie kobiety, pozytywnie ją to zaskoczyło. – Zaprosiłem jutro na noc Soonyounga i mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedziała. Pomimo zmęczenia, które odznaczało się na jej twarzy, wyglądała na szczęśliwą. – To ten kolega ze szkoły, tak?

\- Tak – przytaknął, nie chcąc dłużej jej zajmować. Było późno, więc chciał, aby już się położyła i mogła w końcu odpocząć, zamiast marnować czas na rozmowę z nim. – Będzie koło siedemnastej. To chyba tyle, a teraz idź spać. Powinnaś wypocząć.

\- Już dobrze, dobrze, tylko powiedz mi co lubi jeść to przyszykuję wam coś smacznego – zaczęła podekscytowana, ciesząc się, że jej syn w końcu znalazł przyjaciół. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nic takiego. Przecież zawsze gotuję ci obiady, więc nie ma dla mnie różnicy, co to będzie. Nie rób ze mnie niedołężnej starej baby, która musi uważać na wszystko. Mam tylko czterdzieści jeden lat – upomniała go, dopiero teraz zdejmując płaszcz i buty.

Zgodnie z jej prośbą Jihoon odpuścił. Zapewne trochę przesadzał, ale nie chciał sprawiać jej kłopotu, będąc świadom ile wysiłku wkłada w utrzymanie go. Kiedyś znalazł sobie pracę dorywczą, ale pomimo tego, że chciał pomóc, kobieta była na niego zła. Jednak po chwilowej złości, rozpłakała się, upadła na kolana i zaczęła uderzać pięścią w podłogę, mówiąc, że nie jest na tyle dobrym rodzicem, aby jego syn żył na wysokim poziomie. Choć Jihoon nigdy nie twierdził, od tego czasu nigdy nie podjął się żadnej pracy, ale martwił się o nią. Po tym incydencie znalazła kolejną pracę i z przeciętnego poziomu życia, zaczęło im się dobrze żyć, jednakże wysokim kosztem. Wiedział, jak matka go kochała, dlatego nie chciał przysparzać jej dodatkowych zmartwieć. Pamiętał, jak była szczęśliwa, gdy oznajmił jej, że umawia się z Yerim.

\- Dziękuję ci, Boże – to były jedyne słowa, które pamiętał z tamtego dnia.

Jihoon czuł się przez nią kochany i równie mocno odwzajemniał to uczucie. Doceniał, jak bardzo się starała, ale czasami tego nie pojmował; bezwarunkowa miłość rodzicielska była czymś nie do opisania. Nawet jeśli jego matka była samotna, a ze swoją jedyną przyjaciółką spotykała się wyłącznie od święta, świadomość, że jej syn ma osoby na które może liczyć, w zupełności jej wystarczała.

\- Soonyoung je zdrowo, ale nie musisz szukać wymyślnych dań. Jeśli to nie będzie jakieś strasznie tłuste mięso, to powinno być w porządku. Poza tym myślę, że nie ma bzika na tym punkcie i czasami sobie pozwala na ustępstwa od diety – odparł Jihoon, po chwili przypominając sobie co tak naprawdę smakowało Soonyoungowi. – Teraz mi się przypomniało. Lubi mango, jak nikt inny.

\- Dobrze, zrozumiałam. W takim razie jutro pójdę na zakupy – jego mama kiwnęła głową. Korzystając z okazji po raz drugi przytuliła Jihoona. – Skoro się nie wyrywasz to chyba masz dobry humor – zaśmiała się, a po tym od razu ziewnęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Chyba najwyższa pora, żebym poszła spać. Śpij dobrze, Jihoon.

\- Ty też, mamo – odparł, nie czując się niekomfortowo z faktem, że został dwukrotnie objęty.

Powoli zaczął myśleć, że to było głupie z jego strony, aby czuć się dziwnie po czymś takim. W końcu to była jego matka, najbliższa mu osoba; jedyny członek rodziny w promieniu kilkuset kilometrów.  
Prócz entuzjazmu swojej matki, nie rozumiał również swojego własnego. Przed długi czas myślał na temat jutrzejszego dnia. Po wieli spotkaniach z Soonyoungiem nie stresował, nie przykuwał dużej wagi do tego co i w jaki sposób mówi, ani także czy nie zanudza go. Mimo to nie wiedział, co będę mogli robić w domu. Czy powinien coś przygotować? Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego rozważania były dziecinne i trochę niepoważne, ale nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Przed jego przyjściem będzie musiał doprowadzić pokój do ładu i rozłożyć materac, na którym planował spać, a potem pozostanie mu wyłącznie oczekiwanie na gościa.

*

 

Jak zwykle w każdy weekend Jihoon spał do południa i nic z wyjątkiem głośnego budzika nie potrafiło go wybudzić. Zgodnie ze swoimi wcześniejszymi planami po wzięciu długiego prysznica, zabrał się za sprzątanie w pokoju. Sam nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio robił porządki, dlatego wypucowanie wszystkiego na błysk zajęło mu prawie trzy godziny, a trzeba było zauważyć, że jego pokój nie zaliczał się do zbyt dużych. Tak samo, jak cały jego dom – czterdzieści metrów kwadratowych, które dla ich dwójki były wystarczające. Salon był połączony z kuchnią, a obok niego znajdował się jego pokój z niewielkich balkonem, do tego równie nieduża łazienka, ale Jihoonowi nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. Dopóki miał z matką oddzielne pokoje, nie zawadzali sobie.

Prócz wysprzątania pokoju zabrał się również za segregację ubrań. Wziął sobie do serca słowa Chana i pomyślał, że może faktycznie powinien wyrzucić z szafy za duże spodnie i koszule. Jedyny sentyment miał do bluz; reszty bez problemu mógł się pozbyć. Z tego powodu ostatecznie zostało mu zaledwie dziesięć rzeczy, a włączając w to nowe – czternaście. Dwa wypełnione ubraniami kartonowe pudła wsadził pod łóżko, bo nie był sto procentowo pewny czy aby na pewno te wszystkie części garderoby powinny pójść na śmieci. Mądrzejszą opcją byłoby chyba wyniesienie ich do piwnicy. W każdym bądź razie dłużej nie chciał się tym zajmować, bo Soonyoung miał być już za godzinę, a Jihoon musiał wziąć jeszcze jeden prysznic, bo podczas porządków spocił się, a nie chciał mu się pokazywać w tym stanie.

\- Właśnie wróciłam z zakupów – oznajmiła matka Jihoona, uśmiechając się promiennie. Trzymała dwie siatki z zakupami. – Skończyłeś już sprzątać?

\- Tak, właśnie idę wziąć kąpiel, bo wyglądam, jak wyglądam – odpowiedział, wywołując u kobiety śmiech. – Mamo, nie śmiej się ze mnie.

\- Przepraszam, Jihoon – rzekła, unosząc ręce w geście obronnym. – Po prostu rozczula mnie, gdy widzę cię w tym stanie.

\- Jakim stanie? – spytał, marszcząc brwi, a następnie skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Poza tym nie mów, że cię rozczulam. Nie mam pięciu lat.

\- Oj dobrze, dobrze, ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz dzieckiem – odparła, pozwalając aby Jihoon odebrał od niej zakupy i ułożył je do szafek oraz lodówki. – Mam nadzieję, że twój przyjaciel będzie zadowolony.

\- Mamo, błagam, ty tego nie kupiłaś – powiedział Jihoon, otwierając pierwszą z foliowych reklamówek i wytrzeszczając oczy. – Chyba za bardzo wzięłaś sobie moje słowa do serca.

Przed jego oczami znajdowało się co najmniej dwa kilogramy mango, kilka puszek napoju, suszone plasterki, cukierki, lody, a nawet dżem z mango. Jihoona, aż zamurowało, gdy zobaczył te wszystkie produkty. Po takiej degustacji nawet Soonyoung będzie miał obrzydzenie do swojego ulubionego owocu.

\- Gdy jeszcze spałeś zrobiłam chleb z mango – powiedziała, a Jihoon faktycznie zobaczył, że na stole znajdowało się chrupiące pieczywo. Wyglądało smakowicie. – Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale kiedyś piekłam go na każdą okazję.

\- Dziękuję, ale serio nie musiałaś kupować tego, aż tyle.

\- Czy sugerujesz, że się zagalopowałam?

\- Tylko troszeczkę – odrzekł Jihoon, pokazując palcami odrobinę. Po chwili starał się znaleźć pozytywne aspekty tego wszystkiego. – Na pewno będzie wdzięczny za starania.

Jihoon spojrzał na zegarek i stwierdził, że nastała najwyższa pora, aby doprowadził się do przyzwoitego stanu.

\- Mamo, muszę iść pod prysznic, bo lada moment przyjdzie Soonyoung.

\- Okej, to leć, a ja dokończę za ciebie rozpakowywanie zakupów – rzekła, wypędzając go z pokoju. – A właśnie, skoro do nas przychodzi twój przyjaciel, to też stwierdziłam, że się z kimś spotkam. Pójdę do Yeonrin z klatki obok, ale pewnie wrócę przed jedenastą, więc nie róbcie żadnych głupot.

\- Jasne, przecież wiesz jaki jestem – powiedział, kierując się do łazienki, a będąc już prawie w środku, zawołał. – Baw się dobrze.

Jihoon przeczuwał, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie wyglądał w taki sposób, a mianowicie: że ledwo będzie wiązał koniec z końcem. Po wzięciu szybkiego prysznica, również prędko wysuszył włosy i zgarnął włosy do tyłu, układając je na żel. W tym wydaniu wyglądał zdecydowanie dojrzalej, ale na co dzień nie marnował na to czasu, dlatego na ogół pozostawał wyłącznie przy wychodzeniu z domu w takiej fryzurze, w jakiej się obudził. Nie chciał się jakoś bardzo stroić, ale mimo wszystko nie mógł się oprzeć temu, aby założyć nowe rzeczy. W końcu to był wyjątkowy dzień.

Był pewien, że wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem, ale po wyjściu z łazienki i ujrzeniu Soonyounga, dyskutującego z jego matką zrobiło mu się zwyczajnie głupio. Na tarczy zegara widniała godzina siedemnasta dwadzieścia.

\- Ja, przepraszam – zaczął, czując zażenowanie. Soonyoung czekał na niego od prawie pół godziny – Myślałem, że mam jeszcze czas.

\- Nic się nie stało. Przestań, Jihoon – odpowiedział z pełną buzią. Sądząc po talerzu z okruchami zajadał się słodkim chlebem. – Byłem z twoją mamą i bardzo miło nam się rozmawiało, więc nie ma się czym przejmować. Swoją drogą, nie wspominałeś, że twoja mama tak dobrze piecze. Ile bym dał, żeby jeść ten chleb każdego dnia, nie żartuję – zapewnił, łapiąc się za brzuch. – Jestem pełny, ale było warto.

\- Nie zawstydzaj mnie – rzekła matka Jihoona, a po chwili wstała z kanapy. – Miły z ciebie chłopak i z wielką chęcią bym jeszcze chwilę z wami posiedziała, ale muszę się już zbierać. Jak coś będzie się działo, będę pod telefonem – zwróciła się do syna, z dłoni tworząc gest przypominający komórkę i przyłożyła ją do ucha.

\- Do zobaczenia, proszę pani – powiedział Soonyoung.

\- Cześć – również pożegnał się z nią Jihoon. Zaledwie kilka sekund po tym w mieszkaniu rozszedł się dźwięk zamknięcia drzwi, który oznaczał, że zostali sami w mieszkaniu. – Może pójdziemy do mnie?

\- Jasne, z wielką chęcią. Jestem ciekaw, jak wygląda twój pokój – zgodził się, zagryzając dolną wargę i przeczesując palcami swoje włosy. – Głupio mi było to mówić przy twojej mamie, ale wyglądasz świetnie. To chyba nowe ubrania, co? Poza tym, ta fryzura naprawdę ci pasuje.

\- A tak, wczoraj byłem na zakupach z Chanem – odpowiedział, starając się nie zaprzeczać jego komplementowi, jak miał w zwyczaju. Skoro ktoś powiedział mu miłe słowo, to najwyraźniej nie myślał inaczej. – I dziękuję. Czyli mówisz, że powinienem zacząć się tak czesać?

\- Zależy, jak ty się czujesz w tej fryzurze – zauważył, podążając za Jihoonem. – Ale grzywka czasami zasłania ci oczy i wtedy odnoszę wrażenie, że chcesz się za nimi zakryć, a niepotrzebnie. Dlatego podobasz mi się w podniesionych, bo wtedy można wyraźnie zobaczyć całą twoją twarz.

\- Okej, dzięki za radę – Jihoon kiwnął głową, a po chwili znaleźli się w jego pokoju. – W takim razie przemyślę to, co mówiłeś i może faktycznie powinien to rozważyć.

Pokój Jihoona był przytulny i wbrew jego pesymistycznej naturze, nie dominowały w nim ciemne kolory. Ściany były kremowe, meble z jasnego drewna, a jedynym kolorowymi elementami była niebieska pościel i półka z różnokolorowymi grami na konsolę.

\- Ładnie tu – przyznał szczerze Soonyoung, siadając na kanapie. – Mam bardzo podobne meble i kolorystykę, to pewnie dlatego.

\- Właściwie to nie wiem, co moglibyśmy porobić – wypalił Jihoon również spoczywając na kanapie. Nawet jeśli widział się z nim niejednokrotnie, spotkanie w mieszkaniu było trochę inne. Może nie jakoś wybitnie niekomfortowe, ale trochę krępujące. – Przepraszam, ale…

\- To album ze zdjęciami? – przerwał mu, świadomie nie chcąc, aby Jihoon zamartwiał się zbędnymi rzeczami.

\- A, tak – potwierdził, zauważając, że obok sofy w dalszym ciągu znajdowała się jego pamiątka. – Ostatnio przypomniało mi się, że rozmawialiśmy o naszym dzieciństwie i naszła mnie straszna ochota, żeby sobie to wszystko odświeżyć.

\- Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli go przejrzę?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział Jihoon z lekkim uśmiechem. Jak w każdym starym albumie znajdowały się tam kompromitujące zdjęcia, ale o dziwo nie zmartwił się tym. Najwyżej Soonyoung będzie miał niezłą zabawę. – Jeśli chcesz trochę ci poopowiadam – dodał, biorąc album i wcześniej upewniając się, że chłopak dobrze widzi, otworzył go na pierwszej stronie.

Na zdjęciu znajdował się czteroletni Jihoon z przydługimi, czarnymi włosami i trochę niemrawym uśmiechem. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Ahh, już na wstępie taka dziwna mina – rzekł, uśmiechając się w bardzo podobny sposób, jak na zdjęciu. – Nigdy nie lubiłem zdjęć, więc pamiętam, że zanim mama zrobiła mi zdjęcie to minęło pewnie z pół godziny.

\- Nie zmieniłeś się za dużo – stwierdził Soonyoung, uważnie się przyglądając. – Byłeś uroczy.

Na następnej fotografii znajdowała się cała sesja fotograficzna z sześćdziesiątych urodzin jego babci. Przy tej okazji stwierdził, że mógłby wspomnieć o swoich rodzinnych tradycjach.

\- Pamiętam, że w każdą niedzielę o piętnastej, wszyscy razem szliśmy na spacer. Zawsze tą samą ścieżką, od domu, przez ogromną polanę, aż znaleźliśmy się na końcu portu. – Na to wspomnienie nagle zrobiło mu się sentymentalnie. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że tęsknił za tymi czasami. – Co tydzień na to czekałam, bo po kilkugodzinnym spacerze zatrzymywaliśmy się na lody. I to nie byle jakie, nie takie z zamrażarki, tylko najlepsze, kręcone lody jakie jadłem w życiu. Dziadek brał mnie wtedy na barana, a ja jadłem tego loda i czułem się, jak jakiś król.

Jihoon dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, jak zwykłe, a zarazem magiczne były te czasy. Wystarczało mu tak niewiele, by czuć się w pełni szczęśliwym.

\- Pamiętam, że jednego razu lód wypadł mi z rąk i spadł idealnie na głowę dziadka – dodał, lekko przesuwając palcami po folii, która zabezpieczała zdjęcie. – Fajnie wtedy było, nie powiem. Od wielu lat nie wspominałem tych czasów, a od pewnego czasu przynajmniej raz na dwa dni przeglądam album.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz się z nimi widziałeś?

\- Dokładnie nie wiem, daj mi moment – powiedział Jihoon, jednocześnie drapiąc się po głowie. Przez chwilę kalkulował i starał sobie przypomnieć od jak dawna nie był w rodzinnym mieście. – Pewnie to już rok, jak i nie dłużej. Wieś znajduje się przy Mokpo, więc to cztery, pięć godzin jazdy autobusem lub pociągiem. Mama dużo pracuje, więc święta spędzamy tutaj. Ale w tym roku chciałbym już do nich pojechać, bo minął spory kawał czasu.

Soonyoung nie chciał go sztucznie pocieszać, więc nie mówił nic; Jihoon to doceniał.

Fotografia, która przykuła uwagę chłopaka była znacznie inna od tej pierwszej. Jihoon był na niej szeroko uśmiechnięty, oczy miał mocno ściśnięte, a jego palce przyciśnięte do policzka tworzyły znak zwycięstwa. Ten widok był zapomniany przez niego samego. Na tej samej stronie widniało równie pozytywne zdjęcie, jednak Jihoon nie był na nim sam. Obok niego stał chłopak z burzą, falowanych włosów; tak samo, uśmiechnięty, jak on.

\- To było, kiedy byłem w szóstej klasie. Po całej szkole krążyły pogłoski, że w czwartej klasie jest jakiś nowy chłopak. Hansol, bo tak się nazywał, był w połowie biały i do tego mieszkał w Los Angeles, więc wzbudził nie małą sensację. Okazało się, że mieszkamy niedaleko siebie, więc następnego dnia podszedł do mnie i spytał czy możemy wracać razem ze szkoły – zaczął, dziwiąc się, jak mógł zrobić taką minę. W obecnej chwili za żadne skarby świata nie odważyłby się pokazać dwóch rzędów zębów. Co najwyżej zdobyłby się na krzywy uśmiech. – Zarówno ja, jak i on nie mieliśmy nikogo bliskiego, więc szybko się zakolegowaliśmy. Niestety nie trwało to długo, bo zaledwie po roku wrócił do Ameryki. Wiadomo, kontakt nam się urwał, ale był miłym chłopakiem. Gdy teraz o tym myślę, szkoda, że nie został w Korei.

Chłopak słuchał go w skupieniu, wpatrując się w niego z nieopisaną ciekawością; Jihoonowi to nie przeszkadzało. Przez kolejne minuty, a ściślej kilkadziesiąt minut, opowiadał o kolejnych fotografiach, przybliżając mu jeszcze bardziej własną osobę. Nawet, jeśli historie nie były wyjątkowe, to mimo wszystko tworzyły jego osobę, a dla Soonyounga wszystkie były interesujące. Łagodny i spokojny głos Jihoona doskonale nadawał się do takich historii. Człowiek mógł go słuchać w nieskończoność, a on sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak przyjemną barwę głosu posiadał.

\- O, ten pan ma identyczne okulary, jak ja. Swoją drogą, chyba nigdy ci nie wspominałem, że mam sporą wadę – Wskazał palcem na postać, znajdującą się w tle. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie jego wyróżniające się okulary, które były okrągłe, jak spodki, nie wyróżniałby się wśród pozostałych.

Gdy Soonyoung się odezwał, nieświadomie poruszał niewygodny temat, który Jihoon nie był pewny czy powinien rozwijać. Teoretycznie mógłby je zignorować, a tamten nie zauważyłby tego, ale wtedy Jihoon usłyszałby w głowie głośne pytanie: „Dlaczego to ukrywam?” Zapewne niepotrzebnie tworzył temat tabu wokół niego. Ufał Soonyoungowi, dlatego pomimo lekkiego stresu z tym związanym, pomyślał, że chciałby mieć to za sobą. W końcu niejednokrotnie chciał to poruszyć, a skoro ukazała się ku temu świetna okazja, nie mógł jej zaprzepaścić.

\- Nigdy nic o nim nie wspominałem, ale to mój ojciec – powiedział, ściskając mocno pięść. Nie rozmawiał o nim od wielu lat, starając się wymazać go z pamięci.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem – rzekł zakłopotany, panikując. – Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.

\- Powiem to samo, co ty mi kiedyś powiedziałeś. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – „Ale ja chcę”. Wiesz co, chodź za mną.

Wiedział, że Soonyoung domyślał się, iż sprawa z jego ojcem musiała być ciężka, dlatego nigdy nie poruszał tego tematu. Czasami obracał wszystko tak, aby tamten nie musiał się zwierzać z niewygodnych rzeczy. Nawet jeśli oboje o tym wiedzieli, udawali jakby nie miało to prawa bytu. Soonyoung nie był głupi.

Jihoon wstał z kanapy, wygrzebał z szafki popielniczkę i otworzył balkon. Przed przyjściem Soonyounga zdążył ustawić tam dwa turystyczne krzesła, które zajmowały prawie że całą przestrzeń, co podkreślało, jak niewielki był; jednak do rozmowy na świeżym powietrzu był wystarczający. Oboje usiedli na siedzeniach, odpalili papierosy i spojrzeli wprost na błękitne niebo, które nieznacznie zasłaniały wysokie barierki, dodatkowo podwyższone o skrzynki z kwiatami.

\- Mama od zawsze uwielbiała kwiaty, a to pewnie dlatego, że mieszkała na wsi. Jednak nie miała szczęścia i nie mogła zajmować się florystyką. Kilka lat temu pracowała za kasą, a teraz siedzi w papierach. Trochę temu daleko do tego, co chciałaby robić – wyjawił, okrętnie rozpoczynając temat.

Krzesła były na tyle blisko siebie, że lekko stykał się ramionami z Soonyoungiem, ale to również nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Dzięki temu czuł, że był tuż obok niego.

– Z kolei mój ojciec miał sporo szczęścia w życiu. Udało mu się pracować tam, gdzie chciał. Wykładał na uniwersytecie w Gwangju, to nie było daleko od wsi dziadków. Ale miał kompletnego bzika na punkcie swojej pracy. Jedyne o czym rozmawiał to swoje wykłady, a kompletnie nie obchodziło go, jak my sobie radzimy. Nawet kiedy był z mamą, to miał nas gdzieś. Koncentrował się tylko na sobie i już jako małe dziecko nie czułem, żebym miał w nim wsparcie.

Jihoon czuł się, jakby mówił o obcym człowieku. Cieszył się, że jego ton był normalny.

\- Wydawało mu się, że jest lepszy, bo więcej zarabiał, a jego pozycja była prestiżowa. Uchodził za poczciwego profesora, ale nikt nie wiedział jaki jest naprawdę, oczywiście z wyjątkiem naszej rodziny – kontynuował, a po jego plecach przeszły ciarki. – Z czasem co raz rzadziej wracał do domu, a mama nie chciała być tak traktowana, więc wniosła pozew o rozwód. Nie gryźli się na sali sądowej, bo nie chciała od niego żadnych pieniędzy. Wszystko poszło gładko, a niedługo po tym znalazła tutaj zdecydowanie lepiej płatną pracę i mieszkanie za nieduże pieniądze. Właściciel ewidentnie potrzebował pieniędzy od zaraz, więc zaledwie w przeciągu tygodnia przeprowadziliśmy się do Bucheon. – Jihoon na moment zatrzymał się. Znowu stało się to samo; nim się spostrzegł, skończył już drugiego papierosa. – Tylko wiesz co jest najgorsze? Myślałem, że ojciec nie zapomni o mnie i mimo odległości będzie chciał podtrzymać kontakt, ale on o mnie zapomniał. Tak po prostu, jakbym nie był jego synem.

Soonyoung nadal milczał, ale mimo świadomości, że tamten nie przepadał za dotykiem, złapał jego rękę w swoją. Jihoon nie opierał się, samemu splatając ich palce. Czuł się z tym dobrze i kojąco; możliwe, że dzięki temu jego rozchwiane emocje nie wzbiły się ponad fasadę opanowania. Choć z pozoru rozdrapywał dawne rany, tak naprawdę leczył je, po raz pierwszy dzieląc się z kimś swoimi prawdziwymi myślami na temat ojca.

\- Kiedy dowiedziałem się pół roku temu, że umarł nie przejąłem się tym. Wziąłem z niego przykład i też o nim zapomniałem, dlatego nawet nie poszedłem na pogrzeb.

Przez kolejną godzinę zarówno Jihoon, jak i Soonyoung nie powiedzieli ani jednego słowa. Zwyczajnie siedzieli na balkonie, trzymając się za ręce, co jakiś czas paląc kolejnego papierosa. Wbrew pozorom atmosfera nie była ciężka, ale nie czuli potrzeby, żeby rozmawiać. Oboje potrzebowali chwili na własną refleksję – powrócenie do dawnych czasów, zastanowienia się nad aktualnymi sprawami czy egzystencjonalnymi problemami, nawiedzającymi każdego człowieka. Zbliżała się dwudziesta, więc powietrze zrobiło się chłodniejsze. To uświadomiło Jihoonowi, że powinni być dłużej w tym miejscu. Nie chciał, aby chłopak nabawił się jakiejś choroby, ale jednocześnie czerpał radość z tej chwili. Był oczyszczony i szczęśliwy, że spotkał go na swojej drodze.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić do środka – przemówił, przerywając długą ciszę. Choć trwała ona niekrótko, żaden z nich tego nie odczuwał. – Musisz o siebie dbać, żeby móc brać udział w zawodach.

W jednej dłoni trzymał popielniczkę, a w drugiej dłoń Soonyounga, którą puścił dopiero po opuszczeniu balkonu. Dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, że jego ręka zdrętwiała od trzymania jej w jednej pozycji, ale nie widział w tym nic złego. Aż sam był zdziwiony, że nie odepchnął jego dłoni. Jednak małe zmiany w Jihoonie sprawiały, że dotyk chłopaka nie stanowił dla niego problemu.

\- Mógłbym prosić o coś ciepłego do picia?

\- Ah, oczywiście, chodź – odparł Jihoon, idąc do kuchni. Włączył wodę w czajniku i wspólnie z Soonyoungiem usiedli przy stoliku. – Chcesz może kawałek chleba lub cokolwiek do jedzenia?

\- Z wielką chęcią – przytaknął, nie mogąc przestań zachwalać jedzenia. Jego szczerość rozczulała. – Twoja mama naprawdę ma talent do pieczenia. Nigdy nie jadłem tak przepysznego chleba mango.

Woda zagrzała się dość szybko, więc Jihoon przygotował dwie herbaty, przyniósł kilka niewielkich przekąsek i ukroił im po sporym kawałku chleba.

\- Trochę zgłodniałem, bo od rana nie zdążyłem niczego zjeść – wyznał, dopiero samemu to sobie uświadamiając. – Robiłem spore porządki w szafie, a potem musiałem doprowadzić pokój do stanu użyteczności i kompletnie o tym zapomniałem.

\- To niezdrowe – rzekł zmartwiony, kręcąc zabawnie nosem. Jihoon zauważył, że Soonyoung często nieświadomie robił takie miny. – Masz zjeść więcej, niż to – wskazał palcem na porcję pieczywa.

\- Już dobrze, dobrze – Jihoon uśmiechnął się lekko i zgodnie z prośbą chłopaka po pierwszym kawałku, ukroił sobie również kolejny. – Swoją drogą, jak tam na treningach?

\- Ciężko pracujemy i niedługo będziemy musieli trochę się dowiedzieć na temat naszych przeciwników. To najwyższa pora, żeby się doszkolić – odpowiedział, wzdychając. – Półfinał będzie we wrześniu, czyli mamy całe wakacje, żeby trenować. Pierwszy raz w życiu się tak stresuję, ale jednocześnie nie mogę się doczekać, tak jestem podekscytowany.

Gdy Soonyoung o tym mówił wokół niego tworzyła się podobna aura, jak podczas zawodów eliminacyjnych.

\- Swoją drogą, nie rozmawialiśmy o tym jeszcze, ale masz jakieś plany na wakacje? –Podekscytowanie w spojrzeniu przemieniło się w ciekawość. – W końcu to już za dwa tygodnie.

\- Nic konkretnego. – Wakacje nigdy nie były dla niego czymś wyjątkowym; kojarzyły mu się jedynie z dniami spędzonymi w czterech ścianach. Jednak teraz mogło być inaczej i chłopak mu to uzmysłowił. – A ty już myślałeś, jak je spędzisz?

\- Pewnie będziemy codziennie trenować, ale przez to, że nie będzie szkoły, to będę miał sporo wolnego czasu – odpowiedział, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech. W pokoju było dość ciepło, a herbata była gorąca, więc na jego policzkach pojawił się blady rumieniec. – Od kilku lat jeździmy grupą nad jezioro pod namioty, chociaż w tym roku chyba wybierzemy się nad morze. Więc no, jeśli chciałbyś to mógłbyś z nami jechać. Oczywiście, Chana również zapraszamy.

Jihoona trochę zamurowało, ponieważ to wszystko działo się tak szybko. Ile czasu minęło odkąd go poznał – dwa miesiące, a może trzy? Zaledwie od kwietnia jego życie uległo diametralnej zmianie, a to był kolejny krok na przód. Nie mógł odmówić, a właściwie nie chciał tego robić.

\- Z wielką chęcią z wami pojadę – odrzekł zdecydowanie szybciej, aniżeli zamierzał, co wywołało ogromny uśmiech na twarzy Soonyounga.

\- Cieszę się – oznajmił, splatając ręce i opierając na nich swój podbródek. W dalszym ciągu był różany. – Nie dość, że spędzimy ze sobą wakacje, to jeszcze pierwszy raz zobaczę na własne oczy morze. To nie może się nie udać. Zapowiadają się najlepsze wakacje ze wszystkich – dodał, a jego głosie dało się zauważyć ogromne przekonanie we własne przypuszczenia.

\- Mogę powiedzieć to samo. – Jihoon napił się gorącego napoju, ale to nie było przyczyną ciepła na sercu. – Wiesz, że nigdy nie byłem z nikim na takim wyjeździe, więc cieszę się tak samo, jak ty.

\- Chcielibyśmy pojechać jakoś na początku lipca, więc to już lada moment. Za dwa tygodnie będzie zakończenie pierwszego półrocza, potem tydzień wolnego i już będziemy jechać – poinformował go pokrótce. – Jestem pewny, że szybko zleci.

\- W takim razie będę musiał kupić sobie kąpielówki – oznajmił, sprawiając, że Soonyoung się zaśmiał.

Dalsza część wieczora minęła równie szybko, jak poprzednia. Po zjedzeniu posiłku wrócili do pokoju Jihoona i przez bite trzy godziny grali w gry na konsoli. Gdy jego matka wróciła od sąsiadki, przyciszyli telewizor, ale w dalszym ciągu nie odrywali się od zaciętej rozgrywki, która przeciągnęła się do północy. Gdy doszło do nich jak późna godzina nastała, Soonyoung poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic, a Jihoon przebrał się w piżamę – krótkie spodenki i jednokolorowy tshirt. Nawet podczas spania nie lubił spać bez koszulki, bo czuł się z tym niekomfortowo; a nawet jeśli przełamałby się, to póki co było za wcześnie, aby pokazał tak komukolwiek. Jedyną osobą, która go widziała nago, oczywiście prócz lat młodzieńczych, była Yerim, nikt więcej.

\- Wróciłem – powiedział w międzyczasie osuszając ręcznikiem mokre włosy. – Nie chciałem używać suszarki, żeby nie budzić twojej mamy. Same i tak szybko wyschną.

Gdyby Jihoon powiedział, że nie zazdrościł mu ciała, skłamałby. Soonyoung był wyłącznie w spodenkach przed kolano, dzięki czemu można było zauważyć jego zarysowane mięśnie brzucha i ramion. Jego przypuszczenia odnośnie jego atletycznej budowy nie były mylne. Jihoon patrzył się na niego z niemrawą miną, z jednej strony podziwiając go, a z drugiej czując się ze sobą jeszcze gorzej. Też chciałby mieć przynajmniej tak szerokie ramiona, jak on i prawie metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu, to byłoby coś.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Soonyoung, dostrzegając, że z Jihoonem nie było dobrze.

\- Nie – skłamał, a po chwili pomyślał, iż tamten go przejrzał. Czy jego spojrzenie było, aż tak oczywiste? – Tylko ci się wydaje.

\- Masz może jakąś koszulkę do spania? Zapomniałem wziąć jakiejś z domu, a nie chciałbym brudzić rzeczy na co dzień.

\- Jasne, mam ich naprawdę sporo – odpowiedział, schylając się do kartonu z większymi tshirtami i wręczając Soonyoungowi jeden ze swoich ulubionych. – Dzisiaj pozbyłem się wszystkich za dużych ubrań, ale myślę, że na ciebie będą dobre, więc jeśli coś ci się spodoba, to możesz to wziąć.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – Zdziwił się zaglądając do jednego z pudeł, w którym znajdowało się co najmniej dwadzieścia koszulek na krótkich rękaw. – Wiele z nich jest, jak nowe, więc nie wiem czy powinienem. Chociaż nie powiem, są naprawdę zajebiste.

Jihoon miał dobry gust, jednak tak, jak powiedział Chan – w zbyt dużych ubraniach nie można było tego dostrzec.

\- Bierz ich do woli – odparł z uśmiechem, ponieważ Soonyoung przebierał w koszulkach, odkładając na bok te które mu się spodobały. Zaledwie po kilkunastu sekundach upatrzył ich sobie, aż cztery, a na tym się nie kończyło, bo w dalszym ciągu stos ubrań się piętrzył. – Jeśli ci się przydadzą, to będę szczęśliwy. To zdecydowanie lepszy pomysł, niż gdyby kurzyły się pod łóżkiem.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział po spakowaniu do reklamówki dziewięciu koszulek i trzech bluz. – W sklepie wyniosłoby mnie to fortunę, więc serio jest za co dziękować.

\- Przynajmniej tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić, więc nie musisz dziękować. Rzeczy materialne są niczym przy czynach.

Rozumiał jego przesłanie, dlatego nie ciągnął dłużej tego tematu. To było jasne, że Jihoon był mu wdzięczny za to, że był przy nim i że dzięki niemu mógł poznać tak wiele nowych osób. Dopiero, gdy Soonyoung założył koszulkę, mógł skoncentrować się na jego twarzy. Pierwszy raz widział go z takim nieładem na głowie. Zawsze miał idealnie ułożone włosy, zazwyczaj z grzywką przedzieloną na pół, czasami na prosto, a jak sam mówił – tylko na specjalne okazje – zaczesywał je do góry. W każdej z nich wyglądał dobrze, lecz dopiero dzisiaj Jihoon ujrzał jego czwartą i naturalną odsłonę. W tej odsłonie wyglądał niewinnej i jeszcze bardziej szczerze, niż na co dzień. Może faktycznie on również miał wady? Nie miał idealnej cery, a jego uszy trochę odstawały, ale czy ktokolwiek na to zważał? Dopóki jego uśmiech i optymizm były tak wyjątkowe, nic innego się nie liczyło.

\- Oboje jesteśmy padnięci, więc może się położymy? – zaproponował Jihoon, widząc, że Soonyoung miał podkrążone oczy, a on sam stał się senny. – Jutro będziemy mieli i tak sporo czasu dla siebie.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery to padam na twarz, więc powinniśmy tak zrobić. Chociaż nadal mi mało i żałuję, że nie przyszedłem do ciebie wcześniej.

Jihoon rozłożył materac, a po krótkim sporze z chłopakiem odnośnie tego, że jako gość powinien spać na łóżku, przystał na to. Po zgaszeniu świateł w pokoju i tak można było dostrzec słabe zarysy sylwetek, ponieważ ze względu na pełnię, Księżyc świecił szczególnie mocno.

\- Rozłożyłeś mnie dzisiaj na łopatki – powiedział Soonyoung, odnosząc się do ich maratonu gier. –Począwszy na wyścigach, a skończywszy na strzelankach.

\- Tylko trochę – przyznał nader skromnie. – Fajnie było w końcu pograć z jakimś kumplem.

Oboje byli zwróceni do siebie twarzami, jednak to Soonyoung widział go wyraźniej, co zasługiwał szybie balkonowej, przez które wpadały smugi światła.

\- Mogę powiedzieć coś sentymentalnego? – Był ostrożny.

\- Mów cokolwiek przyjdzie ci do głowy, nieważne co by to było.

Soonyoung przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej do krawędzi łóżka i opuścił rękę, po czym swobodnie złapał dłoń Jihoona. Tamten nie spodziewał się tego, ale tym razem również mu to nie przeszkadzało, więc przystał na lekki dotyk palców, które bawiły się z jego własnymi.

\- Gdybym tamtego dnia nie poszedł na spacer, a ty nie szukał tej nieszczęsnej zapalniczki, to zapewne nie znalazłbym głupiego pretekstu, żeby do ciebie zagadać. Dlatego cieszę się, że potoczyło się to tak, a nie inaczej – zaczął, a Jihoon słuchał go w ciszy. Faktycznie, gdyby nie Soonyoung, nigdy by się nie poznali. – Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś, że popełniłeś głupotę tym, że mi się zwierzyłeś? Wydaje mi się, że po tym czasie udowodniłem ci, że to jednak nie był błąd. Dlatego jestem szczęśliwy.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że o tym pamiętał. Tak samo, jak pamiętał o ich pocałunku, który w tej chwili zdawał się być czymś nierealnym, nawet jeśli w tym samym momencie trzymał jego dłoń i słuchał tak wielkich słów. Jihoon pomyślał, że jego zadowolenie odnośnie dostrzeżenia przez kogokolwiek nie było tak ogólne; był zadowolony, bo to właśnie Soonyoung go dostrzegł. Nikt inny.

\- Dobranoc, Soonyoung – powiedział, lekko przejeżdżając kciukiem po jego skórze i po chwili rozłączając ich dłonie.

\- Dobranoc, Jihoon.

Ze względu na ogarniające ich zmęczenie usnęli dość szybko, ale Jihoon nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że za tym wszystkim znajdowało się coś większego. Jednak nie przykuwał do tego wagi, zwyczajnie ciesząc się chwilą i tym, że zyskał przyjaciela. Z Soonyoungiem w łóżku obok w końcu nie czuł się samotny.

*

 

Jihoon wstał wyjątkowo wcześnie, jak na siebie. Była dopiero dziewiąta, a on nie mógł już usnąć, więc przez kolejną godzinę wyłącznie leżał i patrzył w sufit, nie chcąc obudzić Soonyounga, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do niego, miał płytki sen. Soonyoung miał rozczochrane włosy, dość głośno oddychał przez usta i był przykryty pościelą po szyję, ale miało to w sobie jakiś urok. W tej postaci wyglądał niewinnie i zwyczajnie; nie sprawiał, że Jihoon czuł się przy nim, jak totalny nieudacznik.

Soonyoung kilka razy obrócił się z jednego boku na drugi, a jakiś czas po tym leniwie otworzył oczy.

\- Ah, dzień dobry – wymamrotał, a po chwili przeciągle ziewnął. Następnie zaczął się rozciągać, chcąc się rozbudzić. – Długo już nie śpisz?

\- Trochę. Pewnie jakąś godzinę, coś takiego.

\- Mogłeś mnie obudzić – powiedział, w dalszym ciągu wymachując ramionami. – Nie potrzebuję więcej, niż te osiem godzin snu, więc nie byłbym zły. Następnym razem mnie obudź, okej?

\- Nie miałem serca, żeby cię budzić – odpowiedział Jihoon, przechodząc z pozycji leżącej do siedzącej. Usiadł po turecku i wpatrywał się w chłopaka. – Wspominałeś, że jesz od razu po przebudzeniu, więc zaraz możemy iść na śniadanie.

\- Jestem jak najbardziej za – zgodził się Soonyoung, a po chwili skończył swoje poranne ćwiczenia i wspólnie z Jihoonem udali się do kuchni. – Dzień dobry, proszę pani.

Matka Jihoona siedziała przy stoliku z kubkiem kawy i książką.

\- Kupiłam wam świeże bułeczki z czerwoną fasolą – rzekła, wskazując na blat. – Są z ulubionej piekarni Jihoona, więc jestem pewna, że ci zasmakują – zwróciła się do Soonyounga, który na te słowa uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie.

\- To bardzo miłe z pani strony – powiedział, dosiadając się do niej. – Ale poprosiłbym też trochę wczorajszego chleba. Nie przesadzam, kompletnie podbił moje serce.

\- Oj, ty już wiesz jak czarować kobiety – zaśmiała się matka Jihoona. Wstała od stolika i zaczęła przygotowywać im śniadanie, w międzyczasie wyprzedzając słowa swojego syna. – Ja się tym zajmę, więc usiądź i zajmij się swoim przyjacielem. Pozwól mi się na coś przydać.

Matka Jihoona była naprawdę dobrą kobietą i nie potrafiła ukryć swojego zadowolenia, w związku ze zmianami jakie zaszły w życiu Jihoona. Uśmiechała się jeszcze więcej, niż zazwyczaj, a Jihoon nie miał siły się z nią sprzeczać odnośnie tak niewielkich spraw. Dlatego siedział obok Soonyounga i starał się czerpać radość z takich codziennych rzeczy, jak chociażby wspólne śniadanie w otoczeniu najbliższych mu osób.

\- Jihoon nie jest zbytnio skory do rozmów, a ja jestem ciekawa jednej rzeczy. Jak się poznaliście? – spytała z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem. Faktycznie, nie mówił zbyt wiele na jego temat, prócz tego, że po prostu poznał nowego kolegę. Nic więcej, żadnych szczegółów.

\- Można powiedzieć, że to był przypadek – odpowiedział Soonyoung. Wyglądało na to, że czuł się swobodnie. Chociaż Jihoona to nie dziwiło; on zawsze taki był. – Chodzimy razem do szkoły, a w zeszłym roku mieliśmy razem lekcje wf-u. Kiedy byłem sam parku stwierdziłem, że moglibyśmy się poznać i tak to się zaczęło.

\- Rozumiem, czyli tak to wyglądało. Widzisz, mogłeś mi powiedzieć pokrótce – rzekła matka Jihoona, zwracając się do syna, który na te słowa wyłącznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie było okazji.

\- Już dobrze, dobrze – kobieta machnęła ręką, a po chwili ułożyła na stoliku chleb, placki, dżem i zieloną herbatę. – Smacznego, chłopcy, a ja lecę poczytać na ławce przed blokiem. Jest taka piękna pogoda, że aż szkoda siedzieć w domu.

\- Zjemy ze smakiem – odrzekł z wdzięcznością Soonyoung i od razu zabrał się za porcję pieczywa. – A pani życzę miłej lektury.

Faktycznie za oknem pogoda dopisywała. Mimo że nie było jeszcze południa, słońce strasznie grzało, co potwierdzała przedziałka na termometrze – dwadzieścia siedem stopni. Jihoon nie przepadał za latem, ale na szczęście był odporny na wysokie temperatury i pomimo naturalnej niechęci do prażącego słońca, nie bolała go głowa, ani nie miał problemów z poparzeniami skóry.

\- Twoja mama ma rację, jest piękna pogoda – powiedział, spoglądając za okno. Niebo było jasnobłękitne, prawie że pozbawione chmur. – Aż chce się żyć.

\- To może po śniadaniu pójdziemy na spacer? – zaproponował czując, że sprawi to przyjemność Soonyoungowi. – Możemy przejść się po moim osiedlu, potem iść na lody albo do parku.

\- Jestem za – przystał na to, rozweselony.

Po zjedzeniu posiłku przebrali się letnie ubrania, Soonyoung w kilka minut ułożył swoje potargane włosy i niedługo po tym wyszli na zewnątrz. Jihoonowi od razu po wyjściu z cienia zrobiło się niesamowicie gorąco, ale nie było tak źle, dopóki miał bliską mu osobę obok siebie. W takim wypadku Słońce nie było mu straszne, a spacer podczas ciepłego przedpołudnia zdawał się być przyjemny.

\- Chyba faktycznie spodobały ci się te rzeczy – rzekł Jihoon, nawiązując do jego nowej koszulki. Zwykły biały tshirt z nadrukiem zdecydowanie bardziej pasował do Soonyounga; idealnie układał się na jego ramionach.

\- Przecież mówiłem – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty. Szli bardzo blisko siebie, czasami nawet stykając się łokciami lub ramionami, jednak nie oddalali się od siebie. Tak było dobrze. – Jest idealnie. Zawsze uwielbiałem gorąco i letnie wakacje. To pewnie dlatego, bo od dziecka kojarzyły mi się z meczami lub grami na dworze.

\- Ja wolę zimę, ale lato też przetrwam – powiedział, przez dłuższą chwilę myśląc nad Bożym Narodzeniem. – Święta zawsze wydawały mi się magiczne. Robienie bałwanów, aniołków na śniegu i inne takie pierdoły. Gdy byłem dzieckiem uwielbiałem ten okres. Teraz w sumie też, przynajmniej wtedy widzę się z dziadkami, a jeśli nie, to mam więcej czasu na rozmowę z mamą. Wiesz jak to jest na co dzień.

\- Rozumiem – przytaknął. Atmosfera pomiędzy nimi była lekka i przyjemna. – Swoją drogą, zazdroszczę ci karnacji. Mnie szybko łapie słońce.

\- Zazwyczaj mało siedzę na dworze, to też dlatego – odparł, patrząc kątem oka na Soonyounga. Po kilku miesiącach przestał zwracać uwagę na ich różnicę wzrostu. – Ale coś w tym jest, bo nawet kiedy byłem mały i sporo siedziałem z dziadkami na polu lub na plaży, to byłem dość blady.

\- Ah, zamieniłbym się z tobą. – Zaśmiał się, a po chwili teatralnie udał niezadowolonego. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i porównał ją do jasnej skóry Jihoona. – To dopiero czerwiec, a pod koniec sierpnia będę brązowy. Obym tylko nie miał czerwonej twarzy.

\- Jestem pewny, że wyglądasz wtedy dobrze – stwierdził szczerze, ponieważ był pewny, że opalenizna pasowała Soonyoungowi. Już teraz było w porządku, ponieważ dzięki ciemniejszym tonom wyglądał na odświeżonego. – O, tutaj chodzę do fryzjera – powiedział, gdy przeszli obok salonu. – Myślałem, żeby na lato zmienić kolor. Purpura trochę mi się znudziła.

\- Też się nad tym zastanawiałem. – zawtórował mu, przeczesując palcami swoje jasne włosy. – Platyna raczej nie będzie pasować do opalenizny, dlatego myślałem, żeby zrobić sobie brązowe. Może nawet podetnę grzywkę, bo porządne ułożenie zajmuje mi sporo czasu. – Soonyoung w przeciwieństwie do Jihoona nie patrzył na niego z ukosa, tylko bezpretensjonalnie wpatrywał się w niego; to stało się już normą. – A ty masz już pomysł?

\- Blond lub różowe. Jeszcze sam nie wiem.

\- To dość ekstrawaganckie, ale myślę, że tobie w przeciwieństwie do mnie będzie pasował każdy kolor. Masz taką karnację, że we wszystkim będzie ci dobrze – oznajmił, a następnie zadawał pytanie, które absorbowało go od samego początku. – Jestem ciekawy, czemu stawiasz na takie kolory. W końcu mało kto decyduje się na tak, hmm, niespotykane.

\- Kiedyś chciałem się przełamać i przyzwyczaić do wzroku ludzi. W końcu prawie każdy ma albo czarne, albo brązowe włosy. Ale o dziwo trochę mi to pomogło – odpowiedział Jihoon. Asfalt się nagrzewał, a ze względu na wszechobecne blokowiska, było dość parno, dlatego niewielka lodziarnia połączona z cukiernią, była dla niego wybawieniem. – Możemy się tam zatrzymać? Trochę się zgrzałem.

\- Jasne – zgodził się Soonyoung. Po zamówieniu dwóch, kręconych lodów zaczęli zastanawiać się gdzie usiąść. – W środku jest trochę ciepło, więc może pójdziemy na zewnątrz? Są tam parasole, więc powinno być chłodniej.

\- Okej, tak będzie lepiej – zgodził się, łagodnie się uśmiechając.

Gdy Soonyoung był już przy stoliku, Jihoon zamarł w połowie drogi. Zaledwie kilka metrów od niego, znajdowała się Yerim ze swoim nowym chłopakiem i jeszcze inną dwójką – zapewne drugą parą, sądząc po tym, że trzymali się za dłonie. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować, więc po prostu stał tak, jak słup soli i nie odrywał od nich wzroku. A miało być tak pięknie.

\- Czyli razem z Mingyu jedziecie do Busanu? – zapytała nieznana mu dziewczyna, cmokając ustami. – Brzmi fajnie. Na długo?

\- Pewnie na trzy dni i dwie noce – odpowiedziała Yerim, lekko łapiąc i ciągnąc policzek chłopaka. – Normalnie rodzice by mnie nigdzie nie puścili, ale polubili go i o dziwo się zgodzili.

Mingyu był zdecydowanie przystojniejszy, niż Jihoon ocenił tamtego wieczora. Gładka twarz, bardzo dobre proporcje i szerokie ramiona, w których Yerim znalazła się chwilę po tym, jak dotknęła jego policzka. Zaśmiała się głośno, w ten swój uroczy i ujmujący sposób, a Jihoon z kolei chciał gorzko zaśmiać się ze swojej głupoty. Dotychczas wydawało mu się, że nigdy jej nie spotka, a jeśli już to się stanie, to z jego własnej inicjatywy. Zapomniał o tym, że najzwyczajniej w świecie mógł się na nią natknąć; zważywszy na fakt, że mieszkali dość blisko. Widząc tę roześmianą gromadkę, Jihoon myślał tylko o tym, jak musiała się go wstydzić, skoro nigdy nie przedstawiła go swoim znajomym. Sądząc po lekkości rozmowy, musiała być jej przyjaciółką. To było zrozumiałe, w przeciwieństwie do niego, Mingyu mogła przedstawić najbliższym z dumą.

\- Idziemy stąd – wyrwał go z zamyśleń Soonyoung, ciągnąc go za dłoń, a Jihoon się nie opierał. Nie chciał na nich patrzeć. – Nie jesteś od niego gorszy. Nawet tak nie myśl – powiedział stanowczo, w prosty sposób odczytując jego myśli. – Usiądziemy w parku, tam jest ciszej i ładniej. Na świeżym powietrzu powinno być przyjemnie.

\- Mi to bez różnicy – odpowiedział Jihoon, a widząc pierwszy kosz, wyrzucił nietkniętego loda. Odechciało mu słodkości, a właściwie odechciało mu się jeść czegokolwiek.

Jihoon nie chciał wprowadzać napiętej atmosfery. Czuł, że wszystko popsuł i że jedyne do czego był zdolny to sprawianie problemów. Gdyby tylko udał, że nie zna Yerim albo gdyby przywitał się z nią krótkim „Cześć”, nie musiałby go zamartwiać. Jednak nie potrafił tak się zachować, a jej głos tylko sprawił, że w jego gardle pojawiła się gula. Nie był zazdrosny czy zły, był po prostu smutny. Ale nie chciał tego okazywać, dlatego wyłącznie szedł w ciszy, starając wpaść na jakiś lekki temat, który mógłby zatuszować tamtą sytuację. Usiedli na jednej z pierwszych ławek, które znajdowały się w cieniu. Park był sporych rozmiarów, dlatego pomimo dużej ilości spacerowiczów, było w nim cicho i można było porozmawiać na osobności, ponieważ ławki znajdowały się w dużej odległości od siebie.

\- Jeśli chcesz się wygadać…

\- Nie chcę – przerwał mu Jihoon, zagryzając mocno zęby. – Wystarczy, że będziesz obok.

Jihoon nie płakał, nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na to; nawet, kiedy był sam. Z tego powodu jedyne co zrobił to oparł głowę o ramię Soonyounga, czując na policzku jego miękkie włosy. Przez cały ten czas starał się odeprzeć od siebie natrętne myśli na temat tego, jak nieidealny był w porównaniu do Mingyu. Gdyby był sam, już dawno by się załamał, ale dzięki Soonyoungowi czuł, że sobie z tym poradzi.


	2. Nowy stary ja

Nim Jihoon się obejrzał, rozpoczęły się letnie wakacje, co zwiastowało dzień wyjazdu nad morze. Wspólnie z Chanem byli już na peronie, mając na ramionach torby podróżne i wypatrywali pozostałych. Ze względu na duże tłumy, przemieszczający się po placu było to dość trudnym zadaniem.

\- Może jeszcze ich nie ma? – spytał Chan, w dalszym ciągu nie mogąc zlokalizować reszty grupy. – Mamy jeszcze kwadrans.

\- Nie ma opcji. Muszą tu gdzieś być – odpowiedział, starając się ich znaleźć wzorkiem. W ostateczności miał zamiar zadzwonić do Soonyounga, ale na szczęście chwilę po tym usłyszał donośny głos Sujeong. – O, tam są.

Zaledwie kilka metrów od nich znajdowała cała drużyna, Sujeong i Kaeun. W tym roku pierwszy raz do pięcioosobowej grupy dołączył również Jihoon, Chan, Seungcheol i Minghao, więc mogło być trochę inaczej, niż zazwyczaj. Po krótkim przywitaniu się ze wszystkimi, zatrzymał się na dłuższy moment przy Soonyoungu.

\- Jak humor przed podróżą? – spytał Jihoon, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Dobrze, a nawet bardzo dobrze, a może nawet jeszcze lepiej – odpowiedział rozentuzjazmowany, nie kryjąc wszechogarniającej go radości. Uśmiechał się, jak dziecko. – Pierwszy raz zobaczę morze. Nie mogę się tego doczekać.

\- Szczerze, mam to samo – powiedział, jednak po chwili mina nieco mu zrzedła. – Tylko szkoda, że Chan będzie musiał jechać czwartego dnia.

\- Nie marudź, Jihoon – wtrącił się do ich rozmowy Chan, wciskając mu palec w żebra. Czasami zastanawiał się czy jego jedynym zajęciem było uprzykrzenia mu życia poprzez wciskania rąk tam, gdzie nie powinien. – Trzeba patrzeć na pozytywy i cieszyć się, że będę z wami przynajmniej tyle. Szóstego czerwca muszę wrócić do Bucheon, żeby pomóc rodzicom w sklepie. Siła wyższa – wyjaśnił w skrócie Soonyoungowi. – A właśnie, nie miałem okazji, żeby to powiedzieć. Wielkie dzięki za zaproszenie.

\- To nic takiego – odparł, powtórnie się uśmiechając. – Jesteś przyjacielem Jihoona i już wcześniej się poznaliśmy, więc nie ma za co dziękować.

Po kilkunastu minutach znaleźli się w pociągu. Zostali podzieleni na dwie grupy – w jednym przedziale znajdował się Jihoon, Soonyoung, Chan, Seokmin i Sujeong, a w drugim – pozostała czwórka z innymi pasażerami.

\- Myśleliście już, jak będziemy spać? – Sujeong zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. – Mamy dwa namioty dwuosobowe i dwie trójki.

\- My zabieramy dwuosobowy, Wonwoo i Kaeun kolejny dwuosobowy, a reszta niech sobie radzi – zaproponował, a właściwie zadecydował Seokmin, co tylko spotkało się z piorunującym spojrzeniem dziewczyny. – A niby, jak inaczej to widzisz? Wątpię, że ktokolwiek będzie chciał spać z jakąś parą.

\- A może ja chcę spać z wami? – Soonyoung zrobił maślane oczy, a Jihoon widząc to, aż chciał się zaśmiać. – Czułbym się cudownie leżąc w samym środku.

\- Seokmin, jak zawsze musi być nieprzyjemny i najlepiej, żeby wszystko było po jego myśli. Standard – powiedziała sztucznie nadąsanym tonem Sujeong, wysuwając dolną wargę. – Nawet nie pomyślisz o Soonyoungu.

\- Okej, to proponuję, aby pary zajęły dwuosobowe namioty, a pozostała piątka podzieliła się w taki sposób jaki będzie dla nich wygodny. Może być, kochanie? – spytał Seokmin, przyciągając Sujeong do siebie, a tamta nie potrafiła dłużej grać i wyłącznie oparła się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową. – To chyba oznacza tak.

\- W takim razie będę spać z chłopakami, a wy możecie w dwójkę – rzekł Soonyoung. – Czyli ustalone.

Jeśli Jihoon miał być ze sobą szczery, był nieco zawiedziony jego propozycją. Pod namiotem wolałby być z dwiema najbliższymi mu osobami, ale nie wychylał się, bo najwyraźniej taki układ odpowiadał Soonyoungowi. Nie chciał być egoistyczny, dlatego nie powiedział na ten temat nawet słowa.

\- Mi to bez różnicy. – Kiwnął głową na znak zgody. – Dopóki będę miał gdzie spać, to będzie okej.

\- Jesteś bez serca – zaczął Chan, zaciekle wachlując się gazetą. Nawet jeśli w pociągu była klimatyzacja, ze względu na promienie słoneczne, było gorąco. – Powinieneś się cieszyć, że będziesz ze mną pod namiotem.

\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę – odparł przekonywująco, co nie było kłamstwem. Nie chciał przejmować się drobnostkami, więc starał się nie przykładać wielkiej wagi do wyboru Soonyounga i skoncentrował się na widokach za oknem. – Wykorzystajmy dobrze ten czas. Będziemy razem na dłużej, to trochę jakby nocowanie, nie? W końcu się doczekałeś.

\- W sumie racja – Chan złapał się za podbródek. – Obyśmy tylko się nie pozabijali.

\- A to podobno ja marudzę – upomniał go, przewracając oczami.

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy tak długo razem, to nigdy nic nie wiadomo – powiedział niewinne, wzruszając ramionami, a po tym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Żartuję, musi być fajnie. Tylko strzeż się mnie, bo moim celem jest wrzucenie cię do zimnej wody, gdy będziesz grzał się na słońcu.

\- Tylko spróbujesz.

\- Spróbuję, dlatego cię ostrzegam – oznajmił, trzepocząc rzęsami, jak nienormalny. – Mam karty, może pogramy? – zwrócił się do wszystkich, w tym samym czasie wyciągając z torby talię.

\- Ja z wielką chęcią, ale momencik – powiedziała Sujeong, spinając włosy w koka. Jej również było gorąco, pomimo przewiewnego kombinezonu i butów z odkrytymi palcami. – Może pogramy w pokera?

\- Jestem za – zawtórował jej Seokmin, trzymając swoją dłoń na jej udzie.

\- Ja też – również zgodził się Chan. – Pięć osób byłoby akurat.

\- Nie umiem grać, więc mogę popatrzeć – rzekł zakłopotany Jihoon, nie chcąc popełniać gaf. Chcąc, czy nie chcąc jego spojrzenie wylądowało na Soonyoungu, zamiast obrazie za oknem. – Innym razem.

Soonyoung wyglądał na nieco przygaszonego. Nie odzywał się od dobrych paru minut, jakby był pogrążony w swoich myślach, co nie było do niego podobne, zważywszy na to, że na ogół podtrzymywał rozmowę. Chciał spytać się, co było z nim nie tak, ale nie chciał robić tego przy pozostałych, więc jedynie wpatrywał się w niego, starając się go rozszyfrować.

\- To co, gramy o zgrzewkę piwa? – powiedział wesoło Seokmin, klepiąc po plecach Soonyounga i tarmosząc mu włosy. To było pewne, że również dostrzegł jego niecodzienną postawę. Może nawet w przeciwieństwie do Jihoona znał powód. – Nie daj się prosić dwa razy. No chyba, że pękasz. – Uniósł jedną brew, co sprawiło, że Soonyoung wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń. – Czyli zakład?

\- A jak, żeby inaczej – odpowiedział, natychmiast się rozpogadzając. – Podbijam stawkę o dwie zgrzewki.

Jihoon zazdrościł Seokminowi, że potrafił tak szybko wpłynąć na Soonyounga

\- Okej. W takim razie przedstawię zasady Jihoonowi i gramy – powiedziała Sujeong, nie zważając na jego wcześniejsze słowa.

\- Nie trzeba, serio – chciał się wykręcić, ale dziewczyna miała tak zaciętą minę, że odpuścił i pozwolił jej wygrać. – No okej, ale z góry przepraszam, jeśli coś mi nie wyjdzie.

\- Każdy kiedyś grał ten pierwszy raz, więc nie przejmuj się – odpowiedziała, a następnie przedstawiła reguły gry. – Mam nadzieję, że powiedziałam to w miarę zrozumiale. To co, gramy?

Wszyscy zgodzili się na to i przystąpili do rozgrywki. Grali w pokera prawie przez dwie godziny, a Jihoon mimo że był na szarym końcu, to wbrew jego obawom radził sobie lepiej, niż się spodziewał; popełniał mało błędów, a wraz z kolejnymi minutami co raz bardziej pojmował zasady gry w praktyce.

\- Nieźle ci idzie – pochwalił go Seokmin. – Do końca wyjazdu zrobi się z ciebie porządny rywal.

Podczas uśmiechu wyglądał jeszcze dojrzalej, choć i tak mimo że był od nich młodszy o rok, wyglądał na studenta. Miał niski i dźwięczny głos, a usposobienie bardzo podobne do Soonyounga, co zapewne było wspólną przyjaźnią od najmłodszych lat. Jihoon uświadomił sobie, że to była ich pierwsza interakcja, ponieważ wcześniej nie zamienili choćby słowa. Głównym tego powodem były dwie rzeczy: pierwszą było to, że Seokmin nie wykazywał chęci zapoznania się, pomimo słów Sujeong, a drugą – Jihoon nadal czuł dziwną niechęć z jego strony. Możliwe, że była ona mylna, ale pierwsze wrażenie pozostawało jednakowe i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby miało ulec zmianie.

\- Dzięki, ale jeszcze wiele mi do was brakuje. – Pomimo średniego komfortu w jego towarzystwie i tak doceniał to, mając nadzieję, że pochwała była szczera.

Tuż przed samym dotarciem na miejsce wyłoniony został zwycięzca.

\- Dzisiaj pijemy za darmo – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Soonyoung. Jihoon pomyślał, że tamto zamglone, pozbawione błysku spojrzenie odeszło w zapomnienie, a chłopak po chwili dodał znacząco. – Oczywiście prócz Seokmina, bo on stawia.

\- To dopiero pierwszy dzień – rzekł nieustępliwie, na co Sujeong tylko się zaśmiała i przeczesała palcami jego roztrzepane włosy. – Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz, jak w zeszłym roku.

\- Nie chcę być niemiła, ale to był zwykły fart. Wątpię, że znowu ci się to uda – oznajmiła, zaczesując jeden z jego niesfornych kosmyków za ucho. – Jestem szczera, kochanie, ale i tak będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki.

\- No dzięki. Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć – zaśmiał się Seokmin, łapiąc jej dłoń.

Jihoon pomyślał, że byli jedną z tych par, na które miło się patrzyło. Mieli do siebie spory dystans, potrafili wspólnie żartować, ale jednocześnie małe detale ukazywały, jak bardzo im na sobie zależało. Soonyoung opowiadał mu kiedyś, że zaczęli umawiać się kiedy mieli po czternaście lat, co dla chociażby ich rodziców było zwykłym szaleństwem. Choć z pozoru ich relacja zdawała się nietrwała, to czas pokazał, że tak nie było. Minęły trzy lata, a pomiędzy nimi nadal było dobrze i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby mieli ze sobą zerwać.

\- Czas się zbierać, jesteśmy już na miejscu – poinformował ich Soonyoung, a po chwili wszyscy ruszyli do drzwi wyjściowych. – Czy ktokolwiek w ogóle patrzył wcześniej, jak dojechać na pole namiotowe?

Wszyscy z wyjątkiem najstarszej dwójki nerwowo spoglądali po sobie.

\- My sprawdziliśmy, więc nie musicie się martwić – rzekła Kaeun, sprawiając, że pozostałym spadł kamień z serca. – To jakieś pół godziny autobusem stąd.

\- A od pola namiotowego do plaży kwadrans na piechotę – dodał Wonwoo, trzymając w jednej ręce niedużą walizkę, a w drugiej torbę podróżną.

Przez kolejną godzinę Jihoon w głównej mierze rozmawiał z Chanem, ponieważ Soonyoung trzymał się z Seokminem. Nie słyszał ich rozmowy, ale cały czas widział ich z pewnej odległości i nie czuł się z tego powodu dobrze. Czy zrobił coś złego? Tego nie wiedział, ale Soonyoung od rana nie spędził z nim zbyt wiele czasu i w pewnym stopniu trzymał go na dystans, a może po prostu nie zabiegał o rozmowę, jak dotychczas. Określenie jego dzisiejszego zachowania można było poddać różnym interpretacjom.

Po dotarciu na pole namiotowe męska część grupy zaczęła rozbijać namioty, a Sujeong razem z Kaeun zajęły się formalnościami związanymi z pobytem i rozstawieniem dwóch stołów oraz krzeseł turystycznych których było naprawdę sporo, biorąc pod uwagę ilość osób. Dzięki dużej ilości szczęścia mogli umiejscowić namioty pod kilkoma drzewami, dzięki czemu mogli ukryć się przed słońcem. W przeciwnym razie przebywanie w tym miejscu nie zaliczałoby się do pozytywnych, ponieważ nie mieli żadnego parasola, który mógłby ich osłonić przed gorącymi promieniami słonecznymi.

\- Skończyliśmy – zawołał Chan, przytwierdzając ostatniego śledzia do podłoża. Zaklaskał w dłonie na znak ogarniającego go szczęścia. – Może pójdziemy na jakiś obiad? – spytał wszystkich po spojrzeniu na godzinę - była już siedemnasta.

\- O tak. Wyjąłeś mi to z ust – zgodził się z nim Seungcheol, łapiąc się za brzuch. – Umieram z głodu.

\- Jakieś specjalne życzenia czy idziemy do pierwszej lepszej knajpy? – zaczęła Sujeong, a widząc miny pozostałych, złapała się za głowę. – Okej, mam rozumieć, że byle gdzie. Ale wiecie, że razem z Kaeun spakowałyśmy trochę jedzenia dla wszystkich? Przecież nawet wspominałyśmy o tym, gdy…

\- Sujeongie, nie pogarszaj sytuacji – zaśmiał się Seokmin, łapiąc ją w pasie. – Możemy coś zjeść przy jakimś barze na plaży. Na pewno będą ładne widoki.

Powyższa dwójka ruszyła na przód, a Chan dołączył do nich, ponieważ już od początku świetnie dogadywał się z Sujeong. Możliwe, że spowodowane to było faktem, iż oboje byli najmłodsi w całej grupie. Z tego powodu Jihoon wykorzystał okazję, aby iść z Soonyoungiem na tyłach, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Minghao i Seungcheol przyjaźnili się, więc cały czas byli nierozłączni; tak samo, jak Wonwoo oraz Kaeun, co było zrozumiałe. Jihoon zazwyczaj nie podejmowałby inicjatywy, ale to był Soonyoung, dlatego nie chciał już pierwszego dnia zamartwiać się zbędnymi problemami, które mogły być rozwiązane zwykłą rozmową.

\- Ładnie tu, prawda? – spytał Jihoon, podejmując jeden z najbardziej błahych tematów ze wszystkich. Jedynym gorszym rozpoczęciem rozmowy mogłaby być pogoda. – Poza tym cały dzień grzeje. Tak, jak lubisz.

\- Ah, tak. Podoba mi się tu – przytknął Soonyoung, uśmiechając się trochę inaczej, niż zazwyczaj. Nie był on w pełni szczery, bo jego twarz nie zrobiła się łagodniejsza i bardziej dziecinna. – Za moment po raz pierwszy zobaczę plażę i morze. Czekałem na to całe życie.

\- Nie wyglądasz jakbyś był szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

\- Naprawdę? – W jego głosie dało się zauważyć zwątpienie. – Chyba masz rację. Nie umiem się w pełni z tego cieszyć, bo… Cholera, to jest takie żałosne.

Jihoon od razu spostrzegł jego zawstydzenie.

\- Chciałem, żeby ten wyjazd był niezapomniany, a mnie nagle dopadają głupie myśli. – Soonyoung westchnął, a po chwili podrapał się po głowie. – Chciałbym razem z wami pływać, ale to mnie trochę, zabawne, to mnie cholernie przeraża. Tyle czasu czekałem, żeby w końcu zobaczyć morze, a gdy jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu, to nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że prócz tego chciałbym bawić się wspólnie z wami, a nie mogę. Przez cały czas będę myślał jak to jest ochłodzić się w wodzie albo jeździć na motorówce i nie dość, że czuję frustrację, to trochę przemawia przeze mnie zazdrość.

\- Ja i tak pewnie nie będę wchodził do wody, więc…

\- To nie o to chodzi, żebyś cały ten czas był przy mnie – przerwał mu. Nieumiejętność pływania zwyczajnie raniła jego dumę. To była jedyna rzecz, której nie był zdolny opanować, pomimo licznych prób. Nie potrafił z tym walczyć; nawet, jeśli w treningi czy naukę wkładał wiele wysiłku. To było coś innego. – Chciałbym po prostu to przezwyciężyć, ale nie potrafię. Dlatego jestem na siebie zły.

Jego powodem złości była jeszcze jedna rzecz, której nie umiał posiąść. Jednakże Soonyoung długo nie zamartwiał się takimi rzeczami, dlatego wystarczyło zaledwie kilka minut, żeby wrócił do swojej zwyczajowej postawy. Na powrót wyglądał łagodnie i promiennie, ale nie oznaczało to, że wewnętrzna gorycz go opuściła. Po prostu nie był człowiekiem, który uzewnętrzniał swoje słabości, których swoją drogą było mniej, aniżeli palców u jednej dłoni. Jihoon przez cały ten czas chciał powiedzieć, że chciałby mu pomóc i tak samo, jak Soonyoung wpłynął na niego, pragnął odpłacić się tym samym. Jednakże nie chciał składać obietnic bez pokrycia, dlatego przemilczał to. Niedługo po tym znaleźli się na plaży Mallipo, która zgodnie z wyczytanymi wcześniej informacjami była niezwykle zadbana – jasne morze, nieskażony teren i biały piasek. Można było powiedzieć, że było to idealne miejsce do spędzenia letnich wakacji.

\- Niesamowite – powiedział Soonyoung, jakby chwilowo zapominając o swoich wcześniejszych zmartwieniach. – To wygląda milion razy lepiej, niż na zdjęciach.

Jego oczy błyszczały, a uśmiech na nowo stał się szczery. Choć większość grupy kierowała się już do środka baru, Jihoon chciał tu zostać, aby Soonyoung mógł nacieszyć się tym widokiem przynajmniej chwilę dłużej.

\- Może przejdziemy się wzdłuż plaży, a za kilka minut dołączymy do reszty? – zaproponował z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie chciał marnować okazji do rozmowy, tym bardziej po jej wcześniejszym braku. – I tak zanim przyniosą zamówienia, to minie co najmniej kwadrans.

\- Okej, brzmi dobrze – zgodził się, zagryzając dolną wargę. – Jakieś specjalne życzenia odnośnie obiadu?

\- Nie jestem wybredny, więc może być cokolwiek.

\- Przyjdziemy za pół godziny! – krzyknął Soonyoung w stronę Seokmina, który znajdował się kilkanaście metrów od nich. – I zamów nam cokolwiek, byleby było dobre!

\- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, co ma być dobre? – odkrzyknął do niego Seokmin, machając lekceważąco ręką, jakby nie miał już siły do swojego przyjaciela. – Niech ci będzie, ale jeśli będzie ohydne to nie przyjmuję zwrotów.

\- I zapomniałbym – dodał z ogromnym zadowoleniem. – Zamów nam po piwie, a jeśli będziesz tak miły to jeszcze skocz do monopolowego.

\- Jeszcze jakieś życzenia, paniczu?

Obok Seokmina pojawiła się Sujeong, która prawdopodobnie powiedziała mu, aby nie krzyczał na pół plaży, bo przeszkadza wszystkim dookoła. Można było to wywnioskować po jej mimice twarzy i pociągnięciu go za rękę, w stronę lokalu.

\- Kupiłem sobie kąpielówki – wyznał Jihoon ni stąd ni zowąd, wywołując śmiech u Soonyounga. – Nie byłem na plaży od dobrych kilku lat, a w te z podstawówki już się nie mieściłem.

\- To mnie nie dziwi – odparł z rozbawieniem. Ze względu na piasek oboje zdjęli buty i spacerowali boso, choć nie było to zbyt wygodne, zważywszy na rozgrzane drobinki. – I jak, plaża przypomina tą z twojego rodzinnego miasta?

\- Jeśli mam być szczery to nie bardzo – odpowiedział, przyglądając mu się z ukosa. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Soonyoung z tak ogromną fascynacją nie wpatrywał się wyłącznie w niego, lecz także w morski krajobraz. – Tamta plaża była brudna i niezadbana, a tutaj nie ma się do czego przyczepić. Pierwszy raz widzę tak czysty piasek. Słyszałem, że w Taeun jest ładnie, ale nie wiedziałem, że aż tak.

\- Nie bez powodów mówią, że plaża Millipo jest jedną z trzech najpiękniejszy w całej Korei. Ale fakt, na żywo wszystko wygląda inaczej, niż z opowieści lub zdjęć.

Przez kolejne pół godziny spacerowali w tę i powrotem, rozmawiając na przyjemne i nieistotne tematy, które dla Jihoona były wystarczające. Czuł się dobrze w nowym miejscu, tym bardziej mając obok siebie Soonyounga, który za każdym razem przekazywał mu całą swoją pozytywną energię. Nawet po wcześniejszym, chwilowym zawiedzeniu, zapomniał o tym, czerpiąc przyjemność z wpatrywania się w fale i słuchania szumu morza. Dla Jihoona było to w pewnym sensie absorbujące; patrząc na niego, chciał być taki sam – po smutnym wspomnieniu, zignorować je i znaleźć pozytywne strony w otaczającej go teraźniejszości. Chociaż z dnia na dzień jego podejście ulegało zmianom, do Soonyounga wciąż było mu daleko.

Po zapaleniu wrócili do pozostałych.

\- Jesteśmy z powrotem, tęskniliście? – spytał Soonyoung, wysuwając dolną wargę. Następnie dosiadł się do Seokmina i objął go ramieniem. – Ty w szczególności, prawda?

\- Za Jihoonem tak, ale za tobą nie bardzo – odpowiedział, przewracając oczami. Z pewnością lubił się z nim droczyć. – Ale masz i się ciesz – dodał, wręczając mu obiecane dwa sześciopaki alkoholu.

\- Uwielbiam się z tobą zakładać.

Po zaledwie minucie kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienia. Szczęście było wypisane na twarzy każdej z dziewięciu osób.

\- W końcu szykuje się wyżerka – oznajmił ucieszony Chan, widząc parujące półmiski z jedzeniem. – Macie wyczucie.

Ze względu na dostęp do morza, grzechem było nie skorzystanie z tutejszych przysmaków, którym były owoce morza – zupa z małżami, makrele z rzodkiewką, ciasto rybne, ryż z kawałkami homara czy tuńczykiem. Wszystko było przepyszne, co potwierdzały kolejne zachwyty nad każdym z poszczególnych dań. Po zjedzeniu posiłku spędzili w barze jeszcze kilka godzin przy piwie, a przy czwartym z kolei Jihoon stwierdził, że wystarczy mu na dzisiaj, tym bardziej, że czuł się odpowiedzialny za Chana. Bądź co bądź miał dopiero piętnaście lat i pomimo znajomości ze starszym towarzystwem nie był on ich równolatkiem. Soonyoung pozwolił sobie na trochę więcej, ponieważ po pierwszym piwie przerzucił się na mocniejszy alkohol. Jednakże nie był na tyle nietrzeźwy, aby nie panować nad sobą; tak samo, jak Seungcheol czy Seokmin. Wszyscy choć ewidentnie pod wpływem, zachowywali się w porządku; jedynie ich rozmowy stały się jeszcze żywsze, niż zazwyczaj. Przed północą wrócili na pole i rozeszli się do namiotów, ponieważ zmęczenie dało o sobie znać. Sama podróż z Bucheon trwała ponad trzy godziny, a po dodaniu jeżdżenia po mieście wynosiła ona pięć godzin. Uwzględniając jeszcze rozstawianie namiotów i spędzeniu kilku godzin w barze, Jihoon był w szoku, że wytrzymał do tak późnej godziny. Pierwszy dzień przeminął bardzo pomyślnie, ponieważ przyjaciele Soonyounga byli bardzo sympatycznymi ludźmi; prócz tego miał przy sobie Chana, więc nie miał czego się obawiać. W towarzystwie ich wszystkich czuł się wystarczająco komfortowo, aby nie musieć uważać na każde swoje słowo czy gest.

Chan usnął w przeciągu kilku minut po położeniu się do śpiwora, a Jihoon dołączył do niego niedługo po tym. Przez cały dzień nie myślał ani o Yerim, ani o tamtym incydencie, zastanawiając się tylko nad tym, ile miłych wspomnień będzie mógł stworzyć w przeciągu zbliżającego się tygodnia.

 

*

 

Jihoon spał długo i zapewne gdyby nie promienie słoneczne, które nagrzały namiot, spałby do dwunastej, jak i nie dłużej. Obok niego nie było Chana, więc przez moment był zdezorientowany, lecz stłumione rozmowy uświadomiły mu, że nie został sam. Po przetarciu oczu i wydostaniu się ze śpiwora, wyszedł z namiotu.

\- Cześć – przywitał się sennie, powtórnie dotykając dłońmi oczu. Snu nigdy nie było mu mało, a w jego wypadku bez wzięcia chociaż krótkiego, porannego prysznica nie potrafił doprowadzić się do porządku.

\- Jak się spało? – spytał go Soonyoung z uśmiechem. Siedział na krześle turystycznym ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, trzymając kubek z herbatą. – Zrobić ci coś do picia, a może chcesz śniadanie? Wonwoo jako najstarszy w naszym gronie poszedł rano na zakupy, więc mamy świeże drożdżówki, jak lubisz.

\- Ah, dobrze i dzięki, ale nie trzeba, poradzę sobie – odpowiedział, a po chwili włączył wodę w niewielkim czajniku podróżnym. – Właściwie, która jest godzina?

\- Zaraz będzie jedenasta – poinformował go Minghao. Jihoon zdziwił się, że odpowiedział na jego pytanie, ponieważ na ogół był na uboczu; tak samo, jak on.

Jihoon wziął jedną ze słodkich bułek i usiadł obok Chana, który chwilowo nie uczestniczył w rozmowie, ponieważ w pełnej koncentracji czytał komiks. W takim miejscu jak to – w cieniu drzew i na świeżym powietrzu można było w pełni się wyciszyć i odpocząć; naładować akumulatory po kilku miesiącach szkolnej rutyny. Dopiero teraz doszło do niego, że znajdowali się oni wyłącznie w czwórkę. Nim zdążył spytać się gdzie się podziali, Soonyoung dostrzegł jego zaciekawienie i sam zaczął ten temat.

\- Jakąś godzinę temu poszli na plażę – powiedział, przeczesując palcami włosy. Ich nowy kolor dobrze komponował się z już intensywniejszą opalenizną. – Stwierdziliśmy, że to nie ma sensu, aby wszyscy budzili się o wczesnej porze. Wakacje są po to, żeby być wypoczętym, więc wspólnie spotkamy się dopiero na plaży.

Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi słowami Soonyoung przefarbował włosy na jasny brąz, a Jihoon na płowy róż, co w całkowicie inny sposób podkreślało jego bladą cerę. Oboje wyglądali dobrze i nieco odmiennie; podkreślało to nowy etap, którym był okres letni. Jihoon zrobił sobie herbatę, zjadł do końca posiłek i stwierdził, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie wzięcie prysznica.

\- Ja idę się dopiero umyć, więc spotkamy się na plaży? – spytał niepewnie pozostałą trójkę. – Pewnie trochę mi się zejdzie.

\- Właściwie powinien się już zbierać, bo Seungcheol wydzwaniał do mnie kilka razy, żebym do niego przyszedł – powiedział Minghao, pakując do niewielkiego plecaka najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. – Ktoś jeszcze ze mną idzie?

\- W sumie, ja mógłbym – rzekł Chan, odkładając komiks, a następnie spojrzał na Jihoona, jakby nie był pewny czy powinien na niego zaczekać, czy nie.

\- Nie musisz tak na mnie spoglądać. Spotkamy się za godzinę.

\- Okej, w takim razie do zobaczenia – zawołał na odchodne, wspólnie z Minghao kierując się w stronę plaży. – Tylko się nie utop!

\- A ty nie idziesz z nimi? – spytał Jihoon, nie chcąc go zatrzymywać; ale mimo wszystko cieszył się, że tamten na niego zaczekał. Nawet jeżeli przyczyną jego decyzji nie była jego osoba.

\- Nie, wolę iść na plażę razem z tobą – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami. – I nie musisz się spieszyć, więc na spokojnie się ogarnij, jakby mnie tu nie było.

Jihoon kiwnął głową, wziął ze sobą akcesoria do kąpieli i cienkie ubrania, a następnie udał się do publicznych pryszniców. Ze względu na niskie ceny woda była zimna, ale nieszczególnie mu to przeszkadzało, ponieważ niejednokrotnie w domu stał pod strumieniem lodowatej wody, aby się orzeźwić. Pomimo słów Soonyounga nie chciał marnować czasu, więc zostawił włosy takie, jakie były; słońce i tak prędko je wysuszy, zważywszy na temperaturę oscylującą w okolicach trzydziestu stopni. Założył żółte spodnie przed kolano i przewiewny, biały tshirt, więc nie musiał obawiać się gorąca. Do Soonyounga wrócił w przeciągu dziesięciu minut, a od razu po tym udali się do pozostałych.

\- Najwyższa pora trochę się usmażyć na plaży – zaśmiał się Soonyoung, idąc ramię w ramię z Jihoonem. Był zgrzany, ale mimo wszystko odpowiadała mu ta pogoda. – Ah, brakuje tylko czegoś zimnego.

\- Możemy iść na lody. W końcu ostatnio nam nie wyszło – chciał dodać przeze mnie, ale ugryzł się w język, ponieważ wiedział, że wówczas Soonyoung zezłościłby się na niego. O dziwo wspomnienie incydentu z Yerim tylko przez moment ukuło go w klatce piersiowej; potem było już normalnie. – Marzą mi się takie ogromne, kręcone, co ty na to?

\- Brzmi dobrze – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie. Plaża znajdowała się stosunkowo blisko, dlatego zalewie po kilku minutach byli już na miejscu, trzymając w dłoni lody i szukając grupy. – Seokmin napisał mi, że są gdzieś przy czterdziestym słupku, ale jest tyle ludzi, że ich nie widzę.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy Jihoon był na tak zaludnionej plaży. W jego rodzinnym mieście nawet podczas letnich wakacji nie było takiego tłoku; już nie wspominając o martwym sezonie, gdy uliczki wsi, a nawet pobliskiego miasteczka były puste. Zewsząd można było usłyszeć rozmowy, wrzaski dzieci i okrzyki sprzedawców, taszczących zamrażarki z lodami lub torby ze słonymi orzeszkami. Jednak na swój sposób można było się tu zrelaksować, wyłączyć się na te wszystkie głosy i wsłuchać się jedynie w szum morza. Niebo w dalszym ciągu było czyste i błękitne, a Słońce górowało, co sprzyjało osobom, które chciały się opalić. Choć Jihoona to nie dotyczyło, jemu również zrobiło się ciepło.

\- Jednak ich widzę – oznajmił Soonyoung, wskazując na siedem osób, ułożonych nieopodal wody.

Po przywitaniu się ze wszystkimi, rozłożyli duży ręcznik i usiedli na nim, zatapiając stopy w piasku. Soonyoung tak samo, jak reszta zdjął ubrania wierzchnie, pozostając wyłącznie w kąpielówkach. Jihoon zatrzymał wzrok na jego sylwetce, samemu nie czując się na tyle pewnie, aby zrobić to samo. Nawet jeśli na plaży znajdował się każdy typ człowieka – począwszy na idealnie zbudowanym, a skończywszy na wychudzonym lub z nadwagą, on nie potrafił do nich dołączyć. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że kochał się z Yerim. Chociaż to było coś innego; ufał jej, więc bez względu na pewne trudności przełamywał swoje bariery, czując się może nie stuprocentowo pewnie, ale wystarczająco. Wraz z tym wspomnieniem pomyślał, że w znacznym stopniu brakowało mu tej fizycznej bliskości, której bez drugiej osoby nie sposób było wypełnić.

\- Halo, ziemia do Jihoona – wyrwał go z zamyśleń Soonyoung, lekko potrząsając jego ramieniem. – Czy mógłbyś posmarować mi plecy? Nie chcę się sparzyć, bo już kiedyś to przerabiałem i nie wspominam tego za dobrze.

\- Ja też nie wspominam tego dobrze – dodała Sujeong, leżąc na plecach. Miała na nosie okulary słoneczne, więc bez problemu mogła spojrzeć na ich twarze. – Soonyounga złapało słońce do tego stopnia, że miał purpurowe plecy, a gdy smarowałam go czymś na poparzenia, zwijał się z bólu. Myślałam, że padnę na zawał, bo nie wiedziałam jak mu pomóc.

\- To po pierwsze, a po drugie prócz pleców spalił sobie ręce i nie mógł ich nawet podnosić – dodał Wonwoo, patrząc na Soonyounga z politowaniem. – Musiałem go umyć i mimo że nie używałem gąbki, żeby nie podrażnić skóry, to i tak niechcący go dotknąłem w te nieszczęsne poparzenia.

\- Pamiętam, jak potem przepraszałeś mnie cały wyjazd, a ja chciałem ci przez to przyłożyć, ale nie mogłem, bo z ledwością się ruszałem – teraz Soonyoung się z tego śmiał, ale w tamtym czasie z pewnością nie było to powodem do śmiechu. – Od tego czasu boję się o skórę i zawsze używam olejku do opalania. Wolę nie przechodzić tego po raz drugi, a tym bardziej, gdy widziałem jak się o mnie zamartwialiście. - Pokręcił głową; mimo wszystko był im wdzięczny. – Nigdy więcej.

\- Każdemu się zdarza – powiedział Seokmin, siedząc po turecku, twarzą do nich.

Jihoon dopiero teraz zaczął wsmarowywać w jego plecy i ramiona krem z wysokim filtrem. Miał gładką skórę, jedynie w niektórych miejscach pojawiły się niewielkie zmiany skórne, które nie przykuwały dużej uwagi; w przeciwieństwie do kilku pieprzyków na prawej łopatce, tworzących prawie, że równoboczny trójkąt. Przez cały czas Seokmin miał to specyficzne spojrzenie, które przez kilkanaście sekund nie zaliczało się do przyjemnych. Jihoon znowu odniósł wrażenie, że zrobił coś złego, a jego negatywne podejście do chłopaka, pogłębiło się. Jeżeli miał mu coś do powiedzenia, to dlaczego nie zrobił tego wprost? Nie wydawało mu się, aby jego przypuszczenia były mylne, ale z drugiej strony nie był taką osobą, aby podejść do niego nawet na osobności i spytać czy tamten miał do niego jakieś obiekcje. Z tego powodu musiał przejmować się tym w pojedynkę. Jednak zastanawiał się po raz kolejny czy tylko on to zauważał, czy może przynajmniej jeszcze ktoś wychwycił dziwne zachowanie Seokmina.

\- Gotowe – oznajmił Jihoon, wsmarowując ostatnią porcję kremu. Starał się zignorować tamte myśli.

Seungcheol oraz Chan wcisnęli się pomiędzy nich, chcąc dołączyć się do rozmowy, ponieważ z tamtego miejsca niewiele słyszeli. Z kolei Minghao pozostał na swoim miejscu, wyłącznie trochę zbliżając się do nich.

\- Myśleliście już z kim pójdziecie na bal końcowy? – spytał Seungcheol, zmieniając temat. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, bacznie im się przyglądając. – Minghao kumpluje się z Dahyun, więc pewnie z nią pójdzie, a ja kompletnie nie mam kogo wyciągnąć. Wszystkie koleżanki są pozajmowane. Po-raż-ka – przesylabizował z dramatyzmem w głosie.

\- Jeśli chcesz mogę popytać – zaoferował się Chan, a mina Seungcheola momentalnie się zmieniła, aż otworzył usta z zachwytu. – Mam trochę starszych koleżanek, więc myślę, że któraś powinna się zgodzić. W zeszłym roku Chungha poszła na bal z chłopakiem, którego nie znała i dobrze się bawiła, dlatego nie powinna mieć nic przeciwko.

\- Ratujesz mi życie. Dzięki! – dodał, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Minghao zaśmiał się, widząc jego reakcję; automatycznie przeszło to na pozostałych. – A jak z wami, chłopaki?

\- Nie przepadam za takimi imprezami – odpowiedział Jihoon, nie widząc sensu, aby brać udział w takim wydarzeniu. To nie było dla niego nawet, jeżeli miałby partnerkę. – Dlatego pewnie odpuszczę.

\- A ty, Soonyoung?

\- Ja w sumie sam nie wiem – odparł trochę zmieszany. Jihoon dostrzegł, że lekko zdezorientowany wpatrywał się w Seokmina, który również z lekką krępacją odebrał to pytanie, chociaż go nie dotyczyło. – Do tego pozostało kilka miesięcy, więc jeszcze się okaże. Na razie cieszmy się wakacjami, zamiast zaprzątać sobie głowę balem.

\- A nie miałeś iść z Yuju? – Seungcheol zmarszczył brwi, a Jihoon kompletnie nie wiedział o kim mówił. – Swoją drogą, ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz.

\- Wydaje ci się – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Jestem taki, jak zawsze.

\- Myślałem, że coś z tego wyjdzie, więc…

\- Nie drąż tematu – przerwał mu nieoczekiwanie Wonwoo. Jego ton był chłodny i nieprzyjemny. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Seokmin również chciał zabrać głos w tej sprawie, ale Seungcheol zamilkł, więc nie dodawał już nic od siebie. – Wścibskość nie popłaca.

Atmosfera stała się ciężka. Kaeun powiedziała coś na ucho do Wonwoo, na co tamten tylko odwrócił się plecami do reszty i założył słuchawki. Soonyoung starał się jakoś rozładować napięcie, a Jihoon wciąż zastanawiał się nad Yuju; nigdy o niej nie słyszał, więc trochę zdziwiły go te słowa. Dlaczego nigdy o niej nie wspominał? W istocie Soonyoung nie musiał spowiadać mu się ze wszystkiego; nie wymagał tego od niego, ale trochę go to zabolało. Myślał, że po uzewnętrznieniu się i pełnym zaufaniu, pomimo tak krótkiego czasu, mógł oczekiwać od niego tego samego. Niekoniecznie w takim samym stopniu, ale przynajmniej w części, a wspomniana przez Seungcheola dziewczyna wydawała się być istotnym faktem. Po kwadransie klimat na nowo stał się dość swobodny, ale Jihoon chciał na chwilę odizolować się od otaczających go rozmów, więc położył się na brzuchu, ustawił muzykę w słuchawkach na najwyższą głośność, aż dudniło mu w głowie i zamknął oczy.

Nie chciał się zamartwiać, ale jego myśli krążyły głównie wokół Soonyounga. Choć z pozoru myślał, że ich znajomość była wyłącznie czymś pozytywnym, teraz utwierdzał się w tym, że w świecie zawsze musiała panować równowaga. Dlatego po uświadomieniu sobie, że główną wadą w ich rozwijającej się przyjaźni było przywiązanie i na myśl, że mógłby go stracić, zrobiło mu duszno i nieprzyjemnie. Winienie Soonyounga o niepoinformowaniu kim tak naprawdę była dla niego Yuju, byłoby głupotą, ale wbrew temu, od dobrych kilkudziesięciu minut ta myśl przechodziła na wskroś jego czaszkę. Jihoon nie był świadom, że interesowało go to bardziej, niż powinno.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał zmartwiony Chan, dotykając jego ramienia mokrymi dłońmi. Zapewne dopiero chwilę temu wyszedł z wody. – Od godziny leżysz i się nie odzywasz, więc pomyślałem, że może coś się stało.

\- Nie, to nic takiego – zapewnił go, siadając po turecku. Nie chciał w dalszym ciągu być w tym samym miejscu i niepotrzebnie się zamartwiać, więc zdjął ubrania i pozostał wyłącznie w kąpielówkach. – Właściwie to chciałbym trochę popływać.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałem, ale miło to słyszeć – rzekł uradowany. – Nie ociągaj się tak, chodź – dodał, szeroko się uśmiechając, a następnie pociągnął go za nadgarstek.

Jihoon nie oglądał się za siebie i wspólnie z Chanem zanurzyli się w wodzie, która ze względu na to, że grzało dopiero od kilku dni, była zimna. Oboje trzęśli się, jak galarety, ale czas mijał im szybko i radośnie. Chan chlapał go wodą, jak dziecko i mimo swej infantylności, znacznie poprawiło mu to humor; czuł się tak, jakby wrócił do dzieciństwa, kiedy przebywanie na plaży dawało mu naprawdę sporą frajdę. Mimo że spojrzenie Soonyounga było cały czas wymierzone w jego kierunku, nie zważał na to. Gdzieś głęboko chował do niego urazę, która z pozoru była bezpodstawna, jednak dla niego była uzasadniona.

\- Wskakuj – zawołał Chan, podpływając do Jihoona i schylając się na tyle, że mógł bez problemu usiąść na jego barkach. – Nie każ mi się prosić dwa razy.

\- Nie no, co ty, to głupi pomysł – zaczął się wykręcać, lekko się krzywiąc. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi. – Jeszcze mi się załamiesz albo cię podtopię i co wtedy?

\- Okej, czyli nie będzie po dobroci. – Zaśmiał się, nie chcąc dać za wygraną. – To był twój wybór.

Chan zanurzył się pod wodą i złapał go, samemu usadzając go na swoich barkach. To działo się na tyle szybko, że Jihoon chcąc, czy nie chcąc podtrzymał się go. Przez chwilę złapał się za jego włosy, a Chan tylko wrzasnął, jak oparzony, po chwili znowu się śmiejąc. Jihoon nigdy nie pojmował jego zachowania, ale było ono na tyle szczere i dziecinne, że zaledwie po tych kilku chwilach w jego towarzystwie, czuł się znacznie lepiej. Plan młodszego udał się, dlatego po uświadomieniu sobie, że Jihoon odpowiednio się usadowił, w dość prędkim tempem zaczął wychodzić z wody.

\- Głupi jesteś – oznajmił, przez moment myśląc, że po tych słowach czekała go konfrontacja z piaskiem. – Ale nie powiem, fajnie widzieć świat z tej perspektywy.

\- Też chciałbym zobaczyć, jak to jest – powiedział, przeciągając słowa, jak dziecko.

\- To co, wymiana? – zaproponował po raz kolejny sprawiając, że tamten zdziwił się. – Ważymy tyle samo, więc na spokojnie cię uniosę.

\- Gdybym powiedział, że ta propozycja nie brzmi kusząco, skłamałbym.

Tak jak powiedział, po chwili to on trzymał Chana na ramionach i w przeciwieństwie do niego, z plaży wrócił do wody, po pewnym czasie zrzucając go w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Jihoon dawno się tyle nie śmiał; jednak przez jego myśl przeszło to, że chciałby, aby Soonyoung dołączył do nich. Niestety wiedział, że na chwilę obecną nie mogło to być spełnione, co można było zauważyć w jego przygaszonym spojrzeniu. Jihoon był świadom, że nie zachowywał się w porządku, ale co innego mógł zrobić, skoro po raz kolejny zaczął zastanawiać się kim była ta nieszczęsna Yuju, jak wyglądała i kim była dla Soonyounga. I co najważniejsze: czy nie zasługiwał na to, aby o niej usłyszeć?

 

*

 

Kolejnego dnia Wonwoo również udał się na poranne zakupy, a Jihoon dołączył do niego, ponieważ nie chciał, aby tamten musiał tachać reklamówki z jedzeniem dla całej grupy. Spośród całej drużyny, nie licząc oczywiście Soonyounga i Chana, dogadywał się z nim najlepiej. Możliwe, że spowodowane było to ich podobnymi usposobieniami; jednak Wonwoo w przeciwieństwie do niego potrafił dosadnie przedstawić swoje zdanie, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała. Było dopiero trochę po ósmej, a Słońce już dawało w kość. Mimo że Jihoon nie przepadał za taką pogodą, było to lepsze, aniżeli gdybym zaczął padać deszcz, tym samym niszcząc ich wyjazd.

\- Słyszałem, że dzisiaj gdzieś jedziecie – zaczął Jihoon, nie chcąc iść w ciszy. – Daleko stąd?

\- Do Seosan. To jakaś godzina autobusem, ale odjeżdżają co pół godziny, więc nie musimy jakoś strasznie uważać na czas – odpowiedział, lekko unosząc kąciki ust. Wonwoo wyglądał, jak całkowicie inny człowiek z uśmiechem. Na ogół miał poważną minę, jednak na wspomnienie dziewczyny promieniał. – Kaeun jest fanką Raina, a że to jego rodzinne miasto, to jest organizowane jakieś tam spotkanie z fanami, więc jak to powiedziała: „Koniecznie musimy tam jechać, nie przepuszczę tej okazji.” Jeśli sprawi jej to przyjemność, to też z chęcią pojadę. Chociaż nie wiem czy powinienem wejść na samo spotkanie, bo nawet nie znam jego piosenek.

\- Rozumiem, czyli tak to wygląda – Jihoon kiwnął głową. Czuł na twarzy promienie słoneczne, które zwiastowały gorący dzień. – W takim razie obyście się dobrze bawili. A prócz tego coś jeszcze planujecie?

\- Wieczorem ma być jakiś spektakl, więc pewnie się wybierzemy. Kończy się późno, ale tak jak mówiłem, autobusy jeżdżą na okrągło, więc na spokojnie wrócimy jakimś nocnym i nie będziemy musieli szukać motelu.

\- Czyli poszczęściło się wam.

Jihoon chciał zapytać Wonwoo o to, czego nie potrafił Soonyounga, ale nie wiedział w jaki sposób powinien zacząć. Nie chciał wyjść na wścibskiego, ale mimo wszystko jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Jednak po ujrzeniu tej strony chłopaka, o której wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, nie chciał mu się narażać. Kompletnie nie wiedział jak mógłby się zachować, gdyby potraktował go w taki sposób, jak zrobił to wczoraj w stosunku do Seungcheola. Przez całą drogę do sklepu dumał jaki słów powinien użyć, lecz jego wyraz twarzy był na tyle oczywisty, że Wonwoo sam zaczął ten temat.

\- Jeśli chcesz o coś zapytać, to pytaj. – Nawet jeśli się nie uśmiechał, jego aura była przyjazna. – Widzę, że coś ci zaprząta głowę i domyślam się co, ale może się mylę.

\- Chodzi o to, że no wiesz, trochę głupio mi o to pytać, ale – zaczął dość nieumiejętnie, rozglądając się wokół. Właściwie, czemu tak dużo o tym myślał? – Czy wiesz może kim jest Yuju i czemu Soonyoung mi o niej nie powiedział?

Wonwoo zrobił taką minę, jakby jego przeczucia okazały się słuszne.

\- To przyjaciółka Seokmina. Ale myślę, że nie o taką odpowiedź ci chodziło – odparł trafiając w samo sedno. – Myślę, że Soonyoung nie chciał tworzyć niepotrzebnych nieporozumień, dlatego przemilczał to wszystko. Niestety nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, aby mówić ci o tym ze szczegółami, więc chyba powinieneś iść do samego źródła. Oczywiście, to tylko moja rada. – Jego ton był łagodny i wyrozumiały, a Jihoonowi tylko zrobiło się głupio.

\- Ah, racja. Zapomnij o tym – powiedział szybko, samemu również starając się zapomnieć, że zadał to idiotyczne pytanie.

Po zrobieniu zakupów, wrócili do pozostałych. Po zjedzeniu śniadania poszli na plażę i resztę dnia spędzili na opalaniu się, na przemian z kąpaniem się w wodzie. Rozmowa z Soonyoungiem dotyczyła wyłącznie mało istotnych rzeczy, a Jihoon i tak nie potrafił w pełni się na tym skoncentrować i myślał nad tym, nad czym nie powinien. Kilkukrotnie chciał rozpocząć drażniący go temat, lecz za każdym razem w jego gardle tworzyła się gula, która nie pozwoliła mu wydusić choćby słowa. Nie chciał, aby kolejne dni przemijały w taki sposób, lecz dopóki nie dostanie odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytanie, nie będzie mógł być spokojny. Jihoon domyślił się, że Chan dostrzegł, że coś go trapiło, ponieważ przez całe popołudnie skakał wokół niego, starając się zapewnić mu rozrywkę; jednak nie naciskał na niego, ponieważ wiedział, że tym razem tamten nie był skory do rozmowy. Z kolei Soonyoung głównie przebywał z Seokminem, nie chcąc wchodzić pomiędzy Jihoona a Chana, zważywszy na to, że ten drugi następnego dnia miał wrócić do domu.

Od rana Jihoon wypalił porównywalną ilość papierosów, co po zerwaniu z Yerim.

 

*

 

Peron był trochę mniej zatłoczony, niż ostatnim razem. Możliwe, że spowodowane to było środkiem tygodnia i dość wczesną godziną. Pociąg Chana odjeżdżał o jedenastej, więc mieli jeszcze godzinę dla siebie. Z tego powodu usiedli na jednej z ławek przed budynkiem, nie chcąc być wśród tych wszystkich ludzi.

\- Mówiłem, że wyszliśmy za wcześnie – powiedział Chan, rozprostowując nogi.

\- A co jeśli byś się spóźnił? – W istocie chciał zostać z nim sam na sam z innego powodu. – Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Poza tym, chciałem powiedzieć ci na osobności, że dzięki za wszystko. Fajnie, że przyjechałeś tu ze mną, no i nie tylko za to. – Jihoon nie lubił dzielić się własnymi przeżyciami, ale nie chciał być przez cały czas w jednym miejscu. – Przez długi czas nie zauważałem twojej troski i przepraszam cię za to. Ale teraz już jest chyba lepiej, nie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – zgodził się, tarmosząc jego włosy. Jihoon z początku nie reagował, ale ostatecznie zrzucił jego dłoń. Co za dużo, to niezdrowo. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś gdzieś wyjedziemy i będziemy bawić się równie dobrze, co teraz, tylko…

Chan nie mówił nic więcej, najwyraźniej nie chcąc zapędzać się za daleko.

\- Dokończ – poprosił go Jihoon. – Nie musisz obchodzić się ze mną, jak z jajkiem.

\- Nie chciałem naciskać, ale dwa dni temu musiało się coś stać, bo prawie nie rozmawiasz z Soonyoungiem – zaczął ostrożnie. Wiedział, że z własnej inicjatywy Jihoon otwierał się niezwykle rzadko, a wyciąganie z niego informacji na siłę, mimo że byłoby skuteczne, to mijało się z celem. – Pokłóciliście się?

\- Nie, nie pokłóciliśmy się – zaprzeczył, znowu uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo dramatyzował. – Czuję do niego żal, ale nie powiedziałem mu dlaczego, więc pewnie jest zdezorientowany.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego jesteś na niego zły?

\- Bo nie powiedział mi o Yuju – powiedzenie tego Chanowi przyszło dość naturalnie. Nie czuł się z tym wybitnie skrępowany, choć gdzieś głęboko czuł, że nie brzmiało to dobrze. – Myślałem, że mi ufa, a okazało się, że najwyraźniej się myliłem. Wszyscy o niej wiedzieli z wyjątkiem mnie.

\- A może ty jesteś… – Chan przez moment zastanawiał się czy powinien użyć tego słowa. – Zazdrosny?

\- Nie, to nie tak – uciął szybko, przecząc ruchem dłoni. – Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale wygaduję głupoty. Nawet zacząłem wypytywać o to Wonwoo, z którym nie jestem jakoś blisko. Ale za każdym razem, gdy próbowałem wprost spytać o to Soonyounga, wymiękałem.

Chan widział więcej, niż Jihoon, jednak nie dzielił się z nim tą wiedzą, ponieważ na chwilę obecną to były wyłącznie jego przypuszczenia, nic więcej.

\- Może powinieneś trochę wypić i wtedy go o to zapytać? Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale skoro na trzeźwo się wstydzisz, to może pod wpływem będziesz odważniejszy – zaproponował, krzywo się uśmiechając. – Właściwie, jaki ty jesteś pijany?

\- Pozwalam sobie na zbyt wiele, dlatego wolałbym tego nie robić.

\- No widzisz, czyli pasuje, jak ulał – Chan zaklaskał w dłonie, a Jihoon miał ochotę zdzielić go w głowę.

\- Raczej tego nie zrobię, ale dzięki za chęci – odpowiedział niepocieszony, starając się znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji. Jedynym racjonalnym rozwiązaniem byłoby wzięcie się w garść. – Swoją drogą, nie namawiaj mnie do złego. Masz szesnaście lat, więc powinieneś być grzecznym chłopakiem z gimnazjum, który nie spożywa alkoholu.

\- Przypominam ci, że sam jesteś niepełnoletni, a pijesz, jarasz, jak smok i uprawiałeś seks bez zabezpieczenia.

\- Dobra, koniec tematu – przerwał mu, nie chcąc się pogrążać. – Porozmawiajmy na jakieś miłe tematy, skoro zaraz jedziesz. Czyli w czym konkretnie będziesz pomagał rodzicom?

Przez następne czterdzieści minut Chan streszczał jakie zadania będzie musiał wykonać w przeciągu następnych dni. Prowadzenie własnej działalności nie było łatwe, a w szczególności podczas lata, gdy zamówień było znacznie więcej, niż zazwyczaj. Z tego właśnie powodu musiał on pomóc rodzicom; głównie obejmowało to wystawienie faktur i porządkowanie biura, jednak gdy nadejdzie potrzeba będzie musiał również pomóc magazynierom. W niedzielę miało zostać zrealizowane duże zamówienie, stąd potrzebna była każda pomocna dłoń; zważywszy na to, że dwóch z pracowników uległo kontuzji, co znacznie zaburzyło pracę w magazynie. Kwadrans przed odjazdem wrócili do budynku i skierowali się do peronu, skąd lada moment mieli się pożegnać.

\- Jesteś pewny, że sobie poradzisz? – spytał niepewnie Jihoon, w dalszym ciągu czując się za niego odpowiedzialny. – Jak coś mogę jechać z tobą i wrócić, i tak byłbym przed nocą.

\- Jihoon, to pociąg z jedną przesiadką. Poradzę sobie – zapewnił go, a następnie zrobił poważną minę, uniósł jedną brew i z ogromną powagą przesunął dłonią po swojej szczęce. Następnie teatralnie spojrzał na zegarek i poprawił wyimaginowany krawat. – Czyż nie wyglądam na dorosłego mężczyznę, który bez problemu trafi z powrotem do Bucheon? – zapytał sztucznie niskim głosem, co sprawiło, że Jihoon się zaśmiał.

\- Okej, wierzę w ciebie, ale jeśli coś się stanie, to dzwoń do mnie.

\- No dobrze – zgodził się i po raz kolejny sprawdził, czy aby na pewno spakował ze sobą telefon. – Napiszę do ciebie, gdy dotrę na miejsce, może być?

\- Doskonała odpowiedź – ucieszył się Jihoon. Na pożegnanie krótko go objął i poklepał po plecach. – W takim razie do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo! – zawołał, kierując się do pociągu. Tuż przed wejściem do środka pomachał mu ostatni raz.

Jihoon patrzył się na niego, dopóki nie opuścił peronu, a następnie stanął przy jednym ze słupków i dumał przez dłuższą chwilę, co powinien zrobić – wrócić do reszty, czy może pospacerować w samotności? Mimo że cieszyła go obecność pozostałych, nie był przyzwyczajony to tak wielu dni wśród osób mniej więcej w jego wieku. Dlatego przed powrotem na pole namiotowe, poszwę dał się po centrum miasta, które swoją drogą nie było zbyt interesujące, a następnie kupił pamiątkę dla mamy z niewielkim dopiskiem miejscowości. Po trzech godzinach wrócił do reszty.

\- Wróciłem – powiedział, siadając na jednym z krzeseł turystycznych. W tym samym momencie otrzymał wiadomość od Chana, która głosiła, że bezpiecznie dotarł do domu. – Chan jest już w Bucheon.

\- Oh, to dobrze – rzekła Sujeong, a następnie lekko wydęła usta. – Pewnie już za nim tęsknisz, co?

\- Może aż tak to nie, ale faktycznie bez niego jest trochę dziwnie – odparł zdawkowo. – Jakoś tak, ciszej. Chan już taki jest, kiedy z nim przebywasz wszędzie go pełno i wtedy człowiek chce go uderzyć w łeb, ale kiedy już go nie ma, nagle ci go brakuje.

\- Takiej odpowiedzi się po tobie nie spodziewałam – dodała Sujeong, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Ale miło słyszeć coś takiego. Widać, że jesteście blisko.

\- Właściwie to długo się już znacie? – spytał zaciekawiony Seungcheol.

\- Myślę, że jakieś dwa i pół roku, coś takiego – odparł Jihoon, zastanawiając się ile to już trwało. O dziwo nie czuł się niekomfortowo z tym, że był głównym tematem rozmowy. – Zapisałem się na boks w pierwszej klasie, więc raczej się nie mylę.

\- W takim razie to spory kawał czasu – stwierdziła Sujeong, spoglądając na Seokmina. – To prawie tak długo, jak jestem z Seokminem.

\- Kiedy to minęło? – spytał w przestrzeń Seokmin, unosząc brwi. – W sumie, pamiętam, że dopiero co zaczęliśmy się umawiać. Miałaś wtedy aparat na zęby, okulary i wyglądałaś wtedy, jak…

Sujeong spiorunowała go wzrokiem, a tamten tylko zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć uroczo i niewinne, ale jak sobie chcesz – poprawił się szybko, a chwilę po tym objął ramieniem i pocałował w policzek. – No już żartuję, zawsze wyglądałaś pięknie.

\- Obrzydliwe – zawył zniesmaczony Seungcheol, krzywiąc się, jakby zjadł cytrynę.

\- Nie zazdrość im tak – zażartował Soonyoung, lekko uderzając go łokciem. – Na ciebie też przyjdzie czas.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny, tylko nie lubię, gdy pary okazują sobie uczucia w miejscu publicznym – obstawiał przy swoim, co tylko wywołało śmiech u pozostałych. – Mówię najprawdziwszą prawdę, ludzie, nie bądźcie tacy.

\- Oczywiście – rzekł z uśmiechem Minghao, doskonale znając zachowanie swojego przyjaciela.

\- W ogóle, może pogramy w pokera? – zaproponował Soonyoung, sugestywnie wpatrując się w Seokmina, jakby wypowiadał mu wyzwanie. – Pewna osoba, której imię zaczyna się na Seok, powiedziała, że chce rewanżu, ale minął już czwarty dzień, a ona nadal się o to nie upomniała.

\- Ha, ha, ha, bardzo zabawne – prychnął Seokmin, komicznie przewracając oczami, po czym wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń. – Przyjmuję wyzwanie, ale tym razem stawką niech będzie tyle butelek alkoholu, ile druga osoba zapragnie.

\- Nie zapędzacie się za bardzo? – Wonwoo był widocznie rozbawiony, ponieważ ich zakłady za każdym razem stanowiły podstawę wyjazdów; ich nieodłączny element. – Chociaż i tak jestem w szoku, że zakładacie się tylko o alkohol.

Soonyoung i Seokmin zrobili zsynchronizowane miny, a Sujeong lekko złapała włosy Seokmina, na co on odchylił głowę do tyłu, stękając.

\- Ej, za co to? – tym razem przybrał pozę cierpiętnika. – Przecież nic nie powiedzieliśmy.

\- Ale zrobiliście te wasze miny, które mówią: „Doskonałym pomysłem byłoby założyć się o to, żeby druga osoba musiała nago wejść na czubek Mount Everest”.

\- To byłoby coś – rzekł Soonyoung, puszczając oczko do Sujeong, która w odpowiedzi jedynie przewróciła oczami i zwolniła uścisk z włosów Seokmina.

– W zeszłym roku przesadziliście, więc nie popuszczę wam.

\- Już nieważne, co się stało to się nie odstanie – powiedział Soonyoung beztroskim tonem. Po odnalezieniu kart byli gotowi do gry. – Wszyscy grają?

\- Ja odpuszczę – oznajmił Jihoon. Może i niepotrzebnie się wykręcał, ale dzisiaj naprawdę nie miał ochoty uczestniczyć w grze; wolał bawić się z nimi, poprzez przyglądanie się ich zaciętej rozgrywce. – Ale z chęcią popatrzę.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał ponownie. Spojrzenie Soonyounga jak zawsze było ciepłe, a Jihoon po raz kolejny poczuł się źle z tym, że niepotrzebnie zwiększył pomiędzy nimi dystans.

\- Na pewno – przytknął, starając się nie brzmieć nader chłodno, czy nieprzyjemnie, ponieważ w istocie dążył do tego, aby na nowo wszystko było, jak przed feralnym incydentem. – Dołączę do was innym razem.

\- Ja też odpuszczę – dołączyła do niego Kaeun. Była ona jedyną osobą, która mówiła jeszcze mniej, niż Jihoon i Minghao. – Czy to będzie w porządku, jeśli pójdę poczytać?

\- Nie krępuj się – odparła Sujeong, a następnie odniosła się do spojrzenia Wonwoo. – Przecież nikt jej nie zje.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem – stwierdził, na pożegnanie krótką całując Kaeun.

\- W takim razie zaczynamy grę – zawołał zmotywowany Seokmin, z zaciętością tasując karty. – Życzę powodzenia wszystkim z wyjątkiem pewnej osobie, której imię zaczyna się na Soon.

Rozgrywka trwała dość długo, a Jihoon przez cały czas wpatrywał się w Soonyounga, który bezustannie w żartach naśmiewał się z Seokmina; oczywiście ze wzajemnością. Przez zaledwie cztery dni jeszcze bardziej utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że ich przyjaźń była niezwykle trwała, a gołym okiem można było zauważyć, jak swobodnie czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Jihoon zastanawiał się przez cały ten czas czym tak naprawdę była zazdrość. Czy jeśli czasami chciał znaleźć się na miejscu drugiej osoby, można było nazwać to w ten sposób? Jeżeli tak, to jestem bardziej zazdrosny, niż myślałem. Jihoon gardził tak samolubnymi uczuciami, ale nie mógł skłamać przed samym sobą, że nie czuł się dobrze z faktem, iż Seokmin był prawdopodobnie najbliższą osobą Soonyounga. Nawet jeśli było to czymś naturalnym, zważywszy, że znali się zapewne dziesięć, jak i nie więcej lat dłużej, to Jihoon chciał stać się Seokminem. Doszło do niego, jak bardzo brakowało mu tej bliskiej osoby, której tak naprawdę nie miał przy sobie nigdy. Desperacko trzymał przy sobie Yerim, jednak gdy poznał Soonyounga, negatywne emocje zmalały. Jihoon nie czuł się z tym w porządku; nie powinien myśleć w taki sposób.

Z dnia na dzień stawał się dla niego co raz ważniejszy, a Jihoon nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. Chociaż z jednej strony przerażało go to, nie chciał się poddawać. Soonyoung bardzo prędko stał się ważnym człowiekiem w jego życiu i zaledwie przez ten okres, sprawił, że zaszło w nim wiele pozytywnych zmian. Jednak Jihoon nie zamierzał poprzestawać na tym – to nie było odpowiednie, aby tylko brał, dlatego jak najprędzej chciał stać się dla niego wsparciem; tak samo, jakim on był dla niego. Ich relacje zastały zachwiane przez Jihoona, dlatego to on powinien zawalczyć o ich poprawę. Soonyoung nie reagował, nie chcąc na niego napierać. W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, który myślał jedynie o sobie i o tym, jak został pokrzywdzony, choć tak naprawdę powód ominięcia tematu Yuju był dla Soonyounga niewygodny; zwyczajnie nie chciał się tym dzielić z własnych powodów, a Jihoon nie powinien się przez to złościć. Czysto teoretycznie.

Nawet jeżeli był pogrążony w myślach, nie odwracał od niego wzroku, choćby na moment.

\- Zwycięzcą zostaje, pam-param – oznajmił oficjalnym tonem Seungcheol, a następnie zaczął udawać werble. – Soonyoung! A teraz proszę przeciwników o uściśnięcie sobie dłoni.

\- Z wielką chęcią – rzekł Soonyoung, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. – Mój drogi przyjacielu, przykro mi to mówić, ale poległeś. W nagrodę pocieszenia możesz kupić mi tylko sześciopak piwa.

\- Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę, co to, to nie. Mam dumę – odparł Seokmin, mimo wszystko nie poddając się. – W tym roku masz dobrą passę, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Może i przegrałem tę bitwę, ale nie wojnę, pamiętaj.

\- Mówiłam ci, że wtedy miałeś po prostu szczęście – powiedziała Sujeong, a po chwili się zreflektowała. – Ale patrz, cały czas trzymałam za ciebie kciuki, więc i tak wierzyłam w ciebie do samego końca.

\- Mam taką nadzieję – odrzekł z uśmiechem, łapiąc jej dłoń. – To co, pójdziemy do sklepu? Póki jest jeszcze wcześnie.

\- Jasne, możemy iść – zgodziła się, a następnie spojrzała po wszystkich. – Ktoś jeszcze idzie z nami? – Nikt się nie zgłosił, dlatego tylko kiwnęła głową i wspólnie z Seokminem wstali od stołu, w dalszym ciągu trzymając się za ręce. – W takim razie będziemy niedługo.

Od razu po ich wyjściu Wonwoo poszedł do Kaeun, za którą ewidentnie się stęsknił. Oznaczało to, że przed namiotami zostały wyłącznie cztery osoby. Jak zwykle Seungcheol głównie rozmawiał z Minghao, a Soonyoung dołączył do nich, ponieważ jako że był z nimi w jednej drużynie, mieli dobry kontakt. Z kolei Jihoon po prostu siedział obok nich, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie i nie wiedząc w jaki sposób mógłby dołączyć do ich konwersacji; nie mieli ani wspólnych znajomych, ani jednakowych zainteresowań, dlatego tylko przyglądał się im, a głównie Soonyoungowi, który z wielkim zaangażowaniem mówił o NBA, a konkretniej o Cleveland Cavaliers. Z jego relacji wychodziło, że w tym roku pierwszy raz w historii zdobyli mistrzostwa, dlatego nie mógł zaprzestać swojego zachwytu zarówno nad ulubioną drużyną, jak i swoim idolem, zajmującym tą samą pozycję – Tristanem Thompsonem.

\- Można nazwać to podwójnym zwycięstwem. Teraz tym bardziej będę musiał to opić – oznajmił, wpatrując się w ekran telefonu, na którym widniały szczęśliwe dla niego wyniki. – Seokmin chyba padnie z wrażenia, gdy się o tym dowie.

\- A ja będę opijać porażkę Golden State Warriors – powiedział zawiedziony Seungcheol, podpierając się podbródkiem o stół. – Niech już wrócą, bo chcę w końcu wylać swoje łzy nad butelką soju. Wonwoo pewnie do mnie dołączy.

\- Czuję się samotnie kibicując San Antonio Spurs – rzekł Minghao z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale przynajmniej spędzę ten wieczór w spokoju, bo już dawno pogodziłem się z tym, że nie dostali się do finałów.

Soonyoung widząc z daleka Seokmina zaczął do niego krzyczeć.

\- Warriorsi wygrali! – na te słowa chłopak podbiegł z reklamówkami z alkoholem, odłożył je na trawę, po czym wskoczył na plecy Soonyounga, nie szczędząc okrzyków radości. – W końcu prawidłowa reakcja, ale czekaj, chłopie, zaraz mnie połamiesz – w istocie Seokmin był od niego wyższy o dobre dziesięć centymetrów i miał zdecydowanie silniejszą budowę.

\- Mam już gdzieś, że mnie pokonałeś – oznajmił rozentuzjazmowany, zeskakując z jego pleców. – Dzisiaj świętujemy tę cudowną nowinę.

\- Kto świętuję, ten świętuje – rzekł sztucznie nadąsany Seungcheol. – W przyszłym roku i tak skopią waszym tyłki.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym za rok – odparł z uśmiechem Soonyoung, rozkładając na stół kilkanaście puszek z piwem i drugie tyle butelek soju. – Czyli co, pijemy?

Wszyscy się zgodzili i rozpoczęli picie, z różnych powodów, lecz ostatecznie doprowadzając się do podobnego stanu. Jihoon z początku wziął do siebie słowa Chana i wypił dwie butelki soju w szybkim tempie, jednak ostatecznie przystopował, nie chcąc być pod mocnym wpływem. Nie zamierzał rozmawiać z Soonyoungiem w takim stanie, dlatego kolejne kolejki pił wolniej, nie zważając na pozostałych. Przed nastaniem zmroku większość była ewidentnie pijana, jednak Soonyoung pomimo chęci świętowania, był wyłącznie lekko rozweselony. W przeciwieństwie do Seungcheola, który z ledwością trzymał się na nogach. Jednak sytuacją, którą zaskoczyła Jihoona najbardziej był nietrzeźwy Wonwoo, który od dobrej godziny tańczył z Kaeun, a pomiędzy tym zabawiał resztę, całkowicie nie przypominając tego poważnego i rzadko będącym filarem rozmowy, chłopaka. Kolejnym zdziwieniem dzisiejszego wieczora była Sujeong, która na tyle niedyskretnie poprosiła Seokmina, aby poszli na osobność w wiadomym celu, że Seungcheol wyłącznie skrzywił się, tym samym powtórnie wywołując śmiech u pozostałych. Czas mijał szybko, a Jihoon pod nieznacznym wpływem alkoholu i zmęczenia nabrał pewnej odwagi; popychała go ona w tym kierunku, aby nie rezygnować ze swojego planu. Z tego powodu, gdy wszyscy zaczęli udawać się do namiotów, podszedł do Soonyounga.

\- Czy mógłbyś dzisiaj spać w moim namiocie?

Choć od samego początku chciał, aby Soonyoung był tuż obok, to nie mówił tego na głos, ponieważ nie chciał wychodzić na nachalnego. Jednak po powrocie Chana, nie chciał być sam. I nie tylko.

\- Wiesz, odkąd Chan pojechał jest sporo miejsca i nie chciałbym, żebyś musiał gnieździć się z chłopakami w tamtym namiocie – kontynuował, czując się, jakby zaraz miał zapaść się pod ziemię. Teraz już nie mógł się wycofać. – Jakoś przyszło mi to do głowy przed chwilą. – Co zabawne, tak naprawdę dumał nad tym od kilku godzin.

\- Jasne, to będę zaraz, tylko pójdę po śpiwór i przebiorę się w piżamę.

Jihoon również przebrał się w ubrania do spania i czekał na niego, jak na szpilkach. Ostatecznie kilka godzin ze wszystkimi minęły mu, jak kilkanaście minut; z kolei te kilka minut oczekiwania na Soonyounga przeciągało się, niczym godziny. Leżał na plecach, nerwowo przebierając stopami. Gdy chłopak w końcu przyszedł do niego, oświetlając sobie drogę latarką, Jihoon ujrzał jego rumiane policzki i potargane, brązowe włosy.

\- Przybyłem – powiedział lekkim tonem, jakby rozmawiali przez cały ten czas. Jihoon dostrzegł, że tamten nie był zdolny do tego, aby być na niego złym. – Jak się trzymasz, jesteś zmęczony?

\- Może trochę, ale jeszcze nie chcę się kłaść – wyznał, a jego krew zawrzała. Nagle zapomniał w jaki sposób chciał rozpocząć ten niepoważny temat. – Ja, no, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Soonyoung ułożył się do śpiwora, a Jihoon bez względu na to, że nie widział jego twarzy, czuł, iż była skierowana w jego kierunku.

\- Przepraszam, że się do ciebie nie odzywałem – zaczął, zamykając oczy. Miał nadzieję, że to w jakiś sposób mu pomoże, ale tak się nie stało. Może faktycznie powinien wcześniej posłuchać Chana i upić się, aby te słowa przyszły do niego z łatwością? Nie, wówczas to nie byłoby w pełni świadome, a tego nie chciał. – Byłem na ciebie zły, bo – Jeżeli tego nie powiesz, nigdy nie będzie mógł iść do przodu. – Nigdy nie wspominałeś o Yuju, a myślałem, że ufasz mi. Wiem, że to żałosne, ale i tak nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że było mi przykro. Właściwie, w pewnym stopniu nadal mi jest. Ale to nieważne, dłużej już nie wytrzymam nie odzywać się do ciebie. Poza tym, to nie było mądre z mojej strony, więc…

\- Powinienem wcześniej się domyśleć, że to o to chodzi – przerwał mu. Jego głos był smutny. – Przez cały ten czas nie wiedziałem, co złego zrobiłem, ale nie chciałem pytać się o co chodzi, bo bałem się, że się pokłócimy. A tak, udawałem, że wszystko jest okej i miałem nadzieję, że w końcu się do mnie odezwiesz. Nie powinienem tak długo zwlekać.

Jihoon cieszył się, że na nowo rozmawiali; nie wytrzymałby chociażby dnia dłużej.

\- A jeśli chodzi o Yuju, to nie było nic wielkiego, jak mówił Seungcheol. – Zatrzymał się, jak zwykle chcąc dobrać odpowiednie słowa. – To przyjaciółka Seokmina, którą poznałem na jednej z imprez w pierwszej klasie. Pisałem z nią przez jakiś czas. Od samego początku okazywała mi zainteresowanie, ale nie odwzajemniałem tego, więc ostatecznie nie doszło do żadnego spotkania.

\- Ale dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym? Kiedy rozmawialiśmy na temat Yerim, oznajmiłeś, że nigdy nikogo nie miałeś i…

\- To nie było nic wielkiego, dlatego nie widziałem potrzeby, aby o niej wspominać. Poza tym, naprawdę od samego początku nie widziałem w niej nikogo specjalnego, więc nie przywiązywałem do tego wielkiej wagi. Nie chciałem, żeby zabrzmiało to jakby była dla mnie kimś ważnym, bo obiecuję, że nie była – odpowiedział, a Jihoonowi wydawało się, że chłopak znajdował się bliżej, niż wcześniej. – Ale przepraszam, jeśli poczułeś się przez to tak, jakbym ci nie ufał. Bo uwierz mi na słowo, że od samego początku ci zaufałem. Może jeszcze nie wiemy o sobie wszystkiego, ale z dnia na dzień jesteśmy siebie co raz bliżej.

\- Mogę zadać ci jeszcze jedno pytanie na jej temat? – Jihoonowi zależało na tym zdecydowanie bardziej, niż myślał. Jednak dopóki miał odwagę, chciał pytać; tym bardziej, że lada moment ten bojowy nastrój mógł go opuścić.

\- Pytaj.

\- Czy będziesz z nią szedł na bal końcowy?

\- Nie chcę, ale jeśli nie będę miał z kim iść, to pewnie ją zabiorę – odparł niepocieszony. Brzmiał jakby faktycznie nie uśmiechała mu się ta opcja. – Nie chcę robić jej nadziei, a prócz Sujeong i Kaeun nie mam żadnych bliższych koleżanek, a wiadomo, że ich nie zabiorę, no a chciałbym iść. Jeśli już o tym rozmawiamy, to dostałem kilka zaproszeń, ale nie zaakceptowałem żadnego z nich. – Jihoona nie dziwiło powodzenie Soonyounga wśród płci pięknej. – Nie chcę iść z żadną z dziewczyn, które jednocześnie chciałaby się ze mną umówić, bo tak samo, jak w przypadku Yuju, to da im złudne nadzieje.

\- Rozumiem. Jesteś dobrym facetem – rzekł Jihoon, ciesząc się, że w końcu uzyskał odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. – Chociaż trochę dziwi mnie, że nigdy nie byłeś na żadnej randce. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, przynajmniej bym spróbował.

\- To nie ma sensu – uciął mu. – Jeśli będę się z kimś spotykać, to tylko po tym, gdy się zakocham. Nie chcę umawiać się z dziewczyną, cały czas zastanawiając się czy pewnego dnia może poczuję do niej coś głębszego, czy może jednak nie.

\- Czyli wychodzi na to, że nigdy się w nikim nie zakochałeś.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – przytaknął z pewnym wahaniem, odwracając się do niego plecami. – Następnym razem pytaj mnie o takie rzeczy od razu. Proszę, obiecaj mi to.

\- Dobrze – To nie było łatwym zadaniem, ale dla Soonyounga chciał to zrobić. – Obiecuję.

Po rozmowie poczuł ogromną ulgę, a przysłowiowy ciężar spadł z jego barków i nagle było mu o stokroć lżej. Soonyoung w dalszym ciągu był do niego odwrócony, a Jihoon również obrócił się na bok i przycisnął czoło do jego pleców, chcąc upewnić się, że tamten, aby na pewno był tuż obok niego. W głowie Jihoona tworzyło się wiele pytań odnośnie zarówno swoich myśli, jak i zachowań. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do dotyku, dlatego zainicjowanie tego nie było dla niego tak trudne, jak do niedawna. Ręka Jihoona objęła Soonyounga w pasie, a jego głowa wciąż znajdowała się tuż pod jego barkami; tak, jakby to nie było nic złego. Soonyoung nie reagował, jedynie zastygł, a ze względu na wszechogarniającą ciemność Jihoon nie mógł dostrzec jego wyrazu twarzy. Ich objęcie ofiarowywało znacznie więcej ciepła, niż śpiwory czy grube bluzy.

\- Jeżeli ci to przeszkadza, mogę się odsunąć – wyszeptał Jihoon, uświadamiając sobie własne czyny.

Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że po tych dwóch dniach, potrzebował tego. Brakowało mu zainteresowania ze strony chłopaka i bliskości, ale sam również chciał dawać coś od siebie.

\- Tak jest dobrze – odpowiedział, wbrew tym słowom po chwili zmieniając pozycję. – Ale tak jest lepiej.

Tym razem to Soonyoung był zwrócony twarzą do Jihoona, a następnie objął go ramieniem, jednocześnie przysuwając bliżej do siebie. Faktycznie tak było im znacznie wygodniej, czemu Jihoon nie zaprzeczał. Miękkie włosy Soonyounga po raz kolejny dotykały jego twarzy, ale nie drażniło go to, ponieważ dzięki temu jeszcze bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to wszystko było rzeczywistością. Nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę sprawiło, że chłopak raz po raz niszczył wszystkie jego bariery. Może to był ten specyficzny upór i pozytywne nastawienie, a może dziecięcy uśmiech? Zapewne wszystkie czynniki składające się na Soonyounga, który w istocie był jego idealnym uzupełnieniem, doprowadziły do takiego stanu rzeczy. Stykające się ciała i spokojne dusze; tak właśnie można było ich zdefiniować w tym momencie. Gdybym się nie przełamał, nie mógłbym być szczęśliwy. Rozmowa na temat tego co go trapiło, było najlepszym rozwiązaniem; cieszył się, że przebiegło ona na trzeźwo, bez zbędnych wspomagaczy. Dzięki temu był pewien, że w przyszłości z większą lekkością będzie umiał poruszać niewygodne dla niego tematy. I kto wie, może pewnego dnia dzisiejsze problemy staną się dla niego błahe, gdyż z biegiem czasu nauczy się z nimi walczyć. Chciał, aby było to prawdą, a ciasne objęcia Soonyounga pomagały mu w to uwierzyć.

 

*

 

Po szczerej rozmowie z Soonyoungiem wszystko wróciło na swój dawny tor, a Jihoon czuł się z tego powodu szczęśliwy i w pewnym sensie bezpieczny. Nie zadręczał się niepotrzebnie myślami na temat Yuju, ponieważ uwierzył w jego słowa. Ciepło przestawało być dla niego nieprzyjemne, ponieważ od teraz kojarzyło mu się z plażowaniem i zimnym piwem, które stało się ich wybawieniem w tak upalne dni. Leżąc z Soonyoungiem na kocu i rozmawiając na najzwyczajniejsze tematy czy chociażby nie rozmawiając i po prostu wspólnie ciesząc się z letnich wakacji, czuł się zrelaksowany. To był pierwszy raz, gdy wyjechał gdzieś w czerwcu, tym bardziej ze znajomymi, więc spodziewał się tego, co najlepsze i w istocie otrzymał to. Pomimo kilku nieprzyjemnych dni, wiedział, że były one dla nich lekcją, którą oboje wykorzystają w przyszłości. Z tego powodu nie smucił się, jedynie starając się w pełni korzystać z wyjazdu.

\- Nie przesadzałeś. Jesteśmy tu dopiero od kilku dni, a już jesteś brązowy – zauważył Jihoon, przypatrując się ciemnym tonom na skórze chłopaka. – Mówiłem ci, że to będzie ci pasować.

\- Dzięki, ale za to policzki mam czerwone, jak burak. Ale do jutra powinno zejść, jeśli będę używać kremów – zaśmiał się Soonyoung, łapiąc się za twarz. – W ogóle, ciebie też trochę złapało.

\- Faktycznie – zgodził się z nim. Jego jasna cera przybrała nieco brzoskwiniowe tony, jednakże nic więcej. – Od dzieciaka nie byłem tak opalony, chociaż do ciebie jeszcze trochę mi brakuje.

\- Tylko troszeczkę – dodał z uśmiechem. – Co powiesz na to, żeby iść na coś zimnego do picia? Wonwoo i Kaeun zniknęli, więc niestety nie pójdziemy na piwo.

\- Z wielką chęcią – odparł, ciesząc się z takiego obrotu spraw. – O dziwo zrobiło mi się gorąco, więc z chęcią poszedłbym chociaż na chwilę do cienia.

Jihoon założył koszulkę, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do Soonyounga nie czułby się komfortowo, spacerując po plaży w samych kąpielówkach. Jednakże i tak był z siebie dumny, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że uda mu się przełamać jedną z barier, których nie potrafił przejść przez długi czas.

\- Idziemy do baru – poinformował pozostałych Soonyoung. Jihoon myślał, że spyta się czy ktoś chciałby do nich dołączyć, lecz tak się nie stało.

Chwilę po tym ruszyli do baru, znajdującego się zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od ich koców. Oboje zamówili colę z lodem, a następnie usiedli przy jednym z niewielkich stolików, ukrytych pod parasolem. Było tu zdecydowanie chłodniej, jednak słońce raziło w oczy, a grafit morza zdawał się być na tyle wyostrzony, że zaczynała boleć od tego głowa. Soonyoung wpatrywał się w Jihoona z uśmiechem, podpierając łokcie na stoliku. Po kilku minutach kelnerka podała im dwa, schłodzonego napoje, po czym oboje, łapczywie wypili ich zawartość, czując ulgę.

\- Ah, od razu lepiej – powiedział radośnie Soonyounga, po wypiciu kilku, dużych łyków. – Lubię taką pogodę, ale trzydzieści pięć stopni to nie przelewki. Dawno nie było takich temperatur już na początku czerwca.

\- Masz rację, ale o dziwo nie przeszkadza mi to.

\- To chyba oznacza, że dobrze się bawisz? – spytał niepewnie, a po kiwnięciu głowy Jihoona, jeszcze bardziej się rozpromienił. – To dobrze, ale ja też świetnie się bawię. Mam chwilę odpoczynku i no, to w końcu tydzień z tobą, więc to oczywiste, że nie mogłoby być inaczej.

\- Mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie.

Jihoon za każdym razem nie pojmował dlaczego Soonyounga, aż tak cieszył czas spędzony z nim, ale dopóki sam również uwielbiał jego towarzystwo, te słowa wyłącznie mu schlebiały. W istocie był szczęśliwy, że osoba, która była dla niego ważna, również myślała o nim w taki sam sposób. Nawet jeżeli w dzień w dzień robili to samo – plażowali, rozmawiali, a wieczorem pili soju i piwo, to było w zupełności wystarczające. Jednakże nie wiedząc czemu, nagle przypomniała mu się ich wcześniejsza konwersacja na temat morza i tego, że Soonyoung chciałby nauczyć się pływać. Przez cały ten czas Jihoon nie starał się mu pomóc, więc dlatego pomyślał, że przynajmniej powinni spróbować; przynajmniej jeden raz.

\- Nie powinienem tak nagle zmieniać tematu, ale co powiesz na to, żebyśmy poszli popływać? – Po sekundzie zreflektował się. – To znaczy zanurzyli kostki. Chciałbym, abyśmy spróbowali. Wiem, że nie jest to łatwe, ale w każdym momencie będzie mogli przerwać.

\- Możemy, ale próbowałem tyle razy, a skutek zawsze był taki sam – odpowiedział z gorzkim uśmiechem. Momentalnie na jego obliczę wpełzły wątpliwości, które nie były do niego podobne.

\- Ale to będzie pierwszy raz, gdy będę obok – powiedział, a po chwili zrobiło mu się niesamowicie głupio. To zabrzmiało, jakby był jakimś narcyzem. Jednakże gdzieś w głębi Jihoon czuł, że poniekąd było to prawdą, ponieważ był świadom, że chłopak go cenił. – To znaczy, byłoby fajnie, gdybym się na coś przydał – dodał skonfundowany, a następnie dopił napój do końca, aż go zmroziło.

Po ujrzeniu jego zakłopotania, uśmiech Soonyounga na powrót stał się przyjazny.

\- Masz rację, to będzie pierwszy raz, gdy będziesz obok – przytaknął, również dopijając colę. – Nie będę ukrywał, że trochę, dobra, bardzo się stresuję, ale nie mam nic do stracenia. Tylko jeśli będziemy wchodzić do wody, oddalmy się od reszty – poprosił go, wyraźnie się denerwując. Znowu przeczesywał palcami włosy i skubał dolną wargę. – Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek z wyjątkiem ciebie widział mnie w taki stanie.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się na to, po raz kolejny czując ciepło na sercu. Świadomość, że był dla niego ważny, koiła go. – Pójdziemy tam, gdzie będziesz chciał. Może być nawet i na samym końcu plaży.

\- Nie no, aż tak daleko nie musimy uciekać – odparł rozbawiony. – Zanim dotarlibyśmy do tabliczki z jedynką, minęłoby od groma czasu. Pewnie godzina, jak i nie dłużej.

\- Jeśli tam byłoby lepiej, to nie stanowiłoby to dla mnie żadnego problemu – rzekł, wzruszając ramionami. – Sam obawiam się wielu rzeczy, dlatego jestem poważny.

Po wypiciu napojów wyszli z baru i ruszyli w przeciwnym kierunku do ich wcześniejszej lokalizacji; na tyle daleko od lokalu, że gdyby którekolwiek z nich udało się do niego, nie powinno ich dostrzec. Jihoon szedł po mokrym piasku, a Soonyoung mimo że kroczył po nagrzanym i tak dotrzymywał mu kroku, ponieważ miał dłuższe nogi i lepszą kondycję. Pomimo gorąca, w ich kierunku wiał przyjemny, chłodny powiew, nieznacznie ochładzający ciała. W pewnym momencie Soonyoung zatrzymał się i spojrzał na wprost, co oznaczało, że to miejsce było odpowiednie.

\- Tutaj powinno być w porządku.

\- Czyli co, próbujemy wejść do wody? – spytał go, a widząc jego minę, mocno złapał jego dłoń. Nie rozglądał się wokół; miał nadzieję, że każdy z nieznajomych i tak był zajęty sobą. – Do kostek, na razie tylko tyle.

Soonyoung zdjął buty i powoli podszedł do wody, w dalszym ciągu mając splecione palce z Jihoonem. Doskonale dało się wyczuć jego zestresowanie, które mocno odznaczało się na jego twarzy, zwilżonych dłoniach i przyspieszonym oddechu. Jihoon w pewien sposób czuł, że był do niego podobny. Nawet jeśli nie było to, aż tak zauważalne, jego reakcje organizmu były jednakowe w stresujących sytuacjach, jak chociażby w czasie rozmowy z nowymi osobami, a tym bardziej podczas publicznych przedstawień lub poważnych tematów. Z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej chciał mu pomóc, ponieważ w jego oczach Soonyoung był wzorem do naśladowania.

\- Pomyśl sobie, że to prysznic lub kałuża – zaczął, nie odwracając od niego wzroku. Tym razem to on wpatrywał się w jego oblicze; w przeciwieństwie do Soonyounga, którego wzrok zawiesił się w dali. – Tam też czasami ma się wodę do kostek.

Soonyoung tylko kiwnął głową, zamknął oczy i trzymając mocno Jihoona wszedł do wody, aż do połowy łydek. Nie dostał ataku paniki, ale trząsł się, jak galareta i nie otwierał powiek, jakby nie chcąc sobie uświadomić, że to była morska woda. Wokół biegały dzieci, a dorośli oraz młodzież ochlapywali się wodą lub dryfowali na dmuchanych materacach, jednak dla tej dwójki wokół nie było nikogo. Oboje skoncentrowani byli na bieżącej sytuacji – Soonyoung na wodzie, raz po raz uderzającej o jego nogi i niespokojnym tchnieniu, a Jihoon na doglądaniu reakcji chłopaka, gdyby jednak w pewnym momencie poczuł się niedobrze. Wówczas musiałby szybko zareagować, aby w razie nagłego wypadku, nic mu się nie stało, jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej pogłębiając jego strach.

\- Dałeś radę – na te słowa Soonyoung otworzył oczy. Głos Jihoona był łagodny. – Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz.

Soonyoung nic nie powiedział, wyłącznie patrząc prosto w jego oczy z wdzięcznością. To był pierwszy raz, gdy tak długo krzyżowali spojrzenia. Przez ten czas Jihoon po raz pierwszy z taką dokładnością przyjrzał się jego ciemnym oczom i kształcie powiek, które choć z pozoru były podobne do niego, to przy dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w nie, można było dostrzec pomiędzy nimi wiele różnic. Niejednokrotnie docinali Soonyoungowi w żartach z powodu niewielkich oczu, jednak miał one w sobie pewien urok i ciepło, rozgrzewające dusze. Choć z boku nie wyglądało to wyjątkowo – dwóch młodych chłopaków, zanurzonych nawet nie po kolana w wodzie, patrzących na siebie w ciszy; dla nich było to magiczne i niezapomniane. Słońce parzyło skórę, stróżki potu przebiegały od karku do kręgosłupa, a wrzaski dzieci, traktowały uszy, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, dopóki Jihoon miał przy sobie kogoś, kto był dla niego ważny.

Następnego dnia, już ostatniego przed wyjazdem, powtórnie odłączyli się od reszty. Jihoon dostrzegł niezadowolenie Seokmina, acz nie komentował tego, ponieważ nie dość, że nie był do tego zdolny, to nie chciał zamartwiać Soonyounga, który po wczorajszym przełamaniu się, był z siebie dumny. Nawet jeśli nie było to dla niego łatwe, starał się z całych sił panować swoje przerażenie. W czasie kiedy szli do miejsca, w którym wczoraj się uczył, kroczył po mokrym piasku, który co jakiś czas podmywał jego stopy. Jihoon cieszył się, że mógł się na coś przydać, zważywszy na to, że nigdy nikomu nie pomógł. Zawsze wydawało mu się, iż nie umiał niczego dokonać, lecz wystarczyły tylko szczere chęci i udało mu się wpłynąć na Soonyounga. Tego dnia spędzili całe trzy godziny w wodzie – od południa do trzeciej, dlatego policzki chłopaka stały się jeszcze bardziej płomienne, a kremy z filtrem na wiele się nie zdały. W pewnym momencie Jihoon stwierdził, że tak dłużej być nie może, bo jeszcze trochę, a przemieni się to w poważne poparzenie.

\- Wystarczy na dzisiaj – powiedział, a po chwili przejechał dłonią po policzku Soonyounga, na co tamten tylko lekko się skrzywił. – Jestem kretynem. Nie powinienem cię wyciągać w porze, kiedy jest największe słońce.

\- Przecież wiesz, że i tak to były jedyne godziny, kiedy mogliśmy się urwać – odpowiedział spokojnie, mrużąc oczy. Słońce w dalszym ciągu znajdowało się wysoko na niebie. – Zawsze wychodzimy tak koło jedenastej, zanim się wysmarujemy i znajdziemy miejsca to jest dwunasta, a dopiero wtedy mamy trochę czasu, o szesnastej idziemy na obiad, a wieczorem nie warto się od nich oddalać, bo wtedy zaczyna się największa zabawa – dodał z uśmiechem. Następnie przejechał dłonią po swojej twarzy, zapewne wyczuwając, że jest nagrzana. – A to zejdzie mi lada moment. Mówi się trudno, mogłem założyć czapkę i wyższy filtr, więc nie obarczaj się winą. To nic takiego, zaledwie powtórka z rozrywki.

\- W przyszłym roku ci na to nie pozwolę – rzekł Jihoon, po chwili uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo wybiegł myślami w przyszłość.

Rok to był, kolokwialnie mówiąc, spory kawał czasu, więc nie sposób było przewidzieć, co będzie się wówczas działo. Jednak miał nadzieję, że ich relacja nie pogorszy się, a w przyszłe wakacje również wybierze się z nim oraz Chanem nad morze – tak, to było jego aktualnym marzeniem. Nie prosił o wiele, wystarczyło mu utrzymanie bliskiej znajomości z osobami, będących dla niego priorytetami. Jeżeli to jedno marzenie spełniłoby się, byłby wdzięczny i szczęśliwy.

Po powrocie do pozostałych, wspólnie udali się na obiad, a następnie wrócili na pole, gdzie grali w pokera oraz pili soju, jednak nie za dużo, zważywszy na to, że jutro czekał ich powrót. Z tego powodu żadne z nich nie chciało sobie pozwolić na kaca. Jihoon wciąż odnosił wrażenie, że Seokmin przyglądał mu się z ukosa, niezbyt przyjaźnie, choć ton głosu miał normalny; nie stronił również od żartów. Gdy zrobiło się późno, wszyscy rozeszli się do namiotów, a tuż przed tym, gdy Jihoon miał udać się do środka, Soonyoung podszedł do niego, trzymając w dłoni dwie, grube bluzy.

\- Nie chciałbyś iść na plażę? – spytał go, wręczając mu jedną z nich. W istocie noce były chłodne, a wiatr porywisty. – Zawsze marzyło mi się, żeby iść na nocny spacer po plaży. Wiem, że jest zimno, ale jeśli się ciepło ubierzemy, to nie powinno być tak źle.

\- Możemy iść – zgodził się na to, ponieważ nie dość, że nie był śpiący, to zawsze było mu mało towarzystwa chłopaka. Tym bardziej ze świadomością, że dwa dni spośród całego wyjazdu, spędzali oddzielnie, nawet jeśli byli niedaleko. – Fajnie będzie iść na plażę wtedy, gdy nie będzie takich tłumów, jak za dnia.

Idąc na plażę stykali się ramionami, co powoli stawało się być normą. Północ była zimna, jednak mimo wszystko to była letnia noc, stąd nawet mając na sobie cienkie ubrania, można było przetrwać. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami na plaży nie było nikogo, a przynajmniej nie przy czterdziestym słupku, ani w ich pobliżu, ponieważ nie było słychać niczego z wyjątkiem ich kroków i szumu morza. Powietrze było orzeźwiające, a Jihoon czuł jego siłę zarówno na policzkach, jak i włosach, które unosiły się ku górze. Z tego powodu tak samo, jak Soonyoung, założył kaptur. Szli przed siebie, celebrując ostatnie chwile na plaży Mallipo i paląc jednego papierosa za drugim, jednak tym razem nie ze stresu, lecz z powodu niekończących się rozmów. W pewnym momencie oboje zatrzymali się i z uwagą przyglądali się falom, obijającym o brzeg.

\- Trochę zmarzłem – wyznał po godzinnym spacerze. Choć było mu tu dobrze, wiedział, że powoli powinni wracać. – Jutro czeka nas powrót, więc powinniśmy być wypoczęci. Tym bardziej, że wstajemy o ósmej, a później będziemy musieli spakować namioty.

\- Masz rację. – Po chwili objął go od tyłu, a głowę ułożył na jego ramieniu. – Zaraz wrócimy do pozostałych, tylko trochę się rozgrzejemy, dobrze?

\- Dobrze, niech tak będzie – wymamrotał w przestrzeń.

Nie doszukiwał się w ich czynach niczego głębszego z wyjątkiem przyjaźni.

Jihoon nie wiedział, jak długo był w jego objęciach, ale przestawało mieć to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, tak samo, jak obezwładniające zmęczenie, dopóki mógł cieszyć jego bliskością, melodią morza i kojącym spokojem.

 

*

 

Zarówno pakowanie namiotów, przedostanie się na dworzec i powrót do Bucheon przebiegły sprawnie i zgodnie z planem, bez zbędnych dłużyzn; zawdzięczali to dobrej organizacji oraz tym, że żadna z osób się nie ociągała, solidnie wykonując powierzone zadania. Jihoon czuł się dziwnie, będąc na nowo w dobrze znanym mu miejscu, ponieważ przez ostatni tydzień zdążył przyzwyczaić się do morskiego klimatu w Taeun. Po zaledwie kilku dniach uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo przytłaczające były wielkie miasta, rozwinięta sieć komunikacji i wszechobecny gwar; każdy spieszył się do pracy lub szkoły, spędzał kilka godzin w zatłoczonych miejscach, a ciszę mogły ofiarować mu wyłącznie cztery ściany bądź osiedlowe parki. W przeciwieństwie do Taeun, gdzie z wyjątkiem tłocznych plaż, można było odpocząć i nie martwić się ogromnym miastem, w którym prócz sezonu letniego, były pustki. Jihoon wolał nie myśleć jak wyglądało codziennie życie w Seulu, Busanie lub Incheon, skoro Bucheon, będące od nich kilkukrotnie mniejsze, stanowiło dla niego problem.

Pożegnanie się ze wszystkimi wzmogło w nim pewną nostalgię. Polubił tę grupę i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że chciałby spędzić z nimi więcej czasu. Każdy, nawet Seokmin, do którego Jihoon nie pałał sympatią, miał w sobie coś charakterystycznego i pozytywnego.

\- Jeśli będę organizował coś większego, to zapraszam was do siebie – powiedział z uśmiechem Seokmin, trzymając pod rękę Sujeong. – I Chana, ale jak coś to poinformuję was o tym przez Soonyounga – uzupełnił, zwracając się do Jihoona.

\- Jakoś się zgadamy – odpowiedział, po raz kolejny starając się do niego przekonać.

\- A może zrobilibyśmy coś u mnie, jakiś grill lub zwykła popijawa? – spytał ich Seungcheol. – Dawno was do siebie nie zapraszałem, a to też nie byłoby okej, gdybyśmy zawsze imprezowali u ciebie.

\- Spokojnie, chłopcy – rzekła Sujeong, upominając ich. – Piliście dzień w dzień, więc dajcie sobie na razie na wstrzymanie.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą – przytaknął jej Soonyoung. Miał na sobie ulubioną, białą koszulkę Jihoona, która jeszcze bardziej podkreślała jego mocną opaleniznę. – Odsapnijmy chociaż tydzień. Poza tym, przypominam, że teraz musimy wziąć się w garść. Nie będzie już chlańska, tylko treningi i jeszcze raz treningi.

\- A ten, jak zwykle swoje. – Seokmin lekko go szturchnął w bok. – Ale wiesz, trzeba znaleźć złoty środek. Nie można wariować.

\- Soonyoung już taki jest i bardzo dobrze – stwierdziła Sujeong, lekko klepiąc go po plecach. – I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, bo jest po mojej stronie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Seokmin z teatralnym przekąsem.

\- Wiecie co, my z Kaeun powoli musimy się zbierać – oznajmił Wonwoo, spoglądając na dziewczynę. – Niedługo odjedzie nasz autobus, a następny będziemy mieli za czterdzieści minut.

\- Właściwie ja też powinienem już iść – rzekł Jihoon po ujrzeniu godziny na ogromnym zegarze, który przytwierdzony był do ściany. – Obiecałem mamie, że będę przed piętnastą i zjemy wspólnie obiad, więc najwyższa pora na mnie.

\- Okej, to chodźmy razem – powiedział Seungcheol, po czym cała ósemka opuściła budynek. – W takim razie do zobaczenia na treningu – pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, wspólnie z Minghao idąc w stronę metra.

Pozostała szóstka czekała na przystanku autobusowym, jednak chwilę po tym Wonwoo oraz Kaeun pozostawili ich, ponieważ zgodnie z ich słowami, zbliżała się godzina odjazdu ich linii. Zaledwie pięć minut po tym pojawił się autobus Jihoona, którym wracał wyłącznie on, dlatego pożegnał się słownie z Seokminem i Sujeong, a następnie stał, jak wryty przed Soonyoungiem, nie wiedząc w jaki sposób powinien zakończyć ich wyjazd. Nie czułby się komfortowo, obejmując go przy pozostałej dwójce, dlatego jedynie ścisnął jego rękę, rzucił krótkie „cześć” i wszedł do autobusu. Droga do domu również minęła mu stosunkowo szybko, zważywszy na to, że zajął miejsce siedzące, oparł się głową o szybę i kiwał się w rytm muzyki, aż prawie przegapił swój przystanek. Na szczęście w czas wstał na równe nogi, złapał swoje bagaże i pędem ruszył w kierunku przycisku, zatrzymującego pojazd. Zgodnie ze złożoną obietnicą wrócił do domu na czas.

\- Wróciłem – oznajmił wraz z przejściem drzwi frontowych. Po zdjęciu butów i odłożeniu na bok walizki, ujrzał kobietę, która z ogromnym uśmiechem podeszła do niego. – Cześć, mamo – dodał, a następnie przytulił ją, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Ale się za tobą stęskniłam, Jihoonie – odparła, zdrabniając jego imię w ten sam sposób, kiedy był dzieckiem. – Bez ciebie było pusto, więc cieszę się, że znowu mogę cię zobaczyć, ale to nieważne. Opowiadaj, jak było.

\- W sumie, nie robiliśmy nic konkretnego, ale było fajnie – odpowiedział, zasiadając do stołu, na którym znajdowały się placki z mąki ryżowej i marynowane warzywa. – Dawno nie jadłem twoich obiadów i nie mogę się już doczekać, żeby je zjeść. – Z niepodobnym do niego zapałem zabrał się za posiłek. – W Taeun było dobre jedzenie, ale miałem już po dziurki w nosie owoców morza.

\- Myślę, że to kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Zawsze najbardziej odpowiadają nam potrawy, które jemy w rodzinnym domu, to normalne – stwierdziła kobieta, trzymając w dłoniach pałeczki, jednak jeszcze nie zabrała się za posiłek. – Nie było cię tydzień, a mówisz, że było fajnie. A jakieś szczegóły? – dopytywała się z matczyną troską, nie potrafiąc opanować swojego zaciekawienia.

Jihoon wiedział, że dla kobiety jego wyjazd poniekąd też był nowym wydarzeniem w jej życiu, gdyż to był pierwszy raz, gdy jej syn wyjechał z domu na tak długi okres.

\- Mieszkaliśmy na zadbanym polu namiotowym i udało nam się znaleźć miejscówkę pod drzewami, więc nie musieliśmy zmagać się ze słońcem. Plażowaliśmy, kąpaliśmy się w morzu, które swoją drogą było czyste, tak samo, jak plaża. A wieczorami siedzieliśmy przed namiotami i graliśmy w karty – opowiadał, uświadamiając sobie, że faktycznie był to mile spędzony czas. – Jeszcze bardziej zbliżyłem się do Chana i Soonyounga, a nawet do reszty. Każdy z osobna był w porządku, naprawdę, aż sam byłem w szoku, że nawiązałem z nimi tak dobry kontakt.

\- Czyli można powiedzieć, że masz teraz paczkę przyjaciół? – dodała z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem, również zabierając się za posiłek. – Strasznie mnie to cieszy.

\- Chyba tak – powiedział niewyraźnie, mając pełne usta. Przyjaciele, to nadal brzmiało dla niego dziwnie; nie mógł do tego przywyknąć, ot tak. – Przynajmniej Chan i Soonyoung. Wiem, że mogę na nich liczyć.

\- Rozumiem. Dobrze to słyszeć – rzekła, a jej ekspresja znacznie się zmieniła. – Zwlekałam z tym od pewnego czasu, ale skoro utwierdziłeś mnie w przekonaniu, że masz w nich wparcie, to myślę, że możemy porozmawiać na ten temat.

Jej uśmiech stał się przygaszony w związku z czym Jihoon zaczął odczuwać niepokój.

\- Coś się stało? – Nie był pewny czy aby na pewno chciał znać odpowiedź.

\- Dostałam telefon od twojej babci – zaczęła, zaledwie po kilku kęsach, odkładając sztućce. – Chciałaby, abyś przyjechał na rocznicę śmierci ojca. W końcu to już za miesiąc.

\- W żadnym wypadku – odpowiedział zaledwie po sekundzie, zrywając się na proste nogi. W tej kwestii nie był uległy i podatny na zdanie innych. – On nawet teraz na to nie zasługuje. Czy mylę się?

Matka Jihoona nic nie mówiła, w głębi czując to samo. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego rozumiała rodzinę zmarłego męża, dlatego nie zamierzała popierać syna.

\- Poniekąd masz rację, ale teraz jest za późno, aby mógł cokolwiek zmienić – odparła, gestem wskazując, aby usiadł, co też uczynił. – Poza tym, pomyśl jak czuli się twoi dziadkowie, gdy nie byłeś na jego pogrzebie. To musiał być dla nich cios, tym bardziej, że nie widzieli cię jeszcze dłużej, niż moi rodzice.

\- A dla mnie było ciosem, jak mnie traktował przez całe życie – nie ustępował, zaciskając pięści. Na samą myśl o ojcu zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – Mogę zadzwonić do dziadków z przeprosinami, bo faktycznie nie zasługują na zerwanie wszelkich kontaktów. Jeśli będą chcieli, to mogę ich odwiedzić, ale na pewno nie pójdę na żadną uroczystość związaną z ojcem.

\- Przemyśl to jeszcze, proszę.

\- I tak nie zmienię zdania – odpowiedział stanowczo, a po chwili zjadł na raz placek ryżowy. Momentalnie zeszła z niego cała złość. – Mamo, nie rozmawiajmy o tym więcej, bo chciałbym miło spędzić z tobą ten czas, zamiast się wykłócać.

Kobieta przystała na to, również nie chcąc sprzeczać się z synem. Resztę popołudnia spędzili na rozmowie, oglądaniu telewizji i graniu w warcaby. Jihoon starał się nie mieć do matki żalu ze względu na jej odmienne zdanie, ale nie mógł pojąć dlaczego nie było po jego stronie; przecież wiedziała jaki był ojciec. W odczuciu Jihoona nie zasługiwał on nawet na rocznicę śmierci. Powinno mu wystarczyć, że dziadkowie go pochowali, bo na ich miejscu zostawiłbym go samemu sobie. Gdyby ktokolwiek mógł ujrzeć ilość goryczy, która się w nim znajdowała, nie mógłby uwierzyć, że tak wiele negatywnych emocji może kryć się w jednej duszy.

 

*

 

Praca Chana stała się zdecydowanie mniej intensywna i jako że był to piątek, Jihoon złożył mu wizytę. Naturalnie po wcześniejszym uzgodnieniu, ponieważ nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, po dowiedzeniu się jak wiele obowiązków spoczywa na barkach młodszego. Działalność rodziny Chana, którą była hurtownia detaliczna znajdowała się zaledwie przecznicę od ich mieszkania, co choć z jednej strony było wygodne, to z drugiej niestety nie, gdyż nie można było usprawiedliwiać się trudnym dojazdem; niejednokrotnie Chan musiał pomagać magazynierom choćby w godzinach nocnych, właśnie ze względu na to, że dzieliło go od nich zaledwie pięć minut drogi na piechotę.

\- O, jesteś, ale się za tobą stęskniłem – zawołał Chan, rzucając się na Jihoona, jakby nie widzieli się co najmniej od czasów młodości. W istocie był to zaledwie tydzień. – A tak w ogóle to cześć. Serio, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, więc fajnie, że przyszedłeś.

\- No cześć – odpowiedział krótko, poddając się dłuższemu objęciu. – Widzę, że promieniejesz, jak zawsze.

\- Staram się – rzekł z uśmiechem. Miał na głowie bandanę, która podtrzymywała zwilżone od potu włosy. – Jest ciężko, ale wiem, że muszę pomóc, dlatego nie marudzę. Poza tym, rodzice obiecali, że w zamian dadzą mi trochę gotówki, więc tym bardziej nie mogę sobie tego olewać.

\- Ah, rozumiem. W takim razie powodzenia – powiedział Jihoon, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu ile zapału się w nim kryło. Pod tym względem niezwykle przypominał Soonyounga. – A wiesz może ile jeszcze będziesz im pomagał?

\- Pewne jest, że to przyszłej środy, a później się okaże – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Swoją drogą, możemy kierować się już do mnie, zamiast stać przed budynkiem. Wolałbym zmienić rzeczy – złapał z teatralnym obrzydzeniem przepocony materiał. – No a wracając do pracy, jestem trochę takim pomocnikiem, którego wzywa się, gdy jest sporo roboty. Dlatego jeśli jestem potrzebny, to dowiaduje się o tym na bieżąco. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy i kto złoży większe zamówienia.

\- Skoro sprawy tak się mają, to twoi rodzice nie szukają kogoś na stałe albo chociaż na pół etatu?

\- Raczej nie. Tylko w sezonie występują pewne problemy, ale od tego jestem ja. Wiesz, jako że jestem ich dzieckiem to tak naprawdę pracuję na czarno, dlatego nie muszą się martwić o różne składki i ubezpieczenia – odparł, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Od razu go rozszyfrował. – A co, szukasz pracy?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale po wakacjach zaczynamy drugie półrocze, więc myślę, że wraz z nim powinienem zacząć się za czymś rozglądać – odrzekł, lekko się krzywiąc. Wkraczania w dorosłość było przytłaczające i przerażające. – Jeżeli będzie to potrzebne, to zrobię potrzebne kursy, żeby przyjęli mnie gdziekolwiek. To będzie najwyższa pora, żeby się usamodzielnić, ale trochę się tego boję.

\- Wierzę, że sobie poradzisz – powiedział pewnie, po chwili klepiąc go po plecach. – Jeszcze do niedawna nie byłeś tak otwarty, a teraz sam popatrz. Teraz bez problemu dzielisz się ze mną swoimi problemami, więc z pracą będzie podobnie.

Właściwie nie było do końca tak, jak mówił Chan, ale Jihoon nie sprzeciwiał się jego słowom. W prawdzie w przeciągu tych kilku miesięcy z mniejszymi trudnościami mówił o sobie, a jego pewność siebie powoli pięła się do góry, ale na razie było za wcześnie, aby ująć to stwierdzeniem „bez problemu”. Jeszcze musiało minąć dużo czasu, zanim będzie mógł w pełni swobodnie wykonywać z pozoru zwyczajne czynności, które wiązały się z komunikacją z drugim człowiekiem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że twoje przypuszczenia sprawdzą się. – Westchnął ciężko, nie chcąc dłużej rozmawiać na ten temat, tym bardziej w wakacje. – Ale opowiadaj co u ciebie. Na pewno musiało się coś stać.

\- Dwie rzeczy, jeśli już pytasz – zaczął, czując się, jak ryba w wodzie. Chan był gadułą jakich było mało. – Pierwsza dotyczy tego, że rodzice już na naciskają na mnie, jeśli chodzi o dostanie się do najlepszej szkoły, a najlepiej takiej jakiej sobie upatrzyli. Przez ten tydzień mieliśmy więcej czasu na rozmowę i teraz jest naprawdę w porządku, jeśli o to chodzi. – Po wejściu do bloku Chana można było zauważyć różnice pomiędzy tym, w którym mieszkał Jihoon. Ten był zdecydowanie bardziej nowoczesny, klatki schodowe odznaczały się dużą ilością przestrzeni, a przed budynkiem było wiele zieleni, kilka ławek i plac zabaw. – Ale dzięki temu mam więcej zapału do nauki i serio nie chcę zawalić wyników końcowych, bo nawet jeśli nie chcę iść do najlepszej szkoły, to chciałbym iść przynajmniej do dobrej.

\- A jak poszło ci na egzaminach po pierwszym półroczu? – spytał, odwracając się w jego kierunku. W wakacje nie podejmowali tematów szkolnych, dlatego kompletnie nie wiedział na jakim miejscu uplasował się młodszy. – Nie wspominałeś o tym.

\- Przyzwoite, szóste miejsce. Rodzice stwierdzili, że mogłoby być lepiej, ale dla mnie było one w zupełności wystarczające. Jestem z siebie zadowolony – odparł z uśmiechem, a następnie otworzył drzwi do mieszkania. – Zapraszam do środka. Czuj się, jak u siebie.

\- Szóste miejsce w klasie, tak? – dodał dla pewności, chociaż zdawało mu się być to oczywiste.

\- Nie, w roczniku – na te słowa Jihoon, aż się zachwiał podczas zdejmowania butów. Chan widząc to chciał go podtrzymać, ale tamten na szczęście utrzymał równowagę. – Uważaj, bo nie chciałbym, żebyś się połamał.

\- Wow – wydusił z siebie, będąc pod ogromnym wrażeniem. – Wiedziałem, że się dobrze uczysz, ale nie wiedziałem, że aż tak. Mogłeś się pochwalić wynikami.

\- Nie było czym, naprawdę – nie zgodził się z nim Chan, zaprowadzając Jihoona do salonu. – Czy nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać, jeśli wezmę szybką kąpiel? Bo coś czuję, że samo przebranie się w nowe ubrania nie wystarczy.

\- Jasne, nie krępuj się. Mogę poczekać.

\- W takim razie będę za moment – powiedział, a po opuszczeniu salonu zawołał z daleka. – Obok jest kuchnia, więc jeśli jesteś głodny lub chcesz się czegoś napić, to częstuj się.

\- Okej, ale nie trzeba – odkrzyknął, a po chwili w mieszkaniu jedynym dźwiękiem, który go wypełniał był szum strumienia wody.

Rozejrzał się wokół i od razu zauważył, że salon był niczym z katalogu; zapewne pozostałe pokoje urządzone były w jednakowy sposób. Znajdując się w takim miejscu nie odczuł specjalnej zazdrości, nawet jeśli żył na niższym poziomie, to nie miał na co narzekać. Rodzice Chana zapewne na początku wiele poświęcili otwierając własną działalność, dlatego nie należało być zawistnym. W końcu każdy człowiek mógł spróbować, jednak nie każdy miał na tyle odwagi, aby zaczynać coś tak ryzykownego. Z tego powodu Jihoon chciał jak najprędzej znaleźć stabilną pracę, żeby utrzymać aktualny poziom życia, ale jednocześnie odciążając matkę z jednego etatu. Nie był zachłanny, wystarczało mu bycie przeciętnym – tak mało, a jednocześnie tak wiele.

\- Już jestem. – Prysznic Chana był krótki i trwał zaledwie kilka minut. – Postarałem się ogarnąć, jak najszybciej potrafiłem.

Jako że Jihoon nawet nie poszedł do kuchni, młodszy wrócił do niego z dzbankiem soku pomarańczowego, w którym znajdowały się kostki lodu – idealny napój orzeźwiający na letnie popołudnia. Rozłożył na stoliku dwie szklanki, nalał je do pełna, a jedną z nich wręczył starszemu.

\- Dzięki wielkie. – Wziął duży łyk, po czym przypomniały mi się wcześniejsze słowa chłopaka. – A właśnie, wspominałeś, że stały się dwie rzeczy. Pierwszą była zmiana postawy rodziców, a drugą?

\- A, to. Zaraz ci powiem, ale poczekaj chwilę. – Kiwnął głową. Miał w ustach kilka kostek lodu, więc mówił niewyraźnie, dopóki nie rozkruszył ich zębami. – Będę walił prosto z mostu, tylko nie spadnij z kanapy. Spodobała mi się jedna dziewczyna i umówiłem się z nią na sobotę, czyli no, już na jutro.

Tego faktycznie Jihoon się nie spodziewał.

\- Opowiadaj ze szczegółami. Nigdy mi nie wspominałeś o żadnej dziewczynie, więc serio jestem trochę zdziwiony, ale cieszę się, że się zgodziła. – Jihoon szczerze chciał, aby wszystko ułożyło się tak, aby Chan był szczęśliwy. – Skoro idzie z tobą na randkę, to też wpadłeś jej w oko.

\- Właściwie to trochę już ją znam, ale dopiero przez ten tydzień poznaliśmy się bliżej. Chodziliśmy razem na zajęcia dodatkowe przed egzaminami, ale niezbyt zwracałem na nią uwagę, bo, cholera wiem, że brzmi to okropnie, ale jako że nie należy do najszczuplejszych i na ogół stała na uboczu, to ledwo co ją kojarzyłem – zaczął, przed moment chowając twarz w dłoniach. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Chan ukazał pewne zawstydzenie, ale i tak zaledwie po kilku sekundach minęło. – Ale tydzień temu, ojciec wspominał, że chwilowo przy kasie będzie córka jego kolegi, bo dostała się na jakiś wakacyjny staż, czy coś w tym guście i poszukuje pracodawcy. Wiadomo, przez ten tydzień często odwiedzałem sklep chociażby po to, żeby chwilę porozmawiać z rodzicami lub coś zjeść i w ten sposób poznałem Suhyun.

\- No proszę. – Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Cieszył się jego szczęściem. – I co dalej?

\- Sporo rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się i w sumie po pierwszej rozmowie czułem się jakoś tak, nie wiem, szczęśliwy? Dlatego dzisiaj spytałem czy poszłaby ze mną na randkę. Nie chciałem z tym zwlekać, tym bardziej, że ona raczej też chce mnie bliżej poznać. – Chan rozłożył ręce i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mniej więcej tak to wyglądało.

\- Czyli mówisz, że jest sympatyczna.

\- Nawet nie tylko chodzi o jej charakter. Gdy jej się przyjrzałem ma naprawdę piękny uśmiech, śliczną twarz i uwaga. – Zniżył głos do szeptu, jakby w pustym domu ktokolwiek mógł ich usłyszeć. – Kiedy ją przytuliłem na pożegnanie poczułem, że ma spory biust.

\- Głupi jesteś i w dodatku dzieciak, ale przynajmniej usprawiedliwia cię wiek.

\- Nie no, żartowałem – odpowiedział, ignorując obelgę Jihoona i przybrał tajemniczy wyraz twarzy. – To znaczy nie żartowałem, to o biuście to prawda, ale tak serio nie zwracam na to uwagi, chociaż przyznam, że było to miłym zaskoczeniem. I jeszcze jest niska, przez co czuję się przy niej, jak jakiś gigant.

\- Skoro u ciebie jest dobrze, to jestem zadowolony.

\- A u ciebie jest, no wiesz, okej? – Jego mimika na powrót stała się zwyczajna, bez komicznego wykrzywienia się czy grania. – Cały czas nawijam o sobie, a ty nie mówiłeś za dużo. – Chan wyłowił kolejną kostkę lodu, milknąc podczas jej przegryzania. – Nie będę oszukiwał, dążę tylko do jednego. Pogodziłeś się z Soonyoungiem?

\- Na szczęście tak. Jeszcze tego dnia kiedy wyjechałeś. – Na samo wspomnienie jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. – Wbrew twoim zaleceniom, nie wypiłem za dużo, ale to dobrze. Poradziłem sobie z rozmową na trzeźwo. O dziwo, powiedziałem wszystko co leżało mi na duszy i dzięki temu wszystko się wyjaśniło.

\- Czyli wszystko jest po staremu. Tak, jak być powinno – podsumował, z pewnością również ciesząc się, że starszy uporał się ze swoimi problemami. – W takim razie niepotrzebnie martwiłeś się o, jak jej tam, Yuju.

\- Najwyraźniej tak – przytaknął, teraz czując pewne zażenowanie po uświadomieniu sobie swojej wcześniejszej paniki, spowodowanej tak naprawdę niczym. – W skrócie, Soonyoung jej się podoba, ale on ją odrzucił i teraz są znajomymi. Tylko no, jeśli nie będzie miał z kim iść na bal końcowy, to pewnie pójdzie z nią, bo nie będzie miał wyboru. W końcu niby nie wypada iść samemu, nie? Jak dla mnie to głupota, jakby nie można było iść bez osoby towarzyszącej.

\- Wiesz, niby głupota, ale tak po prostu jest. Tym bardziej na balu kończącym szkołę średnią. – Chan wyglądał tak, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien poruszać temat, zaprzątający mu głowę. – To też chodzi o to, żeby mieć z kim tańczyć. Poza tym, jeśli kumple mają dziewczyny, to jeśli nie ma się osoby towarzyszącej, to co najwyżej można tylko siedzieć przy stole, a tak przynajmniej można się wyszaleć na parkiecie.

\- Wiadomo, ale iść z kimś z braku laku, nie jest fajne.

\- Przeszkadza ci to, że będzie szedł z Yuju? – zaczął dość okrętnie. – Nie musisz się przejmować, przecież to tylko bal.

\- To nie moja sprawa i czemu niby miałbym się przejmować, nawet nie znam dziewczyny. Poza tym, nic mi do tego gdzie i z kim idzie Soonyoung – odpowiedział, mimowolnie marszcząc brwi. Rzadko kiedy ukazywał tyle emocji na swoim obliczu. – Proszę, skończmy ten temat, bo nie chcę sobie przypominać, że tak dramatyzowałem.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się na to, a Jihoon doceniał to, że na niego nie naciskał. Chociaż nie do końca. – To może włączę telewizję i poszukamy czy coś leci, a jak nie, to przyniosę laptopa i będzie można obejrzeć jakiś film.

Jihoon domyślał się, że Chan przybrał strategię: „Jeśli nie chce mówić, to nie będę go do tego zmuszać”, co choć odpowiadało mu w kwestii Yuju, tak nie w każdej. Nurtowało go pytanie dotyczące tego, czy zauważył, że Seokmin spogląda na niego w nieprzyjemny sposób, ale ze względu na to, że sam nie potrafił tego podjąć, ostatecznie poddał się; miał nadzieję, że może pewnego dnia Chan przymusi go do wyjawienia czy nie przejmuje się jakimiś sprawami lub też sam wychwyci nie w pełni przyjemną relację zawiązaną pomiędzy nim a przyjacielem Soonyounga. Jednak prócz tych niewielkich niedogodności popołudnie, a także wieczór spędził dobrze, zapychając się popcornem i oglądając durny horror, w którym lały się hektolitry krwi.

\- Najwyższa pora, żebym się zbierał – oznajmił po ujrzeniu, że zbliżała się dwudziesta trzecia. – Musisz być wypoczęty przed jutrzejszą randką.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, to przebiorę się w piżamę i od razu pójdę spać.

\- Prawidłowo, ale moment – Jihoon uderzył go w pośladki na szczęście. – Będę jeszcze trzymał kciuki, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze.

\- Dzięki, przyda się – odparł z wdzięcznością. Takie niewielkie gesty pomagały dostrzec wsparcie drugiej osoby. – Napiszę do ciebie, żeby pochwalić się lub wyżalić. Wszystko okaże się jutro.

\- Oby była to pierwsza opcja – rzekł z uśmiechem, pokazując młodszemu kciuk do góry. – Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, od razu się w tobie zakocha. A teraz lecę, dobranoc.

Po powrocie do domu, ujrzał, że otrzymał wiadomość. Przez cały wieczór był na tyle zaabsorbowany oglądaniem filmu i samą rozmową z Chanem, że kompletnie zapomniał o telefonie.

 

Od: Soonyoung

„Co powiesz na to, żeby jutro rano iść pobiegać? Trochę się za tym stęskniłem, więc jeśli masz ochotę, to mógłbyś do mnie dołączyć.”

 

Do: Soonyoung

„Z wielką chęcią. O ósmej rano tam gdzie zawsze?”

 

Od: Soonyoung

„Są wakacje, więc mając na myśli rano myślałem, że wybierzesz późniejsze godziny, ale ósma brzmi dobrze. Jesteśmy umówieni.”

 

Zaledwie kilka minut po ostatniej wiadomości, otrzymał kolejną.

 

Od: Soonyoung

„Nie mogę się doczekać jutra. Śpij dobrze.”

 

Jihoon myślał, że zarwie tę noc na bezsensownym graniu w gry, ale skoro rano był umówiony z Soonyoungiem to wolał się już położyć, dzięki czemu będzie mógł szybciej się z nim zobaczyć. Choć głowa popierała stwierdzenie: „Stęskniłem się za tym”, serce mówiło co innego.

„Stęskniłem się za tobą."

 

*

 

Jihoon czuł się trochę, jak podczas roku szkolnego. Wstał wcześnie, przebrał się w dresy i pół godziny przed umówioną godziną wyszedł z domu, żeby na spokojnie dotrzeć na ich zwyczajowe miejsce spotkania. Pogoda dopisywała, jednak w przeciwieństwie do ukropu, który występował podczas ich wyjazdu, dzisiaj było przyjemniej i chłodniej. Trochę przypominało mu to wiosenne poranki z dzieciństwa. Ku jemu zdziwieniu po dotarciu na miejsce ujrzał Soonyounga; nigdy się nie zdarzyło, aby tamten był kwadrans przed czasem, ponieważ był punktualny.

\- Cześć. Nie mogłem już wysiedzieć w domu, więc wyszedłem wcześniej – powiedział Soonyoung z uśmiechem, po czym przywitał się z nim uściśnięciem dłoni. – Jak się spało?

\- Nawet dobrze. Dzięki, że pytasz – odpowiedział, zaczynając rozgrzewkę. Po kilku miesiącach nie musiał już przyglądać się chłopakowi, ponieważ sam wiedział jakie ćwiczenia były dla niego odpowiednie. – A tobie? Swoją drogą, cieszę się, że napisałeś, bo dawno nie biegaliśmy, a teraz nie mam treningów i w sumie nie robię nic konkretnego.

\- Mi też dobrze, ale to pewnie dlatego, że od wczoraj zaczęliśmy treningi na poważnie – rzekł podekscytowany, a jego twarz, aż promieniała. – Zaczęliśmy gdzieś koło piętnastej i skończyliśmy o dwudziestej, więc wróciłem i od razu padłem na łóżko. Potem się przebudziłem, napisałem do ciebie i znowu usnąłem.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, aby dzisiaj biegać? – spytał niepewnie. Nie chciał, aby tamten się przemęczał. – Dzisiaj pewnie też macie trening.

Na domiar złego podczas skłonów grzywka wpadała mu na oczy, zasłaniając całą twarz, co nie było wygodne podczas rozmowy. Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie myślał o wzięciu chociażby gumki do włosów.

\- Spokojnie, to dla mnie nic takiego. Pierwszy w sezonie zawsze robimy morderczy, taki na rozruszanie, a potem standardowe dwie i pół godziny, bez wielkich szaleństw. Poranny jogging służy mi bardziej jako rozrywka, a przy okazji poprawiam kondycję i mogę spędzić z tobą chwilę czasu – odpowiedział przekonywująco. Po ujrzeniu problemu Jihoona zdjął z głowy materiałową opaskę, po czym zebrał jego włosy do tyłu. – Mi nie jest potrzebna, ostatnio mam przecież krótsze włosy, więc nie musisz mi na razie jej oddawać.

\- To serio nie jest… – Chciał powiedzieć „potrzebne”, ale po chwili stwierdził, że nie będzie mu się sprzeciwiał. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co – odrzekł prosto, po chwili wpatrując się w niego znacząco. – To co, biegniemy?

W odpowiedzi kiwnął głową, po czym w ciszy ruszyli przed siebie. Oboje skoncentrowali się na treningu, acz Soonyoung jak to on, co pewien czas wpatrywał się w niego bez krępacji. Jihoon czasami robił to samo, lecz bardziej dyskretnie; kiedy przyglądał się widokom dookoła, na chwilę zatrzymywał wzrok na profilu chłopaka. Nie trwało to długo, ale wystarczało na tyle, aby poczuć się zmotywowany do działania. Dzięki zapałowi Soonyounga, który automatycznie przechodził na niego, jego kondycja znacznie się poprawiła – potrafił przebiec piętnaście minut bez zatrzymywania się, co uważał za ogromny sukces. Przez trzy miesiące przybrał trochę na wadze i miał nadzieję, że z biegiem czasu jego ciało przestanie być drobne. Nawet jeżeli nie osiągnie tego, co Soonyoung, czyli sportowej sylwetki i bardzo wyraźnych mięśni na brzuchu, to w kwestii wyglądu normalność również była dla niego akceptowalna.

\- Powoli wysiadam. Nie, to koniec, odpadam – wydyszał Jihoon kompletnie zatracając poczucie czasu, a następnie ustał i zgiął się w pół. – Myślałem, że się poprawiłem, ale teraz już sam nie wiem.

\- Bo się poprawiłeś – zaprzeczył, pokazując mu zegarek. – Fakt, zatrzymaliśmy się dzisiaj cztery razy zamiast trzech, ale nie biegaliśmy czterdziestu pięciu minut, jak zazwyczaj, tylko półtorej godziny.

\- Nie wierzę – powiedział zdziwiony. Tarcza pokazywała dziewiątą trzydzieści. – Byłem pewny, że jest wcześniej, a tutaj taka niespodzianka.

\- Ciężko pracowałeś, więc teraz powoli będą pokazywać się pierwsze efekty. Powinieneś być z siebie dumny, bo dokonałeś wielkiej rzeczy – Wręczył mu butelkę wody z cytryną i miodem. – Napij się, a jak ochłoniesz, to zrobimy rozciąganie. Po godzinie z kawałkiem chciałem ci powiedzieć, że już przebiegliśmy dzienną normę, ale stwierdziłem, że poczekam do tego, aż będziesz chciał się zatrzymać.

\- Nadal jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedział właściwie sam do siebie. Był z siebie dumny, jak nigdy. – Od razu lepiej – dodał po wypiciu haustem sporej ilości napoju.

Był wycieńczony do tego stopnia, że usiadł po turecku na trawie, a następnie położył głowę na udach, aby przynajmniej trochę uspokoić kołatające serce. Dopiero po spoczęciu uświadomił sobie jak ciężko było mu oddychać. Na szczęście po kilku minutach wrócił do stanu normalności, więc wspólnie z Soonyoungiem mogli rozpocząć rozciąganie.

\- Nie wiem czy wcześniej o tym wspominałem, ale co roku Sujeong i Kaeun przychodzą na treningi, w tym roku pewnie będzie tak samo – zaczął nieco speszony, odwracając głowę podczas ćwiczeń. – Dlatego jeśli chcesz to też możesz przychodzić codziennie o siedemnastej albo przynajmniej wtedy kiedy będzie ci odpowiadało i będziesz miał ochotę. W końcu jesteś jednym z nas.

\- Czyli już dzisiaj będę mógł przyjść?

\- Jak najbardziej – odpowiedział, zwracając głowę w jego kierunku. – O siedemnastej na boisku przy szkole. Ale to wyłącznie w weekendy, bo tak mamy zazwyczaj na hali.

\- Okej, to przyjdę. – Po skończonym rozciąganiu zdjął opaskę i oddał ją chłopakowi. – Jeszcze raz dzięki. Następnym razem wezmę swoją. W końcu powinienem jakąś kupić albo zacząć je jakoś spinać, żeby mi nie przeszkadzały.

\- Nie musisz mi jej oddawać. Mam ich i tak sporo, a kupowanie nowej to tylko zbędny wydatek – odparł, powtórnie zakładając ją Jihoonowi na głowę. – Poza tym, nie dość, że ci pasuje, to chciałbym, żebyś miał coś ode mnie. – Na jego oblicze na powrót wpełzło onieśmielenie.

W pewnym stopniu podnosiło to Jihoona na duchu, ponieważ skoro pewny siebie Soonyoung miał momenty słabości, to czemu on również miałby ich nie mieć. A poniekąd mu to schlebiało.

\- W takim razie od dzisiaj będzie moim amuletem – zaczął, mocniej ściskając materiał. – Nie wierzę w przesądy, ale mając ją na sobie będę myślał o tobie. Na pewno mnie to zmotywuje do działania.

Soonyoung spojrzał w jego oczy i wyłącznie uśmiechnął się, na co w odpowiedzi Jihoon zrobił to samo. Jako że w pobliżu nie było nikogo, krótko go przytulił na pożegnanie. Soonyoung chciał trzymać go dłużej w swoich ramionach, ale gdzieś w środku Jihoonowi wydawało mu się, że tak być nie powinno, dlatego wyswobodził się z jego uścisku, a na odchodne rzucił krótkie „do zobaczenia”. Czasami poddawał się i pozwalał sobie na ten dotyk, który był dla niego czystą radością, ale nie tym razem. Nie chciał myśleć o tym w ten sposób, że nie zasługiwał na jego przyjacielską bliskość, jednak czasami potrzebował zdystansowania, aby nie oszaleć. Przywiązywanie się do drugiej osoby w bardzo szybki sposób, nie mogło zakończyć się dobrze; a przynajmniej takie miał obawy.

Jednak za każdym razem działo się to samo. Wraz z rozpoczęciem treningu koszykówki, nie był zdolny do odwrócenia wzroku od Soonyounga. Czasami zastanawiał się czy tylko on dostrzegał blask, który wręcz emanował do jego sylwetki podczas gry, czy po prostu chłopak miał w sobie to coś, co sprawiało, że spojrzenia skierowane było tylko na jego osobę. Całkowicie zatracił się w przyglądaniu się ich ćwiczeniom, w czasie, gdy Sujeong rozmawiała z Kaeun. Choć na ogół było to wyłącznie jej monolog, ponieważ druga dziewczyna nie dość, że jak zwykle była dość cicha, to z fascynacją niezwykle przypominającą mu jego własną, wpatrywała się w Wonwoo.

\- Czuję się jakby żadne z was mnie nie słuchało – zaczęła żalić się Sujeong, ale ze względu na to, że nie była osobą, która długo marudziła, szybko to ucięła. – Okej, skoro pierwszy trening, aż tak was wciągnął, to popatrzę na Seokmina.

\- Wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj radzi sobie najlepiej – oznajmiła Kaeun. – Myślę, że w tym sezonie Seokmin stanie się filarem drużyny. Możesz być z niego dumna.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem – powiedziała z uśmiechem Sujeong. – Od ostatniego oficjalnego meczu cały czas powtarzam, że odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Ale mimo to twierdzi, że musi dać z siebie jeszcze więcej, żeby mogli zajść daleko. Z tego powodu stara się z całych sił, tym bardziej, że nadal obwinia się po ostatnim sezonie.

\- A co się stało? – To pytanie wydostało się z ust Jihoona prędzej, aniżeli chciał. Na ogół nie był wścibski i potrafił się powstrzymać od zadawania tego typu pytań, ale nie tym razem. – To znaczy, nie musisz mi o tym mówić, jeżeli nie jest to wygodny temat.

\- To nic takiego – odrzekła Sujeong, lekko klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Po prostu w zeszłym roku na ostatnim etapie, właśnie przed ćwierćfinałami krajowych, nie miał dobrego dnia. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał iść na ławkę rezerwowych i przebłagał trenera, aby został do końca. Ale niestety ostatnie minuty nie były korzystne dla naszej drużyny i przegrali dużą ilością punktów.

\- Niepotrzebnie się tym zadręcza – dodała Kaeun, mrużąc oczy. Słońce wpadało im na twarze. – Przegrana nie jest niczyją winą w sportach drużynowych. Ktoś musiał wygrać, a ktoś inny musiał przegrać. To normalne.

\- Masz rację. Ale ostatecznie dało mu to dużego kopa do działania, więc przynajmniej tyle – zgodziła się Sujeong, kiwając głową. – Swoją drogą, nie wiem czy słyszałeś o tym, Jihoon, ale jeszcze w tym tygodniu do drużyny powrócą dawni zawodnicy. Bo jak pewnie zauważyłeś, to trochę dziwne, że u nas nie ma nikogo na ławce.

\- Faktycznie, to dziwne, ale nigdy się na tym dłużej nie zastanawiałem – przyznał jej rację. W istocie nie przykuwał wagi do takich rzeczy. – W końcu, to chyba regulaminowe, aby drużyna liczyła po prostu pięciu zawodników.

\- No tak, ale wiadomo, że lepiej jeśli w razie jakiegoś wypadku można się wymienić, tylko, że właśnie po ostatnim sezonie poodpadało sporo osób z rocznika dziewięć pięć, bo poszli na studia. Ale trener stwierdził, że krajowe to zbyt wielka stawka, aby nadal to zaniedbywać, więc połączy ich z chłopakami, z którymi niejednokrotnie trenowali, więc powinno być okej – oznajmiła z wielką nadzieją. – Słyszałam też, że ma wrócić Mingyu, bardzo dobry środkowy z naszego rocznika, który grał z chłopakami przez dwa lata,, ale ile w tym prawdy, to nie wiem.

Jihoon miał niepokojące przeczucie, że zbieżność imion nie była przypadkowa. Zrobiło mu się gorąco na samą myśl o konfrontacji z chłopakiem, który bądź co bądź, odbił mu dziewczynę. W jego głowie mnożyło się wiele scenariuszy, przez które będzie musiał zrezygnować z uczęszczania na treningi. Nie wyobrażał sobie patrzeć na jego twarz dzień w dzień, bo nie dość, że powoli zapominał o Yerim, to starał sobie nie przypominać o uczuciach mu towarzyszących, kiedy porównywał się siebie do Mingyu. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest on. Jihoon nie chciał dawać po sobie poznać, że coś było z nim nie tak, ale najwyraźniej nie udało mu się tak samo, jak powstrzymanie wcześniejszego pytania.

\- Coś się stało? – zaczęła zmartwiona Sujeong. – Może mi się wydaje, ale chyba zbladłeś.

\- Chcesz napić się wody? – z kolei to pytanie zadała Kaeun. – Albo możemy iść w cień, bo tutaj porządnie grzeje.

\- Nie, nie trzeba, naprawdę – odpowiedział bardzo szybko Jihoon, nie chcąc sprawiać problemów. Tym bardziej, że nie poczuł się źle z powodu wysokiej temperatury. – Przypomniałem sobie o czymś niemiłym, to dlatego – dodał szczerze, nie chcąc im się dłużej tłumaczyć.

Chciał zadać wiele pytań, ale skoro dzisiaj zadał jedno nieodpowiednie, nie chciał powtórnie pokazywać swojego zaciekawienia. Jihoon, jaka osoba nie potrafiąca mierzyć się z takimi problemami, wolałby się o tym nie dowiedzieć i przynajmniej przez kilka dni dłużej cieszyć się w pełni z możliwości obserwowania starań drużyny czy rozmowy z Sujeong i Kaeun. Chociaż tak naprawdę głównym powodem był Soonyoung, czego nie ukrywał.

Pozostała część treningu nie mijała mu w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej. Nawet jeżeli oglądanie Soonyounga w dalszym ciągu było dla niego przyjemnością, to ewentualna możliwość konfrontacji z Mingyu przyprawiała go o dreszcze, co znacznie go rozpraszało. Choć brzmiało to nieprawdopodobnie – o pogrzebie ojca potrafił nie myśleć, ale o tym niestety nie. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż ten problem był świeży. W przeciwieństwie do ojca, który od wielu lat był dla niego martwy, Yerim nadal w pewnym stopniu była częścią jego życia.

\- I jak, nie wynudziłeś się? – zapytał Soonyoung od razu po zejściu z boiska.

\- Nie, co ty. Trening był ciekawy, serio – odparł starając się przybrać wesoły uśmiech, ale ze względu na to, że nie był prawdziwy, nie wyglądało to przekonywująco. – Nie kłamię – dodał, co tylko uwydatniło jego zmartwienia.

Wokół byli pozostali, dlatego nie chciał poruszać dręczącego go tematu. W gruncie rzeczy, nawet jeżeli byliby sami także nie chciałby wspominać mu o Mingyu, ale po ostatnim nieporozumieniu z Yuju obiecał, że nie będzie dusił w sobie wszystkiego. Nie zamierzał zawodzić Soonyounga, dlatego po pożegnaniu się ze wszystkimi i krótkiej sprzeczce na temat tego, że nie chciał, aby tamten odprowadzał go do domu, stwierdził, że zwierzy mu się jeszcze dzisiaj. Zwlekanie z tym nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

\- Czy mógłbyś pokazać mi zdjęcie Mingyu, który kiedyś grał z wami?

\- Jasne. Daj mi tylko moment – odparł, nawet nie pytając dlaczego. – To ten najwyższy w drugim rzędzie.

\- Czyli miałem rację. – Nie miał na nic siły; nawet na zwykłe westchnięcie. – Tak nazywa się chłopak Yerim, dlatego byłem trochę przybity. I miałem rację.

\- Faktycznie, wtedy w kawiarni pomyślałem, że jest podobny do Mingyu, ale w życiu był nie pomyślał, że to właśnie on – odpowiedział, zagryzając dolną wargę. – Ale dlaczego w ogóle wspominali o nim? Przecież od dawna z nami nie gra.

\- Podobno Seokmin słyszał jakieś plotki, że podobno ma wrócić, czy coś takiego.

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – w jego głosie dało wyczuć się pewne obawy, jednak po chwili minęły. Chciał być dla Jihoona wsparciem. – Wonwoo nadal się z nim trzyma, więc jeszcze dzisiaj do niego napiszę i powiem ci czy to prawda, czy nie.

\- Dziękuję za starania, ale nie wiem czy chcę o tym wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego? – Szedł jeszcze bliżej niego, więc Jihoon czuł jego ciepłą i lekko klejącą się rękę. Wbrew pozorom to mu nie przeszkadzało. – Jeżeli okaże się, że to tylko durna plotka, to nie będziesz musiał się niepotrzebnie zamartwiać.

\- Ale jeżeli to prawda, to wolę o tym nie wiedzieć – odpowiedział, lekko się krzywiąc. – Przez ten czas powinieneś zauważyć jaki jestem.

Jihoon odpalił papierosa, jak zwykle z nadzieją, że go to uspokoi. Soonyoung tym razem nie dołączył do niego, nie chcąc katować swoich płuc, tym bardziej przed tak znaczącym wydarzeniem.

\- Decyzja zależy od ciebie, ale jeżeli zmienisz zdanie, to daj mi znać.

Nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, usłyszał swój dzwonek telefonu.

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli odbiorę? – spytał, a po usłyszeniu: „Śmiało, nie krępuj się”, odebrał przychodzące połączenie. – No cześć. Jak było na randce?

\- Kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co ci napisać, dlatego stwierdziłem, że zadzwonię. Poszliśmy na spacer, do wesołego miasteczka i zaraz pójdziemy na lody. Chyba powinienem być dżentelmenem i postawić jej to, no nie? Głupio pytam, oczywiście, że tak, a teraz lecę, bo ukryłem się w łazience – mówił niczym katarynka, prawie na jednym wdechu. Dziecięcy entuzjazm Chana przynajmniej na chwilę podniósł go na duchu. – Dzięki, że odebrałeś. Uciekam. Do zobaczenia jeszcze w tym tygodniu, pamiętaj.

\- No cześć – odparł, czując się trochę bardziej, niż trochę skołowanym, bo przez cały czas nie dał mu możliwości do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. – To była najkrótsza i najdziwniejsza rozmowa jaką kiedykolwiek przeprowadziłem, ale to w końcu Chan, więc jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Ale to nieistotne. Powiedział, że randka jest udana, więc przynajmniej tyle dobrego.

\- Oby coś z tego wyszło – rzekł z uśmiechem, po czym rozejrzał się wokół. – To twój blok, prawda? Czyli to oznacza, że będziemy musieli się rozejść.

\- Ah, no tak, faktycznie. – Czas zbyt szybko przepływał mu przez palce. – W takim razie jutro się zrewanżuję i to ja odprowadzę ciebie.

\- Ale wiesz, to jest zdecydowanie dalej, niż do ciebie i będziemy musieli pojechać autobusem. Bo na piechotę to jakieś czterdzieści minut, jak i nie więcej.

\- To nie szkodzi. – Nie chciał dać za wygraną. – No i nie przeczę, że chciałbym zobaczyć, gdzie mieszkasz. Niejednokrotnie zastanawiałem się jaka to okolica.

W obecności Soonyounga nie musiał zatajać naturalnej dla człowieka ciekawości.

\- Dobrze, niech tak będzie. – W jego głosie dało się zauważyć radość, a na ustach lekki uśmiech. – W takim razie do zobaczenia na jutrzejszym treningu.

\- Do zobaczenia. – Na pożegnanie krótko go przytulił. Dzisiejszego dnia było to maksimum, które mógł wykonać. – Ciężko pracowałeś, więc zasługujesz na odrobinę odpoczynku.

\- Ty też. Nie zapominaj o porannym treningu. – zauważył, unosząc palec do góry. – A teraz uciekam i jeszcze raz, do zobaczenia. – Na odchodne pomachał mu.

Jihoon doceniał, że nie wspominał o Mingyu, ponieważ najgorsze z możliwych stwierdzeni: „Nie martw się nim” w żadnym wypadku by mu nie pomogło. Taki już był i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, pewnym spraw nie potrafił odłożyć na bok. Nie umiał być optymistą czy też po prostu człowiekiem, który jest zdolny do wsadzenia problemów do metaforycznej skrytki. Z tego powodu po wejściu do domu, ugotował ryż i zjadł go bez żadnych dodatków, ponieważ nie miał najmniejszej ochoty babrać się w garnkach. Jego matka jeszcze nie wróciła do domu, dlatego w ciszy usiadł na balkonie i spędził tam dwie godziny, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić, jeżeli Mingyu faktycznie dołączy do drużyny Soonyounga. Jak długo uda mu się go ignorować? Zapewne niedługo, tym samym tracąc całą pewność siebie, którą uzyskał w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia przez całe obserwowanie treningu był spięty, obawiając się, że w każdym momencie będzie mógł pojawić się Mingyu. Na domiar złego po powrocie do domu musiał wykonać telefon, na niewygodny dla niego temat. Soonyoung od razu do dostrzegł, w gruncie rzeczy zapewne już poprzedniego dnia to przewidywał, dlatego w czasie krótkich przerw starał się go zagadywać, żeby przynajmniej na moment oderwać go od dręczących myśli. Nawet jeżeli chłopak nie mówił tego na głos, postawa Soonyounga wyłącznie podbudowywała go. Zamiast powiedzieć, że nie musi przychodzić na treningi ze względu na trudności, wierzył w niego i w to, że sprosta problemowi.

\- Podoba mi się twoje osiedle. Ładne, zadbane i dość ciche – powiedział, przyglądając się okolicy. – Dawno nie byłem w miejscu, gdzie jest tyle domków jednorodzinnych.

\- No tak, w większości Bucheon są wieżowce. – Po dotarciu do jednego z domów, zatrzymał się. – To tutaj. Jeśli chcesz to możesz się u mnie zatrzymać na trochę.

Ta propozycja ucieszyła Jihoona i już chciał na nią przystać, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że dzisiaj nie może. Nigdy nie było mu go mało. Gdyby nie miał w sobie pewnych barier, brałby ich wolny czas garściami.

\- Chciałbym, ale muszę zadzwonić do dziadków. To nie będzie dla mnie zbyt miłe, dlatego wolę mieć to z głowy. – Po wypowiedzeniu tego uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo nie chciał tego robić. – Nie mówiłem ci o tym wcześniej, ale dziadkowie, w sumie to pewnie głównie babcia, naciskali na moją mamę, żebym pojechał na rocznicę śmierci ojca. A wspominałem ci co o nim myślę, dlatego czuję, że trochę się posprzeczamy.

\- Obyście się jakoś mocno nie pogryźli. – Jihoon wiedział, że szczerze mu tego życzył. – Tylko wiesz, nawet jeżeli ojciec wyrządził ci krzywdę, to postawa twoich dziadków jest zrozumiała. W końcu to ich syn, więc…

\- Mówisz tak samo, jak moja matka. Nie chcę się na ciebie złościć, dlatego idę i nie zatrzymuj mnie. Nie obrażam się na ciebie, ani nic takiego. Po prostu to drażliwy dla mnie temat, a jesteś kolejną osobą, która jest przeciwko mnie i stara się wytłumaczyć zachowanie dziadków. Słyszałem to już milion razy i nie chcę milion pierwszy – rzekł, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. Rozmowy na temat ojca były jedynymi, podczas których wybuchał. – Do jutra mi przejdzie, więc nie musisz się o mnie martwić. I nic się nie zmieniło, będę na treningu.

Jihoon krótko się z nim pożegnał, a po powrocie do domu położył się na łóżko i od razu zadzwonił do dziadka. Początek rozmowy wolał przeprowadzić właśnie z nim, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do babci był spokojnym człowiekiem, który w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie będzie używał łzawych argumentów, byleby tylko wywołać w nim wyrzuty sumienia, które w niedługim czasie dałyby zamierzony efekt.

\- Dobry wieczór, Jihoon. Cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś po tak długim czasie. Jak mijają ci wakacje? – Choć oboje znali powód telefonu, dziadek nie był osobą, która od razu przechodziła do sedna sprawy. – Gdy dzwoniłem do twojej mamy, powiedziała, że byłeś z przyjaciółmi nad morzem. Wyjazd się udał?

\- Jak najbardziej. Było lepiej, niż się spodziewałem i nawet dopisywała pogoda – odpowiedział, czując poczucie winy, jednak nie z powodu ojca, tylko tego, że nie kontaktował się z nimi przez tak długi czas. – A jak jest Gwangju?

\- Dobrze. Bardzo słonecznie, ale nie jakoś upalnie – rzekł, a Jihoonowi zdawało się, że po drugiej strony słuchawki dziadek się uśmiechał. – Dowiedzieliśmy się co u nas, to teraz możemy przejść do sprawy pogrzebu – konkretność mężczyzny, aż go zatkała. Tego się nie spodziewał. – Babcia pracuje w ogrodzie, więc prosto powiem to, co myślę na ten temat. Nie będę się cackał tak, jak ona, chcę po prostu uzmysłowić pewne rzeczy.

\- Okej. Postaram się posłuchać do końca – odparł, nader spokojnie. – Ale proszę, nie nakłaniaj mnie do tego, żebym przystawał na wszystko, co powiecie. Nie jestem dzieciakiem, które można zmusić do zmiany decyzji.

\- Nie zamierzam cię do niczego zmuszać, ale chciałem ci przypomnieć, że nie ważne jak złym rodzicem był, to i tak twój ojciec. Nie chcę go usprawiedliwiać, bo doskonale wiem jakim był człowiekiem. Praca była dla niego ważniejsza, niż rodzina, co my również odczuwaliśmy – powiedział z żalem, jednak w jego tonie dało się wyczuć coś jeszcze. – Pracował w Gwangju, tak naprawdę pół godziny od naszego domu, ale czy kiedykolwiek nas odwiedził? Może i odwiedził, ale od wielkiego dzwona. Tak samo, jak nie był dobrym ojcem, tak nie był dobrym synem. Czasami zastanawiałem się dlaczego musiało mnie to spotkać. W końcu to był nasz jedyny syn, a nawet się nami nie interesował. Oczywiście razem z babcią kochaliśmy go, ale jednocześnie odczuwaliśmy pewny zawód. Do czasu.

Słuchał go uważnie, nie zamierzając przerywać mężczyźnie. Dziadek zatrzymał się na dłuższy czas, a w słuchawce mógł usłyszeć jedynie głośne oddychanie. Zapewne przez dłuższy czas zastanawiał się, co dalej powiedzieć, ale Jihoon dawał mu czas, po prostu siedząc i bez słowa czekając na dalszą część monologu.

\- Jak pewnie się domyślasz, wszystko zmieniło się po jego śmierci – kontynuował poważnym tonem, aż Jihoon wzdrygnął się. – Nawet, jeżeli za życia daleko było mu do idealności, to po ujrzeniu grobu, powróciły do mnie wszystkie dobre wspomnienia. Był dobrym dzieciakiem, jako młodzieniec miał już wiele ideałów, które sukcesywnie zaczął realizować. Zapędził się w nie i prędko stał się pracoholikiem, ale myślisz, że stało się to z powietrza? – Jihoon nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. – Możesz pomyśleć, że go tłumaczę, ale w jego przypadku to nie było już zdrowe. Zamiast zignorować jego nienormalne oddanie pracy, powinniśmy wysłać go na terapię. A my tylko odsunęliśmy się od niego w takim momencie, przez co on jeszcze bardziej odreagowywał poprzez morderczą pracę, a to później skutkowało pogorszeniem się naszych relacji. Zamknięte koło. Poza tym, czy w ogóle słyszałeś w jaki sposób umarł?

\- Nie chciałem słyszeć niczego na ten temat, więc nie, nie wiem.

\- To był zawał spowodowany przepracowaniem – powiedział, sprawiając, że wszystkie możliwe emocje zaczęły kotłować się w Jihoonie. – Trochę się rozgadałem, ale zostaje już tylko moja ostatnia prośba. Przyjdź na jego grób, aby przekonać się, co tak naprawdę o nim myślisz, bo dopiero kiedy staniesz z nim twarzą w twarz, a na zewnątrz wyjdą twoje prawdziwe uczucia. Jeżeli będziesz go nienawidził, to nie będziemy mieli zamiaru z tym walczyć. Chcielibyśmy tylko, żebyś przynajmniej raz go odwiedził.

\- Skoro tak, to dlaczego babci zależy, abym przyjechał właśnie na rocznicę?

\- To jedyny dzień w roku, kiedy będziemy odprawiać uroczystość na jego cześć. Tak jakby odnowienie pogrzebu, na którym nie byłeś, a wiesz jaką tradycjonalistką jest babcia – tym razem powaga przemieniła się w lekkie rozbawienie. Po chwili jednak wrócił na dawny tor. – Tak naprawdę to nieważne kiedy go odwiedzisz. Ważne, żebyś to po prostu zrobił, gdy będziesz na to gotowy.

\- Jeśli zmienię zdanie, to dam wam znać. – Był na siebie zły, że słowa dziadka wzbudziły w nim współczucie. Zawiedzenie własną odpowiedzią było porównywalnie silne. – Ale dziękuję za rozmowę. No i doceniam twoje starania, dziadku. Od teraz postaram się dzwonić do was częściej, bo nie powinienem zrywać z wami kontaktu ze względu na ojca. Przepraszam za to – przynajmniej tę część rozmowy potoczyła się po jego myśli. – Jeśli nie będzie to stanowić problemu, to pozdrów babcię. Ale do niej też zadzwonię w najbliższych dniach, bo chciałbym ją przeprosić.

\- Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny, a babcię pozdrowię już za moment, bo właśnie wróciła.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy myślał tylko nad tym, jak bardzo nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, że nie powiedział kategorycznego „nie”. Pomiędzy masę goryczy zaczęły wpełzać inne uczucia, na których rozkwit nie mógł pozwolić. Z tego powodu zamierzał zrobić wszystko byleby tylko zapomnieć o przebłyskach słabości. Aby temu zapobiec miał dwie opcje: zatracić się w przyjemności lub w zmartwieniach. Do pierwszego wyboru nie miał dostępu, dlatego wrócił do rozmyślenia na temat Mingyu, przez co zgodnie z wcześniejszymi zamierzeniami, zapomniał o swojej chwilowej słabości i skoncentrował się na swoich wadach. Wolał użalać się nad własną beznadziejnością, niż przyznać przed samym sobą, że przemowa dziadka poruszyła w nim uczucia do ojca, których nie chciał czuć.

 

*

 

Kolejny trening rozpoczynał się o siedemnastej, ale ze względu na to, że Jihoon chciał przynajmniej przez moment porozmawiać z Soonyoungiem, przyszedł wcześniej. Gdy chłopak się przebrał, poprosił go, aby na chwilę odeszli od pozostałych.

\- Przepraszam, że odszedłem bez słowa. Nawet jeżeli temat ojca mnie denerwuje, to nie powinienem usprawiedliwiać się w ten sposób. Każdy może mieć własne zdanie, a ja nie mam prawa się w to wtrącać – powiedział spokojnie. Po wczorajszym dniu wstąpiła w niego wyrozumiałość. – Rozmawiałem z dziadkiem. Może i nie zgadzam się z tym co mówił, ale doszło do mnie, że nie mogę się unosić za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiam o ojcu. Poza tym, tak jak już wspomniałem, nie powinienem złościć się na innych tylko dlatego, bo mają inne poglądy.

Jihoon cieszył się, że mówienie o swoich uczuciach przychodziło mu z mniejszym trudem.

\- Poniekąd masz rację, ale ja też przepraszam. Wiedziałem, że to dla ciebie wrażliwy temat, a tylko dodatkowo cię dobiłem – odparł. Jihoon dostrzegł, że chłopak chciał złapać jego dłoń, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Nie musiałeś się wycofywać. – Pamiętaj, że zawsze masz we mnie wsparcie. Nie stoję po stronie twoich dziadków, tylko twojej.

\- Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć – odpowiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Wiem o tym doskonale.

Jihoon spojrzał do tyłu i znowu poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Seokmina. Pomyślał, że może właśnie to było powodem, przez który Soonyoung był w stosunku do niego zdystansowany, jeśli chodzi o dotyk. Po raz kolejny wydawało mu się jakby prowadził z jego przyjacielem niemą bitwą, tak naprawdę nie znając jej źródła.

\- Powinienem już iść – oznajmił Soonyoung, zauważając, że Wonwoo machał do niego. – Trener nienawidzi kiedy się spóźniamy, a wolę skupić się na treningu, zamiast robieniu pompek za karę.

\- Jasne, biegnij. Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie się spóźnił – odrzekł. W przeciwieństwie do pędzącego przed siebie chłopaka, na spokojnie kierował się w stronę trybun.

Szokujące lub przykre sytuacje zawsze zdarzały się wtedy, kiedy pojawiała się chwila nieuwagi. Tym razem było tak samo. Gdyby nie został dostrzeżony przez Sujeong na pewno uciekłby, jak najdalej stąd, nie chcąc mierzyć się z tym, co aktualnie było dla niego najgorsze.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj, Jihoon! – zawołała z daleka. Trybuny na hali było dwudziestokrotnie większe, niż te, na których siedzieli podczas weekendu.

Szedł na nogach niczym z waty. Czuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż w cukierni, ponieważ teraz nie miał możliwości zrezygnowania z konfrontacji.

\- Cześć – przywitał się, starając się brzmieć naturalnie. – Zauważyłem was już na początku. W końcu tylko my tutaj jesteśmy.

\- Faktycznie. – Zaśmiała się Sujeong. – Swoją drogą, to właśnie Mingyu. Wspominałam o nim wcześniej.

\- Kim Mingyu – przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku. – Miło poznać.

\- Lee Jihoon – odpowiedział, ściskając ją. – Mi również.

Zmartwiony Soonyoung wpatrywał się w nich z dołu, ewidentnie nie mogąc w pełni skoncentrować się na treningu. Jihoon jedynie uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku, mając nadzieję, że to przynajmniej w niewielkim stopniu zatuszuje jego zestresowanie. Schował dłonie za siebie, żeby nikt nie zauważył, jak bardzo się trzęsły.

\- Jesteś przyjacielem Soonyounga?

\- Mhm – Wyłącznie kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem, bo zerka w naszym kierunku – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Będąc ze sobą szczerym, musiał przyznać, że chłopak wyglądał na sympatycznego. Kolejna zaleta sprawiająca, że Jihoon czuł się jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczny. – Kiedyś nawet grałem na jego pozycji. Chciałem wrócić do kosza, ale straciłem cały zapał do treningów, to już nie jest dla mnie. Nie jestem na tyle oddany, aby zarywać dnie i noce, byleby połączyć treningi z nauką. Może i teraz mam sporo czasu, ale po wakacjach znowu będę miał wiele obowiązków. – Przyglądał się treningowi z zainteresowaniem. – Chociaż ta hala przywołuje wspomnienia.

\- A jak z resztą? – zapytała Sujeong. Raz spoglądając na Mingyu, a raz na Seokmina. – Słyszałeś jakieś wieści?

\- Changkyun i Doyoung na pewno, ale to już widać – wskazał brodą na wspomnianą dwójkę, która dołączyła do treningu podstawowej piątki. – Ale podczas rozmowy trenera dowiedziałem się, że podobno mają zwerbować jeszcze Jisoo. Podobno jest naprawdę dobry, jeśli chodzi o asysty.

\- Ah, rozumiem. Czyli zapowiada się, że szykują się pracowite dwa miesiące, ale mając więcej osób w drużynie, ich szansa na wygraną rośnie. To i tak nieprawdopodobne, że dostali się tak daleko w piątkę.

\- Racja, to godne podziwu – dodał, brzmiąc szczerze. – Niedługo będę się zbierał, bo przyszedłem tylko na moment, żeby porozmawiać z trenerem i spojrzeć na trening. Dlatego na koniec takie typowe pytanie, jak mijają wam wakacje?

Nawet jeżeli spytał ich trójkę, to odpowiedź za ich wszystkich uzyskał wyłącznie od Sujeong. To było normalne, że Kaeun i Jihoon tylko jej przytakiwali, nie chcąc zawierać głosu.

\- Byliśmy razem w ósemkę pod namiotami w Taeun i było naprawdę dobrze, a jak u ciebie?

\- Byłem z dziewczyną w Busanie – odpowiedział, a Jihoona, aż zabolało w klatce piersiowej. – To nasze pierwsze, wspólne wakacje, więc miałem pewne obawy, ale było dobrze. W sierpniu też pewnie gdzieś pojedziemy, ale na krócej, bo jest młodsza, więc jej rodzice trochę kręcą na to nosem. To znaczy, za pierwszym razem zgodzili się o dziwo bez większego problemu, ale z drugim wyjazdem będzie gorzej.

\- Widzę, że sporo się u ciebie pozmieniało – stwierdziła z widocznym zainteresowaniem. – Długo już jesteście razem?

\- Od drugiego kwietnia, więc nieco ponad trzy miesiące – odpowiedział, wyraźnie zadowolony na samo wspomnienie Yerim. – To dopiero początek, ale na chwilę obecną jest świetnie. Jestem zakochany po uszy, ze wzajemnością.

\- A pamiętam, jak jeszcze do niedawna mówiłeś, że nie masz szczęścia w miłości, a tutaj bach – Sujeong pstryknęła palcami. – I jesteś w związku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteście i będziecie szczęśliwi przez długi czas – dodała Kaeun.

\- Dzięki. Też mam taką nadzieję – powiedział Mingyu, po raz ostatni nostalgicznie spoglądając na boisko. – Miło mi się z wami rozmawiało i jeszcze raz, fajnie było cię poznać, Jihoon, ale niestety muszę już iść.

Gdy opuścił trybuny, Jihoon nieznacznie się rozluźnił, jednak w dalszym ciągu był spięty. Jeśli poznałby Mingyu w innych okolicznościach bardzo prawdopodobne, że nawet by go polubił, ale w obecnej nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Miał do niego żal, że odebrał mu Yerim i stracił jedyną osobę, z którą był blisko, mógł bezkarnie przytulać i całować. Kiedy miał ją w ramionach czuł się, że był coś warty. Jednak prócz tego, w związku z nią nie było tak kolorowo, jak mu się wydawało. Wówczas jego pewność siebie sięgała dna, a ona wyłącznie to podsycała. Przebywanie z Mingyu przepełniło go parszywym deja vu. Po raz kolejny, myśląc nad Yerim zastanawiał się nad jednym: czy tęsknił za nią, czy za bliskością i seksem, które dawało mu poczucie, że był do czegoś przydatny? Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej nie był pewny odpowiedzi.

Myślał, że po stanięciu twarzą w twarz z Mingyu na nowo będzie przechodził to samo, co po zerwaniu. Jednak teraz nie był sam – miał osobę, która go uszczęśliwiała i którą w przeciwieństwie do Yerim również chciał uszczęśliwić z całych sił. Dlatego po zakończeniu treningu, tym razem bez żadnego wahania i nie zważając na spojrzenie Seokmina czy pozostałych, Soonyoung złapał go za rękę i wyszli z hali, nie rozplątując palców, aż do skrzyżowania, w którym rozeszli się we dwie strony. Jihoon pomyślał, że chłopak doskonale wiedział, jak go uspokoić, nie wypowiadając choćby słowa, które z marnym skutkiem podniosłoby go na duchu. To nie tak, że w jednym momencie opuściły go złe myśli; tylko pod wpływem ciepłej dłoni, związanej z jego własną, czuł się bezpiecznie i pewnie.

Kolejny miesiąc minął w bardzo schematyczny sposób, ale Jihoonowi to nie przeszkadzało. Codziennie od siedemnastej do dwudziestej spędzał na obserwowaniu treningów, w międzyczasie jeszcze bliżej poznając Sujeong oraz Kaeun. W gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie kolegował się z dziewczynami, swego czasu nawet miał jeszcze większe trudności, żeby porozmawiać z nimi, niż z kolegami z klasy, dlatego cieszył się, że spędzał dużo czasu w ich towarzystwie. Dzięki temu jeszcze lepiej mógł się z nimi komunikować. Gdy Chan nie pracował, spotykał się z nim późnymi wieczorami albo wczesnymi popołudniami. Jego nowym tematem monologów była Suhyun, ale w żadnym wypadku nie przeszkadzało to Jihoonowi. Było wręcz przeciwnie – z wielkim zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwał się jego pierwszej, szczeniackiej miłości i całej otoczce niewinności. Jednego dnia nawet wybrał się nawet na domówkę do koleżanki Chana wspólnie z Seugncheolem. Jako że Chan obiecał mu, że znajdzie mu partnerkę na bal końcowy, stwierdził, że będzie to idealną okazją do zapoznania ich. W ten sposób Chungha i Seungcheol rozmawiali, a Jihoon razem z Chanem przebywali nieco dalej, pijąc słabe drinki i siedząc głównie z ludźmi z jego klasy. Mimo szczerych chęci chłopaka, Jihoon nie czuł się za dobrze w ich towarzystwie, dlatego prócz tego wypił jeszcze trzy butelki soju, a potem było mu już wszystko jedno. Trochę przesadził, a przez zmieszanie alkoholi wymiotował całą noc, ale ostatecznie nie stało się nic złego. Prócz tego co dwa dni spotykał się z Soonyoungiem na wspólne bieganie, czasami wybierali się do parku lub na lody. Korzystając ze słonecznej pogody, nie siedzieli w domu i cieszyli się w pełni z letnich wakacji.

Zarówno lipiec, jak i początek sierpnia minęły mu niesamowicie szybko, a przykre myśli zapełniał szczęśliwymi, nowymi doświadczeniami.

 

*

 

Tym razem spotkał się z Chanem późnym wieczorem, ponieważ jako, że tamten znowu pomagał rodzicom w sklepie, był wolny dopiero po szesnastej. Jihoon kilkukrotnie pytał go czy to, aby na pewno dobry pomysł, ponieważ praca fizyczna była wycieńczająca, ale po stanowczej odpowiedzi Chana, przestał się z nim spierać. Czekał na niego pod halą, chwilę porozmawiał z Soonyoungiem na temat zbliżającego się meczu, a później razem z Jihoonem udali się do ich ulubionego miejsca, w którym mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać.

\- Dawno tutaj nie byliśmy – powiedział Chan po spoczęciu na ławce. – Kiedy to ostatni raz było? Pewnie jakoś przed wakacjami, gdy jeszcze chodziliśmy na treningi.

\- Pewnie tak – zgodził się z nim. – Nie dość, że to daleko, to jeszcze ty pracujesz więcej, niż się spodziewałeś, a ja w gruncie rzeczy też jestem zajęty, więc trochę minęło. A tak w ogóle, jak tam z Suhyun?

\- Dobrze, nawet bardzo. Sądząc po jej zachowaniu polubiła mnie i nie traktuje tego jako spotkania wyłącznie przyjacielskie – odpowiedział, nieświadomie robiąc maślane oczy i chichocząc; jedne z wielu syndromów zauroczenia. – Spotykamy się regularnie i świetnie się razem bawimy, tylko – automatycznie jego humor zelżał – za każdym razem kiedy powiem jej komplement ona myśli, że robię to wyłącznie z grzeczności. A tak nie jest, bo naprawdę mi się podoba. Prawda jest taka, że jeżeli ktoś nie podoba ci się z wyglądu, to jest marna szansa, że będziesz mógł się w nim zakochać.

\- Nie zawsze tak jest – rzekł Jihoon, patrząc w dal. Jak tak naprawdę było z nim i Yerim?

\- Patrzysz na to w ten sam sposób, co Suhyun, dlatego moje słowa też nie zawsze do ciebie dochodzą. – Chan lekko złapał go za ramię. – Każdy może się komuś podobać. Ty też podobałeś się Yerim, ale sam w to nie wierzyłeś, dlatego wydawało ci się, że tak nie było. Rozejrzyj się wokół, a wtedy… – Po raz kolejny musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele.

\- Ale wtedy, co? – Jihoon spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Nie chciał niczego po sobie pokazać. – Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

\- Mam na myśli to, że na pewno komuś wpadłeś w oko, tylko nie zauważyłeś tego przez to, że no, nie jesteś pewny własnego wyglądu – zaczął ostrożnie. – Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym?

\- Przez całe życie jedyną dziewczyną, którą okazała mną zainteresowanie była Yerim, nikt więcej.

\- Miej szeroko otwarte oczy, to moja rada.

Choć w głowie Jihoona pojawiła się jedna osoba, nie chciał tego przyznawać ani przed Chanem, ani przed samym sobą. Nie dość, że było to nieprawidłowe, to do tego mało realne. Dlatego grał idiotę, udając, że nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tymi zagadnieniami. Przesunął palcami po materiale opaski od Soonyounga, którą nosił wokół nadgarstka, po czym schował ją od tylnej kieszeni spodni. Nie chciał na nią patrzeć; tak samo, jak na to, co zaczęło się tworzyć głęboko w jego sercu.

 

*

 

Jihoon myślał, że jeśli powtórnie spotka się z Yerim to przedstawi jej długi monolog na temat tego, że radzi sobie bez niej świetnie albo wręcz przeciwnie, że spojrzy na nią i bez słowa odejdzie. Za pierwszym razem, gdy ją ujrzał nie potrafił ruszyć się, choćby na centymetr. Jednak od ich zerwania minęło już pięć miesięcy, a od samego incydentu prawie cztery. Przez ten czas zmienił się i nawet, jeżeli jego natura w dalszym ciągu była pesymistyczna, to nie był już tym tchórzem, którego zapamiętała. Od ich ostatniego spotkania zyskał bliskie mu osoby, zaczął rozmawiać o tym, co go trapiło, zmienił podejście, a nawet uporał się z poznaniem Mingyu. Te wszystkie czynniki sprawiły, że po ujrzeniu jej zareagował spokojniej, niż się tego spodziewał. Był po prostu zdziwiony.

\- Cześć. – Nie spodziewał się jej przed swoim blokiem. – Co tutaj robisz?

\- Cześć. Pewnie się mnie nie spodziewałeś, co? – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: chciałam zaprosić cię na swoje urodziny. W dalszym ciągu chciałabym utrzymywać z tobą kontakt, bo nadal jesteś mi bliski. Zawsze będziesz.

Yerim miała na sobie zwiewną, krótką sukienkę, a zazwyczaj rozpuszczone włosy związała w luźnego koka. Nawet jeżeli jego serce przyspieszyło, to nie było nic takiego. Od zawsze uważał, że była atrakcyjna, a rozmowa z nią przywróciła wspomnienia i o dziwo nic więcej. Był w szoku, że nie podchodził do tego, aż tak emocjonalnie; był nad wyraz opanowany.

\- Organizujesz je trzynastego czy innego dnia?

\- Trzynastego, akurat wypada w sobotę. Chociaż myślę, że każdemu jest to obojętne, dopóki są wakacje. – W dalszym ciągu się uśmiechała.– Myślałam, że jesteś w mieszkaniu, ale spotkałam tylko twoją mamę. Zostawiłem jej zaproszenie, na którym jest więcej szczegółów.

\- Nie musiałaś się fatygować, ale doceniam, że przyszłaś, aż tutaj, aby mi je wręczyć.

\- To nic takiego – odrzekła, po czym machnęła ręką. – Mieszkam blisko, a nawet jeżeli byłoby to dalej, wolałabym zanieść ci je osobiście, zamiast wysłać wiadomość. Tym bardziej po takim czasie.

Jihoon jedynie wpatrywał się w nią, chcąc zauważyć różnice, które w niej nastąpiły. Miała szesnaście lat, dlatego każdy miesiąc był dla niej znaczący; jakby wydoroślała, a może tylko mu się zdawało, bo miała wytuszowane rzęsy i podkreślone, malinowe usta. Dostrzegł również, że naturalnie ciemne włosy przefarbowała na jaśniejsze tony.

\- Czyli przyjdziesz? – zapytała po krótkiej ciszy zawiązanej pomiędzy nimi. Wbrew pozorom nie była ona szczególnie drażniąca. W końcu swego czasu spędzał z nią tyle czasu, co teraz z Soonyoungiem. – Chciałam poczekać, aż ty się odezwiesz, ale stwierdziłam, że nie odpuszczę i cię zaproszę. Najwyżej się nie zgodzisz.

\- Mogę to jeszcze przemyśleć?

\- Jasne. Nie musisz odpowiadać od razu – odpowiedziała niby lekko, chociaż brzmiała, jakby faktycznie bardzo zależało jej na tym, żeby przyszedł. W istocie podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy kilkukrotnie podkreślała, że nie chciała, aby ich kontakt się urwał. – Ale proszę, daj mi znać przynajmniej dzień przed imprezą.

\- Okej. Postaram się nawet wcześniej.

Jedynie pożegnanie było dość niezręczne, ale skończyło się jedynie na zdawkowym „cześć” i krzywym uśmiechu ze strony Jihoona. Nie spodziewał się, że ich spotkanie będzie wyglądało w ten sposób, jednak cieszył się, że nastąpiło właśnie w tym momencie jego życia. Zapewne gdyby odbyło się ono znacznie wcześniej, czułby się dobity, a tak był w pewnym stopniu zadowolony, że porozmawiał z nią spokojnie, bez szargania własnych nerwów. Chwilę po tym znalazł się w mieszkaniu, a nim zdążył zdjąć buty, jego matka podeszła do niego z ozdobną kartką papieru.

\- Dobry wieczór, Jihoon – powiedziała, wręczając mu zaproszenie. – Yerim to dostarczyła jakieś pięć minut temu i poprosiła, żebym ci przekazała od razu po powrocie do domu. Czy wy znowu…

\- Nie jesteśmy znowu razem, ani nawet nie staliśmy się przyjaciółmi, jeśli o to chciałaś zapytać – odpowiedział od razu, wyprzedzając jej przypuszczenia. Na chwilę obecną nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażał. – I wiem, że była, bo natknąłem się na nią przed blokiem. Chwilę porozmawialiśmy właśnie na temat przyjęcia i to tyle.

\- Czyli tak sprawy się mają, a już myślałam – rzekła, a po chwili podeszła do blatu kuchennego. – Napijesz się może herbaty? Właśnie zagrzałam wodę.

\- Poproszę – zgodził się. Usiadł do stolika, do którego dosiadła się również kobieta, stawiając przed nimi dwa kubki i chleb z curry. – Dziękuję. Jestem trochę głodny, bo jadłem dość wcześnie, więc z chęcią coś zjem.

\- Jak minął ci dzień? – spytała, również biorąc porcję pieczywa. – Ostatnio rzadko jesteś w domu, więc musisz być czymś zajęty.

\- Spotykam się z Soonyoungiem i Chanem, to dlatego – odparł, wsypując do herbaty cukier. Bardzo często jego humor odzwierciedlał to czy dodawał go, czy nie. Wbrew pozorom teraz było z nim naprawdę w porządku, dlatego pozwolił sobie na słodycz. – No a teraz zostałem zaproszony na te urodziny, ale sam nie wiem czy powinienem się na nie wybrać. Będę musiał to jeszcze przemyśleć.

\- Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy dlaczego tak naprawdę zerwaliście, więc trudno mi to ocenić – oznajmiła kobieta. Zbliżała się dziewiąta, więc po całym dniu pracy była wycieńczona, ale i tak znalazła chwilę, żeby porozmawiać ze swoim synem. Jihoon to doceniał. – Wyglądała jakby się za tobą stęskniła, ale nie wiem, co będzie dla ciebie dobre.

\- Racja. Po tym jak mnie zostawiła nie chciałem mówić o szczegółach, bo byłem, no, trochę załamany – to był pierwszy raz, gdy rozmawiali o Yerim. Przez ostatnie miesiące była ona tematem tabu. – Z początku myślałem, że chodzi jedynie o mój wygląd i o to, że w czasie trwania związku znalazła sobie nowego. Przynajmniej wszystko na to wskazuje, skoro zaczęli być ze sobą zaledwie kilka dni po naszym zerwaniu.

\- To okropne. – Całkowicie nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Dała mi bardzo jasno do zrozumienia, że przestałem jej się podobać. Zabolało mnie to, ale… – Spojrzenie Jihoona zatrzymało się na stoliku. Choć zaczął mówić o swoich uczuciach, nie potrafił w tym samym czasie utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego. – Ale z czasem dostrzegłem, że też popełniałem wiele błędów i nie potrafiłem jej uszczęśliwić. Oboje byliśmy winni.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że miałeś, aż tak ciężki okres. – Widocznie posmutniała, ale po chwili słabo się uśmiechnęła, jakby chciała znaleźć jakieś pozytywy. – Mimo to jestem z ciebie dumna, że sobie z tym poradziłeś. Nie załamałeś się i całkowicie zmieniłeś to w jaki sposób dotychczas żyłeś. Powinieneś robić to, na co masz ochotę, więc jeśli nie chcesz tam iść, to nie zmuszaj się do niczego. – Jihoon uniósł wzrok, czując się poruszony jej słowami. – Ale jeśli chcesz dać jej szansę lub zwyczajnie pójść, bo po prostu czujesz, że to jest dla ciebie dobre, to nie powstrzymuj się.

\- Wiem, że to jest prawidłowe – przytaknął, a po chwili napił się gorącego napoju. Rozgrzał go podobnie, jak rozmowa z matką. – Od jakiegoś czasu staram się żyć tak, aby niczego nie żałować. Chociaż to trudne.

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Jihoonie. Gdy wyprowadziliśmy się do Bucheon bałam się, tak okropnie się bałam, że nie poradzę sobie z nową sytuacją. Byłam samotna i do tego z niewielkim dzieckiem. Mieliśmy zaledwie kilka dni na przeprowadzkę, zmianę otoczenia i odcięcie się od rodziny, ale wiesz co? – Uśmiech kobiety stał się zdecydowanie szerszy; całkowicie odwracał uwagę od cieni pod oczami i ziemistej cery. – Nawet jeżeli w tamtym czasie bałam się, jak nigdy, a podjęcie tych kroków wymagało dużego ryzyka, to nie żałuję.

\- Nawet przez chwilę tego nie żałowałaś? – spytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Od zawsze zastanawiało go czy gdyby miała drugą szansę, zdecydowałaby się na to samo. – Gdyby nie ciężka sytuacja, moglibyśmy mieszkać razem z dziadkami. Nie musiałabyś harować tam gdzie nie lubisz, może nawet pracowałabyś w kwiaciarni tak, jak zawsze chciałaś. Wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej.

\- Nigdy nie żałowałam i nigdy nie będę – odpowiedziała prosto, kręcąc głową. – Przeprowadzka w tamtym momencie była najlepszą decyzją. Poza tym, w Bucheon jest więcej możliwości do chociażby kontynuacji nauki, czy podjęcia w przyszłości pracy. To nie to samo, co mieszkanie na wsi.

\- Podziwiam cię – wyznał, po czym od niepamiętnych czasów, mocno ją przytulił i nie puszczał przez długi czas. – Cieszę się, że mam mamę, która mnie rozumie, wspiera i jest silną kobietą.

Jihoon nawet nie wiedział dlaczego powiedział coś tak ckliwego, ale tak samo, jak powiedziała kobieta, zrobił to, na co miał właśnie miał ochotę. I faktycznie, nie żałował tego.

 

*

 

To był pierwszy raz, gdy Jihoon miał odwiedzić Soonyounga, dlatego był trochę zestresowany, ale jednocześnie bardzo podekscytowany, ponieważ wcześniejsze nocowanie zapamiętał bardzo pozytywnie. Tym razem kierowali się do jego domu nieco dłuższą drogą, dzięki czemu mógł poznać inną część okolicy, w której wychował się Soonyoung. Wyjątkowo tego lata, od wczesnego popołudnia, aż do teraz, czyli tuż po treningu, padał ciepły, letni deszcz. Nie była to ulewa, acz do mżawki było temu również daleko. Z tego powodu Jihoon wziął ze sobą parasol, aby uchronić ich przed ewentualnym mocniejszym deszczem. Szli blisko siebie pod niewielkim parasolem, ale było to wyłącznie marnym usprawiedliwieniem dla każdego z nich, żeby mogli iść pod rękę.

\- Nie przepadam za deszczem, ale taki jest jeszcze w porządku. Przynajmniej widać Słońce pomiędzy chmurami – zaczął Soonyoung, bez przerwy spoglądając na Jihoona, aby poprzez nieuwagę nie zmoczyć mu ramienia.

\- A ja lubię deszcz. W szczególności po takich wysokich temperaturach – rzekł na przekór temu, że pochlebiało mu to. – Nie musisz tak na mnie uważać, to tylko woda.

\- I tak będę cię doglądał – powiedział nieustępliwym tonem, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Jutro możemy iść do tego baru. Serwują tu pyszne jedzenie – dodał, kiedy przyszli obok niewielkiej knajpki, znajdującej się zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od jego domu. – Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Dom Soonyounga nie wyglądał, aż tak nowocześnie, jak mieszkanie Chana, ale za to był piętrowy, zadbany i z dużym podwórkiem.

\- Moja mama na pewno byłaby zadowolona z takiej ilości przestrzeni – oznajmił, rozglądając się wokół. – Już dawno zrobiłaby tutaj ogród.

Dopiero po wejściu do środka dotarło do niego, że Soonyoung mieszka z rodzicami i młodszą siostrą, więc powinien się z nimi przywitać i zamienić kilka słów. Nie chciał zbłaźnić się przed jego domownikami, dlatego zaczął w głowie prowadzić dialog i zastanawiać się nad ewentualnymi pytaniami, które mogli mu zadać. W tym momencie chciał zostać w przedpokoju przynajmniej przez następne pół godziny, żeby obmyślić plan działania. Stresował się, jak nigdy, ale miał nadzieję, że sobie poradzi i zrobi na nich dobre, pierwsze wrażenie.

\- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się, starając się zataić swoje obawy.

\- Dobry wieczór, Jihoon. Miło cię w końcu poznać – odpowiedziała kobieta z entuzjazmem bardzo podobnym do tego, które należało do jej syna. – Soonyoung dużo mi i o tobie opowiadał.

\- Dobry wieczór, dobry wieczór. Zamówiłem dla was skrzydełka z kurczaka, niedługo powinny przyjść – oznajmił mężczyzna. W przeciwieństwie do kobiety emanował od niego spokój, jednak był równie przyjazny.

\- Dzięki, tato, ty wiesz, co jest dobre – rzekł z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. – To zawołaj mnie i wezmę jedzenie na górę albo zjemy w jadalni. Jeszcze się zobaczy, a na razie idziemy mnie – uzupełnił, a następnie zaprowadził Jihoona na piętro.

Jego pokój był przestrzenny, a pierwszą rzeczą, która rzucała się w oczy były cztery półki z kilkudziesięcioma trofeami, medalami i dyplomami. Jak się okazało nie tylko dotyczyły one koszykówki, ale również biegów długodystansowych, jednak ich zasięg liczył jedynie etapy międzyszkolne czy miejskie. Choć trzecie miejsce w Bucheon było i tak zaskakujące, zważywszy na to, że miasto nie należało do najmniejszych.

\- Sporo z nich tylko kurzy się na półce, ale szkoda mi cokolwiek wyrzucić, więc stoją tak od kilku lat. Chociaż z czasem wiele z nich przestało mieć dla mnie wielkie znaczenie, bo mierzę co raz wyżej – powiedział, wskazując na miejsce na samym szczycie. – Tutaj chciałbym powiesić medal z mistrzostw krajowych. Po czterech latach musi nam się udać.

\- Widząc wasze starania wierzę, że wam się to uda – odrzekł Jihoon z fascynacją czytając każdą z poszczególnych etykiet. – Jestem w szoku. Nie spodziewałem się, że tyle tego masz.

\- Od podstawówki wysyłali mnie na różne zawody, więc z roku na rok było tego co raz więcej. – Soonyoung westchnął. – Muszę cię na chwilę zostawić, bo cały się kleję. Nie chciałem, żebyś na mnie znowu czekał, więc pomyślałem, że wezmę prysznic w domu.

\- Jasne, leć – odparł, siadając na kanapie. – Poczekam na ciebie.

Tak samo, jak w mieszkaniu Chana zaczął się rozglądać wokół. Każdy pokój odzwierciedlał to, jaką osobą był jej właściciel; miał nadzieję, że dzięki dokładnemu przyjrzeniu się przedmiotom, jeszcze bliżej pozna Soonyounga. W pomieszczeniu nie było dużo rzeczy, z wyjątkiem dużej ilości nagród sportowych i ramek ze zdjęciami, głownie przedstawiających rodzinę, drużynę lub jego, Seokmina i Wonwoo. Też chciałbym się tam znaleźć. Od razu można było stwierdzić, że Soonyoung był do nich przywiązany; w przeciwnym razie nie otaczałby się nimi również w pokoju. Niedaleko zapchanym półek znajdował się kącik kibica, gdzie było kilka gadżetów jego ulubionej drużyny; między innymi: szalik, koszulka i litrowy, plastikowy kubek na napój. W rogu pokoju leżało kilka piłek. Wszystko, co się tutaj znajdowało idealnie odzwierciedlało chłopaka – koszykówka i bliski kontakt z rodziną oraz przyjaciółmi.

Jihoon usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, więc momentalnie w jego gardle stworzyła się gula. Chłopak z pewnością nie zrobiłby tego, co oznaczało, że czekała go konfrontacja albo z matką, albo z ojcem Soonyounga.

\- Nie chciałbyś może zjeść z nami na dole? – Wyglądała na starszą od jego matki o przynajmniej pięć lat, ale pomimo wieku tryskała energią. Z pewnością Soonyoung odziedziczył to po niej. – Zanim Soonyoung się ogarnie, to może trochę minąć.

\- Poczekam na niego, ale dziękuję – odpowiedział szczerze, chociaż drugą przyczyną był również strach przed kompletnym skompromitowaniem się. – Jak wróci, to przekażę mu, że jedzenie już przyszło.

\- Byłabym wdzięczna – dodała, a po chwili wróciła na dół, nie chcąc naciskać na chłopaka.

Jihoon zastanawiał się czy Soonyoung wspominał jej jaką osobą był. Było to bardzo możliwe zważywszy na to, że nie nakłaniała go do dołączenia do reszty i odpuściła zaledwie po chwili. Niedługo po tym Soonyoung wrócił, mając na sobie koszulkę po Jihoonie i pasujące do niej dresy. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, przez co wyglądał młodziej, niż zazwyczaj. Prócz tego miał na nosie okrągłe okulary, o których kiedyś wspominał; zapewne w domu nie nosił soczewek.

\- Tylko je wysuszyłem – oznajmił, przejeżdżając dłonią po puszystej czuprynie. – Stwierdziłem, że układanie ich wieczorem nie ma sensu. Chociaż słyszałem, że w takich lub mokrych wyglądam całkowicie inaczej.

\- Coś w tym jest. Teraz wyglądasz niewinnie i słod… – Zatrzymał się w czas. Gdyby dokończył to określenie, zapewne spaliłby się ze wstydu. – Twoja mama powiedziała, że jedzenie jest na dole. – Od razu zmienił temat, mając desperacką nadzieję, że Soonyoung nie usłyszał drugiego określenia.

\- Okej, to co zjemy na dole? – spytał, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech. Czyli usłyszał. – Tam jest więcej miejsca, a w pokoju nie mam nawet stolika.

\- Serio chciałbym, ale wstydzę się twoich rodziców. – Nie chciał go okłamywać, tym bardziej, że tamten dobrze go poznał przez ostatnie miesiące. – Moja mama od razu cię polubiła. Rozmawiałeś z nią z taką łatwością, ale ja nie umiem być taki, jak ty. – Starał się nie skrzywić. – Zależy mi na tym, żeby mnie polubili, ale na razie to dla mnie za dużo.

\- Dobrze. Zjemy po prostu na łóżku lub podłodze, jakoś sobie poradzimy – rzekł, na chwilę dosiadając się do Jihoona. – Może nie było tego po mnie widać, ale kiedy rozmawiałem z twoją mamą też się stresowałem. Nie mówiłem ci o tym, ale cały poranek nad tym myślałem i zastanawiałem się, co zrobić, żeby mnie polubiła. Dlatego uwierz mi, że nie tylko ty masz takie myśli.

Jihoon w życiu nie pomyślałby, że Soonyoung przeżywał poznanie jego mamy w ten sam sposób, co on.

\- Pójdę po jedzenie i za moment wrócę – dodał, powtórnie opuszczając pokój, jednak zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, niedługo po tym wrócił. Trzymał w dłoni wielkie pudełko z chrupiącymi kurczakami i zimną colę. – Możemy zjeść na podłodze.

Oboje usiedli po turecku i ze smakiem zjedli posiłek do momentu, w którym byli pełni.

\- Było przepyszne – oznajmił Jihoon, odkładając na bok szklankę z napojem. – Zapchałem się, jak nigdy.

\- Ja też, ale jeśli mam być szczery, to było warto – odpowiedział, a po chwili wyrzucił kartonowe pudełko do kosza na śmieci.

W dalszym ciągu siedzieli na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kanapę. Jihoon chciał być w tym stanie na zawsze, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie sprawę, która go nurtowała. Stwierdził, że musiał się poradzić Soonyounga, ponieważ sam nie potrafił zdecydować, czego tak naprawdę chciał. W tej kwestii cieszył się, że miał przy sobie jego oraz Chana; stanowili oni ważnych doradców w jego życiu.

\- Dzisiaj jeszcze nie zdążyłem ci o tym powiedzieć, ale wczoraj spotkałem się z Yerim – wyznał, patrząc za okno. Deszcz ustał, a na niebie można było dostrzec pomarańczowe pręgi, zwiastujące zachód słońca. – Spotkałem do złe słowo. Bardziej „natknąłem”, bo zobaczyłem ją przed blokiem, kiedy wracałem od ciebie z treningu. Krótko porozmawialiśmy i okazało się, że przyszła po to, żeby zaprosić mnie na swoje urodziny. Wiesz, domówka, pewnie coś w tym stylu. I chciałem się ciebie zapytać, co tym sądzisz.

\- Powinieneś zrobić to, co czujesz, że jest prawidłowe – odrzekł, ewidentnie tracąc cały entuzjazm. Nie był zły, ale humor, który mu dopisywał momentalnie się od niego oddalił. – A jak się czułeś, kiedy z nią rozmawiałeś?

\- Zadziwiająco dobrze – odpowiedział prosto. – Myślałem, że będę się stresował, ale o dziwo było okej. Chociaż jeśli myślę sobie o tym, że Mingyu będzie gdzieś w pobliżu, to robi mi się niedobrze. Przebywanie z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu wydaje mi się jeszcze gorsze, niż z Yerim.

\- Na urodziny nie idziesz do niego, tylko do niej, więc przemyśl to jeszcze. – Ton Soonyounga był niepodobny do codziennej formy, jakby nie chciał wtrącać się w jego sprawy. – Jeśli chcesz, to idź i nie patrz na Mingyu.

\- Gdybym wiedział, co zrobić, to nie pytałby cię o zdanie, ale okej, koniec temu – Jihoon starał się nie mieć do niego żalu, ale w istocie odrobina chłodu w głosie Soonyounga była dla niego nieprzyjemna. – Raczej tam nie pójdę, bo nie wydaje mi się, aby ponowne odnawianie kontaktu było dobrym pomysłem. Ale jeszcze się zobaczy, do piątku mam czas do namysłu.

Soonyoung przez kilka minut wyglądał na niemrawego, ale w pewnym momencie ocknął się i na nowo wrócił do swojej zwyczajowej postawy. Jihoona to uspokoiło, choć czuł, że postawa chłopaka sprzed chwili mogła sugerować mu tylko jedno. Nie powinien się cieszyć, ale gdzieś głęboko chciał, aby jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś do mnie przychodzi, wspólnie robię z nim taki durny zestaw pytań z gazety, którą mam od jakiś dziesięciu lat – zaczął, wręczając Jihoonowi zmiętą i widocznie dotkniętą czasem, kartkę papieru. – Może wydaje się to głupie, ale dzięki temu można się sporo dowiedzieć na temat drugiej osoby. Pierwszy raz robiłem go ze swoją starszą kuzynką, a później już poleciało.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – oznajmił Jihoon, oddając kartkę chłopakowi. Nie chciał czytać pytań na głos.

\- A więc pierwsze, bardzo istotne pytanie – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Ulubiony kolor?

\- To proste. Szary – odparł. Siedział blisko niego do tego stopnia, że stykali się nie tylko ramionami, ale również udami. – Podoba mi się to, że znajduje się pomiędzy białym i czarnym. Też chciałbym zachować taką równowagę.

\- A moim jest żółty. Przypomina mi o lecie, słońcu i w pewnym stopniu jest zbliżony do złotego, czyli zwycięstwa, to pewnie dlatego. – Idealnie zgadzało się to z Soonyoungiem, którego optymizm, aż oślepiał, właśnie niczym promienie słoneczne.

Lawina pytań zdawała się nie mieć końca, jednak Jihoonowi to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ dzięki temu w istocie mogli lepiej się poznać. Choć był pewien, że Soonyoung zgodnie ze swoim charakterem powinien lubić komedie, wbrew pozorom tak samo, jak on był fanem trzymających w napięciu thrillerów czy gorzkich dramatów. Dzięki temu obiecali sobie, że w niedalekiej przyszłości wybiorą się do kina lub zrobią nocny seans filmowy. Nim się spostrzegli zrobiło się trzecia w nocy, co w gruncie rzeczy można było wcześniej przewidzieć, ponieważ kiedy przyszli do domu Soonyounga już i tak było dość późno. Poza tym, za każdym razem spędzanie z nim czasu przepływało mu przez palce.

\- Usypiam na siedząco – wyznał Jihoon, z trudem powstrzymując ziewnięcie. – Możemy się już położyć?

\- Jasne. – Na jego twarzy odznaczało się jednakowe zmęczenie. – Możesz przebrać się w łazience, a ja w tym czasie pościelę.

Zmusił się do szybkiego prysznica, podczas którego prawie że usnął, tym razem na stojąco, a następnie założył piżamę i umył zęby. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we własne odbicie i zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że jego życie nabrało takiego tępa? Czy aby na pewno jestem Lee Jihoonem? Badawczo przyglądając się samemu sobie, chciał upewnić się, czy aby na pewno był tą samą osobą. Teoretycznie twarz miał jednakową, a ciało nabrało tylko trochę muskulatury; jedynie kolor włosów był inny. Wizualnie się nie zmienił, ale chociażby pomimo zmęczenia wypisanego na obliczu, nie był już tak ponury, jak kiedyś. Zaczął się więcej uśmiechać i nawet teraz – po kilku miesiącach znajdowania się w nowej rzeczywistości, zdawało się to dla niego niemożliwe.

\- Wolisz spać od ściany czy od brzegu? – spytał Soonyoung, siedząc na rozłożonej i pościelonej kanapie. – Mi jest to całkowicie obojętne.

\- Może być od ściany – odpowiedział, nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu spraw.

To nie tak, że spanie w jednym łóżku mu przeszkadzało. W końcu podczas wyjazdu usnął w jego ramionach, jednak nigdy nie rozmawiali na ten temat, dlatego czasami wydawało mu się, jakby pewnych rzeczy nie doświadczył. Trzymanie się za ręce czy niedokończone zdania były u nich normą; ich relacja nie była w pełni klarowna i na razie nie zanosiło się na to, aby miało to ulec zmianie. Z tego powodu Jihoon nie był pewny, co było wytworem jego wyobraźni, a co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Prawdziwe myśli Soonyounga nie były dla niego dostępne i działało to również w drugą stronę, aczkolwiek prócz tego Jihoon miał jeszcze jedną trudność – sam nie wiedział czego oczekiwał, jakie rzeczy były prawidłowe i na jakie powinien sobie pozwolić. Nawet jeżeli dostrzegał pewne elementy, dopóki nie reagował na nie, tak naprawdę nie miały one żadnego znaczenia; prawie, jakby nie występowały.

Gdy Jihoon ułożył się na swoim miejscu, Soonyoung zgasił światło i bez większego problemu przedostał się do kanapy. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie rozmawiali, a byli oddalani od siebie na tyle, że gdyby nie pewność, że obok znajdowała się druga osoba, można byłoby przypuszczać, że nie było tam nikogo. Opuszczone rolety skutecznie odcinały wszelki dostęp światła, a spokojne oddechy były wręcz niesłyszalne.

\- Będę szczery – Soonyoung przerwał ciszę. Jihoon domyślał się, że prędzej czy później powróci on do rozmowy na temat dziewczyny, ale nie spodziewał się tak bezpośredniego wyznania. – Prócz tego, że nie chcę, abyś porównywał się z Mingyu, obawiam się jednej rzeczy. Nie chcę, żeby twoje uczucia do Yerim powróciły.

Nie wiedział, co mógłby odpowiedzieć, dlatego najzwyczajniej w świecie stchórzył i zignorował go, w dalszym ciągu leżąc na boku z zamkniętymi oczami, nie ruszając się choćby o centymetr. Miał nadzieję, że Soonyoung uwierzy, że śpi, a nawet jeśli nie, chciał w to desperacko uwierzyć. Zakorzeniona w nim ucieczka od odpowiedzialności w dalszym ciągu łączyła go ze swoim starym ja.

Bez wątpienia nadal był tym samym Lee Jihoonem, co kiedyś.


	3. Niewygodne tematy

Jako, że wczoraj nie zmierzył się ze sobą w tak ogromnej sprawie, stwierdził, że dzisiaj postara się z całych sił, żeby zrobić dobre wrażenie na domownikach. Po obudzeniu, czuł ciepłe plecy Soonyounga, które opierały się o jego własne. Wiedział, że nie zasługiwał, aby znajdować się tak blisko chłopaka, w szczególności po wczorajszym świństwie, ale obiecał sobie następującą rzecz: „Następnym razem, tak nie postąpię” i chciał się tego trzymać. Nie był na tyle silny, aby ponownie poruszyć temat Yerim, a tym bardziej nawiązać do jego słów, które odnosiły się do zakochania. Jihoon nie chciał nad tym myśleć, ani wgłębiać się w jego intencje. Tak, obawiał się odpowiedzi, ale na szczęście w tym momencie jego głowę zajmowało coś innego – uważanie na każde swoje słowo i gest, siedząc naprzeciwko rodziców Soonyounga. Bez względu na to, że byli niesamowicie sympatyczni, w dalszym ciągu się ich obawiał.

\- Jeszcze raz to powtórzę, ale naprawdę cieszę się, że mogę cię w końcu poznać – zaczęła kobieta, uśmiechając się sympatycznie, a Jihoon zamiast się rozluźnić czuł presję. Bał się, że nie sprosta jej oczekiwaniom. – Czasami wydaje mi się, że Soonyoung mówi o tobie cały czas, aż miło tego słuchać. Dzięki tobie promienieje jeszcze bardziej, niż zawsze.

\- Mamo, nie mów takich zawstydzających rzeczy – powiedział Soonyoung, ewidentnie się pesząc.

\- Zgadzam się z Soonyoungiem. Tylko brakuje, żebyś pokazała jego nagie zdjęcia z dzieciństwa – dodał rozbawiony mężczyzna. Teraz Jihoon dostrzegł po kim otrzymał ten dziecięcy uśmiech. – Wystarczy, że będziemy cieszyć się posiłkiem, goszcząc przyjaciela naszego syna.

\- Już dobrze, zrozumiałam – odrzekła i machnęła ręką, po czym zaczęła układać na stole kolejne miseczki z przystawkami. – Mam nadzieję, że lubisz zupę sezamową.

\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję – powiedział zdecydowanie za szybko i niewyraźnie. W tym momencie cieszył się, że rzadko kiedy się rumienił, bo w przeciwnym razie już dawno byłby czerwony. – Zjem ze smakiem – dodał po chwili; na szczęście wolniej i zrozumiale.

\- Soonyoung oprowadził cię po okolicy? – zaczęła kobieta, zapewne nie chcąc, aby Jihoon koncentrował się na pomyłce sprzed chwili. – Może i jest to ciche osiedle, nie najbliżej centrum, ale jest tu wiele ładnych dróżek, którymi można pospacerować.

Soonyoung położył dłoń na jego udzie i lekko je pogładził, chcąc go wesprzeć. W dużym stopniu podbudowało to Jihoona – aż nawet nie zastanawiał się na tym, czy jego rodzice dostrzegli ten gest – dlatego starał się rozmawiać z jego matką normalnie. Skoro przełamał się w towarzystwie jego znajomych, to dlaczego w obecności jego rodziców miałoby być inaczej?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale z chęcią pozwiedzam – odparł, a gorąco z policzków nieznacznie zmniejszyło się. – Państwo mieszkają tu odkąd Soonyoung się urodził, prawda?

\- Tak. Dokładnie tak. – Widząc, że potrawy znikają w zatrważającym tempie, doniosła kolejną porcję, z pewnością ciesząc się, że wszystkim smakują. – Kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że jestem w ciąży, przeprowadziliśmy się właśnie tutaj. Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że chcemy mieć dwójkę dzieci, dlatego stwierdziliśmy, że większy dom w tej okolicy będzie dla nas idealny – uzupełniła, głaszcząc Mikyung po głowie.

Dziewczynka z początku była zaabsorbowana nowym gościem do tego stopnia, że przyglądała mu się z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na szczęście nie trwało to długo, ponieważ zajęła się śniadaniem, co Jihoon przyjął z ulgą.

\- Później możesz mnie oprowadzić. – Te słowa skierował już do Soonyounga.

\- Z wielką chęcią – zareagował z entuzjazmem. Włosy miał w jeszcze większym nieładzie, niż wczoraj, przez co wyglądał jeszcze bardziej rozczulająco. – Pokażę ci miejsca, gdzie bawiłem się za dzieciaka. Kto wie, może nawet spotkamy Seokmina i Sujeong. Mieszkają niedaleko stąd.

Rozmowa z rodzicami chłopaka trwała nie więcej, niż pół godziny, po czym jego ojciec oznajmił, że mogą już zająć się sobą, zamiast siedzieć ze „starymi piernikami”. Kobieta upierała się, że rozmowa z Jihoonem to sama przyjemność, ale nie zatrzymywała ich, ponieważ już wcześniej pokazała, iż nie należy do natarczywych kobiet. Przebranie się i ułożenie włosów przez Soonyounga zajęło mu kwadrans. W tym czasie Jihoon trochę mniej dokładnie zebrał grzywkę do tyłu, nie chcąc prezentować się źle. Wyszli z domu przez południem, co oznaczało, że mieli jeszcze dużo czasu przed treningiem. W przeciwieństwie do wczorajszej pogody, dzisiejszego dnia było ciepło, niekoniecznie gorąco i porno, ale rozpogodziło się wystarczająco, żeby czuć się komfortowo w spodniach przed kolano i tshircie.

Nie zważając na wcześniejsze słowa odnośnie tego, że mogli natknąć się na wspólnych znajomych, Jihoon nie złapał go pod rękę, tylko splótł ich palce, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie sprzyjała mu wizja, w której Seokmin zobaczyłby ich trzymających się za ręce, ponieważ zapewne zmroziłby Jihoona wzrokiem; ale nie miało to znaczenia, dopóki odpowiedzią na jego inicjację, był szczery uśmiech Soonyounga, który był najlepszą z możliwych nagród. Małymi rzeczami pragnął zadośćuczynić mu wczorajsze zachowanie, choć wiedział, że podłego braku odpowiedzi nie można było wynagrodzić tak drobnymi gestami. Jedynym, prawdziwym spłaceniem grzechu byłoby wzięcie odpowiedzialności, ale na to było za wcześnie. Nie był gotowy na rozmowę dotyczącej ich relacji – a może wręcz przeciwnie, braku relacji czy po prostu specyficznej przyjaźni; na chwilę obecną określenie tego, co było pomiędzy nimi graniczyło z cudem.

\- Jest tyle miejsc, że nie wiem gdzie później powinienem cię zabrać – wyznał Soonyoung. Ich pierwszym celem był osiedlowy plac zabaw. – Ostatnio w Bucheon wymieniali sporo placów zabaw i ten również przeszedł remont. Złe słowo. Wyrzucili stare zabawki i zamienili je na nowe.

\- Dawno nie widziałem tak ogromnego placu zabaw – oznajmił, będąc po wielkim wrażeniem. – Na moim osiedlu też jest jedno, ale nie jest nawet w połowie tak duże, jak to. Zaledwie kilka huśtawek, drabinki, zjeżdżalnia i piaskownica.

Przed nimi znajdowało się wiele dzieci w wieku od mniej więcej trzech lat, które pod czujnym okiem rodziców siedzących na ławkach, robiły babki z piasku czy wsypywały je do niewielkich konewek lub wiaderek; do dzieci z ostatnich klas podstawówki. Chłopcy tworzyli prowizoryczną bazę na jednym z nielicznych drzew i krzakach, a dziewczęta bawiły się w berka. Swego czasu Jihoon czuł kłującą zazdrość za każdym razem, kiedy przypomniał sobie swoje dzieciństwo, tak odmienne od tych, które miały te dzieci. Jednak z czasem przestał na to zwracać uwagę, ponieważ nie chciał być zazdrosny, a tym bardziej o tak błahe rzeczy.

\- Masz rację, jest naprawdę duże i nowoczesne – zgodził się, wzdychając. – Ale trochę żałuję, że nie ma już tego starego. Może i nie było jakieś wypasione, ale spędziłem tutaj wiele lat. Mam do tego miejsca sentyment. Wcześniej z Seokminem głównie przebywaliśmy na skarpie lub w lesie, ale właśnie tutaj, jakoś w czwartej klasie poznaliśmy Wonwoo. – Wspominając dawne czasy, wyglądał na rozmarzonego. – Nie znaliśmy go wcześniej, bo nie był stąd. Ale jego ciotka mieszka na tym osiedlu, a że co niedziele mieli rodzinne obiady, a czasami wypadały jakieś imieniny czy urodziny, to spotykaliśmy się tutaj i bawiliśmy się w trójkę. Kiedy byłem w drugiej gimnazjum, Seokmin w pierwszej, a Wonwoo w trzeciej, zapisaliśmy się na kosza i od wtedy widywaliśmy się jeszcze częściej.

\- Myślałem, że poznałeś Wonwoo na treningach.

\- Właśnie nie, trochę wcześniej – odparł, mrużąc oczy, ponieważ niebo było bezchmurne. W dalszym ciągu trzymali się za ręce i nie zanosiło się na to, aby miało to ulec zmianie. – Razem z Seokminem od zawsze wspólnie graliśmy, a Wonwoo z wielką chęcią do nas dołączył. Gdyby nie to, pewnie nie trzymalibyśmy się razem tak długo. Pewnego dnia zobaczyliśmy, że otworzyła się drużyna i od razu się zapisaliśmy. Od początku dawaliśmy z siebie wszystko, a mecze nas wciągnęły do tego stopnia, że gramy, aż do dzisiaj. Na razie nie wyobrażam się z tym pożegnać. Chłopaki pewnie też.

\- Po szkole mówiłeś, że idziesz na studia, a nie chciałbyś grać zawodowo?

Jihoon patrzył kątem oka na Soonyounga. Od dawna nie rozmawiali na ten temat, a niestety prawda była taka, że drugi semestr ostatniej klasy liceum zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, dlatego to było normalne, że intrygowało go jaką drogę obierze chłopak. W przeciwieństwie do siebie samego, własna droga ku dorosłości nie interesowała go w żadnym stopniu.

\- Kilka miesięcy temu mówiłem, że nie wiążę z tym przyszłości i bardziej gram dla drużyny i żeby walczyć z samym sobą, ale im bliżej końca roku, tym bardziej uświadamiam sobie, że nie chcę żegnać się z koszykówką – Treningi były głównym elementem jego życia. Wszystko kręciło się wokół nich; nie można było tego porównywać do boksu, który był dla Jihoona formą rozrywki czy zabicia czasu. – Dlatego poważnie zastanawiam się nad tym, żeby iść na Akademię Wychowania Fizycznego, a później zrobić wszystko, żeby być trenerem. – Wskazał brodą na zatłoczony plac. – Dobrze dogaduję się z dziećmi, dlatego myślę, że taka praca będzie mnie satysfakcjonować. Oczywiście, o ile wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami, a tuż przed zaniesieniem papierów, nie zmienię zdania. W końcu różnie to bywa.

\- W przyszłości nadal chciałbym widzieć cię na boisku – powiedział Jihoon, w głębi chcąc, aby Soonyoung kontynuował grę na jeszcze wyższym szczeblu.

\- Ja też, ale granie na, aż tak wysokim poziomie raczej nie jest na moje możliwości. Jestem pracowity i w mojej kategorii wiekowej jestem dobry. Zrobię wszystko, aby wygrać zbliżający się mecz, ale nie chcę grać zawodowo i nie oszukujmy się, nie mam tak dobrych warunków fizycznych – odpowiedział, wpatrując się w Jihoona. – Koszykówka jest dla mnie bardzo ważna, ale jeszcze ważniejsi są moi bliscy. Nie chcę ich zaniedbywać, dlatego chciałbym mieć taką pracę, aby móc spędzać z nimi czas. Mimo wszystko nie chcę robić czegoś, czego nie lubię. Dlatego bycie trener wydaje się być najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Rozumiem. – Jihoon kiwnął głową. Wyjaśnienie chłopaka było dla niego zrozumiałe, ponieważ w istocie zapoznał się już z jego priorytetami. – Na pewno ci się to uda. Jesteś pracowity, więc nie ma innej opcji.

\- A ty w dalszym ciągu nie wybierasz się na studia?

\- Ah, to. Nie, raczej nie, to nie dla mnie – odparł, czując się niezręcznie. Domyślał się, że skoro zadawał pytania Soonyoungowi, on również będzie chciał dowiedzieć się co nieco o jego przyszłości. – Nie chcę o tym myśleć, ale niestety powoli będę musiał. Moje wyniki z egzaminu będą pewnie poniżej przeciętnej, dlatego niedługo będę musiał poważnie zacząć szukać pracy.

\- Masz jeszcze sporo czasu, aby poduczyć się do egzaminów – oznajmił z przekonaniem w głosie. – Nic straconego.

Ich podejścia do nauki całkowicie się różniły. Soonyoung był zarówno dobrym sportowcem, jak i uczniem. Może niekoniecznie miał tak wysokie wyniki, jak Chan, znajdujący się w czołówce szkoły, ale był na tyle pracowity, że zaliczył się do uczniów, którzy z wyjątkiem jednego czy dwóch przedmiotów, mieli dobre oceny. Chan uczył się pod presją ze strony rodziców, Soonyoung ze względu na własne ambicje, a Jihoon nie miał wysokich aspiracji, stąd nie uczył się w ogóle. Jego wyniki bezustannie były przeciętne, a z niektórych przedmiotów był słaby. Na szczęście nie na tyle, aby groziły mu poprawki, dlatego nie przejmował się szkolnymi obowiązkami. Jego podejście nie zawsze mogło być zrozumiane przez chociażby Soonyounga, ale Jihoon nie zważał na to, dopóki różnice pomiędzy nimi nie stanowiły problemu.

\- Pewnie tak, ale nie zależy mi na dobrych wynikach – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie rozmawiajmy o tym dłużej – dodał, wiedząc że jego prośba zostanie pozytywnie rozpatrzona przez chłopaka.

\- Okej – zgodził się na to, a po chwili lekko pociągnął chłopaka za dłoń. – Idziemy dalej.

Przez kolejne dwie godziny Soonyoung zabrał go do niewielkiego lasu, gdzie wspólnie z Seokminem spędzili całe dzieciństwo. Pomimo upływu lat w dalszym ciągu znajdował się tam domek na drzewie, który podobno przejęli chłopcy z okolicy, których tym razem nie było w swojej, ulepszonej od czasów Soonyounga, bazie. Idąc do następnej lokalizacji zatrzymali się na chwilę przy podstawówce chłopaka; tak samo, jak plac zabaw została ona wyremontowana, co również skwitował westchnięciem. Jihoon lubił tą sentymentalną stronę chłopaka, dlatego nie krytykował, niepodobnego do niego narzekania na zmiany, ponieważ domyślał się, że był przywiązany do tamtych wspomnień. Przedostatnim celem został pobliski park, w którym w przeciwieństwie do tego w okolicy Jihoona – przepełnionego drzewami i z dużą ilością przestrzeni, ten bardziej przypominał niewielki ogród, w którym choć nie można było porozmawiać na osobności, otrzymywało się możliwość obserwowania barwnych kwiatów czy zadbanej sadzawki.

\- To ulubione kwiaty mamy – rzekł, przyglądając się uważnie goździkom.

\- Mają taki sam kolor, jak twoje włosy – oznajmił Soonyoung, zgarniając z czoła Jihoona jeden z kosmyków. Faktycznie w jednakowej płowo różowej barwie, jak dywan kwiatów znajdujących się przed nimi.

\- Masz rację – Zaśmiał się, w dalszym ciągu czując na czole jego dotyk i ciesząc się z tych niewielkich gestów.

Tym razem to Soonyoung złapał go za dłoń. Nawet jeżeli czasami uświadamiał sobie, że nie był go warty, dopóki czuł, że może być osobą, która go uszczęśliwi, czerpanie przyjemności z bliskiego kontaktu nie było czymś zły. A przynajmniej z całych sił starał się przekonać samego siebie do takiego sposobu myślenia.

Na samym końcu udali się do knajpki, o której wczoraj wspominał Soonyoung. Zgodnie z jego rekomendacją, oboje zamówili bibimbap.

\- Faktycznie jest pyszny – oznajmił Jihoon po spróbowaniu pierwszego kęsa.

\- Widzisz, mówiłem – odparł ucieszony, również z wielką chęcią jedząc posiłek. – I jak, podobała ci się wycieczka?

\- Jasne. Dzięki temu poznałem cię jeszcze bardziej. Fajnie było zobaczyć miejsca, w których przebywasz na co dzień. – Z ciekawości spojrzał na zegarek i aż go zmroziło. – Za kilka minut będzie szesnasta.

\- Co? – Soonyoung, aż otworzył usta. – O cholera.

To był najszybciej zjedzony posiłek w życiu Jihoona. Po opuszczeniu lokalu pędem pobiegli do domu chłopaka, a Jihoon dziękował niebiosom, że przez ostatnie miesiące trenował bieganie, bo w przeciwnym razie wyplułby swoje płuca jakieś dwieście metrów od baru. Soonyoung w pośpiechu wrzucił ubrania, buty i inne najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, po czym oczywiście w zatrważającym tempie ruszyli w stronę przystanka autobusowego; na szczęście ich autobus pojawił się zaledwie chwilę po ich przybyciu, a podczas jazdy nie natrafili na żaden korek czy wypadek. Potem znowu musieli biec ile sił w nogach, ale dzięki temu na hali sportowej byli trzy minuty przed rozpoczęciem treningu, a Soonyoung zdążył na czas.

\- Cześć – Jihoon przywitał się z dziewczynami, wyglądając na wycieńczonego. W dalszym ciągu miał zadyszkę, a pojedyncze włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła.

\- Za późno wyszliście z domu, co? – zaśmiała się Sujeong, a po chwili podała mu butelkę z wodą. – Jeżeli nie przeszkadza ci to, że już z niej piłam, to bierz śmiało.

\- Wcale mi to nie przeszkadza – odpowiedział z wdzięcznością, po czym wziął spory łyk napoju. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. – Wielkie dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co – rzekła z uśmiechem. – Spójrz jaki zadowolony.

Jihoon również wychwycił, jak bardzo Soonyoung cieszył się z powodu bycia na czas; co go nie dziwiło po usłyszeniu wcześniejszych opowieści na temat karnych ćwiczeniach za spóźnienia. Prócz podstawowego składu oraz dwóch chłopaków, którzy byli na poprzednim treningu, wśród drużyny znajdował się również kolejny zawodnik. Jisoo przedstawił się pokrótce, a następnie rozpoczęła się rozgrzewka i prawidłowy trening.

\- Miałam ci przypomnieć o tamtym – zaczęła cicho Kaeun, lekko trącając łokciem dziewczynę.

\- Właśnie, jest sprawa, Jihoon – Sujeong od razu zrozumiała o co chodziło. – Za trzy tygodnie, a dokładnie dwudziestego siódmego w sobotę są zawody, a następnego dnia są urodziny Soonyounga. Dlatego stwierdziliśmy, że połączymy opijanie na cześć ćwierćfinałów razem z jego imprezą-niespodzianką.

Jihoon kompletnie nie wiedział, że już niebawem miały odbyć się jego urodziny. Kto by pomyślał, że był od niego młodszy; co prawda niewiele, bo zaledwie pół roku, ale jednak.

\- Soonyoung lubi duże imprezy, gdzie można potańczyć i się wyszaleć, dlatego w tym roku zamiast organizować coś w domu, stwierdziliśmy, że zrobimy coś innego. Rodzice Seungcheola niedawno kupili dużą działkę na odludziu, więc zaproponował, że możemy pojechać właśnie tam – kontynuowała konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Trochę osób będzie, ale każdy przyniesie alkohol we własnym zakresie, dlatego składka na jedzenie nie wyniesie dużo.

\- Trochę osób, to ile? – zapytał, obstawiając, że w pojęciu Sujeong „trochę” nie będzie wynosiło tyle samo, co w jego słowniku i faktycznie nie mylił się.

\- Około pięćdziesiątki, coś takiego – odrzekła, w dalszym ciągu zerkając na dół. Nawet jeżeli trybuny były duże, ostrożności nigdy nie było za wiele. – Cała drużyna z nami to już jedenaście osób, a Soonyoung w zeszłym roku zaprosił jeszcze co najmniej piętnaście osób ze swojej klasy i nie miał nic przeciwko, jeżeli wezmą ze sobą osoby towarzyszące, dlatego trochę się wszystkich zebrało. A właśnie, muszę napisać do Chana, bo Soonyoung na pewno chciałby, żeby też przyszedł.

\- Mogę mu przekazać – odpowiedział, kiwając głową podczas jej monologu. – I tak będę się z nim widział w tym tygodniu.

\- Okej, niech tak będzie – zgodziła się na to, będąc niesamowicie podekscytowana. Od razu można było zauważyć, że była dobrą organizatorką. – Miejsce załatwione, większość ludzi już zaproszona, więc zostaje już tylko zrobienie zakupów i kupienie prezentów, ale na to jeszcze jest czas. Myślę, że Soonyoung będzie dobrze się bawił.

\- Na sto procent – przytaknęła Kaeun, unosząc kciuki do góry. – Urodziny Seokmina dobrze zorganizowałaś, więc z Soonyoungiem będzie tak samo.

Dalsza część treningu, jak zwykle minęła szybko. Przez cały ten czas Jihoon zastanawiał się, co powinien kupić Soonyoungowi i jak powinien się ubrać na tego typu imprezę. Czy domówka na dwadzieścia osób, na której był w te wakacje różniła się czymś od zbliżających się urodzin? Może w tym przypadku powinien bardziej się postarać, ułożyć nienagannie włosy i założyć coś szykownego? Wraz z tymi myślami uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnych „szykownych” ubrań, dlatego prócz poinformowania Chana o zaproszeniu, mógłby go również spytać, czy nie pożyczyłby mu jakiejś koszuli. W końcu miał ich na pęczki, a Jihoon na razie w swojej odmienionej szafie miał wyłącznie ubrania letnie, które na wieczór i noc na świeżym powietrzu nie nadawały się, nawet jeżeli sierpniowe dni były ciepłe. Nie zdążył jeszcze zakupić niczego nowego na chłodniejsze dni, a póki co i tak nie chciał tego robić, ponieważ nie chciał zbytnio naciągać matki na wydatki, zważywszy na to, że jego wyjazd nad morze do najtańszych nie należał, a jeszcze musiał kupić prezent dla Soonyounga. Z tego powodu pożyczenie ubrań od Chana wydawało się najrozsądniejsze.

\- To co, idziemy poczekać na nich na dole? – zaproponowała Sujeong, co spotkało się z aprobatą ze strony pozostałej dwójki.

Wszyscy zawodnicy, łącznie z Soonyoungiem znajdowali się w przebieralni, a Jihoon wspólnie z dziewczynami przedostał się do poczekalni na parterze, gdzie zazwyczaj czekali na pozostałych. Były tu wygodne kanapy i automat z napojami, z którego Jihoon od razu skorzystał i zakupił ulubiony napój Soonyounga; miał być on niewielkim podziękowaniem za dzisiejszy, mile spędzony dzień. Po wczorajszym wieczorze miał nadzieję, że takie czyny mogły zrehabilitować jego złe zachowanie, ale mylił się. Jihoon powoli zaczynał wierzyć w karmę – najwyraźniej widok znajdujący się przed nim był jego karą.

Kilka metrów za całą gromadą, szedł Soonyoung, ale nie sam, tylko z dziewczyną, którą zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami była Yuju. Wysoka, szczupła, z długimi włosami do pasa i prostą grzywką. Wokół tych wszystkich osób Jihoon czuł się jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ była ona kolejną osobą, która była o niego wyższa o prawie dziesięć centymetrów. Czy każda dziewczyna interesująca się jakimkolwiek koszykarzem z tej drużyny musiała mieć metr siedemdziesiąt? Jej okrągłe oczy bez ustanku wpatrywały się w Soonyounga, a jej ręka niby przypadkiem dotykała jego ramienia podczas rozmowy. Jihoon tym razem nie mógł zaprzeczyć przed samym sobą, że to była zazdrość. Nienawidził tego uczucia najbardziej ze wszystkim, bo pokazywało mu, że zależało mu na drugiej osobie do tego stopnia, aby nie chciał się nią dzielić. W tym momencie pragnął zawłaszczyć Soonyounga tylko dla siebie, a może po prostu nie chciał, aby to właśnie Yuju stała się istotną częścią w życiu chłopaka. Nawet jeżeli wcześniej usłyszał zapewnienia, że Soonyoung nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć, nie mógł ścierpieć widoku, gdy dziewczyna jawnie okazywała mu zainteresowanie. Chociaż prócz tego jeszcze gorszy był szeroki uśmiech chłopaka, któremu najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze się z nią rozmawiało.

Jihoon odwrócił wzrok, puszkę z napojem schował do plecaka i wyciągnął telefon, po czym napisał wiadomość. Nie był pewien, czego tak naprawdę chciał w tym momencie – żałosnego rewanżu czy usilnego i fałszywego udowodnienia samemu sobie, że nie zależało mu na nikim, a tym bardziej nie na Soonyoungu.

 

Do: Yerim

Z wielką chęcią przyjdę na twoje urodziny.

 

Jednak jego podłe samopoczucie trwało chwilę, a na miejsce zazdrości i wątpliwości wstąpiło w niego poczucie winy, które pojawiło się w nim zaledwie po tym, gdy Soonyoung do niego podszedł. Tuż po wysłaniu wiadomości, stwierdził, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby przemilczenie jego postanowienia, wywołanego impulsem. Jednak karma w dalszym ciągu dawała mu w kość, ponieważ od razu po pożegnaniu się z Yuju, Soonyooung zaproponował mu wspólne wyjście do kina. Oczywiście data pokrywała się z urodzinami Yerim, a ze względu na to, że Jihoon nie zamierzał go okłamywać, jego plan legł w gruzach.

\- W sobotę jestem zajęty – oznajmił, znowu odwracając wzrok, lecz tym razem nie z powodu zirytowania, tylko zawiedzenia nad własną postawą. – Zmieniłem zdanie i idę do Yerim.

\- W takim razie pójdziemy innym razem – nawet jeżeli Soonyoung się uśmiechał, smutek odznaczający się w jego głosie demaskował jego prawdziwe uczucia. – A ty, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił. Później opowiesz mi wszystko ze szczegółami.

Później teoretycznie wszystko było tak, jak zwykle, ale Jihoon wiedział, że dopóki poważnie nie porozmawiają, będzie jeszcze gorzej. Nawet jeżeli nie omówili tego, oboje pojmowali, jak wiele niedomówień zawiązało się pomiędzy nimi. Soonyoung z pewnością domyślał się, że zignorowanie jego pytania było celowe, a Jihoon tylko udawał, iż nie dostrzegł intencji chłopaka.

Dzisiejszego dnia jego harmonogram uległ zmianie, ponieważ drużyna Soonyounga wczesnym rankiem wyjechała do sąsiedniego miasta, aby zagrać mecz towarzyski, w istocie będący idealnym przygotowaniem przed zawodami. Z tego powodu, jako że Chan od dzisiaj do prawdopodobnie końca wakacji nie był już potrzebny w magazynie, wspólnie udali się przedpołudniem do centrum handlowego, aby kupić prezenty. O ile z Yerim nie było większego problemu, ponieważ Jihoon od razu poszedł do drogerii, aby kupić jej ulubione perfumy i czekoladki, tak z Soonyoungiem nie było tak łatwo. Chciał, aby jego prezent był wyjątkowy. Pierwszym pomysłem było kupienie czegoś praktycznego, ale po przewertowaniu wszystkich półek w co najmniej siedmiu sklepach sportowych, wspólnie z Chanem stwierdzili, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. W końcu Soonyoung miał od groma rzeczy związanych z koszykówką, a kolejny bidon, opaska na włosy lub piłka były mu całkowicie zbędne. Kupienie gadżetu ulubionej drużyny również mogło być nie trafione, ponieważ Jihoon obawiał się, że wręczyłby mu drugi zestaw czegoś, co już ma, dlatego wszystko związane z koszykówką poszło w odstawkę. Perfumy, kosmetyki i ubrania też nie wydawały mu się być odpowiednie.

Po dobrych czterech godzinach morderczej wędrówki w dalszym ciągu nie znaleźli niczego, co Jihoonowi się spodobało na tyle, aby mogło się stać prezentem. Pod natłokiem kolorowych wystaw i przejściu co najmniej kilku kilometrów w zatłoczonej galerii handlowej, bolały ich zarówno głowy, oczy, jak i nogi. Z tego powodu Chan zaproponował, żeby poszli coś zjeść i usiedli przynajmniej na pół godziny, a Jihoon przystał na to, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty robić kolejnej rundy po drugim piętrze, mając pustkę nie tylko w głowie, ale też w brzuchu.

\- Czyli pomysłów nadal brak? – zapytał Chan, łapczywie jedząc hamburgera. – Nie rób takiej miny. Na pewno coś znajdziemy. Jest dopiero piętnasta, a jeśli mimo wszystko tutaj niczego nie będzie, to możemy wieczorem lub innego dnia pojechać do kolejnej galerii. Albo poszukać czegoś na internecie, bo przesyłka na pewno dotarłaby na czas.

\- To też jakaś opcja, ale nie wierzę, że tutaj niczego nie ma – odpowiedział, więcej bawiąc się zimnymi frytkami, aniżeli jedząc je. – Przepraszam, że tak długo się z tym schodzi.

\- Przestań. Nie masz za co przepraszać – zapewnił go, po raz kolejny podkradając mu jedzenie. – Będziemy szukać do skutku.

\- Ah, właśnie – zaczął Jihoon, przypominając sobie, że miał przekazać słowa Sujeong. – Za trzy tygodnie są zawody, a od razu po tym są organizowane urodziny Soonyounga na działce u Seungcheola. Możesz wziąć ze sobą Suhyun. Tylko będzie trzeba pomyśleć nad transportem, bo autobusy raczej tam nie kursują.

\- Któreś z moich rodziców bez problemu może nas zawieźć – rzekł, uśmiechając się na samo wspomnienie dziewczyny. Przypominało to Jihoonowi reakcję Wonwoo. – Jeszcze dzisiaj spytam się czy nie chciałaby ze mną iść, ale powinna się zgodzić. O ile nie ma planów.

\- Składka na jedzenie 4500 won , a alkohol we własnym zakresie – poinformował go, a po chwili zreflektował się. – Ale ciebie to i tak nie dotyczy.

\- Jihoon, no wiesz co – Chan udał nadąsanego i przybrał minę szczeniaka. Jak zawsze droczyli się na temat spożywania alkoholu przez młodszego. – Od butelki czy dwóch soju, nigdy nikomu nic się nie stało. Albo przynajmniej kilku piw na rozruszanie i lepszy humor.

\- Zrobisz co zechcesz, ale jeśli zobaczę, że przesadzasz i nie będziesz mnie słuchał, a potem zrobisz coś głupiego lub zaliczysz zgona, to zakabluję na ciebie – ostrzegł go, unosząc brew. – Umowa stoi?

\- Stoi – przytaknął z wielkim entuzjazmem. – To będzie pierwszy raz, gdy będziemy pić razem coś mocniejszego.

\- Zostańmy przy po prostu „pić”, bo będę miał wyrzuty sumienia. Masz w końcu piętnaście lat – W pewnym kwestiach nie był asertywny, ale mimo to czuł, że nie był odpowiednią osobą, aby moralizować Chana, ponieważ jemu również zdarzyło się pić alkohol w tym wieku. – Jeszcze jedno, ugadamy się co kupimy, żeby nie mieszać. Nie chcę, żebyś rzygał, zamiast dobrze się bawił. Ja to pół biedy, ale wiadomo, sam też nie chcę powtórki z rozrywki – dodał, lekko się krzywiąc na wspomnienie domówki u Chunghy.

\- Rozumiem, a tym bardziej, że to będą urodziny Soonyounga – powiedział, kompletnie nie wiedząc, jakie myśli zaprzątały głowę starszego.

W odpowiedzi tylko kiwnął głową. Po wyrzuceniu piętrzących się śmieci na plastikowych tacach, wrócili do poszukiwań. Jihoon przez kolejne dwie godziny przechodził kryzys, tracąc resztki nadziei na to, że znajdzie prezent. Gdyby był sam zapewne już dawno poddałby się, mając w głowie najczarniejsze scenariusze, w których dałby Soonyoungowi kupon rabatowy, co z pewnością nie byłoby prezentem godnym zapamiętania. Mniej więcej z takim nastawieniem przemierzał centrum handlowe, a przynajmniej do momentu, gdy ujrzał witrynę sklepową, gdzie znajdowało się coś godnego uwagi. Jihoon, aż stanął przy szybie i nie zważając na Chana, który nie zauważył, że tamten się zatrzymał, patrzył się na potencjalny prezent, czując, że to było właśnie to, czego szukał.

Złoty naszyjnik z niewielką, złotą gwiazdą, który wręcz emanował blaskiem na tle białej poduszki, gdzie był wyeksponowany. Według dopisku: medalion na szczęście. Jihoon pomyślał, że skoro Soonyoung doceniał ubrania po nim, a także na wieść o tym, że tamten miał od niego opaskę – w istocie miał ją przy sobie nawet w tym momencie – to naszyjnik będzie odpowiedni. Chłopak z pewnością bardziej ucieszy się z prezentu od serca, niż czegoś praktycznego. Choć cena z pewnością była ogromnym minusem, Jihoon już zdecydował. Naszyjnik kosztował 50 tysięcy won , ale dzięki oszczędnościom, będzie mógł go zakupić, a jeszcze starczy mu na składkę i wystarczającą ilość alkoholu. Dopiero wtedy zostanie bez grosza przy duszy.

\- Jeszcze raz, wielkie dzięki, że mi towarzyszyłeś – rzekł z wdzięcznością. Po zakupach udali się do osiedlowego parku, ponieważ bez względu na to, że spędzili ze sobą całe popołudnie, nie mieli czasu, żeby porozmawiać. – Cieszę się, że mam już to za sobą. Większość rzeczy robię na ostatnią chwilę, ale prezenty jednak wolę kupować wcześniej.

\- Też tak mam, więc całkowicie cię rozumiem – zgodził się z nim. Siedzieli na jednej z ławek w ciszy, jakby byli jedynymi ludźmi w okolicy. – I jak tam ogólnie u ciebie? Nadal chodzisz na treningi?

\- Chodzę regularnie. Tylko dzisiaj nie byłem, bo mieli mecz towarzyski – Jihoon się zaciął i przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien wspominać o incydencie sprzed kilku dni. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że tak, nie chcąc dłużej trzymać tego w sobie. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że nie obchodzi mnie czy Soonyoung pójdzie z Yuju na bal? – Chan przytaknął, nic nie mówiąc, chociaż tak naprawdę przez cały ten czas wiedział jakie uczucia kryły się w Jihoonie. – Tak naprawdę obchodzi mnie to bardziej, niż bym chciał. Ostatnio po treningu przyszła do Soonyounga i kleiła się do niego, a ja byłem, cholera, byłem zazdrosny, rozumiesz to? I właśnie wtedy napisałem do Yerim, że przyjdę do niej, tylko po to, żeby, nawet nie wiem. Myślałem, że poczuję się po tym lepiej, ale tak się nie stało. Przez to jest tylko gorzej pomiędzy mną a Soonyoungiem.

\- Dlaczego? – Chan chciał, żeby Jihoon powiedział to wszystko na głos, samemu powtórnie uświadamiając sobie pewne kwestie.

\- Był przybity tym, że się z nią spotkam, a wcześniej powiedział, że boi się, że moje uczucia do niej znowu wrócą – wydusił z siebie z trudem. Złapał się za głowę, czując się tym wszystkim przytłoczony. – Myślę, że on… – Nie potrafił dokończyć.

\- A ty?

\- Nie wiem, Chan – odpowiedział nieco histerycznie, nie musząc używać podniosłych nazw uczuć, żeby przesłanie było jasne.

 

*

 

Przez cały dzień Jihoon miał wątpliwości czy aby na pewno powinien iść na urodziny Yerim, ale skoro potwierdził swoje przybycie, nie zamierzał nie dotrzymywać obietnicy, a tym bardziej w wyjątkowy dla niej dzień. Godzinę przed imprezą zaczął się szykować – miał na sobie granatową koszulę od Chana i czarne, obcisłe spodnie, które podobno podkreślały jego atuty. Jednak Jihoonowi na tym nie zależało, dlatego miał na sobie schludne, pasujące do siebie ubrania, ale które mimo wszystko nie zabierały tchu w piersiach. Możliwe, że nawet nie miał na to nastroju, ponieważ im bliżej było do terminu urodzin, tym bardziej Soonyoung nie potrafił powstrzymać swoich wątpliwości. Z tego powodu konfrontacja z Mingyu zdawała się mniej przerażająca, ponieważ stwierdził, że skoro miał już za sobą pierwszą rozmowę, teraz mogło być tylko lepiej. W końcu nie szedł tam dla niego, tylko dla niej – w teorii, bo w praktyce – tylko pod wpływem impulsu. Jednak po przypomnieniu sobie, jak bardzo zależało Yerim na tym, aby znowu odnowić kontakt, pomyślał, że nie powinien podchodzić do tego w taki sposób i jego powodem została również chęć poprowadzenia normalnej rozmowy z dziewczyną. Oczywiście nie zamierzał na nowo się z nią zaprzyjaźniać, ponieważ w przypadku byłych, nie było to dobrym pomysłem; ale doprowadzenie ich relacji do momentu, gdy będą mogli na spokojnie komunikować się ze sobą, bez żalu i skrępowania, zdawało się być mądrą decyzją.

\- I wszystkiego najlepszego – dodał na koniec po złożeniu życzeń, po czym objął ją na zaledwie moment.

Nie chciał, aby Mingyu był na niego zły, że dobiera się do jego dziewczyny, ale jednak uściśnięcie dłoni lub w drugą stronę, pocałunek w policzek zdawały się być nie na miejscu. Od razu po tym wręczył jej prezent.

\- Mam otworzyć prezenty, dopiero gdy przyjdą wszyscy, ale już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że nawet torebka prezentowa jest śliczna – oznajmiła, zachwycając się zarówno jej barwą, jak i fakturą. – Fajnie, że pamiętałeś. W końcu to mój ulubiony kolor. I pasuje mi do stroju – dodała z uśmiechem.

Miała na sobie wrzosową sukienkę z lekkiego materiału, która odkrywała jej ramiona. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wyglądała zjawisko, ale nie widział potrzeby, aby ją komplementować.

Wspólnie z Yerim przedostali się do przestrzennego salonu, gdzie znajdowało się jeszcze dziesięć osób, w tym oczywiście Mingyu.

\- Jestem w szoku, że znowu się widzimy, a tak w ogóle to cześć – oznajmił, podchodząc do nich. – Jaki ten świat jest mały.

\- Cześć – odparł, witając się z nim uściśnięciem ręki. – I masz rację.

Całkowicie popierał jego stwierdzenie, ponieważ sam odnosił wrażenie, że powiązania ludzi w Bucheon były wyjątkowo bliskie, jakby wszyscy się znali. Chociaż tak być nie powinno, zważywszy na to, ze miasto liczyło prawie milion mieszkańców. Jednak patrząc na to, że jego znajomości kończyły się na trzech osiedlach, wszystko nabierało więcej sensu. Jihoon nie zamierzał wspominać o tym, że wiedział o tożsamości Mingyu od początku, stąd grał równie zdziwionego.

\- Znacie się? – Yerim nie wierzyła w zaistniałą sytuację, co było zrozumiałe.

\- Rozmawialiśmy zaledwie chwilę na treningu mojej starej drużyny – odpowiedział chłopak, a Jihoon zastanawiał się czy wiedział o tym, że był jej byłym. Jeżeli nie, to czy powinno to być wyjawione? – Myślałem, że to zbieżność imion, ale jednak nie. To nieważne, nie myślmy o przeszłości i po prostu dobrze się bawmy.

Najwyraźniej Mingyu był wyjątkowo wyrozumiały, gdyż nie sprawiał wrażenia złego czy chociażby nieprzyjemnego. W istocie prawie każdy czułby się zagrożony lub zwyczajnie zrobiłby awanturę, gdyby druga połówka zaprosiła swojego byłego partnera, ale Jihoon czuł się wyjątkowo spokojnie w towarzystwie ich dwójki. Tym razem nie trzęsły mu się ręce i nie czuł się tak, jakby zapomniał w taki sposób się mówi. Z każdym kolejnym wyzwaniem stawał się co raz pewniejszy siebie. Na początku z trudnością przeprowadzał rozmowę z Soonyoungiem czy z Chanem, jednak z biegiem czasu przełamywał się – poradził sobie z barierą, która zatrzymywała go przed zwierzaniem się, a nawet wyznał matce jakie trudności przechodził, zakolegował się z przyjaciółmi Soonyounga, zmierzył się z Yerim i Mingyu, przedstawienie się rodzicom Soonyounga też jakoś przetrwał. Nabrał pewnego doświadczenia w komunikacji z innymi, przez co dzisiejszego wieczora nie skompromitował się, tylko starał się rozmawiać z innymi i tak, jak powiedział Mingyu – dobrze się bawić. Pomogło mu w tym, że przyjęcie było nie tak wielkie; łącznie z nim piętnaście osób. Nie szczędził alkoholu, ale na szczęście nie zagalopował się. Wypił po prostu tyle, że przynajmniej na chwilę przestał myśleć o Soonyoungu i tym, jak mógł się czuć z tym, iż Jihoon w tym momencie spędzał czas z Yerim.

\- Nie chciałbyś zatańczyć? – Jihoon ocknął się dopiero w chwili, gdy dziewczyna powtórnie zadała to samo pytanie. – Jestem Hayi.

\- Jihoon – odpowiedział, wstając z kanapy i wbrew swojej niechęci do tańczenia, przystał na to.

Spędzili na prowizorycznym parkiecie kolejne dwie godziny, co jakiś czas robiąc sobie przerwę na rozmowę i wypicie kolejki mocniejszego alkoholu. Dziewczyna wyglądała na sympatyczną i bezpośrednią, była kilka centymetrów niższa od Jihoona i miała łagodne rysy twarzy. Z początku był przekonany, że była równolatką Yerim, ale jak się okazało, tak samo, jak on była w trzeciej klasie liceum. Wystarczyło zaledwie trochę czasu, aby dowiedzieć się tak wiele o drugiej osobie, a w szczególności, jeśli było się tak wylewną osobą, jak Hayi. Chociaż kto wie, mogło to być spowodowane wyłącznie dawką alkoholu, pod której wpływem wiele osób nagle zaczynało mówić, jak najęte. W pewnym stopniu dotykało to również Jihoona, ponieważ na trzeźwo z pewnością nie doszłoby do tego, aby dziewczyna opierała się o jego ramię podczas siedzenia na kanapie czy szczególnej bliskości podczas tańca. Nawet jeżeli co jakiś czas powracały do niego myśli, że to co robił nie było prawidłowe, po chwili spierał się ze samym sobą. Dlaczego niby miało to być czymś zły? Był wolny, nie składał nikomu żadnych wiążących obietnic, więc tak naprawdę mógł robić na co tylko miał ochotę; sądząc po postawie dziewczyny nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zaproponowała mu przespanie się. Jednakże dopóki wszystkie te rozważania przebiegały jedynie w jego głowie, nie zamierzał spławiać dziewczyny, ponieważ dzięki niej jego samoocena i samopoczucie przynajmniej na jeden wieczór powędrowały do góry.

\- Wolę się upewnić, bo nigdy nie wiadomo – zaczęła, tym razem również opierając się głową o jego ramię. – Jesteś wolny?

\- Jestem – odpowiedział, czując jej długie i miękkie włosy na swojej rozgrzanej skórze.

\- A nie chciałbyś się ze mną umówić?

Dopiero w tym momencie doszło do niego, że faktycznie zainteresował Hayi, aż do takiego stopnia. Jihoon nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że dziewczyna była niczym wyjęta z obrazka i całkowicie w jego typie, ponieważ prócz ładnej twarzy, miała drobną budowę i niewysoki wzrost, przez co czuł się przy niej pewnie. Przystanie na jej propozycję z pewnością przyniosłoby mu wiele korzyści, ale nawet pod wpływem alkoholu nie był na tyle wyrachowany, żeby się na to zgodzić. Kiedyś Soonyoung powiedział mu, że nie będzie spotykał się z nikim, w kim nie jest zakochany. Choć wtedy Jihoon nie pojmował jego logiki, tym razem zaczął ją rozumieć, zwyczajnie czując, że kolejne spotkanie z dziewczyną byłoby, najzwyczajniej w świecie, nie w porządku względem niej.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie jestem zainteresowany – odrzekł natychmiast. Pod wpływem alkoholu miał na tyle pewności siebie, aby powiedzieć to prosto z mostu. – Jeżeli nie chcesz, to nie musimy dłużej się wspólnie bawić.

\- Masz rację. To chyba nie ma sensu – oznajmiła, odsuwając się od niego. Nie wyglądała ani na rozczarowaną, ani na złą. – Szkoda, że taka okazja się zmarnowała, ale mówi się trudno – dodała, ostatni raz uśmiechając się w jego kierunku. – A już myślałam, że umówię się z przystojniakiem.

\- Dzięki za wspólną zabawę – odparł, ciesząc się, że jego odmowa nie spotkała się z furią lub szczególnym rozczarowaniem ze strony dziewczyny.

Hayi poszła zatańczyć z kimś innym, a Jihoon został sam, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Tańczenie nie było jego pasją, stąd po spędzeniu takiego czasu na parkiecie i wypiciu kilku butelek soju, był wycieńczony. Rozejrzał się wokół i zarejestrował, że towarzystwo nieznacznie się przerzedziło; jak się okazało zbliżała się druga w nocy, przez co kilka osób opuściło przyjęcie. Jihoona to nie zdziwiło, ponieważ duża część osób była z pierwszej klasy liceum, a w tym wieku większość nie mogła wracać do domu nad ranem, tym bardziej po zakrapianych domówkach. Po kilkukrotnych próbach zliczeniu gości na palcach, doliczył się do dziesięciu i odpłynął.

\- Hej, Jihoon – powiedziała Yerim, trzęsąc jego ramieniem. Po kilku sekundach otworzył oczy. – Jest już piąta i wszyscy już się zebrali do domów, dlatego stwierdziłam, że cię obudzę.

\- Nie powinienem usypiać. Przepraszam za sprawienie kłopotów – odpowiedział zażenowany. W przeciągu trzech godzin snu wytrzeźwiał na tyle, aby czuć się trochę niezręcznie w jej towarzystwie. – Też będę się już zbierał.

\- Dobrze, ale mam jedną prośbę. Mam nadzieję, że zgodzisz się na to, nawet jeżeli moje urodziny skończyły się kilka godzin temu. – Tak samo, jak Jihoon wyglądała na nieco zmieszaną. – Porozmawiajmy po ludzku o tym, co było między nami. Podczas zerwania nie zrozumiałeś tego, co mówiłam, dlatego chcę to wszystko sprostować. Wiem, że minęło prawie pół roku, ale czuję, że jeśli nie porozmawiamy, to do końca życia będę tego żałować.

\- Czy Mingyu nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu? – Mimo wszystko wolał zapytać. – Jestem twoim byłym, więc może być zły, że będziemy sami.

\- Rozmawiałam z nim o tym i powiedział, że nie – odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową. – W takim razie może pójdziemy na schodki?

\- Z chęcią zaczerpnę trochę świeżego powietrza – przytaknął, wspólnie kierując się na kamienne schody przed jej domem.

Niegdyś spędzali tu wieczory, rozmawiając na przeróżne tematy, a czasami po prostu siedząc, trzymając się za ręce i wpatrując się w zachód słońca. W tym miejscu również przeżyli swój pierwszy pocałunek, a Jihoon pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj. Gdy po trzecim spotkaniu odprowadził ją do domu, a później złożył na jej ustach krótki, pożegnalny pocałunek, myślał, że był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. W tamtym momencie to było dla niego szczytem marzeń. Choć tuż po zerwaniu to wspomnienie doprowadzało go do melancholii, w tym momencie wywoływało jedynie słaby uśmiech. Gdy jego uczucia do Yerim wyblakły, przeszłość nie zdawała się być już tak bolesna.

\- I jak się bawiłeś? – spytała, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak zacząć temat, który chciała poruszyć.

\- Dobrze, naprawdę, bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział, nie kłamiąc. Porozmawiał z kilkoma osobami, przez cały wieczór bawił się z Hayi i bez żadnych zgrzytów przebywał w jednym pomieszczeniu z Mingyu. To było dla niego w pełni satysfakcjonujące. – To pierwszy raz, gdy widzimy się o takiej godzinie.

\- Racja – przytaknęła, wyglądając na sfrustrowaną. – Przed chwilą chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, a teraz nagle mam pustkę w głowie. – Przybliżyła nogi do klatki piersiowej i oparła podbródek na kolanach. – Po pierwsze, znowu to powtórzę, ale kiedy byliśmy razem naprawdę byłam w tobie zakochana.

\- Nie musisz mnie pocieszać. – Nie uwierzył jej. – Jeśli chcesz szczerej rozmowy, to powiem to, co tak naprawdę myślę. Gdybyś była zakochana, nie umawiałabyś się z Mingyu wtedy, gdy nadal byliśmy razem.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy Jihoon powiedział na głos, że miał do niej żal. Nawet jeżeli zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich błędów, dostrzegał również te należące do dziewczyny. Wpatrywał się w niebo, które powoli się rozjaśniało, jakby chciał znaleźć w nim odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania.

\- Tym razem też mnie nie słuchasz. – Była nieugięta, a jej ton głosu niósł ze sobą determinację. Za wszelką cenę chciała mu przekazać to, czego wcześniej nie zdołała. – Przez dwa lata mówiłam ci cały czas, że cię kocham, ale ty w to nie wierzyłeś. W pewnym momencie już nie miałam siły. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam, jak powinnam ci udowodnić własne uczucia i wtedy pojawił się Mingyu. Wiem, że zanim zaczęłam się z nim spotykać, powinnam najpierw z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie wiedziałam, jak to zrobić. I za to przepraszam. – Yerim podniosła głowę i skierowała na niego spojrzenie. – Tak samo, jak przepraszam za to, że uderzyłam w twój czuły punkt. Nie powinnam cię obrażać, a tym bardziej, że nigdy tak nie uważałam. Pokochałam cię takim, jakim byłeś, a twój wzrost nie stanowił dla mnie żadnego problemu.

\- W takim razie dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

Ile razy nie myślał o tamtym wieczorze, przypominał sobie jej bolesne słowa. „Im starsi się stawaliśmy, tym mniej postrzegałam cię, jak mężczyznę”, „Odkąd byłam prawie tak wysoka, jak ty, zaczęłam postrzegać cię, jak brata”, „Gdybyś był przynajmniej te piętnaście centymetrów wyższy, byłbyś atrakcyjny”. Powtarzał je sobie każdego dnia, jak mantrę, która doprowadzała go do stanu, gdy nawet nie był zdolny do płaczu. Gdy patrzył w swoje odbicie, czując obrzydzenie i zastanawiając się dlaczego musiał urodzić się właśnie takim. Na wspomnienie o tamtych czasach, przeszła go nieprzyjemna gęsia skórka.

\- Chciałam cię do siebie zrazić, żebyś myślał, że nie jestem ciebie warta.

\- Przecież to najgłupsze, co mogłaś zrobić. – Wbrew pozorom w jego słowach nie dało się wyczuć wyrzutu, a ku zdziwieniu Yerim, uśmiechał się. – Przez ostatnie miesiące zmieniłem się, dlatego wierzę, że twoje uczucia były prawdziwe. Teraz, to ja powinienem cię przeprosić. Starałaś się z całych sił, a przez mój charakter i brak pewności siebie, myślałem, że mnie okłamujesz. Poza tym, w pewnym stopniu bałem się wziąć odpowiedzialność za to, że ktoś może na mnie polegać i darzyć mnie tak ogromnymi uczuciami, przez co tchórzyłem. – Cieszył się, że w końcu wyrzucili z siebie to, co nigdy nie zostało wypowiedziane. – Nie byłem dobrym chłopakiem, na którego mogłaś liczyć. Przepraszam cię za to.

\- Czyli od dzisiaj zgoda? Taka prawdziwa zgoda? – zapytała go, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. – Gdy spotkam cię na mieście będę mogła spytać, co u ciebie albo wysłać ci życzenia na urodziny, bez zastanawiania się czy nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu?

\- Jasne – przytaknął, ściskając jej dłoń. W przeciwieństwie do ich wcześniejszego spotkania, niemiał złamanego serca. Cały bród w jednej chwili rozpłynął się, a na jego miejsce wstąpiła lekkość i oczyszczenie. – Może i lepiej się stało, że usnąłem. Przynajmniej dzięki temu mieliśmy okazję, żeby porozmawiać po ludzku.

\- Masz rację – zgodziła się z nim, wyglądając na szczęśliwą. – Teraz już nie będę niczego żałować.

Yerim w dalszym ciągu pociągała go fizycznie, nawet teraz o piątej nad ranem, gdy miała cienie pod czasami, a na twarzy nie miała choćby grama makijażu, ubrana w biały podkoszulek i przylegające dresy, w których z pewnością spała. Jej uśmiech i szczerość przypominały Jihoonowi, co tak bardzo mu się w niej podobało. Jednak to była już przeszłość, ponieważ nie patrzył już na nią w ten sam sposób. Na chwilę obecną widział w niej jedynie piękną i wartościową dziewczynę, ale to wszystko; na jej widok nie zapierało mu tchu w piersiach, ani nie czuł dreszczy ekscytacji.

\- Myślę, że najwyższa pora, abym zbierał się do domu – powiedział, spoglądając na telefon komórkowy, który wskazywał na piątą trzydzieści. – Ja może i spałem, ale ty nie, dlatego powinnaś odpocząć. W końcu ogarnianie gości nie jest łatwym zadaniem.

\- Faktycznie. Czasami było to dość trudne, a w szczególności, gdy koleżanka wymiotowała i zamknęła się na klucz w łazience. Myślałam, że wykituję, przecież gdyby jej się coś stało, nie można byłoby tam wejść – opowiedziała mu, zabawnie się krzywiąc. – Ciesz się, że wtedy usnąłeś. Ci, którzy byli pijani zaczęli panikować, ale na szczęście niedługo po tym otworzyła drzwi, przespała się na chwilę w moim pokoju i przed czwartą poszła do swojego chłopaka. Jej rodzice raczej nie ucieszyliby się z takiego widoku.

\- Pewnie tak, ale niestety, prawie zawsze na jakiejś imprezie ktoś przesadzi. Dlatego dobrze, że jakoś sobie z nią poradziliście – odrzekł, w istocie ciesząc się, że nie był wtedy obecny. Z pewnością nie byłby przydatny, tylko zawadzałby tej części grupy, która przejęłaby inicjatywę. – W takim razie cześć.

\- Przyjaźń raczej nie wypali, co? – zaśmiała się, nieświadomie z odrobiną goryczy, a Jihoon wyczuł, że w głębi chciała, aby ich kontakt na nowo odżył.

Dziewczyna wierzyła w przyjaźń po związku, jednak on miał nieco odmienne zdanie.

\- Kiedyś chciałbym to rozważyć, ale na razie nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Osoba, na której mi zależy na razie nie jest na to gotowa i tylko sprawiłoby jej to przykrość, a tego nie chcę – odparł szczerze. Jako że do niedawna była istotnym elementem w jego życiu, czuł się zobowiązany do tego, aby nie kłamać. W gruncie rzeczy, w pewnym stopniu zawsze będzie dla niego ważna, ponieważ była jego pierwszą miłością. – Ale obiecuję, że nie jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Może być?

\- Może być. Trzymam cię za słowo – przytaknęła zadowolona z jego reakcji, a następnie odprowadziła go do furtki. – Trzymam kciuki za to, żeby wam się udało. Pewnie to brzmi trochę dziwnie, bo jestem twoją byłą, ale serio, chciałabym, żeby ci się ułożyło.

\- A ja życzę ci, żebyś była szczęśliwa z Mingyu.

Po pożegnaniu się z Yerim, czuł się wyjątkowo spokojnie, a cały ciężar nierozwiązanej dotąd sprawy, spadł mu z barków. Gdy wrócił do mieszkania było całkowicie jasno, dlatego zasunął rolety, a przed powtórnym uśnięciem w jego głowie widniały tylko dwie myśli. Pierwszą była obietnica przed samym sobą, że jak najprędzej porozmawia z Soonyoungiem, a drugą to, że chciał, aby słowa Yerim się sprawdziły. On również pragnął, aby jego sprawy się ułożyły, a najlepiej, gdyby wiązały się właśnie z osobą, która z dnia na dzień stawała coraz ważniejszą w jego życiu. Ostatecznie wszystko sprowadzało się do Soonyounga.

 

*

 

Jihoon był zmotywowany do tego, aby porozmawiać z chłopakiem, ale w przeciągu następnych dni nie miał ku temu okazji, ponieważ tamten zbywał go wyłącznie wiadomościami o treści: „Nie musisz się fatygować, żeby przychodzić na dzisiejszy trening” albo „Dzisiaj znowu jedziemy na mecz towarzyski, dlatego spotkamy się innym razem”. Nawet jeżeli nie powiedział tego wprost, po trzecim dniu z rzędu – gdy niby występowały dziwne okoliczności, uniemożliwiające ich spotkanie – Jihoon pojął, że Soonyoung potrzebował przestrzeni i chwili na własne przemyślenia, z pewnością odnoszących się do ich relacji. Jako, że Jihoon nie był osobą, która się narzucała, przystał na to i stwierdził, że dopóki tamten nie da mu znaku, nie będzie wychodził z inicjatywą. Po równym tygodniu jego obawy zwiększyły się, co dodatkowo spotęgowała wiadomość od Sujeong.

 

Od: Sujeong

„Dawno nie było cię na treningu. Coś się stało? Przez cały ten czas Soonyoung wygląda na przybitego. Razem z Kaeun martwimy się o ciebie, więc daj jakiś znak, że żyjesz.”

 

Pod wiadomością znajdowało się kilka emotikon ze smutną miną, a Jihoon nie wiedział, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć, dlatego kilkukrotnie zmieniał jej treść. Ostatecznie napisał, że jest z nim w porządku, a chwilowo nie może przychodzić na treningi ze względu na okoliczności, które nie zależały od niego; co nie było kłamstwem. Na końcu dodał, że chciałby, aby Sujeong poprosiła, żeby przekazała Seokminowi, aby opiekował się Soonyoungiem. Jej odpowiedzią zostało krótkie: „Możesz na niego liczyć”.

Przez kolejne dni jego telefon nie dawał znaków życia i powoli tracił nadzieję na to, że Soonyoung odezwie się do niego przed zawodami. Chociaż w tym przypadku powoli również zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy w ogóle powinien mu kibicować, a później iść na jego przyjęcie urodzinowe. Nie chciał go rozpraszać lub być natrętnym. Od urodzin Yerim intensywnie o nim myślał i nie mógł skoncentrować się na niczym innym, dlatego przez większość czasu spał. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób czasu będzie mijał szybciej, ale mylił się; leżenie w łóżku wyłącznie go dobijało. Jego optymizm i motywacja odnośnie wzięcia spraw swoje ręce diametralnie spadła, a gdyby nie przymuszenie Chana do tego, aby spotkał się z nim i z Suhyun, z pewnością w dalszym ciągu siedziałby w czterech ścianach, a jego jedynym zajęciem byłoby wyczekiwanie na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Soonyounga.

\- Wielkie dzięki, że mnie zaprosiliście. Zaczynałem powoli wariować w domu – powiedział, chwilę po przedstawieniu się Suhyun. – Ostatnio mam gorszę dni, to dlatego – poinformował ją zdawkowo, starając się uśmiechnąć.

\- Czasami lepiej spotkać się z kimś i przynajmniej na chwilę zapomnieć o problemach, niż być z tym samemu. – Miała łagodny i onieśmielony głos, który zdradzał jej charakter.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził radośnie Chan, ewidentnie ciesząc się, że udało mu się spotkać z aktualnie dwójką najbliższych mu osób. – Zamówmy coś pysznego, a później będziecie mieli okazję do tego, żeby lepiej się zapoznać.

Oboje zamówili mrożone kawy, a prócz tego Chan skusił się na ciasto marchewkowe i babeczkę, ponieważ nie ulegało wątpliwości, że lubił słodycze. W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, który za nimi nie przepadał i co ważniejsze, było go stać wyłącznie na najzwyklejszą kawę. Po zapłaceniu składki na przyjęcie-niespodziankę nie zostało mu prawie nic, z wyjątkiem niewielkiej kwoty na alkohol, która i tak mocno się zmniejszyła po zamówieniu najtańszej z możliwych rzeczy w Starbucksie.

\- Fajnie, że wyszliśmy gdzieś w trójkę – oznajmił Chan po zajęciu jednego ze stolików przy oknie. Mimo że była to znana sieć kawiarni, w ich okolicy nie była, aż tak oblegana, jak w centrum. – Dawno cię nie widziałem, Jihoon. Ale teraz już mi się nie wywiniesz i będę wyciągał cię tak często, jak tylko będzie to możliwe.

Suhyun wyglądała, jakby stresowała się tym jeszcze bardziej, niż Jihoon. W przeciwieństwie do niej nie panikował, ani nawet jeżeli mu się to zdarzało, jego gestykulacja nie wskazywała na to, co z pewnością zawdzięczał doświadczeniu nabranemu przez ostatnie miesiące.

\- Czasami możemy spotykać się w trójkę – zaproponowała, brzmiąc pewniej, niż przed chwilą.

Jihoon pomyślał, że jej nieśmiałość miała nieco inny wymiar, niż chociażby Kaeun. Podczas, gdy ta druga nie rozmawiała i stała na uboczu, Suhyun potrafiła zawierać głos i uczestniczyć w rozmowie, jednak z początku peszyła się przy tym.

\- Doceniam ten gest. Z wielką chęcią wybiorę się jeszcze gdzieś z wami – odpowiedział z wdzięcznością, a następnie stwierdził, że wykona pierwszy krok. Nawet jeżeli przełamanie pierwszych lodów było trudne, wierzył, że jako potencjalna dziewczyna Chana, była tego warta. – Chciałbym cię lepiej poznać, więc może opowiem coś o sobie.

\- Dobrze – kiwnęła głową, słuchając go w skupieniu, po czym sama pokrótce przestawiła swoje zainteresowania i opowiedziała co nieco o szkole, do której uczęszczała i jej planach na przyszłość.

Jihoon dowiedział się, że w podobieństwie do Chana była pilną uczennicą, która pochodziła z dobrej, prawniczej rodziny. Była zmotywowana, aby dostać się na wakacyjny staż, dzięki któremu prócz przyznania rocznego stypendium, w przyszłości będzie mogła wpisać do podania o pracę, że nabrała pewnego doświadczenia, nawet jeżeli była sprzedawcą w sklepie. Jednak co najważniejsze, z pewnością miało jej się to przydać do rekrutacji do najlepszego liceum w Bucheon. Prócz tego, dowiedział się, że śpiewała w lokalnym chórze, który zajmował bardzo dobre miejsca w konkurach krajowych. Wraz z dalszą częścią rozmowy dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej otwierała się na niego, a przy końcu spotkania prawie nie dało się wyczuć, aby stresowała się jego towarzystwem. Jako, że niedługo miała próbę wspólnie z Chanem odprowadzili ją, aż do drzwi budynku, a później zostali sami.

\- Skoro nie ma z nami Suhyun, to w końcu mogę powiedzieć to, co chciałem przez cały ten czas – zaczął, lekko potrząsając Jihoonem. Zatrzymali się na parkingu przed salą prób, gdzie nie było zawadzających gapiów. – Nie czekaj, aż Soonyoung się odezwie. Idź do niego, choćby teraz.

\- Nie wygaduj głupot – odparł, nawet nie reagując na to, że dłoń Chana w dalszym ciągu opierała się o jego ramię. – Jeżeli chciałby, to odezwałby się.

\- On pewnie podchodzi do tego w ten sam sposób – nadal obstawiał przy swoim. Był nad wyraz poważny. – Jeżeli chciałbyś się z nim porozmawiać, już dawno zrobiłbyś to.

\- Wiesz, że chcę, tylko…

Chan faktycznie miał rację. Zamiast zamartwiać się w pojedynkę, któryś z nich powinien się przełamać, żeby wszystko powróciło na dawny tor. Choć tym razem to Soonyoung był sprawcą ich chwilowego braku kontaktu, powtórka z wyjazdu nad morze nie powinna mieć miejsca. Wtedy przyczyną zazdrości była Yuju, a teraz Yerim – tak naprawdę wszystko przebiegało w jednakowy sposób, nawet jeżeli miejsce i okoliczności były nieco inne.

\- Nie szukaj wymówek, tylko idź do niego. – Gdyby nie jego wsparcie i upór, Jihoon nie miałby tyle siły, aby sprostać niektórym sprawom. – Poza tym, akurat przypadkiem jesteśmy na osiedlu, gdzie mieszka.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, co? – zapytał retorycznie, w końcu zrzucając jego dłoń, teatralnie wyswobadzając się z jego uścisku.

\- Może tak, może nie – odpowiedział głosem niewiniątka, szczerząc się, jak do sera, a Jihoonowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak spełnienie jego prośby. – Kto wie.

\- W takim razie idę do niego. Jest za dziesięć, a powinien być w domu koło dwudziestej, więc nie powinienem się z nim minąć.

\- Powodzenia, kumplu! – zawołał z daleka Chan, wykonując taniec, który w teorii miał służyć dopingowaniu, a w praktyce jedynie wywołał śmiech i zażenowanie. – Napisz, jak się pogodzicie.

W odpowiedzi wyłącznie uniósł kciuki do góry, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi, a później ruszył w kierunku domu Soonyounga. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co powinien mu powiedzieć, ale stwierdził, że nie będzie nad tym więcej zastanawiać, ponieważ, gdy stanie przed nim, jego perfekcyjnie ułożone w głowie zdania, nie będą miały pokrycia z tym, co powie na głos. Był na tyle zmotywowany, że przed stanięciem przed drzwiami frontowymi, nie odwrócił się, ani nie próbował uciec, tylko praktycznie od razu nacisnął dzwonek do drzwi. Dopiero wraz z usłyszeniem przekręcającego się klucza, jego serce podskoczyło prawie że do gardła.

\- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się z matką Soonyounga, a po chwili dotarło do niego, że chłopaka mogło go nie być w domu, a takiego obrotu spraw wcześniej nie przewidywał.

\- Dobry wieczór – odparła, wpuszczając go do środka. – Soonyoung nie wspominał, że masz przyjść. Dopiero wrócił z treningu i właśnie bierze prysznic.

\- Ah, rozumiem – powiedział, w głębi czując ulgę, ale jednocześnie wzrastający poziom stresu. – Byłem w okolicy, a że mam do niego pewną sprawę, to pomyślałem, że zajdę bez wcześniejszego poinformowania.

\- To żaden problem. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć – zapewniła, nie chcąc go niepotrzebnie forsować. – Możesz poczekać w pokoju Soonyounga, bo obstawiam, że siedzenie z nami w salonie byłoby trochę niezręczne.

\- Faktycznie, wolę poczekać na górze – odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą, powtórnie ciesząc się z charakteru kobiety, która nie napierała na niego. – Dziękuję za zrozumienie.

\- Nie krępuj się i idź na górę – oznajmiła, na wszelki wypadek pytając jeszcze czy nie chciałby się czegoś napić, a później zostawiła go samego.

Jihoon usiadł na kanapie i kompletnie nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, dlatego siedział z maksymalnie wyprostowanymi plecami, chociaż nie było to dla niego wygodną pozycją, ponieważ na ogół siedział po turecku. Jednakże w tym momencie nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, więc był wygięty niczym struna i wpatrywał się w drzwi do pokoju, samemu nie będąc pewnym czy chciał, aby Soonyoung przyszedł, jak najprędzej, czy jak najpóźniej. Po usłyszeniu kroków jedyne do czego był zdolny, to znieruchomienie i nerwowe przełknięcie śliny.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie – wydusił Soonyoung, stojąc w progu po wcześniejszym, nieruchomym wpatrywaniu się w Jihoona.

\- Powinienem wcześniej zadzwonić i spytać czy mogę cię odwiedzić, ale bałem się, że się nie zgodzisz – wyznał, zastanawiając się czy powinien wstać, bo chłopak w dalszym ciągu stał w drzwiach, dopiero po jego słowach, zamykając je za sobą. – Nie mogłem już dłużej wytrzymać, dlatego przyszedłem.

\- Właściwie, powinienem odezwać się do ciebie wcześniej, ale… – Zamilkł tuż przed wyjawieniem przyczyny swojego zachowania.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić – wyprzedził go, podchodząc do niego, a następnie mocno go przytulił. Mając głowę na wysokości jego szyi bez problemu wyczuł jego szybko bijące serce. – Przez zazdrość o Yuju napisałem do Yerim. Byłem na jej urodzinach, a później rozmawialiśmy, ale to nie jest już to samo, co kiedyś. Moje uczucia do niej nie wróciły. Życzyłem jej wszystkiego najlepszego z Mingyu i na tym się skończyło. Nie czułem się zraniony, wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, a później postanowiliśmy, że na razie spotykanie się ze sobą, nawet koleżeńskie nie ma sensu.

\- Przecież chciała, żebyście na nowo zaczęli utrzymywać kontakt.

\- To prawda, ale nie zgodziłem się na to, bo wiem, że sprawia ci to przykrość – odpowiedział, w dalszym ciągu obejmując Soonyounga, który dopiero w tym momencie odwzajemnił to, jeszcze ściślej przylegając do niego. – Przestało mi na niej zależeć. W przeciwieństwie do tego, jak zależy mi na tobie.

Po wyznaniu tak krępujących uczuć, tym razem to Jihoon zamilkł, czując, że cała jego twarz płonęła. Jednakże objęcie Soonyounga były komfortowe i przyjemne, przez co po chwili przestał się przejmować własnymi słowami. Wiedział, że jemu mógł to wyjawić, ponieważ ufał mu, jak nikomu innemu. Wypowiedzenie na głos prawdy, nie mogło być wstydem.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, że było mi przykro – oznajmił takim głosem, że Jihoona przeszły dreszcze. – Ja też byłem po prostu piekielnie zazdrosny.

Po utwierdzeniu się w przekonaniu, że Soonyoung przechodził to samo, co on, czuł, że są jeszcze bliżej siebie, niż kiedykolwiek.

 

*

 

Po rozmowie z Soonyoungiem ich relacja na nowo się poprawiła, dlatego przez ostatni tydzień intensywnie uczestniczył w treningach, wspólnie z Sujeong i Kaeun omawiając strategię dopingowania oraz wspólnie ustalając ostatnie sprawy, które musieli załatwić na przyjęcie-niespodziankę. Choć Sujeong z większością spraw poradziła sobie sama, na zakupy do sklepu spożywczego udali się w trójkę, ponieważ samo uniesienie reklamówek z zakupami, było dużym wyzwaniem. Prócz tego przygotowanie jedzenia dla takiej ilości osób nie było łatwym zadaniem, ale z pomocą Wonwoo oraz Seokmina uporali się ze wszystkim w jeden wieczór na dzień przed wydarzeniem. Wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik, a jedynym, co pozostało było odliczanie godzin do długo wyczekiwanego meczu.

Tym razem mecz był dla Jihoona o stokroć bardziej stresujący, ponieważ jako że od tamtego czasu ich relacja się pogłębiła, on także pragnął zwycięstwa, na które Soonyoung z pewnością zasługiwał. Prócz tego wraz z obserwowaniem treningów drużyny i ujrzenia na własne oczy, jak wiele wysiłku i starań w niego wkładali, nie chciał, aby te wszystkie godziny ćwiczeń poszły na marne. Zarówno stary, podstawowy skład, jak i nowi rezerwowi próbowali przez ten niedługi okres zgrać się i wspólnymi siłami dostać się do ćwierćfinałów krajowych. Jednak bez względu na to, że zarówno fizycznie, jak i technicznie każdy z zawodników był świetnie przygotowany, w grę wchodziła również siła psychiczna, która w tym momencie mogła być zachwiana; czego przyczyną mógł być fakt, że ich drużyna odpadała za każdym razem właśnie na tym etapie. Mimo wszystko zarówno Jihoon, jak i reszta szczerze wierzyli w ich zwycięstwo, mając nadzieję, że trema i wszystkie obawy związane z ewentualnym niepowodzeniem, nie przejmą nad nimi kontroli.

\- Tym razem też udało nam się zająć dobre miejsca – oznajmiła Sujeong, podchodząc do Jihoona, Chana i Suhyun, po wcześniejszym przedstawieniu się. – Swoją drogą, masz ten baner?

\- Mam – odpowiedział, pokazując jej karton pomalowany na czarno, na którym widniała nazwa drużyny oraz krótkie: „Do boju”, oczywiście w złotej barwie. – Chyba może być. Nie mam zbyt wielkiego talentu plastycznego, ale mama stwierdziła, że wyszło okej.

\- Oczywiście, że jest, jak w porządku, ale pierwsze co pomyślałam to, że jest bardzo w twoim stylu – odparła z uśmiechem. Po dotarciu z pozostałą dwójką do Kaeun, pochwaliła się swoim małym dziełem sztuki. – A ten baner jest w moim.

Treść może i brzmiała bardzo podobnie, ale sam wygląd kompletnie różnił się od jego minimalizmu. Sujeong nie szczędziła złotego brokatu, a napisy można było rzecz, że były kaligrafią. Największym zaskoczeniem było narysowanie każdego zawodnika w taki sposób, że bez problemu można było ich rozróżnić. Wbrew pozornemu kiczowi wszystko było skomponowane ze smakiem i wyglądało przejrzyście.

\- Siedziałam nad nim kilka dni, ale myślę, że było warto – oznajmiła, wyraźnie zadowolona z efektu końcowego. – Jeśli chłopaki nie mieliby nic przeciwko, to chciałabym, aby położyli to gdzieś w klubie.

\- To świetny pomysł, serio – rzekł Chan, z otwartymi ustami przyglądając się pracy Sujeong. – Wow. Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem.

\- Dziękuję – odparła, odkładając baner na bok, a po chwili skierowała wzrok na Seokmina, który jako pierwszy wyszedł na boisko, aby przygotować się do rozgrzewki. – W końcu przyszli. Rany, ale się ekscytuję.

Z kolei Soonyoung szedł na samym końcu, szukając wzrokiem Jihoona, a niedługo po tym odnalazł go i pomachał mu energicznie. Jihoon chciał go wesprzeć nie tylko poprzez baner, który służył dopingowaniu całej drużyny, dlatego założył na głowę opaskę od chłopaka, będącą jego amuletem. Soonyoung z pewnością docenił ten gest, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać i z jeszcze większym zdeterminowaniem, niż zazwyczaj przystąpił do rozgrzewki oraz próbnych rzutów.

\- Podobno są dobrzy, a w zeszłym roku dostali się do następnego etapu – poinformował ich Chan, wpatrując się w drugą część boiska, gdzie ćwiczyła drużyna przeciwna. – Ale to nieważne. I tak ich zmiażdżymy.

\- Zmiażdżymy na drobny mak! – zawtórowała mu Sujeong, a Jihoon po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że w kwestii głośnego dopingowania byli do siebie niezwykle podobni.

Przez całą rozgrzewkę Jihoon wpatrywał się w Soonyounga, nie mogąc nacieszyć oczu. Oglądając go na boisku, czuł się oczarowany i zrelaksowany, jednakże wraz z usłyszeniem dźwięku oznajmiającego początek rozgrywki jego chwilowy spokój rozprysł się niczym bańka mydlana. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego meczu, ten już od samego początku był bardziej agresywny i intensywny. Obie drużyny raz po razie trafiały kolejne punkty, a różnice choć z początku były niezauważalne, po drugiej kwarcie przeciwnicy znacząco wyszli na prowadzenie.

\- DO BOJU BUCHEON! – Chan i Sujeong wspólnie z innymi mieszkańcami miasta zaczęli wykrzykiwać dopingujące zwroty, a Jihoon jedną ręką trzymał wysoko baner, a na palcach drugiej ręki mocno trzymał kciuki.

Pod wpływem głośnego dopingu drużyna Soonyounga nieco nadgoniła punkty, jednakże w dalszym ciągu byli w tyle. Połowa z nich była wycieńczona, dlatego podczas trzeciej kwarty wkroczyli rezerwowi na czele z Jisoo, który był bardzo obiecującym zawodnikiem. Jako że zbierali energię podczas całej pierwszej połowy, w zatrważającym tempie nadgonili przeciwników, a ich szansa na wygraną na nowo stała się być bardzo realna. Przez całą trzecią kwartę Soonyoung siedział na ławce rezerwowej, żeby odzyskać energię. Wyglądał na wymordowanego, co było zrozumiałe, ponieważ na boisku dawał z siebie wszystko, ale właśnie w tym momencie Jihoon pomyślał, że wyglądał najlepiej – z czerwonymi od zmęczenia policzkami, które podkreślało, jak bardzo się starał i spojrzeniem pełnym determinacji. Jego zapał nie gasnął choćby na chwilę, a gdy w czwartej kwarcie na nowo pojawił się na boisku, odżył na nowo, po raz kolejny stając się solidnym filarem ofensywy. Choć jego atak z Wonwoo zazwyczaj były dość schematyczny, tym razem stało się coś niespodziewanego. Soonyoung wycofał się do linii rzutów za trzy punkty i wycelował do kosza, jednak w tym samym momencie zawodnik z drużyny przeciwnej ruszył na niego z taką prędkością, że chłopak po chwili wylądował z impetem na ziemię.

\- Faul!

Nawet jeżeli Soonyoung leżał na ziemi, a chwilę temu został wręcz wgnieciony w posadzkę, uśmiechał się, jak szaleniec, ponieważ trafił do kosza za trzy punkty, a w dodatku otrzymał rzut wolny.

\- Mogę dalej grać – powiedział, a właściwie Jihoon to wywnioskował, ponieważ bez większych problemów wstał na równe nogi, nie korzystając z pomocy kolegów z drużyny. – Nic mi nie jest – na potwierdzenie tego spojrzał na Jihoona i pokazał kciuk do góry, dzięki czemu mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

\- Uff, jak dobrze, że wszystko z nim w porządku – oznajmiła, lada moment dołączając do dopingowania drużyny poprzez klaskanie z pozostałymi kibicami.

Soonyoung celnie trafił, dzięki czemu podczas jednej akcji zarobił cztery punkty na ich konto. Jego sfaulowanie nie poszło marne, ponieważ po dostrzeżeniu przez resztę drużyny, że mają duże szanse na wygraną, zostali popchnięci do ruszenia na przód. Jako, że był to jego pierwszy udany rzut za trzy punkty przez całą karierę, nieświadomie zainspirował resztę i w ten sposób cały, bardzo intensywny od początku do końca, mecz zakończył się sporą różnicą punktów – 98 do 115. Lepszego prezentu urodzinowego Soonyoung nie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Po dzisiejszej wygranej trzymał emocje na wodzy, jednakże w podobieństwie do poprzedniego razu również wskoczył na plecy Seokmina i przez dobre dziesięć minut biegali po hali, chociaż miny mieli takie, jakby w dalszym ciągu nie wierzyli w to, co dokonali. Po raz pierwszy od czterech lat pokonali swoistą klątwę i zakwalifikowali się do ćwierćfinałów krajowych. Jihoon wierzył w nich przez cały czas, jednak dopiero po usłyszeniu wiwatów przyjaciół oraz kilkukrotnym spojrzeniu na tablicę wyników, doszło do niego, że to wszystko było prawdą, a Soonyoung pokonał kolejny krok w celu spełnienia swojego marzenia.

\- Muszę wam powiedzieć jaki jest plan – zaczęła Sujeong, zwracając się do Chana i Suhyun, którzy jeszcze nie zostali w niego wtajemniczeni. – Pójdziemy teraz do chłopaków, żeby im pogratulować. Potem trochę się ogarną, czyli wiadomo prysznic i tak dalej, więc pewnie tak za czterdzieści minut będą gotowi. Powiedzieliśmy Soonyoungowi, że robimy małe opijanie zwycięstwa z chłopakami z drużyny, mną, Kaeun i Jihoonem, a tak naprawdę pojedziemy na działkę. Tylko najlepiej, gdyby wszyscy byli przed nami. Seungcheol powiedział, że raz dwa doprowadzi się do porządku, a później będziecie mogli pojechać za nim, bo to podobno kawałek od miasta, a tak będzie szybciej. Ale jak coś, to nie jest tak daleko, jakieś czterdzieści minut drogi.

\- Okej – przytaknął Chan. Faktycznie ten plan wydawał się być najbardziej sensowny. – Czyli poczekamy na Seungcheola na dole.

\- I jeszcze jedno, to do ciebie Jihoon. Jak coś, to niby jedziesz z Seungcheolem, Minghao i nowymi, bo Soonyoung będzie wypytywał czemu nie jedziesz autem z nim, Wonwoo i Kaeun.

\- Zapamiętam – obiecał jej, w dalszym ciągu będąc podekscytowanym występem Soonyounga oraz tym, że lada moment będzie mógł mu pogratulować twarzą w twarz.

Tym razem po zobaczeniu Yuju, która właśnie żegnała się z Soonyoungiem nie czuł, aż takiej zazdrości, ponieważ po rozmowie uwierzył, że była wyłącznie jego koleżanką. Jihoon postanowił nie szukać drugiego dna i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaufać najbliższym mu osobom. Dzięki takiej postawie miał nadzieję, że on również będzie zasługiwał na to samo, a jak relacja z Soonyoungiem będziesz trwalsza i stała, bez niepotrzebnych cichych dni czy kłótni o nieistniejące sprawy.

\- To był genialny mecz – powiedział z uśmiechem, tym razem również wręczając mu ulubiony napój. Powoli stawało się to ich nową tradycją. – Gratuluję. Byłeś świetny.

\- Dziękuję – odrzekł i nie zważając na pozostałych, przytulił go w podobny sposób, jak wtedy, gdy byli sami.

Czuł deja vu, ponieważ po poprzednim meczu Soonyoung także go objął, jednak w przeciwieństwie do tamtego czasu, teraz Jihoon nie wyrywał się z jego uścisku, ani też nie poprosił go o to, żeby przestał. Wokół nich i tak był tłum, a nawet jeżeli ktokolwiek zwróciłby na nich uwagę, czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Dopóki można było to motywować zwyczajnymi, przyjacielskimi gratulacjami, nie widział w tym nic złego. Przynajmniej przez chwilę chciał nacieszyć się Soonyoungiem, a w szczególności, gdy chciał mu przekazać trochę ciepła, związanego z dumą jaką go rozpierała po ich zwycięstwie.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny – powiedział to na tyle cicho, że tylko Soonyoung mógł to usłyszeć.

\- Widziałem, że kibicowałeś mi cały czas. To wiele dla mnie znaczyło – odparł wprost do jego ucha, a Jihoon czuł na swojej skórze jego oddech. Z kolei to zachowanie można było uargumentować wszechobecnym hałasem. Dobre sobie. – A tak w ogóle, to... – Soonyoung przełknął ślinę, co wskazywało na to, że się denerwował, chociaż nie można było tego wyczuć w jego głosie. – Nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie wzroku. Wyglądasz świetnie.

\- Dzięki, ale… serio, dziękuję – odpowiedział, walcząc ze sobą, ponieważ nie potrafił przyjmować komplementów. Jednakże czując, że słowa Soonyounga były szczerze, pozostało mu jedynie cieszyć się, że właśnie tak uważał.

Zgodnie ze swoimi wcześniejszymi planami starał się wyglądać „szykownie”, jednak po odwiedzeniu Chana z zamierzeniem pożyczenia koszuli, skończyło się na tym, że miał na siebie od niego cały komplet ubrań. Choć z początku po zobaczeniu własnego odbicia w koszuli z kołnierzykiem, opiętych spodniach i eleganckich butach, z którymi z pewnością nie były stare adidasy, czuł się trochę dziwnie, ale dopóki Chan twierdził, że wygląda bardzo dobrze, stwierdził, że nie będzie niczego zmieniał. Początkowo chciał go przekonać do nałożenia kremu bb, który według jego słów: „Nie był żadnym wstydem w dzisiejszych czasach, ponieważ mężczyźni dbali o siebie”, Jihoon nie chciał przesadzać. Dlatego wystarczyło mu ubranie się w coś całkowicie innego, niż tshirt i najzwyklejsze dżinsy i zgodzenie się na propozycję chłopaka, żeby starannie ułożył jego włosy. Efekt końcowy był bardziej, niż zadowalający, a Jihoon pierwszy raz w życiu z chęcią spoglądał na samego siebie.

\- Powinniśmy się już zbierać – oznajmił Seokmin, na co automatycznie odsunęli się od siebie.

Jihoon zastanawiał się czy zrobił to specjalnie, czy też wyłącznie ze względu na plan Sujeong, ale wolał nie znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ponieważ istniała szansa pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt, że wówczas jego niechęć do chłopaka, wzrosłaby jeszcze bardziej.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia gdzieś za półtorej godziny, dobrze mówię? – zapytał Soonyoung, jak zwykle, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Tak. Do zobaczenia.

Po krótkim pożegnaniu się z chłopakiem, stanął obok Chana i Suhyun łudząc się, że nie widzieli jego objęcia z Soonyoungiem, które w istocie było dłuższe, niż przytulenie po złożeniu gratulacji. Jednakże na szczęście po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nawet jeżeli to ujrzeli, komentarz nie miałby żadnego sensu. Dopóki tak naprawdę pomiędzy nimi nie było żadnych deklaracji, nikt nie miał podstaw do tego, aby krzywo na nich patrzeć. Tak długo, jak byli wyłącznie przyjaciółmi, nawet trzymającymi się za ręce lub usypiającymi w swoich ramionach, wszystko było w porządku.

Zgodnie ze słowami Sujeong, Seungcheol doprowadził się do porządku w zatrważającym tempie. Z początku Jihoon go nawet nie poznał, bo miał na sobie białą koszulę, muszkę i materiałowe spodnie, co najmniej, jakby szykował się na wesele lub inną, ważną uroczystość.

\- Nie patrzcie tak na mnie – obruszył się, co standardowo wywołało rozbawienie u pozostałych. – Już rozpinam koszulę, żeby nie było, że się wystroiłem.

\- Nikt cię o to nie prosił – oznajmił Minghao, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech. Jako jedyny starał się nie docinać swojemu przyjacielowi mową niewerbalną, lecz z marnym skutkiem.

Po odpięciu kilku guzików i pozbyciu się muszki, wyglądał mniej odświętnie i zdecydowanie bardziej swobodnie.

\- Oczywiście, tak sobie mówcie – odparł z typowym dla niego przekąsem, chociaż tak naprawdę nie był na nich obrażony. – Ale zobaczycie, że właśnie dzięki temu strojowi poznam dzisiaj jakąś ładną dziewczynę. Zakład?

Jako, że nikt mu nie odpowiedział, wyłącznie przewrócił oczami, a następnie dość pokaźną grupą skierowali się na parking, gdzie czekała na nich pozostali zaproszeni goście. Z wyjątkiem pojedynczych przypadków, które kierowały się prosto na działkę Seungcheola, większość osób przyszła już wcześniej, żeby wspierać Soonyounga i pozostałych z trybun. Jihoona nieznacznie przytłoczyła ilość osób, co dodatkowo potwierdziło się w momencie, gdy dosłownie, dość pokaźny sznur samochodów ruszył za Seungcheolem. Tak, jak powiedziała Sujeong, byli na miejscu po czterdziestu minutach. Chociaż nawet jeżeli zajęłoby im to choćby i dwie godziny, widok, który ich zastał był na tyle uderzający, że człowiek od razu zapomniałby o przebytych kilometrach.

O ile Jihoon domyślał się, że Sujeong zorganizuje przyjęcie-niespodziankę bez żadnych błędów, tak nie wiedział, że jej status „dobrej organizatorki” był na tak wysokim poziomie. Działka znajdowała się na dużej powierzchni, a na środku znajdowała się przestrzenna, drewniana altana, która z pewnością pomieści wszystkich gości. Prócz zwykłego oświetlenia, którym były lampki, zadbano również o neony i przenośne oświetlenie, dzięki któremu nie musieli obawiać się ciemności. Jako, że mecz rozpoczął się o osiemnastej, urodziny Soonyounga miały zacząć się po trzech godzinach; a zważywszy na to, że sierpień wielkimi krokami zbliżał się do końca, o tej porze Słońce zachodziło już za horyzontem. W rogu altany znajdowały się głośniki, a na stołach rozłożone były talerze i sztućce, a także jedzenie, z którego jedynie należało zdjąć folię ochronną. Po przyniesieniu pierwszej, darmowej partii alkoholu, która chłodziła się w niewielkim domku, znajdującym się za drewnianą konstrukcją, nie pozostało im nic innego, niż wyczekiwanie na solenizanta.

\- Idą – usłyszał to jednej z zebranych osób, po czym nagle wszyscy zebrani zamilkli.

Chwilę po tym znalazł się przed nim Soonyoung, który nieco zdezorientowany rozglądał się po wszystkich, po czym tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i skomentował to jednym słowem:

\- Zwariowaliście.

Choć zgodnie z kalendarzem nie były to jego urodziny, aby wprowadzić wszystkich w nastrój, w ustalonym wcześniej momencie zaczęli śpiewać „Sto lat”, po czym zjedli wspólnie tort, a następnie wszyscy goście po kolei zaczęli składać mu życzenia i wręczać prezenty. Jako, że osób nie było mało, Soonyoung odłożył torby prezentowe na bok, oznajmiając, że na razie chciałby, aby wszyscy dobrze się bawili, zamiast czekali na niego. Zgodnie z jego życzeniem część osób, która od niego odchodziła, kierowała się na prowizoryczny parkiet. Znajomych Soonyounga była taka ilość, że ludzie bez problemu zajmowali się sobą i nie dawało się wyczuć jakiejś niezręczności związanej z tym, iż nie wszyscy się tu znali. Przyjęcie chłopaka przypominało bardziej niedużą dyskotekę, aniżeli domówkę, co najwyraźniej bardzo mi odpowiadało.

\- Dawno nie byłem w klubie, dlatego wielkie dzięki, że moje urodziny będą wyglądały właśnie w taki sposób – powiedział radośnie do Seokmina oraz Sujeong, nie myląc się, że to właśnie oni byli osobami, dzięki którym jego święto było tak hucznie zorganizowane. – Trafiliście w dziesiątkę.

\- Skoro tak, to cieszę się – odparła zadowolona Sujeong, a następnie złożyła mu życzenia.

Jihoon stwierdził, że wręczy mu prezent jako ostatni, dlatego dobre pół godziny wpatrywał się w Soonyounga, a konkretniej temu czy jeszcze ktoś do niego podchodzi, w międzyczasie ze znużenia zapychając się krakersami. Gdy utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że już nikt więcej nie zamierzał do niego podchodzić, skierował się do niego, zastanawiając się w jaki sposób powinien złożyć mu życzenia i co ważniejsze – czy prezent był trafiony.

\- Prócz standardowego zdrowia, szczęścia i pomyślności, chciałbym życzyć ci sukcesów w czym, tylko sobie zapragniesz. Żebyś był z siebie dumny, piął się co raz wyżej i uśmiechał się każdego dnia właśnie, tak, jak teraz – powiedział, wręczając mu prezent, jednak Soonyoung wyłącznie pokręcił głową, co było dla niego niezrozumiałe. – Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic się nie stało. – Przez dłuższy czas krzyżowali spojrzenia, jednocześnie się uśmiechając. – Dziękuję za życzenia, tylko mam do ciebie prośbę.

\- Jaką?

\- Chciałbym, żebyś je powtórzył o północy, gdy faktycznie wybiją moje urodziny – odpowiedział, po czym oddał Jihoonowi torbę prezentową. – Z prezentem tak samo. Chciałbym go zobaczyć w urodziny. Może tak być?

\- Oczywiście, że może – przytaknął, w głębi czując się wyjątkowy i doceniony.

W końcu jako jedyny miał okazję, żeby być z nim w tym ważnym momencie, a jego prezent nie został rzucony do kilkudziesięciu innych podarunków.

\- Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czy nie będziesz zły, jeśli zatańczę z Yuju lub inną dziewczyną?

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym, więc nie zadawaj głupich pytań – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Ich relacja choć z pozoru było wyłącznie czysto przyjacielską, powoli nabierała innego kształtu. – Nie będę. No chyba, że przeze mnie będziesz olewał resztę. To twój dzień, dlatego powinieneś bawić się ze wszystkimi.

\- Okej. Niech tak będzie, ale później i tak do ciebie przyjdę – rzekł podczas krótkiego objęcia, a następnie rozeszli się we dwie strony.

Zazwyczaj czuł na sobie spojrzenie Seokmina, lecz tym razem dostrzegł, że prawdopodobnie przez cały ten czas przyglądał mu się ktoś inny; ktoś z kim nie zmienił, choćby słowa, a mianowicie – Jisoo. Kompletnie nie wiedział dlaczego chłopak miałby to robić, ale wraz z chwilą, gdy zauważył, że Jihoon spogląda w jego kierunku, odwrócił wzrok i wrócił do rozmowy ze swoją grupą znajomych. Czy razem z Soonyoungiem byli zbyt oczywiści? Przez moment zaniepokoiło to Jihoona, ale wraz z odnalezieniem Chana i Suhyun, przestał o tym myśleć, chcąc skoncentrować się na bliskich i wspólnej zabawie. To nie był czas i miejsce na bzdurne domysły, które wyłącznie popsuły jego wyjątkowo dobry humor.

\- Czyli co, zaczynamy nasze, pierwsze wspólne picie? – zapytał Chan i tak znając odpowiedź, podczas rozlewania alkoholu do dwóch kieliszków. – Wolę zapytać, na pewno nie pijesz? – z kolei to pytanie skierował do Suhyun.

\- Nie, co ty – odpowiedziała, zaczesując kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Nigdy nie piłam i na razie nie zamierzam. Obiecałam rodzicom, że wrócę w jednym kawałku.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział, po czym wypił na raz kieliszek, nawet się nie krzywiąc, a po chwili nalewając sobie kolejny.

\- Przystopuj, Chan – upomniał go przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie zamierzał mu pozwolić na to, żeby przesadził.

\- Nalewam sobie na później, spokojnie no – odparł, unosząc ręce w geście obronnym.

\- Mi też możesz nalać – wtrącił się Seungcheol, dosiadając się do ich trójki. Po zauważeniu Suhyun od razu się rozweselił, ponieważ najwyraźniej z początku nie zauważył, że siedziała z nimi dziewczyna. – Jestem Seungcheol. Miło mi. Pewnie zauważyłaś, ale grałem dzisiaj w meczu – dodał, nieumiejętnie starając się przypodobać Suhyun.

Za Seungcheolem stał Minghao, który wyraźnie załamany nie chciał patrzeć na jego podryw, dlatego przyglądał się tej sytuacji z daleka, wyłącznie trzymając się za głowę. Zdawać by się mogło, że miał na głowie napisane: „Przepraszam za tego idiotę” lub wręcz przeciwnie: „Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie dowie się, że się z nim przyjaźnię”. W pewnym stopniu rozbawiło to Jihoona, ale z pewnością działo się to jedynie dlatego, bo nie był w bliskich stosunkach z Seungcheolem, bo wówczas z pewnością przyjąłby identyczną postawę, jak Minghao.

\- Wiesz, Seungcheol, to moja dziewczyna, więc… – I w tym momencie Chan uświadomił sobie, co powiedział, a Jihoon czuł, jak jego zawstydzenie przechodziło również na niego samego. – To znaczy moja przyszła, e, to znaczy, przyszła ze mną.

\- Umawiamy się – uzupełniła speszona Suhyun, chcąc uratować Chana z opresji.

\- Szkoda – oznajmił Seungcheol, pijąc soju, a następnie wstał od stolika, który zajęli. Poprawił koszulę i zrobił bojową minę. – Trzymajcie kciuki, że kogoś wyrwę, to cześć czy tam do zobaczenia. Jeszcze to was wpadnę, bo smutno mi pić samemu.

\- Powodzenia – odparli chóralnie, na co Minghao zrobił przepraszającą minę, ponieważ był osobą, która łatwo czuła zawstydzenie przez zachowanie najbliższego przyjaciela. Jednakże tak naprawdę nie była potrzebna; w końcu Seungcheol nie zrobił nic złego.

Na początku siedzieli w trójkę, lecz gdy Sujeong dostrzegła, że siedzieli w kącie altany, zaprosiła ich do pozostałej części drużyny. Prócz osób, które już wcześniej poznał na wyjeździe, siedziało tam również dwóch, nowych rezerwowych, których imion nie pamiętał oraz Jisoo wspólnie ze swoim przyjacielem – Jeonghanem. Tym razem chłopak nie przyglądał mu się w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej, dlatego po wypiciu kolejnych butelek alkoholu, całkowicie o tym zapomniał. Soonyoung był z nimi przez jakiś czas, jednak bawił się również ze swoimi znajomymi z klasy, którzy stworzyli drugą grupę. O dziwo nie trwało to długo, bo z czasem na parkiecie zaczęły się tworzyć mieszane pary.

Co jakiś czas zerkał na Soonyounga, który tańczył ze swoimi koleżankami i czuł zazdrość. Tym razem jej źródłem nie była nielogiczna zawiść skierowana do konkretnej osoby, tylko sam fakt, że mimo swojej niechęci to tańca, chciałby bawić się z Soonyoungiem na parkiecie. Niestety choć krótkie objęcie było akceptowalne, nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby wśród tych wszystkich osób mogli zatańczyć w taki sam sposób, jak mógłby to zrobić z dziewczyną. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że niejednokrotnie go to dobijało, ale dzisiaj nie zamierzał się smucić, dlatego wypił następną kolejkę, a później dołączył do rozmowy Sujeong, Chana, i Seungcheola – najgłośniejszych z całej gromady. Na trzeźwo w życiu by się na to nie zdobył, ale o dziwo po wypiciu sporej dawki alkoholu, stał się bardziej rozmowny, niż zazwyczaj. Na chwilę obecną znajdował się w idealnym stanie, gdy się nie chwiał i nie wyglądał na totalnie pijanego, ale czuł się lekko i swobodnie. Chyba, że było po nim widać więcej, niż się spodziewał; tego nie mógł się dowiedzieć.

\- Nie znałem cię od tej strony, Jihoon – stwierdził niewyraźnie Seungcheol, klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Ja też – przyznał Chan, również będąc w niemałym szoku po zobaczeniu jak często chłopak zawierał głos. – To trochę przypomina mi zachowanie Wonwoo po alkoholu.

\- Faktycznie – zgodziła się z nim Sujeong, lekko otwierając usta. – Kropka w kropkę

\- Nie, żeby coś, ale słyszę was – oznajmił Wonwoo. Siedział zaledwie metr od nich, obejmując ramieniem Kaeun, która przykryta była jego kurtką. Nastała już noc, dlatego zrobiło się chłodno. – I nie wspominajcie o tym. Nie lubię siebie po alkoholu, dlatego też dzisiaj prawie nie piłem.

\- Przecież nie robisz nic złego, tylko tańczysz, śpiewasz i opowiadasz takie historie, że do dzisiaj chce mi się śmiać – rzekł Seokmin. Miał na kolanach Sujeong, którą obejmował w pasie, z pewnością również chcąc ją ogrzać. – Prawda, kochanie?

\- Prawda – zawtórowała mu, po czym wskazała palcem na Wonwoo. – Najwyższa pora, żebyśmy zatańczyli.

\- Kategorycznie odmawiam – nie zgodził się, mając niewzruszoną minę. Jihoon był pewien, że prędzej zmusiliby do tańczenia jego samego i to w dodatku trzeźwego, niż Wonwoo.

\- Nie umiesz się bawić – wytknął mu Seungcheol, kończąc kolejną puszkę piwa. Jihoon był pewny, że jeżeli komukolwiek urwie się film lub już niedługo spędzi resztę nocy w łazience, to będzie to właśnie Seungcheol. – O, przyszedł solenizant.

\- Wróciłem do was – powiedział, dosiadając się do Jihoona i sugestywnie na niego spoglądając. – W końcu zbliża się północ.

\- Racja – nawet nie zauważył, że było już tak późno. Ostatnie godziny liczył wyłącznie w umownym czasie, po którym wspólnie z Chanem pili kolejne porcje alkoholu lub w odstępach czasu, gdy Soonyoung do nich wracał. – Jeszcze tylko trzy minuty.

\- Zaraz wrócimy. Jihoon mówił, że chce zapalić – rzekł Soonyoung, chociaż nie miało to żadnego sensu, po czym złapał go za nadgarstek i skierowali się do niewielkiego domku, gdzie na ich szczęście nie było nikogo.

W tle słyszeli wołanie, że przecież bez problemu mogli zapalić przy nich, ale oboje puścili to mimo uszu, udając, że ich nie usłyszeli. Według zegarka właśnie wybiła północ, co oznaczało, że Soonyoung właśnie zaczął osiemnasty rok życia, a Jihoon mógł złożyć mu życzenia. Takie życzenia, jakie tylko chciał, nie zważając na spojrzenia pozostałych. Nawet jeżeli nie był trzeźwy, tym razem, bez ludzi wokół nich czuł się trochę zestresowany. Budynek w znacznym stopniu odgradzał ich od głośnej muzyki, więc w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, wyraźnie słyszał swój głos.

\- I życzę ci tego, żeby twój każdy dzień, był lepszy od poprzedniego – dodał na końcu, po czym wręczył mu prezent. – Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Po zobaczeniu naszyjnika z mieniącą się złotem gwiazdą, uśmiechnął się szeroko, podziękował i od razu poprosił Jihoona, żeby pomógł mu go założyć.

\- Będzie mi przypominał o tobie. Wierzę, że dzięki niemu zwyciężymy na kolejnych zawodach – rzekł, lekko przejeżdżając palcami po zawieszce. Jihoon postępował w ten sam sposób z opaską, którą od niego dostał; nawet w tym momencie miał ją w kieszeni spodni. – Wiem, że poprosiłem cię już o jedną rzecz, ale czy mógłbym o jeszcze jedną? To będzie ostatnia, obiecuję.

\- Jako solenizant powinieneś mieć trzy życzenia. Tak samo, jak w Aladyn u dżina, czy coś w tym stylu – odpowiedział, chcąc się skrzywić po uświadomieniu sobie tego porównania.

\- Nie potrzebuję trzech. Wystarczą mi dwa. – Na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Wyglądał, jakby się wahał, ale gdy ich spojrzenie powtórnie się złączyły, ostatecznie się przełamał. – Czy możesz mnie pocałować?

Jihoon nie spodziewał się takiej prośby, ale również po dłuższym zastanowieniu się, zgodził się na to. Nie zrobił tego ze względu na alkohol; czuł, że nawet gdyby nie on, postąpiłby w ten sam sposób, ponieważ jego serce podpowiadało mu, że właśnie to było prawidłowe. Nie chciał niczego żałować, a tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru w dalszym ciągu tchórzyć. Nie w tej kwestii.

Stanął na palcach i opierając dłonie na szyi Soonyounga, złożył krótki pocałunek na jego ustach, myśląc, że na razie będzie to wystarczające, ale nie było. Bez względu na brak podjęcia inicjatywy ze strony chłopaka, który w gruncie rzeczy nie miał żadnego doświadczenia, Jihoon pogłębił ich pocałunek, napierając na jego wargi. Zamknął oczy, chcąc jak najsilniej czuć chwilę, o której myślał niejednokrotnie. Czasami wmawiał sobie, że tak być nie powinno, bo takie obrazy w głowie były sprzeczne z jego dotychczasowymi zasadami. Nie chciał czuć czegoś więcej do drugiej osoby, ponieważ wiązało się to z zaangażowaniem i w ich przypadku ewentualnym brakiem akceptacji ze strony najbliższych. Jednak po złożeniu warg z Soonyoungiem i czując, jak jego własne palce drżą od nadmiaru emocji, nie był zdolny do dalszego zaprzeczenia własnej naturze. Wraz z kolejnymi minutami odwzajemniane przez chłopaka pocałunki były mniej niezdarne. W przeciwieństwie do ich pierwszego razu, po przekroczeniu granicy pomiędzy krótkimi pocałunkami a czymś głębszym, Jihoon nie obudził się z amoku, ponieważ teraz nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać. Tym razem nie robił tego z desperacji, usilnego pragnienia doceniania czy z chwilowej słabości, tylko szczerej potrzeby bycia blisko Soonyounga.

Nie odrywając się od chłopaka, pociągnął go w stronę kanapy. Soonyoung położył się na plecach, a Jihoon usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, z każdą kolejną chwilą przypominając sobie, jak to było całować kogoś, kto był dla niego ważny. Dotychczas kumulujące się pomiędzy nimi napięcie zawarte w niedokończonych zdaniach i czynach, ukazujących, że to nie była wyłącznie przyjaźń, w końcu dało upust. Jihoon nie był zdolny do bycia nieruchomo, dlatego wraz z kolejnymi pocałunkami, gdy w całkowicie inny sposób, niż dotychczas zapoznawali się ze sobą, napierał na Soonyounga, który pod wpływem reakcji własnego ciała i zawstydzenia, nabrał różanych policzków. Jednakże Jihoon nie zważał na to, specjalnie zmieniając pozycję w taki sposób, żeby chłopak dostrzegł, że on również nie był obojętny na jego bliskość. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Soonyoung na niego działał i że nie widział go wyłącznie na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej. To było coś więcej, zawarte w niemożności przerwania pocałunków, dłoniach wędrujących wzdłuż kręgosłupa do pośladków i nierównych oddechach, które spowodowało narzucone tempo.

Jihoon nie wiedział po jakim czasie wrócili do zmysłów, ale z pewnością trwało to więcej, niż zapewniali pozostałych.

\- Coś długo ci się schodzi to palenie – powiedział rozbawiony Soonyoung, a po chwili Jihoon czuł na swoich ustach jego uśmiech. Wówczas był pewny, że dokonał dobrej decyzji.


	4. Podejrzenia, łzy i ryzyko

Jako, że Seungcheol zaproponował, że część najbliższych osób Soonyounga, a dokładnie członkowie drużyny z osobami towarzyszącymi mogą zostać na noc, Jihoon przystał na to, ponieważ po przeżyciach poprzedniej nocy i wypiciu dużej ilości alkoholu, nie miał siły. Prócz tego było to również okazją, aby bliżej zapoznać się z nowymi członkami drużyny. Dotychczas nie mieli oni okazji, żeby spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu, naturalnie nie licząc treningów i krótkich rozmów. Ostatecznie zostało osiem osób z drużyny, Jihoon, Kaeun, Sujeong oraz Jeonghan. Choć Chan również otrzymał zaproszenie, nie skorzystał niego, bo obiecał Suhyun, że zapewni jej transport, a nie zamierzał zostawiać jej samej ze swoimi rodzicami. Z pewnością chciał również spędzić z nią dodatkowe chwile, choćby milcząc podczas jazdy samochodem.

Domek nie był może duży, ale miał kanapę, na której spały dziewczyny, a dla pozostałych zapewnione były śpiwory lub przynajmniej koce i materace. Najwyraźniej wcześniej Seungcheol wpadł na ten pomysł wspólnie z Sujeong, stąd wszystko było przygotowane. Jednak prawda była taka, że większość z nich była nietrzeźwa do tego stopnia, że nawet gdyby nie mieli przykrycia, usnęliby na trawie pod gołym niebie. Nie było to jednak żadnym zaskoczeniem, zważywszy na to, że mieli powód do świętowania.

\- Jak cudownie nie mieć kaca – powiedział Soonyoung, trącając łokciem Seokmina, który miał cienie pod oczami i wyglądał na zmarnowanego. – Nie, żebym się z ciebie naśmiewał.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział, pokazując gest duszenia.

\- Jak dzieci – oznajmiła Sujeong, przewracając oczami podczas rozkładania na stole miseczek z ryżem i przystawek, które zostały z wczorajszego dnia. – Warto było wziąć maszynę do ryżu.

\- Przynajmniej ty kochanie wiesz, jak poprawić mi humor – rzekł Seokmin, w dalszym ciągu piorunując Soonyounga wzrokiem. – W przeciwieństwie do kogoś, czyje imię zaczyna się na „soon”.

\- Oj, nie obrażaj się, ale to był rewanż za to, jak ostatnim razem nabijałeś się ze mnie – odparł, po chwili przymilając się do niego i robiąc słodkie oczy. – Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie paplajcie tyle, bo mi zaraz rozsadzi głowę – przerwał im z irytacją w głosie Seungcheol, który wyglądał, jak siedem nieszczęść. Co chwilę popijał wodę, bo przez kaca było mu sucho w ustach, a prócz tego zasłaniał sobie oczy, ponieważ promienie słoneczne wpadały im na twarze. Po chwili się zreflektował, zapewne po uświadomieniu sobie swojego nieprzyjemnego tonu. – Przepraszam, ale serio czuję się tragicznie. Dlatego proszę, nie hałasujcie, a jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to po zjedzeniu pójdę się znowu położyć.

\- Rozumiem i nie krępuj się. Powinieneś się wyspać, żeby poczuć się lepiej – odparł Soonyoung, respektując jego prośbę. Tym razem mówił znacznie ciszej, niż wcześniej.

Siedzieli w altanie, właśnie zaczynając śniadanie, które wprawdzie powinno być obiadem, ponieważ zbliżała się czternasta. Przyjęcie urodzinowe było wyjątkowo udane, a zakończyło się dopiero około piątej nad ranem, dlatego nim wszyscy się obudzili, minęło sporo czasu. Nie wspominając o tym, jak długo trwało zajmowanie łazienki. Nawet jeżeli każdej z dwunastu osób zajmowało to około dziesięciu minut, po przemnożeniu to przez ilość osób trwało to dobre, dwie godziny.

Rozmowy przy śniadaniu toczyły się dość naturalnie, bez krępacji, a już po godzinie Jihoon dowiedział się nieco więcej o nowych, trzech zawodnikach, których dotychczas również nie miał okazji zapoznać. Bez względu na to, że wczoraj siedzieli wspólnie z nimi, nie wychylali się za zbyt często, nawet jeżeli dwójka z nich była znana pozostałej części drużyny. Dopiero podczas dzisiejszego poranka w nieco mniejszym gronie, każdy z nich dołączył się do rozmowy i opowiedział trochę o sobie, w ten sposób chcąc przybliżyć się tej części grupy, która ich nie znała, czyli tak naprawdę wyłącznie Jihoonowi oraz Jeonghanowi. Changkyun był jego równolatkiem, który jak się okazało zrezygnował z koszykówki, ponieważ jak większość licealistów chciał skoncentrować się na nauce w trzeciej klasie, żeby dostać się do dobrej szkoły średniej. Jednak po pierwszym półroczu stwierdził, że wolał pracować ciężej, aniżeli rezygnować ze sportu wyłącznie na rzecz szkoły. Z Doyoungiem było dość podobnie, jednak różnił ich wiek oraz szczebel edukacji – chłopak zamierzał skupić się na dobrych wynikach na pierwszym roku studiów, ostatecznie tak samo, jak Changkyun nie mogąc przestać myśleć o swojej dawnej drużynie. Jedynie Jisoo był całkowicie nowy, dlatego gdy Sujeong zapytała się czy dalej się uczył i w jakiej części miasta mieszka, wszyscy zaczęli przysłuchiwać się jego odpowiedzi z wielką uwagą.

\- Chyba wychodzi na to, że tylko my nie jesteśmy z Bucheon – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, kątem oka spoglądając na Jeonghana. – Razem z Jeonghanem mieszkamy i uczymy się w Seulu. Właściwie, od zawsze tam mieszkaliśmy. Na razie pierwszy rok studiów.

\- Na jakim uniwersytecie? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Wonwoo, co nie zdarzało się za często.

\- Hongik, a konkretniej inżyniera.

\- Rozumiem – przytaknął i na tym skończyło się jego włączenie się do rozmowy.

\- Jeonghan, też jesteś na tym samym uniwersytecie? – Z kolei to pytanie zadała Sujeong, która bez wątpliwości była zainteresowana bliższym poznaniem nowych osób. Jihoon wiedział po sobie, że dzięki niej można było łatwiej zaaklimatyzować się do ich towarzystwa. – Mieszkacie w akademiku czy mieszkaniu?

\- Też Hongik, ale inny oddział. Ekonomia – odparł, sprawiając wrażenie bardziej gadatliwego, aniżeli Jisoo. – A mieszkamy w bloku. Dwa pokoje nam wystarczają, a o dziwo czynsz jest przyzwoity. Pierwszy miesiąc spędziliśmy w akademiku, ale stwierdziliśmy, że to nie dla nas, bo najlepsze piętro było zajęte, a zostało takie, gdzie było dość głośno. W dodatku w jednym pokoju było nas sześciu, a na co dzień nie było to wygodne.

\- Nie dziwię się – rzekła, przyglądając się im uważnie. – A tak z ciekawości, czyli nie macie dziewczyn? Bo jeśli tak, to na przyszłość możecie je wziąć ze sobą.

\- Sujeongie, nie rób im takiego przesłuchania – poprosił ją Seokmin, przysuwając ją do siebie, po czym pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Może i masz rację – potwierdziła, zostając na dłużej w jego objęciach.

\- To nic takiego. Pytanie, jak każde inne – nie zgodził się z tym Jisoo, wzruszając ramionami. – Aktualnie nie mam nikogo, dlatego właśnie wziąłem Jeonghana. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, więc skoro powiedziałaś, że mogę wziąć kogoś, to stwierdziłem, że współlokator i przyjaciel, z którym się znam kupę lat, będzie okej.

\- Ja też nie mam nikogo – uzupełnił krótko Jeonghan, po chwili wstając. – Skoro wszyscy zjedli, to zbiorę naczynia.

\- No co ty, nie musisz – zerwał się Seungcheol, który ostatecznie nie poszedł spać, ale ze względu na ból głowy, siedział cicho z głową opartą na blacie. – Ja was zaprosiłem, więc sam to zrobię.

\- Pomogę mu, szybciej pójdzie. W końcu to nic takiego – dodał ochoczo Jisoo, dołączając się do chłopaka i również zaczynając zbierać talerze ze stołu. – Jestem nowy, więc zostawcie to mnie.

Po krótkiej wymianie słów, Jisoo wygrał i niedługo po tym wspólnie z Jeonghanem odeszli od nich, kierując się ze stertą talerzy do domku, który znajdował się spory kawałek od altany. Dopiero po chwili Seungcheol uświadomił sobie, że nie dał im kluczy, a jako, że Jihoon siedział z samego brzegu ławki zaoferował się, że bez problemu im je wręczy. Z pozoru spełnienie tej zwykłej prośby nie powinno wiązać się z jakimkolwiek konsekwencjami, jednak tym razem było inaczej. Jihoon nie powinien usłyszeć ich rozmowy, ale teraz nie mógł już nic na to poradzić; było na to za późno.

\- Nie pytali, ale ty oczywiście musiałeś powiedzieć, że nikogo nie masz, a jak żeby inaczej. Chociaż najlepsze i tak było „współlokator i przyjaciel” – powiedział z wyrzutem Jeonghan, zaciskając pięści. Najwyraźniej starał się uspokoić, ale wystarczył jedno, nieodpowiednie słowo, aby wybuchnął. – Jeżeli tylko tyle dla ciebie znaczę, to po co jesteśmy razem?

\- Przecież wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej. Kocham cię. – Złapał dłońmi jego policzki, w ten sposób każąc mu spojrzeć na własną twarz. – Ale nie mogę im tego powiedzieć. Nie chcę, żeby znowu wywalili mnie z drużyny. A naprawdę zależy mi na koszykówce, dlatego proszę, nie bądź zły i udawajmy, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Rozumiem cię, tylko… – I w tym momencie Jeonghan dostrzegł Jihoona, a jego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe, jak spodki.

Jihoon najchętniej uciekły stąd, jak najdalej, ale to nie miało żadnego sensu, więc tylko podszedł do nich i wręczył klucze, udając, że nic nie usłyszał.

\- Seungcheol zapomniał wam ich dać – zakomunikował i odwrócił się do nich plecami, jednak to nie zdało się na nic, ponieważ dwójka naprzeciwko niego była pewna, że odkrył ich sekret.

\- Nie mów nikomu o tym co usłyszałeś – zaczął desperacko Jisoo, zniżając się nawet do tego, aby uklęknąć. – Błagam.

\- Przestań, wstawaj – odpowiedział od razu, czując się niezręcznie. Żałował, że był świadkiem tej sceny. – Obiecuję, że nie powiem o tym nikomu.

\- Nikomu, czyli nawet nie Soonyoungowi, ani temu twojemu przyjacielowi? Kompletnie nikomu, możesz to obiecać? – chciał upewnić się Jeonghan, w jednym momencie całkowicie zmieniając nastawienie. – Jak usłyszałeś, Jisoo nie miał łatwo i już raz wyrzucili go z drużyny, dlatego nie chcemy, żeby się to powtórzyło.

\- Nikomu, to nikomu. Obiecuję – powtórzył, jak najprędzej chcąc wrócić do pozostałych. Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby nie dać im słowa wsparcia, które tak naprawdę mogło nie pokrywać się z rzeczywistością. – Ale nie powinniście się martwić, bo drużyna i dziewczyny są w porządku. Myślę, że nawet, gdyby się dowiedzieli to nie mieliby nic przeciwko.

\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że rzeczywistość jest inna. – Jisoo brzmiał gorzko, z pewnością na samo wspomnienie przeszłości, która nie była kolorowa.

Jihoona przeraziła jego postawa oraz to jak bardzo starał się, aby prawda o nim i Jeonghanie nie ujrzała światła dziennego. I wówczas w jego głowie powstało istotne pytanie: czy gdyby związał się z Soonyoungiem też musieliby przechodzić przez to samo?

 

*

 

Od zakończenia wakacji minęło kilka tygodni, a Jihoon szybko przyzwyczaił się do starej rutyny. Na nowo zaczął chodzić na treningi boksu głównie ze względu na to, że jego dotychczasowe zajęcia zostały mocno ograniczone. Treningi koszykówki zmniejszyły się do standardowych dwóch razów w tygodniu, a w przeciwieństwie do tych wakacyjnych Kaeun i Sujeong nie uczestniczyły w ich obserwacji, dlatego Jihoon również je sobie odpuścił. Chan przeznaczał dużo czasu na naukę, ponieważ bardzo zależało mu na końcowych wynikach po trzeciej klasie gimnazjum, dlatego widzieli się wyłącznie dwa razy w tygodniu w czasie treningów oraz dojazdów od budynku klubu do domu. Na dłużej spotykali się zazwyczaj wyłącznie w piątki, ponieważ soboty przeznaczał na Suhyun, a w niedzielę spędzał cały dzień na przygotowywaniu się do tygodnia szkolnego. Bardzo podobnie wyglądała ilość spotykać z Soonyoungiem, który jako że za trzy miesiące przystępował do egzaminy końcowego – CSAT, robił wszystko, aby spełnić swój zamierzony cel. Odkąd zaczął się drugi semestr zazwyczaj nocowali u siebie z soboty na niedzielę lub spotykali się na mieście, spacerując i rozmawiając. Choć dla Jihoona było zrozumiałe, że w taki sposób będzie wyglądał rok szkolny, czuł pewien niedosyt w porównaniu do codziennych wspólnych spotkań w przeciągu dwóch ostatnich miesięcy. Pocieszał się jedynie tym, że praktycznie każdą przerwę w szkole spędzał z Soonyoungiem, bo w przeciwnym razie czułby się przybity.

Pomiędzy nimi nie doszło do kolejnych pocałunków, ale Jihoon przeczuwał, że już niedługo któreś z nich podejmie temat ich niesprecyzowanej relacji. Często trzymali się za dłonie, niejednokrotnie również w miejscach publicznych, a prócz tego za każdym razem usypiał w ramionach Soonyounga albo przytulając się do jego pleców. Te gesty, z pozoru przeznaczone wyłącznie dla par, powoli stawały się ich codziennością, o której nie wiedział prawie nikt. Jihoon nie był pewny, jak wiele Seokmin wiedział o jego bliskości z Soonyoungiem. Jednak domyślał się, że mógł być poinformowany o większej ilości detalów, aniżeli Chan, który choć niby wiedział o jego uczuciach do Soonyounga, wyłącznie domyślał się o rzeczach dołączonych do części emocjonalnej. Tak naprawdę Jihoon nigdy nie powiedział wprost, że był zakochany i że chłopak działał na niego tak samo, jak Yerim. Chociaż dał mu to jasno zrozumienia, nigdy nie określił się w stu procentach, ponieważ nie chciał przyznawać się do swojej inności. Nie chciał odstawać od pozostałych; w szczególności, że przez większość życia myślał, że był taki sam, jak większość – normalny i hetero.

Po rozmowie z Jisoo i Jeonghanem bardzo często zaczął zastanawiał się nad własną seksualnością i tym, kim tak naprawdę był. Odkąd zaczął dorastać wydawało mu się, że podobały mu się wyłącznie kobiety, a jedyną osobą, do której poczuł coś więcej była Yerim. Jednakże jego aktualnie uczucia skierowane do Soonyounga nie różniły się niczym od tego, co łączyło go z dziewczyną. Był tak samo szczęśliwy, gdy byli razem, czasami pałał zazdrością do osób, chcących się do niego zbliżyć, a gdy widział ten promienny uśmiech, jego serce czuło ciepło. I co ważniejsze, w dalszym ciągu nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, że nie potrafił oderwać się od Soonyounga i jak bardzo był rozpalony wraz z kolejnymi pocałunkami. Wciąż nie umiał tego pojąć, ale po kolejnym dniu intensywnego myślenia nad tym czemu to właśnie on stał się tak ważną częścią w jego życiu, poddał się. Uczucia nie były logiczne; one po prostu pojawiały się znikąd i taką też postawę zaakceptował, twierdząc, że to właśnie było odpowiedzią na jego nurtujące pytanie.

 

*

 

Połowa września była zdecydowanie chłodniejsza, dlatego zamiast siedzieć na dziedzińcu wspólnie zdecydowali, że spędzą przerwę na dolnym korytarzu, gdzie było zdecydowanie mniej osób, niż na pierwszym i drugim piętrze. Jihoon doceniał wszystkie minuty w szkole, podczas których mógł być chociaż przynajmniej kilkanaście minut w towarzystwie Soonyounga. Do egzaminów musiało mu to wystarczyć.

\- Co tam masz? – zapytał Jihoon, spoglądając na jeszcze nieotwarte pudełko śniadaniowe.

\- Zamknij oczy, to zaraz się dowiesz.

\- Okej – zgodził się, jednak nie czuł się z tym komfortowo. W otoczeniu innych uczniów obawiał się, że ktoś ich przejrzy.

Soonyoung nakarmił go, a po chwili starł kciukiem ziarenko ryżu, które zostało Jihoonowi w kąciku ust. Jihoon chciał go poprosić, żeby więcej tego nie robił, ale powstrzymał się, ponieważ wiedział, że powoli zaczynał niepotrzebnie wariować. Słowa Jisoo zdecydowanie za bardzo na niego wpłynęły, dlatego nieumiejętnie starał się zapomnieć o jego przestrodze, głoszącej, że rzeczywistość jest inna, niż myślał. Z tego powodu chciał być ostrożny, ale też nie zamierzał popadać w paranoję; w końcu znał swój charakter bardzo dobrze. Jeżeli jedynie ze względu na sytuację Jisoo oraz Jeonghana, będzie podejrzliwie patrzył na każdą mijaną osobę, to jedynie zaważy to negatywnie na relacji jego oraz Soonyounga.

\- Kimbap. Jest pyszny – oznajmił Jihoon, mając pełne usta, ponieważ Soonyoung nakarmił go dużym kawałkiem. – Ja mam tylko ryż z warzywami, ale jeśli chcesz, to możemy się podzielić.

\- Brzmi dobrze – przytaknął, po czym wspólnie zjedli posiłek. – Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale jutro jest bal, więc nie będziemy mogli się spotkać.

\- Przecież pamiętam – powiedział starając się brzmieć spokojnie i naturalnie, jakby nie chował żadnego urazu czy żalu. Chciał sprawiać wrażenie niewzruszonego. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz dobrze się bawił – dodał, nie kłamiąc. Naprawdę chciał, aby tak się stało.

\- A ty masz jakieś plany na jutro? – spytał, wyglądając na zmartwionego.

\- Pewnie spotkam się z Chanem i Suhyun, dlatego nie miej takiej miny – tym razem skłamał, nie chcąc, żeby zarówno dzisiaj, jak i jutro było Soonyoungowi przykro przez to, że spędzi cały dzień w domu, podczas gdy on będzie na balu końcowym z Yuju. – Uśmiechnij się, jak zawsze – poprosił, nieco speszony, a następnie złapał go za policzek.

\- Jeśli sobie tego życzysz – zgodził się na to, automatycznie się rozweselając, jednak Jihoon czuł, że ten uśmiech nie był w pełni szczery. – To może chociaż dzisiaj gdzieś wyjdziemy?

Domyślał się, że Soonyoung czuł się w pewnym stopniu winny, chociaż tak być nie powinno. Przecież nie byli w związku, dlatego każdy tak naprawdę mógł robić na co miał ochotę, a pójście na bal z koleżanką było jednym z tego przykładów. Teoretycznie żaden z nich nie miał żadnych zobowiązań w stosunku do drugiego, a w praktyce oboje w duszy wymagali tego względem siebie.

\- Dzisiaj nie mogę – odrzekł, żałując, że nie mógł przystać na jego propozycję. – Postanowiłem, że pójdę do biura pośrednictwa pracy. Wiem, że do zakończenia roku jest jeszcze kilka miesięcy, ale chcę się dowiedzieć czy powinienem zrobić jakieś kursy. Może jakieś mi się przydadzą, więc powoli zacząłbym się rozglądać, co i jak.

\- Faktycznie. Zakończenie roku będzie lada moment – zgodził się Soonyoung. Nie brzmiał, jakby się szczególnie stresował, ponieważ dzięki dobrej organizacji, radził sobie ze wszystkim. – W październiku egzaminy, później dwa miesiące chodzenia do szkoły, przerwa zimowa, pochodzimy tyle co nic, a w lutym już koniec.

\- No więc dlatego wolę się rozejrzeć – dodał, na chwilę zaciskając zęby. Słowa chłopaka dobitnie uświadomiły mu niewielką ilość czasu, która dzieliła go od wkroczenia w dorosłość.

\- Będziesz szukał pracy w Bucheon czy Seulu?

\- Bucheon, zdecydowanie Bucheon. – Na chwilę obecną nie wyobrażał sobie podejmować dwóch wyzwań na raz, a mianowicie znalezienia pracy i wyprowadzenia się od matki.

\- Głupie pytanie. Zapomnij – poprosił go, kwitując to uśmiechem, po czym umiejętnie zmienił temat, nie chcąc, aby było to niewygodne ani dla niego samego, ani dla Jihoona.

Domyślał się do czego dążył, ale nie zamierzał póki co myśleć o przyszłości, ponieważ na chwilę obecną jego myśli zaprzątało udanie się do urzędu oraz zbliżająca się wielkimi krokami rozmowa z Soonyoungiem. Na razie wolał odłożyć na bok kolejny problem, którym była jego przyszłe utrudnienie w spotkaniach z chłopakiem. Soonyoung planował iść na studia na ten sam uniwersytet, co Wonwoo, a oznaczało to jedno – przeprowadzę do Seulu. Choć Bucheon znajdowało się stosunkowo blisko stolicy, a dojazd zajmował od półtorej do dwóch i pół godziny w korkach ulicznych, było to zdecydowanie dużym utrudnieniem. Na chwilę obecną mieszkali od siebie zaledwie dziesięć minut autobusem lub czterdzieści minut na piechotę, nie wspominając o tym, że dzień w dzień widzieli się codziennie w szkole. W porównaniu do odległości jaka miała ich dzielić od marca, ta aktualna była niczym. Dumanie nad tym wyłącznie szargało nerwy Jihoona, dlatego wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać, woląc przeczekać do wiosny; nie chciał, aby czarne myśli przeszkadzały mu w codziennych czynnościach.

Po skończeniu lekcji udał się do biura pośrednictwa pracy, aby wstępnie porozmawiać z jednym z pracowników. Jak się okazało najlepszym planem dla niego było zrobienie kursu na wózki transportowe, ponieważ większość ofert dla osób, które ukończyły wyłącznie szkołę średnią obejmowało przeróżne załadunki. Prócz tego było sporo ofert dla sprzedawców w sklepie, kasjerów lub kelnerów, ale Jihoon póki co nie był na tyle pewny siebie, żeby starać się uzyskać pracę tam, gdzie musiałby mieć kontakt z drugim człowiekiem. Wolał pracować fizycznie na jakiejś produkcji, wykonując określone zadania wraz z innymi pracownikami, do których obecności z czasem by przywykł.

Wrócił do domu przed dziewiętnastą, ponieważ przeglądanie ofert i czytanie przeróżnych wymagań zajęło mu sporo czasu, a niedługo po tym poszedł spać, nie chcąc zastanawiać się nad jutrzejszym dniem. Jak się później okazało, co było naturalnie do przewidzenia, w sobotę nie mógł skoncentrować się na niczym innym, aniżeli na tym, że Soonyoung szedł na bal z Yuju. Odkąd tylko się obudził spoglądał na zegar i wyobrażał sobie, co chłopak właśnie robił. Dziewiętnasta – rozpoczęcie balu końcowego. Dwudziesta – pewnie już zaczął tańczyć z Yuju. Dwudziesta pierwsza – prawdopodobnie już trochę wypił, a bal nabrał tempa.

Leżał na plecach w półmroku, ponieważ zapalona była wyłącznie niewielka lampka przy biurku. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu znuży go sen, ale na jego nieszczęście nie był wcale, a wcale śpiący. Po chwili usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

\- Przyszłam na chwilę do ciebie, bo cały dzień siedziałeś sam w pokoju – zaczęła matka Jihoona, po czym usiadła na kanapie. – Źle się czujesz, a może coś się stało? Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

\- To nic takiego, mamo – odpowiedział, starając się nie brzmieć na przygaszonego, a następnie usiadł po turecku.

\- Przecież widzę, że coś jest z tobą nie tak – kontynuowała, dotykając dłonią jego czoła, chcąc upewnić się czy nie ma podwyższonej temperatury. – Nie masz gorączki. Ale na wszelki wypadek zrobię ci ziołowej herbaty i nie ma, że nie wypijesz – dodała, grożąc mu palcem, a Jihoon nie zamierzał się z nią sprzeczać. – Przynieść ci ją tutaj?

\- Nie trzeba – odpowiedział, wstając z łóżka. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że już wcześniej powinien rozprostować kości, bo od bycia przez cały dzień w jednej pozycji, rozbolał go cały kręgosłup. – Pójdę z tobą do kuchni.

Po zaparzeniu herbaty, usiedli przy stoliku w kuchni i zaczęli rozmawiać o przyziemnych sprawach, które przynajmniej na chwilę zajęły Jihoona. Jednak przez cały ten czas czuł na sobie, to pełne matczynej troski, spojrzenie, które z pewnością nie zmieni się na spokojne, dopóki nie wyjawi tego, co go trapiło. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie miał zamiaru informować ją o Soonyoungu, ale stwierdził, że mogło to być idealną okazją do tego, aby wyjawić jego plany odnośnie przyszłości. Po wykonaniu pierwszego kroku w kierunku obranej ścieżki, wykluczającej kontynuację nauki, nie zamierzał dłużej zwlekać z rozmową, którą musiał i tak przeprowadzić, wcześniej lub później.

\- Właściwie, martwi mnie jedna rzecz – zaczął, nie będąc pewnym, jak powinien rozpocząć ten temat. Unikał patrzenia na jej twarz, a tym bardziej w jej oczy, nie chcąc widzieć jej ekspresji. – Myślę od tym od dłuższego czasu. Chodzi o moją dalszą naukę.

\- Zamartwianie się tym, że nie dostaniesz się na studia jest niepotrzebne. Wiem, że nie radzisz sobie najlepiej w szkole, ale nie musisz iść na dobre studia w Seulu – oznajmiła, nie chcąc wywierać na nim presji. – Wystarczą jakieś w Bucheon, a jeśli i tam ci się nie uda, to zawsze zostaje szkoła policealna lub drugie podejście do egzaminu.

Kobieta od zawsze dawała mu wolną rękę w podejmowaniu wyborów, dlatego nie wymagała od niego wysokich wyników w nauce. Nie chciała dodatkowo go forsować, ponieważ brak ojca znacząco wpłynął na niego oraz jego poczucie własnej wartości. Jihoon dostrzegał to i czasami zdarzało mu się to wykorzystywać, chociaż był świadom, że powinien liczyć się ze zdaniem matki. Nie chciał, aby uznała, że jego samotne podejmowanie decyzji było wynikiem jego braku respektu wobec niej.

\- Nie chcę iść na studia – wymamrotał, zatrzymując wzrok na swoich stopach. Nie miał odwagi unieść głowy. – Po skończeniu szkoły chciałbym iść do pracy.

\- Od jak dawna nad tym myślałeś? – spytała poważnie. Nie podnosiła głosu, ale dało się wyczuć w jej tonie głosu, że nie była zadowolona.

\- Od początku trzeciej klasy – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Starał się brzmieć na zdecydowanego, aby utwierdzić ją w przekonaniu, że nie wahał się i był stuprocentowo pewny swojego postanowienia. – Nie zależy mi na egzaminach i nie mam zamiaru się do nich uczyć.

\- Jesteś świadom, że to zaważy na twoim późniejszym życiu zawodowym? – zadawała kolejne pytania, z pewnością chcąc, aby jeszcze raz to przemyślał. – Powinieneś robić coś, co lubisz, zamiast rezygnować ze studiów i pracować za najniższą krajową do końca życia. Później będzie ci trudno iść na studia i od nowa uczyć się tego wszystkiego.

\- Mamo, tylko, że ja nie mam czegoś, co lubię robić – odparł, czując gorycz. – Nie jestem, jak Soonyoung, który dąży do tego, aby stać się trenerem albo Chan, który planuje dostać się na najlepszy uniwersytet w Seulu. Nie mam żadnego celu, dlatego nie widzę sensu w tym, aby iść na studia. Oczywiście mogę iść na obojętnie jaki kierunek, ale to tylko wyrzucanie pieniędzy w błoto. Poza tym, nie chcę, żebyś w dalszym ciągu musiała pracować na kilka zmian, tylko po to, żebym mógł się uczyć.

\- Jestem rodzicem, więc to normalne, że płacę na twoje utrzymanie i edukację – upierała się przy swoim, ale brzmiała zadziwiająco spokojnie.

\- Ale to i tak nie zmienia pierwszej kwestii. Nie chcę iść na pierwsze lepsze studia, tylko po to, żeby mieć papier i to fartem albo żebym nie zdał już na pierwszym roku.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie przyjmując, że nie pójdziesz na studia, co zamierzasz robić dalej?

\- Dzisiaj byłem w biurze pośrednictwa pracy i stwierdziłem, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie praca w jakiejś fabryce lub na budowie – odparł, a po chwili wziął łyk herbaty, mając nadzieję, że to go zrelaksuje. W dalszym ciągu nie patrzył prosto na twarz matki, ale im dłużej o tym rozmawiali, tym mniej się stresował. – Tam nie trzeba mieć doświadczenia, ale przydałoby się, żebym na wszelki wypadek miał kurs na prowadzenie wózka.

\- Jesteś prawie dorosły i to twoje życie, dlatego nie mam prawa, aby ci rozkazywać – oznajmiła, krzyżując ręce na piersi, po wysłuchaniu go w skupieniu. – Zorientuj się ile kosztuje ten kurs, a ja postaram się zorganizować pieniądze, żeby go opłacić.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z wdzięcznością, po raz pierwszy spoglądając na jej twarz. Z pewnością była zawiedziona, ale przynajmniej nie żywiła do niego urazy. – I dziękuję za to, że nie jesteś na mnie zła.

\- Nie mam powodów, aby być na ciebie zła. No może powinnam być za to, że nie mówiłeś mi o tym przez tak długi czas, ale domyślam się, że obawiałeś się mojej reakcji. Dlatego staram się być spokojna – zaczęła, po czym westchnęła. – Nie będę ukrywać, że jest mi smutno przez to, że nie starasz się, aby polepszyć swój standard życia, ale niech tak będzie. Tylko daj mi trochę czasu, żebym przyzwyczaiła się do tej myśli.

Po skończeniu ciężkiego tematu, na rozluźnienie atmosfery obejrzeli lekką komedię, która właśnie była emitowana w telewizji, a po północy wrócił do swojego pokoju. Przed pójściem spać zajrzał ostatni raz na portal społecznościowy, gdzie zostały już wstawione pierwsze zdjęcia z balu. Na kilku z nich wychwycił uśmiechniętego Soonyounga, pozującego wspólnie z Yuju oraz kolegami i koleżankami z klasy, którzy byli na jego urodzinach. Nawet jeżeli ufał mu i wierzył, że nie odwzajemniał uczuć dziewczyny, ukłucie zazdrości było czymś naturalnym.

\- Jeżeli po egzaminach nadal nie zacznie tematu, co z nami, to ja to zrobię – powiedział sam do siebie, będąc zdeterminowany po rozmowie z matką, ostatni raz wpatrując się w ekran telefonu.

 

*

 

\- Ten, który będzie miał więcej punktów, stawia drugiemu pięć piw – zaproponował Soonyoung, kilkukrotnie unosząc brwi do góry. – Umowa stoi?

\- Oczywiście, że stoi – przystał na to Seokmin, na potwierdzenie tego ściskając jego dłoń.

To był pierwszy raz od półtora miesiąca, gdy Jihoon spotkał się większą grupą i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie był z tego faktu zadowolony. Podczas roku szkolnego, wszyscy z wyjątkiem jego samego koncentrowali się na nauce, a niektórzy prócz tego również na pracach dorywczych, dlatego w przeciwieństwie do Jihoona nie mieli czasu, aby umawiać się na wspólne wyjścia. Jednak dzisiejszego dnia, po kolejnym wygranym meczu, dzięki któremu drużyna miała jeszcze większą szansę na dostanie się do finału, umówili się na wspólne wyjście do kręgielni. Jako, że zarówno Soonyoung, jak i Seungcheol oraz Minghao mieli za pasem egzamin CSAT, nie mieli czasu na huczne opijanie zwycięstwa. Między innymi dlatego zdecydowali się na kręgielnie, w której mogli się zabawić i w spokoju wypić piwo. Byli w tym samym składzie, co ostatnim razem, lecz tym razem Jisoo przyszedł sam.

\- Jeonghan musiał wrócić do Seul.u – Wcześniej wspomniany chłopak dopingował go z trybun, z pewnością nie mogąc opuścić tak ważnego wydarzenia.

Jihoon domyślał się, że najprawdopodobniej Jeonghan nie czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie pozostałej części drużyny, musząc ukrywać ich relację. Tym bardziej ze świadomością, że Jihoon dowiedział się o tym, co ich łączyło. Jednak zważywszy na to, że nie był w bliskich stosunkach z Jisoo nie czuł potrzeby potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń.

\- Jak było na balu? Opowiadajcie, chłopaki – Sujeong skierowała to pytanie do trójki spośród wszystkich obecnych.

\- Dobrze, ale bez rewelacji – odpowiedział Soonyoung, wzruszając ramionami. Nawet jeżeli bawiłby się doskonale, Jihoon wiedział, że nie powiedziałby tego w jego towarzystwie. – Raczej tak normalnie. Nic specjalnego się nie działo.

\- To się dowiedziałam. – Mimo tego uśmiechnęła się. – A u was?

\- Też normalnie. – Zdawkowa odpowiedź Minghao nie zdziwiła nikogo z zebranych. – Jak to na balu.

\- Wy to umiecie opowiadać – prychnął Seungcheol. – Ale ja mam sporo do opowiedzenia. Zacznijmy od tego, że Chungha wyglądała, jak milion dolarów.

Przez kolejne czterdzieści minut opowiadał o tym, że Chungha była wybawieniem, przez które nie poszedł sam na bal i w międzyczasie podziękował za to Chanowi co najmniej czterokrotnie, na co w odpowiedzi otrzymywał jedynie krótkie: „przestań, to nic takiego” lub „żaden problem”. W międzyczasie czasie każdy po kolei podchodził do toru, żeby zbić, jak największą ilość kręgli, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że najbardziej zaciekłymi zawodnikami byli Soonyoung oraz Seokmin, którzy tym razem również nie mogli odpuścić sobie rywalizacji.

Jihoon siedział pomiędzy Soonyoungiem oraz Chanem, kątem oka spoglądając na tego pierwszego, który nie zważając na pozostałych czasami kładł dłoń na jego udzie lub opierał rękę na zagłówku, znajdującym się za Jihoonem. Nie chciał zbyt żywo na to reagować i tym samym przyciągać spojrzenie reszty osób, dlatego udawał, że nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dzięki temu nikt z wyjątkiem wtajemniczonych, czyli tak naprawdę wyłącznie Chana i Seokmina, a może jeszcze Wonwoo – w tej kwestii nie był pewny – dostrzegali coś więcej w jego gestach. Jihoon słuchał pozostałych, starając się nie skupiać na bliskości chłopaka, na którą w istocie nie powinni pozwalać sobie przy innych. W gruncie rzeczy nigdy, nawet z Yerim, nie czuł się komfortowo, pokazując zażyłość w miejscach publicznych, a tym bardziej w przypadku jego oraz Soonyounga.

\- Idziesz zapalić? – Jihoon nie spodziewał się takiej propozycji ze strony Jisoo, dlatego na początku tylko wpatrywał się w niego, jakby niedowierzał, że to pytanie było skierowane właśnie do niego. – Tak, mówię do ciebie, Jihoon. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś inny palił.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie – oznajmił zszokowany Seungcheol.

\- Czasami się zdarza – odpowiedział, w dalszym ciągu patrząc na Jihoona. – To jak, idziemy? Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie chcę iść sam. Wspólnie zawsze raźniej.

\- Okej – przystał na to, ponieważ nie był asertywny. – Czemu nie? Możemy iść.

Tak naprawdę nie uśmiechała mu się wizja spędzenia kilku minut w towarzystwie Jisoo, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu pamiętał incydent z nim oraz Jeonghanem. Nawet jeżeli rzucenie papierosów przez Soonyounga było dobrą decyzją, Jihoon miał cichą nadzieję, że uratuje go z opresji i dołączy do ich dwójki. Ku jemu rozczarowaniu tak się nie stało, a chwilę po tym stał z Jisoo przed budynkiem, odpalając papierosa.

\- Nie palisz? – zapytał go, marszcząc brwi. – Jak coś, mam ogień i szlugi. Możesz się częstować – dodał, starając się brzmieć przyjaźnie i nie rozmyślać nad ewentualną niezręcznością, która mogła pojawić się lada moment.

\- Tak szczerze to nie palę – odpowiedział, co kompletnie wybiło Jihoona z tropu. W takim razie po co chciał być z nim na osobności? – Pewnie myślisz dlaczego to zrobiłem. Odpowiedź jest prosta: myślę, że zareagowałeś spokojnie po dowiedzeniu się o mnie i Jeonghanie, bo przechodzisz przez to samo.

Jihoon starał się nie zakrztusić dymem, ani nie pokazać po sobie, że Jisoo trafił w samo sedno, z marnym skutkiem. Nie był przygotowany na taką bezpośredniość.

\- To chyba oznacza, że mam rację – W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć odrobinę radości.

\- A po czym to wnioskujesz? – Na razie nie chciał ani przytakiwać, ani zaprzeczać temu, ponieważ nie wiedział w jaki sposób powinien postąpić i czy zaufanie Jisoo było prawidłowe.

\- Od początku miałem jakieś podejrzenia, dlatego zacząłem się wam przyglądać. Trochę zdziwiło mnie to, że widzieliście się dzień w dzień, a nawet oglądałeś jego treningi. Raz widziałem, jak Soonyoung złapał cię za rękę przy wszystkich, a po ostatnim meczu miałem jeszcze więcej podstaw ku temu. No wiesz, wtedy, gdy spotkaliśmy się spojrzeniami, a wy przytulaliście się kolejny raz – powiedział, nie owijając w bawełnę. – Poza tym, myślę, że wasze spojrzenia zradzają wszystko. Oczywiście mogę się mylić – dokończył z zachowaniem ostrożności, gdyby jego przypuszczenia okazały się mylne.

\- Nie jestem z Soonyoungiem, jeśli o to ci chodzi – odparł, w dalszym ciągu zastanawiając się czy powinien wyjawiać prawdę. – Ale na pewno nie nazwałbym tego wyłącznie przyjaźnią – wydusił z siebie, po czym zamilkł.

Z jednej strony żałował tego wyznania, ale z drugiej miał nadzieję, że poprzez rozmowę ze starszym przestanie czuć się, jak odmieniec.

\- Czyli miałem rację – stwierdził z ulgą. – Nie będę ukrywał, że nie cieszę się z tego powodu.

\- To chyba dobrze – wymamrotał, bardziej skupiając się na paleniu, aniżeli na chłopaku znajdującym się naprzeciwko niego.

Miał mieszanie uczucia do swojej decyzji, dlatego wydawało mu się, że samo potwierdzenie jego relacji w zupełności wystarczy Jisoo, ale tak się nie stało. W przeciwieństwie do swojej wcześniejszej, biernej postawy, tym razem zdawał się być trochę podekscytowany. Jego ciekawość dawała za wygraną, co można było dostrzec w jego kolejnych pytaniach.

\- A rozmawialiście o tym?

\- Za jakiś czas pewnie podejmę ten temat – odpowiedział, nie chcąc dłużej odpowiadać na jego pytania.

\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem – zreflektował się, dość szybko uświadamiając sobie swoją postawę, która zakrawała o wścibskość. – Ledwo się znamy, dlatego nie powinienem pytać cię o tak osobiste sprawy, ale dzięki za szczerość i doceniam to – gdy zauważył, że Jihoon skończył palić, ruszyli wolnym tempem do wnętrza budynku. – Jeśli nie będziesz miał komu się wygadać, o czymś, co jest związane z Soonyoungiem, to wal do mnie. Jestem w Bucheon w poniedziałki i czwartki na treningach, więc jak coś, to zawsze znajdę chwilę po nim, bo i tak czekam dobrą godzinę na pociąg.

\- Dziękuję. Zapamiętam na przyszłość – odpowiedział, doceniając jego gest.

Mimo wszystko miał szczerą nadzieję, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, ponieważ jeżeli zamiast zwrócić się ze swoim problemem do Chana, zwierzy się Jisoo, będzie to oznaczało, że sytuacja nie będzie należała do najłatwiejszych.

Z wyjątkiem Suhyun i Chana, wszyscy byli w kręgielni do godziny zamknięcia, którą była północ. Seokmin dość znaczącą ilością punktów wygrał z Soonyoungiem, przez co z pewnością będzie mu dokuczał przez kolejny miesiąc, ale żadnego z obecnych nie drażniła jego postawa. Wyłącznie poprawiała nastrój, ponieważ pokazywała, jak bardzo byli ze sobą zżyci.

\- Nie chciałbyś jeszcze chwilę pospacerować przed powrotem do domu? – spytał go Soonyoung, w momencie, gdy Jihoon przeczytał na rozkładzie jazdy, że za pięć minut powinien pojawić się jego autobus.

\- Z wielką chęcią – oznajmił, ponieważ nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że chciał spędzić z nim trochę czasu na osobności.

Po godzinie spaceru po opustoszałych i oświetlonych uliczkach, usiedli na jednej z ławek parku, gdzie spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Znajdował się on mniej więcej w połowie pomiędzy ich miejscami zamieszkania oraz stosunkowo blisko do liceum, do którego uczęszczali, dlatego też wtedy natknęli się na siebie. Jihoon pamiętał z tamtego wieczora wyłącznie trzy rzeczy: własne roztrzęsienie po zerwaniu z Yerim, wielogodzinną rozmowę z Soonyoungiem i ich pierwszy pocałunek. Siedząc z chłopakiem w tym samym miejscu, czuł drażniące poczucie deja vu i przemijania.

\- To miejsce przywołuje wspomnienia – wyznał Jihoon. Ich splecione dłonie opierały się na jego udzie, ale tym razem mu to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ byli wyłącznie we dwójkę.

\- Masz rację. Właściwie, chciałem zabrać cię tu, bo obiecałem sobie, że jeśli wygram ten mecz, to nie będę dłużej z tym zwlekać – zaczął póki co omijając główny temat, gorączkowo przełykając ślinę. – Myślę, że to najwyższa pora, żebym wyznał ci swoje uczucia. Ale najlepiej, żebym zaczął od początku.

Jihoon przeczuwał do czego zmierzał, dlatego nie mógł powstrzymać swojego zdenerwowania. Soonyoung go wyprzedził, więc nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować na to, co lada moment miał usłyszeć. Wyznanie chłopaka i odkrycie prawdy przez Jisoo to było zdecydowanie za dużo, jak na jeden wieczór.

\- Ani w podstawówce, ani w gimnazjum nigdy nie byłem zakochany. Mówiłem sobie, że Wonwoo ma dziewczynę, bo jest starszy, ale kiedy Seokmin zaczął umawiać się z Sujeong, mimo że był ode mnie młodszy, pomyślałem, że może coś jest ze mną nie tak. Może i z wyglądu umiałem powiedzieć, że jakaś dziewczyna jest ładna, ale to wszystko. Nic więcej – zaczął, przez cały ten czas spoglądając na Jihoona. Z wyjątkiem nerwowego przegryzania dolnej wargi lub przeczesywania grzywki, nie można było dostrzec jego onieśmielenia. – Gdy poszedłem do liceum myślałem, że może tam w końcu ktoś przykuje moją uwagę i faktycznie tak się stało. Już na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułem, że moje serce bije szybciej na czyjś widok. A wiesz kto to spowodował? – na chwilę się zatrzymał, przejeżdżając kciukiem po jego dłoni. – Ty, Jihoon.

Jihoon nie spodziewał się, że spodobał się Soonyoungowi w pierwszej klasie. W końcu od tego czasu minęło dwa i pół roku, dlatego po usłyszeniu tego jedynie wpatrywał się w chłopaka, nic nie mówiąc; w dalszym ciągu to do niego nie dochodziło. Nawet jeżeli wcześniej usłyszał od niego, że w jego oczach wyróżniał się na tle pozostałych uczniów, w życiu nie pomyślałby, że zwrócił uwagę Soonyounga w ten sposób.

\- Wiele razy starałem się do ciebie zagadać, ale za każdym razem pękałem. Za bardzo peszyłem się w twojej obecności. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że w drugiej klasie będziemy mieć razem zajęcia, myślałem, że zwariuję ze szczęścia, serio. Pewnie tego nie pamiętasz, ale kiedyś chciałem porozmawiać z tobą dłużej, ale skończyło się na tym, że tylko spytałem o coś związanego ze szkołą, a potem zrobiłem się cały czerwony – na samo wspomnienie zabawnie zmarszczył nos. – Nigdy nie byłem przy kimś zawstydzony do tego stopnia, jak przy tobie. Mimo to co tydzień czekałem na środy i czwartki, żeby móc ukradkiem spoglądać na ciebie na wf-ie.

Słuchał go, bez przerywania, po raz kolejny czując ciepło na sercu. Ze świadomością, że Soonyoung darzył go uczuciem przez tak długi czas, czuł jeszcze mocniej, jak na poważnie respektował ich relację. Jednak z drugiej strony w pewnym stopniu obwiniał się o to, ponieważ w czasie, gdy nie dostrzegał jego zauroczenia, on umawiał się z Yerim, kompletnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Chociaż w tamtym czasie zauważenie uczuć chłopaka było nierealne, Jihoon myśląc o tym w chwili obecnej, prócz wdzięczności czuł również poczucie winy, że to właśnie przez niego Soonyoung przez całe liceum nie związał się z nikim wartościowym.

\- Chyba można powiedzieć, że miałem na tobie krasza. – Dopiero w tym momencie można było usłyszeć w jego głosie onieśmielenie. – I właśnie przez to, kiedy w końcu natrafiła się okazja, żebyśmy porozmawiali, trochę mnie poniosło. Nie powinienem cię wtedy całować, ale byłem tak szczęśliwy, że nie myślałem racjonalnie.

\- Myślałem, że to z litości – pomyślał, dopiero w tym momencie, zaczął pojmować w pełni zachowanie Soonyounga. Nagle wszystko stało się dla niego klarowne.

\- W każdym razie, gdy stopniowo zaczęliśmy się poznawać moje zauroczenie przerodziło się w coś głębszego – kontynuował, a Jihoon podziwiał, że mówił o swoich uczuciach w tak otwarty sposób. –Kocham cię i chciałbym z tobą być.

Przez moment czuł się przyparty do muru, jakby musiał powiedzieć to, czego nie chciał i co zdawało się być odpowiednie. Jednak po spojrzeniu w oczy Soonyounga, wziął się w garść i postanowił, że szczerze wyzna to, co siedziało głęboko w nim. Nie chciał składać fałszywych obietnic lub ignorować jego wielkich słów; to byłoby wyłącznie ucieczką, której nie zamierzał podejmować.

\- Ja też czuję do ciebie coś więcej. Lubię cię, Soonyoung, lubię cię bardziej, niż przyjaciela, ale na razie jest dla mnie za wcześnie, żebym mógł powiedzieć, że to miłość – odpowiedział, starając się, jak najlepiej przedstawić własne myśli. – Wiem, że czekałeś na mnie długo, ale proszę, poczekaj jeszcze trochę.

\- Czyli na razie nie mogę liczyć na to, że będę mógł nazywać cię swoim chłopakiem? – zapytał niby żartobliwie, jednak Jihoon wychwycił, że było one podszyte nadzieją.

\- Jeszcze nie. – Starał się nie oskarżać samego siebie za nie odpowiedzenie na wyznanie Soonyounga tymi samymi słowami, ponieważ czuł, że postąpił słusznie. – Ale obiecuję, że w sercu mam tylko ciebie i to się nie zmieni – dodał, nie mogąc ukryć swojego skrępowania. Gdyby nie miał bladej twarzy, już dawno byłby oblany rumieńcem.

Na potwierdzenie tego pocałował go w kącik ust, a następnie przytulił się do jego boku. Pomimo naturalnych obaw, które bez ustanku pojawiały się w jego głowie, tej nocy był spokojny, ostatecznie ciesząc się, że oboje przedstawili sobie swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Jihoon nie żałował swoich słów, dlatego nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu to, że zostali tu do samego świtu, nie odrywając się od siebie, choćby na moment. W miejscu, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło.

 

*

 

Nocowanie Chana napawało Jihoona bardzo podobnymi uczuciami, jak podczas pierwszego spotkania z Soonyoungiem; tym razem również chciał, aby wszystko się powiodło. Choć po wielokrotnym przesiadywaniu w swoich mieszkaniach, oboje powoli przestali przykładać wagę do tego, aby ich pokoje były sprzątnięte na błysk – na chwilę obecną czuli się na tyle komfortowo, że niewielki nieład nikomu nie przeszkadzał – dzisiaj Jihoon chciał się postarać. Jako, że po zapisaniu się na kurs, stał się bardziej zorganizowany, tego dnia planował tego zmieniać. Matka w dalszym nie pozwalała mu podjąć się pracy dorywczej, dlatego zrekompensować jej wszystko co dla niego robiła, zaczął sprzątać całe mieszkanie, a także przygotowywać większość posiłków. Wstawał wcześniej, aby przygotować zarówno sobie, jak i matce jedzenie do pracy, a po powrocie ze szkoły szykował obiad, który zgodnie z harmonogramem kobiety, był ciepły za każdym razem, gdy wracała do domu. Jihoon pomyślał, że skoro nauka nie miała dla niego żadnego znaczenia, w zamian za to powinien zająć się obowiązkami domowymi oraz zrobieniem wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby od razu po ukończeniu szkoły, znaleźć pracę.

\- Mam ze sobą chipsy i colę – oznajmił jeszcze w progu, po wcześniejszym ukrywaniu produktów za plecami. – Zapisałem na telefonie tytuł jakiegoś podobno dobrego filmu, to potem będziemy mogli obejrzeć. A tak w ogóle, twoja mama jest w domu?

\- Poszła do koleżanki – odpowiedział, a następnie skierowali się do jego pokoju.

\- Wow, aż lśni. Ale wiesz, mówiłem ci, że nie musisz robić, aż takiego porządku, gdy przychodzę – powiedział, teatralnie przeciągając nosem. – Jestem wzruszony, że zrobiłeś to dla mnie.

\- Właściwie to odkąd zacząłem ogarniać mieszkanie, nie czuję się za dobrze w bałaganie.

\- Ty to umiesz wszystko zniszczyć. Powinieneś powiedzieć, przynajmniej z grzeczności, że posprzątałeś dla gościa – dodał z również udawanym wyrzutem, po czym wytarmosił jego włosy, aż Jihoon odsunął się od niego na kilka metrów. – To za karę. Wiem, że nie lubisz.

\- Niech będzie. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie, może być? – zapytał, mimo że nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi ze strony Chana, przy czym uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Proponuję, żebyśmy zagrali mecz. Brakuje mi naszej standardowej rozgrywki Arsenal kontra Liverpool.

\- Niech będzie – przytaknął radośnie, wyjmując z szafki pady i rozsiadując się z paczką chipsów przed telewizorem i playstation. – O to pierwszego października rozpoczyna się dwudziesty szósty mecz towarzyski pomiędzy Arsenalem oraz Liverpoolem. Która z angielskich drużyn odniesie sukces? Tego dowiemy się lada moment – mówił, jak najęty, a Jihoon tylko mógł się do niego dosiąść i cieszyć się, że był kolejną, pozytywną osobą w jego otoczeniu.

Przez kolejną godzinę koncentrowali się na grze, ograniczając rozmowę do przeklinania lub oznak radości, którymi w przypadku Chana były okrzyki. Jednak wraz z kolejnymi minutami, prócz toczenia rozgrywki, zaczęli rozmawiać na ważniejsze tematy, aniżeli te dotyczące drużyn piłkarskich.

\- Czekałem na właściwy moment, ale nie chce już czekać. Nie jestem zbyt cierpliwy, ale i tak pewnie się zdziwisz, że nie powiedziałem ci tego od razu po zobaczenia cię twarzą w twarz – zaczął Chan, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. – Od wczoraj jestem z Suhyun. Mam dziewczynę, czaisz to?

\- Brawo. Gratuluję – odpowiedział po chwili, ponieważ zdziwiło go, że podjęli takich kroków dopiero po dwóch miesiącach znajomości. I właśnie w tym momencie Chan trafił gola. – Cholera. Nieważne, opowiadaj. Jak do tego doszło?

\- Hmm, można powiedzieć, że dość naturalnie – na samo wspomnienie dziewczyny jego głos stał się inny, jakby trochę rozmarzony. – Siedzieliśmy u mnie, a wtedy no, pocałowaliśmy się, a po tym nim się spostrzegłem spytałem, czy chce ze mną być. Trochę spanikowałem, gdy zamilkła, ale na szczęście zgodziła się. Może dokończymy za chwilę? – zapytał, a po kiwnięciu głową przez Jihoona, włączył pauzę. – Normalnie zadzwoniłbym z tą nowiną już wczoraj, ale byłem tak szczęśliwy, że chciałem pobyć z tym sam. Leżałem w łóżku do trzeciej nad ranem i patrzyłem na jej zdjęcie z myślą: „Nie wierzę, że od teraz to moja dziewczyna”.

\- To zrozumiałe – rzekł Jihoon, nie mogąc nacieszyć się widokiem przyjaciela uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha. – Na początku trochę mnie zdziwiło, że tak szybko staliście się parą, ale gdy teraz o tym myślę z Yerim było podobnie. Spotykaliśmy się niecałe trzy miesiące, ale już od pierwszego spotkania czułem, że mógłbym z nią być choćby od zaraz.

Jihoon od rozmowy z Jisoo spędzał dużo czas nad jednym przemyśleniem, które nie dawało mu spokoju. Dlaczego miałby nie zwrócić się z problemami, którymi dotyczyły Soonyounga do swojego najbliższego przyjaciela, którym był Chan? Oczywiście nie zaprzeczał, że propozycja ze strony Jisoo nie była dla niego wygodna i że nie podnosiła go na duchu, ponieważ warto było mieć po swojej stronie osobę, znajdującej się w tej samej sytuacji. Jednak nawet jeżeli Chan nie przechodził tego samego, co Jihoon, to dlaczego miałby mu się nie zwierzać z tak istotnych sytuacji, zachodzących w jego życiu? Skoro opowiedział mu o rozwodzie swoich rodziców, podczas gdy on pochodził z pełnej rodziny, to wyznanie całej prawdy o tym co zaszło pomiędzy nim i Soonyoungiem, nie powinno być zaliczane do innej kategorii. Z pewnością rozmowa ta nie mogła zaliczyć się do łatwych i przyjemnych, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że Jihoon chciał się jej podjąć.

\- Ostatnio u mnie też się trochę pozmieniało, ale nie miałem odwagi, aby ci o tym powiedzieć – wyznał, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Denerwował się, jak zwykle podczas poważnych rozmów, ale wierzył, że dopóki miał do niego pełne zaufanie, to wyjawienie dalszej części historii, nie mogło być czymś złym. – Wiem, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co czuję do Soonyounga, ale po raz pierwszy chciałbym to określić tak, jak powinienem od samego początku. Zakochałem się w nim ze wzajemnością. Jest facetem, ale czuję się tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy byłem z Yerim. Chociaż to źle powiedziane. Z Soonyoungiem jest jeszcze lepiej, bo prócz tego, że czuję do niego coś więcej, w dalszym ciągu jest moim przyjacielem.

Jihoon nie zacinał się, czego przyczyną było to, że dzisiejsza rozmowa była drugą, gdy najprostszym z możliwych słów, określił własny stan. Zakochałem się. Powiedział to wprost, bez uciekania się do braku zdefiniowania.

\- W zeszłym tygodniu powiedział, że mnie kocha – kontynuował, wspominając o najistotniejszych rzeczach. – Prócz tego, spytał czy nie chciałbym, żebyśmy byli razem, ale odpowiedziałem, że na razie nie jestem na to gotowy.

\- Odpowiedziałeś na jego wyznanie?

\- Jeśli pytasz czy stchórzyłem, to na szczęście nie – odparł, do dzisiaj będąc dumnym ze swojej postawy. – Powiedziałem, że jestem zakochany, ale to jeszcze nie jest miłość. Nie chcę deklarować własnych uczuć, bez stuprocentowej pewności, że to już to. W ten sposób nie uszczęśliwię Soonyounga, tylko własne ego, a nie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. Jeżeli powiem te magiczne dwa słowa – przed jego oczami pojawił się obraz, gdy po raz pierwszy zdeklarował się przed Yerim, aż przeszły go dreszcze – to na pewno w momencie, gdy będę wiedział, że to na pewno miłość.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Chan, lekko gładząc go po plecach. W ten sposób chciał mu dodać otuchy, a będąc świadom, że Jihoon nie przepadał za przyjacielskim dotykiem, to było wystarczające. – Cieszę się, że zdobyłeś się na to, żeby mi to wyznać. Już dawno byłem pewny, że pomiędzy wami jest coś na rzeczy, ale nie chciałem na ciebie naciskać. I tak wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia powiesz mi to osobiście i nie myliłem się.

\- Chcę się upewnić – Jihoon zatrzymał się na moment, kalkulując czy powinien zadać to pytanie. – Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeżeli będę rozmawiał z tobą o Soonyoungu?

\- A dlaczego miałoby? – spytał z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy, unosząc brwi.

\- Oboje jesteśmy facetami, więc jeśli uważasz, że to obrzydliwe lub po prostu niekomfortowe, to zrozumiem to i nie będę więcej poruszał tego tematu.

\- Jihoon, to nie moja sprawa kogo kochasz i z kim sypiasz – odpowiedział z przekonaniem w głosie niemal natychmiast, po czym strzelił go palcami w ucho, aż głowa Jihoona poleciała do przodu. – Poza tym za kogo mnie masz, co? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc nieważne z kim będziesz, to będę cię wspierał, głuptasie.

\- Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie „głuptasem”? – Jihoon zrobił grymas, patrząc krzywo na Chana. Jednak w środku był szczęśliwy. – To ohydne. Zdecydowanie nie zgadzam się na to, żebyś tak mnie nazywał.

\- Okej, to może zamiast „głuptas” powinienem zacząć nazywać cię „głuptaskiem”?

\- Weź, tylko nie to. – Jihoon tylko pokręcił głową. – To jest jeszcze gorsze.

Po dziesięciu minutach walki z Chanem, żeby nie zmieniał jego nazwy w kontaktach na to kompromitujące określenie, przystał na jego prośbę, a potem wrócili do grania. Jihoon cieszył się, że Jisoo może i nieświadomie, ale popchnął go do podjęcia kolejnego ryzyka, którego nie żałował. Przy następnym spotkaniu z pewnością mu za to podziękuje, jednak póki co zamierzał wygrać z Chanem, ponieważ tak samo, jak Soonyoung oraz Seokmin, wciągnęli się w wir rywalizacji. W końcu najlepszym zwycięstwem było to nad najlepszym przyjacielem, gdy po kilku godzinach śmiania się i docinania sobie na wiele sposób, można było umówić się na kolejny konkurs, przeznaczony wyłącznie dla ich dwójki.

 

*

 

Od początku pierwszej klasy liceum Jihoon nie miał żadnych kolegów klasie. Tak było od zawsze; zarówno w podstawówce, jak i gimnazjum starał się nie wyróżniać i być przeciętnym. Z tego powodu za każdym razem zajmował ostatnią ławkę w rzędzie, żeby móc schować się ze pozostałymi członkami klasy, czyli głównie wyższymi chłopakami. Dopiero odkąd poznał Soonyounga, zaczął z nieco większą swobodą rozmawiać z Jaehyunem, który w przeszłości starał się nawiązać z nim kontakt. Jako przewodniczący klasy z pewnością nie chciał, aby żadna z osób zmagała się z samotnością, jednak w tamtym czasie Jihoon tego nie dostrzegał, zwyczajnie go ignorując. Przez ostatnie dwa lata, w czasie lekcji głównie bazgrał w zeszycie lub ze względu na dobrą lokalizację, spędzał większość czasu na graniu w przeróżne aplikacje na telefonie. Jednakże w trzeciej klasie, a w szczególności po drugim półroczu jego relacje z innymi uległy znacznemu poprawieniu. Lepiej późno, niż wcale. Przynajmniej dzięki ostatnim miesiącom w szkole, powinni go dobrze zapamiętać.

\- Egzaminy odbędą się lada moment. Do czternastego listopada mamy równy miesiąc, dlatego daję wam dwa egzemplarze dokumentów. Jedne są dla was, a drugie dla rodziców. Liczę na to, że do końca tygodnia wszystko będzie na moim biurku – poinformował wychowawca, po czym spojrzał na dziennik. – Niech dyżurny rozniesie dokumenty – dodał, a następnie spojrzał na przewodniczącego. – Najlepiej, jeśli zajmiesz się tym, Jaehyun. Do siódmej lekcji w piątek przynieś mi wszystkie podpisy.

\- Dobrze. Zrobię tak, jak pan mówi – odpowiedział Jaehyun. Jihoon nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, ale jednocześnie wyjść z podziwu dla uczniów, którzy działali w komitecie; dla niego byłoby to wyłącznie uciążliwe.

\- I ostrzegam was. Jeśli ktoś się z tego nie wywiąże się z dostarczenia dokumentów, to zadzwonię ze skargą do rodziców i otrzymacie punkty minusowe, co zaważy na waszym zachowaniu na koniec liceum – powiedział surowo, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy należało trzymać się określonej daty, znalazła się chociaż jedna osoba, która nie przestrzegała jej. – Dlatego nie lekceważcie tego.

\- A jeśli ktoś nie podchodzi do egzaminu, to też musi przynosić podpis? – zapytał Jungho, uśmiechając się cynicznie.

\- Powinieneś odpowiedzieć sobie na to sam – odparł nauczyciel, starając się nie unosić. Tak samo, jak Jihoon i większość klasy, nie chciał wdawać się z nim w słowną sprzeczkę.

\- To pan jest nauczycielem, który powinien odpowiadać na pytania uczniów, a nie ja – upierał się przy swoim, mając w dalszym ciągu ten sam, nieprzyjemny grymas.

\- Nie musisz przynosić podpisu. – W następnej kolejności zwrócił się do całej klasy. – Nie mam już nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc możecie zająć się sobą.

Godziny wychowawcze wyglądały zawsze w ten sam sposób. Na początku ich wychowawca przedstawiał najważniejsze sprawy, po czym zasiadał przy biurku i uzupełnił dziennik. Wówczas uczniowie rozmawiali ze sobą lub w podobieństwie do Jihoona, spędzali dobre pół godziny z nosem w telefonie. Tym razem stwierdził, że sprawdzi przepis na curry, ponieważ ciągłe gotowanie tych samych potraw zaczęło go nudzić. Odkąd marnowanie czasu na spaniu i graniu, stało się dla Jihoona przeżytkiem, prócz chodzenia na treningi, staraniu się, aby biegać przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, sprzątaniu i rozpoczęcia kursu, postawił sobie za cel poprawienia swoich kulinarnych zdolności. Jako że w dalszym ciągu jego stosunek do nauki nie uległ zmianie, miał sporo czasu na to, aby próbować nowych przepisów, a pewnego dnia kto wie, może nawet zacznie piec.

\- Zmieniłeś się nie do poznania – tych słów z pewnością nie spodziewał się od Yein, z którą w przeciągu dwóch i pół roku, rozmawiał nie więcej, niż trzy razy.

\- C-co? – Jihoon nie mógł ukryć swojego zdziwienia.

\- No wiesz i z wyglądu, i z charakteru. Oczywiście, jak najbardziej na plus – odpowiedziała, przysuwając do jego stolika swojego krzesło. – A mówię ci to tylko dlatego, bo nie jestem jedyną osobą, która chciała ci dać komplement. Przynajmniej dziewczyny chciały, ale było im głupio. Nie wiem, jak z resztą.

\- To dziękuję, tak myślę. W końcu to chyba komplement – powiedział, rozglądając się wokół, jakby chciał odkryć o kim jeszcze wspominała Yein.

Jihoon był świadom, że dzięki nowym ubraniom przestał wyglądać niechlujnie. Nawet jeżeli w dalszym ciągu nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie: „jestem w porządku”, ponieważ jego podejście do własnej osoby nie uległo zmianie, to czuł się przynajmniej odrobinę lepiej we własnej skórze. Wierzył w słowa najbliższych, według których podobno dzięki nowej garderobie, wyglądał „atrakcyjnie”, ale nie oznaczało to, że przez to musiał się sobie spodobać. Mimo wszystko patrząc na swoje odbicie i pod natłokiem tych wszystkich komplementów, nabrał trochę pewności siebie. Ale nie spodziewał się, że jego metamorfoza doprowadzi do tego, że kompletnie obca mu koleżanka z klasy zacznie z nim rozmawiać i chwalić.

\- Popieram cię – potwierdził jej zdanie Jaehyun, który siedział w rzędzie obok. – I potwierdzam, że chłopaki też zauważyli twoją zmianę.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć – oznajmił z wdzięcznością, starając się zapanować nad własnym onieśmieleniem. Utrzymanie dobrych relacji z resztą klasy nie były dla niego łatwe.

\- I jak tam humor przed egzaminami? – na samo rozpoczęcie tego tematu, nagle odechciało mu się siedzieć w ich towarzystwie. Trzecia klasa liceum kręciła się wyłącznie wokół rozmów o CSAT i prawie jazdy; aż do znudzenia, nawet jeżeli nie uczestniczył w nich. – Z czego będziecie zdawać?

\- Chemia i biologia – odparł, kręcąc głową. – Wahałem się jeszcze pomiędzy matmą, ale na moim profilu to będzie najlepsze.

\- A na jaki uniwerek idziesz? – spytała zaciekawiona, podpierając się łokciami o ławkę, a dłonie splotła, aby ułożyć na nich głowę.

\- Yonsei.

\- Wow, to do ciebie podobne – odpowiedziała, tym razem odkręcaj głowę w stronę drugiego chłopaka. – A ty co zdajesz, Jihoon?

\- Chyba geografia. – Po usłyszeniu jego odpowiedzi oboje wyłącznie zrobili zszokowane miny, na co Jihoon spojrzał na kartkę papieru, znajdującą się na blacie i utwierdził się w tym, że jego przeczucia okazały się słuszne. – Na pewno geografia.

Gdy na początku roku szkolnego wszyscy zostali poproszeni o to, aby wpisać z jakich przedmiotów dodatkowych zamierzali zdawać egzamin, Jihoon wpisał pierwszy lepszy przedmiot, z którym nie miał większych problemów. Wahał się pomiędzy kilkoma, z których miał oceny dostateczne, dlatego nie pamiętał, jaki z nich wpisał do rubryki. W tym momencie pomyślał, że mógł najzwyczajniej w świecie nie podejmować się egzaminu, ponieważ i tak nie zamierzał spędzić na sali pełnego czasu, przeznaczonego na pisanie. Był niemal stuprocentowo pewny, że z zadań testowych zaznaczy pierwsze, lepsze odpowiedzi, a zadań otwartych spróbuje się podjąć, ale jeśli kompletnie nie będzie miał żadnego pomysłu, to wyjdzie z sali.

\- Zadziwiasz mnie na każdym kroku – oznajmiła z uśmiechem Yein, przyglądając się badawczo Jihoonowi. – A tak w ogóle, razem z dziewczynami zastanawiałyśmy się, co zacząłeś ćwiczyć. Bo powiem ci, że powoli widać efekty.

\- Boks i staram się biegać, ale to nic takiego, naprawdę – odpowiedział, drapiąc się po głowie i czując się jeszcze bardziej skrępowanym, niż wcześniej.

Trudno było zauważyć różnicę w swojej sylwetce, jeżeli zmiany postępowały bardzo powoli. Jedynym punktem odniesienia w tej kwestii była waga, która wzrosła o pięć kilogramów, co w przypadku niskiego wzrostu Jihoona było widoczne. Jego budowa stała się mocniejsza, jednak on sam tego nie zauważał, ponieważ nie miał żadnego zdjęcia porównawczego. Od zawsze chował się, gdy tylko zauważył aparat.

\- Żadne „nic takiego”. To imponujące, nawet bardzo – kontynuowała, zerkając na Jaehyuna. – Czy ty też ukrywasz o sobie jakieś fakty?

\- Nie wydaje mi się – odrzekł, zastanawiając się na jej pytaniem. – Słyszeliście, że mam siostrę bliźniaczkę?

\- O tym chyba wie każdy – powiedziała z teatralnym znudzeniem, ale po chwili lekko uderzyła go w ramię. – Już ci nie dokuczam.

Oboje znajdowali się w komitecie klasowym i właśnie z tego powodu Yein czuła w towarzystwie chłopaka na tyle komfortowo, aby bez żadnego skrępowania docinać mu. Choć Jihoon kiedyś miał przeczucie, że Jaehyun wykazywał nią zainteresowanie, nie mieszał się w ich relację, ponieważ nie miał do tego prawa. Niedługo po tym usłyszał dzwonek, a zaledwie minutę po tym przy drzwiach do klasy zobaczył Soonyounga, który do niego machał.

\- Jeszcze kiedyś cię zagadam – oznajmiła tuż po tym, jak Jihoon wstał.

\- Ah, jasne. Czemu nie – odpowiedział, nie mogąc ukryć swojego podekscytowania. Cieszyło go, że po tak długim czasie udało mu się porozmawiać z kolejną osobą z klasy. – To do zobaczenia, czy coś – dodał, po czym stanął przed Soonyoungiem. Chciał go przytulić, ale wiedział, że tak nie wypadało, dlatego wyłącznie uścisnął jego dłoń. Zwykłe, męskie przywitanie. – Cześć.

\- Cześć – odparł, opierając się o ścianę. Wszystkie ławki były zajęte, a pierwsza przerwa nie była długa, dlatego po prostu stali pod klasą Jihoona, żeby nie marnować czasu.

\- Nie uwierzysz. Rozmawiałem z Yein i Jaehyunem. – Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był zacofany w relacjach z innymi ludźmi. Rozmawianie z osobami z klasy nie było niczym wyjątkowym, a przynajmniej dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem Jihoona. – Wiem, że to brzmi głupio.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że to jest głupie. Cieszę się, że z nim porozmawiałeś. I zapamiętaj jedno: żadna rzecz, która cię uszczęśliwia, nie jest głupia, okej? Dlatego proszę, nie mów tak.

\- Okej. Nie będę – przytaknął na jego prośbę, starając się nie czuć, jak kretyn.

\- A o czym rozmawialiście?

\- Nic szczególnego. CSAT, czyli standardowy temat od początku roku szkolnego. – Na widok kwaśnej miny Jihoona, tylko się uśmiechnął. – A wcześniej dostałem kilka komplementów. Podobno zmieniłem się nie do poznania.

\- Rozumiem. Sporo w tym prawdy. Inaczej się ubierasz i jesteś bardziej otwarty – Soonyoung kiwnął głową, wpatrując się w niego, jak zawsze. – Ale poza tym, jesteś taki sam, jak zawsze.

\- Pewnie masz rację, ale jeśli moja rzekoma zmiana sprawiła, że nagle ludzie zaczynają się do mnie odzywać, to jestem zadowolony – rzekł, znowu powracając myślami do wcześniejszych lat szkolnych. – Przynajmniej pod koniec szkoły będę mógł sobie wmówić, że miałem jakiś tam znajomych.

Soonyoung, jak zawsze nie pocieszał go w bezsensowny sposób, ponieważ domyślał się, że w tej kwestii nie powinien tego robić. W końcu w przeciwieństwie do Jihoona od zawsze miał mnóstwo przyjaciół oraz znajomych, dlatego podnoszenie go na duchu słowami „ale masz mnie”, nie miało żadnego sensu. Utrzymywanie relacji z pozostałymi osobami z klasy, a znajomymi spoza niej miało całkowicie inny wymiar. Nawet jeżeli miało się przyjaciół poza murami szkoły, jeżeli w klasie nie rozmawiało się z nikim, tak czy siak, było się wyrzutkiem.

Jako, że przerwa nie była długa, po wymienieniu jeszcze kilku zdań, rozbrzmiał dzwonek.

\- Niestety muszę się zbierać, ale mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział Soonyoung, wyciągając z plecaka niewielką paczuszkę. – To prezent bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. Mam nadzieję, że będzie miłym rozpoczęciem dnia – dodał, po czym pstryknął palcami. – Przyjdę do ciebie na następnej przerwie. Do zobaczenia.

\- Dziękuję i do zobaczenia – odpowiedział, w dalszym ciągu nie wiedząc co wręczył mu Soonyoung, jednak zamierzał sprawdzić to już lada moment, po wejściu do klasy.

Nauczyciela jeszcze się nie pojawił, dlatego nie zważając na szeleszczący papier, otworzył prezent, korzystając z tego, że jeszcze nie rozpoczęła się lekcja. Jego oczom ukazało się kilkanaście ciastek w kształcie serc, które może i nie wyglądały idealnie, ale dla Jihoona takie były. Soonyoung nie mylił się, ponieważ prezent w istocie sprawił, że jego dzień rozpoczął się doskonale. Przez całą lekcję zasłaniał usta dłonią, ponieważ nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Po pierwszej rozmowie z Yein i Jaehyunem nastąpiły kolejne, a Jihoon zaledwie po tygodniu czuł się dobrze w ich towarzystwie. Z kolei po otrzymaniu prezentu od Soonyounga, on również postarał mu się odpłacić tym samym i jeszcze tego samego dnia tuż po treningu, znalazł przepis na czekoladowe ciastka. Receptura była banalnie prosta, dlatego już za pierwszym razem wyszły smaczne, jednak dla Jihoona to było za mało. Z tego powodu starał się zapakować je w ładny sposób, żeby wywrzeć dobre wrażenie na chłopaku. Co zabawne, walka z kolorowymi tasiemkami i papierem prezentowym była dla niego o stokroć gorsza, niż pieczenie. Po trzech godzinach, był zadowolony z efektu, jednak wycieńczyło go to do tego stopnia, że zdobył się wyłącznie na westchnięcie, a następnie dosiadł się do kobiety, która siedziała na kanapie. Widząc jego zaangażowanie i skoncentrowaną minę, nie chciała mu przeszkadzać; dopiero w tym momencie mieli chwilę, żeby móc porozmawiać.

\- Z jakiej do okazji? – spytała, lustrując wzrokiem Jihoona, który opierał głowę o poduszki i najwyraźniej nie miał siły, żeby się ruszyć. – Nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś piekł, a tym bardziej, żebyś włożył tyle starań w ładne zapakowanie.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Nikt nie ma urodzin, ani czegoś takiego, jeśli o tym myślisz – odparł, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo się starał, aby wszystko wyglądało perfekcyjnie.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Wczoraj Soonyoung przyniósł mi ciastka, więc stwierdziłem, że zrobię to samo – wyjaśnił, w dalszym ciągu leżąc w jednej pozycji. Próbował, żeby brzmiało to dość naturalnie. – Bez okazji.

\- Czyli mówisz, że spędziłeś trzy godziny po to, żeby wręczyć Soonyoungowi prezent bez okazji? – zadała kolejne pytanie, unosząc brwi, jakby chciała, żeby Jihoon powiedział coś więcej.

\- Jest dokładnie tak, jak mówisz – kontynuował, zaniepokojony jej słowami, a w szczególności tonem głosu, ale starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. – Jest mi bliski, więc to normalne. Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Może i tak – przytaknęła nie do końca przekonana, ale tego dnia dłużej nie kontynuowała tego zagadnienia.

Jednak nie oznaczało to, że porzuciła ten temat na zawsze. W przeciągu kolejnych tygodni dała mu tak wiele aluzji, że Jihoon zastanawiał się czy cały czas nie próbowała, aby nakłonić go do zrobienia przed nią tak zwanego wyjścia z szafy. Nie pojmował dlaczego od pewnej chwili zaczęła dawać mu tak silne sugestie, a pomimo rozlicznych argumentów, z czasem zdawały się być co raz bardziej bezsensowne. Był niemal stuprocentowo pewny, że jego matka się domyśliła, ale nie pozostało mu nic innego, niż ponawianie słów, że Soonyoung był wyłącznie jego przyjacielem, omijając obawy odnośnie tego, że kobieta z pewnością widziała to w nieco innym świetle.

\- Zawsze zastanawiało mnie dlaczego nosisz tę opaskę – zaczęła po raz wtóry, z pewnością przeczuwając, kto ją mu wręczył.

\- To prezent od Soonyounga – potwierdził jej przypuszczenia, modląc się, żeby to testowanie jego cierpliwości dobiegło końca.

Powoli nie miał już siły do zagrywek matki, ale przynajmniej wciąż nie zadała mu pytania wprost, najwyraźniej czekając, aż sam wykona pierwszy krok. Jednak Jihoon nie zamierzał tego robić, dlatego dopóki jej działania obejmowały wyłącznie dawanie mu do zrozumienia, że odkryła, co łączy go z chłopakiem, on zamierzał to ignorować.

Tydzień przed egzaminem Soonyoung oznajmił, że nie będą mogli spotkać się w zbliżający się weekend, ponieważ przeznaczy go na naukę, co było zrozumiałe. Na szczęście Chan uratował go od samotności, ponieważ w piątek udali się do baru, w którym przed kilkoma miesiącami jedli ramen. Natomiast w sobotę wspólnie z Suhyun spędzili cały wieczór w pokoju Chana, rozmawiając i grając w gry planszowe. Z początku nie chciał zgadzać się na spotkanie w trójkę, ponieważ wiedział, że będzie wyłącznie przeszkodzą, jednak po wielu wiadomościach, i rozmowie na temat tego, jak chłopakowi zależało mu na tym, aby dwie najbliższe mu osoby poznały się lepiej, Jihoon poddał się.

\- Dawno nigdzie razem nie byliśmy – oznajmił Jihoon podczas pierwszego od długiego czasu niedzielnego spędzenia czasu z matką. – Kiedyś byłem w tym miejscu z Soonyoungiem i pomyślałem, że ci się tutaj spodoba.

Cholera. Tym razem również musiał o nim wspomnieć.

\- Jestem oczarowana – rzekła po ujrzeniu wielu gatunków kwiatów i krzewów, które pomimo listopada w dalszym ciągu wyglądały imponująco. – Miałeś rację, bardzo mi się tu podoba.

\- Kiedyś będziesz miała taki ogród – powiedział, w czasie gdy kobieta przyglądała się intensywnie różowym goździkom, ze swoistym rozczuleniem. – Obiecuję ci to. Nie wiem kiedy, ale postaram się zrealizować to, jak najszybciej. Chciałbym, żebyś mogła codziennie budzić się z takim pięknym widokiem za oknem.

\- To nie jest potrzebne – odparła, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od roślin. – Wystarcza mi to, co mamy. Nie wymagaj od siebie zbyt wiele. Doceniam to, co robisz.

\- Mimo wszystko chciałbym, żebyśmy kiedyś mieszkali w domu z ogrodem. Najlepiej w cichej i przyjaznej okolicy. Mogłabyś wtedy hodować goździki i inne kwiaty. Takie, jakie byś sobie wymarzyła – dodał, a chwilę po tym usiedli na jednej z ławek. W przeciwieństwie do ostatniego razu, kiedy był w tym miejscu, teraz miał na sobie długie spodnie i cienki sweter. – Trochę mnie to przeraża, ale odkąd porozmawiałem z tobą o tym, że chcę iść do pracy, z większą łatwością dochodzi do mnie, że niedługo będę dorosły – sam nie wiedział dlaczego o tym wspomniał.

\- To pięknie brzmi, ale prawda jest taka, że nim się obejrzysz, zwiążesz się z kimś. Założysz rodzinę. Oczywiście, nie oczekuję wnuków, to twoja decyzja – ostatnie zdanie dodała szybko, z pewnością nie chcąc wywierać na nim presji.

Jihoon był świadom dlaczego specjalnie użyła sformułowania „z kimś”, zamiast „znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę” lub „ożenisz się.” Czasami zastanawiało go w jaki sposób domyśliła się, że pomiędzy nim a Soonyoungiem było coś na rzeczy, ale nie zamierzał o to pytać. Atmosfera zrobiła się trochę niezręczna, ale Jihoon w dalszym ciągu planował to ignorować.

\- Wiem, że wiesz o tym, że się domyśliłam, dlatego dłużej nie musisz udawać – powiedziała, a Jihoon wiedział, że tym razem tłumaczenie nie zdawało się na nic. Dlaczego musiała to zrobić? – Jestem twoją mamą, dlatego nie musisz niczego ukrywać. Jeśli jesteś z Soonyoungiem to…

\- Nie jestem w żadnym związku, więc nie ma o czym mówić – uciął w gruncie rzeczy mówiąc prawdę.

Brzmiał na bardziej zirytowanego, niż zamierzał. Te wszystkie rozmowy zaczynały działać mu na nerwy. Najpierw potwierdził przypuszczenia Jisoo, później wyznał Chanowi całą prawdę, a teraz matka chciała, żeby po raz kolejny wałkował ten sam temat, aż zaczynało mu się robić niedobrze. Gdy był z Yerim wszystko było zdecydowanie prostsze. Nie musiał się z niczego tłumaczyć, a rozmawianie o niej nie przychodziło mu z takim trudem. Jednak w przypadku jego i Soonyounga wszystko wyglądało całkowicie inaczej. Jihoon bez ustanku zastanawiał się, jak często powinienem o nim wspominać, żeby matka go nie przejrzała, bo przecież nie mógł tak samo, jak przed laty wyznać: „Mamo, zakochałem się”. Tym razem sprawa przedstawiała się odmiennie, a nawet jeżeli kobieta zapewniała go, że nie miała z tym żadnego problemu, nie potwierdzało to tego, że mimo wszystko rozmowa na ten temat była niewygodna.

\- To może inaczej. – Domyślała się w jaki sposób zareaguje, dlatego kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na jego rozdrażnienie. – Jeżeli podobają ci się faceci, to nie ma to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Przecież nadal jesteś tym samym Jihoonem, co kiedyś.

\- Nie jestem żadnym gejem, mamo. Skończmy ten temat. – Miał błagalny ton i czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a się rozpłacze. – Dlaczego w kółko zadajesz te same pytania? – Wraz z tymi słowami, poczuł na swoich policzkach łzy.

Jihoon nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz był w taki stanie. Nie był pewny dlaczego to z pozoru zwykłe pytanie, na które w innych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie odparłby jakimś nieracjonalnym argumentem, sprawiło, że dopuścił się tego, czego zakazał sobie przed kilkoma latami. Złamał swoją obietnicę i rozkleił się do tego stopnia, że przez kolejną godzinę opierał się głową o ramię matki, nie mogąc przestać się trząść. Jednak dopóki znajdował się w matczynych objęciach, kompletnie zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu i o ludziach, którzy mogli znajdować się w parku.

\- Myślałem, że dobrze zrobiłem, jeśli powiedziałem mu, że nie chcę z nim być, dopóki go pokocham, ale to chyba też nie o to chodzi – wychrypiał pomiędzy kolejnymi spazmami płaczu. – Przecież z Yerim związałem się po krótkim czasie i było dobrze, ale z Soonyoungiem… Boję się tego wszystkiego i nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Przecież powinienem być szczęśliwy, dopóki między nami jest dobrze. Tak samo, jak wcześniej – Co jakiś czas jego głos się załamywał. – Nie pokłóciliśmy się, więc dlaczego ryczę, jak dziecko?

\- Jihoonie, myślę, że po prostu chcesz czegoś więcej, bo przyjaźń ci nie wystarcza – odpowiedziała, uspokajająco gładząc go po plecach. – To nic złego.

\- Ale powiedziałem, że na razie nie chcę z nim być – dodał, zagryzając dolną wargę. Miał podpuchnięte, przekrwione oczy i zaróżowioną twarz. – Mamo, przepraszam. – Pociągnął nosem, powoli się uspokajając. – Jestem cholernie beznadziejny, nie powinienem cię zamartwiać i zachowywać się w ten sposób.

Nie powinien płakać, ale znowu to zrobił. Nie chciał być egoistą. Znowu nie wiedział czego chciał; mając Soonyounga na wyciągnięcie ręki, ze świadomością, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia, zaczął bać się, jak za dawnych czasów. Zarówno zaangażowania, ewentualnego zranienia i nieprzychylnych spojrzeń innych ludzi, albo wręcz przeciwnie, cierpienia spowodowanego ukrywaniem związku. W końcu znalazł osobę, przy której czuł się w pełni swobodnie i wiedząc, że w przeciwieństwie do tego, co łączyło go z Yerim, bycie z Soonyoungiem sprawiało, że rósł w siłę, zamiast ją tracić. Przy nim był szczęśliwy i czuł, że z dnia na dzień staje się lepszy, jednak to wszystko nie mogło być takie proste, ponieważ na świecie panowały takie, a nie inne zasady. Według powszechnej opinii jego relacja nie zaliczała się do normalnej. Nawet jeżeli jego uczucia nie różniły kompletnie niczym od tego, co czuł do swojej byłej dziewczyny. Teraz nie było to poprawne. Chociaż zgodnie ze słowami matki wciąż był tym samym Jihoonem co kiedyś, według pozostałych: wtedy zaliczał się do normalnych, a teraz już nie. I właśnie ta świadomość najbardziej go dobijała.

\- Jestem twoją mamą, więc to normalne, że się tobą przejmuję. Nie zadręczaj się, Jihoonie – po raz kolejny zdrobniła jego imię, a on czuł się, jak za dawnych czasów. Gdy nie musiał brać odpowiedzialności za własne czyny, mogąc bezkarnie chować się za jej plecami. – Pomyśl o własnym dobru. Jeżeli czujesz, że Soonyoung cię uszczęśliwi, to nie wahaj się i spróbujcie. Niczego nie stracisz, a tylko możesz zyskać. Nie chcę, żebyś dalej był w takim stanie – dodała, tym razem odgarniając kilka kosmyków z jego twarzy, które przykleiły się do mokrych policzków.

\- A co jeśli ludzie będą gadać? – Na samą myśl przeszły go dreszcze i uczucie, jakby lada moment miał zwymiotować. Nie chciał być na świeczniku.

\- Nie wiesz, jak to będzie, dopóki nie spróbujecie – powiedziała spokojnie, a Jihoon powoli zaczął jej wierzyć. Może faktycznie miała rację. – Poza tym, nie powinieneś odrzucać własnego szczęścia dla innych. Niedługo i tak kończysz szkołę, i nigdy więcej nie spotkasz tych twarzy. Nie zważaj na opinie nieznajomych. Jihoonie, pomyśl o sobie przynajmniej ten jeden raz.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to było tak proste – wymamrotał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Chwilowo miał nad sobą kontrolę i nie ronił łez, jednak plątanina myśli sprawiała, że był zdolny wyłącznie do niewyraźnej mowy i nieco histerycznego śmiechu. – Dlaczego ludzie muszą być takimi skurwielami? To znaczy… – to był pierwszy raz, gdy przeklął w jej towarzystwie, ale nim zdążył się zreflektować, kobieta go wyprzedziła.

\- Masz rację. Ludzie są pierdolonymi homofonami i rasistami. Wtrącają się w czyjeś życie, jakby nie mieli własnego, ale to nie oznacza, że trzeba się nimi przejmować. Bo pamiętaj, że prócz tych skurwieli są też dobrzy ludzie, którzy nie myślą w taki sposób – powiedziała z krzywym uśmiechem. Jego matka również nie używała takie słownictwa, ale w tym momencie zdawało się być odpowiednie. – Myślę, że jeżeli ktoś jest prawdziwym przyjacielem, to powinien zaakceptować to, kim jesteś. Dopóki będąc z Soonyoungiem, nie wyrządzasz nikomu krzywdy, to nic innego nie ma znaczenia, bo nie robisz nic złego.

\- W takim razie Chan jest prawdziwym przyjacielem – oznajmił, przypominając sobie, że faktycznie miał osoby, które uważały go za normalnego.

Chan go rozumiał. Sądząc po słowach matki ona również. Może faktycznie to mu powinno wystarczyć, a tym bardziej, jeżeli dążenie do akceptacji przez wszystkich mijało się z jego własnym szczęściem. Rozmowa z kobietą uświadomiła mu, że dalsze zwlekanie z tym, aby w końcu zszedł się z Soonyoungiem, nie miało większego sensu. Dopóki czuł, że w przyszłości będzie mógł pokochać go szczerą miłością, miał prawo poczekać na to wspólnie. Był pewien, że nie stanowiłoby to dla niego żadnego problemu, dopóki uczucia Jihoona były prawdziwe.

\- Właściwie, to kiedy zauważyłaś, że może, faktycznie, no, że lubię Soonyounga? – spytał trochę się zacinając, ale będąc zdecydowanie mniej roztrzęsionym.

\- Odkąd zacząłeś częściej mi o nim mówić, dostrzegłam, że jesteś niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam cię takiego. Dało mi to trochę do myślenia, ale stwierdziłem, że pewnie mi się wydaje, a ty po prostu jesteś szczęśliwy, bo masz przyjaciela. Jednak niedługo po tym, gdy Soonyoung u nas nocował, zobaczyłam, że śpicie razem w łóżku, mimo że rozłożyłeś materac. – Kobieta mówiła o nich, nie mając nic przeciwko temu. – Byłam ciekawa i jeszcze co najmniej dwa razy sprawdziłam, ale wy nadal leżeliście wtuleni do siebie. To mi dało do myślenia. Później zauważyłam, że Soonyoung nie patrzy na ciebie w zwykły sposób, a ty zacząłeś się dla niego starać. Jak chociażby ostatnio, gdy piekłeś mu ciastka lub gdy wystroiłeś się na jego urodziny.

\- Czyli, aż tak było to po mnie widać? – Jihoon myślał, że jego zachowanie nie było przejrzyste do tego stopnia.

\- To były tylko domysły i to w dodatku od niedawna – zaprzeczyła temu. – Ale stuprocentowo pewna stałam się po weekendzie, gdy Soonyoung był na balu. Może i tego dnia nie wspominałeś o tym, ale zrobiłeś to zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej, a ja od razu połączyłam te dwa fakty. Chciałam porozmawiać o tym już tamtego dnia, ale skoro przyznałeś mi się do sprawy ze studiami, pomyślałam, że nie powinnam na ciebie naciskać. Dlatego odpuściłam.

\- Teraz już wiesz o wszystkim. Obiecuję – oznajmił, przecierając oczy. Odkąd tu przyszli zrobiło się ciemniej i chłodniej, ale dopóki nie było późno, mogli tu jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć. – Niedługo chyba powinniśmy wracać do domu, ale zostańmy tu jeszcze chwilę, dobrze? Chcę nacieszyć się tym, że moja mama jest najlepsza na świecie.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Jihoonie. Każdy rodzic powinien tak postąpić, więc nie musisz być mi, aż tak wdzięczny.

\- Nie przesadzam – odparł, po chwili opierając głowę o jej ramię. – Nie każdy rodzic, by tak zareagował.

Dzięki temu czuł się spokojniej. Po wypłakaniu się i powiedzeniu na głos jego najgłębiej schowanych ze wszystkich obaw, czuł się oczyszczony. Tak samo, jak po wyznaniu Yerim, że miał do niej żal. Tak, zdecydowanie to były bardzo podobne uczucia.

\- Czyli, co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – spytała go, tym samym przerywając długą ciszę.

\- Mieć gdzieś innych ludzi. – Chciał zaryzykować, przestać być tchórzem i zacząć nowy związek, tak po prostu. Zarówno dla własnego szczęścia, jak i Soonyounga. – Jutro z nim porozmawiam. Już zdecydowałem i nie zamierzam się wycofywać.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała pełna dumy, po czym wstała z ławki. Powoli zbliżała się dziewiętnasta. – Jutro kończy się weekend, więc powinniśmy iść na autobus. Zanim wrócimy do domu będzie dwudziesta, a jeszcze musisz coś zjeść i przyszykować się do szkoły.

\- Dobrze – odparł, również wstając, po czym ją przytulił. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszego razu, w tym momencie to on ją obejmował, w ten sposób chcąc okazać swoją wdzięcznością. – Dziękuję za wszystko.

Kobieta nie sprzeczała się z jego komplementem i przyjęła je bez słowa sprzeciwu. Niedługo po tym zrobili tak, jak zadecydowała zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Po powrocie do mieszkania wziął kąpiel i spakował się na kolejny dzień. Chciał położyć się przed dwudziestą trzecią, żeby nastał kolejny dzień, żeby móc porozmawiać z Soonyoungiem. Jednak te myśli zajmowały go do tego stopnia, że po dwóch godzinach bezczynnego leżenia w łóżku, wstał i zrobił sobie ziołową herbatę, która podobno pomagała każdemu. Po kolejnej godzinie nic się nie zmieniło, więc poszedł na balkon, usiadł na krześle i owinięty w kokon z grubego koca, zapalił papierosa. A później kolejnego i jeszcze kolejnego, a mimo że zbliżała się druga wciąż nie mógł usnąć. O ile przez całe życie nigdy nie miał problemów ze spaniem, dzisiejszego dnia było kompletnie inaczej. Nieważne, jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł zmrużyć oczu, nawet jeśli powoli zaczynała boleć go głowa, a rozsądek bezustannie przypominał mu, że od dawna powinien spać. Głowa mówiła jedno, a ciało drugie.

Myślał o Soonyoung, a konkretniej o ich jutrzejszej – właściwie to dzisiejszej, zbliżała się trzecia w nocy – rozmowie i nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad ich przyszłością i nad tym, jak bardzo mogła zmienić się ich relacja. Dzieliło go zaledwie kilka godzin od momentu, gdy będzie mógł go bezkarnie przytulać i całować, bez zastanawiania się czy było to dobre, czy nie. Po tak długim czasie będzie mógł przestać obwiniać się o wszystko, czego dopuszczał się w jego towarzystwie i nie będzie musiał martwić się o Yuju. Od tego momentu Soonyoung będzie z Jihoonem; z nikim innym, tylko właśnie z nim.

Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Nie po szkole, nie jutro, nie pojutrze, ale w tym momencie.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy czuł tak silną potrzebą spotkania z kimkolwiek. Po założeniu ciepłych ubrań, nabazgrał na kartce, że wyszedł do Soonyounga i zostawił to w widocznym miejscu, na łóżku. W razie, gdyby matka pomyślała o czymś niemożliwym, jak chociażby ucieczka z domu. Wyszedł z mieszkania na szczęście nie budząc kobiety i ruszył na przystanek autobusowy, który ze względu na późną porę był opustoszały. Linia, która prowadziła do osiedla zjawiła się dopiero po pół godzinie, ale Jihoon się tym nie przejmował. Ani tym, że marznął o 3:45 i pierwszy raz w życiu zrobił coś spontanicznego. Nie wierzył, że wyszedł z domu w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby porozmawiać z Soonyoungiem – poprawka –

aż porozmawiać z Soonyoungiem. Będąc w autobusie w dalszym ciągu nie wierzył w to co robił, ale nie żałował i tylko to liczyło się w tym momencie.

Znalezienie się na ostatnim przystanku było najwyższą porą, aby zadzwonić do chłopaka. Soonyoung z pewnością nie spodziewał się telefonu o 4:30, przez co mógł najzwyczajniej w świecie przerwać połączenie lub go nie usłyszeć, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało. Już za pierwszym razem odebrał, a Jihoon wyłącznie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Wiem, że to pokręcone, ale czy mógłbyś wyjść do mnie? Będę pod twoim domem za jakieś pięć minut – powiedział, w czasie kierowania się do wspomnianego miejsca. – Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Chcę pogadać. Przepraszam, że cię budzę.

\- Chyba telefon pokazuje mi złą godzinę – oznajmił, jeszcze nie do końca pojmując zaistniałą sytuację. Był senny i nieprzytomny. – Jest sobota i zaspałem, czy coś?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył, czując się trochę winny, ale i tak brnął w to dalej. Będąc zaledwie kilometr od domu Soonyounga, nie zamierzał się wycofywać. – Jest poniedziałek, zbliża się piąta nad ranem, a ja przyszedłem do ciebie. Nie mogłem spać, bo chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – powtórzył, domyślając się, jak duże zdezorientowanie zafundował chłopakowi.

\- Hmm, będę za moment. – Brzmiał trochę żywiej. – Tylko się przebiorę i umyję zęby, okej?

\- Jasne – przytaknął, a teraz już nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia czy spotka go za pięć, czy za piętnaście minut. Pewność, że to nastąpi, wystarczała mu w zupełności.

Nie czekał długo pod jego domem. Po niespełna pięciu minutach zobaczył Soonyounga z rozwalonymi włosami i cieniami pod oczami, ale dla niego i tak wyglądał dobrze.

\- Cześć – powiedział, czując jak jego policzki płoną. Wraz z zobaczeniem chłopaka wstąpiło w niego zawstydzenie, jednak determinacja odnośnie rozmowy utrzymywała się na tym samym poziomie. – Może pójdziemy na skarpę? Tam przynajmniej będziemy mieli gdzie usiąść.

\- To dobry pomysł – odpowiedział, nie pytając go o nim więcej. Wiedział, że i tak lada moment dostanie odpowiedzi na zastanawiające go pytania. – Tak, jak planowałem cały weekend spędziłem na nauce. Dobrze zrobiłem, ale stęskniłem się za tobą – wyznał, a po chwili złapał go za dłoń.

\- Ja też. – To wszystko wydawało mu się nierealne, nawet jeżeli sam doprowadził do ich spotkania. – Widziałem się z Chanem i Suhyun, ale to nie to samo.

Soonyoung tylko się uśmiechnął, a później zamilkli, nie odzywając się do siebie do czasu, gdy usiedli na skarpie. W tym momencie Jihoon czuł w gardle ogromną gulę, która przez dłuższą chwilę nie pozwalała mu wydusić z siebie, choćby słowa. Przez całą noc czekał tylko na to, żeby stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, ale wraz z oczekiwaną konfrontacją, jego serce zaczęło bić, jak szalone, aż przez kilka minut nie potrafił nawet spojrzeć na jego twarz. Na szczęście Soonyoung go nie poganiał, wyłącznie siedząc obok i obdarowując go łagodnym uśmiechem. Jihoon nie mógł się poddać, a w szczególności nie po tym, gdy dostał tak porządnego, mentalnego kopniaka od matki, żeby w końcu zaczął działać. Nie chciał zawieść zarówno jej, jak i siebie samego.

Wspólne szczęście wymagało ryzyka, dlatego zaryzykował.

\- Spróbujmy – powiedział, starają się brzmieć pewnie. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. – Chcę z tobą być, Soonyoung. Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedzą inni. Dla mnie liczysz się ty, a nie obcy ludzie. Jestem w tobie zakochany, dlatego nie chcę już dłużej zwlekać.

\- Ja też nie chcę z tym zwlekać – odparł, po czym złożył krótki pocałunek na jego ustach.

Po pierwszym pocałunku nastąpiły kolejne, a oboje czuli to samo. Jihoon nie żałował niczego i przez cały czas, gdy jego usta były złączone z tymi Soonyounga, wierzył, że ich szczęście będzie trwało wiecznie. Nie myślał o niczym przyziemnym i oddał się chwili, aż do momentu, gdy ciemne niebo zaczęło przybierać jaśniejsze barwy, a na ich twarze wpadało światło. To był pierwszy raz, gdy widział z kimś wschód słońca – nie z dobrym znajomym, nie z przyjacielem, z którym łączyło go coś niezdefiniowanego, tylko z Soonyoungiem, jego pierwszym chłopakiem.

 

*

 

Jihoon myślał, że już od pierwszego dnia związku pomiędzy nimi wystąpią jakieś diametralne zmiany, ale tak się nie stało. Nie powinien oczekiwać cudów po tak krótkim czasie, w końcu minęło dopiero pięć dni. Po poinformowaniu matki, że są razem, nie mogła opanować uśmiechu i lawiny pochwał, które pokazywały, jak bardzo była z niego dumna. Jihoon nie ukrywał, że dzięki jej wsparciu nabierał jeszcze większej ilości optymizmu w związku z oznajmieniem tego faktu przed resztą drużyny. Choć nie było to łatwym zadaniem wspólnie zadecydowali, że ukrywanie ich relacji nie miało największego sensu. Dla Soonyounga reszta zawodników była niczym rodzina, dlatego nie chciał kłamać, a tym bardziej ukrywać się, ponieważ to nie mogło przynieść niczego dobrego. Na samo wspomnienie rozmowy Jisoo i Jeonghana, Jihoon tym bardziej nie chciał przyjmować takiej postawy.

\- Myślę, że dobrze robimy. – Wspólnie leżeli na łóżku, mając jeszcze co najmniej godzinę dla siebie. – To, że jesteśmy razem nie jest powodem do wstydu. Poza tym, kto jak kto, ale oni powinni zrozumieć.

\- A jeśli mimo wszystko nie będzie to komuś odpowiadało, to co wtedy? – W przeciwieństwie do niego, Jihoon rozważał taką opcję. Nie pokładał w nich, aż tak wielkich nadziei. Z wyjątkiem matki, Soonyounga i Chana nie ufał nikomu w sto procentach.

\- To mówi się trudno – odrzekł, całując go we włosy. Brzmiał spokojnie, faktycznie się tym nie przejmując. – Seokmin, Wonwoo, Kaeun i Sujeong nie mają z tym problemu i tylko to się liczy. Opinia pozostałych też jest dla mnie ważna, ale nie są moimi przyjaciółmi, tylko dobrymi znajomymi. Jeśli nie będą się z tym zgadzać, to nie będę rozpaczać.

W przeciągu tych kilku dni największym przełomem w ich relacji był dotyk, którego używali bez krępacji, nie musząc dłużej zastanawiać się nad konsekwencjami. Jihoonowi to odpowiadało, ponieważ nie czuł żadnego onieśmielenia. Przez te kilka miesięcy przebywania z Soonyoungiem, czuł się przy nim komfortowo. Niewielkie gesty z dnia na dzień nabierały na sile, ale kończyły się na sporadycznych pocałunkach i to w dodatku wyłącznie w domowym zaciszu. W miejscach publicznych ograniczali się do trzymania za dłonie oraz krótkich objęciach na przywitanie, to było wystarczające.

\- A rozmawiałeś już z rodzicami?

\- Jeszcze nie – zaprzeczył, ale to było jedynie kwestią czasu. – Powiem im o tym od razu, gdy tata wróci z delegacji, okej? Będzie w mieście dopiero za dobry miesiąc, ale nie chcę mówić im oddzielnie. To dla mnie ważne, więc chcę to zrobić tak, jak zaplanowałem.

\- Okej, okej – odpowiedział, nie widząc w tym żadnego problemu. Był po prostu ciekawy.

Przez następną godzinę leżeli, nie robiąc niczego konkretnego, ale właśnie takie momenty były wyjątkowe. Bez żadnych, zbędnych niedomówień, tylko oni i ich klarowne zamiary względem siebie.

\- Wiem, że to zabrzmi tandetnie, ale w końcu znalazłem ulubione zajęcie. – Jihoon nie czuł prawie żadnego skrępowania, mówiąc rzeczy tego typu. Słodkie, może nawet za słodkie, ale płynące prosto z głębi serca. – Powinieneś spytać „jakie”.

\- Jakie?

\- Wspólne leżenie w łóżku – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, przejeżdżając palcami po jego koszulce. Miał przymknięte oczy i czuł się zrelaksowany.

\- Aż serce mi zabiło szybciej. – Soonyoung złapał dłoń Jihoona w swoją i przyłożył do swojej klatki piersiowej. – Czujesz?

Bycie szczęśliwym nie było trudne.

\- Przeraża mnie twoja bezpośredniość. – Ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że tę cechę najbardziej w nim cenił. – Czuję – przytaknął, a po chwili przyłożył tam głowę i usłyszał jego bicie serce. Mogliby zostać w tym stanie na zawsze, ale nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. – Za pięć minut powinniśmy już wstać.

\- Pewnie tak – odmruknął, brzmiąc na nieco sennego. – Z wielką chęcią bym to odwołał i zostałbym tutaj z tobą, ale skoro dzisiaj im mówimy, to raczej odpada.

\- Przynajmniej Seokmin mieszka blisko, to nie musimy się spieszyć. – Na samo wspomnienie chłopaka, poczuł gorycz. – Właściwie, to nigdy o tym nie wspominałem, ale Seokmin mnie chyba nie lubi.

\- Powiedział ci coś niemiłego czy coś? – Jego głos natychmiast przestał być rozmyty. – Jeśli tak, to pogadam z nim albo wspólnie to sprostujmy.

\- Właściwie to nie chodzi o nic konkretnego. – Jihoon nigdy o tym nie wspominał, ale skoro miał wątpliwości, nie zamierzał zmierzać się z nimi w pojedynkę. Dalsze ukrywanie, choćby błędnych domysłów, nie byłoby wobec niego fair. – Po prostu od samego początku odnoszę takie wrażenie.

\- A co zrobił? Chciałbym zwrócić mu na to uwagę, żeby nie sprawiał ci tym przykrości.

\- Dziwnie się na mnie patrzy. Może jestem przewrażliwiony, ale za każdym razem czuję się tak, jakby nas oceniał? Sam nie wiem. – Nie potrafił tego zdefiniować, a jako że przedstawiał najlepszego przyjaciela Soonyounga w złym świetle, czuł się z tym trochę niezręcznie. – Jakby nie chciał, żebym się z tobą zadawał.

\- To nie tak. Seokmin chce dla mnie dobrze i przez cały czas, gdy się w tobie podkochiwałem, on podnosił mnie na duchu. – Czule pogłaskał go po włosach. – Dlatego czasami może być trochę zdystansowany. A to dziwne przyglądanie, nie dziwi mnie. On już taki jest. Może wyglądać na chama, ale tak serio, troszczy się o najbliższych. Dlatego czasami trochę przesadza.

\- A tak w ogóle, co myśli o naszej relacji? Nie przeszkadza mu to? – Sądząc po reakcji Seokmina odpowiedź Soonyounga mogła być różna.

\- Nigdy nie był jakiś mega tolerancyjny, ale odkąd powiedziałem mu, jak sprawy się mają, zmienił nastawienie. Tylko zajmie mu to jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim przyzwyczai się do nas w stu procentach.

\- Dobre chociaż tyle. – Byli na tyle blisko siebie, że nie potrzebowali nawet cienkiego koca, aby było im ciepło. – Ale mam nadzieję, że prócz tego, że się do nas przyzwyczai, to z czasem też mnie chociaż trochę polubi. Nie chcę, żeby tolerował mnie wyłącznie przez to, że jestem z tobą.

\- Ciebie nie da się nie lubić, ale rozumiem co masz na myśli. – Soonyoung bawił się jego włosami, które znowu zaczęły wpadać mu na oczy. Jihoon często o to nie dbał i podcinał grzywkę dopiero w ostateczności. – Będzie tak, jak mówię. Musimy jeszcze trochę poczekać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że z czasem zauważy, że nie chcę cię zranić.

\- Już to zauważył. Ostatnio nawet powiedział, że od jakiegoś czasu wierzy w to, że możemy być szczęśliwi.

\- Czyli wcześniej w to nie wierzył? – To było zrozumiałe, zważywszy na ich wcześniejszą, niesprecyzowaną relację. – Nie, żeby mnie to dziwiło.

\- W pewnym momencie powiedział, że powinienem się poddać, ale nie posłuchałem się go.

\- Może powinie…

\- Nawet tak nie mów – przerwał mu. – Nie patrzmy na to, co było kiedyś, tylko cieszmy się tym, co jest teraz. Dlatego nie mów, że mogłem się poddać, bo wtedy nie bylibyśmy razem.

\- Przepraszam. – Jihoon zmienił pozycję w taki sposób, że ich twarze znajdowały się naprzeciwko siebie. – Ale gdy tylko pomyślę o tym, co przechodziłeś, czuję się winny.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Oboje ukrywaliśmy wiele rzeczy i mieliśmy ciężko, dlatego jesteśmy kwita. – Uniósł brwi, a Jihoon tylko przewrócił oczami, bo wiedział, że dopóki nie przytaknie, to tamten nie odpuści. – Prawda?

\- Prawda – zgodził się z nim, a następnie jeszcze bardziej zmniejszył odległość pomiędzy nimi.

Soonyoung całował go często, ale były to zazwyczaj krótkie cmoknięcia. To był dopiero ich trzeci, głębszy pocałunek, który tym razem również zainicjował Jihoon. Soonyoung wciąż był nieco onieśmielony i nie był zdolny do narzucenia tempa. Ale czego można było się spodziewać po tygodniu związku, a tym bardziej, jego pierwszego? Wspomnienie mokrych pocałunków i ich gorączkowego dotyku, podczas urodzin chłopaka, zdawało się być czymś nierealnym. W tamtym czasie oboje czuli się tak, jakby miało się to nigdy więcej nie zdarzyć, dlatego nie mogli się zatrzymać; alkohol płynący w żyłach również robił swoje. Jednak odkąd byli w związku, nigdzie im się nie spieszyło, a bliskość zaczęli odbierać w inny sposób; jak nową, przyjemną codzienność.

\- Minęło więcej, niż piętnaście minut – wydyszał Jihoon. W tej kwestii był od niego rozsądniejszy. – Musimy już iść.

\- Wiem – przytaknął, po raz ostatni całując go w rozchylone wargi. – No to wstajemy.

Pomiędzy ilością czasu do spotkania a prędkością przygotowania się na nie, występowała dziwna zależność. Im było więcej czasu, tym wolniej wykonywało się poszczególne czynności, co również działało w drugą stronę. Z tego powodu pomimo wcześniejszych obliczeń, według których byli skazani na spóźnienie, w rzeczywistości dotarli na czas.

\- Cześć. – Seokmin otworzył przed nimi drzwi frontowe. – Jesteście jednymi z pierwszych. Na razie jesteśmy tylko ja, Sujeong i Changkyun.

\- A reszta przyjdzie czy się spóźnią? – Soonyoung poklepał plecy Seokmina na przywitanie, a Jihoon uścisnął z nim dłoń, co było pewnym przełomem. Nigdy wcześniej nie witali się w ten sposób. – No chyba, że nie wiadomo.

\- Kaeun i Wonwoo będą za moment. Jisoo i Jeonghan jakoś za godzinę, bo podobno był jakiś wypadek w drodze do Seulu, a Doyoung musi się uczyć. Ale powiedział, że następnym razem przyjdzie.

\- Chan i Suhyun też muszą się uczyć – dopowiedział Jihoon. Z Chanem u boku na pewno byłoby mu łatwiej, ale nauka, a w szczególności w trzeciej klasy, była dla niego ważna, dlatego Jihoon nawet nie wspominał o swoich planach. Wiedział, że wówczas tamten zrobiłby wszystko, aby go wspierać, a na to nie mógł pozwolić.

\- Czaję. – Soonyoung kiwnął głową, w międzyczasie zdejmując buty. – A Seungcheol?

\- A ja tam wiem. Nawet nie odpisał czy przyjdzie, czy nie. To u niego normalne, więc jeszcze się okaże.

\- No tak, cały on.

Soonyoung zachowywał się tak, jak zawsze. Był pogodny, rozmawiał bez żadnego skrępowania i wyglądało na to, że wyznanie przed resztą drużyny nie zaprzątało jego głowy. W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, który był zestresowany i obawiał się reakcji pozostałych. Wychylanie się przed szereg nie było w jego stylu. Prócz tego, że nie chciał być odebrany jako dziwadło, wizja, w której Soonyoung byłby obarczany tym samym, dodatkowo go paraliżowała. Jego podły nastrój można było przejrzeć z łatwością.

\- Nie idziecie na górę?

\- Zaraz przyjdziemy – odpowiedział Soonyoung, machając dłonią, jakby dawał znak, że Seokmin powinien sobie iść. – Dosłownie za minutę.

\- Okej. – Jihoon nie chciał stwarzać sceny, ale potrzebował przynajmniej tej ostatniej rozmowy na osobności. Dlatego pozwolił na taki obrót spraw. – Mam nadzieję, że trafisz.

\- Nie no, co ty, nie trafię. Przecież byłem tutaj tylko jakieś milion razy – odparł, tym razem wręcz wypychając go za drzwi przedpokoju. – To ważne, więc nie zgrywaj się. – Z pewnością chciał powiedzieć to cicho, ale Jihoon i tak to usłyszał. Jednak w tym momencie nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział z chwilą, gdy zostali sami.

\- Przestań. Nie powinieneś znowu przepraszać. – Soonyoung złapał jego dłoń w swoją, łagodnie gładząc jej wierzch kciukiem. – Nie robisz nic złego, więc dlaczego?

\- Zachowuję się tak, jakbym się nas wstydził. Dlatego przepraszam – odpowiedział, zaciskając zęby. Prawda była zgoła inna od tego, co można było zobaczyć z zewnątrz. – Ale ja po prostu nie chcę, żeby ktoś miał z nami problem.

\- Nawet jeżeli komuś nie będzie to odpowiadało to, co z tego? Nie powinniśmy patrzeć na zdanie innych. Sam tak mówiłeś.

\- Drużyna to, co innego. – Gdyby nie złożona obietnica, mógłby przedstawić sytuację Jisoo, a jego zmartwienia byłyby uzasadnione. – Nie chcę, żeby przez to cię wykluczyli.

\- Tak się nie stanie. Moja orientacja nie ma nic do tego, jak gram. – Jihoon uniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał wprost na twarz chłopaka. Chciał, aby tamten miał rację. – Nie myśl o takich rzeczach, dopóki z nimi nie pogadamy.

\- I tak będę o tym myślał, ale niech będzie. Skoro sześć osób na pewno nas toleruje, to zostają tylko cztery.

\- Jak to sześć?

Na szczęście nie spanikował.

\- Jisoo i Jeonghan są bardzo tolerancyjni. – Ta wymówka była najbardziej sensowna. – Chwilę z nimi rozmawiałem, więc jestem pewny, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko nam.

\- To dobrze. – W dalszym ciągu mieli splecione palce. – Mam do ciebie ostatnie pytanie. Czy mogę trzymać cię za dłoń przy pozostałych, czy wolałbyś, abym się wstrzymywał?

Jihoon przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się na jak wiele powinni sobie pozwolić. Nigdy nie lubił bliskości, a w szczególności jej okazywania w obecności pozostałych.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi nic z wyjątkiem pocałunków. – Niewinne gesty nie były czymś złym, a wyznaczona przez niego granica zdawała się być odpowiednią. – Trzymanie się za dłonie lub przytulenie jest okej. Ale pocałunki, nawet w policzek wolałbym zostawić dla nas.

\- Idealnie. Nawet lepiej, niż idealnie. – Najwyraźniej ten układ bardzo mu odpowiadał i przerósł jego oczekiwania.

Gdy znaleźli się w pokoju, Seokmin i Changkyun zachowywali się w ten sam sposób, chociaż jeden z nich wiedział o ich relacji, a drugiemu nie wpadłoby to nawet do głowy. Wyłącznie Sujeong spoglądała na nich – a dla ścisłości – wlepiała w nich wzrok, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. Z jednej strony jej stopień akceptacji podnosił Jihoona na duchu, a z drugiej strony krępowało go to; jego jedyną reakcją na jej zachowanie był krzywy uśmiech i odwrócenie wzroku.

\- Ogarnij się – mruknął Seokmin, lekko szturchając ją w bok. Z pewnością chciał doprowadzić ją do porządku.

\- Już nie będę, kochanie. – W odpowiedzi zmarszczyła nos. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, jak tam? – Tym razem zwróciła się do Jihoona, skutecznie powstrzymując swój entuzjazm i zastępując go naturalną dla siebie życzliwością.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział, zastanawiając się nad tym, co wydarzyło się u niego od ich zeszłego spotkania. Nie licząc tego, że był w związku, nic nie ulegało zmianie. Może z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy. – Od przyszłego tygodnia zaczynam robić prawko.

\- A gdzie robisz? – wtrącił się Changkyun.

\- Tam przy szkole. Podobno jest dobra zdawalność.

\- To powinniśmy się spotkać. Zapisałem się od razu po egzaminach – odpowiedział, a Jihoon od razu poczuł się pewniej. W nowym miejscu warto było kogoś znać. – Słyszałem też, że prócz dobrej zdawalności, jest sporo instruktorów i można podejść do egzaminów już po półtora miesiąca. A nawet wcześniej, jeśli będą się zgadzały godziny.

Przez kolejne pół godziny głównie rozmawiał z Changkyunem i Sujeong na temat prawa jazdy, a Soonyoung z Seokminem o tym, co zwykle, czyli ostatnim meczu Warriorsów. Niedługo po tym dołączyła do nich reszta, dzięki czemu z wyjątkiem nieobecnej trójki, byli w nowym, pełnym składzie.

\- Nie spodziewaliście się mnie, co? – spytał Seungcheol, komicznie poruszając brwiami. Trzymał pod pachą skrzynkę piwa, która równie dobrze mogła być dla wszystkich, jak i wyłącznie dla niego samego. – Nie mogłem przypuścić takiej okazji, więc przyszedłem.

\- To było do przewidzenia – oznajmiła Sujeong, przynosząc dla niego dodatkową szklankę. – Nigdy nie dajesz znaku życia, ale zazwyczaj i tak przychodzisz. Wcześniej lub później, ale przychodzisz.

\- Właśnie, że nie – oburzył się teatralnie, po czym zmierzwił swoje włosy. – Jestem bardzo tajemniczy.

\- Chyba tylko według ciebie. – Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, na co tamten mruknął. – Oj, już nie udawaj.

\- Nie udaję. – Wydął dolną wargę, a Minghao, który dotychczas siedział na uboczu, nie wytrzymał i zdzielił go w głowę. – I ty przeciwko mnie, Brutusie?

\- Nawet ja – odpowiedział, podstawiając mu pod nos kolejną puszkę alkoholu. – Weź się napij, bo gadasz głupoty.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział Wonwoo, trafiając w samo sedno. – Wtedy będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Każdy zignorował oburzenie Seungcheola, kwitując to wyłącznie westchnięciem lub wstrzymywanym uśmiechem. On już po prostu już taki był. Głośny i bez ustanku udawał, że był obrażony, ale pomimo swojego irytującego zachowania, w dziwny sposób poprawiał innym humor. Prócz tego można było na niego liczyć, jak chociażby w kwestii zorganizowania urodzin Soonyounga. Wszyscy pałali do niego sympatią, nawet jeżeli niejednokrotnie chciało się go zakneblować.

Jako, że w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jedenaście osób, w tym samym czasie toczyło się wiele rozmów. Kilka osób było na kanapie, dziewczyny rozmawiały przy stole, a reszta osób siedziała po turecku na podłodze. Wspólnie z Soonyoungiem zaliczali się do ostatniej grupy, jednak byli od nich nieco oddaleni, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

\- To co? – Spojrzał na niego znacząco, a Jihoon od razu zrozumiał co miał na myśli. – Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz nic mówić.

\- Może być. – Gdyby Soonyoung nie byłby tak otwarty, z pewnością to wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej.

\- Hej, słuchajcie. Razem z Jihoonem chcielibyśmy wam coś powiedzieć – oznajmił bez cienia wahania, przykuwając uwagę wszystkich. – Pewnie niektórych z was to zdziwi, a niektórzy się domyślali, ale od teraz jesteśmy oficjalnie razem.

Jihoon czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie Changkyuna, Minghao wpatrywał się w nich z niedowierzeniem, a Seungcheol kilkukrotnie zamrugał oczami i wyglądał tak, jakby się przesłyszał. Kaeun i Wonwoo z pewnością domyślali się takiej kolei rzeczy, nawet jeżeli nie byli o tym poinformowani, dlatego przyjęli to ze spokojem i pewną ulgą. Seokmin i Sujeong już o tym wiedzieli, dlatego nie wywołało to w nich żadnego zdziwienia. Z kolei Jisoo i Jeonghan spojrzeli na siebie zdezorientowani, lecz emocje na ich obliczach były skrajne; u pierwszego można było wychwycić obawy, a u drugiego cień zazdrości. Po wyznaniu Soonyounga nastała cisza, która nawet jeżeli trwała zaledwie kilka sekund, w odczuciu Jihoona przedłużała się w nieskończoność. Brak jakiekolwiek reakcji nie mógł wróżyć nic dobrego.

\- Ale jestem szczęśliwa – zaskowytała Sujeong, wybawiając ich z opresji, którą było milczenie i niezręczność. – Myślałam, że się nie doczekam.

\- Spokojnie, Sujeongie – powiedział Seokmin z uśmieszkiem, nie mogąc przepuścić okazji, aby podrażnić się ze swoim przyjacielem. – Zajęło mu to tylko dwa i pół roku.

\- No wiesz co – prychnął Soonyoung, łapiąc przynętę. – Podobno lepiej późno, niż wcale.

\- Wiadomo, ale lepiej wcześniej, niż później.

\- Razem, czyli w związku, tak? – przerwał im Minghao, woląc się upewnić. Jednak to pytanie było podszyte czymś smutnym; przesłanie Soonyounga było jasne, ale jego relacja z Jihoonem zdawała się być na tyle niemożliwa, że tamten potrzebował potwierdzenia.

\- No tak, w związku – przytaknął, a Jihoon tylko spoglądał na niego z ukosa. Różnica pomiędzy ich podejściami nadal go zadziwiła, chociaż teoretycznie po takim czasie powinien do tego przywyknąć.

\- Czyli jesteście… – Changkyun zastanawiał się przed dłuższy moment, czy aby na pewno powinien użyć tego słowa, jakby nie chciał ich obrazić. – Gejami?

\- Właściwie to…

\- A czy ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? – przerwał mu Jihoon. Nie chciał w dalszym ciągu milczeć. – Kochamy się, więc jesteśmy razem. Tyle w temacie.

Nie zamierzał odpowiadać na jego pytanie w ten sposób, ale nim zdążył się dłużej zastanowić nad doborem słów, powiedział to, co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy; czyli swoje prawdziwe uczucia. W istocie było to zawstydzające do tego stopnia, że najchętniej cofnąłby czas, aby przy drugiej próbie nie powiedzieć, choćby słowa. Jednak tak naprawdę nie miałoby to żadnego sensu, ponieważ cisza nie mogłaby przynieść tak pozytywnych skutków, jak szczere wyznanie. Skoro padło słowo „kocham”, określanie ich prawdziwej natury, zdawało się być czymś drugorzędnym, a może i nawet nic nieznaczącym. Changkyun nie ponawiał tego samego pytania, a pozostali również nie zamierzali tego robić, zwyczajnie akceptując nową sytuację. Choć na jedenaście osób trudno było uwierzyć, aby każdy z nich szczerze ich tolerował, to dopóki zachowywali pozory lub zwyczajnie milczeli, nie chcąc przedstawiać swojego prawdziwego zdania na ten temat, Jihoon był zadowolony.

To była ich wspólna sprawa, dlatego zawarcie głosu przez obie strony było czymś istotnym. Soonyoung wyglądał na dumnego i w pewnym stopniu rozczulonego. W tym momencie powtórnie złapali się za dłonie, a Jihoonowi to nie przeszkadzało, tylko wręcz przeciwnie. Od tej chwili nie musieli dłużej się ukrywać i uważać na każdy swój gest, żeby nikt nie odkrył tego, że nie łączyła ich wyłącznie przyjaźń. Świadomość, że mogli zachowywać się tak, jak każda inna para była komfortowa.

\- I świetnie. – Sujeong zaklaskała w dłonie, z pewnością ekscytując się najbardziej ze wszystkich. – Opowiadajcie jak to było. Kto komu zaproponował związek?

\- Nie, nie, nie. Czekajcie – wciął się Seungcheol, po chwilowym zawieszeniu się oraz zanalizowaniu faktów. – Czy wy już kręciliście ze sobą w wakacje i dlatego Wonwoo się na mnie rzucił, gdy wspomniałem o Yuju?

\- Bingo – przytaknął Wonwoo, na co tamten zmarszczył brwi i otworzył szerzej usta. – Powinieneś się domyśleć, że nie powinno się o niej wspominać. Przecież Soonyoung od początku nie był nią zainteresowany, a ty i tak mówiłeś swoje.

\- Skąd niby miałem o tym wiedzieć?

\- No nie wiem, może gdybyś więcej słuchał, to byś wiedział.

\- I tak nie powinieneś się tak unosić – prychnął, a niewzruszona mina Wonwoo dodatkowo go irytowała. – Gdybym wiedział, że pomiędzy nimi coś jest, to bym o niej nie wspominał.

\- Z pewnością.

\- Czasami chcę ci przywalić. – Na szczęście w tej kwestii Seungcheol dużo mówił, a mało robił. Jihoon nie wiedział, co musiałoby się stać, aby faktycznie doszło pomiędzy nimi do bójki. – Już wolę, gdy nic nie mówisz, bo gdy zaczynasz się odzywać, to jesteś nie do zniesienia.

\- A ty jesteś nie do zniesienia, gdy tylko coś mówisz, czyli cały czas.

Seungcheol i Wonwoo byli na tyle odmienni, że niejednokrotnie dochodziło pomiędzy nimi do starć. Oczywiście niezbyt intensywnych, ale mimo wszystko sporadycznie pojawiały się, co dodatkowo podbudzał sarkazm tego drugiego.

\- Weźcie, wychillujcie. To było kilka miesięcy temu i każdy już o tym zapomniał – przerwał im Seokmin, spoglądając na nich, jak na dzieci, które nie potrafiły się zamknąć i sprzeczały się do momentu, aż ich rodzice zainterweniowali. – Czy oni są w ogóle przez to źli? – W odpowiedzi Soonyoung i Jihoon zaprzeczyli jednogłośnie. – A więc właśnie.

\- Zgadzam się z Seokminem. Dlatego proszę, nie wykłócajcie się – rzekła Kaeun, a Wonwoo nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż postąpić zgodnie z jej prośbą.

Zaledwie kilka minut po tym, atmosfera zelżała i chcąc, czy nie chcąc nowym tematem rozmów był związek Jihoona i Soonyounga.

\- Moje gratulacje – zaczął Jeonghan, siedząc przy stoliku wspólnie ze wspomnianą dwójką i Sujeong. – Obyście byli ze sobą, jak najdłużej.

Oboje mu podziękowali, jednak odebrali to w różny sposób. Soonyoung widział w tym wyłącznie uprzejmość, a Jihoon pewien żal. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby domyśleć się, że on również chciał wyjawić prawdę o jego związku z Jisoo.

\- Nie odpowiedzieliście na moje pytanie – upomniała ich Sujeong. Tym razem jej badawcze spojrzenie, nie było, aż tak krępujące. – Kto zaproponował związek, i w ogóle jak to wyglądało?

\- Jihoon zadzwonił do mnie przed piątą nad ranem i powiedział, że czeka na mnie pod domem. Trochę mnie zdziwiło, bo to był już poniedziałek…

Soonyoung przedstawił resztę historii w teorii wszystkim, a tak naprawdę jej głównymi odbiorcami były osoby siedzące przy stoliku, Kaeun i Seungcheol. Reszta chłopaków przyjęła bierną postawę, zajmując się rozmową na inny temat, byleby nie musieć o nich słuchać. Starali się ich tolerować, ale nie oznaczało to, że musieli to w pełni akceptować i chcieć słuchać w skupieniu wszystkich szczegółów. W przypadku Jisoo wyglądało to nieco inaczej, ale pozornie zaliczał się właśnie do tej grupy. Z kolei Jihoon był gdzieś po środku, będąc zbyt onieśmielonym, aby koncentrować się w pełni na historii jego oraz Soonyounga i niezbyt zainteresowany wynikami meczu, żeby dołączyć do tamtej grupy. Gdzieś z daleka mógł również usłyszeć dyskusję o jakiejś nowej grze, której tytułu nawet nie kojarzył. Kompletnie nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio grał na konsoli. Po lekcjach uczęszczał na treningi i w miarę możliwości zajmował się domem, przez co nie miał już tyle czasu na spanie czy obijanie się, jak przed kilkoma miesiącami. Co prawda, chwilę dla Soonyounga lub Chana znalazłby zawsze, ale ze względu na to, że od pewnego czasu oboje przeznaczali większość swojego wolnego czasu na naukę, nie musiał tego robić.

\- Idziemy zapalić? – spytał Jisoo, co było oczywistym przekazem dla Jihoona, że miał do niego sprawę. – Tylko nie mam papierosów, więc musimy się przejść do sklepu.

\- Możemy się przejść. – Skoro chłopak potrzebował rozmowy na osobności, nie zamierzał krzyżować jego planów, poprzez oznajmienie przed wszystkimi, że mogli zapalić na balkonie, bo miał przy sobie jeszcze co najmniej pół paczki.

– Chcecie coś ze sklepu? – To pytanie skierował do wszystkich.

Ich spotkanie bardziej zaliczało się do wieczornych spotkań w większym gronie, niż domówki, dlatego wszyscy byli spokojni i co ważniejsze, trzeźwi.

\- Możesz kupić jakiś ramen – powiedział Soonyoung, patrząc na zegar. – Akurat zbliża się czas na kolację, to moglibyśmy coś zjeść.

\- To kupię więcej, żeby starczyło dla wszystkich – odpowiedział, czekając na dalsze zamówienia. – Żadnych życzeń?

\- Możesz kupić jeszcze kilka piw – dodał Seungcheol, na znak tego zgniatając kilka, pustych puszek. – A tak to chyba nic.

\- Okej. W takim razie idziemy, co? – Jihoon automatycznie wstał na proste nogi, ale nim podszedł do Jisoo, przytulił Soonyounga na pożegnanie, a przed opuszczeniem salonu, pomachali sobie, nawet jeżeli mieli powtórnie spotkać się za nie więcej, niż pół godziny. – Dobrze, że wam się układa. Poza tym, ładnie razem wyglądacie.

\- Ah, tak. I dzięki.

Nie licząc wcześniejszych, niewygodnych sytuacji nie rozmawiali wiele, dlatego nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Jednak zastanawianie się nad tym było zbędne, ponieważ z łatwością można było odkryć jaki temat chciał poruszyć Jisoo. Przez pewien czas szli przed siebie, milcząc, a Jihoon nawet nie zerkał w bok, po prostu czekając, aż starszy się odezwie.

\- Wiem, że ciągle się wpieprzam w wasze sprawy, ale na przyszłość, lepiej uważajcie.

\- To znaczy? – Doceniał jego wsparcie, ale nie oznaczało to, że musiał słuchać jego rad. – Wszyscy zareagowali lepiej, niż się spodziewałem.

\- Bo się kolegujecie. – Choć od samego początku ich podejścia były podobne, po dzisiejszy dniu co raz bardziej przekonywał się do optymistycznej postawy Soonyounga. – Znacie się długo, dlatego albo im to nie przeszkadza, albo będą starać się to zaakceptować. Ale z obcymi tak nie jest.

– Nie można mierzyć wszystkich jedną miarą – upierał się przy swoim, ale nie zamierzał być nachalny i na siłę wmuszać w niego własne zdanie. – Nie wiadomo jacy są ludzie, dopóki ich nie poznamy.

\- To prawda. Tylko mówię ci to, co zaobserwowałem przez wszystkie te lata. – Przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. Jihoon nie znał jego dokładnego położenia sprzed kilku lat, prócz ogólników, jak chociażby to, że drużyna go nie zaakceptowała. Jednak było to wystarczające, aby móc stwierdzić jedną rzecz; od tamtego czasu Jisoo stał się nad wyraz ostrożny i z pewnością nie zamierzał podążać jego śladami. – Ludziom łatwo jest oceniać innych lub obrabiać im dupę. Mało kto ma odwagę, żeby powiedzieć to twarzą w twarz, ale plotki szybko się roznoszą. A usłyszenie czegoś okropnego na własny temat nie jest fajne.

\- Zawsze byłem na uboczu. – Jedyny raz, gdy przykuł uwagę obcych, był pozytywny, dlatego nie wiedział, jak zareagowałby w przeciwnym wypadku. – Dlatego po co ktoś miałby mówić właśnie o mnie? Wątpię, żeby kogoś to interesowało.

\- Na razie możesz ich nie interesować, ale jeśli okaże się, że jesteś z Soonyoungiem to nagle to się zmieni.

\- Sam nie wiem. – Nie patrzył w pełni obiektywnie na potencjalną reakcję osób ze szkoły, ponieważ dzisiejszego dnia jego obraz był zaburzony. Po wspólnym spędzeniu czasu z Soonyoungiem nie potrafił być przepełniony wyłącznie czarnymi myślami, jak na co dzień. – Dlaczego, aż tak ci na tym zależy? Nie oszukujmy się. Przecież nie znamy się na tyle, aby się o siebie martwić.

\- Na początku bałem się, że powiesz komuś o mnie i Jeonghanie. Ale myślę, że jesteś godny zaufania i polubiłem cię. Poza tym nie chcę, żebyś popełnił ten sam błąd, co ja. – Wędrówka do sklepu nie trwała długo. Po zrobieniu zakupów, podzielili się reklamówkami, a ze względu na to, że nie było ich dużo, Jihoon bez problemu mógł w jednej ręce trzymać papierosa. – Nie chciałbyś się ze mną umówić i iść na kawę?

\- Że my? – Jihoona zdziwiło to bardziej, niż trochę.

\- Jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko. – Po chwili złapał się za głowę. – Nie w tym sensie. Nie zapraszam cię nie randkę, ani nic w tym stylu.

\- Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem – odpowiedział, robiąc głupią minę, co zdradzało jego mylne przypuszczenia. Dalsze upieranie się, że nie występowały, wyglądałoby jeszcze gorzej, niż przyznanie się do nich. – No dobra, może tak. Zapomnijmy o tym.

\- Jasne. – Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i dopiero w tym momencie wyglądał na bardziej ludzkiego. Prawda była taka, że przed poważnymi rozmowami, najpierw powinni lepiej się poznać i wymienić zdania na tematy przyziemne. – Jeśli mam być szczery, chciałbym się z tobą spotkać nie tylko dlatego, aby cię umoralniać, ale też dlaczego, żeby po prostu spędzić z kimś miło czas. Ostatnio ciągle jestem sam.

\- Odkąd zaczął się drugi semestr mam to samo. – Brakowało mu wakacji, które były czasem, gdy mógł dzień w dzień spędzać cały wolny czas z najbliższymi. – Soonyoung ma treningi i przygotowuje się do egzaminów, a Chan ma dziewczynę i też sporo się uczy. Dlatego wcześniej zapisałem się na prawko. No wiesz, żeby nie siedzieć ciągle samemu w domu.

\- Rozumiem. - Ciężko wypuścił powietrze z płuc, z pewnością widząc w nim samego siebie. – Moje życie od pewnego czasu wygląda podobnie. Do piętnastej jestem na uczelni. Jak jadę do Bucheon to jest dobrze, bo przynajmniej mam zajęcie do wieczora. Ale jeśli zostaję w Seulu, to nie jest tak kolorowo.

\- Nie możesz porobić czegoś razem z Jeonghanem?

\- Niby mogę. Teoretycznie nie jesteśmy pokłóceni, ale odkąd powiedziałem na tamtej imprezie, że nie mam nikogo, to jest na mnie zły. – Najwyraźniej był osobą, która nie dawała po sobie poznać, że coś go zamartwiało. Jedynie w jego głosie dało się dostrzec cień smutku. – Nie dziwię mu się, ale chciałbym, żeby mnie zrozumiał.

\- Myślę, że to jest na tyle ciężka sprawa, że trudno będzie, abyście mogli się w pełni zrozumieć. Każdy z was inaczej na to patrzy. Ale powinniście porozmawiać i zastanowić się nad tym, co będzie dla was najlepsze. – Na wspomnienie Yerim nie czuł ani żalu, ani rozczarowania. Bez przeprowadzenia rozmowy na temat ich uczuć, nie byłoby to możliwe. – Z moją byłą prawie nie rozmawialiśmy i wszystko się posypało. Dlatego nie zwlekaj.

\- Widzę, że twoje wizje są równie brutalne, co moje. – Zaśmiał się, a Jihoon nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. – Według ciebie, jeśli się nie ogarnę, to mój związek się rozwali, a według mnie, jeśli będziesz nadal zachowywał się, jak teraz, to wszyscy będą ci obrabiać dupę. To ciekawe.

\- Faktycznie. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej, niż zazwyczaj. – A tak w ogóle, czemu wpadłeś na pomysł, żeby powiedzieć, że palisz? Przecież to nie ma sensu, skoro tego nie robisz.

\- Zawsze jesteś z Soonyoungiem, a skoro on rzucił, to była to jedyna opcja, gdy mogłeś zostać sam. A przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że jeśli powiem, że też palę, to nie będzie szedł z nami.

\- Może i dobrze, że to wszystko potoczyło się w ten sposób. – Spontaniczność Soonyounga w znacznym stopniu przeszła również na niego, dlatego skoro chciał przedstawić swoje wrażenie na temat Jisoo, nie zamierzał tego powstrzymywać. – Na ogół trudno mi się rozmawia z innymi, ale przy tobie czuję się dość swobodnie.

\- Myślę, że to przez to, że mamy podobne charaktery i podejścia.

\- Coś w tym jest. – Dawno nie spotkał człowieka, który by go odzwierciedlał. Wszystkie najbliższe mu osoby były energiczne i optymistyczne. Zarówno Soonyoung, Chan, jak i matka. – My jesteśmy tymi cichymi i pełnymi obaw, a Jeonghan i Soonyoung są naszymi przeciwieństwami.

\- Podczas gdy my nie chcemy się wyróżniać, oni nawet o tym nie myślą. Najchętniej powiedzieliby wszystkim wokół, że są w szczęśliwym związku. – Jisoo najwyraźniej nie miał osoby, z którą mógłby porozmawiać o Jeonghanie, ponieważ po raz kolejny nawiązał do ich trudnej sytuacji. Jihoonowi to nie przeszkadzało; dla niego było to wyłącznie wysłuchaniem żalu drugiej osoby, a dla Jisoo było to oczyszczającą terapią. – Dla nich bycie z facetem nie jest żadnym problemem, a dla nas niestety trochę tak.

\- Nie mam z tym problemu. Tylko nie chcę, żeby wytykali nas palcami.

\- Skoro widzimy jakieś „ale”, to znaczy, że nie akceptujemy tego w stu procentach. Czyli mamy z tym problem. – Chwilę po tym znaleźli się przed mieszkaniem Seokmina. – Na razie koniec z moimi smętami. I tak już wystarczająco popsułem ci humor.

\- Nie popsułeś, ale jeśli dalej będziemy o tym rozmawiać to pewnie tak się stanie. Dlatego skończmy ten temat, a na początek pogadajmy o czymś miłym i przyjemnym.

\- Brzmi dobrze.

Mieszkanie było otwarte, dlatego nie musieli marznąć przed drzwiami frontowymi w oczekiwaniu na to, jak ktoś im je otworzy. Chwilę po tym znaleźli się w salonie, a dwie, wypchane po brzegi reklamówki, jak przystało na gospodarza, przejął Seokmin.

\- Wszyscy będą jeść?

\- Głupio pytasz. Zróbmy ramen w dużym garnku a jak ktoś nie będzie chciał to najwyżej nie zje – rzekł Soonyoung, podchodząc do niego. Podczas, gdy Seokmin rozpakowywał produkty, on zaczął szukać garnka i dodatków, które można było dodać do zupy. – Pomogę ci, bo marny z ciebie kucharz.

\- Wielkie dzięki. – Ale nie zaprzeczył, w międzyczasie czytając przepis na opakowaniu, co oznaczało, że musiało być to prawdą. – Seungcheol, chodź, jest coś dla ciebie.

\- Moje skarby – zaskowytał, przytulając osiem piw. Wonwoo puścił mimo uszu jego bredzenie, a pozostali nawet nie zwrócili na nie uwagi. – Ahh, jest zimne. Doskonale.

Jihoon w dalszym ciągu stał przy wejściu do pokoju, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, ponieważ w porównaniu do atmosfery sprzed ich wyjścia, całe towarzystwo się rozkręciło. Wokół toczyło się wiele, głośnych rozmów, dlatego nie był pewny, do której z nich powinien dołączyć.

\- Kanapa jest pusta, to możemy tam usiąść – zaproponował Jisoo dostrzegając jego zachowanie, a Jihoon tylko przytaknął. – To co, widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu? Tylko chyba jedyną godziną, która byłaby w porządku, to po treningu, czyli tak koło dziewiętnastej. Możemy iść na kawę lub po prostu posiedzieć byle gdzie przez dwie godziny.

Jihoon ucieszył się, że sam rozpoczął ten temat, ponieważ jemu samemu przyszłoby to z trudnością.

\- Mi to bez różnicy. – Nie był wybredny, a przynajmniej mała zmiana w planach mu odpowiadała. Odkąd zasmakował czegoś, co znajdowało się poza czterema ścianami, nie potrafił być w nich zamknięty. Samotność przestała być dla niego strefą bezpieczeństwa i dusiła go. – Mogę przyjść po ciebie po treningu i wspólnie zadecydujemy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że masz kawałek drogi od siebie.

\- Czterdzieści minut autobusem, a wieczorem nawet mniej. – Wzruszył ramionami, ponieważ nie stanowiło to dla niego żadnego problemu. – Kończę o piętnastej, a w czwartki nie mam treningu, więc mam sporo czasu, a na wykłady mogę chodzić, kiedy będzie mi pasować. Dlatego mogę cię odebrać z treningu.

\- Byłoby miło. Zawsze to będzie więcej czasu na pogadanie, niż gdybyśmy mieli spotkać się w połowie drogi. – Jisoo wyciągnął telefon, a po chwili wręczył mu go. – Powinniśmy wymienić się numerami. Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Ah, jasne.

– W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni.

Oboje nie byli gadatliwi, dlatego chwilowo ich rozmowa się zakończyła. Jednak Jihoon nie zważał na to, mając szczerą nadzieję, że przy następnym spotkaniu znajdą wspólne tematy, a atmosfera będzie podobna do tej sprzed kilkunastu minut, gdy Jisoo przestał być monotematyczny i wywarł na nim tak dobre wrażenie, że zaczął widzieć w nim potencjalnego kompana. Jihoon nie miał nic przeciwko zawieraniu nowych znajomości, a z biegiem czasu było wręcz przeciwnie – polubił je.

Gdy zerknął na Soonyounga, który przygotowywał posiłek, ostatecznie nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie było to niczym zaskakującym, ponieważ od samego początku uważał go za przystojnego, ale dopiero odkąd byli razem, nie uważał tych myśli za słabość. Podstawą związku nie były wyłącznie uczucia, ale również fizyczność, która przy pierwszym spotkaniu grała główną rolę. Bez niej nie można było stworzyć prawdziwej relacji. Choć w czasie wiosny wydawało mu się, że fascynacja wyglądem Soonyounga pochodziła wyłącznie z zazdrości, to wraz z kolejnymi miesiącami przekonał się, że to nie było tylko to. Najzwyczajniej w świecie w jego oczach był atrakcyjny, samemu nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Jednak czasami nachodziły go czarne myśli, które trwały przy nim od zawsze i które pojawiały się za każdym razem, kiedy uważał kogoś za pięknego; w tym przypadku był to Soonyoung. Wówczas zadręczał się tym, jak wiele defektów miał w porównaniu do niego, a lista była na tyle długa, że nie potrafił ich zliczyć. W gorszych okresach jego życia myśli te były bardziej nasilone, a w szczęśliwych, jak chociażby teraz, były osłabione; ale sęk tkwił w tym, że nie zanikały całkowicie i cyklicznie się w nim budziły. Fakt, że jego życie towarzyskie, a także uczuciowe uległo znacznej poprawie, nie oznaczało, że zaakceptował samego siebie. Nadal czuł do siebie wstręt, a przybranie na wadze czy zadbanie o własny wygląd nie zmieniło kompletnie nic.

Nie wątpił w szczerość Soonyounga, ani nie podważał siły jego uczuć, lecz pomimo wielu prób nie mógł uwierzyć, że chłopak pokochał zarówno jego duszę, jak i ciało. Komplementy żadnej z osób nie przemawiały do niego; zarówno kolegów z klasy, nieznajomej dziewczyny z urodzin Yerim, najbliższych czy też samego Soonyounga. W jego oczach to były wyłącznie puste słowa, których celem było podbudowanie jego samooceny. Nic więcej z wyjątkiem życzliwości lub zakończonych niepowodzeniem chęci zmian jego nastawienia. Bez względu na to, że był wartościowym człowiekiem, dopóki odbierał samego siebie, jako kogoś niewartego uwagi, nie mógł w pełni czerpać z życia.

\- Hej, Jihoon. – Soonyoung wyrwał go z zamyśleń. Przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła, chcąc sprawdzić czy ma gorączkę, a później spojrzał na jego twarz, uważnie się jej przyglądając. – Masz dziwną minę. Coś się stało?

\- To nic takiego – zaprzeczył, starając się uśmiechnąć przekonywująco. – Zamyśliłem się.

\- Na pewno? – W odpowiedzi kiwnął głową, a Soonyoung chociaż nie do końca mu w to uwierzył, nie naciskał. – Okej. W takim razie chodź do nas. Ramen jest już gotowy.

Gdy wszyscy usiedli przy stole, zaczęli jeść i toczyć jedną, wspólną rozmowę, a Jihoon starał się nie myśleć o niczym przykrym. To nie było miejsce i czas na zwieszoną minę, tym bardziej gdy wszystko przebiegało lepiej, niż się tego spodziewał. Posiłek był smaczny, a delikatny dotyk Soonyounga na jego kolanie, odprężał go. Zadręczenie się w taki dzień, jak ten byłoby zwykłą głupotą. Dlatego postanowił sobie, że nieważne co się stanie, nie zamierzał się zasmucać.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak dobrze gotujesz, kochanie – oznajmiła Sujeong, całując Seokmina w policzek. – Wyszło wam pyszne.

\- To dzięki niemu – odpowiedział, wskazując brodą na przyjaciela. – Przecież wiesz, że zepsułbym nawet ryż.

\- Oj, przestań. – Soonyoung spiorunował go wzrokiem w podobny sposób, jak Jihoona przed kilkoma godzinami, gdy wiedział, że nie miał z nim szans i musiał przytaknąć.

\- No co, kłamię? – Z początku był nieugięty, ale na końcu zareagował tak samo, jak Jihoon. – Dobra, dobra. Nie patrz już tak. Niech będzie po twojemu.

\- Skoro zjedliśmy, to mamy coś dla tych, którzy podchodzą do egzaminów – zaczął Wonwoo. Gdyby powiedział to ktoś inny, nie zabrzmiałoby to, aż tak poważnie, jak w jego wykonaniu. – To coś niewielkiego od waszych hyungów i Kaeun.

\- Możecie pomyśleć, że to tylko przesąd – zaczął Jeonghan, który również zaliczał się do starszej części w grupie. – Ale jeśli w niego uwierzycie, to poradzicie sobie jeszcze lepiej.

\- Powodzenia – dodała Kaeun, wręczając każdemu ze zdajających podarunki.

Jihoon, Soonyoung, Minghao i Seungcheol spojrzeli po sobie, ponieważ żadne z nich kompletnie się tego nie spodziewało. Chwilę po tym każdy z nich trzymał w dłoniach paczuszkę, w której zapakowane były yeot – koreańskie, ciągnące się słodycze. Mawiało się, że przynosiły one szczęście, a jeśli będzie się je jadło podczas nauki, cała wiedza „przyklei” się do głowy, tym samym dając dobre rezultaty. Czwórka z nich podziękowała pozostałym, po czym temat rozmów przeszedł samoistnie na CSAT. Jihoona to nie dziwiło, chociaż prawdą było, że skoro najchętniej nie podchodziłby do egzaminu, rozmowa o nim wyłącznie go nudziła. Jego aktualnym celem było zdanie prawa jazdy i pozostałych kursów, a następnie znalezienie pracy. Żaden z planów nie pokrywał się z nauką do egzaminu, ale nie oznaczało to, że porzucił naukę całkowicie. Zamiast tego planował spędzać wieczory na czytaniu kodeksu drogowego.

Po kolejnych godzinach rozmów, na szczęście z biegiem czasu nie tylko na temat CSAT i wypiciu kolejnych piw, na środku salonu kilka osób zaczęło tańczyć. Było to dość pijackie i chaotyczne, ale dla Seungcheola, Jeonghana i Changkyuna było to wystarczające. Sujeong wspólnie z Seokminem tańczyli zdecydowanie normalniej, a Wonwoo i Kaeun znajdowali się praktycznie w pokoju obok, ponieważ chłopak nie przepadał za tańczeniem, a tym bardziej w towarzystwie innych osób. Jednak najwyraźniej pod namową dziewczyny, ugiął się. Jisoo siedział na kanapie i rozmawiał z Minghao, co jakiś czas zerkając na Jeonghana.

\- Zatańczymy? – Jihoon uniósł głowę, ponieważ dotychczas upierał ją o ramię Soonyounga. – Nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji.

\- Możemy. – Nie mógł się wycofać; nie chciał się wycofywać. – Tylko stańmy z boku.

\- Jasne, ale spójrz. Wszyscy i tak są w swoim świecie.

Jihoon rozejrzał się wokół i nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Pozostałe osoby były pochłonięte sobą, a głośniki były wystarczająco głośne, aby móc bez problemu wczuć się w płynącą muzykę. Soonyoung objął go w pasie, a Jihoon położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Kołysali się we własnym tempie, który może i niekoniecznie współgrał z rytmicznymi piosenkami, ale dla nich był idealny. To było coś kompletnie innego, niż tańczenie z Hayi, gdy zdobył się na to, tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na alkohol. Tego wieczora był trzeźwy, a swoje zachowanie zawdzięczał zaufaniu i swobodzie, którą czuł w towarzystwie Soonyounga.

\- Czekałem na to długo. – Jihoon stanął na palcach i wyszeptał mu to wprost do ucha.

\- Jak to?

\- Na twoich urodzinach tańczyłeś z Yuju i innymi dziewczynami. Strasznie im tego zazdrościłem. – W przeciągu tygodnia przyznał mu się do większej ilości spostrzeżeń czy rozterek, niż w czasie ostatnich miesięcy. Ale był to dobry znak; oznaczało to, że odkąd byli w związku, czuł, że może być wobec niego szczery w stu procentach. – Dlatego cieszę się, że mamy w końcu okazję, żeby zatańczyć.

\- Na urodzinach chciałem poprosić cię do tańca, ale wstydziłem się. – W pewnych kwestiach byli podobni. – Ale później dostałem najlepszy z możliwych prezentów i nie żałowałem niczego.

Jihoon domyślił się, że tamten nie miał na myśli prezentu materialnego. Gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy, tamto wydarzenie przestało być czymś odległym. Soonyoung przechylił głowę w jego kierunku i dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów od tego, aby urzeczywistnić to wspomnienie.

\- Tylko się nie całujcie. Błagam – zawołał Changkyun z drugiego końca pokoju, na co Jihoon automatycznie odsunął się od Soonyounga. – Nie każcie mi na to patrzeć.

Przez całą resztę wieczora uważał, aby sytuacja tego typu nie powtórzyła się. Słowa Changkyuna przypominały pijacki bełkot, ale nie oznaczało to, że nie miały żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ przekazywały to, co myślał o nich naprawdę. Jednak dało się tego domyśleć znacznie wcześniej; milczenie męskiej części grupy podczas rozmowy o związku jego i Soonyounga dobitnie to potwierdziło. Choć pocałunek innych par nie raził nikogo, w ich przypadku było nieco inaczej, dlatego Jihoon zaakceptował taką kolej rzeczy. Pomiędzy nim a Soonyoungiem występowała linia, której nie powinni przekraczać nie tylko ze względu na własne przekonania, ale również na stopień tolerancji przez pozostałych. Jednak ogólnie rzecz biorąc odzew ze strony drużyny był pozytywny, a zachowanie pozornej akceptacji powinno liczyć się bardziej, niż ich prawdziwe zdanie na ten temat. Nie każdy potrafił znieść widok jego oraz Soonyounga, co Jihoon teoretycznie rozumiał; a skoro rozumiał to nie powinien być przygnębiony. Nie powinien, ale był.

 

*

 

Jako, że w czwartek odbywał się egzamin wszyscy uczniowie trzecich klas rozmawiali tylko i wyłącznie o zbliżającym się wydarzeniu. Atmosfera, która zalała całą szkołę w pewnym stopniu działała mu na nerwy, ale mimo wszystko chciał wykorzystać ten czas i okoliczności w jak najlepszy sposób. Dlatego podczas każdej z przerw, gdy Soonyoung skrupulatnie powtarzał wcześniej przygotowane materiały z koreańskiego i biologii, Jihoon zaczął czytać kodeks drogowy. Przykładał do tego dużą wagę, a każdą stronę powtarzał wielokrotnie, żeby jak najwięcej zostało mu w głowie. Jego pamięć nie była ponadprzeciętna, ale nauczenie się formułek z jednego podręcznika było i tak o stokroć prostsze, niż zapamiętanie materiału z całego szkolnictwa. Jihoon wiedział, że nie podołałby temu, a tym bardziej nie, jeśli kompletnie mu na tym nie zależało. Szansa na niezdanie egzaminu wynosiła niemal sto procent i wówczas tworzyło się następujące pytanie: Dlaczego do niego przystępował, skoro nie chciał tego robić? Odpowiedź była niezwykle prosta. Nie chciał się wyłamywać, dlatego podążył za resztą, nawet jeżeli nie zgadzało się to z jego priorytetami.

\- Wystarczy tego – powiedział Soonyoung na jednej z przerw. – Powoli te wszystkie notatki mi się mieszają. Z tego, co zdaję przygotowywałem się przez trzy lata, a ostatni miesiąc starałem się, jak mogłem. Powtarzanie na każdej z przerw nie ma sensu.

\- Masz rację. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku, bo mózg ci wyparuje – zgodził się z nim, po czym wręczył mu plastikowe pudełko. – Zrobiłem ci omlet i grillowane mięso. Ostatnio mówiłeś, że ci smakowało.

\- Wow. Dziękuję. – W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, który czuł się zakłopotany w takich sytuacjach, Soonyoung przyjmował prezenty z wdzięcznością. – Przerwa dopiero się zaczęła, więc zdążę zjeść.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakować.

\- Na pewno. – Już po wzięciu pierwszego kęsa, nie mógł przestać zachwalać jego kulinarnych zdolności. Możliwe, że jego serce koloryzowało to wszystko, ale czy było to czymś złym? Zarówno Soonyoung, jak i Jihoon czekali na ten moment zbyt długo, żeby nie czerpać przyjemności z tych niewielkich, szczęśliwych chwil i miłych słów. – Otwieraj buzię. Jeszcze mi umrzesz z głodu i co wtedy?

\- Nie umrę. – Na potwierdzenie tego wyciągnął z plecaka słodką bułkę, którą po chwili również zaczął jeść. – Widzisz?

\- To mnie nie przekonuje. – Soonyoung zmarszczył nos, a następnie podłożył mu pod usta kawałek mięsa. – Mi zrobiłeś śniadanie prawie, jak dla trzech osób, a ty będziesz jadł tylko to? Nie zgadzam się na to. Podzielimy się, dlatego powiedz: „Aaaaa”. – Zademonstrował mu to, po czym Jihoon tylko przewrócił oczami i przystał na jego prośbę. To zaczynało być ich nowym zwyczajem – Dobry chłopiec.

\- Pff, a ty na pewno nie jesteś dobrym chłopcem, bo zmuszasz mnie do jedzenia czegoś, co zrobiłem tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. – Tym razem do Jihoon nakarmił Soonyounga i to w dodatku tak ogromnym kawałkiem, że tamten przeżuwał go przez dobre kilkanaście sekund. – Jesteś okropny.

W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, gdy Soonyoung go nakarmił i czuł na sobie spojrzenie osób, które w rzeczywistości kompletnie nie zwracały na nich uwagi, tym razem nawet nie rozglądał się wokół. I nie chodziło tutaj wyłącznie o świadomość, że dzień przed egzaminem wszyscy byli zajęci nauką i nie mieli głowy do tego, żeby obserwować każdy, podejrzany ruch i to akurat ich. Nieważne jaki byłby to dzień Jihoon nie czuł, aby robił coś złego, dlatego chwilowo nie myślał o nikim z wyjątkiem jego oraz Soonyounga. Podczas niewinnego dotyku, jak chociażby karmienie siebie wzajemnie czy trzymanie się za ręce, nie szukał winy ani w sobie, ani w chłopaku. Przecież to nie było czymś złym, dlatego nie miał powodu do zmartwień i nie powstrzymywał się, dzięki czemu mógł czerpać radość z ich bliskości nie tylko, gdy byli sami, lecz także kiedy znajdowali się wśród innych osób.

Po zjedzeniu pełnowartościowego posiłku, wręczył mu jeszcze jeden prezent, a było nim jeszcze nieotwarte opakowanie yeot.

\- Nie powinno się oddawać prezentów innym, ale na pewno przydadzą ci się bardziej, niż mi. A chłopaki i Kaeun na pewno nie chcieliby, żeby się zmarnowały. – Soonyoung nie oponował i powtórnie mu podziękował. – Swoją drogą, chciałbym ci pomóc. No wiesz, przed egzaminami. Może też powinienem kupić ci yeot lub coś innego na szczęście? Albo przynajmniej kawę do nauki.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że egzamin był jednym z najważniejszych dni w życiu każdego ucznia i tak też było w przypadku Soonyounga. To od niego zależało, jak dalej miały potoczyć się jego losy. Czy dostanie się szkoły pierwszego wyboru, co będzie krokiem na przód, by pracować w wymarzonym zawodzie, czy też nie. Jutrzejszy dzień miał przesądzić o jego wyjeździe do Seulu lub ewentualnym zostaniu w Bucheon, a z kolei ten fakt miał wpływ nie tylko na same szkolnictwo, ale również na jego związek z Jihoonem i wiele innych czynników, które można było wymieniać w nieskończoność.

\- Słodycze to chyba zły pomysł, bo jeszcze trochę i będę miał wszystkie zęby do wymiany. A w przesądy nie wierzę, więc to też nie ma sensu. – Ilość negatywnych odpowiedzi nie była w jego stylu, a Jihoon tylko skrzywił się, ponieważ chciał go wspierać nie tylko dobrym słowem, ale również czynami. Chciał spełnić prośbę Soonyounga, ale najwyraźniej takiej nie było, a przynajmniej tak myślał. – Kawa to też słaby pomysł. Podobno to niezdrowe, a jeśli wypiję jej za dużo, to potem nie mogę spać w nocy. A dzisiaj chciałbym położyć się wcześniej, żeby być wypoczętym.

\- To nie wiem. – Dopiero uśmiech Soonyounga pokazał mu, że dotychczas zgrywał się z nim. Jihoon od razu poczuł się lepiej; oznaczało to, że jego propozycje nie były złe, tylko chłopakowi chodziło o coś innego. – Hmm, to jaki masz pomysł?

\- Pocałuj mnie przed wejściem na salę. Wtedy będę miał energię na cały dzień i dam z siebie wszystko. – Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, a dłoń Soonyounga na jego udzie i ciężar, który czuł, uświadamiał mu, że to działo się naprawdę. – To będzie lepsze, niż kawa z samego rana.

\- Jeśli to twoja prośba, to będę musiał ją spełnić.

Do końca lekcji pozostały im jeszcze trzy przerwy i każdą z nich spędzili w bardzo podobny sposób. Siedzieli na dolnym korytarzu, gdzie mogli na spokojnie rozmawiać, trzymać się za dłonie lub śmiać się. Zaryzykowanie stwierdzeniem, że ostatnie tygodnie były jednymi z najszczęśliwszymi w jego życiu, nie było dalekie od prawdy.

Związek z Soonyoungiem kompletnie różnił się od jego poprzedniego. Nawet jeżeli przy Yerim czuł się wystarczająco pewnie, aby móc z nią rozmawiać na niektóre niewygodne tematy, nie oznaczało to, że był przy niej w pełni swobodny; pomiędzy nimi w dalszym ciągu występowały tematy tabu, których nie zamierzał poruszać. Nie potrafił się przełamać, dlatego przez większość czasu milczał i udawał, jakby wszystko było u niego w porządku. Sprawa z ojcem, która powracała do niego wielokrotnie czy przygnębienie związane z odizolowaniem od wszystkich z wyjątkiem dziewczyny, w tamtym czasie nie istniały. A przynajmniej robił wszystko, żeby w oczach Yerim tak to wyglądało. Chciał być postrzegany jako prawdziwy mężczyzna, dlatego gdy rozmawiali o ich pierwszym razie, nie wahał się. Pomimo wewnętrznych rozterek, jego odpowiedź była prosta: „Tak, zróbmy to”. Jednak jego prawdziwe uczucia nie były w pełni określone. Gdy wracał do domu, leżał w łóżku i zastanawiał się nad wszystkimi za i przeciw, i czy aby na pewno był to już ich czas. Miał siedemnaście lat, a Yerim niespełna piętnaście, więc nie ulegało wątpliwości, że byli młodzi; może nawet za młodzi na taką inicjację, ale ostatecznie zrobili to. Z początku czuł się z tym dobrze, bo seks był jedyną rzeczą, dzięki której czuł się potrzebny. Jednak niedługo po tym wrócił do punktu wyjścia, a pozorne kontrolowanie sytuacji, które w rzeczywistości nie miało żadnego odbicia, przyczyniły się do tego, że nie był zdolny jej zadowolić. I wtedy seks przestał być czymś przyjemnym, a stał się wyłącznie kolejnym źródłem jego niskiej samooceny.

W tamtym czasie chciał sprawiać wrażenie silnego, jednak prawda była zgoła inna. Prawdziwą siłą była umiejętność zdefiniowania własnych słabości i przyznanie się do nich przed samym sobą. Gdy był z Yerim nie potrafił tego zrobić, ale wraz z kolejnymi miesiącami u boku Soonyounga to wszystko ulegało zmianie. Jednak nie oznaczało to, że żałował tego, jak wyglądała jako przeszłość, bo było wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki niej nauczył się jakich błędów nie powinien popełniać i zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby się ich wystrzec. Kluczem do zdrowego związku była rozmowa i właśnie to zdanie stało się jego nową domeną. Nie chciał, aby jego relacja Soonyoungiem upadła przez to samo, co w przypadku Yerim. Właściwie to nie chciał, żeby zakończyła się w jakikolwiek sposób, dlatego wiedział, że musiał pracować nad sobą, przełamywać własne bariery i mówić o tym, co działo się w jego duszy. I na chwilę obecną tak też robił, a nagrodą za to było nic innego, jak szczęście.

Po skończonych lekcjach wrócił prosto do domu.

\- Cześć, Jihoonie – powiedziała matka Jihoona jeszcze przed zamknięciem drzwi frontowych. – Jak tam?

\- Dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. – W przeciągu ostatnich tygodni jego słowa były szczere i nie mówił tego wyłącznie dla świętego spokoju. – Możesz usiąść, bo obiad jest gotowy.

Chwilę po tym kobieta siedziała przy stoliku i jadła przygotowany przez niego posiłek, a Jihoon znajdował się naprzeciwko niej, opierając się brodą o splecione dłonie. Odkąd zaczął pomagać w domu spędzali tak każdy wieczór. Nie trwało to długo, zaledwie godzinę, ponieważ matka Jihoona wracała po dwudziestej i była zmęczona, ale to było wystarczające, aby ich relacje się poprawiły. W gruncie rzeczy w porównaniu do sytuacji sprzed roku określenie „poprawne” było niekompletne, ponieważ po incydencie z wyżaleniem się z parku i odkąd przestał ją od siebie odtrącać, ich relacja matczyno-synowska była na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Nigdy nie była lepsza.

\- Widzę, że humor ci dopisuje. To pewnie przez zakochanie, co?

\- Nie no, chodzi o to, że… – Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, bo było tak, jak mówiła. – Właściwie to tak. Układa nam się. Miałaś rację, mamo, było warto zaryzykować.

\- Cieszę się. – Nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać, a jej tolerancyjne zachowanie sprawiało, że Jihoon nie czuł się tak, jakby popełnił błąd. Ich rozmowa o Soonyoungu nie różniła się niczym od tych, które prowadzili na temat Yerim; to podnosiło go na duchu. – Widziałam Soonyounga zaledwie kilka razy. Powinien przyjść do nas na obiad. Ugotowałabym coś dobrego i moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać. Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Oficjalny obiad? – Uniósł brwi, ponieważ trochę go to zdziwiło, chociaż nie powinno. Pierwsze spotkanie z Yerim tego typu również odbyło się u niego w domu mniej więcej po miesiącu. – Ale czemu nie? Na pewno się ucieszy. Tym bardziej, że od jutra będzie mógł w końcu odsapnąć.

\- No tak. W końcu jutro jest egzamin. – Jego matka była jedyną osobą, która pomimo tego, że wspomniała o tym wydarzeniu, nie zirytowała go. – Z tego, co mówiłeś pewnie przyłożył się do niego, jak do wszystkiego innego.

\- Masz rację, jest pracowity. Bardzo zależy mu na tym, żeby dostać się na konkretną uczelnię, dlatego włożył w to sporo wysiłku. I wiem, to dobrze, ale trochę mi go brakowało. – Przy kobiecie nie musiał się z tym kryć. – Na szczęście po egzaminie wszystko będzie po staremu i będziemy mogli widzieć się częściej, niż raz w tygodniu.

\- Nie stresujesz się przed jutrem?

Na chwilę obecną Jihoon nie mógł powiedzieć, że egzamin go stresował. Przez ostatnie miesiące kompletnie się tym nie interesował i czuł się tak, jakby jutrzejszy dzień go nie dotyczył. Gdy myślał o egzaminie jego pierwszą myślą był Soonyoung i jego wyniki, zamiast jego własne. W przeciwieństwie do każdej innej osoby, dla Jihoona pozytywne zdanie CSAT nie było istotne. Podczas gdy pozostali uczniowie przykładali szczególną wagę do swojego zdrowia i samopoczucia, żeby jutrzejszego dnia być wypoczętym, Jihoon się tym nie przejmował. Między innymi właśnie dlatego w tym momencie siedział ze swoją matką i rozmawiał o najzwyczajniejszych rzeczach, jak gdyby nigdy nic, chociaż zbliżała się dwudziesta pierwsza. Czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie czy podczas egzaminu będzie pełny energii, czy zmarnowany i z podkrążonymi oczami, skoro nie miał nic w głowie? Odpowiedź była prosta: nie. Jednakże nie oznaczało to, że jego odpowiedź na pytanie kobiety było tak samo sprecyzowane. Znał siebie wystarczająco dobrze; nawet jeżeli tego wieczora niczym się nie przejmował, nie oznaczało to, że jutro będzie tak samo. Istniała duża szansa, że gdy obudzi się rano, a cały stres go przygniecie, to nagle pojawią się w nim wątpliwości. Myśli, które będą chciały mu wmówić, że jego cel był nieprawidłowy; że może jednak powinien iść na studia, a kończenie nauki za niespełna pół roku nie było dobrą decyzją. Ale w tym momencie nie myślał nad tym i był z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Na razie było za wcześnie na zamartwianie się.

\- Jeszcze nie. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami, w dalszym ciągu nie wyglądając na zestresowanego. „Jeszcze” było słowem kluczem. – Pewnie dopiero jutro nad ranem będę.

\- Dasz radę, Jihoonie. – Na chwilę odłożyła pałeczki i złapała jego dłoń w swoją. Jihoon nie wzdrygnął się, zwyczajnie zgadzając się na ten dotyk. – Nie będę kłamać, że egzamin nie jest stresujący. Bo jest dla każdego, nawet jeżeli nie przejmuje się wynikami. Sama atmosfera wokół CSAT jest przytłaczająca, ale wiem, że sobie poradzisz.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tego tak pewna, mamo?

Nawet jeżeli nie miał napadów paniki, w dalszym ciągu zdarzało się, że w ciężkich sytuacjach nieruchomiał i czuł się bezbronny. Radzenie sobie ze stresem niejednokrotnie było ponad jego możliwości.

\- Bo widzę, jak wielki zrobiłeś postęp w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Otworzyłeś się na ludzi, masz przyjaciół i osobę, którą kochasz i o którą walczysz. Jesteś silniejszy, dlatego wiem, że pójdziesz tam i pomimo stresu wejdziesz na salę. I nawet jeżeli nie zdasz, to wiem, że przełamiesz się i przystąpisz do niego.

\- Dziękuję, że we mnie wierzysz.

\- Powiedziałem prawdę, synku.

W dalszym ciągu trzymała jego dłoń i uśmiechała się łagodnie. Wyglądała na kruchą, ale wbrew temu była bardzo silną kobietą, która radziła sobie zarówno w pracy, jak i w wychowaniu Jihoona, który jeszcze do niedawna nie był tak samodzielny. Dopiero po latach uświadomił sobie, jak wiele opieki i ciepłych słów otrzymywał od matki, i że tylko dzięki nim jakoś funkcjonował. Przed poznaniem Yerim, było z nim jeszcze gorzej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Z wyjątkiem jego matki, która jako jedyna widziała na własne oczy widziała, jak źle mogło z nim być. Na szczęście jego aktualny stan był przeciwstawny i nie miał czym się martwić. Przynajmniej nie tego wieczora.

Teoretycznie wszystko powinno być z nim w porządku, jednak jego przeczucia odnośnie pozornego spokoju sprawdziły się wraz z momentem, gdy obudził się przed wschodem słońca. Jihoon nie mylił się, a jego przypuszczenia odnośnie poranka okazały się słuszne. Nie mógł zmrużyć oczu od piątej nad ranem, co było zdecydowanie wcześniejszą porą, niż zamierzał; w gruncie rzeczy całą noc był niespokojny i przebudzał się co czterdzieści minut, tylko po to, żeby usnąć na drugie tyle, a później obudzić się, usnąć i tak w kółko, aż do wycieńczenia i bólu głowy. Egzamin rozpoczynał się o ósmej czterdzieści, więc na spokojnie mógłby wstać po siódmej, a nawet zdążyłby przygotować sobie posiłek, wziąć kąpiel i spokojnym tempem udać się do szkoły. Tym bardziej, że w całym kraju wszystko było zorganizowane w taki sposób, aby żaden z uczniów nie miał problemów z dostaniem się na egzamin. Jednakże to nie mogło się udać, ponieważ był zestresowany, podczas gdy jego jedynym marzeniem było stanie się otępiałym. Jego głowa była pełna sprzecznych myśli odnośnie kariery zawodowej. Czyżby był to głos rozsądku lub wręcz przeciwnie – słabość, która przypominała mu, że nie był tak pewny swojego wyboru, jak mu się wydawało? Jihoon nie chciał go słuchać, dlatego wstał na równe nogi i nawet nie zerkając w lustro, nie chcąc skonfrontować się z prawdopodobnie trupią twarzą, przebrał się w ciepły komplet sportowy. Nim wyszedł z mieszkania, zatrzymał się na chwilę w kuchni.

\- Idę pobiegać. – Podczas gdy matka siedziała przy stoliku, popijając kawę, wyciągnął z szafki bidon, do którego przelał wodę. – Nie mogę usnąć, a tak przynajmniej zajmę się czymś przez godzinę.

\- Rozumiem. – Kiwnęła głową, nie musząc pytać się czy stresował się przez egzaminem, ponieważ to było oczywiste. – Tylko czy nie powinieneś najpierw czegoś zjeść?

\- Nie dam rady niczego w siebie wcisnąć. – Kłamanie w tak drobnych sprawach nie miało żadnego sensu. – Ale obiecuję, że będę na siebie uważał.

\- Dobrze. Trzymam cię za słowo. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, najwyraźniej wierząc jego słowom. Ich aktualna relacja była na tyle dobra, że zaufanie do Jihoona nie było już bezpodstawne, jak przed laty, tylko uzasadnione, co potwierdzały jego czyny. – Gdy wrócisz, pewnie będę już w drodze do pracy, dlatego mam coś dla ciebie.

Jihoon z niezrozumieniem spojrzał na nią, a chwilę po kobieta wręczyła mu banknot o najwyższym nominale – ₩50000. To była duża kwota, zdecydowanie za duża, jak na wręczenie bez żadnego, prawidłowego powodu.

\- Mamo, przestań, za co to? – Nie zasługiwał na to, aby go przyjąć, ponieważ nie dość, że podchodził do egzaminu w taki, a nie inny sposób, co miesiąc i tak otrzymywał wystarczającą ilość gotówki, która była jego kieszonkowym. – Mam pieniądze, więc nie trzeba, naprawdę.

\- A właśnie, że potrzeba – spierała się z nim, najwyraźniej nie chcąc dać za wygraną. Miała nieustępliwą minę i pomimo protestów z jego strony, wcisnęła mu do ręki banknot. – Dzisiaj masz egzamin, więc po nim pójdź z Soonyoungiem na karaoke lub na jakieś piwo, i tak wiem, że w waszym wieku się pije. To na pewno wam się przyda po męczącym dniu.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie trzeba. – Jihoon był trochę speszony, jednak sądząc po zachowaniu matki, a w szczególności jej spojrzeniu, oddanie banknotu, na nic by się nie zdało. Dlatego przyjął go, w głębi nie będąc zadowolonym z takiego obrotu spraw. – No już dobrze, ale przepraszam, nie powinienem.

\- Jihoonie, wiesz co? Dostając prezent powinno się dziękować, a nie przepraszać.

\- Dziękuję. – Kobieta miała rację, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak przytulić ją z całych sił.

Jihoon wbrew pozorom polubił, gdy matka od jakiegoś czasu zaczęła zdrabniać jego imię, dlatego też gdy trzymał ją w objęciach, czuł się, jak kiedyś. Wtulił się w nią, niczym dziecko i na dłuższą chwilę oparł głowę o jej ramię, czując pewną błogość. Kobieta pogłaskała go po plecach; Jihoon chciał trwać tak jeszcze przez kolejne godziny, a najlepiej, aż do godziny rozpoczęcia egzaminów, ale wiedział, że tak nie mogło się stać, bo po pierwsze – matka musiała iść do pracy, po drugie – złożył obietnicę Soonyoungowi, a po trzecie – ta sytuacja byłaby bardziej, niż trochę irracjonalna. Dlatego po nie dłużej, jak minucie otrząsnął się i odsunął się od niej.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. – W istocie te podziękowania nie dotyczyły prezentu materialnego, tylko tej zdecydowanie ważniejszej rzeczy jakim było wsparcie. – A teraz będę się już zbierał, bo trochę się zgrzałem w polarze.

\- Masz rację. Leć, bo jesteś cały gorący, a nie możesz się przeziębić.

Po krótkim pożegnaniu, wyszedł z domu. Pomimo ogromnej chęci biegnięcia ze wszystkich sił, pozostał rozsądny, ponieważ obiecał matce, że będzie na siebie uważał; nierozwaga mogłaby przyczynić się wyłącznie do złego samopoczucia, a w tym stanie nie było to trudne. Miał pusty żołądek, a serce biło mu niesamowicie szybko, co wbrew pozorom nie było spowodowane wysiłkiem, tylko niespokojnymi myślami i stresem, który nie ustępował. Po ponad półrocznym, regularnym bieganiu i treningach, truchtanie przez godzinę nie stanowiło dla niego problemu; w przeciwieństwie do stawiania czoła trudnym sytuacjom. Spojrzał na zegarek – 6:40, to oznaczało, że powoli powinien wracać do mieszkania, żeby na spokojnie wziąć prysznic. I tak też zrobił.

\- Chyba zwariowałeś, że poszedłeś biegać?

\- A ty chyba zwariowałeś, że przyszedłeś do mnie pod blok? Ile już tu czekasz?

\- Dziesięć minut, coś takiego – odpowiedział Chan, chwilę po tym wieszając się na ramieniu Jihoona; tamten nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób, ponieważ nie spodziewał się go tutaj. – W ramach przeprosin za to, że czekałem tutaj, jak palec, bo oczywiście nie odbierałeś telefonu, wpraszam się na herbatę. Nie pogardzę też śniadaniem.

\- Poszedłem biegać, więc to chyba normalne, że nie wziąłem telefonu. – Jihoon przewrócił oczami, ostatecznie odsuwając się od młodszego, po czym wpisał kod do drzwi wejściowych w bloku. – Ale dobra, wchodź. Mieszkasz blisko, ale i tak głupio mi, że musiałeś na mnie tyle czekać w tym zimnie.

\- Masz rację. Jest czego, tylko spójrz na mnie. – Zrobił niewinną minę, a dokładniej wydął dolną wargę i złapał powietrze w policzki, najwyraźniej chcąc go trochę rozweselić swoim głupkowatym zachowaniem.

W innej sytuacji Jihoon z pewnością by się z nim droczył, ostentacyjnie zamykając mu drzwi przed nosem, ale w tym momencie nie miał na to siły, dlatego zignorował to, mimo wszystko doceniając jego próby podniesienia go na duchu. W czasie, gdy ryż się gotował, wziął szybki prysznic, a chwilę po tym wrócił do Chana, który jak najęty zmieniał kanały w telewizorze.

\- Nie ma nic ciekawego – oznajmił, wyłączając urządzenie. Po wstaniu z kanapy, usiadł przy stoliku i przyglądał się starszemu.

\- No wiesz, dochodzi siódma nad ranem – przypomniał mu, będąc do niego odwrócony plecami, ponieważ przygotowywał posiłek. Chwilę po tym dosiadł się do chłopaka, a pomiędzy nimi znajdował się dzbanek z gorącą herbatą, kilka przystawek i dwie miseczki z ryżem. Jedna wypełniona, aż po brzegi, a druga ledwo co. – Jak coś jest jeszcze sporo ryżu, więc jedz do woli.

\- Wiem, wiem i dziękuję. – Chan zabrał się za posiłek; Jihoon również, jednak bardziej z rozsądku, aniżeli z głodu. – Nawet jeżeli nie masz apetytu, to powinieneś zjeść więcej.

\- Lepiej, żebym zjadł mniej, niż żebym porzygał się przez to wszystko. Ale dzięki za troskę, doceniam. – Młodszy już dłużej nie nakłaniał go do zjedzenia większej porcji. – Właściwie, to czemu przyszedłeś? W gimnazjum przecież macie normalnie lekcje, więc nie powinieneś przychodzić do mnie.

\- Pff, co to za głupie pytanie? A czy to nie oczywiste, po co tu przyszedłem? – Miał pełne usta, a z teatralnym oburzenie wyglądał, co najmniej komicznie. – Nie życzyłem ci powodzenia, bo nie wiedzieliśmy się kilka dni i tak się przez to zestresowałem, że nie mogłem usnąć od szóstej. Stwierdziłem, że zadzwonienie nie wystarczy, dlatego jakieś dziesięć minut po tym, jak się obudziłem, przyszedłem do ciebie. Ale że nikt nie otwierał, to postanowiłem, że poczekam do ósmej, a jeśli nadal nie będziesz wychodził to pójdę do ciebie do szkoły. W końcu do tej ósmej czterdzieści byś dotarł, nie?

\- Tylko po to? – Mimo wszystko był poruszony jego słowami, ponieważ wiedział, że Chan postąpiłby dokładnie tak, jak mówił. – Przecież o ósmej zaczynasz lekcje i tak ominąłbyś co najmniej dwie lekcje, no i jeszcze przecież wiesz, jak ze mną jest. Mam gdzieś cały ten CSAT, dlatego…

\- No wiesz co, żadne „tylko” – przerwał mu, wbrew temu lekko się uśmiechając. – To ważne, żeby przyjaciel dał ci kopniaka na szczęście. I nie mów, że masz to całkowicie gdzieś, bo gdyby tak było, to nie poszedłbyś biegać, żeby zająć myśli.

\- Ale to nie ma sensu, Chan. – Sama rozmowa na ten temat sprawiała, że miał spocone dłonie, a ciepła temperatura w mieszkaniu wyłącznie to potęgowała. – Nie powinienem się stresować, skoro przez cały rok podchodziłem do tego w taki sposób. Zdecydowałem, że jak najprędzej zrobię prawo jazdy, a potem te wszystkie kursy, a teraz nagle mam wątpliwości.

\- To ze stresu. Sam wiesz, jak reagujesz na stres. Poza tym, przestań, wszyscy, którzy piszą CSAT myślą w ten sam sposób, więc nie obwiniaj siebie o nic.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się kto z naszej dwójki jest starszy. – Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że odkąd ich relacja się zacieśniła, to głównie młodszy wspierał go i służył radą, za co oczywiście był wdzięczny.

\- Odbieram to jako komplement. Chyba. – Jihoon kiwnął głową; nigdy nie był dobry w takich kwestiach. – To pewnie postawi mnie w złym świetle, ale przypomnij sobie ile razy to ty mi pomagałeś i przypominałeś, że robię źle. Wtedy, gdy często nie wracałem na noc i takie tam.

\- To było tak dawno, że prawie już o tym zapomniałem.

W tamtym czasie Chan miał dwie osobowości – przykładnego ucznia i zbuntowanego trzynastolatka. Minęły już dwa lata, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że tamte wydarzenie miały miejsce; nawet jeżeli nie zanosiło się na to, aby miały się one powtórzyć.

\- Ja też prawie o tym zapomniałem. – Wzdrygnął się, ewidentnie będąc zażenowany własną postawą, którą przyjmował w wielu, nieodpowiedzialnych sytuacjach w przeszłości. – Weź, Jihoon, jednak koniec tematu, bo aż mi głupio, gdy tylko o tym pomyślę.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Przystał na jego prośbę, subtelnie unosząc kąciki ust do góry, po czym wrócił do jedzenia posiłku.

Kilka minut po siódmej tuż po zmyciu naczyń, Jihoon odkrząknął znacząco i stanął przed młodszym, który w tym czasie powtórnie usadowił się na kanapie i przełączał kanały.

\- Ej, zasłaniasz mi.

\- Jest prawie siódma dziesięć, a ty ani nie jesteś ubrany w mundurek, ani nie masz ze sobą plecaka. O której ty w ogóle masz autobus?

\- O cholera, faktycznie. Mam autobus za piętnaście minut. – Chan odrzucił pilota na kanapę i zerwał się, jednak przed rzuceniem się pędem do domu, nie zapomniał o zrobieniu najważniejszej rzeczy. – Odwróć się.

Jihoon tylko przewrócił oczami, ale ostatecznie zrobił to, o co poprosił go młodszy, a po chwili poczuł na swoich pośladkach mocne uderzenie; oczywiście na szczęście. Chwilę po tym Chan wytarmosił go za włosy, ale nie trwało to długo, bo po niespełna kilku sekundach wypadł z mieszkania w międzyczasie kilkukrotnie krzycząc: „Powodzenia”. Jihoon nie przepadał za takimi sytuacjami, ponieważ na ogół czuł się w nich niezręcznie, jakby zawadzał, ale w tym przypadku wizyta chłopaka uspokoiła go. Nawet jeżeli zjadł niechętnie śniadanie, cieszył się, że nie był sam i mógł przynajmniej przez chwilę porozmawiać z przyjacielem. Chan powiedział, że nie powinien siebie obwiniać, a matka przypomniała mu, że za dobre gesty powinno się dziękować, zamiast przepraszać. Snucie czarnych scenariuszy nie mogło wpłynąć prawidłowo na nikogo, dlatego będąc w dalszym ciągu zmotywowany działaniem dwóch z najbliższych mu osób, chciał przelać to na kolejną osobę. Nie chciał tylko brać, więc od razu po tym, gdy wyprasował garnitur i koszulę, wyszedł z mieszkania i ruszył w kierunku domu Soonyounga.

Ten poranek nie był tym samym porankiem, co zawsze. Tylko raz w roku Bucheon było, aż tak ciche, a zdarzało się to wyłącznie raz w roku, w dzień egzaminów. Wszystkie urzędy i przedsiębiorstwa zarówno te duże, jak i niewielkie, były nieczynne; ilość samochodów na drogach była niewielka, można wręcz powiedzieć, że skąpa i dziesięciokrotnie mniejsza, niż podczas innych dni; samoloty, które startowały z Seulu i przelatywały przez Bucheon, tym razem nawet nie wzbiły się w powietrze. W całym kraju panowało napięcie, co potęgowało szczególne dbanie o zachowanie ciszy. To było zrozumiałe, te wszystkie zabiegi pozwalały na jak najlepsze zdanie egzaminu. Jihoon nie chciał dłużej o tym myśleć, dlatego po nieco ponad trzydziestu minutach – dzisiejszego dnia komunikacja miejska działała nadzwyczaj sprawnie – zapukał do drzwi od domu Soonyounga. Po sytuacji sprzed godziny utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że niespodzianka była zdecydowanie przyjemniejsza, niż zapowiedziana wizyta.

\- Zmiana planów. Jednak nie spotkamy się przed szkołą, tylko przyszedłem po ciebie – oznajmił z uśmiechem, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od iskrzących oczu Soonyounga, który w dalszym ciągu znajdował się w drzwiach frontowych. – Co sądzisz o takiej niespodziance?

\- Jest najlepsza – odpowiedział, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech, a następnie, na przywitanie złożył dłuższy pocałunek na jego wargach. – A mówiłeś, że nie wiesz, co zrobić, abym miał energię na cały dzień.

Miał przy sobie Soonyounga, Chana i matkę, dlatego nie mógł mieć zwieszonej głowy i widzieć we wszystkim wyłącznie drugiej strony medalu. To nie było dobre, ani dla jego najbliższych, ani dla jego samego. Chwila zwątpienia była czymś naturalnym, ale w jego wypadku było łatwo o jej nadużycie, a nie chciał powtórnie stoczyć się do tego samego punktu, jak przed latami. Nie chciał być przygnębiony. Nie chciał czuć tych samych parszywych emocji; w tym momencie życia pragnął szczęścia, zamiast smutku, to było normalne. Najbliżsi na pewno go nie oszukiwali, dlatego nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak bezgraniczne uwierzenie w ich słowa. Może nie było z nim w stu procentach dobrze. W dalszym ciągu miał pewne problemy z samym sobą, ale jeżeli nie zacznie się cofać i wręcz przeciwnie – będzie przeć do przodu w jednakowy sposób, jak udawało mu się przez ostatnie miesiące, to pewnego dnia nadejdzie chwila, gdy będzie z nim dobrze. Nie wystarczająco dobrze, tylko po prostu – dobrze.

Przed wejściem na salę pocałował Soonyounga; zerwanie tej obietnicy nie wchodziło w grę. A później wszedł do środka i niczym każdy, inny uczeń ostatniej klasy szkoły średniej, pisał egzamin do późnego popołudnia. Bez wpadania w panikę, czy zrezygnowania z przystąpienia do egzaminu w ostatniej chwili, pisał go przez kilka godzin, starając się zaznaczyć, jak najwięcej prawidłowych odpowiedzi. To że prawdopodobnie go nie zda nie miało żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ ważniejsze było to, że nie podjął się ucieczki i wziął odpowiedzialność za własną decyzję.


	5. Pechowa trzynastka

_5 lat wcześniej_

Jihoon nie pamiętał, jak wyglądał jego ojciec. Pierwszą, racjonalną przyczyną było to, że mężczyzna rzadko kiedy przebywał w domu, a dziecko z łatwością mogło zatracić obraz osób, nieobecnych w ich życiu. Tym bardziej, że nie mieli wielu wspólnych wspomnień i nie zanosiło się na to, aby miało się to zmienić. Na chwilę obecną miał trzynaście lat, a ostatni raz kiedy widział ojca, był przed przeprowadzką do Bucheon, czyli grubo ponad siedem lat temu. To było naturalne, że mógł zapomnieć, jak wygląda mężczyzna, ale ulotna pamięć nie była tego jedynym powodem. Druga przyczyna miała podłoże emocjonalne, lecz była równie racjonalna i prosta. Już jako małe dziecko był świadom, że mężczyzna kompletnie się nim nie interesował, dlatego starał się o nim zapomnieć, aby po raz kolejny nie być zranionym. Nie potrafił radzić sobie z negatywnymi emocjami, więc nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak schowanie głęboko w sobie żalu i udawanie że wszystko było z nim porządku. Nie chciał być dla nikogo utrapieniem. Dlatego starał się nie myśleć o mężczyźnie, nazywając go obcym człowiekiem; stwierdzenie, że byli połączeni wyłącznie krwią nie było dalekie od prawdy.

\- Jihoonie, coś jest nie tak? Prawie nic nie zjadłeś. – Matka Jihoona uważnie przyglądała się wręcz nietkniętej porcji obiadu. W odpowiedzi na to Jihoon zjadł kopiastą łyżką ryżu, lecz w dalszym ciągu miał niemrawą minę; ewidentnie się do tego zmuszał. – To, że coś zjesz, nie znaczy, że wszystko jest od razu okej.

Wszystkie tematy z wyjątkiem tych pokroju rozmowy o pogodzie zdawały się być dla niego trudne. Tym bardziej nie chciał wspomnieć o tym, że myślał o ojcu.

\- Zamyśliłem się, to nic takiego – wymamrotał słabym głosem. Nie był pewny własnych słów; nawet tych z pozoru najprostszych. – Wyszło ci smaczne, mamo. Nawet bardzo.

Jak zwykle miał niewyraźną minę, która była jeszcze gorsza, niż okazanie smutku. Jednak w tym momencie nie potrafił zaufać nikomu, w tym własnej matce, która z całych sił starała się go wspierać. Niestety z marnym skutkiem, bo odizolował się od wszystkich, włącznie z nią.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. – Brzmiała na zrezygnowaną, ale Jihoon usilnie wmawiał sobie, że jej słowa były szczere.

\- Najadłem się, więc pójdę już do pokoju, dobrze? – W rzeczywistości nie potrzebował żadnego przyzwolenia, ponieważ tak czy siak, wstałby od stołu.

Nie zważając na zmartwione spojrzenie matki, wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Wbrew swoim słowom, nie był najedzony. W gruncie rzeczy nie znał tego uczucia od długiego czasu, ponieważ od wielu lat nie miał apetytu i gdyby nie prośby matki, mógłby nie jeść w ogóle. Niegdyś ulubione potrawy przestały mu smakować, a posiłki traktował bardziej, jak przymus. Brak jedzenia, zamknięcie się w czterech ścianach, leżenie w łóżku i nie robienie kompletnie niczego było jedynym do czego się nadawał. Chociaż nawet to było ponad jego siły.

Problemy ze snem wyczerpywały go do cna. Jednym razem wybudzał się o czwartej nad ranem bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, po czym nie mógł z powrotem zasnąć, a innym razem nawet będąc niesamowicie zmęczonym, nie mógł zmrużyć oczu. W pewnym momencie zaczęło mu to dokuczać do tego stopnia, że nie mógł już trzymać języka za zębami i wyżalił się matce, co z pewnością było jednym z jego największych błędów. Kobieta się o niego martwiła, a pomimo ogromnej niechęci, musieli przeprowadzić, niewygodną rozmowę dlaczego tak się dzieje, a Jihoon stwierdził, że „nie wie”, dlatego wspólnie udali się do lekarza. Tamten przepisał mu jakieś tabletki i ziołowe herbaty, ale i one mu nie pomagały, dlatego ostatecznie przestał je zażywać. Wówczas nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak zignorowanie problemu i zgrywanie przed matką, że jego zaburzenia ze snem były przeszłością.

W życiu Jihoona nie występował wyłącznie jeden rodzaj zmęczenia. Po powrocie ze szkoły czuł ciężar w klatce piersiowej, głowa pulsowała mu do tego stopnia, że zastanawiał się czy nie miał migreny, a mięśnie miał obolałe, co najmniej jakby z przetrenowania. Jednak to nie było możliwe, ponieważ po wielogodzinnych błaganiach, udało mu się przekonać matkę, aby zapłaciła za wypisanie mu całorocznego zwolnienia z zajęć wychowania fizycznego. Siedzenie na ławce i przyglądanie się grze z odległości było zdecydowanie lepsze, niż skompromitowanie się przed resztą klasy. Mimo wszystko zwolnienie nie rozwiązywało jego wszystkich problemów; samo przebywanie w budynku szkoły czy jeżdżenie komunikacją miejską przytłaczały go do tego stopnia, że po obudzeniu się czuł na sobie ciężar zbliżającego się dnia. Nie wspominając o wyjątkowych sytuacjach, jak wygłoszenie referatu. Przed wystąpieniami publicznymi był cały odrętwiały, jego dłonie pociły się i trzęsły, w oczach miał łzy, jego głos drżał lub wręcz nie mógł wydostać się z gardła, a  w ekstremalnych sytuacjach wymiotował ze stresu.

Gdy wracał do swojego pokoju i zbliżał się wieczór, czuł się bezpieczniej, a jego samopoczucie minimalnie się poprawiało. Jednak nie trwało to długo, ponieważ bezustanne poczucie niepokoju i świadomość, że czekała go kolejna, nieprzespana noc skutecznie obniżały jego nastrój. Dochodziło do momentu, w którym nie czerpał radości z żadnego zajęcia. Kiedyś mógł godzinami rozmawiać z dziadkami przez telefon czy podczas obiadu z matką, ponieważ właśnie takie wartości w niego wpoili – rozmowa o codziennych sprawach i zjedzenie przynajmniej jednego wspólnego posiłku było koniecznością. Gdy zbliżały się święta i razem z kobietą wyjeżdżali do ich rodzinnej miejscowości, cieszył się, jak nigdy. Nawet jeżeli zorganizowanie wyjazdu było trudne i zdarzało się niewiarygodnie rzadko. Przed kilkoma laty nawet obejrzenie interesującego filmu czy kreskówki dawało mu pewną namiastkę szczęścia. Jihoon nie pamiętał w jakim momencie zaczął się czuć tak, jakby oglądał swoje życie, jak na filmie. Nie uczestniczył w nim, tylko był gdzieś daleko od niego, będąc zawieszony pomiędzy tym co działo się wokół niego a tym co działo się w jego wnętrzu. Nawiasem mówiąc w jego środku nie było kompletnie _niczego_.

Nie miał przyjaciół czy nawet kolegów w klasie, a rodzina przestała go interesować; tak samo, jak on sam. Noszenie powycieranych ubrań i posiadanie przydługich włosów, które wpadały mu na oczy nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Matka proponowała mu pójście do fryzjera lub wybranie się na zakupy, ale on tego nie chciał. Mając na sobie stary, kilkudniowy dres i workowatą bluzę nie czuł się tak, jakby musiał o siebie dbać. Wyjście z pokoju, wzięcie prysznica – to i tak było zbyt wiele. Kobieta na niego nie naciskała, możliwe, że nie postępowała prawidłowo, ale Jihoon był zadowolony z takiej kolei rzeczy. Nie czuł z jej strony żadnej presji, z wyjątkiem szczególnych przebłysków, gdy chciała mu pomóc. Na szczęście zazwyczaj nie podejmowała żadnych działań, a on mógł wciąż pozostawać w tym stanie i wmawiać sobie, że taki tryb życia wybrał sobie sam i co ważniejsze, że odpowiadało mu to.

Czuł irracjonalny lęk. Obawiał się nieprzychylnych spojrzeń, popełnienia błędów, a także czegoś więcej, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Bał się żyć. Niestety, to nie była chandra spowodowana konkretnym wydarzeniem czy gorszymi dniami. Jihoon znajdował się w tym stanie od roku lub dwóch lat. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, ale wiedział, że objawy nasiliły się wraz z pójściem do gimnazjum, a pierwsze zalążki i tak zaczęły się zdecydowanie wcześniej. Był w złym stanie, zawieszony pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. I nie chodziło tutaj o to, że miał myśli samobójcze. On po prostu nie żył. Nie uśmiechał się, nie płakał, nie złościł się; był również statyczny, jakby umarł.

Odkąd wrócił do swojego pokoju minęła godzina. Był czwartek, a od początku tygodnia spał nie więcej, niż dziewięć godzin. Powinien iść spać, ponieważ jutro czekał go kolejny dzień w szkole. Miał ociężałe powieki, więc teoretycznie powinien usnąć od razu po tym, gdy przyłoży głowę do poduszki. Jednak tak się nie stało, dlatego nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak leżenie z zamkniętymi oczami lub tępe patrzenie w sufit.

21:48

23:03

00:54

02:15

03:48

Uśnięcie zajęło mu równe sześć godzin. Spał jedynie trzy godziny, ale mimo wszystko to było lepsze, niż nic.

6:45

W całym pokoju rozbrzmiał budzik. Rolety były zasłonięte i nie przepuszczały żadnego światła. Dzięki nim można było całkowicie zatracić poczucie czasu, a w szczególności w przypadku Jihoona, który nigdy nie włączał sztucznego światła i leżał w ciemnościach, o które w listopadzie było łatwo.

Wstawanie było dla niego cięższe, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Jeśli wielogodzinne leżenie w łóżku było dla niego torturą, to w porównaniu do momentu, w którym musiał wstać, było to niczym zawadzającym. Irytujący budzik, które wybudzał go z i tak krótkiego snu, przypominał mu o obowiązkach szkolnych i wszystkich czynnościach, które musiał wykonać z samego rana. Matka troszczyła się o niego, więc każdego dnia miał już wyprasowany mundurek i gotowy posiłek, zapakowany do plastikowego pudełka. Jedyne co musiał zrobić to wstać z łóżka, przebrać się w przygotowane ubrania, spakować się do szkoły i wyjść na przystanek autobusowy, gdzie dotarcie do budynku gimnazjum zajmowało mu nie więcej, jak dwadzieścia minut. Teoretycznie to wszystko nie były niczym trudnym; teoretycznie były to wyłącznie zwykłe poranne czynności, które wykonywał każdy człowiek. Jednak ta teoria była daleka od tego w jaki sposób podchodził do tego Jihoon. Samo wyjście z własnego pokoju było dla niego niełatwe, nie wspominając już o setkach innych rzeczy, z którymi nie potrafił sobie poradzić.

Gdy znalazł się na przystanku autobusowym czuł pierwsze uderzenia gorąca. Była ta godzina, gdy kłębiło się tam wiele ludzi; nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wszyscy jechali do szkoły bądź pracy, co potwierdzały mundurki, garnitury lub w przypadku kobiet – eleganckie ubrania. Jihoon nie czuł się dobrze pomiędzy nimi. Czuł się, jakby wszyscy spoglądali na niego, dlatego założył na głowę kaptur i ze zniżoną głową wyczekiwał na autobus. Z zewnątrz było mu chłodno, co nie było niczym dziwnym, zważywszy na listopadową, chłodną pogodę; ale w środku cały się gotował. Po wejściu do pojazdu, przywarł wręcz do miejsca przy samych drzwiach, aby przy wyjściu na docelowym przystanku, nie musiał przeciskać się pomiędzy wszystkimi pasażerami. Już samo znajdowanie się w zatłoczonym autobusie było dla niego stresujące, a gdyby jeszcze musiał narazić się na to, że musiałby poprosić kogoś, aby pozwolił mu przejść… Miejsce przy samych drzwiach były zdecydowanie bezpieczniejszą opcją, nawet jeżeli było jednym z najmniej wygodnych, ponieważ otwierały się one na każdym z przystanków. Ale czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, dopóki mógł uniknąć tego, czego się obawiał? Oczywiście, że nie miało, a wręcz było dla niego zbawienne.

 W dalszym ciągu miał na głowie kaptur, który odgradzał mu widok jeszcze bardziej, niż bardzo długa grzywka, praktycznie w całości przykrywające jego przekrwione oczy. Gdyby był wyższy może i wyglądałby podejrzanie, ale jako że miał nie więcej, jak metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu przypominał bardziej dziecko z wczesnej podstawówki, niż ucznia pierwszej gimnazjum, który za niecałe cztery miesiące miał skończyć czternaście lat.

\- Powinniśmy wybrać się po szkole do nowej kawiarni za szkołą – powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn, która znajdowała się nieopodal Jihoona. Sądząc po granatowym mundurku i kraciastej spódnicy, nie musiał nawet spojrzeć na emblemat, aby wiedzieć, że uczęszczała do tej samej szkoły, co on. - Słyszałam, że mają tam pyszne ciasta.

\- Jestem, jak najbardziej za – odpowiedziała druga, wyraźnie będąc zadowolona z tej propozycji. – A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy zaprosiły jeszcze tych chłopaków z 2-3?

\- Nie myślisz, że wezmą nas za jakieś natrętne? – Lekko się skrzywiła. Wyglądało na to, że z ich dwójki była tą mniej śmiałą.

\- A czemu mieliby? Przecież ostatnio sami do nas podeszli i rozmawialiśmy całą przerwę, więc to nie będzie dziwne, jeśli ich gdzieś zaprosimy. Poza tym, już ich znamy, więc możemy gdzieś z nim wyjść, to normalne.

\- Co nam szkodzi. Można zaryzykować – odrzekła z uśmiechem. Zniżyła głos, ale Jihoon i tak słyszał wszystko co mówiła, ponieważ czy tego chciał, czy nie, w pojeździe panował ogromny ścisk. – Kto wie, może skończy się to wszystko na podwójnej randce.

Obie zachichotały, z pewnością czując podekscytowanie na samą myśl o takim rozwoju zdarzeń. Z kolei Jihoon zaczął zastanawiać się, jak to było spotykać się z innymi ludźmi i rozmawiać z nimi o przyjemnych, zwyczajnych tematach. W podstawówce miał kilku kolegów w klasie. Nigdy nie był dobry w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi, ale w jakiś tam sposób udawało mu się prowadzić rozmowę; nawet jeżeli nie było to dla niego łatwe, była to wyłącznie nieśmiałość, którą wraz z kolejnymi miesiącami, zapoznawania się z innymi uczniami, udawało mu się przełamywać. Miał z nimi przyzwoite relacje, ale nigdy nie były one na tyle bliskie, aby mógł nazwać ich kimś więcej, niż zwykłymi kolegami. Przez pewien czas możliwe, że pragnął przyjaciół, a ich brak niesamowicie mu doskwierał, ale to było dawno; obecna sytuacja kompletnie się od niej różniła.

Na chwilę obecną wolał samotność, chociaż nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że strach przed rozmową z nieznajomymi czy przebywanie w ich obecności, był uciążliwy. Każdy dzień był dla niego wyzwaniem, ale nie miał wyboru i musiał wytrwać. Przynajmniej do przerwy świątecznej, gdy w końcu nie będzie musiał chodzić do szkoły przepełnionej tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, których nie chciał widzieć na oczy. Wystarczała mu własna obecność, chociaż jej też miał niejednokrotnie dosyć. Czuł do siebie wstręt, ale tego poranka nie chciał o tym dłużej myśleć, bo właśnie zbliżał się do docelowego przystanku. A z kolei znalezienie się na przystanku oznaczało nic innego jak to, że musiał iść do szkoły i spędzić tam siedem godzin. Sam wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, do których nie odzywał się słowem. Do miejsca, w którym na przerwach toczyło się wiele rozmów i których nie był częścią, ponieważ choć w przeszłości nie miałby odwagi dołączyć, to teraz nie dość, że nie byłby do tego zdolny, to nie chciał. Nie pasował do nich, ale nie zamierzał tego zmieniać.

 

*

 

Przerwa świąteczna wiązała się ze spotkaniami rodzinnymi. Aczkolwiek Jihoon pomimo pełnej świadomości, że tak należało zrobić i że to sprawiłoby przyjemność zarówno jego matce, jak i dziadkom chciał zrobić wszystko, aby do tego nie dopuścić.

\- Nie chcę nigdzie jechać – wydusił, mając lichą nadzieję, że kobieta przystanie na jego błagania. Jednak ta sprawa była na tyle ważna, że szczerze wątpił w skuteczność jego próśb, niepodpartych żadnymi, sensownymi argumentami.

\- Nie widzieliśmy się z babcią i dziadkiem od zeszłych świąt. Za kilka dni minie od tego czasu równy rok. Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy się do nich wybrać w odwiedziny?

Jihoon wyłącznie pokiwał głową. Wpatrywał się w podłogę, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć wprost na twarz kobiety, ponieważ wiedział, jak niepoprawnie brzmiała jego prośba. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i w pewnym stopniu czuł się winny, ale nie chciał nigdzie jechać z prostej przyczyny. Choć do niedawna byli mu bliscy, co zawdzięczał głównie temu, że wychowywali go do siódmego roku życia, aktualnie wizyta u dziadków go przerażała. Święta sprzed dwóch lat wspominał dobrze, jednak te poprzednie były dla niego jednym z najgorszych wspomnień. Czuł się przy nich niekomfortowo, rozmowa sprawiała mu trudności, a na domiar złego nie mógł zniknąć i zaszyć się w pokoju. Przez wiele godzin musiał siedzieć z nimi wspólnie w salonie, jeść potrawy, na które nie miał ochoty, a wraz z chwilą, gdy dołączyła do nich dalsza część rodziny, oblał się zimnym potem. To było dla niego zbyt stresujące i nie chciał przeżywać tego po raz kolejny. Dlatego bez względu na to, jak bardzo źle mógł wypaść przez to w oczach matki, nie zamierzał się wycofywać. Jego strach był na tyle duży, że nie zważał na to w jaki sposób go odbiorą. Mógł być egoistą, a nawet wyrodnym synem, byleby nie musieć zmierzać się z sytuacją, która go przerastała.

\- Myślałam, że w ten sposób będziemy mogli wrócić do tego, co było kiedyś. Gdy mieszkaliśmy razem z dziadkami, jedliśmy wspólne posiłki. Pamiętasz to wszystko? Chciałabym, żebyś dobrze się z nami bawił. – Kobieta usilnie chciała mu wskazać, że robiła to głównie ze względu na niego, ale Jihoon widział to w inny sposób. – Dobrze. Skoro nie chcesz jechać, to powiedz mi chociaż dlaczego. Jeśli podasz mi sensowny powód to zostaniemy.

W jego głowie zapaliła się lampka. Pojawiła się szansa, że jego plan zostanie zrealizowany, tylko w jaki sposób należało to rozegrać, aby wszystko poszło po jego myśli? Nie chciał powiedzieć prawdy, a właściwie nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Dlatego milczał, mocno zaciskając powieki. Wiedział, że bez powiedzenie słowa nie zostaną w Bucheon, ale jednocześnie nie był zdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

\- Nie chcę tam jechać, po prostu. Nie chcę ich widzieć. Wolę zostać w domu. – To nie brzmiało dobrze, ale kobieta nie uwierzyła w jego słowa; było wręcz przeciwnie. – Dlatego proszę, zostańmy.

Matka Jihoona była zdolna do powiedzenia mu „nie”. Widząc syna w takim stanie, odmówienie mu było dla niej wręcz niemożliwe. Nie radziła sobie z nim, a widok Jihoona, który rozsypywał się z każdym kolejnym dniem był dla niej bolesny. Nie wiedziała, co powinna robić, a ostatecznie nie podejmowała żadnych kroków; nie pomagała mu w żaden sposób, choć myślała o nim bezustannie i miała nadzieję, że pozostawienie go samemu sobie będzie czymś prawidłowym. Chciała dać mu przestrzeń, jednak to trwało zbyt długo. Jego stan pogorszył się do tego stopnia, że zwykła rozmowa stała się dla niego trudnością. Odizolował się od wszystkich, a jedyną rzeczą, która mogła go uratować, było nic innego, jak sprzeciwienie się temu i stanowcze przerwanie tego procesu. Jednak tym razem również podjęła złą decyzję. Wierzyła, że w ten sposób działała na jego korzyść, lecz prawda była zgoła inna; to jedynie pogarszało jego sytuację.

Jihoon był podobny do tonącego, któremu można było pomóc wyłącznie poprzez podanie koła ratunkowego, zamiast nauczenia go pływać. Dopiero po wydostaniu się na brzeg i bezpiecznym zanurzeniu się w płytkiej wodzie mógł się tego nauczyć, to było logiczne. I tak też było w jego aktualnej sytuacji – dopóki matka nie wyciągnie go z tego całego bagna, nie mógł odetchnąć. Nawet jeżeli nie tonął, czuł się tak, jakby jego płuca były wypełnione wodą.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz, to zostaniemy – rzekła, mając zaszklone oczy. W tej kwestii była jeszcze zbyt słaba, aby zareagować w prawidłowy sposób. – Zadzwonię do dziadków i powiem, że nie przyjedziemy.

\- Nie będą źli? – Kobieta nie musiała odpowiadać, aby Jihoon domyślił się jak zareagują na tę wieść. Złość byłaby zdecydowanie lepsza, niż to, co z pewnością zagości w ich sercu; smutek był zdecydowanie gorszy. – Możesz ich ode mnie pozdrowić, a ja pójdę się położyć. Jestem zmęczony, więc chyba pójdę spać.

\- Jihoon, Jihoon, poczekaj, Jihoonie! – zawołała, jednak on tego nie usłyszał, ponieważ pędem ruszył do swojego pokoju.

Po zamknięciu się na klucz, założył na uszy słuchawki, po czym upadł na łóżko i przykrył głowę poduszką, nie chcąc widzieć niczego z wyjątkiem ciemności. Chciał iść spać i nie myśleć o drażniących wyrzutach sumienia, ale nie potrafił tego zrobić, dlatego wyłącznie leżał, czując palący ból w klatce piersiowej. Był do niczego. Wbrew temu, co sobie wmawiał, bycie samotnym nie było mu obojętne. Nie chciał się bać, ani odstawać od innych. Wystarczyłby mu dobry kontakt z matką i przynajmniej jeden przyjaciel, z którym mógłby się spotkać i porozmawiać bez żadnych problemów. Bez tego drażniącego uczucia, które wmawiało mu, nie ważne, co powie, druga osoba chciałaby go wyśmiać. Nie nadawał się do rozmów, nienawidził dotyku i dłuższych spojrzeń. Życie i interakcje z innymi ludźmi sprawiały mu trudności, ale nie przyznawał tego, mając nadzieję, że panował nad wszystkim. A w rzeczywistości nie miał żadnej kontroli nad tym, co działo się z jego ciałem i duszą. Jednocześnie nie potrzebował żadnego kontaktu z ludźmi i pragnął tego najbardziej ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie. Ale to marzenie nie trwało to długo, ponieważ wiedział, że nie mógł tego osiągnąć. Był z góry skazany na klęskę w każdej dziedzinie; jego podejście skutecznie to napędzało.

Bezustanne wycieńczenie połączone z wyrzutami sumieniami sprawiło, że nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak przespanie problemów. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio mu się to udało, ale tej nocy spał, jak dziecko.

 Po dwóch dobach wyszedł z pokoju. Nie chciał tego robić, ale nawet z jego brakiem apetytu w końcu stał się głodny. I co ważniejsze spragniony, bo w pokoju miał tylko małą butelkę wody, którą zdążył już wypić. Powoli robił się osłabiony, dlatego potrzebował chociażby skromnego posiłku i herbaty, które dałyby mu odrobiny energii i ciepła. To był pierwszy raz, gdy zaszył się w swoim pokoju na tak długi czas, a gdyby nie głód, mógłby spędzić w ten sposób całą przerwę świąteczną, aż do Nowego Roku.

Gdy wszedł do kuchni jego matka siedziała przy stoliku ze złożonymi rękoma, przyciśniętymi do twarzy. Przed nią znajdowały się dwie porcje obiadu, z pewnością wystygnięte, a Jihoon nie wiedział w jaki sposób powinien zareagować. Najchętniej wycofałby się, ale tego nie mógł zrobić, ponieważ czuł ssanie w żołądku, a trzeci dzień bez jedzenia nie brzmiał dobrze, nawet dla niego.

\- Czekałam na ciebie. Proszę, usiądź – poprosiła go matka, w dalszym ciągu mając złożone dłonie, niczym do modlitwy. Jej usta były ściśnięte, ale wbrew temu jej głos był łagodny. Jihoon domyślam się, że robiła wszystko, byleby tylko go nie spłoszyć. – Na pewno jesteś głodny, prawda? Mogę zrobić ci, co tylko będziesz chciał.

\- Wystarczy odgrzać w mikrofalówce. – Nie chciał sprawiać kłopotów, a prócz tego wystarczyło mu cokolwiek, byleby zagłuszyć głód. Swoją drogą, nie czuł go od dawna, dlatego nie był wymagający. – Wygląda dobrze. Poza tym, jedzenie nie powinno się zmarnować.

\- Masz rację – zgodziła się, a po zaledwie kilku minutach wspólnie siedzieli przy stoliku i jedli posiłek, z początku w ciszy. – Wiesz, że jestem bezpośrednia, ale w tym przypadku inaczej się nie da. Postanowiłam, że nadszedł kres tego wszystkiego.

\- Tego wszystkiego? – Musiał się przesłyszeć albo pomyśleć o czymś innym, niż jego matka, bo w przeciwnym razie…

\- Nazwijmy rzeczy po imieniu. Masz problem, którego nie można dłużej ignorować. Wiem, że to jest dla ciebie ciężkie, ale jestem twoją mamą i nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś w dalszym ciągu izolował się od innych ludzi. Myślałam o tym przez kilka miesięcy, ale dopiero ostatnie dni dały mi do myślenia. Nie chcę dłużej tego ignorować, musimy coś z tym zrobić. – Chciała złapać jego dłoń, ale Jihoon się od niej odsunął, wyłącznie kiwając głową. Jego dłonie drżały, a chwilę po tym trząsł się cały, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. – Pójdziemy do psychologa i potem okaże się, co powinniśmy zrobić dalej. Ale obiecuję ci, że będę przy tobie i zwalczymy to razem. Nie jesteś sam, pamiętaj, Jihoonie.

Nie chciał tego dłużej słuchać, ale był zbyt słaby, aby wstać i wrócić do swojego pokoju. Dlatego jedyne, co mu pozostało to siedzenie w milczeniu i słuchaniu monologu kobiety.

\- Od zawsze byłeś nieśmiały i to nie jest coś złego. Ale sam wiesz, że twój aktualny stan to nie jest tylko nieśmiałość. Dlatego chodźmy na pierwszą wizytę, żeby dowiedzieć się na czym stoimy i żeby móc to zwalczyć.

\- Nie chcę – wychrypiał, tym razem również nie potrafiąc powiedzieć niczego sensownego.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz? – Nie ustępowała, najwyraźniej chcąc mu pokazać wagę tej sprawy. – Tym razem nie wystarczy mi ten argument. Powiedz mi dlaczego nie chcesz tam iść.

Powodów dlaczego nie chciał tam iść było więcej niż jeden. Jihoon panicznie bał się przyznać przed samym sobą, że miał problem. Nie chciał być ciężarem dla matki, dla której już i tak był utrapieniem. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, co było w jego głowie. Nie chciał mówić o tym, jak bardzo brzydził się własnego ciała i tego jakim był człowiekiem. Nie chciał przyznawać się do tego, że jego relacje z rówieśnikami były w opłakanym stanie, ani do tego, że przez całe życie nie miał przyjaciela. Nie chciał otwierać starych ran i rozmawiać o ojcu. Nie chciał otrzymać diagnozy, która skwalifikowałaby go jako _nienormalnego_.

\- Nie muszę się leczyć – jego głos był słaby, a wraz z kolejnymi słowami, które opuszczały jego własne usta, zastanawiał się w jakim momencie stał się, aż tak kruchy. – Nie jestem żadnym psycholem.

\- Ludzie, którzy chodzą do psychologa lub psychiatry nie są żadnymi psycholami. – Im dłużej upierała się przy swoim, tym większy mętlik tworzył się w głowie Jihoona. Kobieta nigdy nie podjęła tak radykalnych kroków, a w tej kwestii zawsze była uległa; po skonfrontowaniu się z jej nową odsłoną zszokowanie było naturalne. – Naprawdę tak uważasz? Podam ci prosty przykład. Jeżeli ktoś panicznie się czegoś boi lub ma nerwicę, to nie powinien iść do specjalisty, skoro po tym poczuje się lepiej? Czy ludzie, którzy potrzebują pomocy są nienormalni czy po prostu przerażeni i zagubieni?

\- Muszę się nad tym zastanowić. Na razie to dla mnie za dużo. – Pytania skutecznie działały na Jihoona, ale to było zbyt wcześnie, aby mógł dać jasną odpowiedź. Mówił trochę niewyraźnie, ale to był pierwszy raz od długiego czasu, gdy przyznał się do własnej słabości. – Jutro albo pojutrze będę gotowy na rozmowę, a na razie wrócę do pokoju.

Jihoon kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Czyżby główną przyczyną tego, że jego matka zdecydowała się na podjęcie tych kroków, było jego zamknięcie się w pokoju na tak długi czas? Gdyby tego nie zrobił możliwe, że jego bezpieczna strefa nie zostałaby zachwiana, jednak to było wyłącznie kwestią czasu. Prędzej czy później matka zaprowadziłaby go do psychologa, ale nie przypuszczał, że nastąpi to tak wcześnie. A przynajmniej było to wcześnie w jego mniemaniu, ponieważ w istocie reakcja ze strony kobiety pojawiła się zdecydowanie za późno. Jihoon nie znajdował się w tym stanie tygodnie czy miesiące, tylko lada moment zamieniało się to w lata; co prawda dwa lata, ale jednak lata.

Dzisiejsza rozmowa trwała wystarczająco długo, aby dała mu do myślenia i zgodnie z tym, co obiecał matce, w niedalekiej przyszłości mieli powtórnie poruszyć ten temat. Oczywiście nie miało to być łatwe, a na samą na nowo zaczął się trząść, ale właśnie to było kolejnym powodem, który pokazywał mu, że może faktycznie powinien udać się do specjalisty. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad najważniejszym pytaniem: nie chciał się zmienić czy nie potrafił tego zrobić? Nie mógł ukryć, że wolałby pierwszą opcję, ale im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej skłaniał się do tej drugiej. I wówczas zakwitła w nim niewielka chęć zmian. Nie była ona silna, ale była wystarczająca, aby nie odrzucić kategorycznie tego, co zaproponowała mu matka.

Przez całą noc myślał o zbliżającej się rozmowie i nad własną odpowiedzią, a także nad tym, jak wiele powinien jej powiedzieć o sobie. Nie wiedział na ile mógł sobie pozwolić, ale uwierzył, że kobieta chciała dla niego dobrze. Jej spojrzenie miało w sobie pewną desperację, a jej słowa sprawiły, że im dłużej myślał nad tym wszystkim, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że miał problem i to nie mały. Czuł się otępiały i wyprany ze wszelkich emocji, może nawet trochę nieludzko. Już dawno zapomniał, jak to było czuć cokolwiek pozytywnego i uśmiechać się. W pewnym momencie przestał tego pożądać, ponieważ wydawało mu się to zbędne. Nie czerpał z radości z niczego, ale dopóki nie musiał rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi i nie czuł strachu, to było dostateczne. Jednak po tamtej konwersacji doszło do niego, że nie chciał, aby każdy dzień wyglądał w ten sposób, jak dotychczas. Kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat, zamkniętym w czterech ścianach nie było warte przeżycia.

„Wiem, że to jest dla ciebie ciężkie, ale jestem twoją mamą i nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś w dalszym ciągu izolował się od innych ludzi” – izolowanie się to było dobre słowo. Jihoon odrzucał swoją matkę na rzecz pozornego bezpieczeństwa, które w rzeczywistości nie istniało. Od dawna znajdował się w zagrożeniu, czego on sam nie dostrzegał. Tak samo, jak matki, próbującej do niego dotrzeć, z marnym skutkiem, bo każda próba nawiązania kontaktu, ze względu na jego zachowanie, kończyła się fiaskiem. Przez cały ten czas czuł się samotny i zdawało mu się, że nie ma przy sobie nikogo; ale nie dostrzegał jedynej osoby, która znajdowała się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Matka obiecała mu, że będzie przy nim, a on zwyczajnie jej zaufał. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat pokładał nadzieję w drugim człowieku i choć nie był pewny czy to ryzyko go nie zrani, chciał spróbować.

Wierzył, że nie jest nienormalny, tylko przerażony i zagubiony. A bycie przerażonym i zagubionym nie mogło być czymś złym.

Pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów otworzył rolety. Dopiero zaczęło świtać, ale ze względu na to, że była zima, Słońce pojawiło się na horyzoncie stosunkowo późno; za niespełna kilka minut miała wybić ósma. Na jego twarzy odznaczały się promienie słoneczne, a do pokoju wpadało światło, które pozwoliło mu uważnie rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Jihoon pamiętał, jak on wyglądał, ale w porównaniu do kilku miesięcy wstecz, nie było tu tyle kurzu i pustych butelek po wodzie. Jego jedyną garderobą był mundurek i dwa komplety dresów, które nosił bez ustanku, dlatego nie potrzebował nawet zapalić niewielkiej lampki, aby otworzyć jedną z szafek w poszukiwaniu ubrań. Przed nim znajdowało się biurko, przy którym nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio odrabiał lekcje. Dawno temu przestał przykładać wagę do zajęć szkolnych, a dopóki zdawał bez żadnego problemu, nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. W końcu miał na głowie inne rzeczy, jak na przykład… Z pozoru nic, a w rzeczywistości wszystko. Całe jego życie było problemem, dlatego nie musiał tego rozdrabniać i precyzować. Każdy pojedynczy dzień był dla niego wycieńczający i tym samym problematyczny.

Na balkonie nie był jeszcze dawniej, niż naturalne światło w jego pokoju. Tuż po przeprowadzce do Bucheon uwielbiał to, że w jego pokoju znajdowało się miejsce, gdzie mógł usiąść i oglądać nocne niebo. Nawet jeżeli nie było to samo czyste i rozgwieżdżone, co w rodzinnym mieście, w dalszym ciągu je lubił. Siedząc w tym miejscu czuł, że może osiągnąć wszystko; nagle zapominał o całej swojej nieśmiałości i rozmyślał nad wieloma nierealnymi marzeniami, które mimo wszystko dawały mu szczęście. Samo zastanawianie się nad tym kim mógł być w przyszłości, było dla niego budujące. Gdy udawało mu się zakolegować z innymi chłopcami z klasy, wierzył, że w gimnazjum znajdzie przyjaciół i będzie żyć tak samo, jak inni. Jednakże wbrew temu wraz z pójściem do kolejnej szkoły jego wizja stała się całkowicie odmienna.

 Po spojrzeniu na skrzynkę z kwiatami ujrzał, że było im bliżej do wyschniętych badyli, niż roślin, które kwitły zimą. W pewnym sensie pomyślał o nich, jak o samym sobie. To od niego zależało czy na nowo odżyją czy zginą pod śniegową pokrywą. Oparł się łokciami o metalową konstrukcję i nie zważając na zimno, postanowił, że spędzi tu przynajmniej pół godziny. Przed rozmową z matką chciał ochłonąć, bo pod natłokiem tych wszystkich myśli było mu duszno, a jedynie rześkie powietrze mogło go nieco odświeżyć. Jego myśli również potrzebowały swoistej odnowy.

Gdy usłyszał, że kobieta krząta się po kuchni, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak udanie się do niej i powrócenie do tematu, o którym dyskutowali poprzedniego popołudnia. Czuł się sparaliżowany, ale wbrew temu wyszedł z balkonu; pomimo nóg niczym z waty, chwilę po tym znalazł się przed nią. Bez wypowiedzenia choćby słowa, usiadł przy stoliku i spojrzał wprost na jej twarz, wyjątkowo nie odwracając wzroku, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie niczego, ale sama chęć porozmawiania była dla niego nie małym sukcesem.

\- Chciałbyś napić się herbaty? – Kobieta najwyraźniej starała się, aby było to dla niego, jak najbardziej komfortowe, a Jihoon docenił to. Bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Poproszę. – Zaledwie kilka minut później znajdował się przed nim kubek z herbatą, którą trzymał pomiędzy swoimi dłońmi, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu przestaną się trząść. Niestety z marnym skutkiem. – Ja… Myślałem nad tym całą noc i… chyba masz rację, tylko, ja, sam nie wiem, mamo. To wszystko, to dla mnie nadal za dużo, ja, po prostu…

Nie potrafił rozmawiać o tym, co się z nim działo, a jego załamujący się głos dobitnie to potwierdzał. Ale matka nie naciskała na niego, ani nie zadawała żadnych pytań, najwyraźniej chcąc, aby dała jej odpowiedzieć w taki sposób, jaki mu odpowiadał, zamiast wyciągać to z niego na siłę. Jihoon nie był pewny, jak długo siedzieli w milczeniu, ale ostatecznie przemówił, z trudem powstrzymując drżenie w głosie.

\- Ja po prostu, boję się – wydusił z siebie. Tym samym przyznał na głos nie tylko przed samym sobą, ale także przed drugą osobą, czego obawiał się najbardziej. – Boję się innych ludzi, ale boję się też samego siebie. Boję się żyć. Boję się tego, że nigdy nie będę mógł rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi. Boję się tego, co się ze mną dzieje i…

\- Już dobrze, Jihoonie. Już dobrze. – Przytuliła go, a Jihoonowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak rozpłakanie się. – Płacz do woli, synku, to nie jest nic złego. Jesteśmy z tym razem. Będzie dobrze.

Jego ręce opadły bezwiednie, ale matka w dalszym ciągu trzymała go w objęciach. Lekko gładziła go po plecach, szepcząc niczym mantrę, że nie był sam; że wspólnie poradzą sobie ze wszystkim. Wraz ze łzami, które ściekały mu po brodzie i zduszonym łkaniu, zalał go przeraźliwy smutek i coś jeszcze. W Jihoonie nastała pewna zmiana. Tego dnia dokonał kolejnej rzeczy po raz pierwszy; po dwóch latach przestał być otępiały i poczuł prawdziwe emocje.

 

*

 

Siedząc w poczekalni w poradni psychologicznej, Jihoon nie wiedział w jaki sposób powinien do tego podchodzić. Starał się zignorować paniczny strach, ale pytania nie dawały mu spokoju. Jak miała wyglądać pierwsza wizyta? Co powinien powiedzieć? Co będzie się działo po pierwszej wizycie? Czy psycholog będzie go oceniał, a jego problem wyda mu się błahostką? Czy jego obawy zostaną potraktowane poważnie? Czy można mu uwierzyć? Czy będzie umiał rozwiązać jego problem? Jak długo będzie trwała terapia? Czy dało się go wyleczyć? Czy było na to za późno? Czy wręcz przeciwnie, nic się z nim nie działo, taka była jego natura i nie można było nic na to poradzić? Pytania mnożyły się bez liku, a Jihoonowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak oczekiwanie na wyczytanie jego nazwiska. Głównie wpatrywał się w czubki swoich butów, tylko czasami nerwowo, spoglądając na matkę, która siedziała tuż obok niego; nie mówiła nic, ponieważ domyślała się, że było to zbędne. W tym momencie nie potrzebował żadnych słów pocieszenia, tylko przekonania się na własnej skórze, czym była pierwsza wizyta u psychologa. Nawet jeżeli czuł, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, wiedział, że musiał tak postąpić. Nie tylko dla matki, ale również dla samego siebie. Tylko w ten sposób mógł zacząć żyć tak naprawdę.

Równo o godzinie siedemnastej, z pokoju, przed którym czekał, wyszła niewysoka kobieta. Była przed czterdziestką, z krótkimi, jasnobrązowymi włosami i przyjazną aparycją. Nie wyglądała na przerażającą, jednak jako, że była obca, wywołała w nim poczucie niepokoju. To nie było dla niego niczym nowym.

\- Dzień dobry. Jesteś Jihoon, prawda? – spytała, a jego odpowiedzią było wyłącznie pokiwania głową. Rozmowa z członkami rodziny była dla niego czymś trudnym, nie wspominając o nieznajomych. – Na razie chciałabym porozmawiać z samym Jihoonem – te słowa oczywiście skierowała do jego matki.

\- Dobrze. Mimo wszystko poczekam tutaj.

\- Rozumiem. Spotkanie będzie trwało godzinę – kontynuowała, po czym zwróciła się do chłopaka. – Dalsza rozmowa na korytarzu nie będzie komfortowa, więc powinniśmy wejść do środka. Zapraszam cię, Jihoon.

Wiedział, że musiał się przełamać, dlatego postąpił zgodnie z jej prośbą, chociaż jego nogi z początku odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Gabinet był jasny, ale nie paraliżował bielą tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Znajdowały się tu dwa fotele, niewielki stolik, na którym położone było opakowanie z chusteczkami. Przez duże okno wpadała odpowiednia ilość światła, dzięki czemu włączanie sztucznego światła było niepotrzebne. W tle można było dostrzec kilka roślin doniczkowych i dwa, duże pluszowe misie, dzięki którym nie czuło się tak, jakby znajdowało się w gabinecie psychologicznym. Ale sęk tkwił w tym, że mimo wszystko znajdowała się przed nim pani psycholog, a przytulny pokój nie mógł tego zmienić.

\- Nazywam się Han Hyejin. Przyszedłeś do mnie na pierwszą wizytę, ale przed tym chciałabym cię zapewnić, że wszystko co wyjawisz mi w tym pokoju, zostanie tutaj. Jestem zobowiązana do tajemnicy zawodowej, więc nie powiem nikomu o twoich problemach. Jestem po to, żeby ci pomóc i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, abyśmy wspólnie je pokonali. I zapewniam cię, że żaden z twoich problemów nie będzie dla mnie czymś głupim czy śmiesznym. Nie liczy się waga problemu, tylko to, jak się czujesz.

Świadomość, że matka nie dowie się o tym, co zamierzał wyjawić kobiecie, była pocieszająca.

\- Pierwsza wizyta służy kontroli, dlatego zadam ci kilka pytań. Myślę, że taka forma będzie dla nas najwygodniejsza. – Jihoon powtórnie kiwnął głową, dopiero teraz zdejmując z głowy kaptur. – A ty co o tym sądzisz? – Zadawanie nawet najprostszych pytań nie było przypadkowe.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – Jego głos nie drżał mocno, w przeciwieństwie do dygoczących palców, które automatycznie schował do kieszeni bluzy. Nie chciał, aby pani Han to spostrzegła, tym samym mogąc zacząć go postrzegać jako jeszcze słabszego, niż był w rzeczywistości.

\- Cieszę się, że to ci odpowiada. – Nie przyglądała mu się z nachalnością, ale jednocześnie nie ignorowała go i słuchała każdej jego odpowiedzi. To było nieco niekomfortowe. ale na pewno nie, aż tak, jak mogłoby być. – W takim razie, na sam początek, czy miałeś wcześniej styczność z jakąkolwiek terapią? Indywidualną lub grupową?

\- Nie, to moja pierwsza wizyta.

\- A jakie są twoje oczekiwania względem terapii? – Miał ich wiele, ale jedno z nich było najważniejsze.

\- Chciałbym, to może brzmieć głupio, ja wiem, ale, chciałbym umieć normalnie rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi. – Miał spuszczony wzrok, ale mówił bez dłuższych przerw. – Nie potrafię się z nimi normalnie porozumiewać i chciałbym to zmienić. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że terapia mi to umożliwi. Ale jeśli nie, to nic na to nie poradzę. Będę musiał się z tym pogodzić.

\- Mówienie o tym, co czujesz nie może być głupie. Każda nasza rozmowa jest dla mnie znacząca, bo dzięki temu będzie mogli iść do przodu. Zmiany nie przyjdą natychmiast, ale pewnego dnia twój cel się spełni. Musisz tylko tego chcieć i mieć wsparcie. A widzę, że tego chcesz. Tak samo, jak twoja mama. Ona również chce, żebyś był szczęśliwy i jestem pewna, że zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby cię wspierać.

\- Czyli to wystarczy? – wymamrotał, nie będąc do końca przekonany w to, co mówiła. Niemożliwe. Same chęci i opieka matki nie mogły wystarczyć, aby stanął na własnych nogach.

\- To są dwa, główne czynniki, ale prócz tego potrzebujemy jeszcze dwóch rzeczy. – Wystawiła dwa palce, a Jihoon nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Cztery rzeczy? To brzmiało, jak ułuda, ale czy faktycznie nią była? – Pierwszą są regularne wizyty, na których będziemy rozmawiać o tobie i o tym, co cię martwi. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli wspólnie zastanowić dlaczego się tak dzieje i w jaki sposób powinniśmy to zwalczyć. Z kolei drugą rzeczą jest czas. Potrzebujesz go, żeby przywyknąć do nowej sytuacji i małymi kroczkami iść na przód.

\- Nie jestem w tym dobry. Nie umiem takich rzeczy, właściwie nie umiem niczego, dlatego nie wiem czy poradzę sobie. – Nie chciał być utrapieniem dla kolejnej osoby. Zacisnął usta i przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, starając się zignorować nagły ból głowy i uderzenie gorąca. – Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiam pani kłopot, ale to chyba niemożliwe, żebym dał radę.

Każde wypowiedziane zdanie przychodziło mu z trudnością. Właśnie tego chciał się wyzbyć; tego, że nie potrafił rozmawiać. Choć dla przeciętnego człowieka wypowiadanie słów było czymś naturalnym, tak samo, jak prowadzenie konwersacji, dla Jihoona, wręcz zakrawało to o utopijność. Nawet jeżeli stres związany z nową sytuacją, jak udanie się do nowego miejsca, wystąpieniem publicznym czy podejście do nieznajomego był akceptowany i normalny, jego stan zdecydowanie taki nie był. Dlatego ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że podoła temu zadaniu.

\- To dopiero pierwsza wizyta nie wymagaj od siebie niemożliwego. Na razie rozmawiamy, aby ustalić nad czym chciałbyś ze mną popracować. Myślmy o teraźniejszości, zamiast dalekiej przyszłości, bo w ten sposób wyłącznie ranimy samych siebie. – Miała łagodny głos, przez który nie odebrał tego, jak zganianie, tylko przypomnienie. – Powiedziałeś, czego oczekujesz od terapii. Ale czego oczekujesz ode mnie?

\- Chciałbym, żeby pani mnie wysłuchała i nie oceniała. – Czy stawianie kolejnych próśb nie było zbyt dużym nadużyciem z jego strony? Nie chciał zostać źle odebrany, ale wyłącznie dzięki temu będzie mógł poczuć choćby odrobinę komfortu. – I jeśli to możliwe, na razie nie chciałbym utrzymywać z panią kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie chcę, żeby odebrała mnie pani jako niewychowanego, ale… ale, rozumie pani, ja, ja nie umiem tego zrobić.

\- Rozumiem to, ale cieszę się, że mówisz to, co myślisz. Rozmowa jest czymś kluczowym do tego, abyś mógł poczuć się lepiej. Dzięki temu powinno być ci lżej.

Jihoon czuł się trochę, jak wtedy, gdy leżał, zamknięty w swoim pokoju i kompletnie zatracał poczucie czasu. Będąc w gabinecie przeżywał dokładnie to samo, ponieważ nie potrafił określić ile trwała jego rozmowa z panią Han. Na jej pytania nie odpowiadał od razu, ale tak samo, jak podczas poważnej rozmowy, którą przeprowadził z matką, kobieta również nie wywierała na niego nacisku, w spokoju czekając na jego odpowiedzi. Czas się zatrzymał, a Jihoon nie wiedział czy było to czymś dobrym, czy złym. Na razie podchodził do nowej sytuacji z rezerwą, bez wyjątkowego pesymizmu czy ekscytacji. Może z odrobiną zaciekawienia, co wynikało z wyłamania się z dwuletniego schematu; jednak w dalszym ciągu czuł strach, a szczere zaufanie wobec psychologa nie mogło przyjść do niego po zaledwie kilkunastu minutach spotkania. Na to potrzebował wielu miesięcy czy też lat.

 - Chciałabym porozmawiać o twojej rodzinie. Czy mógłbyś coś o niej opowiedzieć?

\- Mieszkam z mamą, a dziadkowie są daleko. Przeprowadziliśmy się do Bucheon, gdy miałem sześć lat – odpowiedział, na dłuższą chwilę się zatrzymując. Nie chciał rozmawiać o ojcu, dlatego też nie poruszał tego tematu. – Mieszkaliśmy w małej wsi przy Gwangju, dlatego rzadko tam jeździmy.

\- Faktycznie, to kawałek drogi stąd. – Kobieta nie utrzymywała z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, jednak patrzyła wprost na jego twarz, jakby chciała, żeby do tego przywykł. – Proszę, opowiedz coś o nich.

\- Od dwóch lat prawie nie rozmawiałem z mamą. Tylko tyle, co przy obiedzie, ale nie lubię tego, bo nie wiem o czym moglibyśmy rozmawiać. Dlatego zazwyczaj tylko jej słucham. – Przestał interesować się czymkolwiek, a nawet gdyby to się zmieniło tak, czy siak nie znalazły tematu rozmowy. To było ponad jego możliwości. – A z dziadkami nawet nie rozmawiam przez telefon.

\- Jak oceniasz wasze relacje?

\- Sprawiam same problemy i jestem bezużyteczny, więc nie za dobrze.

Był świadom, że nie nadaje się do niczego. Przez jego zachowanie matka się zamartwiała, a prócz tego nie mogła zobaczyć swoich rodziców, bo to było ponad jego siły. Dzięki niemu nie mogli spędzić wspólnych, rodzinnych świąt, a zamiast tego zaledwie kilka dni przed Nowym Rokiem musiała czekać na niego w poczekalni, ponieważ nie potrafił przyjść tutaj sam. Wolne w pracy, o które starała się tak długo, zostało zaprzepaszczone właśnie przez niego, a przynajmniej w taki sposób widział to Jihoon. Był wyrodnym synem i choć jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu wmawiał sobie, że nie zważał na to w jaki sposób go odbierali go inni, byleby nie musieć zmierzać się ze swoim strachem; w tym momencie wiedział, że to nie było prawdą. Zależało mu na opinii innych bardziej, niż przyznawał to przed sobą. Gdyby tak nie było, zwykła rozmowa nie wywoływałaby w nim tak wielu emocji, jak chociażby przyspieszenie bicia serca czy pulsujący ból w klatce piersiowej.

\- A czy jest coś, nad czym chciałbyś popracować?

\- Chciałbym rozmawiać z mamą tak, jak wtedy, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Bez tego całego stresu. – Wieloletnie milczenie było bezpieczne, ale czy napawało go szczęściem? Zdecydowanie nie, a zamiast tego, wyłącznie poczuciem odrębności. – A w przyszłości pojechać do dziadków, bo wiem, że bardzo chcieliby mnie zobaczyć.

\- A ty chciałbyś ich znowu spotkać?

\- Sam nie wiem – odparł, w istocie nie wiedząc czy za nimi tęsknił, czy było to wyłącznie poczucie winy. – Tak powinienem zrobić, ale czy tego chcę. Naprawdę, sam nie wiem…

\- Rozumiem. – Jihoon w nieznacznym stopniu uwierzył w to, że pojmowała jego stan, nawet jeżeli nie powiedział jej zbyt wiele. W końcu była specjalistą, prawda? – Spotkanie zbliża się do końca, dlatego chciałabym zapytać cię o ostatnią rzecz. Jak czujesz się po pierwszym spotkaniu?

\- Nie było, aż tak strasznie, jak myślałem – wyznał, ale słowem kluczem było: „aż tak”.

Mimo wszystko spotkanie go przerażało, a przez cały czas miał spuszczoną głowę, jego palce drżały, a głowa bolała w ten sposób, jakby miał migrenę. Udało mu się powiedzieć więcej, niż się tego spodziewał, ale jego reakcje ciała były takie same, jak zwykle. To nie uległo zmianie i czuł, że ich pokonanie było jeszcze cięższe, niż psychicznych barier.

\- Cieszę się, że nie jestem, aż tak straszna. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym napisała coś na kartce i wręczyła mu. – W takim razie zapraszam na kolejną wizytę o tej samej godzinie, co dzisiaj. Czyli w piątek o osiemnastej. Twoja mama ma mój numer, ale chciałabym, żebyś ty również go miał. Możesz dzwonić w każdej sprawie, o każdej godzinie.

\- Dobrze. Zapamiętam to i… przyjdę za tydzień. – Czuł ulgę. Ostatnia godzina była dla niego trudną sytuacją, a świadomość, że niedługo będzie w swoim pokoju, napawała go pewnym spokojem. – Do widzenia, pani Han.

Nie wiedział jakie emocje w nim zagościły, ani tego czy poradzi sobie na kolejnych wizytach, ale jednego był pewny. Chciał spróbować, dlatego na pierwszym spotkaniu mówił prawdę i takiej też postawy zamierzał się trzymać. Tak samo, jak tego, że za tydzień przyjdzie do gabinetu i w każdy następny piątek, aż nie będzie z nim lepiej.

Kolejne wizyty wyglądały dość schematycznie, ale nie był przekonany do tego, czy po dwóch miesiącach zrobił jakiekolwiek postępy, czy wciąż stał w miejscu. Rozmowa z matką nadal przychodziła mu z trudnością, chociaż po sesjach z psychologiem doszło do niego, że jego obawy przed skompromitowaniem się w obecności drugiej osoby były wyłącznie w jego głowie. A także, że mówienie nie było niczym złym, nawet jeżeli nie potrafił narzucić żadnego konkretnego tematu. Jednak prócz tego wszystko było takie samo; przebywanie w szkole i jeżdżenie komunikacją miejską było dla niego ciężkie, a całodniowe przebywanie w ciemnym pokoju wciąż pozostawało codziennością.

Nigdy nie mówił o swoich problemach ze snem, bo nie wydawały mu się czymś istotnym, a przynajmniej nie chciał, aby takie były. W przeszłości brał jakieś tabletki, które na niego nie działały, dlatego nie wywlekał tego, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał o tym wspominać. Do czasu, gdy kobieta nie zapytała go o to wprost, a on nie zamierzał kłamać.

\- Od dwóch lat nie śpię normalnie, ale przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. To nic takiego – odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć niewzruszenie. Wzruszył ramionami, chociaż prawdą było, że bezsenność wycieńczała go każdego dnia.

\- Prosiłabym cię o to, żebyś sprecyzował te problemy ze snem. Powtarzają się one regularnie czy wyłącznie przy sytuacjach stresowych? Czy trudno ci jest usnąć, czy nie możesz spać całą noc? Opowiedz mi o tym.

\- Ja właściwie, śpię po jakieś trzy godziny dziennie, czasami wcale, a czasami uda mi się pięć godzin, ale to nic takiego.

 Na samo wspomnienie zmartwionego spojrzenia matki, gdy dowiedziała się o tej przypadłości zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Był dla niej ciężarem. Nie powinien tego robić, ale jednocześnie był świadom, że ukrywanie objawów, mogło jedynie zaprzepaścić jego powrót do zdrowia. A to z kolei stawiało go w jeszcze gorszym położeniu, ponieważ brak zmian w jego zachowaniu, przyczyniał się do jeszcze większego zawadzaniu kobiecie.

\- Jeżeli to trwa od takiego czasu, nie można tego ignorować.

\- Myślę, że po prostu tak już mam i nic z tym nie zrobię.

\- Mówi się, że bezsenność trwająca więcej, niż cztery tygodnie robi się niebezpieczna i nie jest wywołana, wyłącznie bieżącymi sytuacjami. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie połączenie sił z panią Ahn, aby leczenie było w pełni skuteczne. – Niestety nie przesłyszał się. Nie musiała mu powtarzać kim była pani Ahn, ponieważ doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- To nic takiego, naprawdę, to tylko mały problem ze snem – kontynuował niemal szeptem, żałując, że przyznał się do swojej przypadłości.

\- Domyślam się, że może to brzmieć przerażająco, ale pani Ahn jest naprawdę wykwalifikowanym lekarzem, który wie, co robi. Oczywiście to wyłącznie moja sugestia, ale czy wiesz, że połączenie leczenia psychologicznego z farmakologicznym może podnieść skuteczność leczenia nawet o osiemdziesiąt procent?

I w ten sposób po zaledwie tygodniu poszedł na pierwszą wizytę do psychiatry. Znajdując się w pomieszczeniu zaledwie kilka metrów dalej od gabinetu psychologa, podchodził do tego całkowicie inaczej. Jeśli przy pani Han czuł przynajmniej namiastkę komfortu, przy pani Ahn nie czuł jej wcale. Powtórna rozmowa na temat jego przypadłości i kilka kolejnych wizyt kontrolnych, zakończyło się tym, że został mu przypisany Symfaxin. Podobno idealny na stany lękowe, depresję i problemy ze snem. Czyli właśnie wszystko, co go dotyczyło. Jeżeli usłyszenie diagnozy, że miał bezsenność nie poruszyła go w żadnym stopniu; tak uświadomienie, że jego problemy w relacjach międzyludzkich nie były niczym innym, jak fobią społeczną, a bezustanne wycieńczenie wiązało się z lżejszą odmianą depresji melancholijnej, poruszyły go i to bardzo.

Dawka 75 gram dziennie miała zapewnić mu lepsze samopoczucie, ale dla Jihoona przyznanie się przed samym sobą, że potrzebował leków, było pewną porażką. Nie chciał ich przyjmować; jego dotychczasowym planem było podniesienie się o własnych siłach, zamiast dzięki kojącemu działaniu wenlafaksyny.

\- Nie chcę brać tego gówna – mówił sam do siebie, trzymając w dłoni plastikowe opakowanie z tabletkami.

Leżał w łóżku, a na jego twarz wpadały promienie słoneczne. Odkąd zaczął uczęszczać na terapię, odsunął rolety na znak pewnych zmian, które nastały w jego życiu. To samo dotyczyło kwiatów; w przeciwieństwie do ich stanu sprzed kilku miesięcy, teraz nie wyglądy na zmarnowane. Wraz z nastaniem marca przybrały swój naturalny, purpurowy kolor; zamiast paskudnego, brunatnego, przypominającego zgniliznę.

Nie ważne, jak bardzo starał się skoncentrować na czymkolwiek, ostatecznie jego myśli kończyły się na zaleceniu psychiatry. Było wczesne przedpołudnie, czyli tego dnia mijał ósmy dzień, odkąd powinien przyjmować Symfaxin. Prawdą było, że nie poszedł na wczorajszą wizytę nie ze względu na złe samopoczucie, tylko obawę przed tym, co mogło go tam czekać. Nie zamierzał okłamywać psychiatry, a to było oczywiste, że po tygodniowym stosowaniu nowego leku powinien opowiedzieć o swoim samopoczuciu. Na podstawie jego oceny psychiatra mógł ustalić prawidłowe dawkowanie czy też zmienić tabletki w przypadku ewentualnych skutków ubocznych. W końcu antydepresanty nie były zwykłymi proszkami, które można było zakupić w pobliskiej aptece bez recepty, a nietolerancja na niektóre z nich nie kończyła wyłącznie na bólu głowy, tylko drgawkach, pogorszeniem ostrości wzroku, a nawet drastycznych spadkach nastroju, kończących się myślami samobójczymi. Lista była długa i nawet jeżeli nie wszystkie były, aż tak ekstremalne, mimo wszystko takie również występowały. A ze względu na to, że nie zażywał leków, nie wiedział jakie ewentualne następstwa powinny go dotyczyć; czy też jakie zmiany powinny w nim zajść. Bez względu, że kłamstwo wydawało się najbardziej kuszącą opcją, nie zamierzał łgać. Jeżeli omijanie ciężkiego tematu było dla niego czymś normalnym, tak kłamanie było ponad jego możliwości. Gdyby psychiatra dostrzegł, że nie zażywa leków, a jego oszustwo wyszłoby na światło dzienne, poczułby się gorzej, niż zestresowany. Z pewnością dostałby ataku paniki, a nie chciał przeżywać tego na nowo. Choć zdarzyło się to wyłącznie raz; to i tak było o jeden raz za dużo.

\- Chyba nie mam wyboru – szepnął tym razem bardziej w powietrze, niż do samego siebie.

Przed popiciem wodą tabletki, trzymał ją chwilę na języku, aby poczuć jej gorycz i tym samym uświadomić sobie, co się z nim działo. To było równie paskudne, jak choroba, z którą się mierzył. Czuł się słaby, ale wierzył, że dzięki lekom przestanie być dla innych, aż tak wielkim utrapieniem, jak dotychczas.

 

*

 

Do spotkania z panią Han dzieliło go zaledwie trzy godziny, a Jihoon w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił rozwiązać pracy domowej, którą zadała mu na ostatniej wizycie. Wypisanie swoich pięciu zalet dotyczących jego wyglądu było ponad jego możliwości; znalezienie chociażby jednej było niemożliwe. Nieważne, jak długo nad tym myślał, nie był zdolny do jej wykonania. Część terapii, dotycząca jego samooceny była dla niego równie ciężka, jak rozmowa odnośnie wspomnień, dotyczących ojca. Zdecydowanie były to tematy tabu.

Znajdował się naprzeciwko lustra w łazience, które zazwyczaj omijał szerokim łukiem, jednakże nie tym razem. To również było jego zadaniem, które podobno miało mu pomóc w zaakceptowaniu samego siebie. Trudno było mu to uwierzyć, ale mimo wszystko starał się nie odwracać wzroku. Po kilku latach unikania luster, przyglądanie się własnemu odbiciu było nie tylko trudne, ale również na swój sposób dziwne. Miał mizerną twarz i cienie pod oczami, a duża dawka snu nie wiązała się z wypoczęciem, tylko wręcz przeciwnie; całe dnie był zmęczony i choć w przeszłości, nie mógł zmrużyć oczu, na chwilę obecną był przekonany, że gdyby przymknąłby je na chwilę, zapadałby w głęboki sen niemal od razu. Kolejnym skutkiem ubocznym, który odbił się na jego sylwetce, było zmniejszenie apetytu, wręcz do zera, przez co schudł kilka kilogramów. Ze względu na niski wzrost, nie dało się tego przeoczyć. Miał jeszcze szczuplejsze ramiona i klatkę piersiową, niż dotychczas. W przeciwieństwie do rówieśników, którzy powoli nabierali masy, on stawał się jeszcze drobniejszy. Jak mógł tolerować samego siebie, nie wspominając o szczerej akceptacji? Nie mógł patrzeć zarówno na swoją twarz, jak i ciało. Jeśli chodziło o jego wygląd nie mógł znaleźć w sobie, ani jednej rzeczy, która mu się w sobie podobała, dlatego odwrócił wzrok i wrócił do swojego pokoju, gdzie przez kolejne dwie godziny zastanawiał się nad swoimi zaletami.

Nie ważne, jak długo nad tym myślał, nie znalazł żadnej.

 

*

 

Jihoon zażywał Symfaxin od trzech tygodni, a zaledwie kilka dni temu skończył piętnaście lat.

\- Czy zaszły w tobie jakieś zmiany odkąd zacząłeś stosować leki?

Przez pierwsze dni nie czuł niczego i wówczas nawet zaczął zastanawiać się czy były to prawdziwe antydepresanty, czy też zwykłe witaminy, które miały działać wyłącznie na zasadzie placebo. Jednakże po mniej więcej tygodniu, zaczął odczuwać pierwsze skutki działania leku. Aczkolwiek nie wszystkie z nich były pozytywne; większość z tych negatywnych można było zakwalifikować, jako typowe skutki uboczne, które znajdowały się na ulotce.

\- Powinienem zacząć od tych dobrych czy złych?

Pani Ahn choć z pozoru nie robiła nic złego, w dalszym ciągu przebywanie w jej towarzystwie nie było komfortowe. Mimo wszystko była psychiatrą, która przepisywała mu leki; prawdopodobnie właśnie ta kwestia najbardziej go przerażała. Na szczęście przychodził miał przychodzić do niej wyłącznie co dwa lub trzy tygodnie, żeby konsultować się na temat leków i to wszystko. Była wyłącznie psychiatrą, a nie psychoterapeutą, dlatego wszelkie rozmowy na temat jego doraźnych rozterek, omawiał z panią Han. I taka kolej rzeczy odpowiadała mu zdecydowanie bardziej, niż gdyby miał rozmawiać o swoich problemach z panią Ahn.

\- Zacznijmy najpierw od tych złych – odpowiedziała, a Jihoon nie był pewny, czy jej oziębły głos był taki w rzeczywistości, czy też wyłącznie jego wyobraźnia płatała mu figle. Był przewrażliwiony i podejrzliwy. – Później opowiesz o tych dobrych, a ja na podstawie tego postaram się dobrać dla ciebie idealną dawkę. Ewentualnie znajdę jakiś zamiennik, jeśli dotychczasowe skutki uboczne są dokuczliwe.

\- Prócz tego, że mam większe zawroty głowy niż zazwyczaj to stało się coś… nadzwyczajnego. – Nie miał na to innego słowa. – Nie mam już problemów ze snem. To znaczy, mam, tylko na odwrót.

\- Proszę, sprecyzuj to. Jak to na odwrót?

Pani Ahn przyglądała mu się znad okularów, ale na szczęście nie miała badawczego wzroku. Była kobietą po pięćdziesiątce z kręconymi, czarnymi włosami, pulchnymi policzkami i krągłą sylwetką. Na twarzy miała makijaż, ale nie był on mocny czy taki, którym chciałaby się na siłę odmłodzić; był dopasowany do jej wieku i wyglądała w nim po prostu dobrze. Nosiła proste ubrania i błękitny kardigan, który niesamowicie przypominał mu prezent dla babci, który wręczył jej kilka lat temu. Gdyby nie miejsce i okoliczności, nie wykluczał, że nie byłby wobec niej, aż tak zdystansowany. Chociaż w jego wypadku to było o tyle ciężkie, że tak czy siak, był odsunięty od każdego. Ale jeśli w stosunku do kogoś był zdystansowany jeszcze bardziej, niż do reszty, oznaczało to, że pomiędzy nimi była ogromna odległość, której wręcz nie dało się opisać.

\- Przez ostatnie dwa lata spałem po trzy godziny, a od dwóch tygodni śpię nawet po dwanaście. Poza tym, budzę się cały zlany potem. Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

\- Wenlafaksyna niestety ma do siebie to, że występuje po niej albo bezsenność, albo wręcz przeciwnie, duża senność. – Jihoona to nie zdziwiło zważywszy na to, że przypadłość ta znajdowała się na pierwszym miejscu spośród długiej listy skutków ubocznych. – A od jakiego czasu jesteś senny?

\- Od tygodnia, coś takiego.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy przeczekać ze zmianą leków jeszcze do następnej wizyty. To nie może być pochopna decyzja, więc do tego czasu obserwuj, co się z tobą dzieje. Na następnym spotkaniu ocenisz czy objawy się nasiliły, czy zmniejszyły. Przyjmujesz je dopiero od trzech tygodni, więc musimy jeszcze trochę poczekać, aby ocenić ich skuteczność. Ale jeśli zauważysz jakieś niepokojące objawy to nie zwlekaj i przyjdź do mnie od razu, dobrze?

Kiwnął głową, jednak wbrew temu co mówił, duża senność nie przeszkadzała mu, aż tak; w pewnym stopniu była ona idealną ucieczką od problemów. Spanie i nie myślenie kompletnie o niczym było zdecydowanie wygodniejsze, niż leżenie i bycie otępiałym.   

\- W takim razie, jakie zauważyłeś pozytywne skutki?

\- Jestem spokojniejszy. Zdecydowanie spokojniejszy – odparł, pierwszy raz przybierając coś na kształt uśmiechu, zamiast naturalnej dla niego apatii. – Rozmawia mi się łatwiej, niż wcześniej. Nie zacinam się i nie muszę zastanawiać się przez kilku minut, co odpowiedzieć, tylko po prostu mówię.

\- W tej kwestii myślę, że to głównie twoja zasługa. Oczywiście, leki pomagają, ale gdybyś w dalszym ciągu miał w sobie bariery, to na nic by się nie zdały. Wszystko zaczyna się w głowie.

\- Pewnie ma pani rację – przytaknął, ale nie zgadzał się z jej słowami odnośnie zmiany, która w nim zaszła. – Psychoterapia pomaga.

 Chociaż rozmowa była dla niego prostsza, a po trzech miesiącach zapanował nad drżeniem dłoni, to nie było to, co go satysfakcjonowało. Jeżdżąc autobusami nie czuł paraliżującego strachu, ale ogromne obawy i niepokój nadal przy nim pozostawały; tak samo, jak poczucie odrębności w szkole. Rozmawiało mu się lepiej z matką czy dwoma specjalistami, którymi poznał, ale w dalszym ciągu nie miał żadnego kolegi, nie wspominając o przyjacielu. Nawet jeżeli tabletki pomogły mu się wyciszyć i zakończyły epizod z bezsennością, nie mogły rozwiązać jego problemów. Nadal nie było z nim w porządku.

 

*

 

Od trzech miesięcy pani Han zadawała Jihoonowi przeróżne prace domowe, których wykonanie miało nauczyć go przełamania własnych lęków. Pierwszą z nich było udanie się do centrum handlowego lub innego zatłoczonego miejsca, aby zmierzyć się z jedną z jego największych obaw, czyli drżeniem rąk w miejscu publicznym.

\- Im więcej unika się danej sytuacji, tym większy tworzy się lęk. Dlatego chciałabym, abyś zmierzył się z tym, pomimo świadomości, jak to się skończy.

Bez względu na to, że nie zamierzało to do łatwych zadań, zaledwie kilka dni później udał się wspólnie z matką do pobliskiej galerii. Nie były do godziny szczytu, typowe dla późnych piątków czy sobót, ale mimo wszystko, w takich miejscach zawsze znajdowali się ludzie. Nieważne czy w mniejszej ilości czy większej; ważne, że było ich zdecydowanie więcej, niż w szkole. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że było to dla niego stresujące, ale mając przy sobie najbliższą mu osobę, nie mógł się wycofać.

\- Poradzisz sobie z tym, Jihoonie. Wierzę w ciebie – rzekła, niewielkimi słowami przyczyniając się do tego, że jego samoocena minimalnie wzrastała. – To co, wchodzimy do środka?

\- Wchodzimy – przytaknął, pierwszy raz od dwóch i pół roku, nie chowając dłoni do kieszeni.

Cały się trząsł, ale jego przypuszczenia nie spełniły się; nieważne ile minął osób, żadna z nich nie zwracała uwagi ani na niego, ani na jego dłonie. Każda z nieznajomych osób zajęta była sobą, a głównie oglądaniem wystaw sklepowych czy rozmową z towarzyszem. Nim się spostrzegł jego dłonie przestały drżeć, bez względu na to, że nie były schowane pod materiałem. Pierwszy sukces smakował najlepiej, dając nadzieję na kolejne.

Inną z wielu prac domowych było udanie się do miejsca publicznego w pojedynkę. Niekoniecznie musiało to być, aż tak zaludnione miejsce, dlatego ostatecznie zdecydował się, że uda się do pobliskiej biblioteki. Zbierał się do tego trzy tygodnie, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ podczas rozmowy z bibliotekarką, nie odjęło mu mowy. Może i było po nim widać, że sprawiało mu to trudność, ale udało mu się. Bez matki, która znajdowałaby się obok niego, odpowiadając zamiast niego na pytania, założył kartę biblioteczną. Dzięki temu przez całe wakacje zaczął pochłaniać książki, co w pewnym sensie stało się jego kilkumiesięcznym uzależnieniem. Wraz z kolejnymi lekturami, uświadomił sobie, że to nie tylko zajmowało mu czas, który dotychczas przeznaczał wyłącznie na leżeniu i egzystowaniu, ale również cieszyło go. Co prawda, raz na jakiś czas całe to szczęście zawarte w książkach przytłaczało go, ponieważ zwyczajnie zazdrościł wymyślonym bohaterom, mającym o stokroć ciekawsze życie, niż on. Jednakże nie trwało to długo; po rozmowie z psychologiem doszło do niego, że fikcja literacka nie powinna być źródłem zazdrości, tylko rozrywki. Po przeczytaniu książki na temat depresji i lęków, którą pożyczyła mu pani Ahn, powoli zaczął rozumieć procesy, które w nim zachodziły, a wiara w polepszenie własnego stanu rosła z dnia na dzień.

Oczywiście pozbycie się leków nie było tak proste. Jako że po rozpoczęciu trzeciej klasy, uczniowie zostali wymieszani, Jihoon nie czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie nowych osób, a tym bardziej, że było to powtórką z rozrywki po pierwszej klasie gimnazjum. Sama świadomość, że czekał go kolejny rok na uboczu, wpędzała go w melancholię. Był zbyt słaby na to, aby wyciągnąć do kogoś rękę i tym samym zbliżyć się do przynajmniej jednego osoby. Dlatego już po kilku dniach nowego roku szkolnego, gdy w klasie zaczęły tworzyć się pierwsze znajomości i grupki, był przekonany, że tak pozostanie do lutego przyszłego roku. Wysyłał wiele negatywnych sygnałów, które skutecznie odpędzały od niego potencjalnych kolegów i nawet jeżeli do zakończenie drugiej klasy dzielił go niemal rok, można było przewidzieć, że jego przypuszczenia sprawdzą się. Wówczas ponownie przestał interesować się czymkolwiek, ale na szczęście podniesienie dawki Symfaxinu sprawiło, że wrócił na dawne tory. Z pewnością było to zgubnym działaniem, ale chwilowo przynosiło korzyści, dzięki którym jego epizod depresji nie powracał. To było dobrym znakiem, nawet jeżeli oprócz 75 gram wenlafaksyny zaczął zażywać również klonazepam, który rozwiązał jego bolączkę z nawrotem bezsenności i skurczami mięśni.

Z kolejnymi miesiącami jego stan się poprawiał; tak samo, jak relacja z matką, która w porównaniu do tej sprzed psychoterapii można było nazwać, wręcz kwitnącą. Rozmowa z nią przestała być dla niego utrapieniem, a zaczął postrzegać to w kategorii czegoś naturalnego dla członków rodziny. Mówienie o przebiegu terapii czy zwyczajnych, codziennych spostrzeżeniach czy słuchanie tego, co miała mu nie było już dla niego karą, ale codziennością. Niekoniecznie ogromną przyjemnością, ale z pewnością dawało mu pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które gwarantowało mu, że w pokoju obok znajdowała się osoba, mogąca go wysłuchać. Pewność, że miał przy swoim boku nie psychologa, który bądź co bądź, wysłuchiwał go ze względu na swoją pracę; lecz matkę, będącą przy nim z dobroci serca, napawało go pewną radością i poczuciem wsparcia. Dzięki temu nie czuł się, aż tak samotny.

Drugie półrocze trzeciej klasy gimnazjum było dla niego największym przełomem. Prócz uczęszczania na terapię i czytania książek, zaczął przykładać wagę do nauki. Po wielu latach zaczął odrabiać prace domowe, a także przygotowywać się do klasówek, co dało o sobie znaki w postaci lepszych ocen. Nie były to nad wyraz dobre wyniki, ale były wystarczające, aby Jihoon miał pewność, że nie stoi w miejscu. Bo od jakiegoś czasu czuł potrzebę, aby przeć na przód, a same postępy w terapii mu nie wystarczały.

\- To bardzo dobry znak – stwierdziła psycholog po usłyszeniu tego z ust Jihoona. – Oznacza to, że terapia działa. Zrobiłeś ogromny postęp. Gratuluję.

\- Dziękuję, naprawdę… dziękuję – odpowiedział z trudem przyjmując komplement. Gdyby nie leki to wszystko nie przebiegłoby, aż tak sprawnie, ale czy było to czymś złym? O ile półtora roku terapii można było nazwać „sprawnym”. Skoro było z nim lepiej, a tysiące pacjentów leczyło się właśnie w taki sposób, to nie mogło to być niepoprawne.

\- Myślałam nad tym od jakiegoś czasu, a po dzisiejszej rozmowie czuję, że to odpowiednia pora, abym ci to zaproponowała. – Jihoon kompletnie nie wiedział do czego zmierzała. Natychmiast pojawiły się w nim obawy, które przepełniały go za każdym razem, gdy pani Ahn wspominała o nowym etapie w jego terapii. – Czy nie chciałbyś iść na jakieś zajęcia dodatkowe? Rozmawiałam o tym z twoją mamą i nie musisz się martwić o kwestie finansowe.

\- Ja i zajęcia dodatkowe? To chyba niemożliwe, przecież ja, nie, to niedobry pomysł – zaprzeczył, czując na twarzy napływ gorąca. Było z nim lepiej, ale na pewno nie do tego stopnia, żeby udał się do nieznanego miejsca, tym bardziej z zerowymi umiejętnościami. – Przecież wie pani, że nie interesuję się niczym. Tylko bym się wygłupił.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tym. – Chwilę po tym wręczyła mu plik ulotek, obejmujący wiele dziedzin. Począwszy na zajęciach plastycznych i muzycznych, przez kursy doszkalające, a skończywszy na sportowych. – To tylko moja sugestia i nic na siłę, ale wydaje mi się, że dużo by ci to dało. Poza tym, sam wspominałeś, że chciałbyś znaleźć jakieś hobby.

\- Sam nie wiem, naprawdę, nie wiem – szepnął, ściskając ulotki. Nie był do końca przekonany czy znajdzie przynajmniej jedną rzecz, z którą mógłby się zmierzyć. – Ale na razie nie widzę siebie w czymś takim.

\- Nie mówię, żebyś zapisał się od razu, ale możesz to zrobić, gdy zaczniesz liceum. W marcu otwierają się grupy początkujące, dlatego nie będziesz jedynym świeżakiem.

\- Muszę nad tym pomyśleć – odparł, chwilowo nie chcąc się na tym koncentrować.

Jednak gdy wrócił do domu, zaczął zastanawiać się nad wszystkimi za i przeciw. W tym przypadku uciekł się do starej, dobrze wszystkim znanej metody – rozpisania wszystkich argumentów i kontrargumentów po dwóch stronach karki, aby później móc to zanalizować. Przystąpienie do szkolnego klubu nie wchodziło w grę. Z kolei jego zdanie na temat organizacji pozaszkolnych nie było w pełni klarowne; sam nie wiedział czy bardziej się do nich skłaniał, czy odstraszały go jeszcze mocniej, niż te z gimnazjum, do którego uczęszczał. Jihoon doliczył się osiemnastu ulotek i nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby w całym Bucheon znajdowało się kilkukrotnie więcej placówek, zajmujących się kursami tego typu. W końcu liczyło ono sobie niemal osiemset tysięcy mieszkańców, a sądząc po całym wachlarzu zajęć zapotrzebowanie na nie wciąż rosło. Jednakże wbrew temu po zaledwie jednym spojrzeniu, zdyskwalifikował prawie wszystkie propozycje, nie widząc się w żadnej z nich.

Na pierwszy odstrzał poszły wszelkie hakwony, ponieważ kompletnie nie interesowały go zajęcia związane z polepszeniem się w szkolnictwie. Nawet jeżeli jego ambicje były wyższe, niż znajdowanie się na szarym końcu w tabeli wyników, nie zamierzał aspirować ponad przeciętność. Zajęcia artystyczne wszelkiego typu – rzeźbiarstwo, malarstwo, śpiew czy granie na instrumentach odpadały; nie był uzdolniony manualnie, ani muzycznie. W tańcu nie widział siebie tym bardziej. Siedemnaście ulotek odrzucił kategorycznie, ale jedną z nich pozostawił pod znakiem zapytania. Możliwe, że boks był ponad jego możliwości, zważywszy na jego drobną posturę i brak pewności siebie, ale to były jedyne zajęcia, które rozważał. Być może dzięki nim nabierze trochę poczucia własnej wartości i przestanie czuć się miękki i bezbronny. Niestety istniała szansa, że nowy etap będzie ponad jego możliwości, co prawdopodobnie zakończy się napadem paniki i pogorszeniem się jego stanu. W najgorszym wypadku powrotu do punktu wyjścia. Na chwilę obecną nie mówił „tak”, ale również nie mówił „nie”. Na szczęście jego decyzja nie musiała zostać podjęta od zaraz; miał na to jeszcze wiele miesięcy.

 

*

 

Jihoon wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, ale wzięcie dodatkowej dawki Symfaxinu skutkowało dużym pobudzeniem, co w chwili obecnej stanowiło dla niego priorytet. To była wyjątkowa sytuacja, a jako że wenlafaksyna podnosiła ciśnienie krwi, nie czuł się, aż tak otępiały; przynajmniej początkowo, bo ostatecznie czekał go typowy spadek energii i przemęczenie. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że na razie dzieliło go od tego stanu kilka godzin, dlatego póki co zamierzał wykorzystać swoje nad wyraz dobre samopoczucie, jak najkorzystniej. Tym bardziej, że zwiększenie dawki bez konsultacji z psychiatrą było równie zakazane, jak picie alkoholu czy palenie. Jednakże nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, tłumacząc sobie, że zmusiła go do tego sytuacja. Cel uświęcał środki, teoretycznie.

 Jadąc autobusem uważnie przyglądał się nowej okolicy, a także nasłuchiwał nazw przystanków, ponieważ znalezienie się w złym miejscu byłoby zarówno kłopotliwe, jak i stresujące. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, chociaż to było nieuniknione zważywszy na to, że był nową osobą. Dlatego zależało mu chociaż na tym, aby wywrzeć dobre pierwsze wrażenie i nie spóźnić się, bo to zdecydowanie byłoby najgorszą z możliwych opcji. Na szczęście jego plany zostały pozytywnie spełnione; nie utknął w korkach i wyszedł na dobrym przystanku. Chociaż nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wyjeżdżając z mieszkania o tak wczesnej godzinie, trudno byłoby się spóźnić, nawet jeżeli w międzyczasie natrafiłby na jakieś problemy.

Zlokalizowanie sali bokserskiej nie było trudne. Zaledwie po kilku minutach znajdował się przed budynkiem, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić; trening miał rozpocząć się za czterdzieści minut, a wokół nie było żadnego miejsca, w którym mógłby się zatrzymać. Szukanie kawiarni lub innego miejsca tego typu nie dość, że byłoby nieopłacalne ze względu na czas, to wolał nie narażać się na ewentualne, wyimaginowane obawy. Na chwilę obecną był świadom, że inni ludzie nie ocenialiby go, nawet jeżeli przyszedłby do miejsca publicznego sam; tak czy siak, odbierał to w ten sposób. Jakby wszyscy oczekiwali na moment, kiedy będą mogli z niego zadrwić. Ze względu na te uczucia, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak przeczekanie kolejnej pół godziny na ławce, znajdującej się nieopodal. W przeciwieństwie do tej na przystanku autobusowym nie była zatłoczona, dlatego mógł na niej spocząć i w ciszy, odliczać minuty do pierwszych zajęć. Całe to oczekiwanie na trening minęło szybciej, niż się tego spodziewał. I dopiero wówczas doszło do niego, że powinien ruszyć do środka budynku, aby faktycznie się nie spóźnić. Jego serce przyspieszyło, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie móc się ruszyć. Zasługą tego nie było nic innego, jak podwójna dawka leku.

Lokal wyglądał bardziej, niż piwnica, aniżeli klub sportowy, co potęgowały surowe, betonowe ściany. Jednakże po opuszczeniu swoistego przedsionka, wystrój był znacznie przytulniejszy. W korytarzu znajdowały się liczne dyplomy i puchary, z pewnością należącą do członów klubu. Jihoon nie wiedział, gdzie powinien się udać, ale sądząc po grupce osób przebranych w ubrania sportowe, które wychodziły z jednego z zakrętów, stwierdził, że pewnie tam znajdowała się szatnia. Z początku przeraziła go ilość osób znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu, ale mimo wszystko wszedł do środka, mocno zaciskając palce na torbie sportowej. Po pokonaniu reakcji ciała w stresowych sytuacjach, jego następną obawą było wywarcie dobrego wrażenia na nieznajomych. Pierwszy raz chciał kogoś poznać; wraz z pójściem do liceum zamierzał znaleźć przynajmniej jedną osobę, z którą mógłby porozmawiać. Znajdujących się pomiędzy nimi, nie wiedział czy powinien się z nimi przywitać, czy też nie, dlatego wyłącznie skinął głową, po czym ruszył do rogu pokoju, gdzie zamierzał odłożyć rzeczy. Przyszedł już przebrany w komplet sportowy, aby nie musieć narażać się na przebieranie w obecności innych osób. Na to było jeszcze za wcześnie.

\- Cześć. Nazywam się Jaebum. – Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś do niego podejdzie. – Jesteś nowy, co?

\- Jihoon – odpowiedział pewniej, niż się tego spodziewał. Nie był tą samą osobą, co kiedyś; nauczył się rozmawiać, dlatego zacisnął pięści, a w głowie powtarzał sobie, że nie miał czego się obawiać. – Tak, to moje pierwsze zajęcia. Dzisiaj otwiera się nowa grupa, dlatego przyszedłem. Chciałem spróbować czegoś nowego.

\- Jak samopoczucie, zestresowany? – Uśmiechnął się, a Jihoon zastanawiał się, czy było to po nim, aż tak widać, czy po prostu, nie był pierwszą osobą, która mogła się tak czuć.

\- Może trochę – odparł, nie chcąc przyznawać się do prawdziwego zasięgu jego strachu.

\- To normalne. – Jihoonowi spadł kamień z serca. – Sam pamiętam swoje pierwsze zajęcia. Też się bałem. Ale wiesz, pierwszy raz jest najgorszy, a potem idzie z górki.

Kiwnął głową, a Jaebum kontynuował rozmowę.

\- Przychodzę tutaj od dwóch lat i powiem ci, że naprawdę warto. Boks to fajna sprawa. Wiadomo, nie każdemu się podoba. Zresztą, sam zobaczysz. – Spojrzał na zegarek, a następnie na Jihoona. – Powinniśmy się zbierać. Chodź za mną.

Sala bokserska znajdowała się piętro niżej, a Jihoon za żadne skarby świata nie wpadałby na to, że znajdowała się w tym miejscu. Nowo poznany chłopak był dla niego wybawieniem. Idąc tuż za nim, mógł przyjrzeć mu się uważniej. Jaebum tak samo, jak większość członków klubu, był od niego zdecydowanie wyższy, niemal o dwadzieścia centymetrów i bardziej umięśniony. Prócz tego miał poważne i ostre rysy twarzy, chociaż w porównaniu do Jihoona nie było o to trudno. Sądząc po aparycji Jaebuma musiał być jednym z najstarszych. W końcu grupa wiekowa zaczynała się na uczniach pierwszej gimnazjum, a kończyła na trzeciej klasie liceum. Jihoon znajdował się gdzieś po środku, ale patrząc na swój wygląd czuł się bardziej, jak nieporadny dwunastolatek, niż piętnastolatek, którym był w rzeczywistości.

\- Witam wszystkich serdecznie. Zarówno naszych stałych bywalców, jak i nowe twarze – rzekł trener, gestem ręki wskazując, aby wszyscy nowi podeszli do niego. – Czy moglibyście się przedstawić?

Jihoon nienawidził przedstawiania się przed grupą osób, tym bardziej nieznaną, ale jako że obok niego znajdowało się jeszcze trzech innych chłopaków, nie mogło być, aż tak źle. Jaebum był kolejną osobą, która uświadomiła mu, że stres w takich sytuacjach był normalny, dlatego nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak stanie przed pozostałą piętnastką i zmierzenie się z nową sytuacją, nie odwracając wzroku, jak zwykły tchórz. Wpatrywał się we wszystkie twarze, myśląc nad tym, że w przeszłości oni również musieli przedstawić się przed innymi, co wywołało w nich podobne uczucia. Dlatego nie powinni go ocenić negatywnie czy wyśmiać, nawet jeżeli zatnie się lub zapomni, jak się mówi.

\- Nazywam się Lee Chan. Chodzę do pierwszej klasy gimnazjum – zaczął pierwszy, wyglądając na rozluźnionego. – To moje pierwsze zajęcia, ale nie dam skopać sobie tyłka – dodał, co w jego wykonaniu nie było komiczne, czy żałosne, ale bardziej rozczulające. Zważywszy na to, że miał wyłącznie dwanaście lat, jego zacięta mina była bardziej niewinna, niż wyzywająca.

\- Dobre, młody. Może coś z ciebie będzie – powiedział ktoś z tłumu, niespecjalnie wyróżniający się spośród pozostałych.

\- Okej, to teraz kolejny. Mimo wszystko nie możemy tracić cennego czasu na pogaduszki.

\- Choi Junhong. Chodzę do pierwszej klasy liceum.

Jeśli przy Jaebumie czy pozostałych członkach klubu mierzących około metr siedemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu, czuł się, jak kurdupel, to przy Junhongu był niczym więcej, niż pchłą. I nie, tym razem nie przesadzał, bo chłopak pomimo tego, że był w jego wieku, miał na oko metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu. Patrząc na ich trójkę musiało to wyglądać absurdalnie – dwóch karłów i gigant. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że właśnie ze względu na swój kompleks, pierwszą rzeczą, na którą Jihoon zwracał uwagę był wzrost. Im wyższy ktoś był, tym gorzej się przy nim czuł. Nie ważne, jak bardzo chciał się tego pozbyć, w jego głowie było to kluczowym kryterium.

Gdy przyszła jego kolej, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak przełamanie własnego strachu.

\- Lee Jihoon. Też chodzę do pierwszej klasy liceum.

Choć przez moment spodziewał się jakiegoś żartu na temat jego wyglądu lub innej, irracjonalnej drwiny, nic takiego się nie stało. Pani Ahn miała rację; nie wszyscy ludzie mieli złe zamiary, a spodziewanie się najgorszego tworzyło więcej bólu i bezpodstawnej podejrzliwości, aniżeli pozornego bezpieczeństwa. Cała grupa przywitała się z nim krótko, po czym trener zawarł głos:

\- Dzięki, że się przedstawiliście. To co, teraz zabieramy się za rozgrzewkę?

Wszyscy zareagowali jednogłośnie, a chwilę po tym, zgodnie ze słowami trenera, rozpoczęły się zajęcia. Ich początkiem było nic innego, jak truchtanie wokół sali, co dla Jihoona było dużym wysiłkiem. Ze względu na swój strach, nie ćwiczył w szkole od kilku lat, dlatego jego kondycja była w opłakanym stanie. Po zaledwie jednym okrążeniu jego oddech stał się płytki, ale spodziewał się tego; nie powinien się załamywać, ale widząc, że pozostali mieli znacznie lepsze wyniki, czuł się od nich gorszy. Beznadziejny. Ale nie poddawał się, truchtając we własnym tempie i starając się robić, jak najmniej przerw. Nie chciał zostać wyśmiany.

Po kilku minutach biegania, zaczęli się rozciągać, a piętnaście minut później przeszli do prawidłowej części treningu. Jako, że grupa była zróżnicowana pod względem umiejętności, członkowie klubu bardziej zaawansowani przeszli do sparingów, a Jihoon wspólnie z Chanem i Junhongiem pracowali bezpośrednio z samym trenerem. Przez bitą godzinę uczyli się postawy bokserskiej, trzymania gardy i ciosów prostych, które były czymś elementarnym. To było dla niego czymś nowym, ale widząc, że pozostała dwójka również się na tym nie znała, czuł pewną ulgę. Za każdym razem przypominał sobie słowa pani Ahn. Nie można było wymagać od siebie niemożliwego, a na wiele rzeczy nie pomagało nic innego, jak czas. A dokładniej, dużo czasu.

Po pierwszych zajęciach nie poddał się. Pani Han również popierała jego wstąpienie do klubu, a widząc zadowolenie swojej matki, tym bardziej nie mógł porzucić boksu. W pewnym stopniu było to dla niego zobowiązujące, a swoisty niepokój nie opuszczał go. Na szczęście te uczucia nie były, aż tak wielkie, aby nie mógł sobie z nimi poradzić. Przed następne tygodnie nauczył się kolejnych ciosów, jak chociażby ciosy sierpowe czy haki. I choć walka z cieniem czy z workiem treningowym, podczas bacznego obserwowania przed trenera, który oceniał jego wyniki, nie była ponad jego siły; tak pierwszy sparing zdawał mu się być czymś, czego nie mógł zrobić. Wiedział, że przegra, ale to nie było najgorsze. Sęk tkwił w tym, że nie chciał się zbłaźnić i być narażonym na nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, a samo stanie na ringu było dla niego sytuacją stresową.

\- Na pewno będziecie nadawać się do tej samej kategorii wagowej – stwierdził trener, po zaledwie jednym spojrzeniu. – Strzelam, że między wami może być różnica dwóch, może trzech kilogramów. Ale dla pewności, ile ważycie?

\- Pięćdziesiąt cztery – odparł Chan. Dla Jihoona było to niemożliwe. Fakt, był niski i szczupły, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, miał mocne uda i szersze ramiona. Wzbudziło to w nim pewną zazdrość, bo bądź, co bądź, młodszy miał zaledwie dwanaście lat.

\- Pięćdziesiąt trzy – powiedział Jihoon, dodając sobie dwa kilogramy. Chociaż w porównaniu do sytuacji sprzed roku nie było to, aż tak tragicznym wynikiem; w najgorszym momencie, przed terapią pierwszą cyfrą nie była piątka, tylko czwórka. Wówczas nie wyglądał ani zdrowo, ani dobrze.

\- Wiedziałem, że mam do tego oko. – W jego głosie dało się wychwycić radość, która była irracjonalna, ale mimo tego występowała. – Okej, to zaczynamy. To pierwszy sparing, więc bez stresu, ale wiecie, fajnie, jakbyście się postarali.

\- Nie musi, trener, tego nawet mówić – stwierdził Chan, najwyraźniej będąc podekscytowany, wręcz nabuzowany. W przeciwieństwie do niego, walka była tym, na co czekał od samego początku. – Damy z siebie wszystko. Prawda, Jihoon?

\- Ah, jasne – mruknął, wbrew temu nie będąc przekonany do tego, że był w stanie pokazać własne umiejętności.

Po znalezieniu się na ringu spojrzenie trenera zaczęło go parzyć, nie wspominając o pozostałych członkach klubu, którzy najwyraźniej byli zaciekawi, jak będzie wyglądał pierwszy sparing świeżaków. Mając na głowie kask ochronny, a na dłoniach rękawice bokserskie, wiedział, że nie mógł się już wycofać. Wziął głęboki oddech i starając się zignorować spojrzenia innych, wykonał próbny cios. Tego dnia nie zażył dodatkowej dawki Symfaxinu, właściwie nie zrobił tego nigdy, z wyjątkiem pierwszych zajęć. Ale tym razem tego nie potrzebował. Jego serce drżało, a mózg powtarzał, że znajdował się w niewłaściwym miejscu – że nie był odpowiedni dla nikogo, ani niczego. Niemniej jednak, wraz z wykonywaniem kolejnych ciosów, co raz bardziej mu się to podobało. Zgodnie ze słowami młodszego dał z siebie wszystko i nawet jeżeli nie wygrał tego sparingu, nie czuł się przegranym. Gdy wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, wstąpiła w niego duma; niewątpliwie było to przyjemnym uczuciem.

\- Mam rozumieć, że na następnym treningu szykuje się odwet? – Chan uśmiechał się, ewidentnie nie mogąc doczekać się kolejnej walki.

\- Czemu nie – odparł, nie zaprzeczając, że nie chciał rewanżu.

Byli na siebie skazani, ale po prostu, tak musiało być.

Kolejne wspólne sparingi i inicjatywa ze strony Chana, przybliżyła ich do siebie. Oczywiście nazywanie go przyjacielem nie przeszłoby Jihoonowi przez gardło; nawet jeżeli był naiwny i rozmowa z drugą osobą napawała go pozytywnymi uczuciami, którymi wręcz się krztusił, miał pewne granice. Po treningach potrafili rozmawiać nawet przez dwie godziny, ale w dalszym ciągu była to wyłącznie stopa przyjacielska; co i tak było bardziej, niż wystarczające. Według pani Han było to ogromnym krokiem na przód, a Jihoonowi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie liczył się wiek drugiej osoby, dopóki szczerze wiedział w to, że ktokolwiek chciał z nim rozmawiać. Dlatego nie był wybredny, a nader optymistyczny, wręcz irytujący, charakter Chana czy buntownicze podejście do świata, nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Dzięki lekom nabrał pewnej ciekawości i potrzeby słuchania. To już nie było to samo, co kiedyś, gdy rozmowa z matką była dla niego nie tylko trudne, ale również nużąca. Z tego powodu monologi młodszego były dla niego bardziej interesujące, aniżeli były w rzeczywistości. Nowa sytuacja podbudowała w nim pewność siebie. W końcu był to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś zabiegał o rozmowę z Jihoonem, a on już od samego początku nie przyjął odtrącającej postawy.

Po skończonym treningu znaleźli się na ławce pomiędzy blokami. Był maj, dlatego pomimo wieczornej pory, było ciepło i jasno; dopiero za czterdzieści minut miało się ściemnić.

\- Po dwóch miesiącach zrobiliśmy zajebiste postępy – stwierdził Chan, trochę przesadzając.

\- Ty na pewno. – Nadal byli początkującymi, ale sądząc po determinacji młodszego, może coś w tym było. – Skoro umiesz przyłożyć się do lekcji, to na ringu też sobie poradzisz.

\- A tam lekcje. Gdyby nie rodzice, miałbym je gdzieś – Machnął ręką. Był w tym wieku, gdy szkoła była najgorszym złem, chociaż u Jihoona było tak samo; jednak z kompletnie innego powodu. – Poza tym, ej, powiedziałem zrobiliśmy, a nie zrobiłem. Tobie też idzie dobrze.

\- Nie, co ty. Jestem inny, niż ty i nie zależy mi na tym – mruknął, nie patrząc wprost na jego twarz. Utrzymywanie kontaktu wzrokowego podczas dłuższych rozmów wciąż było dla niego niewykonalne. – Dlatego uwierz, nie robię żadnych postępów.

\- A chociaż lubisz boks?

\- Ani tak, ani nie – odpowiedział, na dłuższy moment zastanawiając się nad własnym zdaniem. – Raczej podchodzę do tego neutralnie.

\- Nie rozumiem. – Zmarszczył brwi i skrzywił się. Chan był ekspresyjny, dlatego nie dało się przeoczyć jego zdziwienia. – W takim razie, po co chodzisz tutaj od dwóch miesięcy? To nie ma sensu.

\- Ale dla mnie ma.

Jihoon chciał się przed nim otworzyć, ale miał w sobie bariery, które mu tego zabraniały. Wbrew temu, co mówił młodszy, jego uczęszczanie do klubu bokserskiego nie było bezcelowe; było to dla niego pewną formą terapii, której psychoterapia czy farmakologia nie mogły mu ofiarować. Rozmowa z osobą w zbliżonym wieku przybliżała go do upragnionej normalności.

\- Nie mam wielu zajęć, to po pierwsze – zaczął, patrząc na chłopaka z ukosa. – Z tego, co opowiadałeś chodzisz na imprezy, do tego sporo się uczysz i jeszcze boks. A ja, no wiesz, jakoś tak, nie bardzo. I dlatego lubię tutaj przychodzić. To mi zajmuje czas.

\- Czaję, ale przecież możesz zająć sobie czas w inny sposób – upierał się przy swoim. W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, nie zastanawiał się nad własnymi słowami, tylko wypowiadał je na głos; tak samo było z jego mimiką czy gestykulacją. – Lepiej robić, coś co się lubi, zamiast coś, co jest ci obojętne. Obojętność jest jeszcze gorsza, niż nielubienie czegoś.

\- Czy ja wiem. – Dotychczas wolał swoje nowe, smętne życie, niż stare, przepełnione cierpieniem.

\- Posłuchaj się mnie. Uważnie. – Wstał z ławki, po czym kucnął naprzeciwko Jihoona, ewidentnie przekraczając jego strefę komfortu. Machał palcem zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego oczu, mimowolnie sprawiając, że tamten skoncentrował się na nim. – Do smutnych sytuacji wraca się z uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy nadchodzą lepsze chwile. A do takich flaków z olejem, nawet nie da się wrócić, bo się o nich nie pamięta.

\- To nie tak, Chan. – Z ust Jihoona wyrwało się westchnięcie. Na ogół powstrzymywał wszelkie elementy, które mogły zdradzić jego frustrację czy jakiekolwiek emocje. – Boks jest mi obojętny, ale polubiłem całą tą atmosferę. Dlatego nie chcę rezygnować.

Wypowiadając się na ten temat, uświadomił sobie siłę własnego przywiązania do tego miejsca i ludzi. Był łatwowierny, ale było to zrozumiałe. Nie czekał na to tygodnie, ani miesiące, tylko lata.

\- Było tak mówić od początku! – wrzasnął, zrywając się na proste nogi. Uniósł ręce ponad głową, tworząc z nich serce, a następnie puścił mu oczko. – To pewnie dzięki mnie, co?

\- Głównie – wymamrotał, nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć na pozy Chana.

Jednak zachowanie młodszego prócz wywoływania w nim zażenowania, przyczyniały się do czegoś jeszcze. Wraz z kolejnymi tygodniami, powoli zaczął uczyć się reagować na sarkazm czy koleżeńską uszczypliwość. Chociaż mogło to brzmieć zaskakująco, to prawdą było, że dotychczas nie spotykał się z taką formą rozmowy. Na ogół były one poważne lub najzwyklejsze, bez zabarwienia ironią. Dlatego z początku nie był zdolny do rozróżnienia żartów od prawdziwych docinek. Na szczęście po przeanalizowaniu tego problemu z panią Ahn, a także kolejnymi godzinami w towarzystwie Chana, wtrącenie lekkości do rozmowy przychodziło mu z mniejszą trudnością. Poza tym, dzięki temu pojął, że z pozoru nieprzyjemne słowa mogły być wyłącznie aluzją do czegoś innego, niekoniecznie równie bolesnego. W pewnych kwestiach nadal przypominał dziecko, ale nie trwało to wiecznie. W końcu po zaledwie trzech miesiącach, czuł się przy nim prawie, że swobodnie.

Zarówno kwiecień, maj, jak i czerwiec minęły niesamowicie szybko. Z dnia na dzień robiło się co raz cieplej, ale spotkania Jihoona i Chana były wciąż takie same. Każdy poniedziałek i czwartek były „ich dniami”. Licząc treningi, późniejszą rozmowę na ławce i wspólny powrót do domu spędzali w ten sposób niemal pięć godzin. Jednakże o ile w przypadku Jihoona powrót do domu o godzinie dwudziestej drugiej był czymś bezproblemowym, tak w przypadku Chana było odmiennie.

21:28

\- Powinniśmy zbierać się już na autobus – upomniał go po raz trzeci Jihoon, pokazując mu telefon. Zdecydowanie zasiedzieli się. – Zanim będziesz w domu to będzie kwadrans po dziesiątej.

\- No i co z tego? – W przeciwieństwie do niego, nie widział w tym żadnego problemu. – To tylko małe spóźnienie. Kogo to obchodzi?

\- No nie wiem, może twoich rodziców?

\- Nie przesadzaj, jak oni. Nie jestem dzieckiem, które zgubi się w drodze do domu. Przecież nie mam pięciu lat. – Przewrócił oczami, ale pomimo ogromnej niechęci spełnił jego prośbę i wstał z ławki. – Dobra, hyung-nim, to chodźmy.

Chan nigdy nie zwracał się do niego „hyung-nim”, a szczególna mowa formalna była wyłącznie formą ironii; znakiem protestu.

\- Zadzwoń do nich lub przynajmniej napisz sms-a, że się spóźnisz – poprosił go ponownie, w znacznym stopniu czując się za niego odpowiedzialny. – Będą się martwić.

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

W tym przypadku trzyletnia różnica wieku była czymś; zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę bunt Chana wobec rodziców i jego nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Aczkolwiek spóźnienie się na umówioną godzinę to był pikuś w porównaniu do jego sporadycznych wyskoków. Jihoon nigdy nie wgłębiał się w to dlaczego tamten uczęszczał na domówki do licealistów z klubu, skoro nie spędzał z nimi, aż tak dużo czasu. Przykładem tego były między innymi posiadówki u Jaebuma, który jak się okazało był pełnoletni; czyli był od Chana starszy o pięć lat. Trudno było Jihoonowi uwierzyć, że młodszy tamten nie pił, ani nie palił. Nie było tak, że wątpił w jego asertywność; on był po prostu pewny w stu procentach, że Chan zwyczajnie chciał próbować niedozwolonych rzeczy. Można to było odczytać z jego zachowania, które wręcz emanowało chęcią skosztowania dorosłości. Jednakże dopóki nie była to bezpośrednio jego sprawa, nie zamierzał go umoralniać; nie wydawało mu się, aby byli na tyle blisko, aby miał do tego prawo.

Chan nigdy nie opuszczał treningów, ale pewnego dnia nie przyszedł na jeden z nich, co wywołało w Jihoonie nie tylko zdziwienia, ale swoisty niepokój. Młodszy nie był chorowity, a jeżeli poczułby się źle, to z pewnością dostałby od niego informację. Może i nie pisali ze sobą regularnie, ale w razie ewentualnej nieobecności zawiadamiali się o tym, żeby już od początku treningu, nie czekać na siebie i ustalić z trenerem nowy, tymczasowy plan zajęć. Ze względu na to, że jako jedyni znajdowali w jednej z niższych kategorii wagowych, mierzenie się z innymi członkami klubu, którzy byli do nich wyżsi o głowę i ciężsi o co najmniej dziesięć, jak i nie dwadzieścia kilogramów; było bezsensu. Dlatego też ich treningi odbywały się na nieco innych zasadach.

W każdym razie, w kwestii treningów i obowiązków szkolnych Chan nie był nieodpowiedzialny, dlatego też Jihoon przez całe dwie godziny zastanawiał się, gdzie młodszy mógł się podziać; co się stało, że nie dawał znaków życia. W jego głowie tworzyły się dziesiątki, czarnych scenariuszy. Nie spodziewał się tego po sobie, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie martwił się o Chana, a sama świadomość tego wywołała na jego ciele gęsią skórkę. Nie znał tego uczucia, stąd obawiał się go. Przywiązanie do drugiej osoby nie mogło zwiastować niczego dobrego, a utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, gdy zobaczył wspomnianego chłopaka przed salą bokserską. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał normalnie, ale po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się, Jihoon dostrzegł, że było z nim coś nie tak. Nie potrafił tego zdefiniować. Szybki oddech, rozmyte spojrzenie i brak koncentracji. Chan nie był pijany; to musiało być jakieś świństwo.

\- Pomóż mi, proszę, błagam – zawył, łapiąc jego dłonie w swoje. Był bliski płaczu, a Jihoona, aż zamurowało. – Rodzice się do mnie dobijają i chcą, żebym wrócił do domu, ale nie mogę pokazać się w takim stanie.

\- Na bok – przerwał mu, z ledwością powstrzymując drżenie. – Musimy iść na bok.

 Nie chciał, aby przechodni, a tym bardziej osoby z klubu dostrzegły młodszego pod wpływem dopalacz, narkotyków czy innej, niebezpiecznej substancji. Nie wspominając o policji, która w tym momencie zdawało się, że mogła przyłapać ich w każdym momencie.

\- Jihoon, podobno ma mi przejść za kilka godzin, ale rodzice ciągle wydzwaniają, bo po szkole nie wróciłem. Ja pierdolę, piętnaście nieodebranych połączeń. Oni mnie zabiją. Ja nie wiem, wykituję. – Chan miał słowotok, który musiał zostać spowodowany wzięciem podejrzanego syfu; to nie mogła być wyłącznie naturalna dla niego gadatliwość. – Nie wiem, co robić. Dlatego proszę, oddzwoń do nich i coś wymyśl. Błagam, błagam, zrób to dla mnie. Ten jeden, jedyny raz.

Znaleźli się za budynkiem, a Jihoonowi zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami. Wiedział, że to nie był czas i miejsce na atak paniki, ale jak można było powstrzymać natychmiastowe wystąpienie przerażenia? I to nie zwykłego przerażenia, tylko takiego, które sprawiało, że jego puls wzrastał, a nogi uginały się. Jakby lada moment miał zemdleć albo co gorsze, dostać zawału serca.

\- Poczekaj. Daj mi chwilę – wychrypiał, przeczuwając, że lada moment nie będzie mógł złapać tchu.  – Zadzwonię do nich, tylko nie patrz na mnie przez kilka minut.

Dla Chana było to jedyną nadzieją na uniknięcie kłopotów, więc wykonał jego polecenie bez żadnych sprzeciwów. Ponadto był zbyt otumaniony, aby zarejestrować co działo się ze starszym i istniała duża szansa, że w tym momencie zrobiłby wszystko, byleby pozbyć się problemu. Z kolei w Jihoona wstąpił strach, który sparaliżował go na nie więcej, jak dwie minuty, ale w jego głowie trwało to, niczym wieczność. Na szczęście po przypomnieniu sobie słów pani Ahn wiedział, że nie zemdleje, a jedyne, co mu pozostało to oddychanie i przeczekanie najgorszego. Gdy jego oddech wrócił do normy, czuł pewną ulgę; potęgował to fakt, że Chan nie dostrzegł jego prawdziwej strony, nawet jeżeli znajdował się zaledwie kilka metrów od niego.

\- Możesz otworzyć oczy – poinstruował go, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach. Dawno tego nie robił, ale w tym przypadku było to nieuniknione. O ile jego tchnienie stało się dość normalne, jego ciało drżało.

\- Myślałem, że się nie doczekam, ale nieważne, to wszystko jest nieważne. Mógłbym czekać nawet i kolejną godzinę, bylebyś tylko zadzwonił do rodziców i dał mi alibi. Przecież nie mogą mnie zobaczyć takiego. To był pierwszy raz, a oni pomyślą sobie nie wiadomo co. – Nie zatrzymywał się i mówił jedno słowo po drugim; jego monolog nie miał końca. – Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale chciałem spróbować tylko raz, przyrzekam. Raz paliłem fajki, ale to nie dla mnie. Też nie piłem jakoś dużo, może tylko kilka piw, ale nic nie poczułem. Dlatego tym razem chciałem zobaczyć, jak to jest, no wiesz, rozluźnić się, zabawić. Zrobiłem głupio, jest środek tygodnia, a teraz zawracam ci głowę, ale proszę, tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz zadzwoń do moich rodziców.

Chan pociągał nosem, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy; lada moment przemieniły się one w spazmy, niczym u małego dziecka. Nie dość, że cały ten lament był dla Jihoona poruszający, to powtórny słowotok wprawił go w osłupienie. Może i było to na swój sposób żałosne, ale nie potrafił mu odmówić. Nie, gdy znalazł osobę, która lubiła spędzać z nim czas, a tym bardziej, sama zabiegała o rozmowę. Jeżeli wyświadczenie młodszemu przysługi mogło zachować ich relację lub co lepsze, postawić go w lepszym świetle, nie mógł się dłużej wahać.

-  Błagam. Wspominałem im o tobie, dlatego będą wiedzieć, że mogą ci zaufać. Jesteś w końcu starszy o trzy lata, nie? To na pewno ich uspokoi. – Wraz z kolejnymi słowami mówił, co raz mniej zrozumiale. Jak wiadomo, był zapłakany, zasmarkany i zaćpany. – Proszę, Jihoon, proszę…

\- Chan, przestań mówić i daj mi ten telefon – przerwał mu w pół zdania. Po raz pierwszy odważył się w taki sposób wyrazić własne zdanie; nigdy wcześniej nie nakazywał komuś czegokolwiek. – Mam powiedzieć coś konkretnego czy mam wymyślić na poczekaniu?

\- Jak chcesz, byleby tylko w to uwierzyli – odpowiedział, a jego dolna warga drżała.

\- Za moment wszystko będzie rozwiązane – zapewnił go, dwukrotnie głaszcząc jego ramię. Skoro jego matka pocieszała go w taki sposób, on również to zrobił, wierząc, że w ten sposób podbuduje młodszego. – Nie płacz, już dzwonię.

Wstąpiła w niego nie tylko chwilowa desperacja, ale również przypływ adrenaliny. Jakby nagle zapomniał o wcześniejszym ataku paniki, a zamiast tego czuł całym sobą cel, który zamierzał spełnić. Żeby Chan wciąż był przy nim, musiał dać mu alibi, co równało się z tym, że rozmowa z jego matką była nieunikniona. Zacisnął pięści, a widok rozklejonego chłopaka dał mu jeszcze większą motywację. Na żywo nie potrafił kłamać, ale przez telefon mogło mu się to udać. Najbardziej stresowało go spojrzenie innych osób, a skoro kobieta nie mogła dostrzec jego mowy ciała, oszustwo mogło ujść im na sucho. O ile nie spanikuje i nawet jeżeli rozmowa nie będzie szła w dobrym kierunku, on umiejętnie to odkręci. Chan pokładał w nim wszelkie nadzieje, dlatego nie mógł tego zaprzepaścić.

Jihoon nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę, a po zaledwie jednym sygnale, połączenie zostało odebrane.

\- Dlaczego nie odbierałeś? I dlaczego nie wróciłeś do domu? Powinieneś wcześniej oddzwonić. Na początku byłam na ciebie wściekła, ale potem pomyślałam, że mogło coś ci się stać i wtedy stałam się przerażona. – W podobieństwie do Chana, jego matka mówiła, jak najęta; co było normalne, zważywszy na zaistniałą sytuację. – Synku, gdzie jesteś?

\- Z tej strony Lee Jihoon. Jestem kolegą Chana. – Musiał zachować spokój, aby kobieta uwierzyła w jego kłamstwo. Cień wahania mógłby wszystko zniszczyć. – Przepraszam, że dzwonię dopiero teraz, ale nie miałem numeru telefonu ani do pani, ani do pani męża.

\- Czy coś mu się stało? Nie odbierał tyle godzin, więc… Nie mogło mu się nic stać, prawda?

\- Nie stało się nic poważnego. Może być pani o to spokojna – odparł, starając się wymyślić, jak najbardziej sensowny argument. Nie mógł dużej zwlekać, dlatego wybrał najzwyklejszy powód. – Mieszkam zaledwie kilkanaście minut od Chana i trafiliśmy na siebie na przystanku. Powiedział, że źle się czuje, a ze względu na to, że mieszkam bliżej, stwierdziłem, że lepiej, żeby położył się u mnie. Kazałem mu iść spać, a potem okazało się, że ma zablokowany telefon i nie miałem, jak do państwa zadzwonić. Poza tym, nie miałem serca, żeby go budzić. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że tak długo z tym zwlekałem.

\- Nie masz za to przepraszać. Dobrze zrobiłeś. W takich sytuacjach najlepiej przespać ból.

\- Nie jestem tego, taki pewny. – Im więcej przepraszał, tym większe wyrzuty sumienia mógł w niej wzbudzić, a historia stawała się bardziej wiarygodna. – Mogłem iść z nim do państwa, zamiast opiekować się nim na własną rękę.

 - Dziękuję ci. I nie musisz przepraszać, naprawdę. – Brzmiała na wdzięczną, a jej głos był spokojniejszy. Oznaczało to, że miała do niego zaufanie. – Ani mnie, ani męża nie było w domu, więc bardzo dobrze, że się nim zaopiekowałeś. Jeszcze raz ci za to dziękuję, również w imieniu męża.

\- Każdy by tak postąpił na moim miejscu.

Pomiędzy nimi nastała cisza i w tym momencie doszło do Jihoona, że musiał coś powiedzieć, aby go nie uprzedziła ewentualną propozycją, że odbierze Chana prosto z jego mieszkania. Było na to za wcześnie; nie mogła zobaczyć młodszego w takim stanie.

\- Chan nadal śpi, więc czy mógłby go odprowadzić do państwa za dwie, trzy godziny? Obiecuję, że będzie w domu o dwudziestej drugiej. A w razie ewentualnych problemów, zadzwonię do pani na ten numer.

\- Niech tak będzie – przytaknęła, a do Jihoona doszło, że kłamanie przyszło mu z mniejszą łatwością, niż się tego spodziewał. Ale czy można było to nazwać osiągnięciem? Niezbyt. – W takim razie do zobaczenia o dziesiątej. Ah, jeszcze jedno. Gdy Chan się obudzi, powiedz, że nie jestem na niego zła, ani nic takiego. Niech się niepotrzebnie nie zamartwia.

\- Dobrze. Przekażę mu to. Do widzenia, pani Lee.

\- Do widzenia, Jihoon. Dziękuję ci za wszystko.

Gdyby faktycznie miała mu za co podziękować, nie czułby się wstrętnie. Bo niestety w tym przypadku, jej podziękowania wywołały w nim wyłącznie poczucie winy. Ale musiał tak postąpić, nie miał innego wyboru. W końcu zrobił to dla najbliższej mu osoby, prawda?

Po zakończeniu połączenia, Chan wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i podejrzanie milczał, jakby spodziewał się najgorszego. Nie zadawał żadnych pytań i wyłącznie czekał na rozpoczęcie tematu przez Jihoona. Możliwe, że ze względu na jego rozkojarzenie nie zrozumiał w pełni ich rozmowy, która w istocie zakończyła się pozytywnie.

\- Sytuacja opanowana. Powiedziałem, że źle się poczułeś i dlatego zaprowadziłem cię do siebie. Jak coś, to spałeś przez cały ten czas. O dziesiątej mam cię odprowadzić do domu, może być?

\- Oczywiście, że może być – zawył, rzucając mu się na szyję, a Jihoon stał, jak wryty z dłońmi ułożonymi wzdłuż ciała, nie potrafiąc odwzajemnić dotyku. – Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję. Uratowałeś mi życie. Tak cholernie ci dziękuję.

\- To nic takiego. Możesz na mnie liczyć. – Nagle zmienił nastawienie i wydawało mu się, że postąpił słusznie; że jedno kłamstwo nie mogło być złe.

Przez kolejne trzy godziny siedzieli w tym samym miejscu, co zwykle, a Jihoon dziękował niebiosom, że było to opuszczona okolica. Z wyjątkiem sporadycznych przechodniów, którzy szli tędy na spacery z psami, nikt nie zatrzymywał się tutaj na dłużej. Co dzisiejszego wieczora było wyjątkowo wygodne, ponieważ po zażyciu prochów, Chan był pobudzony do granic możliwości. Chodził w kółko, mówiąc bez przerwy, a po epizodzie płaczu na nowo wstąpiła w niego euforia. Miał rozszerzone źrenice, rumiane policzki i przyspieszone tętno, ale na przekór temu miał sine i zimne dłonie. Z początku Jihoon obawiał się, że pozostanie w tym stanie na zawsze, ale na szczęście po dwóch godzinach wrócił do normalności.

Byli kilka minut od mieszkania Chana; na szczęście stawią się punktualnie.

\- Będę ci dziękował za to do końca życia – powtarzał się, ale Jihoonowi to nie przeszkadzało, ani go nie krępowało. To było najlepszą nagrodą, która mogła zatuszować jego wyrzuty sumienia. – Mogę ci się za to jakoś odwdzięczyć?

\- Wystarczy, że wszystko zostanie tak, jak jest.

\- To znaczy? Nie czaję. – Jego słowa brzmiały trochę zagadkowo, aż Chan spojrzał na niego z jawnym niezrozumieniem.

\- Spotykajmy się po treningach i rozmawiajmy, jak zawsze.

\- Tylko tyle?

Prawie wyrwało mu się, że to nie było „tylko”, ale ostatecznie nie powiedział nic; wyłącznie kiwnął głową.

\- Jestem, jak najbardziej za – zaskowytał przesłodzonym głosem, a Jihoon uśmiechnął się, wierząc, że postąpił prawidłowo. Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że sytuacja tego typu mogłaby się powtórzyć.

 

*

 

Chan nie był złym dzieckiem, ale ze względu wiek dorastania i rodziców, którzy wymagali od niego trochę ponad jego możliwości, stworzył się w nim młodzieńczy bunt. A pełną odpowiedzialność za jego zachowanie nie ponosił nikt inny, jak Jihoon. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że po pierwszym kłamstwie nie powinny następować kolejne, ale nie potrafił mu odmówić. Panicznie obawiał się straty jedynego kolegi, a sprzeciwienia się jego prośbie mogło to spowodować. W końcu młodszy miał wiele znajomych; w przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, dla którego Chan był jedyną osobą, z którą mógł porozmawiać. Podczas gdy on mógł zostać zastąpiony w każdym momencie, na miejsce młodszego nie było nikogo. Dlatego bez względu na to, że okłamywanie rodziców Chana nie było czymś dobrym, nie zamierzał tego kończyć. Nie, dopóki jego obecność pozwalała mu zmniejszyć dawkowanie Symfaxinu i powoli zaczynał wierzyć w to, że przestanie odstawać od reszty; że stanie się normalny.

 - Jeśli rodzice do ciebie zadzwonią to tym razem powiedz, że poszedłem wcześniej spać. – Tym razem nie widzieli się po treningu, tylko na ich osiedlu. To była wyjątkowa sytuacja. – Powinni w to uwierzyć, bo powiedziałem, że wcześniej wrócę do domu.

\- Pewnie będziecie bawić się do rana. To na pewno dobry pomysł? – W jego głosie nie dało się usłyszeć niczego szczególnego, ale gdzieś w głębi poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. – Przecież idziesz do Jaebuma, a dobrze wiemy, jak to się kończy. Na pewno uda ci się wstać wcześniej?

\- Po prostu nie pójdę spać. Nie masz się o co martwić – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Nie pojmował, że jeśli coś nie pójdzie po ich myśli, to winą zostanie obarczony nie on, tylko starszy. Jednakże sam Jihoon nie miał odwagi na prawidłowy komentarz i nie drążył dłużej tego tematu. – Mam jeszcze trochę czasu, to może usiądziemy na przystanku?

\- Właściwie to czemu nie. – Prawdą było, że nie chciał, aby tamten jechał, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Przecież wybór pomiędzy nim a domówką u Jaebuma był prosty.

\- Masz jakieś plany na wieczór? Bo może cię od czegoś odrywam.

\- Co ty. Nie mam żadnych planów. – Zdobył się na słaby uśmiech, który zawierał więcej goryczy, niż myślał; w podobieństwie do jego tonu. – Nigdy nie mam planów.

\- Czyli co będziesz robił przez następne dwa miesiące? Zaczęły się wakacje i nie wierzę, że nie masz żadnych pomysłów na to, jakby je spędzić.

Milczał. To wszystko dobitnie przypomniało mu, że nadal było mu daleko od wymarzonego stanu. Jeżeli podczas roku szkolnego, jakoś mógł zorganizować sobie czas, tak w czasie wakacji było to niemożliwe. Znowu czekały go cała dnie leżenia w łóżku i nierobienie kompletnie niczego, z wyjątkiem chodzenia na terapię. W wakacje treningi bokserskie były wstrzymane, a Chan z pewnością miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż spotykanie się z Jihoonem.

\- Jeszcze się okaże. – Jego odpowiedź nie była sprecyzowana, ponieważ nie chciał przyznawać się do tego, w jaki sposób spędzał je co roku. – A dzisiaj pewnie poczytam książkę. Może pogram w coś na konsoli i to tyle.

\- A nie wolałbyś iść ze mną do Jaebuma?

Oczywiście, że wolałby, ale rosnąca chęć uczęszczania do miejsc tego typu, nie pokrywała się z tym, że nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Na samą myśl, że miałby tam pójść, zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nie chciał przynosić wstydu Chanowi, ani zbłaźnić się w obecności tych wszystkich, nieznajomych osób.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale to nie dla mnie – mruknął, mając lichą nadzieję, że Chan wyjątkowo nie będzie zadawał więcej pytań.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Spójrz na to, jak jestem ubrany. – To była jedna z najgorszych wymówek, ale mimo to coś w niej było. – Nie wypada, żebym tak poszedł.

Miał na sobie za luźne dżinsy i czarną, wytartą koszulkę. Długie spodnie zakrywały jego chude nogi, a do odkrytych rąk niestety musiał się przyzwyczaić, chociaż nie czuł się z nimi komfortowo. Były szczupłe, pozbawione mięśni i niemęskie. Właśnie taki się czuł – zniewieściały. Nawet trzy lata młodszy od niego Chan prezentował się znacznie lepiej. W koszuli i obcisłych spodniach wyglądał dobrze i nie miał czego się wstydzić; pomimo młodej twarzy, miał zadatki na zadbanego nastolatka, który z pewnością będzie miał powodzenie wśród płci przeciwnej. W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, będącym jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem.

\- Jeśli to jest jakiś problem, to możesz się przebrać. Wszystko zaczyna się dopiero za godzinę, a mieszkasz stąd ile, cztery minuty? Zdążymy.

\- To nie jest jedyny problem. – Powoli zaczął się zacinać, ale starał się to powstrzymać, nie chcąc pokazywać swoich słabości. – Nie toleruję alkoholu.

\- Nie musisz pić. Wiadomo, większość będzie, ale to nie jest przymus – nie ustępował, a Jihoon nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego młodszemu tak na tym zależało. – Jak coś, oboje nie musimy pić. Bez tego też można się dobrze bawić. Moglibyśmy potańczyć i fajnie rozpocząć wakacje.

\- Nie umiem tańczyć, więc nie warto, serio.

\- To przynajmniej byśmy pogadali. Tak, jak zawsze.

\- Nie musisz się fatygować, to niepotrzebne. Wiesz co, ja już zbieram się. Mama chyba dzwoniła, a nie chcę, żeby dłużej na mnie czekała. – Spanikował, odwracając wzrok. Był żałosnym tchórzem, który nawet nie potrafił znaleźć sensownych argumentów. – Miłej zabawy. Zdasz mi relacje po wakacjach czy kiedyś tam.

Nie był pewny czy Chan coś powiedział, ponieważ ruszył do domu pędem, nie odwracając się za siebie, ani razu. Wydawało mu się, jakby płonął ze wstydu i że nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak pożegnanie się z pierwszą i ostatnią znajomością. Po powrocie do mieszkania, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co stałoby się, gdyby poszedł do Jaebuma. Na pewno miałby okazję do tego, żeby się napić, chociaż stwierdzenie, że nie tolerował alkoholu, nie mijało się to z prawdą. Ze względu na zażywane leki kategorycznie nie mógł łączyć ich z alkoholem; inną sprawą było to, że w teorii jako piętnastolatek nie powinien mieć do niego dostępu. Ale im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej chciał spróbować. Czy gdyby był pijany, stałby się odważniejszy? Może dzięki temu przynajmniej na jedną noc zapomniałby o tym, jak bardzo nie tolerował samego siebie i zgodnie ze słowami Chana, bawiłby się ze wszystkimi do bladego świtu. Po przetańczeniu całej nocy, a także poznaniu masy nowych osób poczułby się szczęśliwy. Upadając na łóżko, sen przyszedłby do niego naturalnie, bez potrzeby zażywania klonazepamu. Stop. Marzenia były przyjemne, dopóki nie przychodziło po nich rozczarowanie, przypominające jak daleko było im do rzeczywistości.

Nie trwało to długo, bo po dwudziestej pierwszej wróciła jego matka, co oznaczało krótką rozmowę, choćby i przez godzinę. Tym razem siedzieli przed telewizorem, w gruncie rzeczy nie przykuwając do niego uwagi, ponieważ jak zwykle o tej godzinie, a tym bardziej w czasie wakacji, nie emitowali niczego godnego uwagi.

\- Jadłeś obiad?

\- Jadłem. Obiecuję. – Odkąd pomiędzy nim a jego matką było lepiej, starał się jeść prawidłowo, ponieważ wiedział, że miała rację. – Było dobre.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakowało.

Pomiędzy nimi zawisła cisza, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Oglądali powtórkę jakiegoś programu rozrywkowego, a kobieta co jakiś czas komentowała go; momentami nawet sprawiając, że Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. A może to powinno mu wystarczyć? Gdy emocje opadły, zaczął zastanawiać się czy pożądanie przyjaciół nie było zwykłą zachłannością. Skoro przez wiele lat nie miał ani kolegów, ani dobrych relacji z rodziną, to możliwe, że posiadanie tych dwóch rzeczy na razie było ponad jego możliwości. I to nie tylko ze względu na jego stan, ale również ze względu na równowagę w przyrodzie i inne rzeczy, niezależne od niego.

Odkąd zaczął psychoterapię zaufał swojej matce.

\- Mamo, myślisz, że mogę mieć przyjaciela? – O dziwo te słowa nie wyrwały mu się, tylko były świadomym pytaniem. Nie chciał dłużej zastanawiać się nad tym w pojedynkę.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz. – W przeciwieństwie do niej, nie był tego tak pewny. – Każdy zasługuje na przyjaciela.

\- Ale czy nie proszę o zbyt wiele? Przecież mam ciebie i to powinno mi wystarczyć.

Kobieta wyłączyła dźwięk w telewizorze, po czym spojrzała na Jihoona. Miała zaczerwienione oczy, a on nie był pewny czy powiedział coś złego, czy też było to spowodowane czymś innym. Przez dłuższą chwilę wahała się, ale ostatecznie pogłaskała go czule po włosach. Dopóki dotyk był krótki i nie wiązał się z obejmowaniem go, nie wzdrygał się i przyzwalał na niego, wręcz doceniając takie gesty. Nie były dla niego przytłaczające; postrzegał je jako prawdziwą formę troski, której ewidentnie potrzebował.

\- Rodzina i przyjaciele to coś całkowicie innego. Nie zawsze można porozmawiać z rodzicem o wszystkim, to normalne. Dlatego nie mów, że powinnam ci wystarczyć, bo nieważne, jak bardzo bym chciała, wiem, że nie jestem w stanie zastąpić ci kolegów. – Jej oczy były jeszcze bardziej zaszklone, niż chwilę temu. – Rany, ale się rozkleiłam. Nie zwracaj na to uwagi.

\- Powiedziałem coś złego? – To było niespodziewane. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej sytuacji i nie wiedział, jak zareagować. – Przepraszam. Tak myślałem, że jestem egoistą. Przepraszam, mamo.

\- Jihoonie, to nie o to chodzi. – Pokręciła głową, a Jihoon był już do końca skołowany. – Jestem po prostu szczęśliwa. Zrobiłeś tak ogromny postęp. Rozmawiamy, jak kiedyś i jestem z ciebie tak cholernie dumna, że nie mam na to słów.

\- Nie ma czego zachwalać. Wciąż biorę leki i gdyby nie one, byłoby ze mną jeszcze gorzej. W szkole nadal jestem wyrzutkiem i nie mam przyjaciół.

\- Czy nie zapomniałeś o kimś? – zasugerowała, a Jihoon nie musiał się upewnić, żeby wiedzieć, że miała na myśli Chana.

\- Nie przyjaźnimy się, to tylko znajomość. – Ale tak czy siak, desperacko się jej trzymał. W jego głosie dało się dostrzec cień smutku, który w istocie miał znacznie większy zasięg. – Poza tym, wydaje mi się, że lada moment się zakończy. Ale wiesz, mamo, można to było przewidzieć od początku.

\- Nie mów tak. To brzmi, jakbyś na niego nie zasługiwał, a to nieprawda. – Nieważne, jak wiele razu mu to powtarzała, jego podejście wciąż pozostawało takie same. O ile w nią uwierzył, tak w siebie nie potrafił. – Robisz ogromne postępy i jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Więc dlaczego wasza znajomość miałaby być skazana na porażkę przez ciebie?

Brzmiała szczerze, ale Jihoon wciąż miał wyrzuty sumienia. Nieważne ile dałaby argumentów, nadal czułby się, jak problem. Zamiast trzymać język za zębami, oczywiście musiał poruszyć niewygodny temat, przez który tylko pogorszył atmosferę.

\- Bo to ja. Nie zasługuję na przyjaciela, a gdy miałem szansę, żeby mieć przynajmniej kolegę, to zniszczyłem wszystko. – Z każdym kolejnym słowem pozorny spokój przemieniał się w co raz większe zachwianie. Chwilowe szczęście na nowo przemieniło się w smutek. – I teraz też wszystko popsułem.

\- Nie popsułeś. Po prostu rozmawiamy, a nie wszystkie rozmowy są łatwe i przyjemne. Ale jestem ci za to wdzięczna, bo dzięki temu wiem, że mi zaufałeś. – Powtórnie przejechała dłonią po jego włosach. Jihoon pozostał nieruchomy, koncentrując się na jej łagodnym uśmiechu. – Zacznijmy od początku. Dlaczego myślisz, że wszystko zniszczyłeś?

\- Bo zostawiłem go samego na przystanku, rzucając jakieś durne wytłumaczenie. Jestem żałosny.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był sam początek. Na pewno nie zrobiłbyś tego bez żadnego konkretnego powodu.

\- Chan zaprosił mnie na imprezę do Jaebuma. Takiego jednego z treningów. – Zacisnął pięści, a gdyby był sam, już dawno zacząłby uderzać nimi o ścianę. Skoro nie miał worka treningowego, musiał sobie jakoś radzić. – Dałem mu co najmniej trzy argumenty, a on dalej mówił swoje.

\- Najwyraźniej chciał, żebyście spędzili razem czas.

\- Nie, nie. To nie ma sensu, bo niby dlaczego? Tylko przyniósłbym mu wstyd. To nie dla mnie. – Wypuścił ciężko powietrze z płuc, w międzyczasie nerwowo przebierając dłońmi. – A skoro nie zrobiłem tego, co chce, pewnie to będzie koniec naszego koleżeństwa. Nie nadaję się do takich miejsc, a ma mnóstwo kolegów i no, można mieć zastąpić w każdym momencie. Taka prawda.

\- Gdyby nie chciał się z tobą zadawać, to nie spotykałby się z tobą przez tyle miesięcy. Tak samo, jak z zaproszeniem cię do tego Jaebuma. Gdyby się ciebie wstydził, to nie zapraszałby cię. Przecież to nie było z grzeczności, skoro tak długo cię nalegał.

Dopóki był dla Chana alibi, trudno było mu w to uwierzyć. Obawiał się, że jeżeli ich znajomość przetrwa to nie przez szczerą sympatię wobec Jihoona, tylko przez korzyści wynikające z ich relacji. Miał zbyt niską samooceną, aby słowa matki brzmiały dla niego prawdopodobnie.

 

*

 

Przez całe wakacje Chan próbował nakłonić go do udania się na jedną z domówek, z marnym skutkiem. Jihoon kilkukrotnie chciał do niego napisać, żeby iść do parku i porozmawiać w dwójkę, ale nie miał na to odwagi. A jako, że Chan nie zaproponował niczego z wyjątkiem spotkań w większym gronie, nie widzieli się przez półtora miesiąca, mimo że mieszkali zaledwie dziesięć minut od siebie. Z początku brakowało mu rozmów z młodszym i treningów, ale po dwóch tygodniach przestał się nad sobą użalać. Przez całe wakacje spędzał całe dnie na balkonie z książką w ręce, co było znacznie przyjemniejsze, niż czytanie w mieszkaniu. Co prawda nie przepadał za latem, ale czytając historie ulubionych autorów i pijąc mrożoną colę, czuł namiastkę relaksu. Z kolei wieczorami siedział wspólnie z matką i rozmawiali o mało istotnych sprawach; Jihoon głównie streszczał jej każdą przeczytaną książkę, a kobieta słuchała go w skupieniu. W dalszym ciągu regularnie chodził na psychoterapię, co jakiś czas konsultował się odnośnie zażywanych leków. Ale to nie były jedyne rzeczy, które wydarzyły się przez te dwa miesiące. Nie dotyczyły one bezpośrednio zmian w jego relacji z innymi ludźmi, a wręcz przeciwnie, łączyły się z nim samym.

 Pierwsza z nich nie była czymś pozytywnym, ale o dziwo nie była powiązana z jego samopoczuciem, tylko dziwną chęcią, spróbowania czegoś zakazanego. Po ujrzeniu Chana pod wpływem mefedronu nie ciągnęło go do narkotyków, a zdrowy rozsądek nie pozwalał mu na wypicie alkoholu. Inna sprawa, że gdyby chciał się go napić, nie miałby do niego dostępu. Nie miał starszych przyjaciół, którzy mogliby mu go przemycić, a zakupienie go w miejscu, gdzie teoretycznie sprzedawali go licealistom, nie wchodziło w grę, dopóki wyglądał na gimnazjalistę. Jego matka piła wyłącznie okazjonalnie, ale nie zdziwiłoby go, że nie zakupywała go właśnie po to, żeby nie kusić losu, gdyby Jihoon chciałby go zmieszać z Symfaxinem.

W takim wypadku pozostawały mu wyłącznie papierosy, które jak gdyby na jego wezwanie, znalazł w kartonie z niepotrzebnymi rzeczami, podczas ich desperackiego poszukiwania w całym mieszkaniu. Jeszcze nieotwarta paczka, dwadzieścia sztuk. Jako że jego matka wychodziła do pracy o stałych porach i nie było opcji, żeby wróciła przed wyznaczoną godziną, nie miał obaw odnośnie przyłapania na gorącym uczynku. Oprócz tego, istniała znikoma szansa, żeby zapach dymu przedostał się od zamkniętych drzwi do balkonu, przez jego pokój, aż do salonu. Dlatego też tego samego udał się do wspomnianego miejsca i odpalił papierosa. Za pierwszym razem nie potrafił się zaciągać, a nie czując mentolowego posmaku, zaczął zastanawiać się, co robił źle. Nie jadł dużo, więc zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale to go nie zniechęciło. Za drugim razem, po przeczytaniu, że należało się mocno zaciągnąć, zakrztusił się, ale pomimo tego zapalił jeszcze trzeciego papierosa. Nie pojmował co takiego wyjątkowego było w nikotynie, ale podczas palenia czuł się dobrze. W jego życiu nie występowały przyjemności, więc na razie nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać, z pełną świadomością, że nie było to zdrowe.

Druga zmiana dotyczyła jego wyglądu. Co prawda, w dalszym ciągu ubierał workowate ubrania z nadzieją, że dodawały mu kilogramów, ale pierwszy raz po wielu latach skrócił włosy; w końcu przestały przysłaniać mu oczy i już dłużej nie chował się za nimi. Jednakże radykalna zmiana nie dotyczyła ich długości, tylko koloru. Z pewnością było to pochopną decyzją, ponieważ w jego szkole niewiele osób miało pofarbowane włosy – co nie wiedział czy było spowodowane chęcią pozostawienia naturalnego koloru, czy szkolnym regulaminem – ale nakładając na głowę rozjaśniacz, nie zastanawiał się nad tym.

\- To dość niespodziewana zmiana – stwierdziła jego matka, kompletnie nie wiedząc, jak inaczej można byłoby to skomentować.

\- Wiem. – Nawet jeżeli nie widział siebie samego, wiedział, że jego włosy były platynowe, a zachowanie kobiety było tego dodatkowym potwierdzeniem. – Nie jesteś na mnie zła? Może powinienem cię o to wcześniej spytać.

\- Nie jestem zła, ale na pewno myślisz, że to dobra decyzja? – W dalszym ciągu nie odrywała od niego wzroku, co było zrozumiałe. Wyglądał kompletnie inaczej, ale w pozytywnym sensie. – Bo wiesz, teraz będziesz się wyróżniać.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodziło. Pewnie się mylę, ale… Pomyślałem, że jeśli moje nowe włosy będą przykuwały uwagę innych ludzi, to może przywyknę do ich spojrzeń. Tak, jakbym się przełamał. – Kątem oka spojrzał na szybę, w której odznaczała się jego blade odbicie. – I pewnie przesadzam, ale wydaje mi się, że tak jest mi lepiej.

\- Bo to prawda. – Wyglądała, jakby jego odpowiedź ją usatysfakcjonowała. – Obstawiam, że to, co zaraz powiem będzie dla ciebie największym komplementem, ale w tej fryzurze wyglądasz dojrzalej.

Jihoon skwitował to uśmiechem, ponieważ on sam również to zauważył; czyli jego przypuszczenia nie były mylne. Jeżeli pani Han spytałaby, co polubił w swoim wyglądzie, w końcu znalazł jedną rzecz: włosy. Z pozoru nie było to zadowalającą odpowiedzią, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu nie mógł patrzeć na swoje ciało i twarz, ale skoro polubił w sobie jeden element, oznaczało to, że pewnego dnia mógł polubić kolejne.

 

*

 

Wrócenie do szkoły w przefarbowanych włosach było cięższe, niż się tego spodziewał. Chęć wyróżnienia się zmalała wraz z momentem, gdy ujrzał zszokowane miny innych uczniów z klasy. Jednakże w tym momencie powrót do czarnych włosów mijał się z celem, dlatego musiał przeczekać tydzień lub dwa, aby to wszystko ucichło. Od rozpoczęcie drugiego półrocza minęły zaledwie dwa dni, a ze względu na to, że po wakacyjnej przerwie wszyscy uczniowie pozostawali myślami przy letnich wspomnieniach, dyrekcja zorganizowała przedstawienie w kolaboracji z pobliskim gimnazjum. Jihoon nie zamierzał się na nim pojawiać, ponieważ nie chciał znajdować się w towarzystwie innych uczniów. Dzisiejszego dnia zamierzał, jak najprędzej wrócić do domu, odrobić lekcje i udać się do trening. Fakt, to było zwykłą ucieczką, ale usprawiedliwiał się, że chciał, jak najprędzej spotkać się z Chanem. W szatni nie było nikogo; wszyscy znajdowali się na sali gimnastycznej. A przynajmniej dopóki nie wbiegła do niej dziewczyna, która lada moment z impetem ruszyła w stronę Jihoona.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? Przedstawienie już się rozpoczęło, prawda?

Jakkolwiek to brzmiało, nie licząc członków rodziny, pani Han i Ahn, nigdy nie rozmawiał z dziewczynami, dlatego z początku odjęło mu mowę.

\- Muszę jak najprędzej dostać się na przedstawienie. Czy mógłbyś zaprowadzić mnie tam i wziąć jedną z makiet? Druga jest przed przy wejściu, ale nie uniosę dwóch na raz. Przyjechałam taksówką, żeby było szybciej, ale wiadomo, musiał jechać do następnego miejsca. I… W każdym razie, proszę, pomóż mi, to dla mnie wiele znaczy. – Nie mógł jej odmówić, więc wyłącznie kiwnął głową, a po chwili trzymał jedną z nich, kierując się razem z dziewczyną w stronę sali gimnastycznej. – Dziękuję.

\- To żaden problem, naprawdę. – Czuł się trochę skrępowany i nie patrzył w jej kierunku, ale miała przyjemny głos, który mógłby słuchać w nieskończoność. – Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

\- Nie zostajesz na przedstawieniu?

\- Nie, to nie dla mnie.

\- Myślę, że spodobałoby ci się. Razem z klasą chcieliśmy stworzyć coś zabawnego i wydaje mi się, że wyszło nam nieźle. Tylko, wiesz co, poczekaj tutaj. Muszę pobiec po kolegów z klasy, żeby wzięli to od nas.

Zaledwie minutę po tym obok dziewczyny znaleźli się wspomniani chłopcy, którzy w równie szybkim tempie, jak ona wparowała do szatni, przejęli od niej rekwizyty i pobiegli w stronę prowizorycznych kulisów. W ten o to sposób znaleźli się sami przed wejściem do sali gimnastycznej, a Jihoon nie widział innej opcji, jak pożegnanie się z nowo poznaną dziewczyną.

\- Powinienem się już zbierać. – Dopiero z chwilą wypowiedzenia tych słów uświadomił sobie, że nie chciał tego robić. Niestety było za późno na zmianę zdania.

\- A nie chciałbyś zostać na przedstawieniu? – Jej nieustępliwość wywołała w nim całkowicie inne uczucia, niż w przypadku Chana. O dziwo nie była to utrapieniem, tylko pewną ulgą. – Prawie wszyscy są za kulisami lub występują, a pojedyncze osoby pewnie rozsiadły się po całej sali. Nie znam tutaj nikogo. No, a tak przynajmniej usiedlibyśmy razem.

\- Ja, właściwie… – Zwykłe ludzkie zachowanie podpowiadało, że powinno robić się rzeczy, które sprawiały przyjemność, a jej uśmiech i oczy pełne nadziei, przekonały go do tego. – Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy.

Weszli do środka spóźnieni, na co kilkanaście osób spojrzało w ich kierunku, ale nie na długo. Zaledwie po chwili powtórnie skoncentrowali się na występie, a Jihoon wspólnie z dziewczyną usiedli na dwóch, wolnych krzesłach na końcu sali. Co prawda z tego miejsca nie było wiele widać, ale nie było to dla niego istotne, dopóki dziewczyna znajdowała się tuż obok niego. Nie dość, że sprawiała wrażenie przemiłej i sympatycznej, to co tu dużo mówić, spodobała mu się, jak nikt inny. Miała łagodne rysy twarzy, wąskie usta z mocno zarysową górną wargą, prosty nos i duże oczy. Długie włosy do pasa spięte w dwa kucyki dodawały jej uroku i dziecinności, a Jihoon nie potrafił ocenić, do której klasy gimnazjum uczęszczała. Patrząc na całokształt można było stwierdzić, była od niego młodsza o zaledwie rok, a z kolei oceniając ją po skromnym ubraniu i całej tej delikatności, która ją otaczała, można było pomyśleć, że miała zaledwie dwanaście lat. Ale czy było to ważne? Dopóki mógł zerkać na nią kątem oka, a jej obecność dodawała mu dziwnego szczęścia, jej wiek nie miał żadnego znaczenia.

Dziewczyna miała rację; występ był wyjątkowo zabawny, a makiety, które przynieśli w ostatnim momencie, były kluczowe dla całego przedstawienia. Choć z początku jej obecność mogła wydawać się utrapieniem, w rzeczywistości tak nie było. Bez względu na to, że jeszcze godzinę temu zamierzał, jak najprędzej wrócić do domu, w chwili obecnej kompletnie nie przykładał wagi do opuszczeniu budynku szkoły czy udania się na trening. Jeżeli miałby wybrać pomiędzy nią a Chanem, jego wybór byłby prosty. O ile chłopak był idealnym materiałem na przyjaciela, tak dziewczyna była kimś całkowicie innym. Urzekła go. Sprawiła, że nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku; to był pierwszy raz, gdy został oczarowany do tego stopnia. Nawet jeżeli w przeszłości dostrzegł, że jakaś dziewczyna miała ładną twarz czy figurę, nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Nie wiedział dlaczego chciał ją bliżej poznać, ale po prostu, chciał to zrobić, aż przez moment zapomniał, że nie był do tego zdolny.

\- Mam nadzieję, że podobało ci się – rzekła tuż po zakończeniu przedstawienia. Sala znacznie opustoszała, a z wyjątkiem ich dwójki, pozostali wyłącznie uczniowie jej klasy oraz pojedyncze osoby z jego szkoły, które nie pchały się do wyjścia. – Było warto zostać na przedstawieniu, czy jednak nie?

\- Oczywiście, że było warto. – Niekoniecznie odnosiło się to do samego przedstawienia.

\- Zapomnieliśmy o najważniejszym – zerwała się, szeroko otwierając usta. Na swój sposób było to urocze. Chociaż w jego obecnym stanie, wszystko w jej wykonaniu takie by mu się zdawało. – Nazywam się Yerim.

\- A ja Jihoon – odpowiedział, wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna ścisnęła ją, a on chciał konfrontować się z jej skórą przynajmniej chwilę dłużej.

\- Chodzisz do liceum, więc tak czy siak jesteś ode mnie starszy, ale można wiedzieć ile masz lat?

\- Piętnaście. Pierwsza klasa. – Czy nie odbierała go, jako żałosnego? W końcu miał młodą twarz i nie wyglądał na swoje lata, więc…

\- To dobrze – odetchnęła z ulgą, a Jihoon nie potrafił odwrócić od niej wzroku. Oczywiście nie utrzymywał z nią kontaktu wzrokowego, ale samo przyglądanie się jej twarzy, było dla niego zadowalające. – Ja mam trzynaście. Chodzę do drugiej klasy i miałem nadzieję, że nie jesteś dużo starszy, bo wtedy pewnie byś mnie nie polubił.

\- Dlaczego?

\- No wiesz, pewnie pomyślałbyś, że jestem dzieckiem, czy coś.

\- A gdyby tak było, to co wtedy? – Jihoon wciąż nie pojmował dlaczego komuś miałoby zależeć na jego opinii, a zadawanie pytań było dla niego czymś naturalnym. Terapia nauczyła go, że lepiej było pytać, zamiast trzymać w sobie wszystkiego.

\- Pewnie byłoby mi przykro – odpowiedziała bez cienia wahania. Stali obok siebie, a Jihoon czuł się przy niej wystarczająco pewnie; była od niego niższa o niemal dziesięć centymetrów. – A tak w ogóle, nie chciałbyś się kiedyś spotkać, gdzieś wyjść?

Był zbyt oczarowany, aby pamiętać o tym, że jej słowa mogły być zwykłą litością lub o tym, że ta desperacja mogła zgubić go bardziej, niż chęć zaprzyjaźnienia się z Chanem. To było czymś nowym. Czuł się omamiony i pomimo niewiary we własne możliwości, przez chwilę pomyślał, że miał cień szansy na powodzenie.

\- Możemy nawet dzisiaj. – Nim zdążył zastanowić się nad tym, co należało powiedzieć, to już opuściło jego usta. – To znaczy, jeżeli chcesz, oczywiście bez pośpiechu, bo… Nie chcę być natrętny.

W jednej chwili jego nastawienie uległo zmianie; nagle ogarnęło go przekonanie, że nawet jeżeli Yerim sama zaproponowała mu spotkanie, musiał to opacznie zrozumieć. Przecież dlaczego taka dziewczyna chciałaby zapoznać się właśnie z nim? To brzmiało absurdalnie.

\- Z wielką chęcią. – Czyli jednak spanikował.

\- Może pójdziemy na coś słodkiego? Oczywiście ja stawiam.

Jihoon nigdy wcześniej nie był w żadnej cukierni, ale znał kilka miejsc, do których mógł ją zabrać. Bez względu na to, że nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w takich relacjach i nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak powinno się rozmawiać z dziewczynami, ponieważ nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał do tego okazję; jakimś dziwnym sposobem, wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Było to spowodowane nie tylko przebytymi rozmowami, ale również tym, że czuł się ze sobą trochę lepiej, niż przed kilkoma tygodniami. Poza tym, zafascynowanie Yerim i radość w związku z jej propozycją, skutecznie zaburzało jego racjonalne myślenie. Znajdując się z nią w cukierni, o której słyszał przed dwoma latami, gdy nie był zdolny do normalnego funkcjonowania w miejscach publicznych, zapomniał o całym swoim zacofaniu w relacjach międzyludzkich. Wydawało mu się, że ta chwila była warta czekania; że dziewczyna mogła zostać jego jedyną nadzieją na powrót do zdrowia.

Był naiwny, a zaangażowanie w ich znajomość przyszło mu z niesamowitą łatwością. Na szczęście Yerim podchodziła do ich relacji w ten sam sposób, a po pierwszym spotkaniu nastąpiły kolejne. Jihoon był zakochany po uszy do tego stopnia, że na kilka tygodni kompletnie zapomniał o swojej beznadziejności. Jego myśli krążyły tylko i wyłącznie wokół dziewczyny, a podczas treningów czy spotkań z Chanem był nieobecny lub wręcz przeciwnie, nad wyraz rozmowny, co nie było do niego podobne. Jeżeli zakochanie działało, jak narkotyk, chciał być pod jego wpływem do końca życia.

Od ich pierwszego spotkania minął miesiąc. Jihoon zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego ekscytacja była spowodowana burzą hormonów, ale dopóki dzięki temu czuł się co raz bardziej normalny, zamierzał dalej się z nią spotykać. Te wszystkie słodkie słowa, komplementy i lekkość rozmowy, pozwalały na to, żeby uwierzył, że miał u niej szansę. Fakt, nie znali się długo, ale gdzieś w głębi potrzebował chęci zdefiniowania ich relacji. Nawet jeżeli jej zachowanie teoretycznie dawało mu jasną odpowiedź, musiał usłyszeć to usłyszeć z jej ust, aby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że odwzajemniała jego uczucia.

\- Chciałabym zostać z tobą chwilę dłużej – rzekła wraz z chwilą, gdy znaleźli się przed jej domem. – Ale spotkamy się jutro, prawda? Jest ładna pogoda, więc możemy się przejść do parku.

\- Jasne. Przyjdę po ciebie o piętnastej. – W jego gardle zawiązał się supeł. Chociaż nauczył się patrzeć prosto w oczy Yerim, tym razem nie był do tego zdolny. – Tylko… Cały czas myślałem nad tym wszystkim, nad nami i…

Dziewczyna złapała kawałek jego koszulki, tym samym sprawiając, że Jihoon spojrzał wprost na jej twarz. Miała zarumienione policzki i nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Krzyżowali spojrzenia i bez względu jak bardzo mogło to być krępujące, jej obecność dodawała mu odwagi. Skoro się peszyła, nie mógł jej być obojętny. A to z kolei oznaczało, że musiał dokończyć swoją myśl i jak przystało na mężczyznę, rozpocząć trudny temat, dzięki któremu będą mogli otworzyć, w swoim życiu, nowy rozdział. Co najważniejsze, wspólnie.

\- Wiem, że to wszystko dzieje się szybko, ale chciałbym z tobą być – wydusił z siebie, na chwilę zamykając oczy, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co zrobił. Postąpił zgodnie ze swoimi przekonaniami, ale w dalszym ciągu przepełniały go wątpliwości. – Jeżeli na razie chciałabyś wyłącznie się spotykać zrozumiem, to, tylko…

\- Randki mi nie wystarczą – przerwała mu, mocniej zaciskając palce na materiale jego koszulki. – Chcę czegoś więcej, Jihoon.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał, jak to było być z dziewczyną, ale zwykły, ludzki instynkt podpowiadał mu jak należało postępować. Przechylił głowę i zbliżył się do niej, po czym złożył krótki pocałunek na jej ustach. W jego wyobrażeniach ta sytuacja wydawała się przerażająca; a gdyby zrobił coś nie tak? Ale wbrew temu, nic takiego się nie stało, a ich pocałunek był łagodny i taki, jaki powinien być, czyli sprawił, że zarówno Jihoon, jak i Yerim nie mogli przestać się uśmiechać; ich serca były lekkie i szczęśliwe.

Odkąd miał dziewczynę czuł się, że był coś warty.

Kolejne miesiące łączyły się z kolejnymi etapami związku; w głównej mierze dotyczyły odważniejszego dotyku i wadze składanych deklaracji. Jihoon był zauroczony, a pomimo pewnych barier związanych z nieśmiałością, przełamywał się. Wydawało mu się, że skoro był starszy, to on powinien przejąć stery, tym bardziej, że nie chciał być postrzegany jako tchórz. O ile poruszanie zwykłych tematów było dla niego łatwe, tak rozmawianie o problemach, było ponad jego możliwości. Dlatego też nie wspominał jej o terapii. Powoli ograniczał przyjmowanie leków, aż do momentu, gdy odstawił Symfaxin na dobre; wówczas wmówił sobie, że nie musiał jej się z tego zwierzać. Ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jego stan poprawił się. Wciąż uczęszczał na treningi, a prócz tego spotykał się z Yerim, głównie u niego w mieszkaniu. Nawet jeżeli znajdował się w tych samych, czterech ścianach, leżąc z nią na łóżku, nie czuł się samotny. Nauczył się śmiać, czerpać radość z towarzystwa drugiego człowieka, a codzienne przygnębienie zdawało się być przeszłością. Było inaczej. Wyłącznie jego postrzeganie samego siebie pozostawało takie samo.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął wprost do jej ucha. Dziewczyna siedziała na jego kolanach, zwrócona do niego twarzą, a na te słowa zachichotała. – Bardzo cię kocham, wiesz?

\- Wiem. Ja ciebie też kocham. – Nie wierzył w jej deklarację, ale dostrzegał, że był dla niej ważny. To się liczyło.

Niewinne pocałunki stawały się co raz głębsze, a i one z czasem były niewystarczające. Byli młodzi, niedoświadczeni i rozgorączkowani. Wielkie słowa przyszły zdecydowanie za wcześnie; tak samo, jak pierwszy raz, który zainicjował nie z prawidłowych powodów, tylko żeby pokazać samemu sobie, że był do tego zdolny. W ich związku brakowało podstawowych rozmów, a wiele rzeczy było przemilczanych, ale Jihoon nie chciał niczego zmieniać. Yerim wielokrotnie próbowała do niego dotrzeć, ale w pewnym momencie poddała się i przestała na niego naciskać, a jemu to odpowiadało. Wolał okłamywać samego siebie, że ich związek szedł w dobrym kierunku, niż zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Nie mógł jej stracić; bez niej na nowo stałby się zwykłym nieudacznikiem.

 

*

 

Jihoon od dawna nie czuł tak ogromnej potrzeby rozmowy z panią Han. Odkąd jego życie towarzyskie uległo poprawie, jego spotkania z psychologiem zmniejszyły się do jednego spotkania w miesiącu. Tak kontrolnie, żeby nie stać się na nowo psycholem. Chociaż w przeciwieństwie do szczerych wyznań z początku terapii, te aktualne były zwykłym fałszem i nie pomagały mu w niczym.

Chodził do drugiej klasy liceum, a jego związek z Yerim trwał od roku. Jihoon czuł wiele wątpliwości i właśnie też dlatego musiał porozmawiać z kimś postronnym; w pewnych kwestiach nie potrafił się otworzyć przed nikim. Poprawka, to dotyczyło wszystkiego, co nie było przyziemnymi tematami. Z matką rozmawiał o szkole, rodzinie i innych, bezbarwnych sprawach. Chana w głównej mierze słuchał, wyłącznie czasami wtrącając coś od siebie lub zahaczając o boks, treningi czy zawody. Z kolei w przypadku Yerim, bardziej koncentrował się na bliskości fizycznej, niż normalnych rozmowach. Wiedział, że nie powinien postępować w taki sposób, ale w tej chwili nie pozostało mu nic innego, niż desperackie czyny.

\- Dzień dobry. – W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej wizyty, jego głos nie drżał. Tak samo, jak dłonie, które ułożył na swoich kolanach, zamiast chować do kieszeni.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała, siedząc naprzeciwko niego. – Nie widziałam cię kilka tygodni, a tutaj kolejna zmiana.

\- Ah, tak. Faktycznie. – Tym razem przefarbował się na pomarańczowo. O ile na początku jego zmiany były szokujące, teraz uczniowie ze szkoły nie reagowali na nie, zwyczajnie do nich przywykając. – Miałem już blond, srebrne i niebieskie, więc potrzebowałem czegoś nowego.

\- Jak zawsze jest ci w nich do twarzy. – Pani Han doskonale wiedziała w jaki sposób przywitać Jihoona, żeby czuł się lepiej. Nie potrafił przyjmować komplementów, ale podświadomie podbudowywało go to, przynajmniej odrobinę. – A skoro mówimy o zmianach, to może opowiesz mi, co się u ciebie pozmieniało od naszego ostatniego spotkania?

\- Właściwie to nic. Wszystko jest po staremu, tylko chciałbym porozmawiać o Yerim. – Wcześniej mówił o niej wyłącznie w samych superlatywach, omijając główny problem. –  Pomiędzy nami nie jest już tak dobrze.

\- Już? To znaczy, że coś się stało?

Jihoon pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział, jak powinien ująć to w zdania, ale czy było ważne jakich słów użyje? Musiał wyrzucić to z siebie, jak najszybciej; w przeciwnym razie obawiał się, że słabość przyjemnie nad nim górę i rozpłacze się.

\- Nie wiem czy będę potrafił to opisać, ale po prostu, nie czuję się przy niej dobrze. Gdy zaczęliśmy się spotykać, przez chwilę nawet polubiłem siebie. Ale to nie trwało długo. Może dwa miesiące, a potem uświadomiłem sobie, że to nie było to. – Przyznanie na głos, że nie akceptował samego siebie, za każdym razem bolało tak samo. – Będąc z Yerim zacząłem siebie tolerować, ale to nie oznacza, że jest ze mną lepiej. Bo tak naprawdę jest chyba gorzej.

\- Mógłbyś to rozwinąć? Dlaczego uważasz, że jest z tobą gorzej?

\- Kiedyś nie potrzebowałem tego wszystkiego, żeby funkcjonować. Już nawet nie chodzi mi o czasy, gdy nie odzywałem się do nikogo. – Przy pani Han potrafił wspominać o tym okresie, nie wymazując go z pamięci. – Ale gdy zacząłem chodzić na treningi było dobrze. Sama rozmowa z Chanem wystarczała mi do szczęścia. Albo nawet zwykłe czytanie książki. A teraz… Wiedziałem, że stanę się egoistyczny.

\- To, że masz dziewczynę nie jest egoizmem. Każdy z nas chce mieć kogoś bliskiego, a potrzeba miłości jest czymś ludzkim.

\- Jeżeli to prawda, nie chcę mieć żadnych potrzeb – wychrypiał i dopiero w tym momencie jego głos zaczął tracić stabilność. – Stałem się od niej zależny i jeśli ją stracę, to zostanę nikim. Będę do niczego i to przez to, że będzie mi brakowało jej pocałunków i miłych słów. I dlatego nie chcę jej tracić… Nie mogę jej stracić.

Na stoliku znajdowały się chusteczki, ale nie potrzebował ich do wytarcia łez, tylko po to, żeby móc je ścisnąć. Zapanować nad beznadziejnością, która oplatała go z każdym kolejnym słowem.

\- Chcę, żeby mnie doceniła. Dlatego też często się kochamy, ale wie pani co? Nawet tego nie potrafię. Nie wierzę, że mogą ją uszczęśliwić. – Temat seksu nie zaliczał się do wygodnych, ale musiał go poruszyć, skoro był kolejnym powodem jego kompleksów. – Tak samo, jak nie wierzę w to, że mnie kocha.

\- Nie mówi, że cię kocha?

\- Mówi i to bardzo często, ale i tak w to nie wierzę.

\- Nie jestem Yerim i nigdy się nią nie stanę, ale również jestem kobietą, która jest w związku. Dlatego postaram się przedstawić, jak ja to widzę, dobrze? – Jihoon nie powiedział nic, ale nie sprzeciwiał się. To było znakiem dla kobiety, aby kontynuowała. – Z tego, co opowiadałeś Yerim jest dobrą dziewczyną i nie jest taką osobą, która kłamałaby w tak wielkich sprawach, żeby uzyskać jakieś korzyści. Tym bardziej, że trwa to od roku. Myślisz, że gdyby cię nie kochała, to potrafiłaby uprawiać z tobą seks? Przypomnij mi, ile ma lat?

-  Piętnaście. – Ich pierwszy raz odbył się, gdy miała zaledwie czternaście lat i nagle wstąpiło w niego poczucie winy. – Ja wiem, że nie powinniśmy, ale…

\- Spokojnie, Jihoon – ucięła, wbrew temu brzmiąc łagodnie. Zawsze starała się zrobić wszystko, aby dodatkowo go nie stresować. – Nie chcę ci mówić czy zrobiłeś źle, czy nie. To była decyzja twoja i Yerim, a każdy jest na to gotowy w innym momencie. Zmierzam do czegoś innego. Pamiętasz wasz pierwszy raz?

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. – Rozwijanie tego wątku, zawstydziło go bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał. Miał nadzieję, że jego policzki nie stały się zaróżowione.

\- Na pewno było to dla ciebie czymś wyjątkowym. W końcu seks wiąże się z przełamaniem wstydu. I jak myślisz, dlaczego się przełamałeś?

\- Chciałem jej pokazać, że jestem facetem.

\- Czyli mógłbyś kochać się z każdą dziewczyną, tylko po to, żeby udowodnić, że jesteś do tego zdolny?

\- Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. – Nie potrafiłby rozmawiać z innymi dziewczynami, nie wspominając o seksie. – To tylko dotyczyło Yerim.

\- Skoro dotyczyło to tylko jej, to jak myślisz, dlaczego?

Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Yerim był dla niego kimś szczególnym, a wiązało się to z tym, że robił z nią rzeczy, na które nie zdobyłby się przy innych. Gdyby ktoś powiedziałby mu, że w przeciągu tego roku zdobędzie takie doświadczenie, uznałby to za głupi żart.

\- Kocham ją, dlatego potrafiłem się przełamać. – Nie widział innego powodu. – Chociaż nie akceptowałem samego siebie, wierzyłem, że przynajmniej ona zaakceptuje mnie takim, jakim jestem.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodziło. Miłość i akceptacja. – Kobieta zatrzymała się na chwilę, a Jihoon choć domyślał się, co zamierzała powiedzieć, nadal widział to w innych barwach. Nie był do końca pewny dlaczego Yerim była u jego boku, ale to nie mogło być to; nawet jeżeli pożądał takiej wizji. – Tak samo było w jej przypadku. Zdecydowała się na ten krok, bo ci ufała, akceptowała i kochała.

\- Może mnie darzyć zaufaniem i w jakimś stopniu może mnie toleruje, ale to nie miłość.

\- To wyłącznie moje spostrzeżenia, ale proszę, zastanów się nad tym. – Nie chciał przystawać na jej prośbę, ale już w tym momencie wiedział, że jego myśli powrócą do tej rozmowy i ostatecznie postąpi zgodnie ze słowami pani Han. – A jeżeli wciąż będziesz uważał, że to niemożliwe to dlaczego?

\- Na to mogę odpowiedzieć nawet dzisiaj. – Jego odpowiedź była niezmienna od lat. – Bo to ja. Mnie nie można kochać, bo na to nie zasługuje.

Tego dnia Yerim przestała być tematem tabu. Było mu lżej, ale sugestie pani Han nie zdały się na nic. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że dziewczyna go kochała, przez co ich związek zaczął podupadać. Dotąd regularne spotkania ograniczyły się do minimum, dlatego znowu zaczął przesiadywać całe dnie w swoim pokoju. Co raz mniej rozmawiał z matką, a nawet jeżeli Chan dojrzał i przestał okłamywać rodziców, już nie zawsze spotykali się po treningach. Jihoon znowu zaczynał mieć czarne myśli i bezpodstawne obawy, a papierosy nie mogły uspokoić go w ten sam sposób, co antydepresanty.

Czy mogło być gorzej? Oczywiście, że mogło. Dwa miesiące później umarł jego ojciec.

 

*

 

To był trzeci dzień z rzędu, gdy Jihoon nie poszedł do szkoły. Matka oczywiście nie naciskała na niego, a sama również wzięła wolne, ponieważ widząc syna w tym stanie nie mogła go zostawić samego; nawet jeżeli wzięcie wolnego nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Palił na balkonie, kompletnie nie przejmując się tym, że kobieta mogła cokolwiek wyczuć, ponieważ doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak by się to zakończyło. Z pewnością zignorowałaby to. W gruncie rzeczy w przeciągu tych kilku dni nie powiedziała choćby słowa, a trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, że nie wyczuła od niego dymu, skoro wcale się z tym nie krył. Popielniczka była wypełniona po brzegi, aż zaczęło się z niej wysypywać. Po zmianie fryzury nie miał problemów z zakupem papierosów, dlatego też po dowiedzeniu się o tragedii, od razu skierował się do osiedlowego sklepu, żeby zakupić trzy paczki. I to nie cienkich, mentolowych papierosów, tylko najmocniejszych, które z każdym zaciągnięciem się drażniło jego gardło. Takie palenie nie było przyjemne, ale o to też mu chodziło. Nie było to formą kary, tylko jedynym sposobem, żeby mieć trzeźwy umysł i móc zmierzyć się z samym sobą, by finalnie z godnością pogodzić się ze śmiercią ojca.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a chwilę po tym w drzwiach do jego pokoju ujrzał swoją matkę. Wyglądała na równie zmarnowaną, co on, z przetłuszczonymi włosami i cieniami pod oczami. Miała na sobie czarne ubrania, czego Jihoon kompletnie nie pojmował. Skoro jego ojciec był dla niej wyłącznie byłym mężem i to w dodatku parszywym typem, po co odstawiała całą tą szopkę? Z jednej strony starał się ją zrozumieć, ponieważ przed jego narodzinami możliwe, że był dobrym człowiekiem; możliwe, że posiadali przynajmniej kilka miłych wspomnień. Ale z drugiej strony nie zamierzał zastanawiać się jakimi motywami się kierowała, dopóki uważał, że nie należało odnosić się do niego z szacunkiem. Sam widok kobiety ubranej w żałobę, sprawiał, że jego krew zawrzała.

  - Załóż coś na siebie, dobrze? – poprosiła go po stanięciu obok niego. Nie komentowała tego, że właśnie palił i zachowywała się, jakby tego nie robił. Jihoon się nie przeliczył. – Zrobiło się chłodno, a nie chciałabym, żebyś się przeziębił. Poza tym, masz mokrą głowę.

\- Zaraz wrócę do środka – zapewnił ją, po czym zgasił połowę papierosa. Bez względu na to, że nie miał siły, żeby się ukrywać, palenie w jej towarzystwie byłoby bardziej, niż trochę niekomfortowe. – Chcę jeszcze trochę pomyśleć.

\- A mogę zostać z tobą?

\- Jeśli chcesz – zgodził się, a chwilę po tym kobieta przyniosła mu czapkę i gruby koc, którym owinęła go, niczym dziecko. – Dziękuję.

Opierał się o barierki, patrząc w dal. Zbliżała się dwudziesta druga, a zważywszy na to, że była to październikowa noc, już od kilku godzin było ciemno. Jak przystało na blokowisko nie widział niczego z wyjątkiem błyszczących czubków budynków i świateł, które paliły się w poszczególnych oknach. Zazwyczaj o tej porze było przeraźliwie chłodno, ale o dziwo tym razem był bezwietrznie i dość ciepło, jak na jesienne temperatury.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytała, również opatulając się kocem. Stała na tyle blisko Jihoona, że niemal stykali się ramionami.

\- A czy to nie oczywiste? – Odwlekanie każdej odpowiedzi było dla niego czymś naturalnym.

\- Pewnie tak, ale mimo wszystko, chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. – Nie patrzyła ani na niego, ani na panoramę miasta, w pełni koncentrując się na kwiatach.

Astry w skrzynkach były w pełnym rozkwicie; zdecydowanie nie pokrywało się to ze wszystkim, co działo się wokół niego. Bo gdyby ich stan odzwierciedlał każdą tragedią, zachodzącą w jego życiu, przez cały ten czas powinny być zgniłe lub wręcz przeciwnie, wysuszone.

\- Myślę o ojcu. To znaczy staram się o nim nie myśleć, ale wiesz, jak to jest.

\- Rozumiem, bo mam to samo. – Miała nieodgadnięty wyraz twarzy, a Jihoon nie wiedział, jak powinien to odbierać. – Nie myślałam o nim przez cały ten czas, a tutaj nagle wszystko do mnie wróciło.

\- Dobre czy złe rzeczy? – Normalnie nie chciałby poruszać tego tematu, ale tylko jego matka mogła go zrozumieć. W końcu mężczyzna skrzywił ich jednakowo.

\- I takie, i takie, ale głównie te dobre. Chyba zawsze tak jest, że kiedy ktoś umiera, to przypominamy sobie o miłych wspomnieniach. Pewnie trudno w to uwierzyć, ale na początku naprawdę było dobrze. – Jihoon nie wątpił w wiarygodność tych słów, ale trudno było mu w to uwierzyć. On sam nie miał z ojcem choćby jednego dobrego wspomnienia. – Dopóki studiowaliśmy było cudownie. Wspólne mieszkanie, wycieczki i rozmowy do późna. Nie zaniedbywał mnie, sporo pomagał w domu, martwił się o mnie. Czasami był zazdrosny, ale bez przesady. Zależało mu na mnie i to samo działało w drugą stronę.

\- Kochałaś go?

\- Na zabój – odparła, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Kto by pomyślał, że podczas tej rozmowy jego złość opadnie, zamiast się podnieść. – Zakochaliśmy się w sobie i myśleliśmy, że tak będzie na zawsze. Ale niestety, odkąd zaczęło mu się powodzić w pracy, wszystko zaczęło się sypać.

\- A kiedy między wami zaczęło się psuć, jak się czułaś?

\- Źle, to na pewno. – Tym razem spojrzała na Jihoona, a on nie mógł dłużej tego ignorować i zwyczajnie do niej przyglądnął, chcąc dodać jej otuchy. – Oddalaliśmy się od siebie, a ja go w dalszym ciągu kochałam. Wtedy było mi przykro, nawet bardzo. Ale minęło już tyle czasu, że nie czuję żadnego żalu. Tak się po prostu stało.

Od wielu lat nie rozmawiali na temat ojca, a gdy nadarzyła się ku temu okazja, powstrzymanie pytań było wręcz niemożliwe.

\- Jest ci go szkoda, że umarł?

\- Oczywiście. – Jej odpowiedź była niemal natychmiastowa. W przeciwieństwie do kobiety, jego zdanie nie było tak jasno sprecyzowane. – Był młody. Co to jest czterdzieści lat?

\- A czy jeśli nie jest mi go szkoda, to jestem złym człowiekiem? – Zatrzymał się na chwilę, starając się odpowiednio dobrać słowa. W przeciwieństwie do matki, śmierć mężczyzny była mu obojętna, a może i nawet na rękę. Gdzieś w głębi cieszył się, że tak to się potoczyło. Nie zważał na to, że jego postawa była zawistna. – Zachowywał się, jakbym nie był jego synem. Nie interesował się mną, nie dzwonił, nie pytał. Nic. Dlatego nie czuję żadnego smutku.

\- To zrozumiałe. – Oparła głowę o ramię Jihoona, a z jej ust wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie. – Był złym ojcem i to normalne, że nie jest ci go szkoda. Ale proszę, nie nienawidź go.

\- Nienawiść to zbyt duże słowo, ale nie cierpię go. Był ścierwem, który skrzywdził nie tylko mnie, ale również ciebie, mamo. Normalny facet płaciłby alimenty, ale on miał to kompletnie gdzieś i przez niego musisz harować za dwóch. To jest chore. – Zacisnął pięści, nie wierząc z jaką prędkością kolejne słowa opuszczały jego usta. – Nie miał żadnego sumienia. A może go nienawidzę? Sam nie wiem, naprawdę. Ale gdy tylko o nim rozmawiamy, robi mi się niedobrze. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że w przeszłości mógł być dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Za bardzo zaangażował się w pracę. Przez to się zmienił, ale kiedyś nie był zły, naprawdę.

\- Nie tłumacz go, mamo.

Nie chciał się kłócić, ale ich zdania były na tyle odmienne, że z trudem się powstrzymywał. Oczywiście najprostszym rozwiązaniem byłoby rzucenie najgorszych wyzwisk pod adresem ojca, ale w tym momencie było to bezcelowe. To wyłącznie przyczyniłoby się do zasmucenia kobiety, a na to nie mógł pozwolić, ponieważ była najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. W przeciwieństwie do innych, jego matka nie musiała mu niczego udowadniać, żeby wierzył w jej bezwarunkową miłość.

\- Mówię prawdę, Jihoonie. Jest mi przykro, że miałeś takiego ojca, ale teraz jest za późno na zmianę czegokolwiek. – W dalszym ciągu była o niego oparta, a Jihoon nie zmieniał pozycji, zwyczajnie przystając na to i słuchając jej w skupieniu. – Nie poznałeś jego dobrej strony i rozumiem, że przez to możesz go nie szanować, nie wspominając o miłości. Ale uwierz mi, nie warto kogoś nienawidzić. To nie jest warte twoich nerwów.

\- To niezależne ode mnie – szepnął bardzie w powietrze, niż do niej. Nie był pewny czy ta rozmowa dawała mu więcej ulgi czy pustki, która nie tylko drażniła, ale i raniła. – A co do pogrzebu… Moje zdanie się nie zmieniło. Nie chcę tam jechać.

\- Jesteś tego pewny?

\- Jestem. I nie obchodzi mnie, co powie rodzina. Chociaż już teraz wiem, że zrobi się z tego wielka afera. – Mężczyzna był jego ojcem wyłącznie w dokumentach, dlatego nie wahał się. Pierwszy raz nie zważał na zdanie innych. – Nie zamierzam iść na pogrzeb kogoś, kogo nie znam.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie poinformuję, że nie przyjeżdżamy.

\- Jeżeli chcesz jechać, to nie musisz ze mną zostawać. – Dotąd myślał, że matka nie chciała jechać na pogrzeb, ale po usłyszeniu tego, co mówiła czułby wyrzuty sumienia, gdyby właśnie przez niego została uziemiona w Bucheon. – Poradzę sobie. Mam w końcu szesnaście lat.

\- To nie takie proste. – Nie wyglądała na przekonaną do tego pomysłu. Jihoon miał rację; gdyby nie on, już dawno pojechałaby do Gwangju. – Masz tylko szesnaście lat. Poza tym nigdy nie zostawałeś sam w domu i nie wydaje mi się, aby to był dobry pomysł.

\- Inni w moim wieku zostają sami w domu. Nawet Yerim albo Chan, a są ode mnie młodsi o kilka lat.

\- Nie jesteś, jak inni. – To było prawdą. Różnił się od rówieśników, co zawdzięczał tym wszystkim latom, podczas których nie komunikował się z innymi ludźmi. I dlatego też pozostawienie go samemu sobie było porównywalne do braku opieki nad dwunastolatkiem. – Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

\- Myślisz, że się zabiję czy coś? – Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tego na głos, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo było to nie na miejscu.

\- Nie wiem. Do głowy przychodzą mi najczarniejsze scenariusze – nie zaprzeczyła. Na miejsce bezwietrznej pogody wstąpił mocniejszy podmuch wiatru, który rozrzucił jej włosy we wszystkie strony. – Może dokończymy rozmowę w domu? Zrobiło się chłodno.

\- Jasne. – On również czuł, że jego policzki zmarzły, a gdyby nie koc, już dawno byłby lodowaty. Tym razem usiedli na jego kanapie, co było na swój sposób wyjątkowe, ponieważ z wyjątkiem Yerim nie wpuszczał do swojego pokoju nikogo. – Ostatnio mam gorsze dni, ale ogólnie jest ze mną lepiej. A nie chciałbym, żebyś nie szła na pogrzeb ze względu na mnie. Potem będziesz tego żałować.

\- Ale będę żałować jeszcze bardziej, jeżeli coś ci się stanie pod moją nieobecność. Pogrzeb byłego męża nie jest dla mnie tak ważny, jak mój syn.

\- Nic mi się nie stanie. Musisz mi zaufać. – Wstał, a chwilę po tym wygrzebał z szafki puste opakowanie po tabletkach. Trzymał je wyłącznie po to, żeby nie zapomnieć, jak źle z nim było i nie odcinać się całkowicie od przeszłości. – Nie biorę już tego badziewia, więc nie może być ze mną tragicznie.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś to źle odebrał, ale to dla mnie trochę podejrzane. – Kobieta była szczera i na ogół nie ukrywała swoich spostrzeżeń, a przynajmniej od czasu, gdy przestała ignorować jego zły stan. – Chwilę temu źle mówiłeś o ojcu, a teraz chcesz, żebym jechała do Gwangju. A doskonale wiesz, że to daleko i pewnie będę musiała tam nocować albo wrócić o późnej godzinie.

Faktycznie, mogło to wzbudzić jakieś podejrzenia, ale mijało się to z rzeczywistością.

\- Moje zdanie na temat ojca nie zmieniło się. Nadal uważam go za zwykłe ścierwo. – Ostatnie słowo prawie, że szepnął, ponieważ nie miał w zwyczaju kogoś obrażać na głos, chociaż w tym przypadku mógł znaleźć jeszcze co najmniej dwadzieścia innych, znacznie gorszych określeń. – Ale skoro powiedziałaś, że go kochałaś, to myślę, że… że powinnaś tam jechać. Ja go nie kochałem, więc nie czuję takiej potrzeby i wiem, że nie będę później tego żałował. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mamo.

\- Muszę nad tym jeszcze pomyśleć. – Nie wyglądała na w pełni przekonaną do tego pomysłu, a Jihoona to nie zdziwiło. On także miał wątpliwości; nawet jeżeli chciał ją do tego nakłonić, nie był stuprocentowo przekonany czy samotność go nie przytłoczy. – Pogrzeb jest pojutrze, więc najwyżej jutro dam im odpowiedź.

\- Zrób to, co uważasz za słuszne, ale nie myśl o mnie. Nie chcę być utrapieniem.

\- Przecież nie jesteś żadnym utrapieniem. – Chciała złapać jego dłoń, ale ostatecznie się wycofała. Tego dnia i tak przełamał się bardziej, niż zazwyczaj, więc z pewnością nie zamierzała na niego naciskać. – Ale dobrze. Postąpię tak, żeby niczego nie żałować i zaufam ci. Tylko mam do ciebie prośbę.

Starał się powstrzymać zmarszczenie brwi, ale ostatecznie było po nim widać, że zaniepokoiło go to. Nawet jeżeli nie wiedział jakiej wagi, ani rodzaju miała być ta prośba.

\- Ufam ci w kwestii twojego zdrowia. Właściwie ufam ci w każdej kwestii, ale muszę to powiedzieć, bo różne rzeczy mogą ci, to znaczy wam, przyjść do głowy. Jeżeli zaprosisz Yerim pod moją nieobecność, nie zróbcie niczego głupiego, dobrze? – Nie musiała tego dosadnie nazywać, aby zrozumiał, co miała na myśli.

\- Jasne – wyrzucił z siebie, po czym zamilkł. To było zbyt krępujące, żeby przyznawał się do czegokolwiek lub zareagował w naturalny sposób.

O ile w towarzystwie pani Han poruszył temat seksu, tak przy matce był to temat tabu. A sądząc po jej słowach, mogła spodziewać się, że ich pierwszy raz odbędzie się pod jej nieobecność, aniżeli tego, że Jihoon i Yerim mieli go za sobą już dawno temu. Dlatego zamierzał rozwijać tej kwestii i skierować rozmowę na inny tor.

\- Będę dzwonił i obiecuję, że odbiorę każdy telefon.

\- Dobrze. Niech tak będzie. – Uśmiechnęła się, po czym wstała. Nie wyglądała na stuprocentowo przekonaną do tego pomysłu, ale najwyraźniej chciała w niego uwierzyć i dać mu duży kredyt zaufania. – W takim razie idę zadzwonić już teraz.

\- Okej, to dobranoc. Zrobiło się późno, więc chciałbym się położyć.

\- Obudzę cię rano, żeby powiedzieć ci, co z wyjazdem. I żeby się pożegnać. – Kiwnął głową, a chwilę później kobieta wzdrygnęła się, bo jej telefon zadzwonił. – O wilku mowa. Właśnie dzwoni twoja babcia, więc idę z nią porozmawiać.

Jihoon poszedł spać.

 

*

 

\- Twojej mamy naprawdę nie będzie do jutra? – Yerim przyszła do niego zaledwie chwilę temu, od razu po skończeniu lekcji. Nawet nie zdążyła zdjąć plecaka. – I na pewno mogę zostać na noc?

\- Gdybyś nie mogła, nie dzwoniłbym do ciebie – odpowiedział ze słabym uśmiechem, po czym krótko ją pocałował. – Dziękuję, że przyszłaś.

\- To moje zadanie, wiesz? Jestem twoją dziewczyną, więc muszę być przy tobie w trudnych momentach. – Tym razem to ona ucałowała jego rozchylone wargi, jednocześnie gładząc dłońmi plecy. – Kocham cię, więc możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Nie musisz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo…

Nie wierzył w jej miłość, ale i tak lubił słyszeć takie deklaracje. Tylko to podtrzymywało go na duchu.

\- Już jest dobrze. Obiecuję. – Wolał skłamać, niż użalać się nad samym sobą. Prócz tego, nie chciał, żeby dziewczyna odebrała go jako słabego. – Daj mi ten plecak i zrobię nam coś do jedzenia. Akurat zbliża się czas na obiad.

\- Jihoon, przestań. – Złapała kawałek jego koszulki, a Jihoonowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak skierowanie na nią spojrzenia. Jej desperackie wzrok przypominał mu ten matki sprzed kilku lat, ale tym razem również to zignorował. – Nie powinieneś trzymać wszystkiego w sobie.

\- Nie powinienem i co z tego? – Zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc się kłócić. Nie był w nastroju, a jego aktualny stan był na tyle niestabilny, że wystarczył jeden zły ruch, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Dlatego wolał unikać temat, byleby nie powiedzieć tego, czego nie zamierzał. – Gdybym chciał rozmawiać o ojcu, już dawno bym to zrobił. Dlatego proszę, nie naciskaj na mnie. Bo to denerwuje mnie jeszcze bardziej, niż gdybyś o tym nie wspominała.

Tym razem to Yerim odwróciła wzrok, ale jeszcze przez chwilę zaciskała palce na materiale jego koszulki. Taka odpowiedź jej nie wystarczała. Jihoon domyślał się, że potrzebowała szczerej rozmowy. Ich związek nie był taki, jak na początku, a z dnia na dzień było, co raz gorzej. Nic nie uległo zmianie. Jednakże ze względu na tragiczne okoliczności, musieli trzymać się razem. Dziewczyna nie zostawiłaby go samego, nawet jeżeli nie byliby razem, ponieważ doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że w jego życiu nie było nikogo z wyjątkiem jej oraz jego matki. Jihoon nie dopuścił jej do swojego wnętrza, ale jak na niego i tak uzewnętrznił się bardziej, niż przed kimkolwiek. Nigdy nie powiedział wprost, że miał problemy, ale zasugerował jej to, co przerosło jego oczekiwania. Niektóre sprawy rozwinęły się prawidłowo, niektóre nie. Wiele spraw go denerwowało, ale nie miał odwagi, żeby je poruszyć. Jedną z nich było niepoznanie jej przyjaciół; dało mu to jasno do zrozumienia, że wstydziła się go. Drugą było niekomfortowe samopoczucie w jej towarzystwie. Oczywiście, w codziennych sytuacjach nie było to żadną przeszkodą, jednak przy trudniejszych tematach nie ważne, jak bardzo by nie chciał, nie potrafił z nią rozmawiać. Możliwe, że nie ufał jej w stu procentach; a może nie chciał tego robić. W każdym razie, pomiędzy nimi w dalszym ciągu znajdowało się wiele niedomówień, które nie mogły być rozwiązane od tak. Nieważne, jak bardzo Yerim by się nie starała, Jihoon nie potrafił w nią uwierzyć, a jej zachowanie i ukrywanie go przed całym światem, zdecydowanie nie pomagało.

\- Czyli co robisz na obiad? – Czyli poddała się. Jihoonowi było to na rękę. – Mogę pomóc.

\- Myślałem o ramenie z warzywami. – Gdy znalazł się w kuchni, rozłożył wszystkie produkty i wspólnie z dziewczyną zaczął przygotować posiłek. –  Rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko, że będziesz u mnie spała w środku tygodnia?

\- Powiedziałam, że to pilne, a Mina jest moją przykrywką, więc spokojnie.

\- Czaję. Pewnie nie byliby zadowoleni, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że śpisz u mnie.

\- Nadal uważają mnie za dziecko. – Nie wyglądała na piętnaście lat, ale tak czy siak, właśnie tyle lat miała, a makijaż czy rysy twarzy nie były żadnym wytłumaczeniem, dopóki jej metryka mówiła co innego. – Może za rok lub dwa to wypali, ale na razie wiem, że się nie zgodzą.

\- Ja mojej mamie nic nie mówiłem, ale i tak się domyśliła.

\- Jak to? – Uniosła brwi i lekko rozwarła usta, a Jihoon nie mógł przestać się w nią wpatrywać. Nawet jeżeli jej twarz wydoroślała, po zapuszczeniu i przefarbowaniu włosów na jaśniejsze tony, wyglądała subtelniej. – Nie była zła?

\- Nie była. Wiesz, daje mi wolną rękę do wielu rzeczy. – Powodem było nic innego, jak chęć zadośćuczynienia mu braku ojca, a także trudności, które przechodził. Jakby bezstresowe wychowywanie mogło mu to wynagrodzić. – Tylko powiedziała, żebyśmy nie robili głupich rzeczy. W domyśle, żebyśmy nie zostali rodzicami – dodał, starając nie pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo go to krępowało.

 - Teraz będzie mi przy niej głupio. Ranyyy… – W przeciwieństwie do niego dziewczyna nie ukrywała swoje zawstydzenia, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Dobra, to ludzkie. Nie ma, co się przejmować. A tak w ogóle, to co, wrzucamy już wszystko?

Woda już wrzała, a wszystkie warzywa zostały pokrojone. Zrobienie ramenu nie trwało długo; po pół godzinie byli już po posiłku.

Podczas gdy Yerim przytulała się do boku Jihoona, on półleżał na kanapie i zaciągał się dymem. Nigdy wcześniej nie palił w salonie, ponieważ byłoby przesadą, ale pod nieobecność matki mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ten dzień był wyjątkowo chłodny, co zarejestrował nie tylko po spojrzeniu na termometr, ale również na własnej skórze, gdy z samego ranka kobieta go obudziła, żeby się z nim pożegnać. Odprowadził ją na przystanek autobusowy, a nim wrócił do mieszkania, był cały zmarznięty. A jako że Yerim nigdy nie była u niego na noc, w gruncie rzeczy ostatnimi czasy rzadko kiedy z nim przebywała, wolał nie marnować ich wspólnego czasu. Nawet jeżeli było to wyłącznie kilka minut przeznaczone na palenie.

\- Myślisz, że to już uzależnienie? – Yerim nie odrywała się od niego, ale przekręciła głowę w taki sposób, że spoglądała na niego z dołu. Wskazała brodą na papierosa. – Ostatnio sporo palisz.

\- Czy ja wiem. Po prostu to lubię. – Dziewczynie nie przeszkadzał dym papierosowy, ale i tak starał się na wydmuchiwać go w jej kierunku. Po kilkudniowym paleniu najmocniejszych Marlboro, przywykł do ich mocy. – A jeśli to mi poprawia humor, to czemu by nie. Poza tym, wtedy lepiej mi się myśli. Wyciszam się.

\- A mogę coś zrobić, żebyś miał jeszcze lepszy humor? – Sunęła palcami po jego torsie, a Jihoon nie mógł skoncentrować się na niczym innym z wyjątkiem Yerim. Dlatego zaciągnął się jeszcze dwa razy, po czym zgasił papierosa.

\- Nic. Wystarczy mi to, że mogę cię kochać. – Prawie skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo patetycznie to zabrzmiało.

\- A to, że kocham cię nie jest lepszym powodem? – Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej; w ten sposób była na wysokości jego twarzy. Jihoon znieruchomiał, nie wypowiadając choćby słowa. Nie, to nie było powodem, dopóki w jego oczach było to kolejną, fałszywą deklaracją. – Chciałabym, żebyś chociaż raz powiedział, że mam rację.

\- Nie musisz mnie kochać, dlatego…

\- Ale ja ciebie kocham, Jihoon. – Na jej twarze wpadały włosy, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Intensywnie się w niego przyglądała, usilnie chcąc usłyszeć to, czego nie mogła doczekać przez cały ten czas. – Tutaj nie ma żadnego „nie musisz”.

\- Dobrze. Wierzę ci. – Jego spojrzenie i tak mówiło, co innego. Jednakże nim Yerim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, pocałował ją. Starał się tym zakryć wszystkie swoje wątpliwości. – Ja ciebie też kocham.

Po serii długich pocałunków, kochali się znacznie dłużej, niż zazwyczaj. Przynajmniej tego jednego dnia chciał uwierzyć w siłę własnych kłamstw. Wmówił sobie, że go kochała, a dzięki temu ich seks nie był, aż tak desperacki i chaotyczny, jak zazwyczaj. Skoncentrował się na potrzebach Yerim, wierząc, że mógł ją uszczęśliwić. Jednakże po orgazmie, na nowo przypomniał sobie, co myślał tak naprawdę. Trzymając ją w ramionach, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wypicie kolejnego piwa i łudzenie się, że jeszcze kiedyś poczuje to samo. Żałosną nadzieję, trwającą krócej, niż zapalenie jednego papierosa.

Ale nadzieja pozostawała wyłącznie nadzieją, a brak jakichkolwiek działań z jego strony przyczynił się do naturalnego upadku. Yerim nie mogła wiecznie starać się w pojedynkę, dlatego gdy nowa osoba pojawiła się w jej życiu, Jihoon dostrzegł, że prawdopodobnie się w kimś zakochała. Jednakże okres tuż przed prawdziwym rozłączeniem się ich dróg, nie różnił się niczym od wcześniejszego, gdy bezustannie zapewniała go o sile swoich uczuć. Przez cały ten czas jej nie wierzył. I chociaż od początku uważał, że bez dziewczyny byłby nikim, a w dzień zerwania poczuł się, jak śmieć, prawda była zgoła inna. Nieważne kto był przy jego boku i tak uważałby się za bezwartościowego.

Na szczęście tamten Jihoon i aktualny Jihoon nie byli tacy sami.

W przeciągu tych pięciu lat w jego życiu nastąpiło wiele zmian. O ile przy Yerim jego postępy były wyłącznie pozorne, tak przy Soonyoungu to wszystko było prawdziwe. Słysząc, że go kochał, nie musiał upewniać się dlaczego tak było, skoro nie był idealny; on po prostu wiedział, że go nie okłamywał. Gdy byli razem, stan Jihoona polepszał się, a ewentualne niedomówienia były rozwiązywane szczerą rozmową i przedstawieniem własnych uczuć. Ich związek był oparty na przyjaźni. Nie spieszyli się, a niewielkie gesty były na miarę złota. Sama obecność Soonyounga była dla niego ważniejsza, niż prędka inicjacja. Nie musiał mu niczego udowadniać, ponieważ przy nim nie tracił pewności siebie i uświadamiał sobie, że nie był bezwartościowy. Dlatego też ich pocałunki były dla Jihoona czystą przyjemnością, po których nie wstępowały w niego wątpliwości, tylko wręcz przeciwnie, utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że ich relacja była szczera. Tym razem chciał być rozważny i wypowiedzieć te słowa, gdy będzie ich stuprocentowo pewny, ale w głębi wiedział, że kochał Soonyounga.


	6. Segregacja

Poranek przed CSAT był kulminacją wszystkich emocji. Jedni drżeli z przerażenia, a drudzy machali ręką i chcieli mieć to, jak najprędzej za sobą. Jednakże nieważne jakie ktoś miał podejście, po zakończeniu ostatniej części egzaminu, w każdym obudziło się to samo poczucie ulgi. Na chwilę obecną było za późno na zmiany, a jedynym, co im pozostało to świętowanie i modlenie się o jak najlepsze wyniki.

– Japoński poszedł mi dobrze, więc niech się dzieje co chce. – Soonyoung nie wyglądał na zestresowanego. Zawdzięczał to silnej psychice i ciężkiej pracy, którą włożył przez całe liceum. – A tobie jak poszła ostatnio część?

– Chyba dobrze. Nigdy nie miałem problemów z językami. – Po założeniu płaszcza i butów, złapał chłopaka za dłoń. Nie przejmował się ludźmi wokół, ponieważ nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wśród dzisiejszych ekscesów, ich widok nie był niczym ekscytującym. – A tak w ogóle, masz jakieś plany na teraz?

– Myślałem, że gdzieś pójdziemy – odpowiedział zabawnie marszcząc nos, jakby to było najoczywistszą oczywistością. Racja, Jihoon też nie rozważał innej opcji. – Chciałbym świętować to w dwójkę. W weekend pewnie i tak Seokmin i reszta nas gdzieś wyciągną, żeby to opić.

– No tak. Bez tego nie może się obyć. – Cieszył się, że tego dnia mieli zostać sami, ponieważ randki były czymś całkowicie innym, niż spotykanie się w gronie znajomym. I to w dodatku ponad dziesięcioosobowym. – Mama dała mi kasę, więc co powiesz na to, żebyśmy poszli na karaoke? Nigdy wcześniej tam nie byłem.

– Jestem za. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Jihoon nie potrafił tego nie odwzajemnić. Soonyoung był najlepszą osobą, jaką poznał w życiu. Był przystojny, wysportowany, a prócz tego, cały jego. Lepiej nie mogło mu się trafić. – A ja nie byłem tam od gimnazjum, coś takiego.

Po opuszczeniu budynku szkoły uderzyło ich zimno. Na szczęście nie konfrontowali się z tą paskudną pogodą zbyt długo, bo po zaledwie dziesięciu minutach na piechotę, znaleźli się w środku baru karaoke. Ze względu na specjalny dzień, wiele sal było zajętych, ale dla nich również znalazło się miejsce. Niewielka sala z kilkoma kanapami, stolikiem, dużym ekranem, na którym oczywiście były wyświetlane teksty piosenek, dwa mikrofony i kiczowate, kolorowe światełka, które rozświetlały przyciemnione pomieszczenie. Znajdowali się w czterech ścianach wyłącznie we dwójkę, dlatego nie musieli uważać na ewentualne nieprzychylne spojrzenia. Ze względu na to, że nie był to pokój żadnego z nich, to zawsze było coś innego. A w szczególności, gdy zabrzmiała piosenka, która niekoniecznie pokrywała się z jego gustem muzycznym. To nie tak, że jej nienawidził, ale…

– Uwielbiam tę piosenkę. – Soonyoung zaklaskał w dłonie, od razu wybierając ją, jako pierwszą w kolejce. – Musimy ją zaśpiewać.

– Żartujesz? – Zmarszczył brwi, niedowierzając w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Kilkukrotnie zamrugał oczami, kładąc dłonie na szyi wyższego, po czym uwiesił się na nim. – Serio? „Champion”?

– No jasne, że „Champion”. To jedna z najlepszych piosenek pod słońcem. – Nie zważając na niższego, który wręcz do niego przywarł, włączył ją. –  I wiesz co jest lepsze? Że będziesz śpiewał razem ze mną.

Jihoona, aż przeszły ciarki pod usłyszeniu samego wstępu, ale dał za wygraną i odsunął się od wyższego. Trzymał w dłoni mikrofon, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Za to Soonyoung poruszył zabawnie brwiami, a chwilę po tym zaczął skakać, jak najwyżej się dało i nie patrzył nawet na ekran, ponieważ najwyraźniej znał cały tekst na pamięć.

– Jinjong jurgirjur anun yorobuni, inaraui chemphion ibnida – śpiewał, jak w transie, nie odrywając wzroku od niego, nawet na chwilę.

– Nie wierzę w to. – Zakrył twarz dłonią, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu, a Soonyoung w dalszym ciągu śpiewał, co raz bardziej przybliżając się do niego. Ostatecznie prawie że śpiewał wprost do jego ust, a Jihoonowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak zrobienie tego samego.

 

„Champion nega, Champion nega

Champion sori jurunun nega

Champion umage michinun nega

Champion inseng jurginun nega chempion”

 

Nie spodziewał się, że będzie to wyglądało w taki sposób, ale śpiewając najdurniejsze piosenki z radia był szczęśliwszy, niż relaksując się przy swoich ulubionych kawałkach. Przy Soonyoungu nie wydawało mu się to głupie, tylko normalne. Oboje śpiewali, chociaż może prawidłowym określeniem byłoby wycie, bo żaden z nich nie miał najlepszego głosu i tańczyli, starając sobie przypomnieć popularne układy. O dziwo Jihoon znał więcej ruchów, niż się tego spodziewał. Kompletnie nie wiedział skąd, ale przy Soonyoungu i tak wymiękł. Wygłupiali się, jak dzieci, a to, że mieli niemal osiemnaście lat nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Gdy byli sami, mógł pokazać całego siebie.

– To najgłupszy tekst jaki słyszałem. To jest nawet gorsze, niż „Champion” – wytknął Jihoon, mimo wszystko nucąc tekst pod nosem.

– „Nal neomuneomuneomu neomuneomuneomu neomuneomuneomu…” – Ostatecznie jego wzrok padł na wyższego, który wyjątkowo wczuł się w tę piosenkę i nie mógł przestać tańczyć. Przyciskał pięści do policzków i kołysał biodrami w rytm słodkiego do mdłości tekstu piosenki. –  „Neomuneomuneomu neomuneomuneomu neomu johahamyeon geuttae malhaejwo.”

– Wiesz co? Lubię cię bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo. – Czuł się przy nim na tyle swobodnie, że wypowiedzenie na głos tego, dennego wyznania z piosenki nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu. – Jak nikogo innego.

Soonyoung momentalnie znieruchomiał, a chwilę po tym pocałował go, jak nigdy dotąd. Nie zważając na rozbrzmiewają w tle wersję instrumentalną piosenki, zajęli się czymś całkowicie innym, niż wariowaniem w rytm popularnego girlsbandu. Po raz pierwszy to nie Jihoon dominował i narzucał tempo; tym razem poddał się, całkowicie oddając się chłopakowi. W porównaniu do tej chwili, incydent z urodzin był wyjątkowo niewinny. To go zaskoczyło. Jako, że Soonyoung był od niego znacznie wyższy, bez problemu go uniósł i usadowił na stoliku, który na szczęście był stabilniejszy, niż wyglądał. Jihoon oplótł go nogami, tym samym przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Przez cały ten czas nie odrywali się od siebie, całując się co raz bardziej zachłannie. Oboje tego chcieli, a Jihoon nie czuł żadnego skrępowania. Przy Soonyoungu wszystko było inne. Nie musiał stłumiać w sobie przeciągłych westchnięć, czy wstydzić się tego, że po zaledwie kilku minutach stał się cały rozgrzany i podniecony. Dopóki chłopak również był zaróżowiony, a jego dłonie błądzące od łopatek do dołu pleców wręcz drżały, mógł być spokojny. Byli tacy sami.

Nie mieli siebie dość i nie zwalniali, kompletnie zapominając, gdzie się znajdowali i w jakim celu tu przyszli. Karaoke przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, ale kogo to obchodziło? Żaden z nich nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszego zwieńczenia ich małego, wspólnego świętowania.

 

 

 

Następnego dnia – w piątek, odbyło się opijanie egzaminów, jednak w nieco mniejszym gronie, czyli tym standardowym, ośmioosobowym, którym wyjechali na wakacje. W sobotę spotkał się wspólnie z Chanem, chociaż było to średnim pomysłem zważywszy na kaca. Jednakże nie mógł tego odpuścić, ponieważ młodszy zaczął uczęszczać na prywatne korepetycje, a ich spotkania zostały mocno ograniczone. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Suhyun była ważną częścią jego życia, co równało się z tym, że Jihoon nie zamierzał odbierać mu całego wolnego czasu. Dlatego też nie mógł sobie odpuścić okazji, żeby nie iść z nim na pizzę, wlać w siebie litr – czy nawet hektolitr – coli i śmiać się z jego nieśmiesznych żartów. Tym samym pogłębiając ogólny ból, spowodowany każdą, najprostszą czynnością. W każdym razie, jego weekendowe zajęcia były przyjemne, ale nie odbiegały od normy. W przeciwieństwie do niedzielnego spotkania, które nie zaliczało się do tych dobrze mu znanych.

– Cześć – powiedział Jisoo, witając się uściśnięciem dłoni. Właśnie wyszedł z pociągu, ale jako że wszystkie linie były punktualne, co do minuty, Jihoon czekał na niego zaledwie chwilę. – Miło, że przyszedłeś po mnie, aż tutaj.

– Przestań. Ty z Seulu i tak masz zdecydowanie dalej, niż ja autobusem. – Nie przesadzał. O ile on jechał nie więcej, jak pół godziny, tak starszemu zajmowało to trzy razy dłużej. – Fajnie cię widzieć.

– Ale trochę to dziwne, co? – Nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Jihoon głową na znak zgody, a starszy nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Może pójdziemy do Dunkin Donuts? Nie byłem tam milion lat.

– A ja właściwie nigdy, więc czemu nie.

Lokal nie znajdował się daleko stąd i był dość oblegany. Na szczęście nie stanowiło to żadnej przeszkody, dopóki stoliki znajdowały się w odpowiedniej odległości, żeby móc na spokojnie porozmawiać i co ważniejsze, znalazło się dla nich przynajmniej jedno, wolne miejsce. Po zamówieniu kaw i pączków, jak przystało na specjał firmy, usiedli przy jednym ze stolików.

– Właściwie nie wiem o czym moglibyśmy porozmawiać – wypalił Jihoon, zaledwie kilkanaście sekund po tym, jak nastała cisza. Możliwe, że za dużo myślał, ale bez względu na lepszy okres w jego życiu, takie sytuacje nadal stresowały go bardziej, niż trochę. – Poznaliśmy się kilka miesięcy temu, ale tak na dobrą sprawę za dużo o sobie nie wiemy.

– To prawda. Ani ty, ani ja nie jesteśmy zbyt rozmowni w większym gronie. – Tym razem Jisoo sprawiał wrażenie zdecydowanie bardziej wesołego. Podczas gdy Jihoon nie tknął jeszcze niczego, tamten zjadł już połowę porcji. – Nie wiem, jak w twoi przypadku, ale mogę cię zaskoczyć. Potrafię rozmawiać godzinami.

– Serio? – Fakt, sądząc po ich dotychczasowych rozmowach, to byłoby czymś kompletnie innym.

– Nie, żeby jakoś nagminnie, ale w dobrym towarzystwie... Ale wiadomo, tak ma chyba każdy. Swoją drogą, jak tam opijanie egzaminów?

– No okej. Było, jak zawsze. – Czyli w skrócie rozmawianie i wygłupianie się Soonyounga, Seokmina i Seungcheola w akompaniamencie Sujeong. Czyżby osoby, których imię zaczynało się na literę „S” odznaczały jakieś przywódcze cechy? – Nic ciekawego cię nie ominęło. Ale jako, że było to „wielkie święto” sporo wypiłem. Na szczęście dzisiaj już się wykurowałem i łeb mi nie pęka.

– Czyli rozumiem, że wszystko się udało.

– Można tak powiedzieć. A wy jak spędziliście weekend? To znaczy spędziłeś – poprawił się od razu. Nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak miały się sprawy pomiędzy nim a Jeonghanem. Nawet jeżeli łączyła ich silna relacja i wspólne mieszkanie, niekoniecznie ich niema wojna ustała. – Nie musisz mówić, serio. Bo…

– Nie zadręczaj się. Pogodziliśmy się, więc już jest dobrze. – Nie brzmiało to jak kłamstwo, ponieważ był wyjątkowo pogodny, co odznaczało się nie tylko w słowach wyzbytych goryczy, ale również żywszej gestykulacji. – Wiadomo, Jeonghan trochę pomarudził, że idę z tobą na „randkę”, ale tak serio, to nie był zły.

– Nie ma o co być zazdrosnym.

– Dlatego też nie był zazdrosny na poważnie. Lubi się ze mną drażnić. Chociaż wiadomo, w tym przypadku nawet jeżeli zacząłby być zazdrosny, to nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Pewnie też bym był, gdyby poznał kogoś, kto zdecydowanie nie jest hetero. Bo wiadomo, za często w takiej sytuacji nie byłem. Tak dla ścisłości, nigdy.

Tym razem ich rozmowa również zakończyła się na związkach, ale to nie było czymś złym. Poznanie osoby, która była w tej samej sytuacji zaliczało się do czegoś komfortowego. Oczywiście, na pełną swobodę było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, jednakże dopóki mógł rozmawiać o Soonyoungu bez dziwnego uczucia, że druga strona nigdy nie zrozumie w pełni jego uczuć, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak korzystania z okazji ku temu. Zważywszy na to, że Jisoo wprost powiedział, że służył mu radą, w przyszłości zamierzał zadać mu wiele pytań, które nurtowały go od dłuższego czasu.

– Soonyoung raczej nie jest typem zazdrośnika. – Po chwili przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed wielu miesięcy, gdy on sam był piekielnie zazdrosny o Yuju i aż przeszły go dreszcze. Nie znał dziewczyny, ale tak czy siak, nie potrafił przestać czuć do niej bezpodstawnej niechęci. – To znaczy był zazdrosny o moją byłą, ale to normalne.

– Kiedyś też miałem dziewczynę. To było dawno, ale nadal czuję się winny. – Przez chwilę nie odzywał się, a jedyne co zrobił, to wziął duży łyk kawy. Wyglądał bardziej sentymentalnie, niż gorzko. – Nie utrzymujemy kontaktu, ale to nie miałoby sensu. To było na początku liceum, więc teraz już na pewno kogoś ma.

– Powiedziałeś jej o tym, że… – Jihoon nie był pewny czy miał prawo to zadawaniu takich pytań, ale skoro starszy sam podjął tak osobisty temat, najwyraźniej chciał o tym powiedzieć na głos. Dlatego też nie zamierzał trzymać języka za zębami; świadomość, że mógł być czyimś powiernikiem sekretów, podnosiła go na duchu. – No wiesz, że wolisz facetów?

– Co ty. Byłem i jestem tchórzem. To by mi nawet nie przeszło przez gardło, więc wymyśliłem coś na poczekaniu. Powiedziałem, że chciałem się z nią przespać i otrzymałem plakietkę „palanta”. Ale to i tak było lepsze, niż gdyby do końca trzeciej klasy przezywali mnie „pedałem”.

– Nie jesteś tchórzem. Ja też niechętnie mówię o tym, co łączy mnie z Soonyoungiem. Jestem z nim szczęśliwy i nigdy nie powiem mu tego w twarz, ale z Yerin było mi łatwiej. – Po wypowiedzeniu tego na głos, nieco go to przeraziło. Nawet jeżeli związek z chłopakiem przynosił mu więcej szczęścia, niż ten z dziewczyną, wszystko wokół było zdecydowanie trudniejsze. Wciąż byli na początku związku, co oznaczało, że to był ten moment, kiedy chciał wykrzyczeć całemu światu, jak wielkie uczucia miał do Soonyounga. Jednakże całe to ukrywanie się, skutecznie to uniemożliwiało. – To nie tak, że go nie kocham. Nie odbierz mnie źle…

Jihoon nie chciał być postrzegany jako zły człowiek, ale na szczęście Jisoo wyłącznie pokiwał głową.

– Obstawiam, że ty byłeś z dziewczyną, bo ją kochałeś, a ja, bo starałem sobie wybić z głowy chłopaków. To normalne, że było ci z nią łatwiej. I teraz ty nie odbierz mnie źle, ale gdybym był na twoim miejscu, modliłbym się, że trafię na dziewczynę. Masz porównanie, którego ja nigdy nie będę miał. – Po wychwyceniu reakcji młodszego, jego ton stał się łagodniejszy. Jihoon widział w nim starszego brata, którego nie miał. Właściwie, nigdy wcześniej nie kolegował się bliżej z nikim starszym. – Nie musisz się określać. Ważne, że go kochasz i zależy ci na waszym związku. To się liczy.

– Ale pewnego dnia powinienem się określić. A tak czuję się, jak nie wiadomo co. Ani to hetero, ani gej.

– Bycie bi nie jest końcem świata.

– Ale chodzi o to, że nie czuję się, jakbym był bi, pan, czy co tam jeszcze istnieje. Gdy poznałem Yerin spodobało mi się to, że mnie zauważyła i zależało mi na niej. Kochać chyba też ją kochałem, tylko wtedy byłem inny. Źle to wszystko rozegraliśmy, dlatego nam nie wyszło. – Nie zamierzał rozwodzić się na temat tej części jego przeszłości. To Soonyoung był tym, który zasługiwał na to w pierwszej kolejności. – Może byłem nienormalny, ale przez długi czas nie myślałem nad takimi rzeczami, jak seks i tak dalej. Dlatego teraz, mimo że lada moment będę miał dziewiętnaście lat, nadal nie wiem, jak to ze mną jest.

– Dlatego powtarzam ci, nie musisz się określać. – W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona przesyconego niepewnością, chłopak był zdecydowany. – Czy Soonyounga obchodzi cokolwiek prócz tego, że traktujesz go poważnie i chcesz z nim być? Wątpię, dlatego nie myśl o takich niepotrzebnych rzeczach.

– Jestem do niczego. Przepraszam.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać. Prędzej to ja powinien za to, że przeze mnie ciągle wracamy do tego samego. Niedługo spasuję. Obiecuję. Ale na razie chciałbym korzystać z tego, że znalazłem kogoś, przy kim nie muszę się ukrywać.

Znajdowali się tutaj od zaledwie pół godziny, co teoretycznie nie było dużym odcinkiem czasu, a w praktyce było całkowicie na odwrót. Jak wiadomo lokale znajdujące się przy dworcach szybko mogły się zamienić z przeludnionych do opustoszałych. I tak też było w tym momencie, gdy z wyjątkiem ich, znajdowali się tutaj wyłącznie pracownicy oraz dwie osoby. Tak było znacznie wygodniej, zważywszy na to jakie podejmowali tematy, a pozostali kliencie siedzieli w odpowiedniej od nich odległości, żeby nie być zmuszonym do ściszania głosu.

– Idę po kolejną kawę. Chcesz coś?

– Możesz mi wziąć jakiegoś pączka. – Czuł ulgę, że Jisoo to zaproponował. O ile przez całe życie wielokrotnie zdarzało mu się coś zamawiać, za każdym razem obawiał się, że popełni jakąś gafę, a sprzedawca będzie chciał z niego zakpić. Pewne irracjonalności nie chciały go opuścić. – Ile to będzie?

– Ja stawiam. Nie wpadłem na to wcześniej, ale zasługujesz na to po egzaminach. Nie świętowałem z wami, a prócz tego chciałbym ci podziękować za to, że się ze mną spotkałeś.

– To nic takiego, dlatego… – Jisoo miał podobny wzrok do tego, gdy Soonyoung nie chciał dać za wygraną, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak poddanie się i otrzymanie kolejnej nagrody, na którą nie zasługiwał. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że doceniał jego gest, a dopóki było to coś symbolicznego, nie musiał się zadręczać. – Dziękuję. Tylko weź coś najtańszego.

– Spokojnie. Jestem studentem, ale to nie znaczy, że klepię biedę, wiesz? – Jihoon wyłącznie przewrócił oczami, a następnie odwzajemnił uśmiech starszego. – W takim razie będę za moment.

Jisoo był zdecydowanie milszy i bardziej rozmowny, niż się tego spodziewał. Bez tego dziwnego ponuractwa, które towarzyszyło mu przy ostatnich spotkaniach. Możliwe, że Jihoon nieco się zapędzał, ale wizja kolejnych rozmów z Jisoo podnosiła go na duchu. Zarówno Soonyoung, jak i Chan mieli wiele spraw na głowie, co oczywiście związane było z ukończeniem szkoły. Bez względu na to, że jeden z nich kończył liceum, a drugi gimnazjum, każdemu z nich zależało na jak najlepszych wynikach końcowych, żeby bez problemu dostać się na kolejny szczebel edukacji. W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, którego jedynym zajęciem było zdanie prawa jazdy; chociaż i ten kurs nie mógł trwać wiecznie, ponieważ wyjeżdżenie połowy godzin było już za nim, a już na za miesiąc miał wyznaczony pierwszy termin zdania teorii. W każdym razie, nie miał żadnych konkretnych zajęć, a skoro chłopak również ich nie miał, wspólne spotkania były dobrym pomysłem.

Dostał nową wiadomość.

 

_Soonyoungie: Cześć, kochanie~ Spotkamy się dzisiaj?_

 

Nigdy wcześniej nie odmówił Soonyoungowi, ponieważ z Chanem spotykał się zawsze w piątki, a z kolei we wszystkie pozostałe dni był wolny. Nawet jeżeli szedł na trening, po szkole był wolny i nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby nie znalazł dla niego choćby godziny. Poza tym, boks nie był dla niego priorytetem, a dopóki uczęszczał tam wyłącznie ze względu na znudzenie, w razie nagłego spotkania czy zwyczajnej chęci na wspólne spędzenie czasu, mógł się urwać. Dlatego też podczas pisania odmowy czuł niewielkie ukłucie skruchy, chociaż wiedział, że nie robił niczego złego. Świadomość, że nie był przykuty wyłącznie do jednej osoby i mógł podejmować wybory, nadal do niego nie dochodziła. Ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy było rewolucją, do której nie mógł przywyknąć od tak. W końcu piętno osiemnastu lat samotności nie zaliczało się do okresów przejściowych.

 

_Ty: Właśnie jestem z Jisoo, ale możemy spotkać się jutro po szkole. Co ty na to?_

 

– O czym tak myślisz?

– Ah, o niczym konkretnym. Musiałem odpisać Soonyoungowi. – Po spojrzeniu na karton, który znajdował się na stoliku, starał się zrobić wszystko, żeby nie unieść brwi ze zdziwienia. – Chyba zwariowałeś, że kupiłeś dwanaście.

– Nie myśl sobie, że to tylko dla ciebie. Ja też zamierzam jeść. – Wbrew doborowi słów, jego ton był przyjazny, a Jihoonowi nie zrobiło się głupio. – Myślałem, żeby wrócić pociągiem o dziewiętnastej. A do tego czasu nie wierzę, że ocali chociaż jeden z nich.

– Przekonamy się. – Każdy z nich wziął po jednej sztuce. – Na razie dwa z głowy. To teraz opowiedz coś o życiu studenta w Seulu. Jestem ciekawy.

Faktycznie po trzech godzinach opuścili lokal, a w kartonie pozostały pustki, ale nie oznaczało to, że Jisoo od razu pojechał do domu. Pomimo listopadowej pogody, spędzili na dworcu kolejną godzinę. Jihoon głównie słuchał starszego, co kompletnie mu nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ poznawanie historii nowej osoby za każdym razem było równie ekscytujące. W międzyczasie wypalił co najmniej trzy papierosy; było to kolejnym znakiem na to, jak bardzo komfortowo czuł się w jego towarzystwie. Jako, że bardzo dobrze im się rozmawiało, umówili się za kilka dni, tuż po treningu koszykówki. Dwie godziny wieczorem brzmiały dobrze.

 

_Soonyoungie: Miłej zabawy._

 

 

 

Jihoon nie był pewny, co było gorsze – atmosfera przed czy po napisaniu egzaminu. O ile jeszcze zaledwie tydzień temu szkoła była spowita przerażającą ciszą i napięciem, w tym momencie nastał gwar, który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ustać, aż do przerwy świątecznej. Zdania były przeróżne, a chcąc czy nie chcąc, dowiedział się jak poszło każdej osobie z klasy. Jedni byli zachwyceni, inny przygnębieni. Chociaż w istocie nie trzeba było usłyszeć tego osobiście, aby móc poprawnie ocenić, do której z grup zaliczała się dana osoba. Część klasy tryskała energią i z wielką chęcią rozmawiała na temat CSAT, inna część niemal powstrzymywała łzy na samo wspomnienie czwartku. A pośród obu grup, znajdował się Jihoon, który jako jedyny – nie licząc Jungho, ale to było oczywiste, skoro nie podchodził do egzaminu – nie przejmował się wynikami. Starał się je zdać, jak najlepiej potrafił,, a jeśli mu się to nie powiedzie to trudno, koniec historii.

Po rozpoczęciu przerwy większość osób została w klasie, po raz wtóry podejmując temat odnośnie uczelni i egzaminu, a Jihoon szybko ulotnił się na korytarz, nie tylko ze względu na to, że był umówiony z chłopakiem, ale również dlatego, że nie mógł już tego dłużej słuchać. Soonyoung już na niego czekał, więc przywitał się z nim krótkim, męskim objęciem. Nawet jeżeli podczas siedzenia na ławce odważył się na złączenie dłoni, pocałunek byłby dla nich gwoździem do trumny; idealnym powodem do tego, żeby być szykanowanym i wyjść z bezpiecznej sfery na uboczu.

– Cześć, skarbie – przywitał się z nim, powoli przywykając do słodkich przezwisk, które stosowały pary. Wbrew pozorom to nie było, aż tak trudne i krępujące, jak mu się wydawało, a po krótkim czasie nie wyobrażał sobie przestać się do niego tak zwracać. – To jak, widzimy się dzisiaj? Nie odpisałeś mi.

– Trochę mnie zdziwiło, że widziałeś się z Jisoo. – Nie owijał w bawełnę i przeszedł od razu to sedna, co z kolei zszokowało Jihoona.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie rozmawialiście wcześniej za dużo. Poza tym, nie mówiłeś mi, że zamierzasz się z nim spotkać. – Nie patrzył wprost na niego i pomimo braku pretensji w głosie, Jihoonowi coś nie odpowiadało w jego tonie. – I musiał specjalnie do ciebie przyjechać.

– Zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć. To chyba nie zbrodnia, że spotkałem się z kimś nowym, prawda? Przecież wiesz, że mam dla ciebie zawsze czas, tylko… Tylko właśnie ty i Chan nie zawsze go macie. Masz sporo obowiązków na głowie. Szkoła, koszykówka, lada moment półfinały, a ja mam tego czasu za dużo. Rozumiem to i nie obwiniam cię o nic, ale czasami mi się nudzi. Nie lubię wiecznie siedzieć w domu.

– Tu nie chodzi o to, że mam problem z tym, że się z kimś spotykasz. Zazwyczaj myślę pozytywnie, ale ciebie boję się stracić do tego stopnia, że zaczynam dramatyzować. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, na której mi zależy i boję się o wszystko.

– Dla mnie to też wszystko jest nowe – wydusił z siebie, lekko przesuwając palcami po jego ramieniu. Soonyoung w końcu spojrzał na niego, a Jihoon krzyżował z nim spojrzenia, na moment zapominając, że znajdowali się w szkole. – Nadal ciężko jest mi rozmawiać na ciężkie tematy, ale staram się mówić o wszystkim, co leży mi na sercu.

– Czyli zawsze będziemy mówić sobie wszystko?

– Tak, tak będzie najlepiej. – Czuł, jak wielką obietnicą to było, ale nie zamierzał uciekać od odpowiedzialności. Nie chciał go okłamywać, a pewnego dnia zamierzał przyznać się do swojej przeszłości.

– Czy chciałbyś, żebym mówił się kiedy i gdzie się z kimś spotykam? Może wtedy będziesz spokojniejszy.

– Nie, to będzie trochę, jakby cię przesłuchiwał. Poza tym, ufam ci i spotkania z kolegami nie są czymś złym. Tylko sam nie wiem, myślałem, że się spotkamy, a ty powiedziałeś, że widzisz się z Jisoo i trochę mu zazdrościłem, że spędził z tobą cały dzień. To chyba tyle.

– Przecież zawsze będą miał dla ciebie czas. – Świadomość, że był dla niego ważny, rozgrzewała go. Soonyoung nie oczekiwał od niego ograniczenia kontaktów z innymi i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zamierzał tego zrobić, ale gdyby padła taka prośba, Jihoon z pewnością by ją spełnił. Dla niego mógłby poświęcić wiele, choćby właśnie dla takich słów. – To ty jesteś osobą, dzięki której wszystko zaczęło mi się układać.

– To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie, wiesz? Czekałem na ten moment długo, ale było warto.

– Nie mówimy o tym samym, Soonyoung. – Zatrzymał się na moment, niemal wyjawiając mu to wszystko, co od tak wielu lat ciążyło na jego sercu. Ufał mu w stu procentach i wiedział, że będzie zaakceptowany bez względu na całym ten beznadziejnym balast doświadczeń. Jednakże to nie był odpowiedni moment na rozpoczęcie tego tematu, tym bardziej, że to nie była rozmowa na dwie minuty przerwy, tylko dwie godziny gorzkiego monologu. – Nie chodzi mi wyłącznie o nasz związek, ale o to wszystko, co działo się przed tym.

– Nie do końca rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

To było zrozumiałe. Odkąd Soonyoung go znał, zaczął się przełamywać, dlatego też zmiany zachodzące w nim nie było dla chłopaka, aż tak widoczne. Przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu Jihoon był nader wylewny, jednakże prawa była taka, że nigdy wcześniej mu się to zdarzyło; gdyby nie zerwanie z Yerin, które wówczas nim wstrząsnęło, z pewnością nigdy nie powiedziałby tak wiele, jak tamtego dnia.

– Później o tym porozmawiamy – obiecał, tuż po tym, gdy usłyszał dzwonek. Wzorowi uczniowie nie powinni się spóźniać, więc nie zamierzał go zatrzymywać. –  A teraz leć. Ja też powinienem już iść.

– Widzimy się tutaj na następnej przerwie?

– Co za głupie pytanie. Jasne, że tak – przytaknął, a po chwili starszy objął go zdecydowanie czulej, niż wcześniej. Większość osób znajdowała się już w klasach, dlatego mogli sobie na to pozwolić; poklepanie po plecach nie było wystarczające. – Do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia.

Soonyoung kilkukrotnie rozejrzał się wokół, a następnie krótko pocałował go w rozchylone wargi. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę, zaledwie krótkie cmoknięcie, ale Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wszystko było na odpowiednim miejscu i nie zanosiło się na to, żeby pomiędzy nimi miało się cokolwiek popsuć. Kwestia Jisoo szybko została rozwiązana, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Jihoon doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy związek był czymś wyjątkowym i rozumiał wątpliwości Soonyounga. Niegdyś prawdopodobnie nie pojmowałby takiego zachowania, bo w końcu, jak ktoś mógłby być zazdrosny o niego? Ale na szczęście w tym momencie życia był świadom, że posiadał jakąś tam wartość, a słów najbliższych mu osób nie mógł wciąż ignorować.

Kolejne dni były schematyczne, jednakże Jihoon nie mógł wyobrazić sobie lepszego obrotu spraw. Większość przerw spędzali razem, po szkole widzieli się przynajmniej na chwilę, a jeżeli było to niewykonalne, Soonyoung dzwonił wieczorem i gdyby nie rozsądek, mogliby spędzić przy słuchawce całą noc. Rozmowa na temat małej ilości wspólnie spędzanego czasu poskutkowała.

– Powinniśmy iść spać – oznajmił Jihoon, chociaż tak naprawdę nie chciał tego robić. – Zbliża się północ.

– Przecież wiem, ale nie chcę się z tobą żegnać.

– Ja też, ale musimy. Nie dość, że jest szkoła, to ty później masz trening, a ja muszę iść na jazdę. – Leżał na łóżku od dobrych dwóch godzin, aż jego ręka nieco zdrętwiała, a każda z pozycji była niewygodna. Jednakże dopóki mógł słyszeć głos chłopaka, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Oczywiście, najchętniej chciałby, żeby był tuż przy nim, ale z wyjątkiem weekendów nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. – Możemy spotkać się z sobotę. Przyjdź do mnie na noc.

– Brzmi kusząco. A jakbyśmy spotkali się jutro?

– Na noc?

– Czemu nie. Ten tydzień jest w miarę luźny, więc mógłbym przyjść od razu po treningu. Byłbym koło osiemnastej, więc już będziesz po jeździe.

– Tylko, że jutro będę wolny dopiero po dziewiątej. – Dlaczego musiał być to czwartek? Nie zamierzał odwoływać obiecanego spotkania, nawet jeżeli inna odmowa pozostawiała cierpki posmak na języku. Kłamstwo również nie wchodziło w grę. – Widzę się z Jisoo po treningu.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki nastała cisza. Jihoon leżał na plecach, nie widząc kompletnie niczego, bo rolety skutecznie odgradzały go od jakiekolwiek światła z zewnątrz. Nie chciał, żeby Soonyoung był na niego zły, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzał zmieniać decyzji. Skoro jego aktualna relacja była zdrowa, nie zamierzał ślepo podążać za tym, co było wygodne dla drugiej strony, byleby tylko wyjść dobrze w jego oczach. Poddawanie się nie było rozwiązaniem, to sztuka kompromisów mogła utrzymać związek, jak najdłużej.

– Okej. Rozumiem. – O dziwo jego głos nie był przesycony żadnym negatywnymi emocjami, tylko zmęczeniem. – W takim razie wpraszam się w sobotę rano, żebyśmy mogli spędzić cały dzień razem. Ale ostrzegam, zostanę na noc.

– Zawsze jesteś u mnie mile widziany.

– To jesteśmy umówieni. A teraz lecę, muszę się ciebie słuchać. – Żadne z pożegnań nie było przyjemne, ale w przeciwieństwie do niektórych par, widzieli się każdego dnia i teoretycznie nie mieli na co narzekać. Czysto teoretycznie. – Śpij dobrze.

– Ty też. Słodkich snów.

Jihoon usnął dość szybko, ponieważ jedyną myślą, która znajdowała się w jego głowie było to, że chciał, jak najprędzej zobaczyć Soonyounga. Był zakochany, szczęśliwy, starał się nie myśleć o złych rzeczach. Te wszystkie pozytywne emocje budowały go. Dzięki temu z dnia na dzień, stawał się, co raz bardziej gotowy na to, żeby zmierzyć się ze swoją ciemną przeszłością i wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co zalegało w nim od wielu lat. I również na to, żeby stanąć przed grobem ojca, skonfrontować się z własnym sumieniem i całą tą nienawiścią, którą żywił do człowieka, już od dawna znajdującego się w piachu.

 

 

 

Dźwięk odbijających się piłek, głośne kroki i ogólny gwar były głównymi czynnikami przez które nie można było nie trafić na trybuny. Jihoon nie był tu od prawie trzech miesięcy, co wywołało w nim pewną nostalgię. Tęsknił za letnimi dniami, gdy wspólnie z dziewczynami obserwował treningi i plotkował z nimi bez żadnego skrępowania, w międzyczasie mogąc bezkarnie przyglądać się chłopakowi. W końcu Soonyoung grający w koszykówkę był jednym z najlepszych widoków. I tego dnia było tak samo. Możliwe, że ten specyficzny czar, który ujrzał na pierwszym meczu, tak naprawdę zaliczał się do niczego innego, jak pierwszego zauroczenia. Tylko, że w przeciwieństwie do aktualnego stanu rzeczy, w tamtym momencie Jihoon nigdy by na to nie wpadł. Wówczas rozwikłanie zagadki dlaczego Soonyoung oddziaływał na niego w taki sposób, nie miało dla niego żadnej wartości, dopóki mógł cieszyć się z jego obecności.

Trening miał się skończyć za piętnaście minut. Do tego czasu nie zamierzał się ruszać dalej, aniżeli za próg drzwi; nie chciał, żeby chłopak go zobaczył i tym samym mogąc się rozkojarzyć. Trybuny były puste, więc nie był narażony na dziwne spojrzenia lub ewentualne obawy przed rozmową z nieznajomymi. Tak było dobrze. Jihoon nie był znawcą w koszykówce, ale można było zauważyć, że Jisoo zaaklimatyzował się do drużyny; tak samo, jak reszta zawodników, która wróciła po przerwie. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, a zwycięstwo w najważniejszej rozgrywce zdawało się, co raz bardziej realne.

– Wystarczy na dzisiaj – oznajmił z dołu nikt inny, jak trener. Można to było rozpoznać nie tylko po kontekście, ale również po niskim, wręcz gardłowym głosie. – Dobra robota, chłopaki.

– Dziękujemy, trenerze – odparli chóralnie, po czym zniknęli, co oznaczało, że podczas gdy oni udali się do szatni, Jihoon powinien poczekać przed wejściem.

– Cześć – przywitał się z nim Seungcheol. Był pierwszym, który wyszedł z szatni i jak wiadomo, nie mogło się obyć bez tego, żeby nie zatrzymał się przy nim, przynajmniej na krótką pogawędkę. – Chciałem spytać co tu robisz, ale to chyba oczywiste.

– Ahh, tak. – Nie zamierzał się zagłębiać w szczegóły.

– Twój książę będzie za moment.

I faktycznie stwierdzenie Seungcheola okazało się być prawdą, bo zaledwie po kilku sekundach zobaczył przed sobą Soonyounga. Obok niego znajdował się nikt inny, jak Seokmin. Jihoon nie był pewny czy tamten zaczął pałać nienawiścią po ujrzeniu go, czy był po prostu zmęczony. A może dwie opcje były prawdziwe; z pewnością nigdy nie usłyszy szczerej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, bo i samo pytanie nigdy nie padnie.

– Dawno nie widziałem naszej drużynowej pary numer trzy. – Seungcheol skrzywił się, jednak nie było to spowodowane uprzedzeniem, tylko jego naturalną niechęcią do każdej z możliwej pary na świecie. – Ile to już?

– Nie przesadzaj. Nawet nie tydzień – odparł Soonyoung, przewracając oczami. – A tak w ogóle, to cześć, kochanie.

– Cześć, kochanie. – Jihoon przytulił się do boku wyższego, prawie jakby był to odruch bezwarunkowy. W tym towarzystwie, ten stopień dotyku nie był niczym złym, czy rażącym.

– Robicie to specjalnie. – Zasłonił oczy dłońmi, nie chcąc tego widzieć. Jego ukłucie zazdrości było nieco komiczne.  – Chociaż w moim rankingu i tak jesteście numer jeden. Wonwoo i Kaeun też są w porządku, ale tamta dwójka to jakaś tragedia – dodał, kompletnie ignorując to, że Seokmin znajdował się tuż obok.

– Niby czemu? – Seokmin uniósł brwi, a Soonyoung wyłącznie się rozweselił, co nie było niczym dziwnym zważywszy na ich rywalizację w każdej z możliwych kwestii. Począwszy od gier, a skończywszy na chociażby durnym rankingu Seungcheola. – Pff. I z jakiej paki niby jestem gorszy od niego?

– Kleicie się do siebie bez przerwy, to wystarczająca odpowiedź. Dlaczego przykro mi, ale Soonyoung i Jihoon wygrywają. Oni przynajmniej mają klasę i nie sprawiają, że chce mi się rzygać.

Nawet jeżeli w głowie Seungcheola tak to wyglądało i tolerował ich do wręcz zaskakującego stopnia, prawda była nieco inna. Tu nie chodziło o klasę, tylko granicę, której czy tego chcieli, czy nie, nie należało im przekroczyć.

– Bardzo miło mi to słyszeć – powiedział Soonyoung z udawanym przekąsem, na co Seokmin z jednakowym oburzeniem, prychnął.

– Przepraszam, że musiałeś na mnie czekać – przerwał im Jisoo, jako ostatni wychodząc z szatni.

– To żaden problem, serio. – To była dziwna sytuacja, zważywszy na to, że do tej pory stał z chłopakami i nastała najwyższa pora na pożegnanie się z Soonyoungiem. Fakt, że przemilczał na kogo czekał, dodatkowo to pogorszyło. Jednakże ku jemu szczęściu, nie padł żaden komentarz, za co był niezmiernie wdzięczny. – My, no, ten chyba powinniśmy już wszyscy iść.

– My w sumie też – dopowiedział Soonyoung, a zaledwie chwilę później, już na zewnątrz, pożegnał się z nim krótkim objęciem. –  Zadzwonię wieczorem.

– Jasne. To do usłyszenia.

Podczas gdy pozostała trójka udała się w stronę przystanku autobusowego, a ich sylwetki znikały w ciemnościach, Jihoon nie ruszał się sprzed budynku hali. Nie powinien obwiniać siebie o nic, ale nie potrafił wyzbyć się dziwnego uczucia, że robił coś niepoprawnego. Skoro normalni faceci byliby zazdrości, gdyby ich dziewczyny spotykały się sam na sam z innymi mężczyznami, to jak było w jego przypadku? Skoro Jisoo był gejem, to czy spotkanie się z nim było nie fair w stosunku do Soonyounga? Oczywiście, na chwilę obecną chłopak nie sprawiał mu wyrzutów, ponieważ jak cała reszta, nie był poinformowany o pewnym, znaczącym detalu. Ale co by się stało, gdyby jakimś cudem się o tym dowiedział, a wówczas miałby z tym problem? Im więcej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym gorzej się czuł.

– Mogę zapalić?

– Nie krępuj się – odpowiedział Jisoo, odsuwając się od kosza na metr, najwyraźniej nie chcąc wdychać dymu, po czym oparł się o ścianę budynku. – Tak z ciekawości, często palisz?

– Niezbyt. Wyłącznie w dwóch przypadkach. – Po odpaleniu papierosa niemal od razu zaznał namiastkę przyjemności, tym razem o mocno mentolowym posmaku. – Gdy mam dobry humor, czyli zazwyczaj po alkoholu lub gdy jestem zdenerwowany.

– Czyli obstawiam że dzisiaj chodzi o to drugie?

– Może trochę, ale nie do końca. – Niepotrzebnie to powiedział, chociaż jego mina z pewnością mówiła więcej, niż by się tego spodziewał. – Za dużo myślę o niektórych rzeczach, ale to nieważne. Wolałbym posłuchać co tam u ciebie.

Podenerwowanie Jihoona zawarte było nie tylko w nieświadomym uderzaniu wolną dłonią o udo, ale również sposobie palenia – częstym strzepywaniu popiołu i mocnym trzymaniu papierosa.

– Właściwie to nic szczególnego. Koncentruje się na treningach, bo z ostatnią drużyna nie miałem takiej szansy. Dlatego teraz daje z siebie wszystko. Poza tym, nie chce nikogo spowalniać. – Każdy z zawodników był tak samo zdeterminowany, co dodatkowo potwierdzało przeczucia Jihoona. Mogli ogromną szansę na wygraną; ciężką pracą mogli zajść daleko. – Mam nadzieję, że wygramy. Ale nawet jeżeli tak się nie stanie i tak się nie poddam.

– I w tym momencie Soonyoung wydarłby się na ciebie.

– Jak to? – W czasie kiedy Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, Jisoo wpatrywał się w niego z jawnym niezrozumieniem.

– Bo w jego słowniku nie ma czegoś takiego, jak „nie wygramy".

– No okej, to w takim razie nie będę miał nadziei, tylko wygramy. Nie ma innej opcji. – On również się uśmiechnął. W tym wydaniu wyglądał przyjaźnie, a lekkość rozmowy nadal była zadziwiająca. – To brzmi lepiej?

– Zdecydowanie – przytaknął, kiwając głową.  W tym samym czasie wypuścił dużą chmurę dymu, która zmieszała się z zimnym powietrzem.

Jisoo był atrakcyjny. Jak przystało na koszykarza był wysoki, lecz nie przesadnie; mierzył około metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu, co można było wywnioskować po tym, że był niemal równy z Soonyoungiem. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie był atletyczny, z szerokimi ramionami i zbudowanymi nogami. Nie był również drobny, jak niegdyś Jihoon czy chudy, tylko po prostu szczupły, bez widocznych mięśni. Prócz tego miał gładką, jasną twarz, prosty nos i nietypowe dla Koreańczyków, duże oczy z podwójną powieką. I choć nie był zniewieściały z pewnością można było dać mu plakietkę „ładnego chłopca". Jihoon uważał go za przystojnego, a wraz z uświadomieniem sobie tego zalały go jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia. Tak nie powinno być. Gdy spotykał się z Yerim nie zauważał nikogo poza nią, ponieważ jej atencja wystarczała mu w zupełności. Jednakże odkąd miał do czynienia z większą ilością osób, zaczął dostrzegać ich walory fizyczne. I nawet jeżeli była to wyłącznie ocena wyglądu, nie było mu dobrze z tym. Tym bardziej, że nie tylko Jisoo, ale również Sujeong uważał za atrakcyjną. Czy był winny?

– Gdzie chciałbyś iść? – spytał, wraz ze zgaszeniem papierosa. Jak zwykle nie lubił przejmować inicjatywy, choćby w takich sprawach. – Mi jest wszystko jedno.

– Możemy po prostu poczekać na dworcu. Na dworze jest zimno, a chodząc ciągle do kawiarni wydamy fortunę. No i mamy tylko dwie godziny.

Powietrze gryzło w policzki, co nie było dziwne zważywszy na to, że temperatura oscylowała w granicy pięciu stopni. Na szczęście było bezwietrznie, dzięki czemu ciepła kurtka i szalik mogły ich obronić przed jesiennymi przymrozkami. Ulice były rozświetlone przez rząd słupów, a oni szli pomiędzy nimi, z daleka słysząc odgłosy rozmów innych osób. Nie były one jednak dokuczliwe, ponieważ o tej godzinie w tej części miasta większość osób była już w domu lub właśnie do niego wracała przeróżnymi środkami komunikacji, zamiast wybrać się na piesze spacery. Tym bardziej nie w taką pogodę.

– Lubię późną jesień. Może i jest zimno, ale można odświeżyć myśli. – Jisoo rozglądał się wokół, jakby był tutaj po raz pierwszy, a tak naprawdę szedł tą drogą kilka razy w tygodniu.  Ta część miasta nie była, aż tak gwarna i zaludniona, jak centrum. Jednakże nie były to też obrzeża, dlatego znajdowało się tu wiele obiektów, jak chociażby hala sportowa, boisko i park.  – Poza tym, tu jest idealnie. Sam mieszkam w centrum i mam dość tych wszystkich ludzi za oknem. Seul przytłacza. Ile bym oddał, żeby się z niego wyrwać.

– Bucheon też nie jest małe, ale ja akurat mieszkam na blokowisku gdzie nie ma, aż tak wiele ludzi. Wszyscy są albo w pracy, albo w szkole, albo w domu. Mało kto siedzi na ławkach przed blokiem. Dlatego nie czuję się, jakbym mieszkał w dużym mieście.

– A chciałbyś mieszkać w Seulu?

– Nie. – Szybkość jego odpowiedzi dobitnie to potwierdziła. Chociaż już lepszy byłby Seul, do której pałał niechęcią ze względu na wielkość, niż Gwangju, na którym wykładał jego ojciec. – Nie lubię dużych miast. Nie lubię jeździć autobusami. Wolałbym mieszkać na wsi, jak kiedyś.

– Ja może nie chciałbym mieszkać na wsi, ale Bucheon albo jakieś mniejsze miasto byłoby w porządku.

Poczekalnia w dworcu nie była aż tak zaludniona, jak Centralny w czasie wakacji. W porównaniu do tamtego okresu nie było tu wręcz nikogo, ponieważ większość ludzi dojeżdżała z i do Seulu, a ze względu na częste odjazdy z pewnością kierowali się prosto na peron, zamiast do poczekalni. Dlatego też bez problemu znaleźli sobie dwa miejsca w rogu sali, znacznie oddalone od innych osób. Zanim Jihoon zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć czy zaprotestować, trzymał już w dłoni papierowy kubek z gorącą czekoladą z automatu.

– Ma trochę chemiczny posmak, ale przysięgam, że jest dobre. I słodkie – oznajmił, biorąc niewielki łyk napoju. Kubek jeszcze parował, więc nie można było sobie pozwolić na jakąkolwiek zachłanność. Jihoon podążył jego śladami. Faktycznie, smak był nienajgorszy i przypominał mocne, rozpuszczalne kakao z dużą ilością mleka. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. To kosztowało tyle, co nic.

– Wiem i dziękuję, ale u mnie średnio z kasą i nie mam, jak się odwdzięczyć. No wiesz, prawo jazdy i tak dalej. Dlatego jest mi głupio, że znowu za mnie płacisz.

– Nie znany się jeszcze za dobrze, ale zawsze chciałem być czyimś hyungiem. Jestem najmłodszy z trójki rodzeństwa i to zawsze oni za mnie płacili, więc nie miałbyś mi tego za złe?

– Dobrze, ale tylko jeśli nie będą to kwoty, po których będę czuł się głupio. – W tej kwestii byli kompletnymi przeciwieństwami. – To zabawne. Ja mam całkowicie na odwrót. Yerim była ode mnie młodsza o dwa lata, a Chan jest o trzy, więc zawsze to ja byłem tym starszym. Nawet Soonyoung jest ode mnie młodszy o pół roku.

– Jako przez całe życie najmłodszy, trochę ci tego zazdroszczę. Chociaż powoli do tego przywykam, bo w nowej drużynie wszyscy z wyjątkiem Wonwoo są ode mnie młodsi.

– Czy ja wiem, czy jest czego zazdrościć. Zawsze czułem presję, że muszę się pokazać, bo jestem starszy.

– A mnie często nie brali na poważnie. Właśnie ze względu na wiek. Chociaż nie powiem, w mojej starej drużynie nigdy nie czułem tej różnicy, bo byliśmy jak bracia i…

Jisoo zamilkł na moment, a przeszłość stanęła mu przed oczami. Mina mu zrzedła, jednak po chwili potrząsnął głową, z pewnością nie chcąc pogarszać humoru już i tak nie najweselszemu Jihoonowi. Ale wbrew temu Jihoon nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

– Jeśli chcesz się wygadać to wal. Nie jestem dobrym mówca, ale lubię i potrafię słuchać. – Dla ścisłości, wręcz uwielbiał być powiernikiem sekretów. Sama wiedza nie dawała mu jakiejś satysfakcji, w przeciwieństwie do świadomości, że był komuś potrzebny. – Jeśli nie chcesz, nie zmuszam. Przepraszam, jeśli to źle zabrzmiało.

– To nie o to chodzi, tylko, to kolejna smutna rzecz. A nie chcę, żeby nasze spotkania kojarzyły ci się z tym, że albo smęcę, albo zrzędzę. – Jisoo spojrzał na niego z ukosa, jakby obserwował jego reakcję. W odpowiedzi nie otrzymał nic z wyjątkiem łagodnego poklepania po ramieniu. Oswojenie się z dotykiem zajęło Jihoonowi chwilę, ale teraz stawało się to dość naturalne. – Jesteś tego pewny? I nie chcę cię umoralniać, ani nastraszyć. Tylko tak po prostu było.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Kojarzysz Eagle Seul? Są dość wysoko w rankingu i mają na koncie wiele wygranych. Między innymi z Golden Bucheon.

– Oczywiście, że kojarzę. Nie jestem jakiś wielkim fanem koszykówki, ale Soonyoung mówił mi, że to jedna z lepszych drużyn. W Gyeonggi Goldensi byli najlepsi, ale jednak stolica to stolica… Nie mów mi, że byłeś w Eagle Seul?

– Dokładnie tak. To znaczy nie do końca. Zresztą zaraz do tego przejdę. – Jisoo podrapał się po głowie, chociaż sądząc po jego minie najwyraźniej spodziewał się takiej reakcji. – Eagle Seul, jak wiadomo są bardzo dobrzy. Moja przygoda z koszykówką zaczęła się dość późno, bo na początku pierwszej liceum, więc myślałem, że nie dam rady. Większość z zawodników grała od najmłodszych lat, ale udało się. Oczywiście, na początku wyłącznie przychodziłem na treningi. Przez dwa lata ćwiczyłem z nimi i w końcu dostałem się na ławkę. Byłem szczęśliwy, jak nigdy. Pod koniec liceum miałem grupę przyjaciół, a co lepsze, w końcu miałem stać się regularnym zawodnikiem.

Jisoo zatrzymał się. Miał ponurą minę i patrzył w dal, jakby kalkulując, co powinien powiedzieć następne. Z kolei Jihoon zerkał na niego kątem oka, nie mówiąc niczego, ponieważ przerywanie było zbędne. Miał przeczucie, że starszy nie był taki, jak on, a skoro rozpoczął ten temat, nie ucieknie od niego i dokończy całą historię tak, jak należy. Ludzie znajdujący się w oddali, zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, a ich ściszone głosy i muzyka puszczona z radia, skutecznie odgradzały obcych od mimowolnego słuchania. Pomimo obdrapanych ścian i niezbyt nowoczesnego wnętrza dworca, zapach kakao sprawiał, że ich dwójka znajdowała się w nieco bardziej domowych i przytulnych warunkach, niż w rzeczywistości.

– W tamtym czasie byłem już z Jeonghanem. Trwało to już dwa lata, a afera z tamtą dziewczyną ucichła. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nie licząc tego, że Jeonghan trochę naciskał mnie do tego, żeby się przyznać do naszej relacji. Powiedział, że nie można wiecznie kłamać. Ja podchodziłem do tego niechętnie, a on wciąż na mnie naciskał. Po pewnym czasie stwierdziłem, że możemy zaryzykować. Mówił, że na pewno będzie dobrze, że muszą nas zaakceptować, bo przecież to byli moim przyjaciele. – Jihoon dawno nie widział tak smutnego śmiechu. – Ale nie zaakceptowali nas. Tuż przed moim prawdziwym debiutem, wyjebali mnie na zbity pysk. Wszyscy „przyjaciele” byli przeciwko mnie, a trener od razu usunął mnie z drużyny.

– Dlaczego nie spróbowałeś w innym klubie w Seulu, tylko akurat w Bucheon?

– Raz próbowałem, ale wbrew pozorom Seul jest mniejszy, niż się wydaje. Miesiąc po wyrzuceniu z drużyny stwierdziłem, że nie chcę kończyć z koszykówką. Dlatego poszedłem do innego klubu, ale już na wejściu usłyszałem: „z pedałami nie gramy”. I wtedy się poddałem. Możliwe, że za którymś razem bym znalazł miejsce, z którego by mnie nie wywalili, ale wolałem nie ryzykować. – W tym momencie Jihoon pojął w zupełności, desperackie zachowanie Jisoo po dowiedzeniu się prawdy o nim i Jeonghanie. – Na początku chciałem rzucić to wszystko. Dopiero na początku studiów, Jeonghan powiedział, że powinienem zacząć się rozglądać. Myślałem o innej drużynie, ale pół godziny do Bucheon brzmi lepiej, niż godzina dwadzieścia do Ansan. Już nie licząc przemieszczania się po miastach, bo to zajmuje mi trzy razy tyle.

Nawet jeżeli zamierzeniem Jisoo nie było nastraszenie go, mimo wszystko od teraz zamierzał być jeszcze bardziej ostrożny, niż dotychczas. A sądząc po tym, że każde kolejne słowo zdawać by się mogło, że było przez niego wypowiedziane, co raz szybciej, historia miała ciąg dalszy. Jihoon nie miał nic przeciwko temu, dzielnie go słuchając w skupieniu i wierząc, że dzięki temu mógł mu pomóc. I chociaż nie chciał przekroczyć niebezpiecznej granicy wścibstwa, problemy Jisoo mógł zweryfikować z własną sytuacją.

– Póki co wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie chcę narażać się na to wszystko po raz kolejny. Straciłem drużynę, a rodzice… To kolejny beznadziejny punkt tego wszystkiego. Najpierw powiedzieliśmy o tym rodzicom Jeonghana i powiedzmy, że poszło lepiej, niż się tego spodziewaliśmy. No wiesz, nie byli zadowoleni i nie chcieli mnie lepiej poznać, ale obeszło się bez kłótni. Kiedyś natknąłem się na nich i normalnie rozmawialiśmy.

– To chyba dobrze, prawda? – Był ostrożny i nie wiedział, czy zadawanie jakichkolwiek pytań było potrzebne.

– No tak. Za to jego młodsza siostra podchodzi do tego wręcz entuzjastycznie. Czasami do nas wpada, rozmawiamy i jest w porządku. Ona jako jedyna nas akceptuje, ale nie oszukujmy się. To głównie faceci są walnięci na punkcie gejów.

– Jego rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko temu?

– Nie. Na szczęście nie. Kompletnie nie mieszają się do naszego związku, chociaż z tego, co mówił Jeonghan nie biorą nas na poważnie. Pewnie myślą, że wkrótce wyrośnie z tego całego gejostwa, zostawi mnie i znajdzie sobie ładną dziewczynę. Ale to nie jest takie złe, bo największym problem są moi rodzice.

Jisoo wyciągnął telefon i pokazał mu jedno ze zdjęć. Znajdował się w jego centrum, ubrany w szkolny mundurek i trzymając dyplom ukończenia liceum. Obok niego znajdowało się starsze małżeństwo, a także dwóch mężczyzn, jeden z nich u boku kobiety i kilkuletniego dziecka. Wszyscy wyglądali na szczęśliwych.

– Jak widzisz moi rodzice są grubo po pięćdziesiątce, a jeden z braci ma już żonę i syna. Drugi brat lada moment będzie miał trzydzieści lat. Oboje mają już dobre stanowiska i nigdy nie sprawiali żadnych problemów. – Schował telefon, najwyraźniej nie chcąc dłużej na nich patrzeć. – Kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem z rodzicami, mieli problem z tym, że zapisałem się na koszykówkę. Dlatego wiadomość o tym, że mam chłopaka była gwoździem do trumny.

– Byli na ciebie wściekli?

– O dziwo nie. Mama milczała, a tata kazał mi wrócić do swojego pokoju. Myślałem, że to dobry znak i chcą się z tym oswoić. Ale następnego dnia powiedzieli mi, że nie mogą pozwolić na to, żebym dłużej z nimi mieszkał. Nie byli źli, tylko zawiedzeni. Może nawet obrzydzeni? W każdym razie, mój plan odnośnie studiów trochę się zmienił. Myślałem, że będę z nimi mieszkał, a skończyło się na tym, że wynajmuję mieszkanie.

– To straszne – wychrypiał, kręcąc głową. Wówczas uświadomił sobie, jak wielkie miał szczęście, w porównaniu do innych. Jego matka akceptowała go bezwarunkowo i nigdy nie dała mu odczuć, że było inaczej.

– Niestety to jest normalne. I nawet jeżeli ty i Soonyoung jesteście tolerowani to nigdy nie powiem, że przyznanie się jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Mieliście po prostu farta.

– Nie wiedziałem, że było u ciebie, aż tak ciężko.

– Jihoon, nie rób takiej miny. Nie wyżaliłem ci się tylko po to, żeby wzbudzić w tobie litość i współczucie. – Jak miał tego nie robić? Po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego, nie mógł tego zignorować, ot tak. – Trzymałem to w sobie tak długo, że musiałem komuś o tym powiedzieć. Tylko widzę, że o ile mi jest lepiej, to tobie gorzej.

– To nie o to chodzi. Tylko, zdziwiło mnie, że ludzie mogą być tak okropni. Każdy wie, że na świecie jest od groma homofonów, rasistów i innych chamów, ale dopóki nie usłyszysz tego na własne uszy… Gdybym tylko wiedział, co przeszedłeś, nie powiedziałbym, że warto się przełamać. To wszystko, to nie jest sprawiedliwe.

– Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, ale nie ma o co się obwiniać. Musisz cieszyć się, że u was wszystko wyglądało tak, jak powinno. – Nie brzmiał na zawistnego, tylko pogodzonego ze swoim losem. Czasami unikanie zranienia były lepszym rozwiązaniem, niż ryzykowanie o kolejny cios w walce o utopię. – Zaakceptowałem to wszystko, powiedzmy. Nawet jeżeli Jeonghan nie chce się ukrywać, nie warto po raz trzeci robić tego samego. On jest ode mnie silniejszy, ale ja nie dałbym rady. Nie chcę znowu żałować.

Jihoon rozumiał go lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. W końcu mieli bardzo podobne filozofie życia.

– Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nie umiem dawać dobrych rad, ale nie rób niczego wbrew sobie.

– Dziękuję za wysłuchanie mnie. To dla mnie naprawdę wiele znaczy. – Jisoo wziął duży łyk czekolady, momentalnie zmieniając ton i rozchmurzając się. Cały ciężar spadł z jego barków. – Ale się rozgadałem. Przecież dopiero co było parzące, a teraz ledwo, co letnie. Która to godzina?

– Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Piętnaście minut.

– Skoro tak to powoli będę zbierał się na peron. Nie chcę się spóźnić, chociaż przyznam, że zostałbym z tobą jeszcze chwilę.

– Mogę cię odprowadzić. Zapalę sobie na zewnątrz.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie przez zdenerwowanie.

– Nie, spokojnie. Tym razem to przez to drugie. Jakkolwiek to brzmi, dobrze mi się ciebie słuchało i lubię spędzać z tobą czas. – Dawno nie pozwolił sobie na taką bezpośredniość, ale nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać, tym bardziej po dostaniu najlepszych z możliwych komplementów, jakim było zaufanie.

Znajdowali się na peronie przez planowany kwadrans, a po zobaczeniu w oddali świateł pociągu, rozbłyskających w ciemnościach, pożegnali się ściśnięciem dłoni. W towarzystwie Jisoo czuł się nad wyraz swobodnie, przez moment zapominając nawet o obawach związanych z ewentualną reakcją Soonyounga. Jego spotkanie ze starszym nie było niczym złym, a wyłącznie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że należy się wystrzegać ludzi wokół. Sam nie chciał być zraniony, jednakże perspektywa odrzuconego Soonyounga była jeszcze gorsza. W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, miał wiele wiary w innych ludzi, co ostatecznie mogło go zniszczyć. Oczywiście, nie zamierzał podcinać mu skrzydeł, ale również nie zamierzał patrzeć, jak naraża się na nienawiść ze strony ludzi, w których wierzył najbardziej lub wręcz przeciwnie, ze strony bezimiennych, których nie dostrzegał, a mogli mu wyrządzić wiele krzywdy.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedział na odchodne Jisoo, tuż przed wejściem do pociągu.

Nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, ale on również był przepełniony wdzięcznością.

 

 

 

Jihoon nigdy nie czuł się w czymś dobry. Według filozofii Soonyounga ciężką pracą można było zajść daleko, nawet jeżeli nie miało się do czegoś talentu. I faktycznie to była prawda, jednakże w przypadku Jihoona, który nie wierzył we własne możliwości, odkrycie jakiekolwiek zdolności ocierało się o niemożliwość. Przez całe życie wydawało mu się, że talent dałby mu ogromną motywację do działania; chociaż w międzyczasie nie robił niczego, żeby odnaleźć „to coś”. Zdawać by się mogło, że przy jego znikomym zapale i samoocenie tak pozostanie. Na szczęście pewnego dnia to wszystko się zmieniło, dodając mu tym samym wiary w podjętą przez niego decyzję.

– Już połowa godzin za nami – rzekł instruktor, zaledwie po tym, gdy wyjechali z placu. – Przyznam, że dawno nie miałem tak ogarniętego podopiecznego. Oczywiście, potrzebujesz jeszcze doświadczenia, ale w twoim przypadku te wszystkie godziny to czysta formalność. Na dzień dzisiejszy jestem pewny, że zdasz bez problemu.

– Dziękuję, naprawdę. Cieszę się, że pan tak myśli.

Pierwsza jazda nie zaliczała się do łatwych, ponieważ nie licząc wieku dziecięcego, gdy był wożony przez ojca autem, nigdy nie miał z nimi do czynienia. Po mieście przemieszczał się autobusami, a do rodzinnego miasta pociągiem. Jego matki nie było stać na auto, a w Bucheon, a w ich przypadku było to zbędne, ponieważ opłacenie biletu miesięcznego było znacznie mniejszym wydatkiem, niż opłacenie paliwa i innych kosztów, związanych z utrzymaniem samochodu. Jihoon z początku podchodził do tego wszystkiego sceptycznie, ale szybko wziął się w garść. Prawo jazdy było mu potrzebne do pracy, którą miał podjąć już za cztery miesiące. Nie mógł chować głowy w piasek, tym bardziej, że matka wydała niemal całą wypłatę na opłacenie kursu. Dlatego też nie mógł się poddać, a jak się później okazało wszystkie polecenia instruktora wychodziły mu nad wyraz dobrze. Choć obawiał się krzyku i kąśliwych uwag, ostatecznie otrzymał wyłącznie ważne uwagi, które niemal od razu wprowadzał w życie. Część teoretyczną zdał na maksymalną ilość punktów, a część praktyczna zapowiadało się, że pójdzie mu bez większych problemów. Komplementy instruktora i świadomość, że był w czymś dobry, podnosiły go na duchu i wyparły wszelkie obawy.

– Kiedy dokładnie masz urodziny jeśli można wiedzieć? Bo z tego, co mi się wydaje, to zacząłeś wcześniej, a nie możemy wydać ci dokumentów przed skończeniem osiemnastki.

– Wiem, ale w grudniu chciałbym wstrzymać jazdy. Jadę do rodziny, ale już od stycznia mogę na spokojnie wrócić. A urodziny mam na początku lutego, więc przez miesiąc chyba powinniśmy skończyć, prawda?

– Zdążymy. O to się nie martw.

– To dobrze. – Jihoon odetchnął z ulgą. Zależało mu na tym, żeby wszystko przebiegło sprawnie, bez zbędnych dłużyzn. Starał się nie koncentrować na gorzkiej stronie dorosłości. – A czy dzisiaj też moglibyśmy zabrać mojego kolegę?

– Jasne. Jeżeli nikt z nami nie jeździ, to nie musisz o to pytać. Tym bardziej, że zmieścimy się w godzinach. – Mężczyzna dostrzegł, że młodszy nie był do tego w pełni przekonany, dlatego podał jeszcze jeden argument. – Poza tym, jesteś ostatni i zawożę wszystkich prosto pod dom, więc to naprawdę żaden problem.

Z doświadczenia Jihoona instruktor był uprzejmym i rozmownym mężczyzną przed pięćdziesiątką, chociaż z opowieści Changkyuna, nie był taki dla każdego. Przed wykładami można było usłyszeć przeróżne wulgaryzmy pod adresem mężczyzny, ponieważ gdy puszczały mu nerwy, stawał się nieobliczalny. Jeżeli ktoś kompletnie nie radził sobie z prowadzeniem, nie omieszkał pokazać swojej złości, tym bardziej w przypadku męskiej części zdających. W każdym razie, problem ten nie dotyczył Jihoona, przez co mógł być spokojny.

Odkąd zaczął jeździć, poznał wiele miejsc, do których chciał zabrać Soonyounga. Obrzeża Bucheon były ciekawsze, niż wydawało mu się dotychczas, dlatego wracając do centrum miasta nie był, aż tak szczęśliwy. Przemierzanie nieznanych ścieżek zaliczało się do większych atrakcji, aniżeli stanie w światłach i znajdowanie się pomiędzy chmarą innych samochodów, które naciskały na niego, żeby jechał szybciej. Tabliczka głosząca, że był początkującym kierowcą, na nic się nie zdawała. Jednakże po zaparkowaniu we wcześniej umówionym miejscu i zobaczeniu w bocznych lusterkach, zbliżającego się Chana, jego humor od razu się poprawił. Nie widzieli się od dobrych dwóch tygodni, więc to było naturalne, że się za nim stęsknił.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się Chan, tuż po zajęciu tylnego miejsca. Wciąż był ubrany w mundurek, a obok siebie położył plecak. – Cześć, Jihoon. Wow, nieźle wyglądasz za kierownicą.

– No cześć, ale nie przesadzaj. Już raz mnie widziałeś. – Mógł pozwolić sobie na zwyczajny ton, bo przy instruktorze nie czuł się spięty. W tym samym czasie obserwował, co działo się na drodze i bez większych problemów, powtórnie włączył się do ruchu. – I dzięki, że znalazłeś dla mnie chwilę.

Tak naprawdę Chan dopiero co wrócił ze szkoły przygotowawczej, ale pomimo późnej godziny, po zeszłotygodniowym, napiętym grafiku, w ten piątek udało mu się wyrwać. W końcu mógł odetchnąć.

– Żaden problem. – Machnął ręką, po czym zwrócił się do mężczyzny. –  Niech będzie pan ze mną szczery. Jak mu idzie? Bo on, jak zwykle, nic mi nie mówi.

– Już od początku zauważyłem, że Jihoon jest zbyt skromny. Ale skoro się nie chwalił, to zrobię to za niego. Od kilku lat nie trafiła mi się tak dobrze jeżdżąca osoba.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że sobie poradzi, ale żeby aż tak. – Chan pokiwał głową w akcie zachwytu, wręcz z dozą dumy. Z jednej strony było to pocieszające, a z drugiej nieco krępujące. Jednakże po chwili wydał usta, nie mogąc powstrzymać naturalnego dla niego droczenia się. – Ale jesteś okropny, skoro mi nie powiedziałeś.

– Usłyszałeś wystarczająco. Poza tym, dopóki nie będę miał prawa jazdy, to tak naprawdę nie ma czym się chwalić.

Chociaż w głębi duszy Jihoon chciał powiedzieć wszystkim, że czuł się dobrze i pewnie za kierownicą, ostatecznie nie potrafił powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie chciał zapeszać, a tym bardziej nie zamierzał mówić wielkich słów pod swoim adresem. Nieważne jak bardzo chciał przekonać samego siebie, że mówienie o sobie w dobry sposób nie było złe, nie widział siebie w dobrym świetle. A skoro w jego oczach nie był godny dobrego słowa pod względem zachwalania umiejętności, to tym bardziej nie byłoby w porządku, gdyby kłamał i mówił o tym, w czym jest dobry. Sama świadomość pewnych rzeczy była wystarczająca.

Przez kolejne pół godziny instruktor głównie rozmawiał z Chanem, co jakiś czas dając niewielkie uwagi Jihoonowi. Bardzo mu to odpowiadało, ponieważ dzięki temu jego przyjaciel nie nudził się, instruktor również nie musiał być przez niego zagadywany, a on mógł w pełni skoncentrować się na drodze i skorygowaniu wszelkich błędów. Nie miał powodów do stresowania się, dlatego kolejne pół godziny minęło mu niezwykle szybko, a nim zdążył się zorientować, siedział już na miejscu pasażera i wraz z Chanem zostali odwiezieni na ich osiedle.

– Fajny ten twój instruktor. Można z nim pogadać i się pośmiać. – Dostrzeżenie twarzy młodszego było trudne, ponieważ po dwudziestej było już ciemno, a ich okolica nie była, aż tak dobrze oświetlona. – Pewnie nas nie słuchałeś, ale pytał kiedy się do niego zapiszę.

– Oj, u ciebie jeszcze trochę czasu. – Chan na to wyłącznie mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i zrobił oburzoną minę, chociaż nie miał mu tego za złe. – Ale powiem ci, że też go lubię. Podobno czasami jest straszny, ale na mnie jeszcze nie wydarł się ani razu. Ej, ale czemu myślisz, że was nie słuchałem?

– Bo tak było. Widziałem twoją minę. A czemu ty stwierdziłeś, że dla mnie jeszcze jest dużo czasu? Najwyraźniej wyglądam dojrzale. – Aby to podkreślić zmierzwił włosy, co tak naprawdę nie wyglądało ani trochę dorośle, ale jak zwykle sprawiło, że Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Mama wyjątkowo została na nockę, więc będziemy sami – oznajmił, od razu po tym, gdy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu.

– Czyli będziemy sami, w dwójkę, bez nadzoru nikogo? – zażartował, unosząc sugestywnie brwi, na co Jihoon nie odpowiedział, po prostu włączając wodę na herbatę i przygotowując kolację. – Właściwie to chciałbym o czymś porozmawiać.

– Wiesz, że ze mną możesz o wszystkim.

– Wiem. Ty nigdy mnie nie wyśmiejesz, ani nic w tym stylu, tylko to trochę… wstydliwe.

Siedzieli przy stoliku, a pomiędzy nimi znajdowały się przeróżne potrawy. Jednakże wraz z usłyszeniem tych słów, oboje odłożyli pałeczki na bok i spojrzeli po sobie. Chan przez dłuższy moment milczał, co zdecydowanie nie było do niego podobne, a Jihoon nie odzywał się, nie chcąc na niego naciskać. Mógł wyłącznie domyślać się o co chodziło, ale dopóki młodszy nie powiedział nic, wolał nie rozpoczynać tego tematu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jak ciężko było o tym mówić. Tym bardziej jeżeli nigdy wcześniej się go nie podejmowało.

– Zastanawiam się kiedy ty i Yerin, no wiesz. – Chan wypuścił powietrze z płuc, z początku nie czując się komfortowo z bezpośrednim nazwaniem rzeczy. Przypuszczenia Jihoona się sprawdziły. – Gdy przespaliście się, mówiłeś jakby to było nic takiego. I ostatnio tak się zastanawiałem kiedy będzie na to dobry czas, bo, sam nie wiem.

– To nie jest „nic takiego” – zaprzeczył, samemu przez chwilę milknąc. Dla niego seks również był pewnym tabu. – Wtedy chciałem dobrze wypaść w twoich oczach, ale tak naprawdę to ważny moment. I stresujący. Uwierz mi.

– Czyli jeśli boję się, to nie jestem mięczakiem? Bo gdy tylko myślę o tym, że Suhyun byłaby, no wiesz, niezadowolona, to zaczynam wątpić w to wszystko.

– Strach jest normalny. No i jeśli nie czujesz, że to „ten moment” to nie ma, co robić czegoś na siłę. Bo potem będziesz tego żałował. – Jihoon splótł palce, nieco nerwowo nimi poruszając. Jak było w jego przypadku? – Nie popełniaj tego samego błędu, co ja.

– Czyli z Yerin nie czułeś się dobrze?

– Na początku może i tak. Wydawało mi się, że jestem do tego zdolny. Ale potem trochę zwątpiłem w siebie i dlatego wszystko się spaprało. – Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się niedobrze; chwile gdy bał się, że był dla niej niewystarczający nie należało do przyjemnych. Przeszły go dreszcze. – Nie chcę cię straszyć, ale właśnie przez to, że zrobiłem to za wcześnie, do dzisiaj mam pewien opór.

– Czyli ty i Soonyoung jeszcze…

– Zwariowałeś? Jesteśmy razem od ile, półtora miesiąca? Nie ma, co się spieszyć.

– A ja sam nie wiem. Jestem z Suhyun od czterech miesięcy i nie wiem na ile powinienem sobie pozwolić. Nie chcę wyjść na jakiegoś nachalnego, ale nie potrafię przestać myśleć o niej w taki sposób.

Pomiędzy nimi zawieszona była nieco niezręczna atmosfera, ale wraz z kolejnymi wymianami zdań, oboje czuli się bardziej swobodnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie dyskutowali od serca na temat seksu, zazwyczaj odkładając ten temat na bok lub podchodząc do niego bardzo powierzchownie. Jednakże wymiana doświadczeń i spostrzeżeń zawsze poszerzało horyzont myślowy.

– Mam to samo z Soonyoungiem. Też myślę o nim pod tym kątem, ale wiem, że na razie lepiej się nacieszyć sobą, a no wiesz, seks przyjdzie z czasem.

– Czyli na razie powinienem przestać o tym myśleć?

– Powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. – Chan zamarł, co spotęgowało przeczucie, że dotychczas omijał to zagadnienie szerokim łukiem. – Pamiętam, że przy Yerim też było mi o tym dziwnie rozmawiać, ale uwierz, tak będzie lepiej. Ja niestety nie powiem ci, co siedzi w jej głowie.

– Szkoda. O ile by to było wtedy łatwiejsze… – Oparł się brodą o stolik, z cichym świstem wypuszczając powietrze. Wyglądał na nieco zagubionego, a Jihoon głowił się nad tym, co mądrego mógłby mu doradzić. Chciał mu pomóc, ale sam nie miał dużego doświadczenia. Nie wspominając o tym, że nawet gdyby je miał, z trudnością by się nim podzielił. – Ale okej. Porozmawiam się z nią. Bo skoro ja o tym myślę, to ona chyba też powinna.

– Jeśli bierze wasz związek na poważnie, to pewnego dnia na pewno chciałabym iść z tobą do łóżka.

– Skoro tak mówisz. Jesteś starszy, więc musisz mieć rację. – Wiek niekoniecznie musiał mieć odbicie w rzeczywistości, ale Jihoon nie spierał się z nim, dopóki wierzył, że jego rada była słuszna. – A ty rozmawiałeś o tym z Soonyoungiem?

– Nie. Jak mówiłem jest na to za wcześnie. Poza tym, to wszystko jest skomplikowane.

– Dlaczego? Nie mówię, że musicie się przespać po takim krótkim czasie, ale jesteście starsi. Ty już nie jesteś prawiczkiem, a Soonyoung tyle na ciebie czekał, że pewnie nie może się doczekać.

– W twoich ustach to wszystko brzmi tak prosto, a wiesz, że tak nie jest. – Po usłyszeniu historii Jisoo, odbierał ich związek w całkowicie innym świetle, a wyostrzona ostrożność powstała samoistnie. – Jesteśmy facetami. Nie wiem, jak to jest być z facetem, bo, cholera, to jest inaczej.

– Przynajmniej nie musisz znowu martwić się o to, że zostaniesz ojcem – wypalił, starając się rozluźnić atmosferę; oczywiście z marnym skutkiem.

– Twoje żarty w niczym nie pomagają. – Wrócił do jedzenia posiłku, ponieważ w tym momencie tylko na tyle mógł się zdobyć. Chan podążył jego śladami, pałaszując wielką porcję, co było najlepszym rozwiązaniem na chwilową ciszę. – Po prostu czuję się głupio, gdy rozmawiamy o seksie.

– Ja też się wstydzę, ale skoro nie pogadamy o tym ze sobą, to z kim innym? Z rodzicami byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Starsi bracia są daleko. A nie mam nikogo innego, komu ufam w takim stopniu, jak tobie.

– I ty tu mówisz, że starsi mają rację? – Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Cieszył się, że miał przy sobie przyjaciela, z którym mógł porozmawiać o wszystkim. – Też ci ufam, dlatego powiem to. Po związku z Yerim, nie wiem czy potrafiłbym znowu się z kimś kochać. A prócz tego… Boję się, że ktoś odkryje to, co łączy mnie z Soonyoungiem. Nie chcę mieć plakietki „pedała”.

– Za dużo martwisz się opinią innych osób. Kogo to obchodzi? Nawet jeżeli tak by się stało, to co z tego? Za trzy miesiące kończysz szkołę i nigdy więcej nie spotkasz tych ludzi. Soonyoung cię kocha, mama cię akceptuje, ja ciebie akceptuję. Znajomi z drużyny nie mają z tym problemu. Więc…

– Nie wiesz, jak zachowałbyś się w mojej sytuacji. Jestem szczęśliwy, że mam po swojej stronie właśnie ciebie, ale nie wszyscy tak to widzą. I niestety nie jestem taki, jak ty. Nie potrafię przestać myśleć o tym, co inni mówią. Nie chcę znowu być na uboczu, jak przez całe życie.

Spojrzenie Chana w jednym momencie przepełniło się przeraźliwym żalem, którego Jihoon nie chciał dostrzec. W tym momencie przypomniał sobie, czym była litość i dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidził tego uczucia. W złym okresie życia jego matka spoglądała na niego w takim sposób; przez co między innymi czuł do niej ogromną niechęć. Podczas rozmów z dziadkami czy niechcianych rozmów telefonicznych, gdy był poruszany temat ojca, również był obdarzany parszywym współczuciem. I właśnie dlatego przez niemal siedemnaście lat, wydawało mu się, że wszyscy się nad tymi litowali. Słaby, zagubiony Jihoon, który nie potrafił stanąć na własne nogi. Żałosny i beznadziejny. Nie nadający się do niczego innego, jak byciem obiektów kpin czy ponurych osądów. Podatność na chociażby zwykłe spojrzenia, doprowadziły go do momentu, gdy nie potrafił uwierzyć w miłość czy przyjaźń. Przyczyną tego nie były owe spojrzenia, tylko jego ówczesne podejście, które gdyby nie interwencja z zewnątrz, mogące zniszczyć go bezpowrotnie.

– Nie patrz na mnie w taki sposób.

– W jaki? – Chan zmarszczył brwi, z pewnością nie będąc świadom tego, co zrobił zaledwie chwilę temu. Jihoon wówczas poczuł się tak samo, jak Jisoo przed kilkoma dniami.

– Z litością. Nienawidzę tego. Poza tym to paskudne deja vu. W przeszłości patrzyłeś na mnie w ten sam sposób.

– Niby kiedy?

Faktycznie te czasy były odległe, jednakże w dalszym ciągu miał ich smak na języku. Możliwe, że z zewnątrz jego problemu nie były, aż tak widoczne, a przynajmniej nie z perspektywy Chana; bo w oczach matki Jihoona i jego własnych, rzeczy znajdujące się wokół niego uległy zmianie. Zarówno światopogląd, jak i kłopoty, z którymi się mierzył. Wszystko było inne. Kompletnie inne. Aczkolwiek dopóki pewne fakty na jego temat były niewyjawione, nie mógł dziwić się, że bliscy nie dostrzegali zniknięcia pewnych, niepokojących zachowań.

– Gdy jeszcze spotykaliśmy się tylko po treningach albo jeszcze wcześniej. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że strasznie cię zamęczam. – Jihoon nigdy wcześniej nie wspominał mu o tym, dlatego Chan przed dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, milcząc. Najwyraźniej dzisiaj nadszedł dzień szczerości i niewygodnych tematów. – Wiem, że tak nie było, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, ale już taki jestem. Przejmuję się opinią innych.

– Ale w ten sposób będziesz się unieszczęśliwiał. A wracając do tamtego, naprawdę lubiłem z tobą wychodzić. Tylko zauważyłem, że jesteś nieśmiały, nigdy nie mówiłeś o żadnych kolegach, ani koleżankach, dlatego chciałem, żebyś się rozerwał. I przy okazji to był pretekst, żeby cię bliżej poznać.

– Kiedyś o tym mówiłeś i niby wiem, że mówisz prawdę, ale sam nie wiem. – Mocniej zacisnął palce na pałeczkach, czując się trochę niekomfortowo. – Czemu lubiłeś ze mną spędzać czas? Przecież nie odzywałem się i miałeś masę znajomych. Imprezowałeś ze starszymi, to na pewno było ciekawsze, niż siedzenie ze mną.

– Pamiętasz ten incydent z mefą? Gdy, no wiesz, musiałeś mnie ogarnąć. – Jihoon kiwnął głową; tego nie dało się zapomnieć. – Wtedy faktycznie to wszystko mnie jarało. Udało mi się wkręcić do ekipy Jaebuma. Kolegowałem się z ludźmi z liceum i to było „coś”. Rodzice zawsze chcieli, żebym był najlepszy, a dzięki temu mogłem odreagować. Ale w pewnym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że to jest głupie. Że nie mogę wiecznie wykorzystywać ciebie i twojej uległości.

Chan przez cały ten czas jadł, starając się, żeby ich rozmowa brzmiała przyziemnie; mimo że była podszyta pewną podniosłością. Dobroć Jihoona była wykorzystywana, ale po tym czasie przestało mieć to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, skoro młodszy przeprosił, a wtedy sprawy miały się całkowicie inaczej.

– Lubiłem spędzać z tobą czas, bo jako jedyny mnie słuchałeś. Byłeś fajnym hyungiem, który jako jedyny nie kazał mi się przymknąć i nie zwracał się do mnie per dzieciak. Serio to doceniałem. A co mi dały tamte znajomości? Nic. Teraz się z nimi nawet kontaktuję, a nie licząc Suhyun, zostałeś mi tylko ty. Dlatego uwierz mi, że od początku zależało mi na naszej przyjaźni. Chciałem, żebyś stał się moim przyjacielem, serio. – Z ust Chana wydobył się przerażający dźwięk, coś w rodzaju pisku. W tym samym czasie zmarszczył się, jakby zjadł cytrynę. – Zazwyczaj potrafię ci słodzić, ale to było, boże, gorsze. Sto razy. To było równie zawstydzające wyznanie, jak te wcześniejsze. I błagam, nie każ mi się powtarzać.

– Po tym wyznaniu jestem pewny, że mówisz prawdę. Czyli okej, wierzę ci, że to wszystko nie było z litości i mogę być spokojny.

– Weź, Jihoon. To nie było żadne wyznanie miłosne. Spadaj. Bo naskarżę się Soonyoungowi. – Chan znowu starał się zażartować, co prawdopodobnie było zwiastunem kolejnej dawki skrępowania. – Dzisiaj idziemy na całość?

– Jeśli chodzi ci o wieczór szczerości to tak. – O dziwo podłapał humor młodszego, zdobywając się nawet na sugestywne uniesienie brwi. Chociaż w gruncie rzeczy było to reakcją obronną przed ewentualnymi, stresującymi odpowiedzi.

– Ha. Ha. Bardzo zabawne. Po prostu boki zgrywać. – Wystawił mu język, pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów przewracając oczy; zazwyczaj było to rolą starszego. – A jeśli chodzi o to, co chciałem powiedzieć to… Powiem prosto z mostu. Od początku domyślałem się, że nie jest z tobą dobrze. Po krótkiej rozmowie nie dało się tego nie wyczuć.

– Co proszę?

– Domyślałem się, że nie jest z tobą dobrze – powtórzył, a Jihoon nie czuł żadnych negatywnych emocji. To go zaskoczyło. –  Byłeś nieobecny, trzęsłeś się. Raz miałeś atak paniki. Udawałem, że nie wiem, co się stało, ale nawet pod wpływem wiedziałem, że to nie był zwykły stres. Poza tym kiedyś widziałem, że bierzesz jakieś leki. A na odpowiedzi dlaczego nie możesz pić, zawsze znalazłeś jakieś wymówki. Może i miałem trzynaście lat, ale nie byłem głupi. Ale to mi nie przeszkadzało, a że nie chciałem niczego psuć, to wolałem nie rozpoczynać tego tematu. Jeśli nie chciałeś do tego powracać, to przepraszam, ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, że nieważne, co się będzie z tobą działo, zawsze będę przy twoim boku. I będę starał zrobić wszystko, żeby ci pomóc.

– Dziękuję. – Jihoon rzadko kiedy zdobywał się na takie gesty, ale pogłaskał młodszego po głowie, w geście podzięki. Gdyby miał młodszego brata, na pewno tak okazywałby swoją wdzięczność. – Cieszę się, że wtedy tego nie wywlekałeś. Ale po takim czasie należą ci się wyjaśnienia. Też postaram się powiedzieć to prosto z mostu… Bałem się ludzi i nie chciało mi się żyć, ale już jest lepiej. Nie biorę leków, a dzięki wam czuję się, jak inny człowiek.

– Nie jesteś na mnie zły?

– Zawsze chciałem ci o tym powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałem, jak się za to zabrać. Dlatego czuję pewną ulgę, że się domyśliłeś. Tylko teraz został mi Soonyoung i to już nie będzie takie łatwe.

– Na pewno sobie poradzisz. – Tym razem to młodszy wytarmosił jego włosy, wyszczerzając zęby w trumfie, ponieważ Jihoonowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak zgodzenie się na to. – To co? Ze stołu wszystko zniknęło, to zmywamy naczynia i pójdziemy pograć na playstation?

Brak subtelności ze strona Chana był w pewien sposób rozbrajający. Choć dla niektórych mogło to być to przejawem ogromnego nietaktu, Jihoonowi to nie przeszkadzało. Tak wiele informacji na raz mogło wyłącznie wprowadzić zbyt wiele dramatyzmu, z którym żaden z nich nie chciał się zmierzać. Chwilę po tym mierzyli się w meczu piłki nożnej, w międzyczasie komentując poczynania obu drużyn. Wszystko było na właściwym miejscu; Chan wiedział o jego przeszłości, a Jihoon nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ponieważ to był jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Ciężkie tematy, jak wiadomo nie były łatwe, ale tuż po nich nic się nie zmieniało. Wciąż byli tymi samymi ludźmi, tylko z pełną świadomością o problemach drugiej strony. Ale w tym momencie życia Jihoona nie było to obciążające, tylko na swój sposób kojące.

 

 

 

Soboty może i nie były surowo wytyczonym dniem, podczas których się spotykali, ale ostatecznie właśnie w te dni odbywały się ich wspólne spotkania. Oczywiście, podczas dni szkolnych również się spotykali, ale to nie było to samo. Soonyoung miał wiele obowiązków, a Jihoon pomimo dużej ilości wolnego czasu również miał jakieś tam zajęcia. Dlatego też sobotnie dni były całkowicie inne; mogli od rana do nocy zwyczajnie leżeć w łóżku i rozmawiać, oglądać filmy czy też wybrać się na spacer. Mieli dla siebie wiele godzin, z których starali się korzystać, jak najlepiej. Tym razem spędzili je u Jihoona, jak zwykle wylegując się na łóżku, przykryci cienkim kocem. Jako że mieszkanie nie należało do największych, za drzwiami dało się usłyszeć skwierczenie z patelni i ciche przyśpiewki kobiety, w akompaniamencie piosenek z radia.

– Stresuję się – wyznał Soonyoung, kompletnie na takiego nie wyglądając. Jihoon był oparty o poduszki, a on leżał w jego ramionach, lekko wydymając policzki. Wyjątkowo miał założone okrągłe okulary, przez co wyglądał nie męsko, acz chłopięco. – Znam twoją mamę, ale dzisiaj będzie inaczej. To w końcu oficjalny obiad. To nawet brzmi przerażająco.

– Obiecuję ci, że cię nie zje. Będzie dobrze.

– Wiem, że będzie dobrze, ale i tak się stresuję. – Odchylił głowę do tyłu, w ten sposób spoglądając na niego w dziwacznej pozycji. Jihoon ucałował go w skroń, chcąc go tym samym podnieść na duchu; a także zwyczajnie cieszyć się jego bliskością. – Oj, nie wiem czy to da mi wystarczająco dużo wiary.

– No wiesz co. Nie marudź – powiedział z udawanym wyrzutem, wbrew temu powtórnie go całując, tym razem w wargi. Jako że nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja, okulary Soonyounga lekko zsunęły mu się z nosa. – Mówiłem ci, że ci w nich do twarzy?

– Z tego co pamiętam raz. Wspomniałeś też, że jestem uroczy czy coś w tym stylu.

– Czyli usłyszałeś. To znaczy wiedziałem, że usłyszałeś, ale wolałem udawać, że niczego takiego nie powiedziałem. – W porównaniu do tamtego czasu, teraz nie musiał się powstrzymywać. Nieważne jak długo się przed tym wzbraniał, prawienie komplementów i mówienie czułych słów, zaliczało się do przyjemnych. – A mówiłem, że dzisiaj wyglądasz prześlicznie?

– Nie przypominam sobie. A mógłbyś to powtórzyć? Co jest we mnie takiego cudownego?

– Jeśli będziesz tak się ze mną droczył, to już nic więcej nie powiem. – Tym razem to Soonyoung go pocałował, a powstrzymanie uśmiechu było niemożliwe. Nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy, jak teraz; mogąc całować się bez przerwy i śmiać się z małych rzeczy. – No dobra. Poddaję się. Lubię cię w tych okularach, pasują ci. I w roztrzepanych włosach. I w mojej koszulce.

– Też lubię twoje koszulki. Mógłbym chodzić w nich cały czas, ale trochę jest mi ich szkoda. Przypominają mi o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu u ciebie. Kiedy to minęło?

Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, które zostało zwieńczone głosem kobiety:

– Już wszystko gotowe. Możecie przyjść.

Matka Jihoona rzadko kiedy wchodziła do jego pokoju, co możliwe, że było jakimś przyzwyczajeniem z dawnych czasów, gdy można było powiedzieć, że miała niepisany zakaz wstępu. Ale również nie chcąc im przeszkadzać; oczywiście oboje byli jej za to wdzięczni. W przeciwieństwie do mieszkania Soonyounga, w którym znajdowała się jego ciekawska, młodsza siostra i matka. Mikyung niejednokrotnie wparowywała do pokoju, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, a jego matka pomimo wieku, nie miała nawyku pukania, dlatego woleli ograniczyć okazywanie jakichkolwiek czułości. O ile dla Jihoona było to wygodne, tak Soonyoung skarżył się na to, w pewnym stopniu czując się źle przez to, że u niego należało się ograniczać. Na szczęście w mieszkaniu Jihoona mieli pełną swobodę, a dzięki tolerancji kobiety nie musieli obawiać się, że widok ich krótkiego pocałunku czy miłosnego objęcia, obrzydzi ją.

– Upiekłam chleb z mango, ale to na potem – oznajmiła, wyjmując z pieca pieczywo, a po chwili dosiadła się do pozostałej dwójki. Starała się powstrzymać podekscytowanie, jednakże z marnym skutkiem. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam smakowało.

– Na pewno. I dziękuję bardzo za chleb. Pamiętała pani, co lubię. – Soonyoung miał naturalny ton i uśmiechał się szeroko, jednakże Jihoon wiedział, że był zestresowany, dlatego postanowił, że również będzie zawierał głos, zamiast pozostawiać to wyłącznie chłopakowi. Dzięki temu mógł go wesprzeć. – Cieszę się, że zaprosiła mnie pani na obiad.

– To nic takiego, naprawdę. I to ja się cieszę, że przyszedłeś, bo już dawno chciałam cię poznać. Trochę już rozmawialiśmy, ale nie mieliśmy okazji, gdy już zaczęliście być razem.

– Mama wierciła mi dziurę w brzuchu, żebym w końcu cię przyprowadził.

– Dziwisz mi się? Przecież to bardzo ważne. Chcę być w dobrych relacjach z chłopakiem mojego syna. – Mówiła to z taką szczerością, że wszystko nagle zdawało się proste; wszystkie złe myśli odchodziły daleko. – Poza tym od początku wam kibicowałam. Już dawno przeczuwałam, że coś się między wami kroi, ale gdy upiekł ci te ciasteczka…

– Mamo, nie mówmy o tym – przerwał jej, nie wiedząc czemu, pesząc się. Nie lubił słyszeć, gdy ktoś o nim rozmawia, w szczególności w jego obecności. – Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym, jak nie wiem, pogodzie.

– O pogodzie nie ma, co rozmawiać, bo jest brzydka. Od rana pada, jest zimno. Po prostu szkoda gadać. No ale dobrze, skoro nie mam poruszać takich tematów, to niech będzie jakiś neutralny. Możemy porozmawiać o świętach. W końcu jest grudzień i to już za dwa tygodnie.

– Jihoon wspominał, że jedzie razem z panią do rodzinnych stron.

– Ah, racja. W zeszłym roku nie udało nam się spędzić świąt z rodziną, dlatego w tym roku musimy się tam wybrać. A wy zostajecie w Bucheon czy też gdzieś wyjeżdżacie?

– Zostajemy. Najbliższa rodzina jest stąd, więc nie musimy nigdzie wyjeżdżać. Spędzamy je z dziadkami z obu stron i rodzeństwem rodziców wraz z rodzinami. Prawie dwadzieścia osób, więc jest dość wesoło.

– Pewnie będziecie za sobą tęsknić, ale spokojnie, będziemy tam tylko trzy dni. Muszę wrócić do pracy, bo trudno dostać wolne, w szczególności podczas świąt.

– Mama jest nauczycielką, więc ma sporo wolnego, ale tata ma dokładnie ten sam problem, co pani. Wyjechał na czteromiesięczną delegację do Sapporo i właśnie wraca na Wigilię. A potem znowu musi wyjechać, ale na szczęście już tylko na dwa tygodnie i to już koniec. – Spojrzał na niego, jakby nie był pewny czy powinien poruszyć kolejny temat. Wziął kilka łyków napoju, z pewnością w międzyczasie kalkulując na ile mógł sobie pozwolić. – Swoją drogą, w Wigilię powiem rodzicom o Jihoonie.

– Myślisz, że jak to przyjmą?

– Mam nadzieję, że tak jak pani. – Jihoon również miał taką nadzieję. – Ale na pewno będzie dobrze. Co prawda wcześniej nie mówiłem im, że jestem gejem, ale to w końcu moi rodzice, zaakceptują mnie. Zawsze mnie wspierali.

– Skoro twoi rodzice cię wspierają, to tym razem też taki musi być. A właściwie, jak sądzisz Jihoonie, czy dziadkowie powinni wiedzieć, czy lepiej to przemilczeć?

– Nie myślałem o tym jeszcze. Wszystko okaże się, gdy już tam będziemy. – Wolał nie zadręczać się takimi myślami, tym bardziej, że kompletnie nie wiedział, jak powinien postąpić. – Ale myślę, że na razie tego nie zrobię. Nie chcę tworzyć niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Tym bardziej, że są starej daty. A prócz tego, nie widziałem ich od dwóch lat, więc chciałbym, żeby to wszystko przebiegło na spokojnie.

Przez kolejne dwie czy trzy godziny dyskutowali na przeróżne tematy. O drużynie Soonyounga, jego planach na przyszłość, a w zamian kobieta opowiedziała kilka historii ze swojego życia. Jihoon nie udzielał się zbyt wiele, ale wraz z kolejnymi minutami dostrzegał, że spięcie chłopaka znacznie opadło. Wszystkie porcje jedzenia niemal zniknęły ze stołu, tym samym zapychając całą trójkę.

– Nie przejmujcie się. Zajmę się sprzątaniem, więc możecie już iść do siebie. – Ostatecznie zgodziła się na zebranie przez nich naczyń. – Soonyoung, zostawiłam dla ciebie ręczniki na pralce.

– Dziękuję bardzo. – Chwilę później znajdowali się we wspomnianym pokoju, tym razem zwyczajnie siedząc na łóżku, pod kocem. – Lubię twoją mamę. Już wcześniej ją lubiłem, ale po dzisiejszym przestałem się stresować. Da się z nią pogadać o wszystkim.

– Miło mi to słyszeć, bo faktycznie, jest świetna. Jest jedną z niewielu osób, którą kocham.

Jihoon jeszcze nie wypowiedział tym słów w kierunku Soonyounga. Na szczęście chłopak nigdy nie ponaglał go, ani nie wywierał na nim jakiekolwiek presji. Żaden z nich nie czuł się z tym niewygodnie; bycie razem póki co było wystarczające.

– Moi rodzice też są w porządku. I oczywiście też ich kocham, ale z nimi jest jakoś inaczej.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Szczerze, to sam nie wiem. Zazwyczaj, gdy miałem jakiś problem, to od razu szedłem z nim do Seokmina. Czasami do Wonwoo. Z takich normalnych spraw nigdy nie zwierzałem się rodzicom, a u was widzę, że jest inaczej. I trochę ci tego zazdroszczę.

– Teraz faktycznie dobrze się z nią dogaduję. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Ale to trwa od jakiegoś półtora roku, a wcześniej nie było nawet przeciętnie. Tylko tragicznie. – Jihoon nie wiedział czy to był ten moment, ale wspomnienie o gorszym okresie wyszło dość naturalnie. Bez żadnej poważnej przemowy, poprzedzonej stresem. – Mama się starała do mnie dotrzeć, ale to nie było takie proste.

– Dlaczego? Nigdy nie wspominałeś o tym, żebyś się nie dogadywał z mamą.

– Kiedyś nie byłem tak otwarty, jak teraz. To znaczy wiem, że nadal nie jestem jakiś mocno rozrywkowy, ale jeszcze dwa lata temu byłem bardzo zamknięty w sobie i nie potrafiłem z nią rozmawiać.

– Grunt, że teraz jest dobrze, prawda? Wiem, że łatwo jest mi to mówić, bo mamy kompletnie inne charaktery, ale najważniejsze, że teraz się dogadujecie.

– Właściwie to… Masz rację. Cieszę się, że jest tak, jak jest. Za żadne skarby świata nie chciałbym wrócić do tego, co było kiedyś.

– Bo wtedy nie było mnie, co? – zaśmiał się, w dalszym ciągu nie znając pełnego kontekstu historii. Jihoon w odpowiedzi oparł się o jego ramię, wyłącznie cicho mrucząc na znak zgody. Soonyoung okręcił głowę, żeby ucałować go w skroń. – Wiedziałem, że to o to chodzi.

Wyznanie całej prawdy nie było tak proste, jak mu się to wydawało. I tu nie chodziło o to, że bał się ewentualnego odrzucenia czy niezrozumienia ze strony chłopaka, bo w tej kwestii ufał mu w stu procentach. Jihoon po prostu nie czuł się dobrze z samą myślą, że faktycznie miał problem, z którego nie tylko należało, ale również chciał się zwierzyć. Nieważne, jak bardzo mu się to nie podobało, pewne elementy natręctw czy lęków, wciąż przy nim zostały. Jednakże czując krótkie i słodkie pocałunki Soonyounga, wiedział, że prędzej czy później, nadejdzie taki dzień, gdy prawda wyjdzie na światło dziennie. Tak zwyczajnie.

 

 

 

Podróż do rodzinnego miasta trwała dość długo, ale pomimo niemal czterech godzin jazdy, dopóki miał przy swoim boku kobietę, czuł się swobodnie. Siedzieli obok siebie, więc nie musiał uważać na ewentualne dotknięcie nieznajomego i inne rzeczy, które mogłyby naruszyć przestrzeń osobistą. W każdym razie, to go nie dotyczyło, dlatego podczas gdy matka czytała kobiece magazyny, on założył słuchawki, usiadł wygodnie i mógł bez skrępowania pisać z Soonyoungiem.

 

_Ty: I co tam dzisiaj będziesz robił?_

_Soonyoungie: Dopóki nie będziesz na miejscu, będę z tobą pisał._

_Ty: Spadaj. Chodzi mi o to, co będziesz robił później._

_Soonyoungie: Będę o tobie myślał._

_Ty: …_

_Soonyoungie: No i będę za tobą tęsknił._

_Ty: Nie bądź taki cheesy, bo cię zablokuję._

_Soonyoungie: Czyli nie będziesz za mną tęsknił? TT_

_Ty: Oczywiście, że będę. Chciałbym cię ze sobą zabrać, ale święta są dla rodziny. Dlatego musimy wytrzymać._

_Soonyoungie: Jak wrócisz to nie wypuszczę cię do Nowego Roku._

_Soonyoungie: Albo nawet dłużej._

_Ty: Trzymam cię za słowo._

_Soonyoungie: I jeszcze jedno._

_Soonyoungie: Przygotuj się, to będzie super cheesy._

_Ty: Już się boję? Tylko błagam, obym się nie porzygał._

_Soonyoungie: A więc… Zapnij pasy._

_Soonyoungie: Gdzie mogę kupić mapę do twojego serca?_

_Ty: To nie jest cheesy. To tylko durny tekst na podryw LOL_

_Soonyoungie: Jesteś z kosmosu? Bo wyglądasz nieziemsko._

_Ty: Stop. Kwon Soonyoung, mówię stop._

_Soonyoungie: Dzwonili do mnie z Nieba. Mówili, że im anioł uciekł. Nie martw się, nie powiem gdzie jesteś._

 

W przeciwieństwie do ich rozmów z przeszłości, te były zwyczajnie durne i rozweselające. Dlatego też Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jednakże jego wesołość zmalała od razu po tym, gdy po spojrzeniu w bok, dotarło do niego, że ktoś mu się przygląda z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem, niż on w kierunku ekranu.

– Mamoo… – powiedział przeciągle, po czym automatycznie zablokował telefonu i zdjął słuchawki. A co jeśli widziała te wiadomości? – Nie przyglądaj mi się. Błagam.

– Dlaczego? Miło patrzeć na swoje dziecko, które jest w tak dobrym humorze. Poza tym, spokojnie nie jestem wścibska i nie czytałam, co ci tam napisał. Chociaż sądząc po twojej reakcji to pewnie coś sprośnego.

– Mamo, czasami nie powinnaś mówić takich rzeczy. – Nagle wstąpiło w niego zawstydzenie. Jej bezpośredniość niejednokrotnie wprowadzała go w ten stan. Ściszył głos, nie chcąc aby inni pasażerowie słyszeli ich rozmowę. – Ale nie, nie napisał niczego sprośnego.

– Skoro tak, to nie masz czego się obawiać. – Wbrew jego zamierzeniom, kobieta mówiła tak samo głośno, jak zwykle. – Możesz już założyć słuchawki. Przed nami jeszcze połowa drogi, więc popisz sobie z Soonyoungiem, a ja wracam do mojego pisemka.

 

_Soonyoungie: Już nie będę, skarbie._

_Soonyoungie: Ale tylko po to, żeby mówić ci takie rzeczy prosto w twarz._

_Ty: Odpłacę ci się. Zobaczysz._

_Soonyoungie: W jaki sposób?_

_Ty: Zależy czy chcesz karę czy nagrodę._

_Soonyoungie: To zależy co jest karą, a co nagrodą._

_Ty: Hmm, niech no pomyślę._

_Ty: Zero całowania do odwołania._

_Soonyoungie: No wiesz co. A jaka byłaby nagroda?_

_Ty: Zero kary._

_Soonyoungie: Aha. Skoro tak się bawisz to…_

_Soonyoungie: Masz chłopaka? To najwyższa pora, żebyś poczuł, jak to jest mieć prawdziwego mężczyznę._

_Soonyoungie: Gdyby wystawała ci matka, na pewno byłoby na niej napisane „made in heaven”._

_Ty: STOP_

_Soonyoungie: Czy to niebo się rozstąpiło, czy widzę anioła?_

_Ty: SOONYOUNG STOP_

_Soonyoungie: Ktoś mi powiedział, że uśmiech to pół pocałunku. Uśmiechnij się do mnie dwa razy._

_Ty: Będziesz miał karę._

_Soonyoungie: Dobra. Ale przez to ty też ją będziesz miał._

_Ty: Niby czemu?_

_Soonyoungie: Bo ty też lubisz się całować? A skoro ja będę miał karę, to automatycznie ty też._

_Ty: Ja tam wytrzymam._

_Soonyoungie: Ja też._

_Soonyoungie: Żartujesz prawda?_

_Ty: No wiadomo. Jak tylko wrócę, to wycałuję cię za wszystkie dni. Aż będziesz miał mnie dość._

_Soonyoungie: Takie kary lubię._

 

Ich rozmowa w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach opierała się na droczeniu i przesyłaniu sobie naklejek. Jednakże wraz ze znalezieniem się na przedostatniej stacji, musieli się ze sobą pożegnać. Jako że święta były już jutro, Soonyoung poszedł pomóc rodzinie w domowych porządkach, a Jihoon wspólnie z matką zabrali swojego bagaże i wraz z całą chmarą ludzi, skierowali się do wyjścia. Główny dworzec w został odnowiony, dlatego od razu poczuł, jak długo go tutaj nie było. Dwa lata to szmat czasu. Nie lubił Gwangju, tym bardziej, że nieopodal znajdował się uniwersytet, na którym wykładał jego ojciec. To miasto nie wiązało się z niczym przyjemnym. To tutaj znajdowywał się grób ojca i dziadkowie od jego strony, z którymi nie kontaktował się jeszcze dłużej, niż z tymi od strony matki.

– Jiwoo, Jihoon, jesteśmy tutaj! – zawołała z daleka babcia Jihoona, którą o ile z łatwością można było przeoczyć, tak usłyszenie nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. – Jak, ja się z wami stęskniłam. Jihoon jak wyrosłeś. Toż to dorosły mężczyzna. Lada moment będzie już pełnoletni. A ty Jiwoo, włosy ci urosły. Wyglądasz jak śliczna panna do wzięcia! Dajcie mi się wyściskać.

Kobieta przytuliła ich dwójkę, a nim zdążyli cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, kontynuowała:

– Chodźmy. Dziadek czeka na parkingu, bo wiecie jak ciężko dopchać się przed dworzec. Dlatego pospieszny się, żeby nie czekał, jak ten palec. Bo potem będzie mi marudził, że go zostawiłam.

– Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, mamo – zaśmiała się matka Jihoona, dopiero w tym momencie dostając okazję do wypowiedzenia, choćby kilku słów.

– Jak się jechało?

– Bardzo dobrze. Obyło się bez żadnych opóźnień. Teraz wszystkie pociągi są wygodne i nowoczesne. To już nie to, co dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy gnieździło się w małych przedziałach.

– Witam przybyszy z Bucheon. Jak dobrze was widzieć. – Były to pierwsze słowa, które usłyszeli po wejściu do samochodu. Wbrew wcześniejszemu ostrzeżeniu, mężczyzna nie skarżył się, a za to włączył mu się podobny słowotok, co babci zaledwie kilka minut temu. – No, no. Jihoon, ale się z ciebie zrobił kawał chłopa.

– Faktycznie. Wcześniej było z niego chucherko, a teraz pan. Po prostu dorosły pan. – przytaknęła babcia, najwyraźniej również nie mogąc się na niego napatrzeć. Jihoona o dziwo nie peszyło. – Zaraz będziesz miał osiemnaście lat, a ja pamiętam, że dopiero co uczyłeś się chodzić.

– To były czasy. – Dziadek odpalił silnik, rozejrzał się wokół i ruszył w kierunku miasta. – Za godzinę będziemy w domu i powspominamy sobie to wszystko. Mamy na to całe święta.

 Centrum Gwangju nie różniło się niczym od Bucheon. Te same wysokie, szklane budynki, masa aut, metalowych konstrukcji i brudne powietrze. Jednakże wraz z kolejnymi minutami krajobraz stawał się co raz mniej nowoczesny; można by było rzec, że zbliżający się do natury. Niższe budynki, mniej żelastwa i więcej zieleni. Przytłaczające neony i kolorowe reklamy zostały zastąpione szarawymi krajobrazami, które pomimo swojej barwy, były dla niego piękniejsze. Tak samo, jak betonowa skarpa, na której podczas ciepłych dni mógł siedzieć godzinami. Nie musiał otwierać szyby, żeby wiedzieć, że powietrze również się zmieniło. To z dziecięcych lat było czyste i morskie, bez smogu i betonowej duchoty. Po wjechaniu na ścieżki z rodzinnych stron, wszystko do niego powróciło. Podczas gdy ludzie się zmieniali, wieś pozostała taka sama. Jednakowe dziurawe, wąskie drogi, te same domy jednorodzinne i grudniowa pogoda znacznie cieplejsza, niż w Bucheon.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił dziadek, podczas wyjmowania kluczyka ze stacyjki. – Pewnie jesteście zmęczeni po podróży.

– Nie, jest dobrze. Prawda, mamo?

– Prawda, cała prawda. – Nie musiał jej ujrzeć, żeby domyśleć się, że jego odpowiedź ją ucieszyła. Skoro przyjechali tu na święta, zamierzał zachowywać się normalnie i spędzić z nimi, jak najlepiej ten czas. – Podróż nie była, aż tak męcząca.

– Ale głodni to na pewno jesteście – wtrąciła babcia, od razu po tym, gdy znaleźli się w kuchni. Zbliżało się późno popołudnie, dlatego żadne z nich nie zaprzeczyło, a kobieta zaczęła przyrządzać regionalne danie. – Opowiadaj, Jihoon. Jak tam u ciebie?

– Dobrze. Wszystko układa się po mojej myśli.

– A jak w szkole? Jak po egzaminach? – W przeciwieństwie do ostatniego spotkania, nie odbierał tego, jak wścibskości czy czegoś drażniącego. Konfrontując się z zaciekawieniem w jej głosie, a także tym odznaczającym się na skupionej twarzy dziadka, nie widział problemu w odpowiadaniu na zadane pytania. – Więcej szczegółów. Babcia jest ciekawa, jak sobie radzisz.

– W szkole jest w porządku. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak zdałem, ale to raczej nie jest ważne, bo… Rozglądam się za pracą.

– I zdaje prawo jazdy – wtrąciła się matka, jakby chcąc załagodzić ewentualne obawy ze strony starszych. – Bierze to na poważnie, dlatego nie musicie się martwić. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, a jeśli taki jest jego wybór, to nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak wspieranie go.

– Cała prawda. Poza tym, co ja tam będę się mądrzyć, skoro sama całe życie robiłam na roli. Nie mi oceniać, jaką ścieżkę obierają młodzi.

– Prawo jazdy, jakiś fach i młody na pewno sobie poradzi – dodał mężczyzna, a Jihoonowi spadł kamień z serca. Cieszył się, że okazali mu zrozumienie. – A jak ze znajomymi?

– Też dobrze. Mam grupkę znajomych. Grają w koszykówkę.

– Koszykówkę powiadasz? Brzmi ciekawie. A ty grasz z nimi czy zajmujesz się czymś innym? Pamiętam, że ostatnio, gdy u nas byłeś nie mogłeś oderwać się od książek. I nie mówię, że to coś złego. Czytać też trzeba. – Ostrożność ze strony dziadka wynikała z tego, że jako  z wyjątkiem matki, dostrzegał jego ówczesne wycofanie. W przeciwieństwie do babci, która chociażby w feralne święta, nie siłę starała się włączyć go do rozmowy; tym samym niepotrzebnie go stresując. – Mam na półce kilka ciekawych, które mogłyby ci się spodobać.

– Właściwie, teraz nie mam czasu na czytanie. Nie miałem okazji, żeby wam powiedzieć, ale od prawie dwóch lat chodzę na boks. To nic takiego. Nie chodzę na zawody, ale dzięki temu nie siedzę ciągle w domu. I właśnie tam poznałem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. No i jeszcze trochę biegam, ale zimą sobie odpuściłem.

– Odpuścił sobie tylko dlatego, bo marudziłam mu, że się rozchoruje – uzupełniła jego matka, a Jihoon wyłącznie przewrócił oczami.

– Nie dość, że wydoroślał, to jeszcze zrobił się z niego sportowiec. – Jej zachwyt był zdecydowanie większy, niż być powinien, ale na swój sposób rozmiękczyło mu to serce. Jak mógł ich nie doceniać? Jak mógł nie dzwonić?

 Babcia w dalszym ciągu przygotowywała obiad, jednak pomimo robieniu kilku dań na raz, miała wszystko pod kontrolą. Była zorganizowaną i pracowitą kobietą, która dbała zarówno o siebie, jak i dom. Miała talent do gotowania i niejednokrotnie przygotowywała, prawie że nieodpłatnie, cateringi dla innych mieszkańców wsi. Pomimo niemalże siedemdziesiątki na karku, nigdy nie pozwoliła sobie na ty, aby chodzić w obdartych ubraniach. Była elegancką kobietą, która nie wyobrażała sobie przestać o siebie dbać. Dzisiejszego dnia nie było inaczej; miała na sobie dopasowane ubrania i usta pomalowane na koralowo. Mężczyzna również nie zaliczał się do leniwych. Starał się, aby ogród i gospodarstwo było prowadzone, jak najlepiej. W przeciwieństwie do swojej żony, nie ubierał na co dzień marynarek i spodni w kant, ale zawsze był schludny i gładko ogolony.

Siedząc w jednym pomieszczeniu nie dało przeoczyć, że wszyscy należeli do jednej rodziny. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź była prosta: wzrost. Zarówno jego babcia, jak i matka miały nie więcej jak metr pięćdziesiąt pięć wzrostu. Z dziadkiem było podobnie, ponieważ był gdzieś wzrostu Jihoona. Przynajmniej tutaj nie musiał patrzeć na wszystkich z zadartą głową i wyjątkowo to on górował ponad resztą. W tej kwestii zaprzyjaźnienie się z koszykarzami było swoistą ironią; jednakże w  pewnym sensie pozwoliło mu to na pewną tolerancję swojego defektu. W każdym razie, przy rodzinie nie miał się czego wstydzić i to było najważniejsze.

– Zrobiłam wasze ulubione dania.

– Mamo, ty zawsze wiesz, jak nas rozpieścić – oznajmiła kobieta, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. – Przez żołądek do serca, co?

– Oj, żebyś wiedziała, córciu. Właśnie tak to się zaczęło – zaśmiał się dziadek, na co babcia wyłącznie machnęła dłonią. Nawet jeżeli nie zawsze na to wyglądało, ich szczera miłość była przyczyną, dzięki której mogli sobie pozwolić na małe uszczypliwości. To właśnie one pokazywały, jak swobodnie i dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. To przypomniało mu o Soonyoungu. – Gdy byliśmy w szkole babcia zaczęła mi przynosić drugie śniadania. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, ale…

– Stary pryku, opowiadałeś to milion razy – wtrąciła, po czym z przyzwyczajenia nałożyła mężczyźnie dodatkową porcję kimchi. – Nie zanudzaj ich tymi opowieściami.

– To nie jest zanudzanie, naprawdę. Z chęcią znowu posłucham, jak się poznaliście.

– No widzisz, stara babciu. Młody chce mnie posłuchać. – Kobieta wyłącznie mruknęła coś pod nosem, ale gdzieś w kąciku ust dało się dostrzec niewielki uśmiech. Ona również lubiła tę historię. – Zacznijmy od tego, że babcia w tamtym czasie nie potrafiła gotować.

 

Powrót do swojego pokoju z dzieciństwa przywrócił wszystkie wspomnienia. Babcia miała zbyt wielki sentyment, aby cokolwiek zmieniać, dlatego wszystko pozostało w nienaruszonym stanie. To samo łóżko, które o ile w wieku sześciu lat było dla niego ogromne, teraz było trochę przykrótkie. Zbliżała się dwudziesta trzecia, a po przegadaniu całego popołudnia i wieczora, wszyscy poszli spać. Był zmęczony, ale sentymentalizm wziął nad nim górę. Patrząc na te wszystkie gwiazdy, całkowicie odmienne od tych w mieście, zaczął rozważać wszystkie scenariusze. Co by było, gdyby wspólnie z matką nie wyprowadzili się do Bucheon? Co by było, gdyby w dalszym ciągu był z Yerim? Co by było, gdyby nie poznał Soonyounga? Czy w dalszym ciągu byłoby z nim tak źle, jak jeszcze do niedawna? Co by było, gdyby matka nie zareagowała w czas? Czy wciąż byłby zamknięty w czterech ścianach i zaznałby smaku szczęścia? Co by było… Dźwięk wiadomości.

 

_Soonyoungie: Śpisz?_

_Ty: Nie mogę usnąć._

_Soonyoungie: Mogę zadzwonić?_

_Ty: Możesz._

_Ty: Tylko będę musiał rozmawiać cicho, żeby nikogo nie obudzić._

 

Nim zdążył wysłać drugą wiadomość, zobaczył na ekranie połączenie przychodzące.

 

– Szybciej się nie dało? – zaśmiał się Jihoon, starając się być jak najciszej.

– Oczywiście, że się dało, skarbie. I jak tam u dziadków?

– Dobrze, zadziwiająco dobrze. Ale stęskniłem się za tobą. – Nie chciał zatrzymywać w sobie żadnych słów. Wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo, wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było, gdyby byli tutaj razem. Z głosem Soonyounga w słuchawce, to wszystko zdawało się jeszcze bardziej realne. – Pojutrze wracamy, ale sam nie wiem. Święta to czas dla najbliższych, dlatego chciałbym, żebyś był obok.

– Ja też bym tego chciał, ale wiesz, jak to jest. Dawno nie widziałeś dziadków, a skoro rodzice jeszcze nie wiedzą… Może za rok by się nam udało. Jak myślisz?

– Byłoby świetnie. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, z którą chciałbym spędzić Wigilię.

– Naprawdę, jestem pierwszy? – Soonyoung nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia. W gruncie rzeczy, nigdy nie rozmawiali poważnie na temat Yerim, więc skąd miałby o tym wiedzieć? Było jeszcze na to zdecydowanie za wcześnie; na razie żyli w różowej bańce mydlanej, oprószoną samymi słodkimi słowami. Na szczere rozmowy na temat byłych, przyjdzie jeszcze czas. – Myślałem, że…

– Nie, nigdy nie spędziłam z nią świąt. Nigdy nie będę was porównywał, ale z tobą jest inaczej.

– Chyba nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać, ale czasami zastanawiałem się czy… – Zatrzymał się, chociaż jego dalsza wypowiedź była oczywista. Gdyby Soonyoung w przeszłości miał kogoś, Jihoon również zastanawiałby się nad tym jaka ta osoba była i czy przypadkiem nie był od niej gorszy. Bycie pierwszym ułatwiało wszystko. – Czy nie jestem od niej gorszy.

– Nie jesteś. Oczywiście, że nie jesteś.

– Chciałem to tylko usłyszeć. – Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli, ale na szczęście nie trwało to wiecznie. – O której rozpoczynacie święta? Chciałbym do ciebie zadzwonić, ale nie chcę przeszkadzać.

– O osiemnastej, a wy?

Soonyoung westchnął.

– My też, więc może zadzwonię tak, jak dzisiaj. Może być? Akurat porozmawialibyśmy przed snem.

– Mi pasuje. – Jihoon uśmiechnął się, ponieważ ta rutyna bardzo mu odpowiadała. Nawet jeżeli nie spotykali się codziennie, zawsze znaleźli chwilę, żeby porozmawiać, choćby przez kwadrans. – A tak w ogóle pozdrów całą swoją rodzinę.

– Okej. Przekażę, ale ty też pozdrów wszystkich.

– Zapamiętam. – Mógłby rozmawiać godzinami, ale wiedział, że Soonyoung w przeciwieństwie do niego musiał wstać wcześnie, żeby pomóc w przygotowywaniu Wigilii. Zorganizowanie świąt dla dwudziestu osób było zdecydowanie trudniejsze, niż dla zaledwie czterech w porywach do sześciu. – Powinniśmy iść spać.

– Nie będę się z tobą spierał, bo masz rację. Śpij dobrze.

– Ty też, kochanie. I zapamiętaj jedno, nie musisz się do nikogo porównywać, bo jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Jesteś jedyną osobą, której potrafię mówić takie krępujące rzeczy. – Gdyby mógł spojrzeć Soonyoungowi w twarz, właśnie teraz wyznałby mu miłość. To był ten moment. – Nigdy nie byłem tak zakochany i szczęśliwy. Nigdy.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon wstał o przyzwoitej porze, ponieważ chciał pomóc w przygotowaniach. Co prawda, babcia nie dopuszczała nikogo nie kuchni – mawiała, że był to jej „teren” – ale wspólnie z matką pomogli w bardziej przyziemnych rzeczach, jak sprzątanie i tak dalej. O piętnastej wszystko było niemal gotowe, chociaż do kolacji wigilijnej zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Oznaczało to, że mógł w końcu się umyć i przygotować sobie eleganckie ubrania. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat w święta miał zabrać ubrać się, tak jak należy. W materiałowych spodniach i odświętnej koszuli, zamiast w starym dresie i nieświeżych włosach. Nie, jak ignorant. Bo prawdopodobnie właśnie tak był odbierany dotychczas.

– O ile szybciej poszło z wami – oznajmiła babcia, dekorując ostatnie dania. Ciepłe posiłki były w już przygotowane, dlatego podanie ich było wyłącznie kwestią włączenia piekarnika. – Cieszę się, że przyjechaliście chociaż na te kilka dni.

– My tez się cieszymy – oznajmiła matka Jihoona, podczas prasowania przygotowanych wcześniej ubrań. Wszyscy siedzieli w jednym pokoju, zajmując się przydzielonymi im zadaniami. – Co myślisz o tym, żebyśmy przyjechali po podczas przerwy zimowej albo po zakończeniu roku?

– Właściwie czemu nie. – Jihoon z kolei przecierał wszystkie talerze, po czym układał je na stole. – Jeżeli uda ci się wziąć wolne.

– Wysłałam już wniosek, więc powinno się udać.

– W takim razie zapraszamy. – Dziadek uśmiechnął się, chociaż było w tym coś niepokojącego. Jihoon miał bardzo podobny wyraz twarzy, gdy jego myśli były zaprzątnięte czymś nieprzyjemnym, a starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że panował nad wszystkim. Odziedziczył po nim również to, że nie potrafił być bezpośredni. – A tak swoją drogą, nie wybieracie się do Gwangju?

– Wybieramy się – odpowiedziała kobieta, nie w pełni pojmując drugie dno. Nie zawsze dało się go rozszyfrować. – Przecież stamtąd mamy pociąg do domu.

– To pytanie bardziej kierowałem do Jihoona. Bo dzwonili do mnie Inha i Minsoo…

– Na razie nie wybieram się do dziadków – uciął Jihoon, o dziwo nie wybuchając na samo wspomnienie niewygodnego tematu. Chciał po prostu, jak najszybciej go zakończyć. – I nie powinni do ciebie wydzwaniać, żebyś był pośrednikiem.

– Tu nie o to chodzi. Zastanawiali się czy nie mógłbyś do nich wpaść na chwilę. Nie chcieli ci zawracać głowy. Przecież wiesz, że pomimo rozwodu dzieci, nie przestaliśmy utrzymywać kontaktu.

– Okej, rozumiem, ale raczej tam nie pojadę. Nadal nie przetrawiłem tego wszystkiego.

– Nic na siłę. – Widać było, że dziadkowi od razu spadł kamień z serca; prawdopodobnie dręczyło go to od wczoraj. – Musiałem tylko przekazać to, co obiecałem, że przekażę.

– Zgadzam się. Jesteś prawie dorosły i nie można cię do niczego zmuszać – poparła babcia, chociaż Jihoon nie mógł odebrać tego jako obiektywną opinię, ponieważ kobieta jako jedyna odczuwała względem jego zmarłego ojca jednakowy żal, co on. Tą samą stłamszoną zawiść do mężczyzny, który skrzywdził zarówno jej wnuka, jak i córkę.

Jednakże żadne z nich nie obnosiło się z tym, chcąc zachować magię wigilijnej wieczerzy. Bo podobno święta były szczęśliwym czasem.

 

Godzina siedemnasta. Nie spodziewał się telefonu Soonyounga o tej porze, ale jako, że wszystko było przygotowane, mógł z nim porozmawiać bez żadnego pośpiechu.

– Od razu mówię, że to nie jest nic takiego. Dlatego proszę, nie wariuj. – Takie przywitanie nie mogło wróżyć nic dobrego. Jihoon od razu oddalił się od rodziny. – Nie chcę, żebyś się martwił.

– Nie mogę ci tego obiecać. Co się stało?

– Rozmawiałem z ojcem.

– Nie, Soonyoung, błagam, tylko nie mów mi, że…

Nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, a w jego głowie tworzyły się najgorsze scenariusze. Gdyby tylko poznał ładną dziewczynę, zamiast niego, nic złego by się nie stało. Zaprosiłby ją do siebie, przedstawiłby rodzinie, a jego ojciec byłby zachwycony, w końcu Soonyoung na to zasługiwał. Jihoon nie chciał się winić, naprawdę nie chciał.

– Spędzę święta z Seokminem. Już wszystko jest załatwione. Właśnie do niego idę, więc błagam, nie martw się.

– Przestań. Jak mam się nie martwić? Poza tym, powiedz mi, jak zareagował, bo to, że od razu przechodzisz do następnej rzeczy w niczym nie pomaga. – Nigdy nie mówił tak szybko i niewyraźnie. – Przejdź do konkretów, zamiast uważać na to, co mogę pomyśleć. Cholera, przecież to chodzi o ciebie.

– Jihoon, spokojnie.

– Jestem spokojny. – Nie, nie był i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Słowa chłopaka zamiast go ukoić, drażniły. – Dobra. Nie jestem, ale proszę, powiedz mi, co ci powiedział.

– Na początku pomyślał, że żartuję, ale gdy powiedziałem, że to prawda, wściekł się.

– I co dalej?

– Kazał mi wyjść. Bo zniszczyłem święta. Dlatego spakowałem najważniejsze rzeczy i wyszedłem.

– Dlaczego mówisz tak, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało? Soonyoung, nie musisz udawać, że jest dobrze, bo…

– Jest dobrze. Za jakieś kilka minut będę na miejscu. Właśnie spadł śnieg, przyjaciel pomógł mi w nieco trudnej sytuacji, a w słuchawce słyszę głos mojego ukochanego chłopaka. – Pierwszy raz usłyszał z jego ust coś tak słodko gorzkiego. Mógł przysiąc, że właśnie taki uśmiech znajdował się w tym momencie na ustach chłopaka. – Czego więcej chcieć?

 Soonyoung w dalszym ciągu miał ten beztroski ton, który kompletnie nie pokrywał się z sytuacją, w której się znalazł. Nieakceptacja ze strony ojca, homofobia i wyrzucenie z domu to nie był drobiazg. Jego zachowanie było wyłącznie reakcją obronną na szokującą sytuację. Pokładał tak wielkie nadzieje w najbliższych, że w przypadku niepowodzenia, nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ostateczne rezultaty były widoczne, jak na otwartej dłoni. Zero łez, zero złości, tylko przekonywanie samego siebie, że nic złego się nie stało.

– Jutro wracam do Bucheon, więc proszę, przyjdź do mnie na noc. O siedemnastej będę już na miejscu.

– Nie musisz mnie długo namawiać. – Jego śmiech nie był prawdziwy, może nawet nieco nerwowy. Jakby to wszystko dopiero zaczynało do niego dochodzić. – Tylko nie będziesz zmęczony po podróży? Nie chcę wam zawracać głowy.

– Tęsknię i chcę cię zobaczyć.

– Też za tobą tęsknię. Dlatego okej, przyjdę wieczorem. Chciałbym jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać, ale jestem już przed domem Seokmina.

– To leć do środka. Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębił. – Tak naprawdę zależało mu na tym, aby jak najprędzej otrzymał wsparcie od Seokmina. Skoro nie mógł przy Soonyoungu, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak pokładanie wszelkich nadziei w najlepszym przyjacielu chłopaka. – Do zobaczenia jutro, skarbie.

–  Do zobaczenia jutro. Kocham cię.

Soonyoung rozłączył się. Jihoon przestał się trząść, ale na miejsce tego wstąpił ból żołądka i piekące oczy, ponieważ z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. To wszystko nie powinno wyglądać w taki sposób. Wcześniej nie zamierzał zło wróżyć, dlatego podchodził do rozmowy z ojcem Soonyounga pozytywnie; z początku miał sceptyczne podejście, ale widząc spokój chłopaka, on sam również uwierzył, że zostaną zaakceptowani. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. A tym bardziej nie tak dramatycznego. Czy Soonyoung  został wyrzucony z domu na zawsze czy tylko na czas oswojenia się z nową sytuacją? Na razie Jihoon nie mógł tego wywnioskować, ale żadna z opcji nie była tą, jakiej oczekiwali. Soonyoung był zbyt wielkim optymistą i za bardzo wierzył w innych ludzi. Nawet jeżeli za tydzień czy wręcz miesiące, jego rodzice wyrażą chęć kontaktu, odrzucenie w dalszym ciągu będzie bolało. Gorycz po zawodzie najbliższych, była porównywalna do pesymizmu Jihoona odgradzającego go od jakichkolwiek przyjemności. Inne powody, ale te same dotkliwe rezultaty.

Potrzebował się przewietrzyć. Miał jeszcze kilka godzin, dlatego rzucił rodzinie jakiś mało sensowny argument i poszedł się przejść. Z początku w jego głowie panował chaos; na końcu kompletna pustka. Po godzinie znowu leżał na tym samym łóżku, odliczając minuty do godziny, o której postanowił, że doprowadzi się do porządku. Nie mógł pokazać się w takim stanie. Miał całe zaczerwienione oczy, co było spowodowane nie tylko drażniącym, mroźnym wiatrem.

To miały być pierwsze, szczęśliwe święta, ale oczywiście nic nie mogło pójść zgodnie z jego planem. Gdy w końcu zaczynało być dobrze, ojciec Soonyounga musiał wszystko zniszczyć. Bo faktycznie to, że jego syn był gejem to była największa tragedia na świecie. Tak, jakby wyjawienie prawdy zmieniło wszystko, a przez ostatnie osiemnaście lat był normalnym heretykiem, którego należało szanować i wspierać. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym większym żartem to mu się wydawało. Dlaczego to, że kochał Soonyounga miało być niezaakceptowane? Czy wspieranie siebie w ciężkich chwilach i uszczęśliwianie drugiej osoby miało być czymś złym? Gdyby tylko nie był facetem, ich związek znajdowałby się w granicach normy. Jaka szkoda, że nie miał na to wpływu. Na miejsce słabości i niemocy wstąpiła w niego złość, która znalazła ujście w kolejnych łzach. Znowu poczuł się, jak mięczak.

– Jihoonie, mogę wejść? – Nie słyszał żadnego pukania, ani kroków, dlatego po usłyszeniu głosu matki, odruchowo przycisnął poduszkę do twarzy. Na wypadek, gdyby weszła do pokoju bez ostrzeżenia. – Wyszedłeś tak niespodziewanie, a potem wróciłeś bez słowa. Zastanawiam się czy wszystko jest w porządku.

Pierwszy wdech, drugi wdech. Musiał się uspokoić, żeby móc cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

– Słyszysz mnie? Wchodzę do środka.

W dalszym ciągu nie pokazywał swojej twarzy, ale słysząc, że kobieta weszła do pokoju, jego zasłanianie się na nic się nie zdało. Oddychał nierówno, więc nawet jeżeli nie widziała jego twarzy, można było go rozszyfrować. Bez żadnego słowa, przykucnęła obok łóżka i pogłaskała go po włosach, jak małe dziecko. Chociaż nie prosiła go o nic, odkrył twarz, pomimo fatalnego stanu w jakim się znajdował. Przecież to była jego matka; nie miał czego się wstydzić. I tak widziała go w gorszych momentach, a dzisiejsze załamanie było niczym w porównaniu z tymi z przeszłości.

– Nic się nie zmieniało. – Mokre oczy przetarł wolną dłonią, a w drugiej kurczowo trzymał przepaskę od Soonyounga. Jego palce śmierdziały fajkami. – Będę gotowy na osiemnastą.

– Jeżeli Wigilia i spotkanie z wujkami i ciotkami to ponad twoje siły, zrozumiem. Nie musisz się do niczego zmuszać.

– To nie o to chodzi. Chcę z wami spędzić święta. – Jego głos powoli wracał do naturalnego tonu; w przeciwieństwie do wyglądu. Tylko szybki prysznic mógł mu pomóc. – Za moment będę normalny.

– To, że będziesz wyglądał normalnie, nie oznacza, że z tobą będzie w porządku. Nie płacze się bez powodu.

– Tu chodzi o Soonyounga. Ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym.

– Dobrze. Nie będę naciskać, ale obiecaj mi jedno.

– Tak?

– Jeżeli gorzej się poczujesz, wróć do swojego pokoju, zamiast męczyć się przy stole. Nie musisz się sztucznie uśmiechać, bo to nie pomoże. A jeśli będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy, powiedz mi o tym, a ja postaram się pomóc. Możesz mi to obiecać?

– Obiecuję. – Kiwnął głową, starając się uśmiechnąć. Gdyby kobieta nie powiedziała tych kilku, pocieszających słów, prawdopodobnie mazałby się jeszcze przez kolejną godzinę. A tak, udało mu się wziąć w garść; przynajmniej chwilowo. – Pójdę się umyć. Chcę wyglądać, jak człowiek.

Przez całą wieczerzę wigilijną nie mógł przestać myśleć o sytuacji, w której się znaleźli. Jednak dopóki wiedział, że obok chłopaka znajdował się Seokmin, starał się nie panikować. Znajdując się kilkaset kilometrów od Bucheon nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak modlenie się o to, żeby rany Soonyounga nie pogłębiły się. Bo ich brak był niemożliwy.

Nie spał przez całą noc. To nie było dla niego nowością.

 

 

 

O ile podróż do Gwangju przeminęła mu niesamowicie szybko, tak powrót do Bucheon przeciągał się w nieskończoność. Im szybciej chciał być na miejscu, tym wolniej znajdował się na kolejnych stacjach. Bez przerwy patrzył na zegarek. Tory zdawały się nie mieć końca, a smętna muzyka bębniła mu w uszach. To nie był czas na głupie rozmówki o niczym, dlatego tym razem nie spędził całej podróży na smsowaniu. Soonyoung obiecał mu, że przyjdzie do niego na noc o siedemnastej. Wtedy porozmawiają, a Jihoon będzie mógł go wesprzeć tak, jak należy. Świadomość, że nie mógł być przy nim wczoraj sprawiała, że zwyczajnie bolało go serce. Brzmiało to niesamowicie patetycznie, ale tak właśnie było. Pierwszy raz w życiu martwił się o drugą osobę do takiego stopnia. Nie o siebie i o to, że chciał pomóc byleby poczuć się, że był coś wart; tylko wyłącznie po to, żeby pokazać Soonyoungowi, że mógł na niego liczyć. Nie chciał i nie mógł go zawieść. Nie w takim momencie. Nawet jeżeli było ciężko, musieli sobie z tym poradzić. Bez żadnego „ale” i niewiary we własne możliwości.

– Ojciec wyrzucił Soonyounga z domu. – To było najkrótsza i najbardziej treściwa wiadomość, po której kobieta nie dopytywała się o nic.

– Może zostać u nas tak długo, jak będzie chciał.

– Dziękuję, mamo.

Jihoon położył głowę na jej ramieniu i pozostał w tej pozycji do samego Bucheon. Później o dziwo wszystko przyspieszyło, a nim się obejrzał, w całym mieszkaniu rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

– Cześć, kochanie. – Jihoonowi odebrało mowy. Soonyoung z pewnością spodziewał się takiej reakcji, dlatego od razu go pocałował. I to zdecydowanie bardziej zachłannie, niż dotychczas na powitanie. – Jak podróż? Zmęczony?

– Powinniśmy iść do lekarza. – Kompletnie nie zwrócił uwagę na jego pytania. Nie mógł przestać się w niego wpatrywać, lekko przesuwając dłonią po jego policzku. Nie chciał go skrzywdzić. – Mam gdzieś maść przeciwbólową. Chociaż to powinno pomóc.

Soonyoung wyglądał makabrycznie. Cały siny i opuchnięty lewy policzek, a do tego przecięta warga. Ojciec musiał wymierzyć mu porządne uderzenie.

– To nie boli, aż tak bardzo, jak wygląda. – Po raz kolejny pocałował go, ale tym było to zaledwie czułe muśnięcie w wargi. Jednakże bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się nie starał, Jihoon nie zamierzał dać za wygraną i pozwolić na zamydlanie sobie oczu. – Przysięgam.

– Wierzę. Ale daj mi sobie pomóc.

– Okej, okej. – Chwilę później siedzieli na łóżku w jego pokoju. Jihoon starał się z jak największą delikatnością nakładać jakieś specyfiki, a Soonyoung uśmiechał się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Nie musisz tak uważać. Tylko trochę szczypie.

– Nie musisz zgrywać twardziela. Doskonale wiem, co robisz, bo jestem w tym mistrzem.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko i nie musisz ukrywać tego, co czujesz naprawdę. Znaleźliśmy się w trudnej sytuacji, ale poradzimy sobie z tym. – Gdy skończył nakładać maść, złapał jego dłoń, po czym spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. Tym razem to on musiał wykazać się odwagą i sprawić, że chłopak przełamie się. – Opowiedz mi wszystko od początku.

– Wiesz już wszystko. Nie ma co roztrząsać. – Na jego ustach wciąż znajdował się ten nieszczery uśmiech. Jego spojrzenie było przygaszone i nie odznaczało się dziecięcą radością. – Ta wiadomość zszokowała tatę, dlatego się zdenerwował. Nie mam mu tego za złe.

– Jak możesz nie mieć mu za złe tego, że wywalił cię z domu? Poza tym, zbił cię.

– Normalnie, Jihoon. Nigdy nie podniósł na mnie ręki, więc mówi się trudno. Trochę się uniósł, ale nie zamierzam się na niego złościć. Nadal jest moim ojcem i kocham go.

– A twoja mama jak zareagowała?

– Nijak. Stała obok taty i nie odezwała się słowem. – Starał się wyglądać na niewzruszonego, ale jego lekko drżąca warga wszystko zdradzała. Tak samo, jak dłoń, którą co chwilę poprawiał włosy. – Ale szybko poszła do Mikyung. Pewnie nie chciała, żeby przypadkiem zobaczyła, co się dzieje na dole.

– I co teraz? Czy powiedzieli cokolwiek przed tym, gdy wyszedłeś?

Dłuższe milczenie.

– Że jeżeli nie przestanę być lachociągiem, to mam mu się nie pokazywać na oczy.

– Soonyoung…

– To nic takiego. Na pewno to było tylko ze złości. Przecież mogło być gorzej, prawda? – Kolejna dłuższa przerwa. Przestał się uśmiechać, jednocześnie mocniej zaciskając palce na tych Jihoona. – Moi rodzice nie są źli, oni po prostu… Kurwa, jaki ja jestem naiwny. I zawiedziony.

W jednym momencie przestał zakrywać się za maską. Zacisnął mocno zęby i spojrzał w górę, jakby nie chciał, żeby emocje wzięły nad nim górę. Soonyoung często się wzruszał, a łzy szczęścia były u niego czymś naturalnym; w przeciwieństwie do tych drugich, które za wszelką cenę chciał zatrzymać w sobie.

– Jestem wściekły i przez to czuję się winny.

– Możesz być na nich zły, to normalne.

– Jeżeli to normalne, to nie podoba mi się taka normalność. Nie chcę ich nienawidzić, ale gdy tylko o nich pomyślę, to aż mnie skręca. Cały czas myślę tylko o tym, że mogłem mu oddać. A zachowałem się tak, jak powiedział. Jak typowa cipa, która nie potrafi o siebie zawalczyć.

– Wiesz, że to nieprawda.

– Wiem, ale według niego właśnie taki jestem. Przyznałem się do tego, że jestem gejem, czyli stałem się śmieciem. Nikim więcej. To, że przez całe życie byłem dobrym synem, dobrym uczniem, dobrym sportowcem… To się nie liczy, skoro jestem zwykłym pedałem.

– Ale to on jest ograniczony i dopóki nie zmieni swojego myślenia, to jego słowa nie mają żadnego znaczenia.

– To nie jest takie proste. – Po pierwszej łzie pojawiły się kolejne, a mrużenie oczu nie zdało się na nic. –  Przez całe życie był dla mnie wzorem do naśladowania, a skoro mówi, że nie jestem nic warty, to nie potrafię od tak o tym zapomnieć.

– Wiem, że teraz może to brzmieć, jak żart, ale obiecuję, że poradzimy sobie z tym. Kocham cię i będę przy tobie przez cały ten czas. Nieważne, jak to wszystko się skończy, nie opuszczę cię do samego końca.

Jihoon ścierał każdą z jego łez, a gdy po kilku godzinach spazmatycznego szlochu, zmorzył go sen, czuwał przy nim przez cały czas. Lekko głaszcząc go po włosach i nie chcąc wypuścić go ze swoich objęć. _Ochronię cię, Soonyoung._ To nie były czcze słowa. Wierzył, że krok po kroku – dzień po dniu, stawią czoła nowej sytuacji. Byli w tym razem, a żadne paskudne obelgi czy nienawiść nie mogły tego zniszczyć. Ich szczere uczucia były ponad to.


	7. Zmiany

Zbliżała się siódma rano, a do pokoju wpadły promienie słoneczne. Jihoon przez cały czas wpatrywał się w twarz Soonyounga, która przynajmniej na te kilka godzin była spokojna i jakby szczęśliwa. Pogrążony w śnie wyglądał tak, jak zwykle. Oczywiście nie licząc śladów po spoliczkowaniu przez ojca. Opuchlizna wciąż się utrzymywała, a ze względu na mocne ściskanie przeciętej wargi, w jego kąciku ust znajdowała się zaschnięta krew. Ale to nie było ważne. Dopóki nie miał zaszklonych oczu, a zamiast powstrzymywanego łkania, oddychał miarowo. Po kilku ostatnich dniach należał mu się odpoczynek. Dlatego Jihoon mógł być spokojny. Teoretycznie. Soonyoung przewrócił się kilka razy z boku na bok, by ostatecznie otworzyć oczy.

– Śpij jeszcze. – Jihoon wyłącznie pocałował go w czoło. – Jest wcześnie.

– Wystarczy mi tego spania. – Wraz z przebudzeniem się, miejsce pozornego spokoju zajęło wyczerpanie. Duża ilość nie była magicznym lekarstwem, a co najwyżej chwilowym wytchnieniem. – Poza tym, to ty powinieneś się położyć.

– Nie chcę, serio. Najwyżej później zrobię sobie drzemkę.

– Nie spałeś całą noc?

Jihoon wyłącznie pokiwał głową, ponieważ nie zamierzał kłamać. Nawet jeżeli to uspokoiłoby chłopaka. Wierzył, że przemilczenie lub fałszowanie najdrobniejszych spraw mogło przyczynić się do późniejszego kłamania w bardziej znaczących sytuacjach.

– Od zawsze tak miałem. Gdy się stresowałem, to nie mogłem spać po nocach, ale nie martw się o mnie. Jeszcze gdzieś mam stare tabletki nasenne, więc jeśli będzie źle, to je wezmę. – Soonyoung nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – No dobra. W ostateczności pójdę do lekarza i nie będę leczyć się na własną rękę.

– Od razu lepiej. Mogłeś powiedzieć tak od razu.

Soonyoung był przytulony do jego boku, podczas gdy Jihoon nieświadomie gładził go po ramieniu. Znajdując się pod pościelą i dzięki ich własnemu ciepłu, byli rozgrzani, ale żaden z nich nie zamierzał zmieniać pozycji. W ten sposób oboje czuli się bezpiecznie i dobrze. Schowani przed całym światem, gdzie nie musieli udawać. W swoim towarzystwie mogli w pełni być sobą – przedstawiać zarówno szczere myśli, jak i emocje. Soonyoung wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej, przyciskając policzek do jego torsu.

– Zawsze chciałem służyć ci radą, a teraz sam nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić. – Jego głos był przepełniony niemocą. Dotychczas radził sobie ze wszystkim. Nie znał smaku porażki czy przykrych sytuacji nadzwyczajnych. – Jestem w rozsypce. Nawet nie wiem gdzie się podziać.

– Z tym nie ma największego problemu. Mama powiedziała, że możesz zostać tutaj, jak długo będziesz chciał.

– Później jej za to podziękuję, ale wiesz, że nie mogę zostać tutaj w nieskończoność.

– Ale na razie masz, gdzie mieszkać, więc niech tak zostanie.

– Nie mam pieniędzy. – Nieważne jakich argumentów Jihoon by nie użył, nie wygrałby. Gdyby to on znalazłby się na miejscu Soonyounga, również czułby się w tej sytuacji, jak przeszkoda. Chociaż byli razem, przyjmowanie pomocy pieniężnej bez żadnego pokrycia, nie było komfortowe. – Mogę zostać kilka dni, ale nie tygodnie czy miesiące. To kosztuje, a wiem, że utrzymanie jeszcze jednej osoby nie jest tanie.

– Fakt, nie przelewa się u nas, ale skoro mama powiedziała, że możesz zostać, to możesz zostać. Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdziemy innego rozwiązania.

– Nie mam rzeczy do szkoły, dokumentów, ani ubrań.

– To chyba oznacza, że powinieneś wrócić do domu. – Radzenie drugiej osobie było zdecydowanie prostsze, niż gdyby sam musiał się do tego ustosunkować. Jednakże dopóki chciał dla Soonyounga jak najlepiej, zamierzał dzielić się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami. – Spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i tak dalej.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Tata jasno powiedział, że nie chce widzieć mnie na oczy.

– Zapomniałeś, że mieszkasz jeszcze z mamą.

– Nawet się do mnie nie odezwała, wiesz?

– W takim razie zadzwoń do niej. Skoro dogadanie z twoim ojcem odpada, to tylko ona ci zostaje. Nie masz innego wyboru.

– To wszystko jest popierdolone. – Soonyoung ścisnął pięści i cały się spiął. W życiu nawet najbardziej optymistycznego człowieka nadchodziły takie momenty. Gorzkie i przykre, bez uśmiechu. – Ale masz rację. Nie mam innego wyboru. Jeszcze dzisiaj do niej zadzwonię.

– Jeśli to nie będzie żadnym problemem, chciałbym iść tam z tobą.

– I tak chciałem cię o to poprosić. Tylko z tobą będę czuł się pewnie.

– Bo wiesz, Soonyoung, od teraz będzie inaczej. Tym razem nie chcę cię opuszczać. – Czy czuł wyrzuty sumienia? Zdecydowanie. – Cieszę się, że masz Seokmina, ale... Ale czuję się źle, że nie mogłem być przy tobie po tej całej awanturze.

– Teraz jesteś przy mnie i to się liczy. Gdyby nie ty, to co ja bym zrobił? – Tym razem to on przesuwał palcami po ramieniu Jihoona, tworząc przeróżne wzory. Kocham cię. Tego znaku nie mógł pomylić z żadnym innym. – Wczoraj byłem za bardzo zaryczany, żeby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Faktycznie, powiedział to. Wyznanie było tak naturalne i prawdziwe, że nie czuł żadnej presji czy przerażenia. Nawet jeżeli przez ostatnie miesiące zastanawiał się, jak powinien to zaaranżować, w tamtym momencie nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. W tym również.

– Gdy powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz, uwierzyłem, że nieważne, jak będzie ciężko, damy radę. – W końcu można było dostrzec na jego ustach cień uśmiechu. – Ja ciebie też kocham.

Soonyoung wykonał telefon swojej matki i umówili się jeszcze tego dnia. Jako nauczycielka miała wolne do końca stycznia, podczas gdy jego ojciec udał się do pracy. To zdecydowanie ułatwiało całą sprawę. Przez cały ten czas Jihoon był tuż obok, pilnując go, żeby nie opuszczał posiłków i nie zaniedbywał się. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że nawet jeżeli było ciężko, nie można było się zapuścić; wówczas było o krok od stanu obojętności.

– Stresuję się. – Znajdowali się na osiedlu Soonyounga, a do jego mieszkania dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka minut. – Boję się tego co powie. Albo wręcz przeciwnie, że nie powie nic.

– Jeżeli zrani cię, to tylko pokaże jaką złą jest osobą.

Pocieszanie nie było jego najlepszą stronę, ale nie kłamał. Jeśli matka go nie zaakceptuje, nie powinien się nad nią litować. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że relacja Jihoona z ojcem była przyczyną jego zdystansowania do rodziny. W przeciwieństwie do Soonyounga nie ratowałby tego za wszelką cenę. O ile o przyjaciół walczyłby za wszelką cenę, tak o rodziców, którzy potraktowaliby go w taki sposób, nie zamierzałby. Ich obecność nie była wyborem. W końcu rodziny nie można było zmienić.

Zbliżało się południe, a na niebie ledwo można było dostrzec górowanie Słońca. Oboje ubrani byli w grube kurtki, czapki i szaliki, ale mróz mimo wszystko dawał w kość.

– Czyli według ciebie nie ma po co walczyć?

– To tylko moje zdanie. Tylko, że mój ojciec był chamem przez wiele lat. – Jihoon złapał go za dłoń. To nie był czas i miejsce na spoglądanie na ludzi znajdujących się wokół. Ich opinia chwilowo przestała mieć znaczenie. – A twoi rodzice, mogą się jeszcze zrehabilitować. Nie skreślaj ich jeszcze, bo wiem, że nie chcesz tego robić.

– Chcę dać im szansę. Ale nie przez wyrozumiałość, tylko zwykłą naiwność. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo wraz z chwilą, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami. – Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Wahał się przed dłuższy moment, ale ostatecznie nacisnął dzwonek.

– Nie mówiłeś, że przyjdziecie razem. – Żadnego przywitania. Na szczęście jej ton nie wykazywał żadnych negatywnych emocji, tylko zdziwienie. – Taty nie będzie do siedemnastej, więc nie musicie się spieszyć.

– Czyli nie będziesz mnie zatrzymywać?

– Najpierw wejdź do środka. Nie będziemy rozmawiać w progu.

Zrobili tak, jak nakazała, a chwilę potem znajdowali się wspólnie w salonie. Ona na fotelu, oni na kanapie naprzeciwko niej. Soonyoung najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać i bez skrępowania trzymał dłoń Jihoona, jakby chciał pokazać, że to wszystko było prawdą. Kobieta nie komentowała tego, ale jej krzywy uśmiech zdradzał jej podejście. Najwyraźniej ich obecność nie była dla niej komfortowa. Z kolei Jihoon nie odzywał się, mając nadzieję, że wszystko potoczy się sprawnie. Bez jeszcze większego zranienia.

– Nie wiem od czego powinnam zacząć. Twoje wyznanie nas po prostu zszokowało.

– To zauważyłem. I nie tylko zszokowało, ale też obrzydziło. – Brzmiał zadziwiająco spokojnie. Prawdopodobnie po wczorajszym załamaniu, nie miał siły na kolejną dawkę zawiści i łez. – Jest mi przykro, że nie mogę spełnić waszych oczekiwań, ale nie będę udawać. Możesz to przekazać tacie.

– Ale przez tak wiele lat, nie mówiłeś nam o tym.

– To niczego nie zmienia.

– Właśnie, że zmienia. – Nie krzyczała i starała się przekazać swoje racje. Jednakże dla Jihoona robiła to tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby się usprawiedliwić. Aby mieć czyste sumienie, że jej nieakceptacja miała jakieś podstawy. – Może i nigdy nie miałeś dziewczyny, ale myśleliśmy, że ty i Yuju... A nawet jeżeli nie ona, miałeś kilka fajnych koleżanek.

– Mam dużo koleżanek. Ale nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek wam powiedział, że któraś wpadła mi w oko.

– Ale też nigdy nie mówiłeś, że ci się nie podobają.

– Nazwijmy rzeczy po imieniu. Fakt, nie powiedziałem, że podobają mi się faceci i co z tego? – Był bezpośredni, jak zwykle. Nawet jeżeli zależało mu na relacji z rodzicami, twardo trzymał się własnego zdania. – Nie spieszyłem się z tym, bo wierzyłem, że nieważne kiedy to powiem, to zaakceptujecie mnie. Chciałem, żeby ten dzień był wyjątkowy. Ale nie był.

– Razem z tatą nie chcemy, żebyś był skrzywdzony.

– Jihoon mnie uszczęśliwia. Przyjaciele i reszta drużyny wspierają nas. A jedynymi osobami, które mnie skrzywdziły to ty i tata. – Przez chwilę milczał, po czym zwrócił się do Jihoona. – Chodźmy do mojego pokoju. Nie wiem ile zajmie nam to pakowanie.

Gdy znaleźli się na schodach, kobieta przemówiła, w dalszym ciągu siedząc w tym samym miejscu z założonymi rękami:

– Tata nie powinien ci tego zrobić i przepraszam za niego. Ale chcemy dla ciebie dobrze.

– Twoje przeprosiny nic mi nie dadzą. On i tak myśli swoje. Gdyby ta sytuacja się powtórzyła, zrobiłby to samo.

– Wiesz, że tata jest nerwowy. Zazwyczaj toleruje wiele dziwnych odchyleń, ale akurat w tej kwestii...

– Mamo, dyskutowanie o tym nie ma najmniejszego sensu. To, co mówię nie dociera do ciebie. – Soonyoung nie spojrzał nawet na nią, mocno zaciskając dolną wargę. Znowu zaczęła sączyć się z niej krew. Nawet nie syknął. – Byłoby miło, gdybyś pomyślała nad tym, co powiedziałem. A teraz idziemy. Nie chcę marnować czasu.

– Tylko nie wychodź bez słowa. Mam ci jeszcze coś do powiedzenia.

– Dobrze. W końcu nauczyłaś mnie, że nie należy wychodzić bez pożegnania.

Gdy znaleźli się w jego pokoju, stanął jak wryty, a Jihoon od razu go przytulił, uspokajająco gładząc go po plecach. W odpowiedzi chłopak wyłącznie oparł głowę o jego ramię, w dalszym ciągu mając zwieszone ręce. Czy Soonyoung kiedykolwiek był tak kruchy i zrozpaczony?

– „Dziwne odchylenia" brzmi niefajnie, co? – szepnął, jednocześnie wpatrując się w zdjęcia w ramkach. Spakował wyłącznie trzy z nich. To z Seokminem, to z drużyną i to z Mikyung, bez rodziców. – Głupie pytanie.

Jihoon nie odpowiedział, wsadzając do kartonu książki i zeszyty. Do szkoły wracali dopiero za miesiąc, ale lepiej było spakować wszystko od razu, zamiast odwiedzać rodziców kilkukrotnie; tym samym rozdrapując świeże rany.

– Ale może i lepiej się skończyło. Teraz czuję się tragicznie, ale przynajmniej wiem na czym stoję. – Optymistyczne, czy wręcz idealistyczne wizje Soonyounga, powoli stawały się realistyczne. Przepełnione paskudną prawdą. – Za trzy miesiące zaczynam studia, więc do tego czasu powinienem się już ogarnąć.

– Myślisz, że uniesiemy to wszystko? – Starał się dłużej nie kontynuować tego tematu. Chciał przynajmniej na chwilę oderwać ich dwójkę od przygnębiających rozważań.

– Jasne, że damy. A jeśli nie, zadzwonię po Seokmina i Wonwoo. Powiedzieli, że pomogą we wszystkim.

Pakowanie ubrań zabrało najwięcej czasu, ale o dziwo wyrobili się przed planowanym czasem. Wszystko zmieściło się w dwóch kartonach. Nie były one najlżejsze, ale też nie były na tyle ciężkie, żeby nie poradzili sobie w dwójkę. W końcu najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy nie zajmowały wiele miejsca. Książki i zeszyty do szkoły, ubrania, trzy pary butów, ręczniki, dokumenty, kilka przedmiotów mających wartość sentymentalną i to wszystko.

– Będzie brakować mi tego pokoju. Spędziłem w nim siedemnaście lat. – Soonyoung stał w progu, jednak po chwili zamknął drzwi. Najwyraźniej nie chciał tego przedłużać. – Ale nie ma co się rozczulać. Tak czy siak, miałem zamiar szukać mieszkania w Seulu.

– Na pewno znajdziesz coś fajnego i blisko uczelni.

– Racja. Co tam po tym pokoju. – Oboje wiedzieli, że to była zwykła bujda. – Znajdę sobie lepszy.

Nawet jeżeli kolejna rozmowa z matką mogła nie zaliczać się do przyjemnych, Soonyoung nie był osobą, która nie dotrzymywała obietnic. Oboje znajdowali się w przedpokoju, jednak jeszcze nie zamierzali wychodzić, co potwierdziła odstawienia kartonów na podłogę.

– Czyli zostałeś. – W następnej kolejności zwróciła się do Jihoona. Zachowywała uprzejmy ton, chociaż nie pokrywał się z jej słowami. – Chciałabym porozmawiać z Soonyoungiem na osobności.

– Albo rozmawiasz z naszą dwójką, albo wcale. – Wtrącenie się było dobrą decyzją, ponieważ Jihoon był zbyt uległy, aby nie wykonać jej prośby. – Nie utrudniajmy sobie tego wszystkiego. Błagam.

– Dobrze, rozumiem. W takim razie, gdzie będziesz mieszkał przez cały ten czas i w jaki sposób mam ci wysyłać pieniądze?

– Ojciec nadal chce mnie utrzymywać? Szczerze wątpię.

– Ja chcę. Jesteś moim synem i nie chcę, żebyś martwił się o pieniądze. – Podeszła do Soonyounga i odgarnęła z jego czoła kilka kosmyków. – Wcześniej spytałeś czy nie będę cię zatrzymywać. A moja odpowiedź jest prosta. Nie, nie będę.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo z tatą pod jednym dachem byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Nigdy nie widziałam go takiego.

– Pewnie wymagam zbyt wiele, ale chciałbym, żebyś mnie zatrzymała. Była po mojej stronie. I powiedziała, że popierasz moje wybory, ale na to chyba nie mogę liczyć.

– Tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich.

Nie odrzucił jej dłoni, ale odsunął się od niej na dużą odległość. Złość była jeszcze gorsza, niż wściekłość. Jihoon od razu wychwycił, jak bardzo podejście matki zabolało Soonyounga, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Dlatego stał tuż obok i czekał.

– A co powiesz Mikyung?

– Nie wiem. – Miała spokojny ton, może nawet zbyt spokojny. Jakby wyprowadzka Soonyounga była jedynym rozwiązaniem. Jaka matka mogła na to pozwolić? – Jeszcze nie zastanawialiśmy się nad tym.

– Powiedz jej, że nie akceptujecie jej starszego brata takim, jakim jest. I ostrzeżcie ją, że w tym domu nie warto być szczerym, bo jeśli wam się to nie spodoba, to nie będzie tu dla niej miejsca. – Założył buty i kurtkę. Wziął karton. Miał zaszklone oczy, więc nawet na nią nie spojrzał. – A pieniądze wyślij mi na konto.

– Poczekaj. Nie powiedziałeś mi gdzie będziesz mieszkał.

– U Jihoona. – W miejscu gdzie nie był uważany za popaprańca. W miejscu, gdzie nadal był tym samym człowiekiem.

Wbrew wcześniejszym słowom, odeszli bez pożegnania.

*

Celebrowanie Nowego Roku nigdy nie było dla niego zrozumiałe. Z dwojga złego bardziej przemawiało do niego Chuseok. I chociaż w innych okolicznościach szukałby w tym przynajmniej okazji do spędzenia czasu w gronie grupy znajomych, tym razem nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia. A przynajmniej nie, gdy od feralnego zdarzenia minął niespełna tydzień.

– Jihoon, nie patrz tak na mnie. Bo się obrażę. – Soonyoung starał się udawać obruszonego, chociaż nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Przez ostatnie dni żaden z nich nie potrafił żartować czy przekomarzać się. – Chcę, żebyś mógł się zabawić. Spotkasz się z Chanem i nawet z Jisoo. Wszyscy przyjdą.

– To dzień, jak każdy inny. Chcę go spędzić z tobą.

– Dlatego tam idziemy. Spędzimy go razem ze wszystkimi i będziemy doskonale się bawić.

– Ale równie dobrze możemy zostać w domu i odpocząć. Tam będzie głośno, wszyscy będą pić i...

A co jeżeli tego właśnie potrzebował? Może w tym momencie nie należało go odgradzać od wszystkim i tak jak mówił, zwyczajnie pozwolić mu na odprężenie się w grupie najbliższych? Rozgryzienie chłopaka było ciężkie, ale jeżeli istniała szansa, że faktycznie dzięki temu przynajmniej na chwilę zapomni o tym wszystkim, warto było zaryzykować.

– Masz rację. Chodźmy do innych. – Na te słowa Soonyoung rozpromienił się i automatycznie zaczął poszukiwania odpowiednich ubrań. Jihoon nie miał dużo miejsca, więc rzeczy chłopaka pozostały w kartonach. – Mam rozumieć, że obowiązuje strój wyjściowy?

– Dziewczyny pewnie odstroją się w sukienki, więc wypadałoby chociaż założyć koszulę.

– No tak, przecież Nowy Rok to takie wielkie święto. – W odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy śmiech. To był dobry znak. – Skoro tak, to też czegoś poszukam.

Oboje przygotowali się, jak na wielkie wyjście. W dopasowanych spodniach, czarnej koszuli i lakierkach Soonyoung wyglądał całkowicie inaczej, niż w bluzie i spodniach z dziurami, czy w dresach na trening, których miał dziesiątki. Nawet włosy ułożył zdecydowanie staranniej, niż na co dzień; chociaż i tak przykładał do tego dużą wagę. Wyglądał zjawisko. I właśnie dlatego można było uwierzyć, że czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej.

– Coś nie tak?

– Nie, co ty. – Od razu pokiwał głową. Zdecydowanie się na niego zapatrzył, a gdyby nie byli razem, zawstydziłoby go, że trwało to tak długo. – Wyglądasz cudownie.

– To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie, skarbie.

Tym razem gospodarzem została Sujeong. Nigdy wcześniej u niej nie byli, ale jak się okazało, faktycznie jej mieszkanie, to Seokmina i to Soonyounga – jakkolwiek smutno to brzmiał, poprawka, dawne mieszkanie Soonyounga – znajdowały się zadziwiająco blisko siebie. Zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od rzeki, przy której biegali w cieplejsze dni. Dom dziewczyny wyglądał jednakowo, jak pozostałe. Dwupiętrowy z dużym podwórkiem, na którym znajdowały się zadziwiająco dużo krzewów. Wszystko było zadbane i na swoim miejscu. Nie było to przesiąknięte złośliwością, ale musiało im się powodzić.

– Czekamy już tylko na Chana i Suhyun. – Sujeong zaprowadziła ich do salonu, gdzie faktycznie znajdowali się już wszyscy. Nie spóźnili się, ale najwyraźniej kilka osób przeszło wcześniej i zaczęło już pić. – Możecie usiąść na kanapie.

Nie licząc dwóch czy trzech spotkań, ostatecznie Changkyun i Doyoung nie dołączyli ich licznej grupy.

– No tak, bo przecież miejsca dla singli są na krzesłach – wytknął Seungcheol, jak zwykle drocząc się i popijając w tym czasie piwo. – A co, jeśli też chciałbym tam usiąść i się z kimś poprzytulać?

– Akurat sam wybrałeś to miejsce – przypomniał mu Minghao.

– Ale zmieniłem zdanie.

– To droga wolna. Możesz usiąść razem z nami – powiedział Soonyoung, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Razem z Jihoonem nie obejmowali się, ale stykali się udami. – No, ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, to przytulę cię. Ale to tylko po przyjacielsku.

– To nazywa się friendzone. Jesteś okropny. – Wydął usta, po czym sugestywnie spojrzał na Wonwoo. Nawet puścił mu oczko. – Wolę niedostępnych.

Połowę osób to rozbawiło, druga połowa nie pojmowała ich poczucia humoru.

– Ja podziękuję – odparł Wonwoo, przewracając oczami. Kaeun nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– No zobaczymy, mój drogi. – Seungcheol był jedyną hetero osobą, która pozwalała sobie na tego typu żarty i nie widziała żadnego problemu w przyjacielskim, męskim dotyku. – No dobra, to skoro odpadają mi trzy pary po dwie osoby. Nie czekajcie, cztery pary, to kto tutaj został?

Większość osób się zaśmiała, w przeciwieństwie do Jisoo, który jako jedyny milczał i miał ponurą minę. Jihoon ostatnio nie miał czasu na kontaktowanie się z nim, dlatego nie wiedział czy pomiędzy nim a Jeonghanem coś się stało, czy może po prostu, przytakiwanie nie za każdym razem było wykonalne.

– Mam do wyboru trzech przystojniaków. Czy któryś jest chętny?

– Zgłoś się do mnie o północy. – Seungcheol widocznie uradował, że się ktokolwiek zareagował na jego absurdalne pytanie. Tym razem uniósł kilkakrotnie brwi i zamruczał, a Jihoon nie wiedział czy być zażenowanym, czy znowu się zaśmiać. – Mrr. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Jeonghan. Ale takie niespodzianki lubię.

Chwilę później dołączył Chan i Suhyun, a gdy byli w komplecie otworzyli kilka butelek soju. Jihoon nie miał ochoty pić niczego mocniejszego, dlatego zdecydował się na piwo. Tym bardziej, że tempo, które narzucił Soonyoung było niepokojące. Pił niemal jedną kolejkę po drugiej, a Jihoon nie reagował na to. Z każdym kolejnym kieliszkiem wmawiał sobie, że mu się to należało; że trochę zabawy nie szkodziło nikomu.

– Soonyoung, spokojnie. Alkohol ci nie ucieknie – zaśmiała się Sujeong, starając się jak najdelikatniej zwrócić mu uwagę.

– W takim zaliczysz zgona przed dziesiątą – dodał Seokmin, w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny brzmiąc poważnie. – Dlatego ogarnij się.

– Proponuję jakiś konkurs taneczny. Widzę, że masz konsolę i kontrolery, więc może zagramy w coś? – Jihoon był wdzięczny, że Chan to zaproponował. Nie chciał, żeby Seokmin odzywał się do Soonyounga w ten sposób, nawet jeżeli postępował dobrze. Ale oczywiście, te wszystkie myśli zostawały wyłącznie w jego głowie. – To przynajmniej byśmy się trochę rozruszali. No i procenty by z nas zeszły.

– Właściwie czemu nie. – Sujeong wstała i włączyła urządzenie, po czym rozejrzała się po wszystkich zabranych. – Kto pierwszy?

Do konkurencji zgłosił się Seungcheol, Minghao i Jeonghan, więc przy stole zrobiło się nieco luźniej. Większość z osób była już pod wpływem alkoholu, ale na pewno nie w takim stopniu, jak Soonyoung, który nie mógł wysiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Co dziwne, nie poszedł tańczyć.

– Kochaniee, pójdziemy na balkon? – Chociaż chciał to wyszeptać, ostatecznie powiedział to głośniej, niż zwykle. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i trząsł go za ramię, najwyraźniej chcąc go przekonać. – Dawno nie paliłem, a tak strasznie mi się chce.

– Jest zimno. Przeziębimy się.

– To założymy kurtki. Proszę. – Chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien na wszystko się zgadzać, nie miał serca mu odmówić. Nie, gdy papieros mógł dać mu przyjemność, choćby i na kilka minut. – Dziękuję, skarbie. Kocham cię, wiesz?

– Wiem, wiem – wymamrotał, kierując się w stronę przedpokoju. Nietrzeźwy Soonyoung zapominał, jak bardzo zawstydzały go takie wyznania. Ale skoro nie było tu Changkyuna, Jihoon jakoś to zniósł. – Poczekaj tu. Za moment wrócę.

Seokmin z pewnością nie popierał jego decyzji, ale na szczęście nie skomentował tego. Bo Jihoon był stuprocentowo pewny, jakby się zachował, gdyby chłodny ton był skierowany w jego stronę. Z pewnością nie zrobiłby nic. W przeciwieństwie do Soonyounga, który albo by się zezłościł, albo zasmucił. W każdym razie, taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca, więc ostatecznie wspólnie z chłopakiem znajdowali się na balkonie, odpalając papierosy. W zimowych kurtkach faktycznie było, aż tak zimno. Z domu dobiegała głośna muzyka i śmiechy osób, które nie wiedziały o sytuacji Soonyounga. Czyli z wyjątkiem Seokmina, Sujeong, Wonwoo i Kaeun. Chan wyłącznie wiedział o chwilowej przeprowadzce i związanych z nią trudnościach w spotkaniach. Reszta nie była niczego świadoma, ale tak było lepiej. Soonyoung, jak większość nienawidził współczucia, a litościwych spojrzeń otrzymał już i tak zanadto. Dlatego też tego wieczora przesadził, to było oczywiste.

– Chcesz łyka? – Soonyoung w jednej dłoni trzymał papierosa, a w drugiej piwo. Kiwał się w prawo i w lewo w rytm klubowego kawałku.

– Skąd ty to w ogóle masz? – Głupie pytanie. Prawdopodobnie schował je do kieszeni kurtki, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Do czego to doszło? – Albo nieważne. Nie chcę i ty też nie powinieneś już pić.

– Jest nowy rok. Powinniśmy to uczcić. – Zgasił papierosa o balustradę, po czym rzucił go dobre pół metra od popielniczki.

Okręcił się kilka razy wokół własnej osi, po czym objął go od tyłu i od teraz Jihoon również kiwał się na boki. Czuł pewien niepokój, ale wstrzymywał się, nawet gdy pod wpływem ich pseudo–tańca przypalił sobie kurtkę. Soonyoung śpiewał mu wprost do ucha jakieś brednie, że kolejne piwo mu nie zaszkodzi. Robił maślane oczy, całował go w policzki i na dobrą sprawę robił wszystko, byleby tylko Jihoon przystał na jego prośbę.

– Dobra, ale zrób sobie chociaż przerwę do północy. Nie chcę, żebyś odleciał na dobre.

Soonyoung miał minę, jakby zastanawiał się czy to, aby na pewno jest dobry układ, ale po kilku sekundach rozweselił się. I to do tego stopnia, że uniósł Jihoona ponad ziemię. Traf chciał, że tym razem zachował równowagę.

– Mam najcudowniejszego chłopaka pod słońcem.

– Dziękuję, skarbie, ale chodźmy do środka – wymamrotał, ciągnąc go za dłoń.

Gdy znaleźli się w środku, Soonyoung od razu ruszył w kierunku tańczących i dołączył do nich, chociaż nie miał swojego kontrolera. Prócz tego głośno śpiewał i o ile normalnie takie zachowanie było u niego czymś pozytywnym i rozweselającym, tym razem wprawiało innych w niepokój. Nikt nie mówił tego na głos, ale jego pijacka mowa, nie mogła zwiastować niczego dobrego. A skoro alkohol działał dopiero po pewnym czasie, z minuty na minutę mogło być tylko gorzej.

– Nigdy go takiego nie widziałem – wyznał Chan, gdy na chwilę oddalili się do kuchni. Przy pozostałych oczywiście nie mogli poruszyć tego tematu. – Nie mówiłeś mi o co chodzi, ale nie wygląda to za dobrze.

– Tata wyrzucił go z domu.

– Co? – Nawet jeżeli wcześniej dowiedział się o tymczasowej przeprowadzce, prawdopodobnie nie pomyślał o tak czarnym scenariuszu. Zasłonił usta dłonią, jakby niedowierzając. – Czyli rozmowa skończyła się inaczej, niż zakładaliście. To znaczy... Przepraszam. To źle zabrzmiało.

– Nie musisz się poprawiać. Bo to prawda. To nie tak miało wyglądać.

– I co teraz?

– Na razie będzie mieszkał u mnie. – Jihoon zerknął w stronę salonu. Nikt się nie zbliżał; a dudniąca muzyka i głośne rozmowy skutecznie uniemożliwiało usłyszenie ich ściszonych głosów. – Wiem, że czuje się z tym źle, ale nie mamy innego wyboru.

– Nie wiem, jak mogę wam pomóc, ale wiesz, że na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć.

– Wiem, Chan. dziękuję, ale... sam nie wiem, co mogę zrobić. Przez ostatni tydzień był załamany, a teraz nawalił się, jak świnia.

– Chce odreagować.

– Kochanie gdzie jesteś? Skarbie moje najdroższe!

Soonyoung przybiegł do nich w jakiś ułamek sekundy, po czym niemalże uwiesił się na jego szyi. W międzyczasie śpiewał aktualnie puszczany kawałek. Z kolei Jihoon z Chanem nie do końca wiedzieli, jak zareagować; tym bardziej, że po samym spojrzeniu na twarz Soonyounga i głupim, pijackim uśmieszku można było dostrzec, jak dużo alkoholu wypił. Jego sposób mówienia również pozostawał wiele do życzenia.

– Ale się za tobą stęskniłem – seplenił mu wprost do ucha, nie wypuszczając go z objęć. – Co tutaj za ploteczki się dzieją? Mam nadzieję, że nie chcesz mi odbić chłopaka.

– Ja? – Chan starał się zaśmiać. Z kolei Jihoon nawet nie silił się na uśmiech. Nie powinienem pozwolić, żeby dopuścił się do takiego stanu. – Suhyun w zupełności mi wystarcza. Możesz być spokojny.

– Mam taką nadzieję. Oby Yerim też wystarczał Mingyu, bo jeśli...

– Nie rozmawiajmy o niej – uciął Jihoon. Rozmawianie o dziewczynie w tym stanie mogło zakończyć się niepotrzebną sprzeczką. Jednakże dało mu to do myślenia; najwyraźniej pomimo sprzeciwów ze strony Soonyounga, pewnego dnia będą musieli przeprowadzić o niej poważną rozmowę. Bo widać było, że nie jest mu to obojętne. To było naturalne. Gdyby nie był pierwszym Soonyounga, również chciałby coś wiedzieć o jego wcześniejszej miłości. – Wystarczy tego siedzenia tutaj. Musimy wrócić do reszty i świętować nowy rok, tak?

– Dokładnie tak. – Soonyoung uśmiechnął się szeroko i złapał go za rękę po czym zaciągnął go do salonu.

Jihoon nie oponował. Dopóki jego metoda na powstrzymanie chłopaka od picia działała, wolał pozwalać sobie na wszystko, byleby tylko nie pogarszać sytuacji. W przeciągu następnej godziny trochę się pozmieniało. Dziewczyny rozmawiały o jakiś babskich rzeczach typu kosmetyki, a Seokmin z Soonyoungiem zawzięcie dyskutowali z Seungcheolem o swoich ulubionych drużynach NBA, które jak wiadomo byli konkurentami. W pewnym momencie dołączyli się do tego nawet Chan i Jeonghan – laicy. Aczkolwiek głównym głosem pozostał Soonyoung, który najdonośniej wyrzucał z siebie argumenty. Nawet na balkonie było słychać go doskonale.

– Dzięki za dotrzymanie towarzystwa. – Jihoon odpalił drugiego papierosa. Od nowego roku zamierzał ograniczyć używki, ale do tego czasu dzieliło go jeszcze pięćdziesiąt minut.

– Żaden problem. – Ich rozmowy w dalszym ciągu były przepełnione pewną rezerwą i miłymi słowami. Nie znali się na tyle dobrze, a poza tym, takie mieli charaktery. – I tak chciałem się przewietrzyć.

– Fakt. W środku jest gorąco. I głośno.

– Mam rozumieć, że tym razem to nie przez dobry humor? – Nie musiał dodać niczego więcej, aby Jihoon powrócił myślami do tamtej rozmowy.

– Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę. – Zaciągając się dymem starał sobie przypomnieć kiedy przekroczył granicę pomiędzy okazyjnym popalaniem a codziennym nawykiem. Zamienienie przed kilkoma dniami ulubionych, mentolowych papierosów na czerwone Marlboro nie było przypadkiem. – To zabrzmi okropnie, ale przez chwilę nie chcę na niego patrzeć.

– Moje pewnie będzie marnym pocieszeniem, ale nie jest z nim, aż tak źle.

– Nie musisz udawać. Przecież widzę, że wygląda to tragicznie.

– Mówię serio. Nie zaliczył zgona, nie zaczął bójki, ani nie dobierał się do nikogo. To brzmi dość dobrze, co? – Jisoo najwyraźniej starał się go podnieść do duchu i w pewnym stopniu mu się to udało. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. – Jeśli się nie mylę, to chyba jego pierwszy wyskok. Dlatego nie załamuj się.

– Poniekąd masz rację, ale... to bardziej skomplikowane.

– Mogę jednego? – Pytanie zaskoczyło go, ale nie zamierzał go umoralniać. Tym bardziej, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, Jisoo był już dorosły. – Ostatnio paliłem w pierwszej klasie średniej.

– Skoro tak, to dlaczego?

– Też przez chwilę nie chcę na kogoś patrzeć. – Odpalił papierosa i słabo się nimi zaciągnął, z pewnością nie chcąc się zakrztusić. A może to Jihoon robił to za mocno, byleby tylko poczuć w gardle piekący tytoń.

– Rozumiem, że w twoim przypadku też jest to trochę skomplikowane.

– A nawet bardziej, niż trochę.

Oboje uśmiechali się z dozą goryczy i przez dłuższy moment nie odzywali się do siebie słowem. Żaden z nich tego nie potrzebował; wystarczało im to, że mogli odsapnąć od tego całego zgiełku przynajmniej na chwilę. Ze świadomością, że druga strona również miała problem, o którym nie chciała mówić. Jihoon doceniał to.

Gdy wrócili do środka, Soonyoung brał udział w Twisterze. Pomimo znajdowania się w dziwnej pozie, udawało mu się, co jakiś czas wypić duży łyk piwa. Co nie było niczym zaskakującym, zważywszy na to, że do konkurencji przystąpiły najbardziej nietrzeźwe osoby, a ich rozgrywki były krótkie i pełne wywracania się. Jihoon mu odpuścił; nie chciał wszczynać awantury przy pozostałych. Właściwie to w ogóle nie chciał. Wszyscy śmiali się, a połowa z nich przynajmniej starała się, aby na takie to wyglądało. Za dziesięć minut miała wybić północ.

– Koniec tych gierek – stwierdził Wonwoo, gestem ręki przywołując pozostałych do siebie. – Lada moment Nowy Rok. Po to się tu zgromadziliśmy, więc wypadałoby powoli się ogarnąć, wyjść na dwór i zobaczyć fajerwerki. Coś wam świta?

– Musimy się pocałować o północy – szepnęła Suhyun do Chana. Noworoczne pocałunki stanowiły idealne połączenie pomiędzy nowym a starym rokiem; idealną podstawę do słodkich przyrzeczeń.

Podczas gdy wszyscy zaczęli zakładać kurtki i zbierać się do wyjścia, Soonyoung pobiegł do łazienki. Zaczęło się. Jihoon od razu podążył za nim, a widok wymiocin na kafelkach nawet go nie poruszył. Od razu pomógł Soonyoungowi usadowić głowę w klapie; w międzyczasie szybko posprzątał podłogę. Po chwili usłyszał pukanie, a do środka wszedł Seokmin.

– Wziąłem wodę.

– Wyjdźcie stąd błagam. – Soonyoung siedział ze zwieszoną głową w toalecie, nie mogąc niczego więcej zwrócić. Aż cały się trząsł. – Przepraszam, wiecie... Strasznie przepraszam, ale nie chcę, żebyście ze mną siedzieli.

Jihoon spojrzał na Seokmina, a sądząc po ich porozumiewawczych spojrzeniach, nie pozostało im nic innego, jak przystanie na jego prośbę.

– Kładę ci tutaj wodę i ręcznik. – Seokmin położył rzeczy na wyciągnięcie jego ręki. Krótko pogładził przyjaciela po ramieniu, w ramach otuchy. – Będziemy w pokoju obok. Jak coś to wołaj.

– Niech Jihoon nie wraca do domu.

– Wiem. Powiedziałem „będziemy". Nie stresuj się, Sujeong powiedziała, że możecie zostać na noc.

Jihoon został jeszcze chwilę, tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć mu krótkie:

– Poradzimy sobie z tym.

Oczywiście nie chciał zostawiać Soonyounga samemu sobie, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w takich momentach inni nie mogli w niczym pomóc. A jedynym lekarstwem, mogącym załagodzić ból podczas skręcenia żołądka, mogła być duża ilość czasu i sen. Tylko to, dlatego ostatecznie zostawił go w łazience i razem z Seokminem udali się do pomieszczenia dosłownie obok łazienki. W całym domu było cicho, a Jihoon czuł się nieco niezręcznie. Zważywszy na to, że nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali w cztery oczy, a prócz tego – chłopak miał do niego negatywne nastawienie. Jednakże przy tych okolicznościach nie koncentrował się na tym, aż tak, jak zazwyczaj.

– Wszyscy poszli zobaczyć fajerwerki. – To było oczywiste, ale najwyraźniej ze względu na przyjaciela, Seokmin starał się jakoś podtrzymać rozmowę. Chociaż nie musiał. – Niedługo powinni wrócić.

– Dobrze, że Wonwoo ich zajął. Soonyoung na pewno nie chciałby, żeby wszyscy nad nim stali.

– Jak wrócą, powinieneś do nich iść.

– Zostaję tutaj. – O ile w innej kwestii prawdopodobnie poddałby się, w tej nie zamierzał. Może i nie miał nieustępliwego tonu, ale jego zamiary właśnie do takich się zaliczały. – Dopóki nie wydobrzeje, nie ruszę się stąd.

– Nie widzę sensu, żebyśmy siedzieli tutaj w dwójkę. Zanim wszystko z niego zejdzie, minie jeszcze kilka godzin.

– To zabrzmi niegrzecznie, ale jeśli chcesz, droga wolna. Nie musisz z nim siedzieć.

– Oczywiście, że muszę. Soonyoung jest dla mnie, jak starszy brat. – Seokmin nie miał nieprzyjemnego głosu, a jego propozycja możliwe, że w jego mniemaniu była prawidłowa. Ale pomimo to, Jihoon nie zamierzał się na nią zgadzać. Oboje mieli takie samo prawo do czuwania na chłopakiem. Żadne argumenty nie mogły go przekonać do zmiany zdania. – Nie wyganiam cię. To tylko propozycja.

– Ale wyjątkowo głupia. – Od pierwszego spotkania był bardzo zdystansowany w stosunku do Seokmina, ale dzisiejszej nocy, coś w nim pękło. Sam nie spodziewał się, że to opuści jego usta. – Gdyby Sujeong była w takim stanie, poszedłbyś spokojnie do pozostałych?

– Nie.

– To sam odpowiedz sobie na to, jak mogę go teraz zostawić. – Jihoon schował dłonie do kieszeni. Stresujące sytuacje zawsze działały na niego w taki sposób. Na szczęście jego głos nie drżał. – Może nie znam go tak długo, jak ty, ale jesteśmy razem. A to trochę inna relacja, niż przyjaźń.

– Zapomnij, że w ogóle to zaproponowałem.

Przez kolejne cztery godziny, co jakiś czas przychodzili do nich goście w dwóch sprawach – pożegnaniu się i spytaniu, jak trzymał się Soonyoung. Odpowiedź Seokmina za każdym razem była taka sama: „nadal jest w środku". I właśnie to zdanie było jedynym wypowiadanym, aż do bladego świtu. Bo pomiędzy Jihoonem a Seokminem nie nawiązała się rozmowa. Ale żaden z nich nie miał temu drugiego za złe. Dobro Soonyounga – ich jedynego połączenia – było ważniejsze. Dopóki się tolerowali, nie musieli się ze sobą dogadywać.

– Przepraszam. – To było pierwsze słowo, które wypowiedział Soonyoung tuż po obudzeniu się.

– Każdy może popełnić błąd. – Jihoon nie zamierzał go usprawiedliwiać, ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo nie spodobałoby się to chłopakowi. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział w jego spojrzeniu takiej skruchy. – Zdarza się nawet najlepszemu.

– To pierwszy i ostatni raz.

– Trzymam cię za słowo. Ale i tak wiem, że dotrzymasz obietnicy.

Zgodnie z wcześniejszym planem zostali na noc u Sujeong. Jej dom był duży, więc bez problemu znalazł się dla nich pokój. Soonyoung spał zaledwie cztery godziny. Z kolei Jihoon nie mógł zdobyć się nawet na tyle. Gdy tylko udało mu się zasnąć, niemal od razu się przebudzał, a wskazówka zegarka przesuwała się wyłącznie o kwadrans. Wtedy zamykał oczy i wszystko zaczynało się od nowa.

– Dzwoniła do mnie Mikyung.

– I co mówiła?

– Że tęskni za mną. – Soonyoung przysunął kolana do brody i tępo wpatrywał się przed siebie. Nie tylko wyglądał, ale też brzmiał na wycieńczonego. – Że jest jej przykro, bo nie powinienem się wyprowadzać. A ja zacząłem się tłumaczyć, bo co innego miałem jej powiedzieć?

– Pewnego dnia zrozumie.

– Chciałbym, bo w przeciwnym razie nikt z najbliższej rodziny nie będzie po mojej stronie. – Zatrzymał się i na moment schował twarz w dłoniach. – Myślałem, że gdy się napije, to poprawi mi się humor, ale gówno prawda. Było jeszcze gorzej.

– Następnym razem przyjdź do mnie. – Soonyoung wyłącznie mruknął na znak zgody, po czym oparł się głową o jego ramię.

Każda cisza był inna, a ta była wyjątkowo przygnębiająca.

*

Wprowadzenie się Soonyounga na szczęście obyło się bez większych niezręczności, ponieważ przez ostatnie miesiące był u nich częstym gościem. Oczywiście wspólne mieszkanie to było coś innego, ale skoro sytuacja ich do tego zmusiła, nie mieli innego wyjścia. Jihoon z całych sił starał się go wspierać, tym bardziej że zbliżający się miesiąc był niesamowicie istotny w dalszej edukacji Soonyounga. Podczas miesięcznych ferii rozpoczynał się termin składania papierów na studia i pierwsze rozmowy kwalifikacyjne. Z tego powodu nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby Soonyoung poddał się, tym samym zaprzepaszczając szansę na spełnienie swoich celów. Bo niestety w tym momencie, znajdował się na etapie, gdzie jego własne siły do działania zmalały do zera. I tylko dzięki sugestiom Jihoona, mógł funkcjonować jak dotychczas; tym samym przynajmniej na chwilę zapominając o sytuacji z rodzicami. Dzisiejszy wieczór był tego najlepszym przykładem. Dopiero po długich namowach, ostatecznie udał się na trening.

– O której wróci? – Zbliżała się dwudziesta, więc zdążyła już wziąć kąpiel po pracy. Wspólnie z Jihoonem siedzieli przed telewizorem. W gruncie rzeczy, nie skupiając się na emitowanym programie. – Robi się późno.

– Za kilka minut. Powinien już być w autobusie. – Leżał pod kocem, a w dłoniach trzymał kubek z gorącą herbatą. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. – Widzę, że nie tylko ja się martwię.

– Jest w takim stanie, że trudno przejść obok niego obojętnie.

– Racja. Minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie i nie widzę, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniło.

– Już jest trochę lepiej. Przez pierwsze dni nic nie jadł, a teraz zachwala moje dania. Tak, jak zawsze. To chyba jakiś postęp, prawda?

– I wygląda lepiej. Prawie nie ma już śladu.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, jak jego ojciec mógł to zrobić. – W dalszym ciągu ją to szokowało, podczas gdy Jihoon przywykł do takiej kolei rzeczy. To nie powinno nikogo dziwić. Tacy byli ludzie. – Żeby wyrzucić własne dziecko z domu. Tylko przez to, że lubi facetów i co z tego?

– Dla ciebie to nic takiego, a dla niego jest to coś niewybaczalnego. I obrzydliwego.

– Nawet tak nie mów. Pod moim dachem nie ma takiego gadania.

– Mówię prawdę, mamo. Tak po prostu jest i nie warto udawać, że wszyscy są do nas pozytywnie nastawieni. – Prawda bolała, ale i tak była lepsza, niż naiwne karmienie się fałszem. I miał nadzieję, że odtąd Soonyoung będzie miał takie samo podejście. A przynajmniej częściowo. – Mówi się trudno.

– Nie podoba mi się to.

– Mi też, ale sami nie zmienimy świata. – Po chwili usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Od razu wstał. – Otworzę.

– Cześć. – Na przywitanie krótko go pocałował. W końcu tutaj nie musieli się ukrywać, a takie czułości były czymś naturalnym. – Dobry wieczór, proszę pani. I jak tam, oglądacie coś ciekawego?

– Co ty. Jak zwykle nic nie ma w telewizji. Ale trochę rozmawialiśmy.

– Podgrzeję ci kolację. – Nawet jeżeli Soonyoung mieszkał tu od jakiegoś czasu, było widać, że nie czuł się komfortowo podczas chociażby podstawieniu mu posiłków pod nos. Ale tak czy siak, kobieta bezustannie to proponowała. Nie widziała w tym niczego złego. – Po takim wysiłku potrzebujesz czegoś pożywnego.

– Nie trzeba, naprawdę. Ale dziękuję za pani troskę. – Miał mokre włosy i czerwone policzki. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale sęk tkwił w tym, że nie tylko fizycznie. Dzisiaj w szczególności. – Pójdę wziąć prysznic.

– Może obejrzymy potem jakiś film? Albo nie wiem, możemy porobić cokolwiek, na co będziesz miał ochotę.

– Przepraszam. Nie mam siły. – Widok Soonyounga, który czuł się winny przez swoje złe samopoczucie, nie był przyjemny. Przecież nie powinien za to przepraszać. Czy Jihoon robił to samo? – Po kąpieli pójdę od razu spać. Ten trening mnie wykończył.

– Okej. Lepiej, żebyś się wyspał.

– Jest jeszcze wcześniej, więc zostań z mamą i rozmawiajcie dalej. Jakby mnie tu nie było. – Nie był żadnym kłopotem, ale po raz wtóre wywlekanie tego, tym bardziej przy osobie trzeciej, nie miało żadnego sensu. Dlatego Jihoon zostawił to bez słowa. – Dobranoc, proszę pani.

– Ty też śpij dobrze, Soonyoung – odpowiedziała, mimo wszystko nie mogąc porzucić poprzedniego tematu. Jiwoo już tak była. Trochę zbyt nadopiekuńcza, a czasami pozwalała innym na zbyt wiele. – Ale jeśli będziesz chciał tą kolację, to powiedz mi i nie wstydź się.

– Oczywiście. – Każdy z nich wiedział, że to i tak nie nastąpi.

Zaledwie kilka później rozszedł się dźwięk strumienia wody. Jako że ich dwupokojowe mieszkanie było niewielkie, a za ścianą było słychać wszystko za wyjątkiem ściszonych głosów, tylko teraz mogli rozmawiać, jak wcześniej.

– Nie wiem czy potrafię mu pomóc. – Odłożył na bok kubek, automatycznie tracąc ochotę na słodki napój. Owinął się w koc, jakby mając nadzieję, że to w czymś pomoże. – Myślałem, że jeśli pójdzie na trening to poczuje się lepiej. A jest jeszcze gorzej.

– To, że przez chwilę jest z nim lepiej, nie znaczy, że za moment to się nie zmieni.

– Ale to ja dałem mu ten głupi pomysł.

– Ale chciałaś dla niego dobrze, prawda? – Pytanie zdecydowanie zaliczało do retorycznych; to było oczywiste. Oczywiście, że chciał dla niego dobrze. Jednakże chęci i pozytywne efekty nie zawsze szły ze sobą w parze. – Dlatego nie obwiniaj się o nic.

– Czyli jeśli ktoś kogoś zrani to mówi się trudno, skoro miał dobre chęci? Wątpię.

– Najwyżej następnym razem nigdzie nie pójdzie. Ostatecznie to jego decyzja, a nie twoja.

– Skoro tak mówisz... – Jihoon nie był do końca przekonany, ale dalsze obwinianie samego siebie na nic by się nie zdało, a jedynie zasmucałby w ten sposób własną matkę.

– A jak z wysyłaniem dokumentów?

– Nie jest do tego chętny, ale jakoś go przekonam.

– Wiesz, że zawsze możecie na mnie liczyć, więc w razie kłopotów...

– Wiem, mamo – przerwał jej i chociaż normalnie czekałby na odpowiedni moment, teraz nie zamierzał. Nie było na to czasu. – Tylko, że czasami za często to pokazujesz.

– Jak to? – Zmarszczyła brwi, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. To było naturalne. W szczególności, gdy wada tworzyła się po przekroczeniu cienkiej granicy zalety.

– Soonyoung nie czuje się dobrze, gdy chcesz go we wszystkim wyręczać.

– Nigdy mi tego nie mówił.

– Mi też, ale nie musi. Widzę to po nim.

– W porządku, ale nie robię tego. Po prostu chce być pomocna i okazać mu wsparcie, którego nie otrzymał od rodziców.

– Wiem, mamo. I doceniam to – powtórzył, czując lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Nigdy nie był dobry w wytykaniu błędów drugiej osobie, ale tym razem było to nieuniknione. Tym bardziej, że było to dla dobra Soonyounga. – Ale dla niego jest to nie komfortowe. Nie dość, że mieszka u nas w domu i płaci tylko za jedzenie i rachunki, to traktujesz go jak dziecko, które potrzebuje stałej opieki.

– Widzę to inaczej, ale okej, postaram się ograniczyć.

Gdy w mieszkaniu rozległa się cisza, automatycznie zamilkli. Soonyoung nie powinien słyszeć ich rozmowy, dlatego nie pozostało im nic innego, jak udawanie, że przez cały ten czas koncentrowali się na programie rozrywkowym. Z pewnością nie wyglądało to wiarygodne, ale Soonyoung tego nie dostrzegł, bo tuż po wzięciu prysznica od razu skierował się do sypialni. Jihoon chciał za nim podążyć, ale bezustanne pilnowanie nie mogło pomóc. Nie chciał go przytłaczać, a w szczególności, gdy dobitnie przedstawił, jak bardzo nie chciał zawadzać. Dlatego został w salonie, pomimo drażniącego uczucia, które podpowiadało mu, że powinien iść za chłopakiem.

Wypił herbatę. Ostatecznie faktycznie zainteresował się programem w telewizji; nie miał innego wyjścia. Matka nie odzywała się, z pewnością również zastanawiając się nad sytuacją Soonyounga i starając się znaleźć absorbujące rzeczy w emitowanym programie. Czy tego chcieli czy nie, na chwilę obecną wszystko sprowadzało się do chłopaka – jego nastroju i słów. Gdy zbliżyła się jedenasta, Jihoon w końcu miał powód, żeby udać się do swojego pokoju. W końcu to była jego pora snu.

– Nie mogę usnąć. – Sooyoung leżał na plecach i wpatrywał się w sufit, nie ruszając się nawet o centymetr. Dla Jihoona był to znany obraz, jednakże niekoniecznie w tym wykonaniu. – Przepraszam.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać.

– Mam, bo nie jestem tą osobą, z którą się związałeś. – Jihoon przycupnął tuż obok niego i przesunął palcami po jego włosach. Nadal były wilgotne i wpadały mu na twarz. Ze względu na to, że wyjął już soczewki, mrużył oczy. – Sam siebie nie poznaję, a co dopiero ludzie wokół.

– Związałem się z tobą. Czyli i z wesołym, i ze smutnym. Tak samo, jak ty jesteś ze mną, chociaż doskonale wiemy jaki mam charakter.

– Najlepszy.

Gdyby Soonyoung nie znajdował się w tak melancholijnym stanie, z pewnością zaprzeczyłby mu. Nawet jeżeli wierzył, że w jego oczach może faktycznie taki był. Zdecydowanie lepszy, niż w rzeczywistości. Nie aż tak strachliwy, ani pesymistyczny.

– Tak samo jest z tobą. Dla mnie jesteś najlepszy, dlatego nie masz za co przepraszać. – Złożył krótki pocałunek na jego policzku, po czym przytulił się do jego boku. To nie był czas na intensywniejsze pieszczoty, a jedynie na czułe gesty. – Chcesz coś porobić?

– Spróbujmy usnąć. Mam nadzieję, że z tobą mi się to uda.

Początkowo Soonyoung nie mógł zmrużyć oczu, ale na szczęście po jakiejś godzinie w końcu zasnął. Z kolei Jihoon nie był do tego zdolny; za bardzo przejmował się tą sytuacją i wiedział, że jakiekolwiek próby zakończą się fiaskiem. Niestety w taki sposób reagował na stres. Nie chciał tym go zamartwiać, dlatego musiał sobie z tym poradzić na własną rękę. Starając się nie obudzić Soonyounga, otworzył szafkę nocną i wygrzebał opakowanie z tabletkami nasennymi. Skoro w przeszłości działały, teraz również musiały. Po wzięciu dwóch, udało mu się zasnąć.

*

Podczas miesięcznej przerwy stan Soonyounga zdecydowanie się poprawił. Zaniósł papiery na studia, co raz bardziej regularnie uczęszczał na treningi koszykówki i na nowo zaczął się uśmiechać. Oczywiście, zdarzały się dni, gdy zwyczajnie zostawał w domu. Ale nie mógł przesłuchiwać go za każdym razem i dopytywać się czym to było spowodowane. Zmęczenie było czymś naturalnym. Tym bardziej, że poszukiwania lokum na studia nie było już wyłącznie czymś odległym, a bardzo namacalnym. Soonyoung miał już na oku kilka mieszkań i czy tego chciał czy nie, razem z Jihoonem musieli je obejrzeć. Dzisiejszego dnia, czyli w ostatni weekend przed powrotem do szkoły, postanowili, że pojadą do Seulu. Nie mogli odkładać tego w nieskończoność, chociaż niestety, rozmowa z właścicielem dobitnie pokazywała Jihoonowi, jak blisko znajdowała się nowa rzeczywistość. Za bardzo go to stresowało. I właśnie z tego powodu miał problemy ze snem, a przynajmniej odkąd skończyło mu się opakowanie tabletek. Niestety stało się to szybciej, niż wcześniej wykalkulował.

– Podoba mi się tu. I co ważniejsze, jest tanio – stwierdził Soonyoung, tuż po wyjściu z trzeciej kawalerki. Faktycznie, warunki zaliczały się do bardzo przyzwoitych, jednakże od uczelni dzieliło go czterdzieści minut. – A ty, co sądzisz?

– Jest dobrze. Ale mogłoby być bliżej. Gdyby chociaż było połączenie metrem, ale autobusem... Godziny szczytu są ciężkie.

– Dlatego zostało nam jeszcze jedno mieszkanie. Znajduje się trochę bliżej, tylko nie wiem, jak z ceną. – Kierowali się w stronę metra, trzymając się za ręce. Jihoon nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Tutaj nikt ich nie znał. A prócz tego, jak na stolicę przystało, ludzie aż tak nie zwracali uwagę na pozostałych. – Mama mówiła, że będzie przelewać mi pieniądze, ale nie wiem, czy mogę pokładać w niej wszystkie nadzieje.

– Myślisz, że pewnego dnia przestanie ci wysyłać?

– Ciężko stwierdzić. – Przykrył się szalikiem, aż do brody. Z jednej strony faktycznie lutowa pogoda mroziła w policzki. Jednakże z drugiej, z pewnością nie chciał pokazywać, jak wiele obaw miał. – Teraz jeszcze chodzę do szkoły i nie ma wyboru. Pełnoletni będę za pół roku, a wtedy nigdy nie wiadomo.

– Zawsze możesz zatrudnić się chociaż na weekendy. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Właśnie nad tym myślę, tylko wtedy będziemy mieli problem.

Soonyoung wypuścił ciężko powietrze z płuc, a Jihoon starał się uśmiechnąć. Nie chciał dodatkowo forsować chłopaka, ani zarzucać mu niczego. To był jedyny słuszny wybór. Nawet jeżeli ich plany sprzed incydentu wyglądały całkowicie inaczej.

– Chcieliśmy, żeby weekendy były dla nas, ale teraz to nie będzie takie proste.

– Takie jest dorosłe życie, co? – Jihoon zacisnął wolną dłoń. Nie chciał pokazywać, jak bardzo mu to nie odpowiadało. Życie nie mogło być idealne, a wszystkie wątpliwości starał się ukryć w pocieszeniach, w które tak naprawdę nie wierzył. – Ja też znajdę sobie pracę i jeszcze nie wiem, jak to będzie z godzinami. Ale jakiś czas dla siebie na pewno znajdziemy.

– Zawsze możesz przyjechać do Seulu i przez cały dzień znajdziemy dla siebie te kilka godzin. – Zmrużył oczy, więc Jihoon nie musiał widzieć jego ust, żeby wiedzieć, że właśnie się uśmiechał. Najpiękniejszy widok. – Masz rację. Trzeba myśleć pozytywnie.

Jihoon pokiwał głową, starając się nie doszukiwać ironii w tym wszystkim. Bo przecież to właśnie on był osobą, która myślała pesymistycznie. Nawet gdy przez ostatni czas starał sobie wmówić, że jego chęci mogły wszystko zmienić. Jedynie w pewnych kwestiach dotyczących Soonyounga potrafił wziąć się w garść i zrealizować realistyczny plan działań. Ale nie zawsze było to wykonalne. W szczególności, gdy przez małą dawkę snu, nie potrafił skoncentrować się na niczym, z wyjątkiem bólu głowy. To było normalne. Im bardziej zmęczonym się było, tym więcej negatywnych emocji się kumulowało.

Następne mieszkanie okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Cena spadła do osiągalnej i chociaż mieszkanie było niewyremontowane, a meble staromodne, dla studenta liczyło się wyłącznie to, że niemal pod samym blokiem znajdowało się metro.

– Los się do mnie uśmiechnął. – Razem siedzieli na peronie, jako jedni z wielu. Najwyraźniej w Seulu zawsze było pełno ludzi, nawet późnym wieczorem i przy zerowej temperaturze. – Znalazłem mieszkanie, a wyniki są wystarczające, żeby dostać się na kierunek, o którym marzyłem.

– Teraz może być już tylko lepiej, prawda?

– Nie ma innej opcji. Żałuję tylko, że nie mogę sam podpisać papierów.

– Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą przy spotkaniu z mamą? – Jihoon wierzył, że jego obecność mogła w jakiś sposób uspokoić chłopaka.

– Spróbuję iść sam, ale dziękuję. – Chociaż miał smutny głos, dało się zauważyć w nim pewną różnicę. Miejsce bezsilności zajęła akceptacja nowego stanu rzeczy. Przestał już walczyć, ale jakkolwiek to brzmiało, to była jedyna szansa na powtórne szczęście. – Jeśli spękam, to dam znać.

– Jestem zawsze do usług.

Dzisiejszy powrót z Seulu do Bucheon był pierwszym z kilkuset, który będą musieli pokonywać wraz z rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego.

*

Do zakończenia roku szkolnego dzielił go zaledwie miesiąc. Po dwunastu latach spędzonych w szkolnych murach, to nadal do niego nie dochodziło. Nawet jeżeli udało mu się zdać wszystkie egzaminy końcowe – oczywiście, większość zaledwie kilka procent powyżej wymaganego progu, ale gdyby się uparł, jakaś uczelnia by go na przyjęła – zamierzał zakończyć swoją edukację. Z pełną świadomością, że od tego czasu zaczynało się dorosłe życie. Praca i dokładanie się do rachunków. Kompletnie inna ścieżka, niż ta, którą obrał Soonyoung czy większość osób w jego wieku. Ale to nie było ważne, dopóki nie działał wbrew sobie.

– O czym tak myślisz? – Siedzieli na jednej z ławek przy klasie Jihoona, dlatego znajdowali się wśród samych znajomych twarzy. Mimo to, Soonyoung co jakiś czas dotykał go za udo lub za dłoń, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagę na innych uczniów. – Nie słuchasz mnie.

– Słucham, słucham. Tylko zamyśliłem się.

– Właśnie o to pytałem. – Nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, a Jihoon cieszył się, że widział go w takim stanie. Nawet jeżeli już od pewnego czasu nie był, aż tak melancholijny, wciąż minęło za mało czasu, aby mógł być w pełni spokojny.

– Myślałem o szkole. Niedługo to wszystko się skończy.

– Trochę dziwne uczucie. Wszyscy z klasy rozejdą się w swoje strony i pewnie już nigdy ich nie zobaczę. No chyba, że na jakimś spotkaniu po latach.

– Ja tam się cieszę, że to wszystko już się skończy. – Jihoon starał się powstrzymać westchnięcie, ale ostatecznie wszystko było widoczne w jego przygaszonym spojrzeniu. Dzień, na który czekał tak wiele lat, w końcu miał nadejść. – Nigdy nie czułem się tu dobrze.

– A co z tamtym przewodniczącym i tą blondynką? Przecież czasami rozmawialiście.

– Kilka razy się zdarzyło, ale to nie jest to samo, jak u ciebie. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

– To nieważne. Masz mnie i przyjaciół. To jest ważniejsze, niż koledzy z klasy.

Usłyszał obok siebie niepokojące szepty, ale starał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Możliwe, że przesadzał, a nawet jeśli nie – trudno, przecież i tak by nie zareagował. Chociaż sądząc po spojrzeniach owych uczniów, jego przeczucia były słuszne. To nie było zerkanie, tylko wlepianie wzroku i nieprzyjemne uśmieszki.

– Niby tak, ale zawsze byłem wyrzutkiem. To nie jest fajne.

Soonyoung zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Z pewnością nie wiedział, co mógłby odpowiedzieć na to, ponieważ jak wiadomo, zaliczał się do rozpoznawalnych i lubianych osób. Atrakcyjny, towarzyski, zabawny, męski, sportowiec. Czyli kompletne przeciwieństwo Jihoona, który nigdy nie potrafił odnaleźć się w szkolnym społeczeństwie; nieważne, na którym etapie edukacji się znajdował. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Soonyoung nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, bo w istocie był on jedyną osobą, która spędzała z Jihoonem przerwy.

– Chcesz żebyśmy zmienili temat? – Bezpośredni, jak zawsze.

– Raczej tak. Nie mam nastroju na wyżalanie się.

– Okej, ale wiesz, że mi to nie przeszkadza.

– Kiedyś ci pomarudzę, jeśli tego chcesz. – Jihoon uśmiechnął się, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli pewnego dnia to nastąpi, będą to długie i smutne godziny opowieści, o tym, co zalegało w nim od wielu lat. Masa nienawiści do samego siebie, a także do ojca. – Ale nie teraz.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Każdy z nich musiał rozejść się do swoich klas.

– To moja ostatnia lekcja, więc spotkamy się wieczorem, okej? Umówiłem się z Seokminem.

– Jasne. Ja i tak mam jeszcze dwie lekcje, więc idź się bawić. I pozdrów go.

– Przekażę. – Soonyoung krótko go uściskał na pożegnanie, po czym kilka razy mu pomachał. Po podpisaniu umowy i złożeniu papierów na studia było z nim zdecydowanie lepiej.

Na następnej przerwie Jihoon został w klasie, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu. Tak było zawsze i chociaż teoretycznie powinien do tego przywyknąć, odkąd znalazł przyjaciół, zaczęło mu to przeszkadzać. Zarówno Yein, jak i Jaehyun gdzieś poszli, więc chociaż wokół niego znajdowało się co najmniej kilkunastu uczniów, nie miał do kogo się odezwać. Trudno. Lada moment szkoła dobiegała końca, więc teraz mogło być już tylko lepiej, prawda? Przynajmniej czysto teoretycznie.

*

Jihoon dawno się tak nie zmęczył. Od dobrego miesiąca nie biegał, a na treningu był jakieś półtora miesiąca temu; grubo przed świętami bożonarodzeniowymi. W dalszym ciągu nie wysypiał się, bo miał płytki sen, przez co nie miał apetytu. Obie te rzeczy były gwoździami do trumny. Może nawet trochę schudł, ale mimo wszystko, stwierdził, że nadeszła najwyższa pora, aby wrócił do boksu. Nawet jeżeli wyłącznie hobbystycznie, bez przygotowania się na zawody.

– Dzisiaj chyba masz gorszy dzień – stwierdził trener, tuż po sparingu, w którym Jihoon poniósł sromotną porażkę. Po zaledwie jednej rundzie został położony przez nowego członka klubu. – Powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę.

– Chciałbym spróbować jeszcze z Chanem.

– Na pewno? – Mężczyzna nie był do tego przekonany. Jihoon był cały zziajany i spocony. Jednym słowem, nie wyglądał najlepiej. – Mam do tego mieszane uczucia, ale jedna runda cię nie zabije.

– Dziękuję, trenerze.

– Spadła ci forma. – Chan zrobił duże postępy, a w przeciwieństwie do niego, lada moment miał iść na pierwsze zawody. Nawet jeżeli zajęło mu to więcej czasu, zdawał się być zdecydowanie bardziej obiecującym i stabilnym zawodnikiem. – To zabrzmi wrednie, ale po dzisiejszym jestem pewny, że cię spiorę.

– No wiesz co. Ale z ciebie przyjaciel. – Przetarł czoło i poprawił opaskę od Soonyounga. Nadal miał nierówny oddech. – Tylko nie lituj się nade mną.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru. – Uniósł sugestywnie brwi, a Jihoon przewrócił oczami, chociaż właśnie na to czekał.

– Zmierzmy się, jak za starych czasów.

Wynik sparingu był oczywisty, chociaż sęk nie tkwił w przegranej, tylko w tym, że mierzył się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. To zawsze podnosiło go na duchu. Po skończonym treningu udali się na plac zabaw, ale w teorii mieli tam zostać wyłącznie na chwilę, bo huśtanie się w zimowy wieczór, mogło zakończyć się przeziębieniem, a w gorszym przypadku gorączką.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

– Faktycznie. Ale zaraz będą ferie, to sobie odbijemy. – Chan był cienko ubrany, bez czapki i szalika, co pokazywało, że w pewnych aspektach nadal był dzieckiem. Przecież nie potrzebował grubych ubrań, skoro były niewygodne. – Możesz przyjść do mnie z Soonyoungiem.

– Miło, że też go zapraszasz, ale do tego czasu pewnie będzie już w Seulu.

– Jak to? Rok akademicki zaczyna się w marcu.

– No tak, ale musi się przenieść wszystkie rzeczy i rozejrzeć się po mieście. Prawdopodobnie od razu po zakończeniu pojedzie szukać pracy.

– I jak się z tym czujesz?

– W miarę. Jakoś to będzie. – Jihoon wzruszył ramionami, chociaż tak naprawdę nie było mu to obojętne. Nie miał siły, żeby huśtać się, więc ostatecznie znajdował się w miejscu i wbijał wzrok w swoje buty. Nawet nie zerkał w stronę młodszego. – Nie mam na to wpływu.

– Czyli do dupy.

– Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. – Nie mógł powstrzymać gorzkiego uśmiechu, bo dosadność Chana pokrywała się z jego prawdziwymi myślami.

– Możesz zawsze poszukać pracy w Seulu.

– Nie mogę.

– Dlaczego? – Chan uniósł brwi, a Jihoon żałował, że ten temat został poruszony. Nawet jeżeli w pewnym stopniu czuł się lżej po wyjawieniu tamtej kwestii, ta druga mu nie odpowiadała. – I tak jeszcze niczego nie znalazłeś tutaj.

– Praca i przeprowadzka do za dużo. Ja po prostu się tego... boję.

– Na pewno byś sobie poradził. Zawsze mógłbyś mieszkać z Soonyoungiem, a w Seulu jest od groma ofert.

– Mówienie, że sobie poradzę nic mi nie da, Chan. – Trudno było mu wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy, ponieważ sam dokładnie nie wiedział na jakiej zasadzie to działało. Czasami nie potrafił poradzić sobie z własnymi myślami. Co jakiś czas czuł się zagubiony. – Boję się do tego stopnia, że nawet nie chcę próbować.

– Jeśli nie spróbujesz, będziesz żałował.

– To nie jest takie proste.

Jihoon zawsze doszukiwał się we wszystkim głębszego sensu. I chociaż nie zawsze we wszystkim było jakieś ukryte znaczenie, nie potrafił od tak, iść do przodu. Dziesiątki ludzi na jego miejscu postąpiłoby, jak mówił Chan – podążyliby za drugą połówką, byleby tylko utrzymać związek. Stolica również mogła być dla niego szansą na znalezienie dobrej pracy, choćby i bez studiów czy dobrych wyników na egzaminach końcowych. Tylko szkopuł tkwił w tym, że Jihoon nie chciał wykorzystywać tej szansy. Chciał być przeciętny, zostać w Bucheon i pracować na najzwyklejszym stanowisku. Nie aspirował na żadną, prestiżową posadę, ponieważ bał się odpowiedzialności z tym związanej. Seul wydawał mu się zbyt przerażający. Nie miał odwagi wyprowadzić się od matki i zacząć żyć tak naprawdę, jak dorosły, którym w gruncie rzeczy jeszcze nie był. Mieszkanie z Soonyoungiem w dwójkę także było czymś, czego się obawiał.

W rzeczywistości konkluzja była wyjątkowo prosta – mimo że kochał Soonyounga, w dalszym ciągu obawiał się pełnego zaangażowania w związek i przejścia na kolejny etap.

*

Szkolna rutyna była czymś naturalnym. Jihoon wstawał o tej samej godzinie, po czym przez kilka minut starał się obudzić Soonyounga, ponieważ ten miał wyjątkowo głęboki sen. Później wspólnie jedli śniadanie, przebierali się w mundurki i wychodzili na przystanek. Jak zwykle autobus był zapełniony niemal po brzegi, ale dzięki temu mogli stać blisko siebie. W tym czasie mogli zamienić kilka słów, co było znacznie lepsze, niż odcinanie się od wszystkich i słuchanie muzyki. Z tego powodu już od rana miał zdecydowanie lepszy humor.

– Codziennie musimy się żegnać i codziennie mi się to nie podoba. – Znajdowali się w szatni, a lada moment mieli rozejść się do swoich klas. Byli dosłownie pięć minut przed dzwonkiem, więc nie mogli pozwolić sobie na dłuższą rozmowę. – Zawsze żałowałem, że nie jesteśmy razem w klasie.

– Jakoś wytrzymamy. – Jihoon rozejrzał się wokół, a jako że w tej części pomieszczenia nie było nikogo, złożył krótki pocałunek na policzku chłopaka. – Zobaczymy się za godzinę.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać.

Wszystko działo się tak, jak każdego innego dnia. Soonyoung poszedł na górę do swojej klasy, a Jihoon skierował się prosto do swojej. Normalnie nie wzbudzał żadnego zainteresowania wśród pozostałych uczniów. Siedział w ostatniej ławce i jakoś wytrzymywał bite pięćdziesiąt minut, odliczając minuty do przerw, które jak wiadomo spędzał z chłopakiem. Zazwyczaj przemykał niczym cień, a inni nie zwracali na niego kompletnie żadnej uwagi, nawet nie kwapiąc się, żeby odpowiedzieć na jego przywitanie. Dlatego też pewnego dnia Jihoon zwyczajnie przestał się witać z kimkolwiek i przyjmijmy, że jakoś egzystował wśród innych. Jako niezauważalny przeciętniak, może nawet dziwak. Bo nawet jeżeli jego zmiana zewnętrza została pozytywnie przyjęta, nikt nie był z nim na tyle blisko, aby komplementować go osobiście. Tak już po prostu było.

Jednakże ten dzień nie był, jak każdy inny. Od razu po wejściu do klasy, wszystkie spojrzenia utkwiły w nim. To było krępujące, ale Jihoon nie zareagował w żaden sposób i wyłącznie usiadł na swoim miejscu, nie rozglądając się wokół. A potem spojrzał na tablicę: „Hit! Lee Jihoon lubi w dupę. Potwierdzone info u samego źródła."

Zamarł.

– Jego mina mówi wszystko. – Zaśmiał się Jungho, który przemówił jako pierwszy. W jego głosie dało wyczuć się obrzydliwe rozbawienie. W przeciwieństwie do reszty uczniów, bardziej zdziwionych całą to sytuacją. – Miałem rację, co?

– To nie nasza sprawa – stwierdziła jedna z koleżanek Yein.

– A dla mnie to ohydne – rzekł inny chłopak, o dziwo nie ze świty Jungho, a z grupy prymusów. Jego mina i chłodne spojrzenie najlepiej pokazywały, co o nim myślał. To nie była kpina, tylko pogarda. – Szczerze wolałbym o tym nie wiedzieć.

Jihoon wstał, zmył napisy z tablicy i wyszedł z klasy, starając się mieć normalny krok. Dopiero gdy przestał być na ich widoku, pobiegł do łazienki, po czym zamknął się w toalecie. W jednym momencie wszystko się rozpadło. Drżącymi dłońmi napisał wiadomość do Soonyounga. Cały się trząsł i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Czuł się, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć. Albo mu się to wydawało, albo lada moment mógłby się udusić. Gdy Soonyoung wparował do kabiny, z początku spanikował, ponieważ nie spodziewał się takiego widoku; nie wiedział, co działo się z Jihoonem. Ale ostatecznie wyłącznie złapał go za dłoń i powtarzał, jak mantrę jedyną komendę, która w tym momencie zdawała się odpowiednia:

– Oddychaj. Głęboko oddychaj.

Po jakimś czasie Jihoon się uspokoił, ale sam nie wiedział czy trwało to kilkanaście sekund, czy minut. Na ten czas wszystko zatrzymało się, a jedyne na czym mógł się skoncentrować to duszenie się i panika. Im więcej myślał o napisie na tablicy tym bardziej bolała go klatka piersiowa. Ale ostatecznie jego oddech wrócił do normy, chociaż nadal cały się trząsł, a do oczu cisnęły mu się łzy, które ostatecznie nie wydostawały się na zewnątrz.

Soonyoung wyłącznie patrzył na niego zszokowany, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go, aż tak roztrzęsionego. Zazwyczaj Jihoon milczał lub spuszczał głowę. To był pierwszy raz, gdy pokazał, jak wiele emocji w nim buzowało. Ale w tym przypadku po prostu nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Atak paniki był silniejszy od chęci zatrzymania wszystkiego w sobie. Nie mógł zwalczyć go samymi chęciami.

– Już dobrze? – Soonyoung w dalszym ciągu trzymał go za dłoń. Znajdowali się w środku kabiny, chociaż to odgrodzenie nie było potrzebne, ponieważ w łazience była tylko ich dwójka.

– Nie jest dobrze – wychrypiał, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku, po czym złapał się za głowę. Nowa sytuacja nadal do niego nie dochodziła. – Oczywiście, że nie jest dobrze.

– Co się stało?

– Oni wiedzą. Wszyscy wiedzą.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Dowiedzieli się o nas.

– Nie myślałem, że to będzie, aż taki problem. – Soonyoung przeczesał włosy, jak to miał w zwyczaju w stresujących sytuacjach. Nawet uśmiechnął się nerwowo i oparł się o drzwi od kabiny. – Przepraszam. Powinienem najpierw z tobą porozmawiać.

– Nie. Tylko mi nie mów, że to przez ciebie. – Zaciskał kurczowo powieki, nie chcąc się rozpłakać. Na miejsce strachu wstąpiło w niego wręcz maniakalne przerażenie i wyrzuty. – No tak, po co ze mną rozmawiać? Nie warto.

– To nie o to chodzi, Jihoon.

– Czyli co? Po prostu ci się wymsknęło, że jesteśmy razem.

– Wszystko zaczyna wracać na właściwie tory, więc nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, więc pomyślałem, że skoro spytali mnie wprost czy kogoś mam, to odpowiedziałem im zgodnie z prawdą.

– Po co?

– I tak wszyscy się domyślali. – Nawet jeżeli go przeprosił, nie wyglądało na to, żeby w pełni czuł skruchę. W jego przekonaniu, tym razem wyjawienie prawdy nie mogło zakończyć się źle. O ironio, popełnił znowu ten sam błąd. – Wiem, że zrobiłem źle, ale zareagowali w porządku.

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie wyśmiali cię.

– Zdziwili się, ale nie. Kilka dziewczyn podeszła do tego entuzjastycznie, a faceci, jak to faceci. Pożartowali i na tym się skończyło.

– A pomyślałeś w ogóle, jak zareagują na to ludzie z mojej klasy?

– Mam nadzieję, że tak sam, jak ci z mojej.

– Nie trafiłeś. – Nie chciał go już widzieć, ale Soonyoung zagradzał mu przejście i nie zamierzał się przesunąć. Z każdym kolejnym słowem jego głos co raz bardziej drżał, a łzy napierały jeszcze silniej. – Wracam do domu. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić.

– Co ci powiedzieli?

– Jeden się ze mnie śmiał, drugiego obrzydziłem. A co lepsze, napisali na tablicy coś, czego nie powinni.

– To znaczy?

– Nieważne.

– Zaraz im coś zrobię.

– Zostaw to. – Jihoon złapał go za ramiona, trochę w akcie desperacji, trochę żeby się na czymś wyżyć. – Tylko błagam, kurwa, nie rób mi więcej takich numerów.

– Nie chcę, żeby ci docinali.

– Dlatego nie mieszaj się w to. Tylko pogorszysz sprawę.

Nie mógł dłużej tam zostać, dlatego wrócił prosto do domu, a na jego prośbę Soonyoung został w szkole. Nie było nawet dziesiątej, więc mógł zostać sam ze sobą do późnego popołudnia. Chociaż o ile z początku myślał, że zostanie w czterech ścianach da mu jakieś wytchnienie, tak naprawdę poczuł paskudne deja vu z poprzedniego rozdziału. Palił jednego papierosa po drugim, kuląc się na oszronionym balkonie. Pomimo niskiej temperatury, siedział tam od dobrej godziny w samej bluzie. Miał czerwone policzki i sine usta, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, dopóki co jakiś czas czuł na twarzy, ciepłe łzy. Jihoon od zawsze przejmował się opinią innych, dlatego świadomość, że wykluczenie z grupy zamieniło się w piętnowanie, przerażała go. Chciał zakończyć szkołę w pokojowej atmosferze, ale to byłoby zbyt proste.

Starał się nie być wściekłym na Soonyounga, jednakże gdzieś w głębi nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, w jaki sposób podchodził do innych ludzi. Jeżeli duma była ponad zranienie innych, nie warto było się nią unosić. Bo co z tego, że wyznał wszystkim swoją prawdziwą naturę, skoro w ten sposób doprowadził do zgnojenia drugiej osoby. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało, niestety tak właśnie było. I nieważne jakimi argumentami by się nie unosił, ostatecznie gorzkie owoce jego decyzji będzie otrzymywał Jihoon.

Po jakimś czasie wrócił do domu i położył się na łóżku, tępo wpatrując się w sufit. Jak za starych czasów. Nie wiedząc czemu pomyślał o Yerim. Nie kontaktowali się od wielu miesięcy, w gruncie rzeczy na jego prośbę. Sprawdził jej profil. Zaledwie kilka dni temu dodała nowe zdjęcie z Mingyu. Musiało im się układać, a Jihoon nie czuł żadnej zazdrości, tylko coś w rodzaju pewnego sentymentu. Gdy nie musiał martwić się o to, co powiedzą inni. Gdy był w normalnym związku – chociaż teraz też. Jednakże wiele osób ich potępiało. Nie powinien się z nimi zgadzać; nie gdy przy Soonyoungu czuł się dobrze. Nie, gdy jeszcze niedawno obiecywał mu, że będzie go wspierać i sam uwierzył we własne siły. Jednakże o ile incydent z rodzicami chłopaka nie dotykał go bezpośrednio, tym razem nienawiść była skierowana w jego stronę. I dopiero w tym momencie poczuł namiastkę tego, co Soonyoung zaznał tamtego dnia. Zwykła myśl. Skoro słowa niemalże nieznajomych z klasy go zabolały, co by było, gdyby odrzuciła go matka? Jak bardzo załamany byłby wówczas? Zawsze mogło być gorzej, oczywiście, ale i tak żałował, jak to wszystko się potoczyło. A najgorsza w tym wszystkim była postawa Soonyounga, który znowu za bardzo uwierzył w innych.

Potrzebował zmiany, choćby i prozaicznej. Dlatego obciął się na krótko. To był zdecydowanie impuls, trochę nielogiczny, ale gdzieś podświadomie wydawało, że dzięki temu będzie bardziej męski; że przez to nie będzie uznawany za pedała i to w dodatku w kolorowych włosach. Trzymając maszynkę w dłoni wydawało mu się dość przekonywujące, nawet jeżeli efekt ostateczny go nie zadowalał. Patrzył na siebie w lustrze i znowu poczuł się, jak przed laty. Nadal był szczupły i niski, nadal miał kompleksy. Chociaż był zadbany, a w oczach innych miał wiele zalet, samemu ich nie dostrzegał. I nawet jeżeli wierzył w słowa Soonyounga, przez cały ten czas nie podzielał jego zdania. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że podobał się samemu sobie. Nigdy nie zaakceptował siebie w stu procentach.

Gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, nadal nie był w pełni spokojny. To musiał być Soonyoung. Jego matka w dalszym ciągu znajdowała się w pracy. Gdyby nie mieszkali razem prawdopodobnie posunąłby się do tego, żeby udawać, że go tutaj nie ma. Jednakże w tym przypadku nie mógł się wycofać. Dlatego pomimo opuchniętych oczu i wszystkich, negatywnych emocji, które odznaczały się na jego twarzy, musiał się z nim skonfrontować.

– Wróciłem, kochanie. – Nie skomentował jego nowej odsłony, chociaż ewidentnie go zdziwiła.

– Wiem, że źle wyglądam. – Jihoon starał się uśmiechnąć, ale z marnym skutkiem. Jedyne co mu zostało, to wtulenie się w ramiona Soonyounga i przeczekanie do momentu, gdy przynajmniej na chwilę zapomni o dzisiejszej sytuacji.

Nie chciał niepotrzebnie zamartwiać matki, dlatego nic jej nie powiedział, a następnego dnia poszedł do szkoły. Dalsze wagarowanie byłoby niepoprawne, tym bardziej, że potrzebował świadectwa ukończenie liceum – choćby i z marnymi stopniami. Gdy wszedł do klasy znowu poczuł na sobie nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, ale zignorował je. Nie miał innego wyboru, dlatego usiadł na swoim miejscu i czekał na rozpoczęcie pierwszej lekcji. Jungho i jego koledzy spóźnili się, a po naganie nauczycielki, wdali się z nią w niemałą sprzeczkę. Z tego powodu na przerwie byli jeszcze bardziej opryskliwi, niż zwykle.

– Łatwo się domyślić, który z was jest babą w związku. – Jungho opierał nogi na ławce i uśmiechał się pod nosem. Jego gburowatość irytowała wszystkich, ale po trzech latach wszyscy przyjęli prostą taktykę. Ignorowali go, byleby tylko nie przysparzać sobie problemów. – Następnym razem nie nasyłaj na nas swojego chłopaczka.

– Jak to, nasyłać? – Jihoon podszedł do niego, a reszta osób przysłuchiwała się im.

– Czyli nie mówił ci o tym. Oj, nieładnie.

– Możesz powiedzieć o co chodzi?

– Już dobrze, dobrze. Spokojnie. – Jego głos przesycony był sarkazmem. Tak naprawdę naśmiewał się z niego i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że miał nad nim przewagę. – Wczoraj się do nas przypierdolił.

– Przepraszam za niego.

– Możesz mu przekazać, że jeśli znowu przyjdzie do nas z łapami, to nie skończy się wesoło.

– To więcej się nie powtórzy.

– Wiedziałem, że z tobą będzie prościej.

Jihoon skierował się na pierwsze piętro. Już z daleka usłyszał głośne śmiechy, a chwilę po tym zobaczył Soonyounga siedzącego na ławce z kilkoma koleżankami i kolegami. Gdy tylko go zobaczył od razu do niego podszedł.

– Co jest, skarbie? – Soonyoung uśmiechnął się, na co Jihoon wyłącznie kiwnął głową w bok. Chwilę później znajdowali się w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

– Poprosiłem cię, żebyś nie mieszał się.

– Nie chciałem, żeby cię wyzywali. Tym bardziej, że to przeze mnie.

– Ale skoro cię poprosiłem, to nie powinieneś robić po swojemu. Teraz tylko utwierdzili się w przekonaniu, że jestem pizdą. – Starał się nie podnosić głosu, ale było widać po nim, że był zły. Soonyoung złapał go za dłoń, a Jihoon od razu ją zrzucił. – Nie rób tego w szkole.

– Przez ostatnie miesiące ci to nie przeszkadzało, a teraz nagle nie mogę cię nawet dotknąć.

– Jestem w pedalskim związku i wszyscy dobitnie mi do pokazują. Dlatego nie jestem w humorze, żeby się tym szczycić.

– Przykro mi, że nasz związek to tylko pedalski związek.

– Po prostu ograniczmy się z czułościami. – Jihoon nie chciał, żeby już i tak nieprzyjemna wymiana zdań zamieniła się w kłótnię. Faktycznie, użył złych słów. – Nie chcę robić sobie większych problemów.

– Staram się to zrozumieć, naprawdę. Domyślam się, że wyzywanie nie jest miłe, ale czemu cię to obchodzi? Zostało tylko kilka tygodni do końca.

– Bo to mnie boli. Nie umiem mieć tego gdzieś tak, jak ty.

– Nie mam wszystkiego gdzieś. Tylko staram się iść na przód. Sam mi tak radziłeś. – W szkole rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Soonyoungowi z pewnością było mu przykro, a Jihoon znowu poczuł się źle. Zamiast złościć się przez to, że chłopak złamał obietnicę, zalały go wyrzuty sumienia. W dalszym ciągu nie był dumny z ich związku, a tym bardziej nie potrafił go obronić. – Idę na lekcje.

– Spotkamy się na następnej przerwie?

– Nie mam ochoty. Chcę przemyśleć kilka spraw.

Soonyoungie: Będę spał u Seokmina. Wydaje mi się, że musimy chwilę od siebie odpocząć.

Ty: Kiedy wrócisz?

Soonyoungie: Nie wiem.

Soonyoungie: Za kilka dni, okej?

Ty: Okej.

Przez następne kilka godzin Jihoon leżał u siebie w pokoju, zwinięty w kłębek. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Świadomość, że jutro będzie musiał zmierzyć się z innymi uczniami, czy że Soonyoung miał go dość. Gdyby mieszkał sam już dawno by się upił. Przynajmniej wtedy paliłby go przełyk, a na końcu mógłby spać przez całą noc, jak zabity.

– Jihoonie, wchodzę.

Matka usiadła po turecku na podłodze przodem do jego twarzy, za to on wciąż leżał w jednej pozycji. Na policzkach miał zaschnięte łzy.

– Nie ma Soonyounga, a ty nie wyszedłeś, mimo że wołałam cię kilka razy. – Przejechała dłonią po jego włosach. Jihoon od razu zagryzł wargę, nie chcąc się rozkleić. – Co jest, synku?

– Uciekłem ze szkoły. Przepraszam.

– Nic się nie stało. Musiał być powód. Cii. – Uspokajała go, niczym małe dziecko. Ostatecznie ścierała jego łzy, które zdawać się nie miały końca. – Na razie nie musisz mi mówić.

– Muszę, ja w–wiem. Tylko Soonyoung dzisiaj... dzisiaj nie wróci.

– Dlaczego?

Jihoon nie potrafił powiedzieć całej prawdy od razu. Dialog niesamowicie przypominał jego rozmowy z psychologiem z przeszłości, gdy był zdolny wyłącznie do odpowiadania na pytania. Chociaż wówczas i to było ponad jego możliwości.

– Jest u Seokmina, bo ma mnie dość... Za to ja mam dość tego wszystkiego, co zrobił. – Cały drżał i oddychał niemiarowo, ale na szczęście, nie miał ataku paniki. – Powiedział wszystkim, że jesteśmy razem.

– Domyślam się, że nie będzie mieli teraz łatwo, ale...

– Mylisz się, mamo. Soonyoungowi nic nie zrobią – przerwał jej, nagle przechodząc do pozycji siedzącej. – Mnie zgnoili, za to jego tolerują.

– Wiem, że jesteś zawiedziony, ale chyba zapomniałeś o jednym.

– O czym?

– O tym, że Soonyounga zgnoili rodzice. – Jej ton był łagodny, chociaż nie mówiła miłych słów. Wstała, po czym usiadła tuż obok niego. – Nie koledzy z klasy, którzy lada moment będą dla niego nikim. Tylko najbliższe osoby, które kocha tak, jak ciebie.

Czy Jihoon o tym zapomniał? Oczywiście, że nie. Nie był głupi i zdawał sobie sprawę, że w porównaniu do tragedii Soonyounga, jego była zaledwie namiastką. Powinien zignorować obelgi innych i żyć własnym życiem. Niedługo i tak wszyscy rozejdą się w swoje strony. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczy ich parszywych twarzy, a jedynym, który zostanie przy nim będzie Soonyoung. Normalny człowiek nie robiłby takiej awantury o wyjawienie prawdy o ich związku, nie przy tych okolicznościach. Razem przetrwaliby tylko. Tylko sęk tkwił w tym, że Jihoon nie był do końca normalny, a w jego oczach niewielkie problemy były stukrotnie większe. Dlatego nie mógł od tak zapomnieć o dzisiejszej sytuacji.

Gdyby Soonyoung wiedział o jego chorobie wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej. Na pewno nie poszedłby do Seokmina, a w tym momencie szczerze umówiliby incydent. A tak stało się, jak stało, czyli niezbyt optymistycznie.

– Powinienem wrócić na terapię. – Jihoon nie chciał przyznawać się do tego przed samym sobą, a tym bardziej przed kimś. Ale nie mógł dłużej tego ciągnąć. – Czuję, że dzieje się ze mną coś złego.

*

Po czterech dniach Soonyoung w dalszym ciągu nocował u Seokmina. Jihoon starał się zająć myśli i robił wszystko, byleby w jego głowie nie tworzyły się same czarne scenariusze. Chodził na treningi, biegał, maniakalnie sprzątał, uczęszczał na ostatnie kursy z prawa jazdy, a nawet napisał próbne podanie o pracę. Przez bite cztery doby nie miał choćby chwili wytchnienia, ale to i tak mu nie pomogło w uspokojeniu myśli. A może to wszystko było spowodowane samotnością? Im więcej czasu spędzał z Soonyoungiem, tym bardziej mu go brakowało. Z tego powodu krzątał się od kąta w kąt i nie spał.

– Chwilę od siebie odpocząć? – Chan uniósł brwi, tuż po przeczytaniu wiadomości. Kręcił nosem i dumał, wspólnie z Jihoonem starając się rozszyfrować każde, pojedyncze słowo. – Cztery dni chyba powinny mu wystarczyć.

– Myślałem, że wróci na weekend, a tutaj jest piątek, a on nadal nie daje znaku życia.

– Może powinieneś do niego napisać. W ogóle, odzywaliście się do siebie w szkole?

– Spędziliśmy razem kilka przerw, ale jest inaczej. – Wspólnie siedzieli w pokoju Chana i zarywali wspólnie noc. Z tego powodu pili kawę i napoje energetyzujące, chociaż tak naprawdę Jihoon ich nie potrzebował. – Wiem, że sam spowodowałem ten dystans, ale... to jest beznadziejne.

– To normalne. Przez tych kolesi z klasy nie potrafisz się przemóc.

– Chciałbym, żeby było, jak dawniej, ale nie potrafię, gdy wszyscy się na nas gapią i rozsiewają plotki. – Na samo wspomnienie ostatnich dni posłodzona kawa przybrała cierpki smak. – Kilka razy, gdy szedłem po korytarzu usłyszałem za sobą wyzwiska.

– A co z Soonyoungiem?

– Właśnie chodzi o to, że raczej się go nie zaczepiają. Nadal jest w swojej klasowej grupce, każdy z nim rozmawia. Wszyscy pewnie dziwią się, że jest akurat ze mną.

– Nie mów tak.

– Ale taka prawda. – Jego słowa były poparte faktami. Ludzie mówili głośniej, niż im się wydawało, a Jihoon czy tego chciał czy nie, był tego świadkiem. – Nie raz słyszałem, że jadą po mnie. Jakbym to ja go zepsuł.

– Głupie gadanie. Dlatego nie warto się nim przejmować. – Chan lekko pogładził go po plecach. Miał rację, ale dopóki codziennie słyszał przykre słowa, nie mógł ot tak, przestać na nie zwracać uwagę. – Zastanówmy się co zrobić z Soonyoungiem.

– Nie oszukujmy się. Jeśli nie chce do mnie wrócić, nic na to nie poradzę.

– Ale w dalszym ciągu mówimy o mieszkaniu, tak?

– Już sam nie wiem, serio. – Odłożył kubek na bok. Spojrzał po raz setny na telefon i znowu nie zobaczył żadnej wiadomości od chłopaka. – Ciągle rozchodzi się o to samo.

– Jihoon, ogarnij się. Domyślam się, że jest ciężko, ale skoro przeszliście już tyle, to tym bardziej nie warto się poddawać. – Wziął telefon Jihoona i pomimo jego sprzeciwów napisał wiadomość do Soonyounga. Oczywiście, nie wysłał jej. – Po tym na pewno się do ciebie odezwie.

Ty: Tęsknię za tobą. Wiem, że kilka dni przerwy było potrzebne, ale już wystarczy. Proszę, wróć do mieszkania. Powinniśmy porozmawiać.

– Tylko, że nie ma o czym rozmawiać.

– Oczywiście, że jest. Na przykład o tym, co czujesz. – Przeżuwał chipsy i leżał niedbale, oparty o poduszki. Tylko dzięki takim małym detalom Jihoon nie czuł się przytłoczony poważną rozmową. – Najlepiej jakbyś powiedział to wszystko, co mi.

– Czuję się, jakbym był winny, że ma złą opinię. Ale to nie tylko chodzi o to.

– Czyli o co?

– Jestem zły, bo mówi wszystkim, że jesteśmy razem. A potem robią się z tego problemy.

Tak naprawdę nie był zły i niewzruszony, ale to było jedyną obroną przed ukazaniem smutku i bezradności. Nawet jeżeli faktycznie poniekąd nie podobało mu się to, co zrobił Soonyoung, inna kwestia była istotniejsza. Na przykład to, że wówczas zdał sobie sprawę, że nie uwolnił się od wszystkich lęków.

– Ale to chyba dobrze. To znaczy, to dobrze, że się was nie wstydzi. – Jihoon nie chciał się na niego złościć, ale gdzieś w głębi miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel będzie po jego stronie; że zrozumie jego intencje, zamiast popierać zdanie Soonyounga. – Tylko dzięki takiemu podejściu, inni ludzie do was przywykną.

– Tylko, że nie chcę być jednym z tych, którzy walczą o prawa mniejszości. Chcę mieć po prostu święty spokój.

– Ale mimo wszystko chciałbyś, żeby ludzie was akceptowali. A skoro tak, to powinieneś robić, coś w tym kierunku, żeby chociażby te homofoby z twojej klasy, zobaczyli, że nie rusza cię to.

– Gdybym potrafił, to na pewno bym to zrobił, ale nie jestem stworzony od zbawiania świata. – Wysłał wiadomość. – Ale tyle jeszcze umiem.

Oboje udawali, że nonszalanckie zachowanie Jihoona nie było przykrywką.

Po tym, gdy na telefonie pojawiło się, że Soonyoung odczytał wiadomość, od razu poszedł do łazienki. Chan coś powiedział, ale Jihoon puścił to mimo uszom i od razu usiadł na kafelki. Na samą myśl, że chłopak mógłby z nim zerwać, zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Powoli zaczynał wariować, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Mimo to, bał się znać odpowiedź. A co jeśli odmówi i nie będzie chciał się z nim zobaczyć? Pełna świadomość, że kochał go, nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Mógł mieć go dość. Nawet jeżeli Soonyoungowi na nim zależało, mógł tak po prostu, zrezygnować z tego wszystkiego. W końcu Jihoon był problematyczny i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdobędzie się na to, żeby otwarcie mówić o ich związku. I możliwe, że zawsze będzie mu to przeszkadzało. A skoro Soonyoung znajdował się w tym niewielkim procencie osób, które nie bały się mówić o własnej orientacji, to dlaczego miałby trwać przy boku takiego tchórza?

Na twarzy poczuł znaczny napływ gorąca, a lodowata woda na nic się nie zdała. Wciąż na jego policzkach odznaczały się różowe placki. Chan możliwe, że zaczął się niepokoić, ale Jihoon nie chciał pokazywać się w takim stanie. To był jeden z tych dni, gdy nienawidził swoich słabości. Usiadł na kafelkach i oparł głowę o kolana. Nie chciał płakać z bezsilności. Najgorsze w tym wszystkich było to, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyolbrzymiał całą sytuacją. Jednak co z tego, skoro przez jedną, głupią wiadomość z ledwością powstrzymywał odruch wymiotny?

Z dnia na dzień cofał się do poprzedniego rozdziału. Teoretycznie zamkniętego.

*

Następnego dnia Soonyoung, co prawda nie wrócił do mieszkania Jihoona, ale zgodził się na spotkanie na neutralnym gruncie. Z tego powodu umówili się w kawiarni. Ze względu na porę roku, nie mogli wybrać się na spacer. Chociaż tam z pewnością byłoby zdecydowanie bardziej komfortowo i intymniej. Na szczęście o tak wczesnej porze nie było jeszcze nikogo, z wyjątkiem personelu; mogli rozmawiać, jak zwykle. Chociaż nie do końca, ponieważ atmosfera w dalszym ciągu nie zaliczała się do w pełni komfortowych.

– Cieszę się, że do mnie napisałeś. – Nie zasługiwał na te słowa, ponieważ gdyby nie interwencja Chana, nie doszłoby do tego spotkania. – Też chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

– Jak się czujesz po tych kilku dniach? Mam nadzieję, że lepiej.

– Bo jest lepiej. Przemyślałem kilka kwestii i nie będę cię do niczego zmuszać.

– Jak to? – Mimo że słowo „zmuszać" pasowało idealnie, nadal brzmiało nieodpowiednio. – Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że... Przepraszam.

– Spokojnie. Chcę po prostu, żebyś czuł się dobrze z nami. A jeśli nie chcesz się z tym obnosić, rozumiem to.

– Nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać?

– Dopóki będzie tak samo, gdy jesteśmy sami, jest okej.

Soonyoung chciał złapać go za rękę, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. W jego spojrzeniu nie dało się dostrzec smutku, tylko coś w rodzaju, zapomnienia. Zwyczajnie skwitował to uśmiechem. Chłopak dłużej nie sprzeciwiał się i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał wywierać na nim presji. Jihoon powinien być zadowolony.Przecież właśnie tego chciał. Zero dotyku, czyli koniec z trzymaniem się za ręce i obejmowaniu się w miejscach publicznym. Dzięki temu nikt nie powinien na nich krzywo patrzeć czy słać obelg. Tylko czy to było warte ich wspólnego szczęścia? Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Jihoon od dawna nie był tak zagubiony. I żałosny. Ale w końcu otrzymał to, czego wymagał.

*

– Chwila prawdy. – Po zalogowaniu się na stronę uczelni nie pozostało mu nic więcej, niż spojrzenie na najistotniejszą zakładkę. – Sprawdź do za mnie, proszę.

Soonyoung miał zamknięte oczy, ale trzymał przez cały czas dłoń Jihoona. Mimo że jego wyniki z egzaminu były więcej, niż zadowalające, dało się dostrzec jego obawy. Mocno zaciskał usta i miał lekko wilgotną skórę.

– Możesz być spokojny, kochanie. Dostałeś się do Seulu.

– Naprawdę? – Ekscytacja wymieszana z niedowierzeniem, sprawiła, że nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. – Wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Soonyoung mocno wyściskał go i pisnął, nawet nie patrząc na ekran laptopa.

– Ale jestem szczęśliwy. Boże, lepiej być nie może. – Mówił nieskładnie, jeszcze mocniej przyciskając Jihoona do siebie. Nawet zaśmiał się pod nosem. Jednakże po chwili otworzył usta i złapał telefon. – Zadzwonię tylko do Seokmina, okej?

– Jasne, nie krępuj się.

W czasie, gdy rozemocjonowany Soonyoung rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem, chodząc po pokoju w tą i powrotem, Jihoon usiadł na łóżku i również wziął swój telefon. Skoro Chan był dostępny, chciał podzielić się tą szczęśliwą nowiną.

Ty: Soonyoung dostał się na studia.

Chan: Wow. To zajebiście.

Ty: Niby tak.

Chan: Dlaczego „niby"?

Chan: Widzę, że przeczytałeś. O co chodzi?

Ty: Dopiero co się pogodziliśmy, a za moment już wyjedzie.

Chan: Przecież zawsze możecie do siebie przyjeżdżać.

Ty: Ale to nie będzie to samo.

Chan: Zawsze możesz z nim zamieszkać. W Seulu na pewno znalazłbyś jakąś robotę.

Ty: To nie jest rozmowa na wiadomości.

Chan: Jeśli chcesz mogę wpaść, nawet dzisiaj.

Ty: Soonyoung będzie u mnie cały weekend.

Ty: Poza tym wiem, że się uczysz. W ferie nadrobimy.

Chan: Przepraszam, że ostatnio nie mam dla ciebie czasu.

Ty: Przestań. Musisz się uczyć, żeby dostać się do dobrego liceum. Rozumiem to.

Chan: W przyszłym tygodniu wbij do mnie na noc, okej?

Ty: Okej.

Ty: Muszę iść. To do męskiego spotkania ze tydzień.

Chan: Ja, ty i piwko, hehe.

Ty: Wybij to sobie z głowy, dzieciaku.

Chan: Warto było spróbować.

Soonyoung dosiadł się do niego i nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Jednakże gdzieś z tyłu głowy Jihoon miał przeczucie, że jego uśmiech nie był w pełni prawdziwy. Po prawie roku znajomości, potrafił dostrzec różnice w jego zachowaniu.

– Widzę, że coś jest z tobą nie tak.

– Wzięła mnie pewna myśl, po prostu. – Ciężko wypuścił powietrze z płuc i skierował spojrzenie za okno. Był wieczór, a jako że wciąż był styczeń, przez ciemności odbijały się w nich wyłącznie ich sylwetki. – Gdy skończyłem rozmawiać z Seokminem, pomyślałem, że chciałbym pochwalić się rodzicom.

– Chodź tu. – Jihoon gestem ręki pokazał, żeby oparł się głową o jego kolana. I tak też zrobił.

– Minął już ponad miesiąc, a jedyny kontakt jaki z nimi miałem to przelew na konto. – Nie był zrozpaczony, prawdopodobnie powoli przywykał do nowej sytuacji. Mimo to, czuł przykrość. – Nie mam zamiaru walczyć o to wszystko. Ale wiesz, jednak mój plan idealny nie wypalił. I trochę mi przez to źle.

Jihoon przeczesywał palcami włosy Soonyounga. To było uspokajające dla obu stron.

– Zawsze możesz się do nich odezwać albo... przeczekaj. Z czasem to nie będzie tak bolało.

– Nie wiem czy dam radę. To nadal świeża sprawa i czy tego chcę czy nie, często o nich myślę. A w szczególności o Mikyung. Nie chcę, żeby straciła brata.

– Jeżeli nie chcą się z tobą widzieć, nie muszą. Ale z nią powinni ci się pozwalać spotykać. – Jihoon zacisnął pięści. Trochę ze złości, trochę z bezsilności. Tak naprawdę nie mógł mu pomóc. – A jeśli chodzi o twoich rodziców, sam nie wiem, czy powinienem ci doradzać.

– Dlaczego? – Uniósł głowę, w dalszym ciągu trzymając głowę na jego kolanach. Wciąż wyglądał na nieco przygaszonego.

– Bo ja zazwyczaj odpuszczam. Tak samo było z ojcem.

– Nie mówiłeś nigdy o nim zbyt wiele.

– Nie ma o czym. – Z ledwością zdobył się na gorzki uśmiech, znowu czując ból w klatce piersiowej. Dawno o nim nie myślał. – Miał mnie gdzieś, ja też sobie odpuściłem. I skończyło się, jak się skończyło, czyli no, wiadomo.

Znowu poruszyli przykre tematy. Niestety sytuacja z rodzicami Soonyounga wracała do nich, co jakiś czas i tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak powinni sobie z tym poradzić. Tym bardziej, że lada moment miały czekać ich jeszcze większe zmiany.

– Nieważne. – Soonyoung ewidentnie chciał zakończyć temat, najwyraźniej nie mając tego dnia siły na dalsze przykrości. – Na razie zapomnijmy o tym wszystkim.

Wyciągnął rękę do góry i sam przesunął palcami po włosach Jihoona. W dalszym ciągu były krótkie i czarne.

– Tak będzie najlepiej.

Przez kolejne godziny ich humory znacznie poprawiły się. Soonyoung sprawdził ostatnie informacje odnośnie studiów, a Jihoon przyglądał mu się z boku. Zmasakrowana twarz po sytuacji z ojcem chłopaka, nie pozostawiła po sobie niemalże żadnych śladów. Generalnie było z nim znacznie lepiej, nie tylko pod względem fizycznym. Znowu się uśmiechał, a na rozmowy odnośnie rodziny nie reagował roztrzęsieniem. I nawet jeżeli było mu przykro, Jihoon wiedział, że zdoła unieść ten ciężar.

– Co powinniśmy porobić? – Soonyoung spojrzał na telefon. Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia. – Zaraz będzie niedziela, a potem będzie trzeba iść do szkoły.

– To i tak tylko formalność. Za miesiąc wszystko się już skończy.

– Racja. A tak w ogóle... – Zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał dłużej na Jihoona. Tym razem leżeli na łóżku, oparci o poduszki. Ich nogi i ramiona stykały się. – W ferie w końcu będziesz pełnoletni. Myślałeś o tym, jak chciałbyś to obchodzić?

– Faktycznie to już niecały miesiąc.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. To co, masz jakieś specjalne życzenia? Bo wiesz, chciałbym, żeby wszystko poszło po twojej myśli. – Soonyoung nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, lekko szturchając go łokciem. – Moje osiemnastce urodziny były na przykład bardzo udane.

Na samo wspomnienie tamtego incydentu, Jihoon złapał się za policzki.

– Przestań.

– I tak wiem, że ci się podobało. – Droczył się z nim, dotykając nosem policzka Jihoona. – Chociaż pamiętam, że strasznie się stresowałem. Nigdy wcześniej się nie całowałem. To znaczy nie licząc naszego pierwszego razu.

– Zauważyłem to.

– Jak to zauważyłeś to? – Sztucznie się oburzył, po czym odsunął się od niego i spojrzał w bok, oczywiście teatralnie. – Ty chyba mnie właśnie obraziłeś.

– Oh, kochanie, ja ciebie obrażać? Nigdy. – Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Złapał chłopaka za dłoń i starał się go przysunąć do siebie, chociaż przez chwilę mu się to nie udawało. Chłopak na przekór nie dawał się pokonać; a uniesienie Soonyounga nie było łatwym zadaniem. – No chodź do mnie, bo na serio dam ci karę na całowanie się.

– Pff. Co to za kara, skoro stwierdziłeś, że beznadziejnie całowałem.

– Soonyoungie, skarbie, nie powiedziałem nic takiego.

– Ale dałeś mi to do zrozumienia!

– Jesteś bogiem całowania, o czym ty mówisz. – Soonyoung ostatecznie się poddał, mimo wszystko udając, że ta „obelga" sprawiła mu ogromną przykrość. Jednakże Jihoon podłapał to i zaczął całować chłopaka po policzkach, chcąc go udobruchać. – Kochanie, no, chodź tutaj do mnie.

– Powiedzmy, że wybaczam ci to karygodne zachowanie.

– A ja tobie wybaczam, że przywaliłeś mi zębami przy naszym drugim pocałunku.

– Jesteś okropny. – Soonyoung zaśmiał się i szybko zmienił pozycję, przygwożdżając go do łóżka. – Zobaczymy czy teraz będziesz taki.

Nim zdążył się zorientować, zaczął go łaskotać. Jihoon nie mógł przestać się trząść i znowu zatracił się w tej całej przyjemności, zapominając o wszystkich przykrych sytuacjach. Nagle wszystko zniknęło.

– Cofam te wszystkie słowa, skarbie-e, zrobię wszystko. Nie napastuj mnie.

– Teraz za późno na przeprosiny.

Oboje z trudem powstrzymywali śmiech, chociaż wiedzieli, że musieli być cicho, bo było już po niszy nocnej. A prócz tego w pokoju obok znajdowała się matka Jihoona.

Ostatecznie zamilkli i skoncentrowali się na pocałunkach, które w istocie nie były już tak niezdarne, jak w przeszłości. Tym razem wszystko było słodkie. I sentymentalne, bo usypiając przytulonym do pleców Soonyounga, nie mógł przestać myśleć o ich pierwszej nocy w namiocie. Gdyby ktoś w tamtym momencie powiedziałby mu, że te rzeczy będą naturalne i zdefiniowane, nie uwierzyłby mu.

*

Jihoonowi w dalszym ciągu było trudno było uwierzyć w to, że lada moment zakończy edukację. Prócz tego zdał egzamin na prawo jazdy za pierwszym razem. Jedyne co mu pozostało to odbiór dokumentów w dniu dziewiętnastych urodzin. A wraz z otrzymaniem dyplomu ukończenia liceum i CSAT, zamierzał od razu rozesłać swoje CV. I o ile do niedawna po skończeniu szkoły nie widział siebie w żadnej pracy, teraz nie miał żadnego innego wyboru. Taka była kolej rzeczy; tak samo, jak wyjazd Soonyounga.

– O, cześć. – Yein przechodziła korytarzem, a gdy go ujrzała, zatrzymała się. – Czemu siedzisz tak sam?

– Czekam na kogoś.

– Ah, rozumiem. – Pokiwała głową, po czym dosiadła się do niego. Trwały lekcje, więc było cicho; w szczególności na dolnym korytarzu. – Mogę z tobą poczekać.

– Nie musisz, serio.

– Jeśli mnie nie chcesz mogę iść, ale ja też czekam. Dopiero o szesnastej zaczyna się zebranie przewodniczących. A nie opłacało mi się wracać do domu.

– Nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy, ale jeśli chcesz posiedzieć, to miło mi. – Jihoon speszył się, bo nie chciał się narzucać, a jego słowa mogły zostać odebrane opacznie. Na szczęście dziewczyna była zwykłą, miłą koleżanką z klasy, dlatego jego obawy szybko zostały rozwiane. – Pewnie macie sporo zajęć.

Nie wiedział o czym mógłby z nią porozmawiać. Ale najprostsze tematy były czasami tymi najlepszymi.

– Pewnie będziemy dyskutować do późnego wieczora. Trzeba umówić ceremonię zakończenia roku szkolnego, a w szczególności kwestię trzecich klas.

– Brzmi dość, hmm, odpowiedzialnie.

– Trafiłeś. To tylko tak brzmi. Uwierz mi na słowo. – Machnęła ręką i uśmiechnęła się. Jihoon doceniał, że wyszła z inicjatywą rozmowy, ponieważ nikt inny nie zrobiłby tego. Nawet Jaehyun, które pewne rzeczy musiał wykonywać wyłącznie przez pełnioną funkcję. – A tak w ogóle, chciałabym z ci coś powiedzieć.

– Tak? – Jihoon nie był pewny czego mogło to dotyczyć, ale miał złe przeczucia.

– Większość osób uważa, że Jungho to dupek.

– I ja na pewno zaliczam się do jednych z nich. – Na samo wspomnienie chłopaka zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nadal miał przed oczami tablicę z wyzwiskami i twarze pełne obrzydzenia. – Ale to już nieważne. Niedługo wszystko się skończy.

– Właśnie, że to jest ważne, Jihoon. Jako klasa zawiedliśmy i powinniśmy się za tobą wstawić. Ale nie jest jeszcze na to za późno.

Tego się zdecydowanie nie spodziewał.

Czy chciał właśnie tego, o czym mówiła dziewczyna? Oczywiście, tamta sytuacja w dalszym ciągu go bolała. Jednakże gdzieś w głębi wydawało mu się, że może właśnie tak powinno być. Skoro nie pasował do reszty społeczeństwa, dobitnie uświadomienie mu tych różnic, nie powinno go obruszyć. Jednak z drugiej strony, jeśli ktoś potraktowałby w taki sposób Soonyounga...

– Doceniam, ale oboje wiemy, że to nie ma sensu. – Cieszył się, że miał ją po swojej stronie. – Nie nadaję się do wykłócenia. Poza tym, mam teraz na głowie wiele spraw, które są ważniejsze od Jungho.

– Rozumiem. To twoja decyzja, ale cokolwiek by się nie stało, wstawię się za tobą. Bo uwierz mi, ale nie zasługiwałeś na to, co ci zrobił.

– A może jednak? Powiedział tylko prawdę.

Chwilę po tym ujrzał Soonyounga. Z pewnością nie słyszał ich rozmowy, dlatego przywitał ich dwójkę uśmiechem.

– Cześć, miło mi poznać. Soonyoung.

– Yein. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek, po czym od razu założyła plecak. – Spotkanie już się zaczęło, więc muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia.

To było jasne, że skłamała, ale Jihoon nic nie powiedział. Za to doceniał, że przez jej zniknięcie nie musiał przedstawiać Soonyounga. Bo, jak miałby go określić? Słowo „chłopak" nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło, a określenie „przyjaciel" brzmiałoby co najmniej komicznie, zważywszy na to, że prawdopodobnie cała szkoła wiedziała, co ich łączyło.

– Czemu skończyłeś wcześniej? Do dzwonka jeszcze kwadrans.

– Nie mogłem już wytrzymać. Dlatego wcisnąłem nauczycielce jakiś kit i wypuściła mnie wcześniej.

– Tego nie spodziewałem się po tobie. – Jihoon rozejrzał się wokół. Chciał go pocałować, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie, gdy sam wcześniej poprosił go o wstrzymanie się z czułościami. – Jeśli myślałeś, że docenię twoje złe zachowanie to się mylisz.

– Czyli nie chcesz nagrodzić mnie za moje bohaterstwo i poświęcenie?

– Chyba nie. – Wzruszył ramionami, a Soonyoung nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

Jihoon wciąż myślał o Jungho, ale będąc przy Soonyoungu wszystkie złe myśli wyciszały się. Kochał go i nieważne, co znajdowało się w jego głowie, nie potrafił być w stu procentach pesymistyczny. Dopóki chłopak był tuż obok, miał dla kogo żyć.

*

Jako że dopiero w weekend mieli okazję, by spotkać się sam na sam, przez wszystkie dni w szkole, Jihoon nie przytulił się z Soonyoungiem choćby raz. Najwyraźniej chłopak wziął sobie do serca brak jakiekolwiek dotyku, a Jihoon nie zamierzał tego zmieniać, tym bardziej, że sam go o to poprosił. Nie chciał sprawiać dodatkowych problemów. Co prawda, kilkukrotnie dziennie skręcało go, żeby pomimo obecności innych uczniów przełamać się, ale wytrzymał. Jednakże to było trudne. Z tego powodu, gdy Soonyoung odwiedził go późnym wieczorem w piątek, nie mogli się od siebie oderwać.

– O której przyjdzie twoja mama? – Soonyoung sunął nosem po jego szyi, drażniąc jego skórę ciepłym oddechem.

– Właściwie to dopiero wyszła, bo ma na trzecią zmianę. Będzie nad ranem.

– Brzmi dobrze. – Zaśmiał się i tym razem złożył krótki pocałunek na jego szyi. – Brakowało mi ciebie.

Zapomniał o wszystkich przykrościach i skoncentrował się w pełni na chłopaku. Na jego słodkim głosie i krótkich pocałunkach na obojczykach. Mieli wiele czasu, więc nie musieli się spieszyć. Tym razem wszystko działo się powoli, aż Jihoona przechodziły ciarki. Mimo że chaotyczność mogła rozpalić, dzisiejsza atmosfera rozgrzewało go, co raz intensywniej.

– Jesteś okropny. – Uśmiechnął się, pozwalając by Soonyoung zdjął z niego koszulkę. Nie czuł wstydu, nawet zapomniał o całym swoim brudzie. – Ale ze mną nie ma tak dobrze.

Jihoon usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, czując że chłopak czuł się identycznie, jak on. Rozpinał jego koszulę, guzik po guziku, w tym samym czasie lekko wiercąc się z góry na dół. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co robił, ale wierzył, że dzięki temu zatrzyma go przy sobie na dłużej. A prócz tego, im dłużej był z Soonyoungiem, tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie, jak bardzo chciałby iść z nim o krok dalej. Z nim nie miał czego się bać.

– I kto tutaj jest okropny. – Soonyoung uniósł się lekko, by ucałować Jihoona w rozchylone wargi. Po tych kilku miesiącach razem, nie był już tym samym nieśmiałym chłopakiem, co do niedawna. – Kocham cię, wiesz?

– Wiem, bo ja ciebie też.

Z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem pragnął go co raz bardziej. Soonyoung też był rozpalony, co dało się nie tylko dostrzec w śmielszym dotyku, ale również w ich reakcji ciała. Jihoon czuł jego dłonie na pośladkach i nie przeszkadzało mu to, wręcz rozbudzało go jeszcze bardziej. Faktycznie poszli o krok dalej. Oboje zdjęli z siebie spodnie, a gdy dłoń Jihoona wylądowała na bokserkach Soonyounga, oboje przez chwilę się zawahali. Czy to już był ten moment?

– Ja chciałbym... – Czuł się głupio, zadając jakiekolwiek pytanie, ale nie był pewny na tyle pewny siebie, żeby zrobić to bez jego przyzwolenie. – Mogę?

Kiwnął głową na znak zgody. W minimalnym stopniu oboje poczuli pewne zawstydzenie, ale to był Soonyoung, więc to nie mogło zakończyć się źle. Tym bardziej, że pragnęli tego jednakowo.

Początkowo miał zamknięte oczy i w dalszym ciągu całował chłopaka, jednocześnie obejmując jego erekcję. Poruszał miarowo dłonią, uświadamiając sobie, że był pierwszym Soonyounga. Będąc z Yerim zawsze miał poczucie, że nie był zdolny do zaspokojenia jej potrzeb. Jednakże tym razem było inaczej, a czując pod palcami sztywność i słysząc przerywane stękanie Soonyounga, wiedział, że to nie jest udawane. W tym przypadku było inaczej.

– Za moment, Jihoon... – Soonyoung zagryzł wargi i spuścił wzrok. Zaciskał usta, najwyraźniej starając się powstrzymać stękanie. Jihoon przestał. – Co ty... robisz, skarbie?

Jihoon przełamał się i otworzył oczy, po czym zniżył się o kilkanaście centymetrów. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, więc bał się, że go zawiedzie. Ale pomimo tego, chciał spróbować, by dać mu jeszcze większą satysfakcję. Objął go ustami i wykonywał te same ruchy, pomagając sobie dłonią. Po jakimś czasie Soonyoung przestał się powstrzymywać. Niemiarowy oddech i skomlenie wyłącznie pobudzało Jihoona, który starał się nie koncentrować na swoim własnym spełnieniu. Jeszcze chwila, trochę szybciej. Udało się.

Soonyoung był niedoświadczony, więc zbliżenie trwało krótko. Jednakże Jihoon czuł, że w jego przypadku byłoby identycznie, szczególnie po tak długiej przerwie od seksu.

– Teraz twoja kolej – wychrypiał, jeszcze niespokojnym głosem.

– Innym razem. – Jihoon miał pewien opór, którego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Fakt, znajdował się w takim stanie, że pomoc byłaby zbawienna, ale... – Dzisiaj jest twój dzień.

Soonyoung przystał na to i zwyczajnie przytulił się do boku niższego, wciąż ciężko dysząc. Pierwsze zbliżenie zawsze było wyjątkowe, mogło odciąć od wszystkiego. Z kolei Jihoon starał się uspokoić, mając drażniące poczucie, że nie zasługiwał na rewanż; ale za to, przynajmniej przydał się na coś. Jego wyrzuty sumienia na chwilę zostały przyćmione.

*

Tydzień przed zakończeniem roku Soonyoung musiał jechać co najmniej dwa razy do Seulu, w związku z wyprowadzką, żeby całe ferie móc spędzić z Jihoonem. Z kolei Chan miał na głowie sprawy odnośnie liceum. Na szczęście na chwilę obecną w życiu chłopaka występowała jeszcze trzecia osoba.

– Ratujesz mi życie, Jisoo.

– Oh, to miłe przywitanie. – Po raz pierwszy Jisoo go przytulił, a Jihoonowi to nie przeszkadzało. Przywykł już do jego obecności. – Tak nawiasem, cześć.

– Cześć, cześć. W ogóle, tak się zastanawiałem. Może pójdziemy do mnie? – Wcześniej nie ustalali tego, więc miał pewne obawy, czy jego propozycja nie była nieodpowiednia. – Zawsze chodzimy do barów albo siedzimy na dworcu, ale skoro dzisiaj jest sobota i przyjechałeś wcześniej to...

– Właściwie sam chciałem cię o to spytać, ale nie chciałem się wpraszać.

– Kamień z serca. – Uśmiechnął się. Faktycznie było mu nic widać, że sprawiło mu to ulgę. – W takim razie za mną.

Jako że był późny styczeń, mróz szczypał w policzki. Jednak przez wczesną godzinę – nie było nawet południa, niebo wręcz błyszczało. Po opuszczeniu peronu, skierowali się na przystanek autobusowy, a stamtąd prosto do mieszkania Jihoona.

– Będziemy sami. Mama poszła do koleżanki z klatki i wróci pewnie na obiad. – Jihoon otworzył im drzwi. W mieszkaniu było ciepło, więc od razu dało się wyczuć różnicę temperatur. – Może napijesz się czegoś ciepłego?

– Poproszę herbaty. – Usiadł do stolika, a chwilę po tym oboje siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, popijając gorące napoje. – Jednak siedzenie w mieszkaniu jest inne.

– Fakt. Nie trzeba się martwić, że ktoś usłyszy naszą rozmowę. Tutaj możemy rozmawiać do woli.

– Kiedyś musisz przyjechać do mnie. – Tej propozycji nie spodziewał się, chociaż właściwie, mógł się tego domyślić. Za każdym razem dojeżdżanie do Bucheon nie mogło być wygodne. – Chciałbym pokazać ci kilka miejsc w Seulu.

– Niedługo i tak będę musiał przyjeżdżać. No wiesz, przez studia Soonyounga.

– Ah, faktycznie. – Pokiwał głową w akcie zrozumienia. Dawno się nie widzieli, a nie miał z Soonyoungiem kontaktu, z wyjątkiem wspólnych spotkań. Dlatego nie był w temacie. – Dostał się na wymarzony kierunek?

– Dostał. To było do przewidzenia. – W jego głosie dało się wyczuć pewien smutek, ale starał się zatuszować to uśmiechem. – Ale przynajmniej będę mógł wpaść do ciebie.

– A jak się trzyma? Ostatnio widziałem go na sylwestrze.

– Jest dobrze, naprawdę. Można powiedzieć, że zaakceptował to wszystko. – Teoretycznie wszystko wróciło na prawidłowy tor. – Jakoś idzie do przodu.

– A jak ty się trzymasz?

– Ja? – Jihoon zatrzymał się na moment, przez chwilę patrząc za okno. Sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – U mnie chyba też idzie jakoś do przodu.

– Skoro „jakoś" to podobnie, jak u mnie.

– Coś nie tak z Jeonghanem, czy chodzi o coś innego?

– Właściwie u nas zawsze jest podobnie. Wiesz, ciągle kłócimy się o te same rzeczy. – Jego ton był zwyczajny i na szczęście nie wprowadzał smętnej atmosfery. Oboje po prostu stwierdzali fakty. – Poza tym, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

Jihoon przez dłuższą chwilę mu się przyglądał. Znowu przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że Jisoo był przystojny i zdecydowanie w jego typie. Miał łagodne rysy twarzy, a także budowę przez, co nie czuł się przy nim niski i drobny. I chociaż Soonyounga nie zamieniłby na nikogo innego, obiektywnie dostrzegał, że to właśnie starszy mógł się podobać znacznie większej grupie.

– Jeonghan jest naprawdę o ciebie zazdrosny.

– Naprawdę? – Poczuł się trochę niezręcznie ze świadomością, że mógłby zakłócić ich związek. Chociaż dotychczas nie wydawało mu się, aby popełniał jakieś błędy w tej kwestii.

– Stwierdził, że za często się spotykamy. Chociaż to głupota, bo kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatni raz? Z dwa albo trzy tygodnie temu.

– Chciałbym to jakoś załagodzić. – Jihoon nerwowo przebierał palcami, nie wiedząc co z nimi zrobić. – Mogę z nim porozmawiać.

– Wątpię, że to pomoże. Jestem z nim już tyle lat i ma wiele zalet, ale co, jak co, ale jest uparty. A jak sobie coś ubzdura, to nie ma zmiłuj.

– To może przestaniemy się widywać? Bo wiesz, nie chcę, żebyście przeze mnie się kłócili.

– Nie o to mi chodziło. – Również się zestresował; najwyraźniej rozmowa poszła w innym kierunku, niż to zaplanował. To znowu pokazało, jak podobny był do Jihoona. – Chcę cię po prostu ostrzec przez tym, jeśli zasugeruje ci jakieś głupoty. Albo co gorsza, jeśli napisałby do ciebie.

– Faktycznie. Wolę wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

– Postaram się go jakoś uspokoić, tylko... – Uśmiechnął się gorzko. – To nie jest fajne, gdy mi nie ufa.

A jak zareagowałby Jihoon, gdyby Soonyoung zaczął spotykać się z innym chłopakiem? Ciężko było mu to sobie wyobrazić, tym bardziej, że wszyscy jego bliżsi koledzy byli hetero. Ale świadomość, że jakiś obcy przytuliłby go, jak Jisoo dzisiejszego dnia, nie zaliczała się do przyjemnych. Nie, jeśli występowała szansa, że hipotetyczny chłopak mógłby mu go odebrać.

– Trochę go rozumiem.

– Ale pomyśl, że z drugiej strony to jest głupie. To tak, jakby Seokmin albo Wonwoo mieli być źli, że dziewczyny z nami rozmawiają.

– Tylko spójrz. Żaden z nas nie widział się z którąś z nich sam na sam. Nie myślisz, że mogłoby im to przeszkadzać? – Jihoon nieświadomie go dobił. Dopiero w tym momencie to do niego doszło, więc natychmiast zmienił nastawienie. Jednakże cały czas przedstawiał swoje prawdziwe zdanie. – Ale, gdyby to byłby Soonyoung, to nie chciałbym, żeby zakazał mi się z tobą spotykać.

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi. – Najwyraźniej do Jisoo te argumenty mimo wszystko nie dochodziły. – Nie rozumiem dlaczego ludzie są zazdrości o coś takiego. To, co, czyli ty nie możesz kumplować się ani z facetami, ani z dziewczynami?

– Nigdy nad tym nie myślałem.

– To pomyśl teraz. Skoro byłeś z Yerim, a teraz z Soonyoungiem to teoretycznie nie powinieneś widzieć się z nikim, bo na nuż ci się ktoś spodoba.

– Dobra, rozumiem. – Jihoon wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, że chłopak mógłby mieć mu to za złe. – Mimo wszystko jest mi głupio, że przeze mnie tworzą się jakieś problemy.

– To nie przez ciebie, tylko zazdrość Jeonghana.

– I tak. Będzie mi dziwnie, gdy go zobaczę.

– Wiem, że jedyne, co by pomogło to rozmowa z Soonyoungiem, ale... – Jisoo spojrzał w dół, prawdopodobnie znowu przypominając sobie o tym, o czym wielokrotnie chciał zapomnieć. – Nie chcę, żeby wiedział o nas. Nawet jeżeli jest w tej samej sytuacji, po prostu, nie chcę.

– Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś powiedziałem, że powinieneś się przyznać przed drużyną o waszym związku?

– Jasne, że pamiętam. I pewnie się z tobą nie zgodziłem.

– Właściwie to tak, powiedziałeś, że nie mam racji, ale zmierzam do czegoś innego.

Świadomość, że mógł rozmawiać z Jisoo o swojej orientacji w złym świetle, w dziwny sposób, poprawiała mu humor. Przy Soonyoungu wszystko wciąż było zbyt nierealne; ich podejścia były po prostu zbyt różne, nawet po incydentach z rodzicami i Jungho.

– Hm, do czego?

– Teraz w życiu bym ci tego nie doradził. – Jihoon pokiwał głową i westchnął. W tym momencie było z nim lepiej, mówił spokojnie; ale nie oznaczało to, że na wspomnienie tych wydarzeń nie ukuło go w klatce piersiowej. – Jestem z Soonyoungiem nawet nie pół roku, a wydarzyło się tyle przykrych sytuacji, że co raz trudniej mówić mi o nas.

– A co Soonyoung na to? Bo z tego, co mówiłeś to raczej nie chciałby was ukrywać.

– Niby mówi, że jeśli tego chce, to w porządku. Ale nie chciałbym, żeby pewnego dnia wyglądałoby to, jak u was. – Dopiero w tym momencie doszło do niego, co powiedział. Nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a na twarzy poczuł napływ gorąca. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby tak to zabrzmiało. Przepraszam, naprawdę...

– Spokojnie – przerwał mu, nie brzmiąc na zawiedzonego czy złego. Jako że stolik był niewielki, bez problemu wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku i lekko poklepał go po przedramieniu. – Wiem, że tak jest. Dlatego nie obwiniaj się. Przecież nie raz mówiłem ci, że w naszych kłótniach właśnie o to zawsze się rozchodzi.

– No dobrze – odpowiedział bez przekonania.

– Lubię z tobą rozmawiać, bo w wielu sprawach mamy podobne podejście. A w kwestii związków można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy klonami.

– Zdecydowanie. – Oboje uśmiechnęli się. Atmosfera przybrała lżejszą formę, pomimo narzekania; w gruncie rzeczy po to, byleby poczuć się lepiej. – Jest tak wielu ludzi, którzy mają problem. Rodzina, znajomymi z klasy, czy nawet z drużyny. Jakby nie mieli lepszych rzeczy do roboty.

– Skoro wspomniałeś o drużynie, to aż przypomniał mi się Changkyun.

– A co z nim nie tak? To znaczy dziwnie zareagował, gdy dowiedział się o mnie i Soonyoungu, ale mogło być gorzej.

– Uwierz, jest okropny. I dobrze, że widzę go tylko na treningach. – Jisoo machnął ręką. Przez zmarszczone brwi i ściśnięte usta, wyglądał na zirytowanego. – W skrócie, im więcej spędzasz z nim czasu, tym bardziej widać jaki z niego homofob, rasista i seksista.

– Soonyoung nie wspominał mi, żeby powiedział mu coś przykrego.

– On nie mówi tego wprost, ale czasami w rozmowie wtrąca takie odzywki, że aż uszy więdną. Nie trawię go, ale obiecuję, że bezpośrednio nie mówi nic złego na wasz temat.

– Chociaż tyle. – Po wypiciu ciepłych napoi, ubrali się w kurtki i udali się na balkon. Jihoon odpalił papierosa. – Oby Changkyun nigdy nie znalazł dziewczyny.

– Co to za złorzeczenie? – Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Oboje opierali się o barierki i patrzyli wprost na osiedle. – Mam dla niego gorszą karę. Niech zakocha się w lesbijce. Może wtedy się otrząśnie i zobaczy, że każdy człowiek jest taki sam.

– Jesteśmy okropni, wiesz?

– Może trochę. Ale czasami można trochę nagadać na innych ludzi. Przynajmniej jest po tym trochę lżej.

– Co prawda, to prawda.

Czasami warto było mieć przy sobie Jisoo, który w przeciwieństwie do innych, bliskich Jihoona, nie przytłaczał optymizmem. Ale mimo wszystko, cieszył swoją obecnością i uśmiechem.

 

*

Z budynku szkoły wychodzili kolejni uczniowie. W przeciwieństwie do ich dwójki, która stała przed bramą wejściową.

– Soonyoung, mówię ci po raz setny. Chan będzie po mnie za sekundę, więc możesz już iść. – Jihoon ponaglał go, chociaż w głębi duszy doceniał to, że nie chciał go zostawić. – Nie każ im na siebie czekać.

– Idzie cała klasa, więc nic się nie stanie, jak dojdę do nich później.

– Niech będzie. – Przewrócił oczami, w istocie odrobinę ciesząc się z takiego obrotu spraw. Stykali się ramionami i co jakiś czas krzyżowali spojrzenia. – I co tam będziecie robić?

– Mamy zamówione kilka torów na kręgielni, w międzyczasie coś zjemy. Trochę pogadamy.

– Rozumiem. – Jihoon kiwnął głową, zastanawiając się, jak to było mieć tak zgraną klasę. Nie był zazdrosny, tylko zdziwiony.

– Cześć, staruchy. – Chan podszedł do nich, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust. – Widzę, że na mnie czekacie. Idziemy w trójkę czy jak?

– Właściwie to ja zbieram się. Jestem umówiony z ludźmi z klasy – wyjaśnił młodszemu, jeszcze przez krótką chwilę wpatrując się w Jihoona. – Jutro aktualne?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Ostatnie dni musisz spędzić ze mną.

– Czyli to było głupie pytanie. – Soonyoung zaśmiał się, po czym pożegnał się z nimi krótkim uściśnięciem dłoni. Jihoonowi musiało to wystarczyć. – Bawcie się dobrze.

Pomachał im na odchodne, a chwilę po tym zostali z Chanem sami. Oczywiście nie licząc uczniów krzątających się po ulicach. Jako, że znajdował się na mrozie od kilkunastu minut, ściślej owinął się szalikiem, chociaż na wiele się to nie zdało.

– Najważniejsze pytanie. Gdzie idziemy? – Młodszy przebierał z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc ustać w miejscu. W przeciwieństwie do Jihoona, nie miał nawet rękawiczek i czapki. – Bo zaraz zamarznę na śmierć.

– Następnym razem ubierz się, jak człowiek. Wiesz, odpowiednio do pogody.

– To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie! – Oburzył się teatralnie, a Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Brakowało mu przyjaciela, a w szczególności jego dziecięcego zachowania. – W takim razie za mną.

– Cieszę się, że znalazłeś dla mnie chwilę.

– Stęskniłeś się za mną, co? – Ton Chana był niemalże triumfalny. Nawet sugestywnie uniósł brwi. Za to Jihoon wyłącznie przewrócił oczami. – Wiesz, że lubię ci dokuczać. A tak serio, też się cieszę. I przepraszam, że ostatnio nie mam dla ciebie czasu.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać. Starałeś się, żeby dostać się do dobrego liceum. To normalne, że zajmowało ci to dużo czasu.

– No tak, ale może gdybym bardziej się postarał, moglibyśmy się spotkać chociaż raz czy dwa.

– Sam mi czasami mówiłeś, że jeśli ktoś mówi, że jest w porządku to w porządku. Dlatego nie przejmuj się. – Najwyraźniej to przekonało Chana; już więcej się nie tłumaczył. – Gdzie mnie prowadzisz?

– Właściwie sam nie wiem. Wszystkie knajpy pewnie będą pozajmowane, więc może pójdziemy po prostu do mnie? Rodzice będą w sklepie do wieczora.

– A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy zamówili kurczaka? Mama dała mi trochę kasy na świętowanie za otrzymania dyplomu i tak dalej.

– Jestem, jak najbardziej za. – Chan zaklaskał w dłonie, po czym złapał starszego pod rękę. Jihoon nie oponował, nawet ucieszył się z tego. – Do tego cola i będę w niebie.

Gdy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu młodszego zrobili tak, jak planowali. Zamówili jedzenie na wynos, a w czasie, gdy oczekiwali na zamówienie, rozsiedli się przed telewizorem i złapali pady. Tym razem wybrali wyścigi, więc mogli normalnie porozmawiać; co nie mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby wybrali emocjonujący mecz ulubionych drużyn.

– Za dwa tygodnie zostaniesz licealistą. Kiedy to minęło? – Jihoon bardziej spytał w powietrze, dziwiąc się kiedy to minęło.

– To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie. Skończyłeś szkołę, to dopiero coś.

– A weź. – Starał się uśmiechnąć. Ten fakt miał tyle samo minusów, co plusów. – Z jednej strony się cieszę, bo w końcu mam spokój od, no wiesz. Nie muszę już patrzeć na te wszystkie twarze. – Nie miał siły wypowiedzieć jego imienia. Tamten incydent wciąż wprawiał go w ból klatki piersiowej. – Ale z drugiej strony, Soonyoung wyjedzie. Ja będę musiał znaleźć pracę. To mnie przeraża.

– Wiem, że to marne pocieszenie, ale ja też jestem przerażony.

– Na pewno sobie poradzisz. Zawsze wiązałeś koniec z końcem i tym razem będzie tak samo.

– No i właśnie tego się boję. – Chan ciężko wypuścił powietrze z płuc, tracąc koncentrację w grze i trafiając wyścigówką w bandę. – Wszyscy myślą, że sobie poradzę, a co jeśli to nie prawda? Będę miał dla ciebie mało czas. Poza tym, zostaje kwestia Suhyun.

– Co masz na myśli?

Młodszy od dawna nie wspominał o dziewczynie, ale Jihoon dotychczas nie dostrzegł tego. Niestety głównie skupiał się na sprawie Soonyounga, a jak wiadomo, z Chanem ostatnio nie spędzali wiele wspólnego czasu. Dlatego nie był w temacie.

– Nie układa nam się. I to niestety przeze mnie.

– Jak to? – Zatrzymał grę; dłuższe wlepianie wzroku w ekran nie miało sensu. Za to skierował wzrok na przyjaciela, który ewidentnie miał zwieszoną minę. – Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

– Wiem, wiem. – Wziął większy łyk piwa, jakby z nadzieją, że pół puszki alkoholu go uspokoi. Oczywiście z marnym skutkiem, wyłącznie się skrzywił. – Chodzi o to, że ona nic nie zrobiła, tylko mi... przeszło.

– Czasami tak bywa, Chan. Dopiero po kilku miesiącach okazuje się czy kochasz kogoś, czy jednak nie chcesz dłużej z nim być.

– Tylko co ja jej powiem? Męczę się od kilku tygodni i nie potrafię jej całować, bo czuję się, że ją oszukuje. Najgorsze, że z wyglądu wciąż mi się podoba, z charakteru też, tylko to już nie to samo, co na początku i... Nie wiem, Jihoon.

– Skoro się „męczysz" to musisz jej powiedzieć to samo, co mi.

– Będzie miała złamane serce. Nie chce jej tego robić. – Chan oparł się o ramię Jihoona. Wówczas doszło do niego, jak wiele par miało problemy; że miłość nie było prosta, jak jeszcze do niedawna mu się wydawało; że znalezienie osoby, która go kochała nie było wystarczające. – Czuję się, jak zły człowiek.

– Robienie nadziei i kłamanie jest złe. Ale powiedzenie prawdy jest dobre, dlatego nie mów tak. To najlepsza opcja.

– Okej. Jutro jestem z nią umówiony, więc wtedy to zrobię. Zwlekanie jest bezsensu, co?

– Niestety – przytaknął, w dalszym ciągu czując na swoim ramieniu przyjaciela.

– Przynajmniej u was jest dobrze. – Jihoon nie zaprzeczał, pomimo drażniącego uczucia, że w stu procentach nie było dobrze. – Bo jest dobrze, prawda?

– W większości spraw tak.

– Teraz będę martwił się o ciebie. – Chan odsunął się od niego na chwilę i znowu napił się piwa. Nie mieli go wiele, więc tak naprawdę istniała niemalże zerowa szansa, że będą pod wpływem. Tym bardziej że wieczorem przyjdą jego rodzice. – W jakiej sprawie jest nie tak?

– Kiedyś próbowaliśmy rozmawiać o seksie i było dziwnie, ale dobra, jak z tobą o tym nie porozmawiam to z kim innym? – Spytał bardziej samego siebie, bo odpowiedź było oczywista. Chan pomimo młodego wieku, był jedynym, któremu mógł się wyżalić. – Mam trochę tak samo, jak z Yerim.

– Dawaj konkrety. Lepiej to sobie wyobrażę.

Jihoona, aż wzdrygnęło, bo o ile rozmawianie z młodszym na różne tematy przychodziło mu łatwością, tak poruszanie tematu własnej seksualności i doświadczeń wciąż było dla niego pewnym tabu.

– Niech spłonę. – Sam otworzył puszkę z piwem, również łudząc się, że to pomoże. – Nie uprawialiśmy seksu, ale no, zrobiłem mu dobrze.

– To chyba okej, nie? Jesteście już wystarczająco długo.

– Tak, tylko nie potrafię się przełamać. I nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby mógł mi się odwdzięczyć.

– Dlaczego?

– Wiem, że to źle zabrzmi, ale czuję się, jakbym na to nie zasługiwał. Nie potrafię się przełamać.

– To już nie jest okej. – Chan wyglądał poważnie; jego ton również zaliczał się do takich. Na szczęście atmosfera nie była przytłaczająca, po prostu musieli o tym porozmawiać. To było normalne. – A myślałeś, żeby porozmawiać z jakimś specjalistą?

W końcu padło to słowo. Żaden z nich nie ukrywał faktu, że chłopak przez długi czas się leczył

– Myślałem, ale mam jakąś blokadę. Nadal nie powiedziałem o tym Soonyoungowi.

Młodszy otworzył usta, najwyraźniej kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając. Po pół roku związku przypuszczał, że już dawno poruszyli temat jego przeszłości, ale nic bardziej mylnego. Reakcja Chana trochę dobiła Jihoona, ale była, jak najbardziej prawdziwa. Już dawno powinien przyznać się do tego, ale im dłużej byli razem, tym większe miał przed tym opory.

– Nie wiem dlaczego – kontynuował, zaciskając palce na zimnej puszce. – Każda chwila wydaje mi się nieodpowiednia. Najpierw problem z jego rodzicami, potem nie czułem się na siłach przez klasę. A teraz mamy ostatnie dwa tygodnie dla siebie. Nie chcę tego psuć.

– Tak naprawdę to żadna chwila nie będzie odpowiednia. Podobnie mam z Suhyun.

Usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi, a kilka minut później siedzieli w tym samym miejscu; jednakże jedząc niezdrowe i tłuste jedzenie.

– To skoro nakłoniłeś mnie do tego, żeby wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, to kiedy ty to zrobisz? – Chan był nieustępliwy. Najwyraźniej również chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel poczuł się lepiej i nie męczył się już dłużej. – Nie odpuszczę ci.

– Na razie nie potrafię porozmawiać z Soonyoungiem, ale to najwyższa pora, żebym znowu zaczął terapię

– To dobra decyzja. – Chan uśmiechnął się.

Dopiero z chwilą wypowiedzenia tego na głos, doszło do niego, jak bardzo potrzebował rozmowy z kimś z zewnątrz. Było tak wiele sytuacji, które zaprzątały mu głowę. Znowu źle sypiał i czy tego chciał, czy nie, dalsze działanie na własną rękę nie przynosiło stałych rezultatów. Dlatego faktycznie nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak pogodzenie się ze swoją przeszłością i rozpoczęcie walki ze swoimi demonami.

*

 

Soonyoung od tygodnia był u Jihoona. Każdy dzień był niemalże taki sam. Rano budzili się w jednym łóżku, jedli wspólnie śniadanie i narzekali na nudny program śniadaniowy. Potem, aby odciążyć mamę Jihoona wybierali się na zakupy spożywcze i wspólnie gotowali obiad dla ich trójki. Ale przez większość czasu zwyczajnie leżeli w swoich objęciach; korzystali ze wspólnego czasu i co ważniejsze, bliskości.

Dzisiejszego dnia zdawać by się mogło, że wszystko będzie przebiegać w jednakowy sposób. Jihoon leniwie otworzył oczy, a przed nim znajdował się nikt inny, niż Soonyoung. Oboje leżeli na bokach, z twarzami skierowanymi ku sobie. Soonyoung najwyraźniej wstał przed nim, bo nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Uśmiechał się łagodnie, a Jihoon odwzajemnił to; ta codzienność go nigdy nie nudziła. Nie mógł się nim nacieszyć.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie. – Lekko przesunął palcami po jego policzku. Te małe gesty rozgrzewały serce Jihoona. Każde słowo Soonyounga brzmiało szczerze. – Życzę ci długiego i szczęśliwego życia. Żebyśmy zwiedzili wiele pięknych miejsc i żebyś robił to, co kochasz. I zrobię wszystko, żeby ci w tym pomóc. Kocham cię. Dlatego postaram się, żeby ten dzień, jak i każdy inny był niezapomniany.

– Dziękuję. – Przybliżył się do chłopaka i mocno wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową. Chciał zapamiętać ten moment na długo. – Ja ciebie też kocham, Soonyoungie.

– To, co jesteś gotowy na dzień pełny wrażeń?

– Jak to? – Uniósł brwi, wpatrując się w podejrzany uśmiech chłopaka. Nie musiał już słyszeć więcej, żeby domyślić się, co wydarzy się tego dnia. – Zwariowałeś, to nie jest potrzebne.

– Oczywiście, że jest. Tym bardziej, że to wyjątkowe urodziny. Od dzisiaj możesz legalnie kupować alkohol i papierosy, nie czujesz tej ekscytacji?

– Tak szczerze to nie.

Jihoon zaśmiał się, gdy Soonyoung udał naburmuszenie. Jednakże chwilę później po względnym przygotowaniu się, udali się do kuchni.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Jihoonie. Zrobiłam twoje ulubione dania. – Jedzenia było pełno, niczym na święta. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ostatecznie przytuliła go, a Jihoon poczuł, że wszystko było na swoim miejscu. – Jesteś już pełnoletni, więc możemy napić się razem wina ryżowego, co ty na to?

– Dziękuję za wszystko, mamo – szepnął wprost do jej ucha.

– No, skarbie, już. – Pogłaskała go po plecach, a chwilę po tym wręczyła mu torbę ozdobną. – To prezent ode mnie i od dziadków.

Otworzył ją, a w środku znajdowała się masa słodyczy z dzieciństwa. Nie jadł ich od dobrych dziesięciu lat i kompletnie nie wiedział, skąd je wytrzasnęli. Małe lizaki, stos cukierków i innych przekąsek, którymi zajadł się jeszcze, gdy mieszkał z dziadkami. Prócz tego w środku znajdowała się koperta z pieniędzmi i z życzeniami. Z zaproszeniem do rodzinnej wsi na kolejne, rodzinne celebrowanie urodzin.

Nie licząc okresu dziecięcego, to był pierwszy raz, gdy w tym szczególnym dniu nie zamknął się w czterech ścianach. Był środek tygodnia, więc nie spodziewał się, że matka specjalnie weźmie wolne, żeby spędzić z nim czas. Dlatego mocniej przytulił ją do siebie i przez dłuższy czas trzymał głowę na jej ramieniu, starając się powstrzymać łzy. W jednym momencie dotarło do niego, jak bardzo się zmienił; pomimo potknięć, był całkowicie innym człowiekiem, niż chociażby rok temu. To go wzruszyło, do tego stopnia, że do jego oczu zaczęły cisnąć się łzy.

– Zaraz się rozkleję. – Pociągnął nosem, raz patrząc na prezenty, raz na najbliższe osoby znajdujące się przed nim. Nie wstydził się tego. – Zasiądźmy do stołu. Chcę zjeść z wami śniadanie.

– Jakie macie plany na później? – Kobieta nałożyła im zupy, po czym podstawiła niemalże wszystkie przystawki pod nos Jihoona. – Czy to niespodzianka?

– Niespodzianka. – Soonyoung najwyraźniej nie mógł doczekać się tego, co przygotował; odznaczało się to na jego twarzy. – Ale na pewno ci się spodoba – dodał, uśmiechając się w stronę niższego.

Jihoon nie odezwał się słowem i wyłącznie kiwnął głową. Nadal trochę nie wierzył w to wszystko. Czuł się wyjątkowo i o dziwo, nie było to dla niego krępujące. Obok niego znajdowały się dwie osoby, które kochał. Czego mógł chcieć więcej? Relacja jego matki z Soonyoungiem była lepiej, niż bardzo dobra. Po wcześniejszym, chwilowej przeprowadzce chłopaka, spędzanie wspólnego czasu w trójkę stało się naturalne. Prawie niczym rodzina.

– Jedz ze smakiem. – Matka nie mogła się na niego napatrzeć, nakładając mu kolejną porcję ryżu.

– Mamo, w takim tempie do wieczora będę się turlał.

– I prawidłowo. Na zdrowie.

– Jest pyszne, więc nie odmówię.

Jihoon wciąż był wzruszony, więc miał zaszklone oczy. Na dłuższą chwilę spojrzał w talerz, starając się zapanować nad rozbeczeniem się, niczym dziecko.

– Co jest, kochanie? – Soonyoung złapał go za ramię. Czuł na sobie również spojrzenie matki.

– To pierwszy raz od długiego czasu, gdy obchodzę z kimś urodziny. – Ostatecznie łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach. – To dla mnie wyjątkowy dzień.

Chociaż łzy kojarzyły się ze smutkiem, tym razem ich źródłem było coś innego. Pierwszy raz płakał ze szczęścia.

 

– Ubierz coś wygodnego. – To była jedyna wskazówka odnośnie dzisiejszej niespodzianki.

Mimo wszystko Jihoon chciał wyglądać dobrze, dlatego starannie ułożył włosy, a przynajmniej spróbował, bo były na tyle krótkie, że nawet nie dało się unieść grzywki. Ubrał markowe dresy i bluzę. Tego dnia miał na tyle dobry humor, że podobał się samemu sobie.

– Zapomnijmy o mojej prośbie na dzisiaj. – Jihoon wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń, a Soonyoung zadowolony, przystał na to; splątując ich palce ze sobą. – Dziękuję.

Jihoon kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie się kierowali. W Bucheon było wiele linii autobusowych, a tą nie jechał nigdy wcześniej. Czując ciepłą dłoń i uśmiech Soonyounga, jego ekscytacja rosła z minuty na minutę. Z każdym kolejnym przystankiem dręczyło go silniej czym była niespodzianka; ale zdecydowanie to były same pozytywne emocje, już z góry wiedział, że będzie zachwycony. W końcu przygotował to Soonyoung.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – wyznał wyższy, lekko ciągnąc go za dłoń. Wyszli z autobusu, a na przystanku czekała na nich dwójka osób. – Teraz jesteśmy w komplecie.

Przed nimi znajdowali się Chan i Jisoo. Oboje trzymali torby prezentowe, a Jihoon pomimo pewnego zawstydzenia związanego ze znajdowaniem się w centrum zainteresowania, ponownie poczuł szczęście. Cieszył się, że znajdowali się w małym gronie. Przy nich nie czuł presji i skrępowania; mógł być sobą.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, staruchu. – Chan rzucił mu się na szyję, a Jihoon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Boże, dziewiętnaście lat, jak to w ogóle brzmi.

– No nie wiem, tak samo, jak szesnaście lat?

– Właśnie, że nie – zaskowytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, żeby wytarmosić mu włosy. Jihoon wyłącznie przewrócił oczami, z pewnym rozczuleniem wpatrując się w młodszego. Doceniał jego szczere słowa i cieszył się, że go miał. – Teraz jesteś hyungiem z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Możesz kupować alkohol w każdym sklepie, a nie w szemranych spożywczakach.

– Kolejny mówi to samo. – Jihoon zaśmiał się i kątem oka spojrzał na Soonyounga, który zrobił minę niewiniątka. – Ale dziękuję. I chociaż poczułem się, jakbym miał czterdzieści lat, to dziękuję za wszystko, Chan.

– To teraz chyba moja kolej. – Jisoo podszedł do niego i również go przytulił, jednak oczywiście krótko. Jihoon doceniał wszystko, chociażby uświadamiając sobie jaką drogę musiał przejechać, żeby spotkać się z nimi dzisiejszego dnia. – Wszystkiego najlepszego. Zapraszam cię do ciebie do Seulu. Musimy iść koniecznie na soju.

– Koniecznie – przytaknął, przyjmując kolejny podarunek. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał przyjaciół, którzy dawali mu prezenty. To było dla niego nowe i wyjątkowe. – Później je zobaczę, dobrze? Jest zimno, więc nie sterczmy tak na przystanku.

– Nie. Zobacz je teraz. – Chan splótł ręce na piersi i wyczekująco spoglądał na niego, najwyraźniej chcąc zobaczyć jego minę. – Błagam no.

– No okej. – Znowu poczuł pewne zawstydzenie, ale bez względu na nie, przełamał się i otworzył prezenty.

Chan wręczył mu płytę ulubionego zespołu, kolorowe skarpety w śmieszne zwierzątka i plakietkę „Najlepszy kierowca". Mimo że Jihoon nie miał jeszcze fizycznie prawa jazdy, zdecydowanie go to podbudowało. I chociaż skarpety kompletnie nie były w jego guście, wiedział, że będzie je nosił, głównie ze względu na sympatię do Chana. W pewnym stopniu morsy trzymające frytki, rozczuliły go.

Jisoo z kolei dał mu dość zwyczajny prezent, ale odpowiadający Jihoonowi. Ciepły, zwykły sweter i bilety na koncert w jednym z seulskich barów. Najwyraźniej spotkanie się przy butelce soju było jeszcze bliżej, niż się tego spodziewał.

– Wow – wydusił z siebie, raz z uśmiechem spoglądając na prezenty, a raz na osoby znajdujące się przed nim. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Jisoo wyłącznie kiwnął głową, a Chan oczywiście nie mógł powstrzymać zwrotu:

– Wszystko dla naszego kochanego przyjaciela.

Jihoon naprawdę cieszył się, jak nigdy. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że chwilę po nacieszeniu się prezentami i powtórnym złączeniu dłoni z Soonyoungiem, znaleźli się przed główną atrakcją dzisiejszego dnia.

– Trafiliście w dziesiątkę – wyznał, nie mogąc nacieszyć oczu.

Duża przestań, kilkuset metrowy asfalt z wieloma zakrętami. Niemalże lśniące, czerwone karoserie. Jako, że jedyne miejsce, w którym czuł się stuprocentowo pewnie znajdowało się przed kierownicą, obchodzenie urodzin na torze gokartowym było najlepszym z możliwych pomysłów.

Przez kolejną godzinę tor był wyłącznie ich, dlatego Jihoon korzystał z tego rozpędzając się, jak najszybciej potrafił. Z każdym z chłopaków urządził sobie wyścig i miał z tego nie małą uciechę. Lubił tę prędkość. Świadomość, że mimo że czasami nie panował nad własnym życiem, udawało mu się kontrolować coś innego. I chociaż miał kask, nie mógł przestać uśmiechać się od ucha do ucha. Właściwie, tego dnia miał tak wiele powodów do radości, że prawdopodobnie jutrzejszego dnia będą bolały go policzki. Ale to było równie przyjemne, jak wcześniejsze łzy szczęścia. Takich momentów nie dało się zapomnieć. Prawdopodobnie zostaną z nim na zawsze. Po dwóch godzinach był wymordowany i głodny, ale chwila wytchnienia z przyjaciółmi była tego warta.

– Kiedyś musimy to powtórzyć. – Nie krył swojego zadowolenia, ponieważ z nimi mógł przebywać bezustannie i wyjawiać swoje prawdziwe myśli.

– To co, latem wybierzemy się na quady? – Soonyoung złapał go w pasie, lekko przysuwając go do siebie. Razem wpatrywali się w tor, który był zajęty przez kolejne osoby. – Albo nawet wiosną. Nie ma po co czekać tyle miesięcy.

– Byłoby zajebiście.

– Co to za słownictwo? – sztucznie oburzył się Chan, przysłuchując się im z boku. Jihoon z jednakową teatralnością, spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Ale no dobrze. Skoro komplementujesz nasz wypad, to nie będę się już czepiał. Grunt, że ci się podoba.

Młodszy wystawił mu język, a pozostała trójka uśmiechała się. Chan miał pewien urok, którego nie dało się nie polubić, oczywiście włącznie z Jihoonem. Doceniał jego optymizm i dziecinność. W końcu był pierwszą osobą, która nauczyła go, że droczenie się z bliskimi nie było czymś złym, a wręcz przeciwnie, pokazywało, że czuło się w czyimś towarzystwie bardzo komfortowo.

Później udali się do baru, w którym zjedli masę grillowanego mięsa i makaronu. Jihoon dawno nie zjadł jednego dnia takiej ilości pysznego jedzenia. Przy posiłku żartowali, a kilka godzin minęło w zatrważającym tempie. Tym jest szczęście. Po zjedzeniu obiadu z Chanem i Jisoo, rozeszli się do swoich mieszkań.

– Twoja mama powiedziała, że wróci po dwudziestej trzeciej. Poszła do swojej koleżanki.

– Przecież ma wolne. – Dopiero w tym momencie Jihoon poczuł pewne zawstydzenie. Mimo że to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy zostali z Soonyoungiem sam na sam. – Nie mówiła dlaczego?

– Stwierdziła, że należy nam się romantyczny wieczór we dwoje.

– Czuję się dziwnie. – Siedzieli na łóżku, a Jihoon wyłącznie oparł się o ścianę, przez chwilę milcząc. Spojrzał na okno, które wyłącznie odbijało ich sylwetki. – Jestem z tobą szczęśliwy, jak nigdy.

– Zasługujesz na to, skarbie. Tak samo, jak na jeszcze mały prezent.

Soonyoung wyciągnął kolejną torbę prezentową z walizki i usiadł na łóżku obok niego, samemu kalkulując, co powiedzieć.

– Po prostu otwórz.

W środku znajdowały się dwie, identyczne koszulki. Jedna dla Jihoona, druga oczywiście dla Soonyounga. I zawieszka z gwiazdką, niemalże identyczna do tej, którą wręczył chłopakowi na urodziny. Piękna i błyszcząca. Od tego momentu zawsze będzie ją miał przy sobie. Jednakże najważniejszym prezentem ze wszystkich było ich wspólne zdjęcie w ramce, o którym marzył od wielu miesięcy.

– Wiem, że to ściśle związane z naszym związkiem i bardziej nadaje się na rocznicę, ale chciałbym, żebyś miał coś, co będzie przypominało ci o mnie. – Złożył łagodny pocałunek na jego ustach; tak słodki, że Jihoon mógłby otrzymywać je w nieskończoność. – Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się.

– Oczywiście, że mi się podoba.

Przez resztę wieczora siedzieli w koszulkach i naszyjnikach dla par i czuli się, jak najszczęśliwsi ludzie na świecie. W małej utopii mogli zapomnieć o wszystkich przykrościach, zwyczajnie ciesząc się z tego, że mieli siebie.


End file.
